Orihime's Caramel Diary
by gembokkunci47
Summary: "Kamu tidak perlu menahan dirimu, Ulquiorra… karena aku juga menginginkanmu." Karena perkataan inilah yang akan mengubah semua yang ada di antara mereka. Dan mereka tahu, setelah ini tidak ada kesempatan untuk kembali lagi. Thanks for the waiting. Finally updated after long hiatus. This chapter has many adult scenes, thus make it not recommended for underages. Happy reading!
1. Ulquiorra's Little Kindness

**Orihime's Caramel Diary**

**Summary:**

Kehidupan di Las Noches bagi Orihime sama seperti memakan sepotong permen caramel. Awalnya kamu akan merasa kesal karena permen tersebut lengket di gigi dan di setiap sela mulutmu, namun tak lama kemudian rasa manis itu akan segera terasa. Karamel pada awalnya hanya sebuah produk simpel dari campuran gula dan air, namun Orihime memiliki campuran sendiri untuk karamelnya. UlquiHime, slight GrimmHime, slight StarrkHali. Read n Review!

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Umm, maaf kalau fic ini agak gaje dan OOC, harap dimaklumi karena ini fanfic pertama saya.

Read and review aja yah! I hope you enjoy your reading! :)

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach hanyalah milik Tite Kubo seorang! Kalau saya yang jadi author Bleach, Ulquiorra pasti masih hidup sampai sekarang :p

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Ulquiorra's Little Kindness**

Malam itu Ulquiorra baru saja selesai berpatroli seputar Las Noches atas perintah dari sang pencipta, Sousuke Aizen. Situasi suram dan hening di tempat besar ini memang tak pernah berubah. Las Noches tidak pernah terasa hidup, selain karena semua yang berada di sini sudah mati – kecuali satu orang.

Espada bermata emerald itu kemudian memandang bulan di langit Hueco Mundo. Dengan sekali lihat saja, dia sudah tahu, sekarang ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

'Tugas selesai. Sekarang saatnya tidur,' pikirnya kemudian berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang menuju kamarnya.

Dengan langkah elegan Ulquiorra melewati pilar demi pilar, sampai akhirnya dia sampai di tempat yang tiap hari selalu dikunjunginya – kamar perempuan itu. Dia menyembunyikan reiatsunya, karena dia tidak mau perempuan itu terbangun dan terduduk lemas hanya karena merasakan reiatsu miliknya yang terlampau kuat. Ulquiorra ingat betul saat Aizen-sama menghukum si bodoh Grimmjow karena dia dengan luwesnya memamerkan reiatsunya, walau hanya dari balik pintu Orihime sudah ketakutan, dan membuat perempuan berambut orange itu tidak bisa tidur. Aizen-sama tidak mau 'putri Las Noches' nya merasa tidak nyaman di istananya. Sejak saat itu tiap Espada diwajibkan menyembunyikan reiatsu saat berada di sekitar Orihime.

'Apa dia sudah tidur?' Ulquiorra bertanya dalam hati. Dia mendekatkan telinganya tepat di daun pintu kamar Orihime. Dia mendengar sesuatu, yang biasanya tidak pernah dia dengar tiap malam.

Suara sesengukan. Perempuan itu sedang menangis?

'Ah, mungkin salah. Lagipula untuk apa aku memikirkannya?' dengan cuek Ulquiorra membalikkan badannya, segera beranjak pergi. Namun dia mendengarnya lagi, kali ini suara sesengukan itu terdengar makin keras.

Ulquiorra tidak tuli.

Suara tangisan seorang Orihime Inoue seharusnya sama saja seperti tangisan manusia lain, memperlihatkan betapa lemah dan rapuhnya spesies itu. Dia sudah berulang kali mendengar manusia menangis, bahkan melihat wajah mereka yang basah oleh air mata. Itu pemandangan biasa, tak menyentuh hati, yang Ulquiorra sadar betul tak dimiliki olehnya. Namun yang dirasakan Ulquiorra berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa penasaran.

'Apa dia mimpi buruk?' pikiran itu tiba-tiba terlintas dan sekejap Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepalanya, 'ada apa denganku, daritadi aku selalu khawatir padanya… padahal aku tahu itu tidak penting.'

Banyak asumsi yang muncul di pikirannya, mengenai alasan mengapa Orihime menangis. Satu, dia sedang mimpi buruk. Memang, tak jarang manusia menangis hanya karena mendapat bunga tidur yang tidak mengenakkan. Lemah, pikirnya.

Kedua, apa karena tadi Nnoitra sempat menakutinya sepulang bertemu dengan Aizen-sama? Betapa lemahnya manusia. Hanya karena diancam sedikit saja sudah menangis? Sungguh menyedihkan.

Ketiga, dia sedang sakit. Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak. Sakit? Sel-sel syaraf di otak Ulquiorra langsung berpikir cepat. Kalau benar perempuan itu sakit, tentu orang pertama yang akan diinterogasi Aizen-sama adalah dirinya, orang yang diberi tanggung jawab penuh untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Orihime selama di Las Noches.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. Mungkin dia memang harus mencari tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab perempuan itu menangis.

"Onna, aku masuk." Dengan perlahan Ulquiorra membuka pintu besi super kuat itu. Di dalam ruangan kecil itu ada Orihime, sedang duduk di sofa putih tulang di dekat dinding. Dia menekuk lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut orangenya yang panjang.

Ulquiorra melangkah mendekati Orihime. Perempuan itu tetap tidak mengangkat wajahnya, dan tetap terisak. Entah mengapa, Ulquiorra makin penasaran.

"Onna," panggilnya tanpa nada.

Orihime tidak menjawab.

Merasa diacuhkan, Ulquiorra mengangkat muka Orihime yang semula menempel lekat dengan lututnya. Wajah stoic Espada itu tidak berubah sampai dia melihat wajah perempuan yang punya kekuatan dewa itu.

Wajah cantik Orihime sedikit lebam, pipinya bengkak. Mata Ulquiorra membulat kaget. Orihime melepaskan diri dari Ulquiorra lalu menghapus air matanya.

"A-ada apa kemari, U-Ulquiorra? I-ini kan sudah lewat jam makan malamku," dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Orihime berkata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

Orihime mulai panik. "Umm, tadi aku sedang bermimpi naik robot besar kemudian terbang ke langit, tapi kemudian aku terjatuh dari sofa… lalu umm, wajahku terbentur meja-"

Ulquiorra memnyipitkan matanya. Sejak Orihime mulai mengatakan 'bermimpi', Arrancar stoic itu tahu kalau Orihime berbohong. Dia menghela nafasnya kemudian bertanya sekali lagi, "Apa yang terjadi, onna?"

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, jemari lentiknya menggenggam rok dari kostum Arrancarnya. Ulquiorra mengamati kalau tangan Orihime gemetar.

"Ada yang memukulmu tadi." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Gemetar Orihime makin parah, dia bisa merasakan air matanya hampir tumpah lagi.

"Jadi aku benar. Siapa yang memukulmu, onna?" Ulquiorra bertanya tetap dengan nada bicara yang datar. Siapapun yang sudah memukul Orihime tadi, berarti benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa. Siapa orangnya, berani betul menyentuh, bahkan memukul 'putri' kesayangan Aizen-sama, yang juga merupakan tanggung jawabnya.

"….t-tadi ada tiga Arrancar perempuan datang k-kemari… Salah satu dari mereka memukulku saat kami… sempat adu argumen…" suara Orihime pelan sekali, Ulquiorra bersyukur karena dia memiliki pendengaran yang super tajam. Ulquiorra langsung tahu siapa mereka.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Ulquiorra kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Ujung ekor jaketnya berkibar karena gerakan Espada itu. Tepat di depan pintu, Ulquiorra berhenti.

"Gunakan kemampuanmu untuk menyembuhkan lukamu, onna. Aizen-sama tak akan senang melihatnya," katanya datar.

"Shun Shun Rikka-ku… diambil mereka…" mendengar perkataan Orihime, untuk sekali lagi mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar, "… m-mereka tahu itu benda yang sangat penting untukku, tapi…" Orihime tak sanggup menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia menangis lagi.

Benar-benar perempuan yang lemah, pikir Ulquiorra dalam hati.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Hanya itu perkataan terakhir Ulquiorra sebelum dia menutup pintu.

Ulquiorra merasa marah. Tunggu-marah? Sejak kapan dia memiliki emosi seperti itu? Ulquiorra memang merasa malu karena tak bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Tak bisa dibayangkan betapa bahagianya Grimmjow jika mengetahui kejadian memalukan ini dan melihat Aizen menceramahi Ulquiorra yang telah lalai.

'Aku harus menyelesaikan semua, sebelum ada orang lain lagi yang tahu.'

* * *

Kamar Arrancar perempuan di Las Noches letaknya tidak jauh dari kamar Orihime. Ulquiorra sudah tiba di depan kamar salah satu pelaku, Loly. Ulquiorra tersenyum sinis saat mengetahui di kamar itu ternyata Loly tidak sendiri, karena Espada keempat itu juga mendeteksi reiatsu Menoly dan Cirucci. Perfect timing.

Ulquiorra baru akan membuka pintu, sampai dia mendengar tiga Arrancar di dalam kamar berbicara.

"Kau lihat wajahnya tadi saat kutampar, Menoly?" suara genit itu, Ulquiorra sudah hafal betul. Suara Numeros, Loly.

"Oh, tentu aku melihatnya, Loly. Tidak bisa kubayangkan ada manusia yang tidak menangis saat ditampar oleh seorang Arrancar," Menoly menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu. Ulquiorra tetap mendengarkan percakapan mereka sambil menyembunyikan reiatsunya.

"Tapi, Loly… Apa tindakan kita tadi tidak berlebihan? Aku merasakan kemarahannya saat kamu… merebut jepit rambut kesayangannya," suara Cirucci yang agak cemas terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya," Loly menjawab dingin. "Aku tak suka manusia itu. Dia merebut semuanya. Semuanya, Cirucci!" teriakan Loly menggema.

"… Aku tahu kamu membencinya, Loly… T-Tapi bagaimana kalau Aizen-sama sampai tahu…?" Menoly bertanya dengan sedikit ketakutan saat menyebut nama 'Aizen-sama', Ulquiorra bisa mendeteksi dari perubahan reiatsunya.

"Aizen-sama tidak akan mengetahuinya. Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan pada perempuan itu kalau dia sampai mengadu pada Aizen-sama," Loly menggeram kesal.

"… bagaimana dengan Ulquiorra, Loly? Yang kutahu Ulquiorra yang diserahi tugas untuk… menjaganya?" Cirucci tiba-tiba menyebut nama Ulquiorra, membuat mata Cuatro Espada melebar.

"Perempuan itu takkan berani mengatakannya pada Ulquiorra. Lagipula, Espada dingin seperti dia, mana mungkin peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada perempuan itu?" Loly berteriak lagi, membuat telinga Ulquiorra terasa panas.

'Ini sudah cukup jadi bukti, kalau ternyata memang benar mereka bertiga yang mengganggu perempuan itu.' Ulquiorra menghela nafas kemudian menendang pintu tersebut hingga terlempar ke dalam ruangan.

Loly terkejut melihat Ulquiorra datang kemari. Ada apa Espada datang kemari, tengah malam pula, dan terlebih, Ulquiorra? Pikiran Loly tidak secerdas Cirucci yang langsung gemetar saat melihat Ulquiorra berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ulquiorra? Ada perlu apa kamu ke kamarku, dan bahkan menghancurkan pintuku?" Loly protes. Menoly memilih untuk menutup mulutnya. Mata hijaunya bertatapan dengan mata hitam Cirucci. Dua Arrancar ini sama-sama ketakutan, dan jika intuisi Menoly benar, kedatangan Ulquiorra memunculkan firasat tidak enak di pikirannya.

"Loly-" Cirucci berusaha mengingatkan namun Loly makin naik darah karena pertanyaannya tidak digubris Ulquiorra yang sekarang makin mendekati tiga Arrancar perempuan yang sedang berada di ranjang itu.

"Mana Shun Shun Rikka milik perempuan itu?" Tanya Ulquiorra datar. Reiatsu Ulquiorra terasa menyesakkan, Menoly bahkan sampai tidak bisa bergerak, demikian pula dengan Loly. Cirucci semakin ketakutan. Privaron Espada itu lalu mengambil jepit rambut Orihime yang dari tadi diletakkan di atas meja rias. Dengan gemetar dia menyerahkan benda itu pada Ulquiorra, yang diterimanya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Cirucci!" Loly protes, "Kenapa kamu memberikannya pada Ulquiorra! Sekarang apa yang bisa membuat kita se-"

PLAK! Ulquiorra menampar pipi Loly hingga perempuan kuncir dua itu terlempar ke pojok ruangan, menghantam dinding putih kamar tersebut. Dinding langsung retak padahal Ulquiorra hanya menampar Loly dengan tenaga yang biasa saja.

"Loly!" Cirucci dan Menoly berteriak kaget, belum sempat mereka beranjak, Ulquiorra juga menampar mereka sehingga mereka bernasib sama seperti Loly, menghantam dinding.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku yang memilih untuk tidak memberitahu tindakan kalian pada Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra memandang dingin Arrancar-Arrancar tersebut, "…karena aku tidak mau Aizen-sama mengotori tangannya hanya untuk menghukum kalian."

"Ulquiorra! Perempuan itu pantas mendapatkannya!" Loly berteriak marah dan berdiri menantang Ulquiorra, namun Cirucci dengan cepat menahan temannya itu.

"Oh?" jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Dia merebut perhatian Aizen-sama, Gin-sama, Tousen-sama bahkan para Espada! Aku tidak terima!" teriakan Loly makin menyesakkan telinga Ulquiorra. Dia mendengus pelan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hei! Tunggu kau! Aha… pasti perempuan itu mengadu padamu bukan! Dia mengadu padamu dengan muka innocent-nya! Dan kamu dengan mudahnya luluh padanya, Ulquiorra!" Loly makin berkicau.

"Loly, sudah-" Menoly berusaha menenangkan Loly.

"M-maafkan kami, Ulquiorra…" Cirucci berkata lemah, menundukkan mukanya.

Ulquiorra langsung bersonido lagi, meninggalkan Loly yang masih marah-marah itu bersama dua orang temannya.

Orihime terduduk gelisah di sofa besar itu. Dia gemetar lagi. Apa yang terjadi pada Shun Shun Rikkanya sekarang? Apa mereka sudah menghancurkannya? Pikiran itu membuat mata Orihime tergenang. Shun Shun Rikka adalah satu-satunya kenangan dari Sora, kakak laki-lakinya yang sudah tiada, untuk melindungi Orihime.

"Onii-san…" Orihime berkata pelan, "… kalau Shun Shun Rikka sudah tidak ada, aku harus bagaimana…?"

"Onna. Aku kembali." Suara datar itu membuat Orihime berdiri dari sofa, dengan cepat dia menghapus air matanya lagi.

Dengan cepat Ulquiorra sudah membuka pintu lalu berdiri di depan Orihime. Mata Orihime melebar karena terkejut. Mukanya langsung memerah. Wajah mereka dekat sekali. Orihime merasakan tangannya terangkat dan dia melihat ke bawah, mulutnya menganga saat melihat tangan Ulquiorra-lah yang mengangkat tangannya. Perlahan Ulquiorra membuka tangan Orihime yang sedari tadi mengepal, dan meletakkan Shun Shun Rikka di telapak tangan itu.

"Shun Shun Rikka? Ulquiorra-"

"Cepat sembuhkan dirimu, onna." potongnya datar.

Orihime mengangguk. "Soten Kesshun," ucapnya pelan.

Dua peri kemudian terbebas dari jepit rambut heksagonal itu kemudian membentuk selimut keemasan di sekitar wajah Orihime. Perlahan luka lebam dan pipinya yang bengkak kembali seperti sediakala. Dengan berat hati Ulquiorra harus mengakui kalau dia mengagumi kemampuan menyembuhkan milik perempuan di hadapannya ini bukanlah kemampuan biasa. Kemampuan dewa, yang luar biasa.

"T-Terima kasih, Ulquiorra…" Orihime tersenyum setelah kedua peri tadi selesai melaksanakan tugasnya. Senyum kali ini tetap diiringi air mata, namun bukan kesedihan yang tergambar dari tangisan itu.

Orihime senang.

"Terima kasih…" melihat senyumnya, perut Ulquiorra serasa geli. Dia memaki dirinya sendiri atas perasaan geli tersebut.

"Jangan sampai terjadi lagi onna," Ulquiorra mengingatkannya kemudian berbalik pergi.

* * *

Orihime memakai jepit rambut kesayangannya itu di rambut orangenya. Perasaannya sudah lebih baik sekarang. Setelah berbaring di sofa dan menyelimuti diri dengan selimut, pandangan Orihime tertuju pada tangan kanannya, yang tadi dipegang Ulquiorra.

Sentuhannya terasa hangat dan lembut, jauh berbeda dari apa yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Walaupun perkataan Ulquiorra selalu sedingin es, sentuhannya berkontradiksi.

Muka Orihime memerah mengingat kejadian tadi. "Duh! Ada apa sih ini!" Orihime segera menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, bergegas tidur.

Wajah Cuatro Espada itu terbayang di pikirannya. Orihime tersenyum. 'Terima kasih, Ulquiorra.'

* * *

Ulquiorra memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk tidur tapi wajah Orihime yang tersenyum tadi… tak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

'Perutku terasa geli saat melihat perempuan itu tersenyum. Apa ada yang salah dengan tubuhku?' Ulquiorra bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Sadar kalau pertanyaan itu tidak berguna, Ulquiorra memilih untuk segera tidur.

* * *

**Chapter 1 selesai!**

**Huffh, semoga aja readers sekalian enjoy membacanya ya…**

**Mohon reviewnya ya, thanks! :D**


	2. Orihime's First Meeting

**Author Notes:**

Nggak nyangka ternyata ada juga yang mau nge-review fic ini! Makasih banget!

Ini update yang uda aku janjikan, maaf kalau lama :(

Well, I hope I can make a better story for you to read.

Now, just read and review! I hope you enjoy your reading! :)

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach hanyalah milik Tite Kubo seorang! Kalau saya yang jadi author Bleach, Ulquiorra pasti masih hidup sampai sekarang :p

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Orihime's First Meeting**

Orihime sudah berdiri di tengah ruangan. Dia tahu betul, tak lama lagi Espada itu akan datang kemari. Hari sudah berganti, dan sekarang adalah waktu Orihime untuk sarapan.

'Espada… Ulquiorra Schiffer…'

Orihime tersenyum kecil mengingat 'kehangatan' Ulquiorra kemarin malam padanya. Mungkin bagi Arrancar itu tidak berarti apa-apa, namun bagi seseorang yang kesepian seperti Orihime, sedikit kebaikan yang diberikan di tempat suram ini, Las Noches, sama artinya dengan memberi air pada tanaman layu. Gadis berambut orange itu lalu melangkah pelan ke tempat Ulquiorra berdiri kemarin, saat dia mengembalikan Shun Shun Rikka yang telah direbut Loly dan kawan-kawan.

"Aku tahu kamu bukan orang yang jahat, Ulquiorra. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi," Orihime segera menggelengkan kepalanya, terkejut oleh gumamannya sendiri.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan! Untuk apa aku ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang Ulquiorra, yang jelas-jelas musuhku… orang yang membawaku ke Las Noches ini? Bu-bukankah selama ini yang selalu ingin kukenal lebih jauh adalah Kurosaki-kun!'

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Onna. Aku masuk," kata suara rendah yang dengan mudah mengagetkan Orihime dari lamunannya.

"ARGH!" Orihime terkejut mendengar suara Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa denganmu onna, sekarang ini sudah waktumu makan," Ulquiorra bertanya dengan tidak peduli, lalu menyuruh seorang Arrancar masuk ke dalam, membawakan sarapan Orihime dengan kereta makan.

Mata Ulquiorra menatapnya tajam. "Makan, onna."

Orihime berjalan dengan lesu ke meja kecil di dekat sofa, dimana Arrancar pelayan tadi sudah menghidangkan sarapan Orihime pagi itu. Nafsu makan Orihime langsung menghilang saat melihat menu sarapan yang sama seperti kemarin: cream soup jagung dan roti, serta segelas air putih.

Arrancar pelayan itu kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar tersebut. Orihime tidak menyentuh makanannya, hanya memandang makanan tersebut dengan pandangan bosan.

"Makan," perintah Ulquiorra.

"… aku tidak mau makan," Orihime langsung mengatakan apa yang ada di benaknya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Ini perintah, onna. Makan!" kata Ulquiorra lagi. Orihime bisa merasakan sedikit kekesalan dari suara Ulquiorra.

Orihime tetap tidak mau menyentuh makanannya. "… aku tidak mau makan," Orihime tetap berkeras hati, "… aku tidak selera melihat makanan itu Ulquiorra… tiap hari, selalu sama."

Ulquiorra melangkah maju mendekati Orihime, gadis itu mundur saat Ulquiorra maju mendekatinya. Mata emerald Ulquiorra memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Kamu harus makan, onna. Sebagai orang yang diberi tanggung jawab oleh Aizen-sama untuk memastikan kondisimu tetap sehat sampai Aizen-sama membutuhkanmu…" Ulquiorra berkata dengan dingin, membuat Orihime sedikit bergidik ngeri, "… aku memerintahkanmu untuk makan."

Orihime justru menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani memandang Ulquiorra.

"… haruskah aku memasukkan makanan itu dengan paksa ke kerongkonganmu?" suara Ulquiorra benar-benar terasa menyesakkan bagi Orihime.

"… atau kamu lebih memilih untuk diikat dan diberi infus?"

Orihime kesal mendengar perkataan dingin Ulquiorra. "Baiklah! Aku makan!" sambil cemberut Orihime duduk di sofa putih kemudian memakan sarapannya pagi itu. Tiap sendok sup yang dia santap, ataupun tiap gigitan roti yang dimakannya, tidak terasa mengenyangkan. Orihime makan sambil menatap kesal Cuatro Espada itu.

Ulquiorra hanya terdiam, mengamati Orihime yang makan dan memastikan perempuan itu menghabiskan semua makanannya. Dia ingin tersenyum puas saat Orihime meneguk air putih terakhirnya, namun tentu saja Ulquiorra tidak melakukannya.

"Bagus," Ulquiorra tidak sedang memuji, dia hanya puas karena Orihime melaksanakan perintahnya.

Orihime ingin menangis. Mungkin dirinya terlalu berharap pada Ulquiorra. Gadis itu berharap Ulquiorra akan berubah pagi ini, menunjukkan sikap 'hangat' pada dirinya seperti semalam. Harapan itu tentu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Orihime mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Sekarang ikut denganku onna, Aizen-sama ingin kamu ikut rapat Espada pagi ini," Ulquiorra melangkah pergi meninggalkannya menuju pintu kamar.

Orihime terkejut. "U-Untuk apa? Aku bukan Espada sepertimu…"

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Aizen-sama. Lagipula kamu bagian dari kami sekarang. Jangan banyak tanya, onna." jawab Ulquiorra tanpa melihat Orihime.

Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Ulquiorra, dia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang rapat. Mata Orihime terkagum-kagum melihat desain dari Las Noches. Atap bangunan tersebut sangat tinggi, pilar-pilar yang menopang bangunan itu sangat banyak dan menimbulkan kesan megah. Mereka sudah berjalan hampir lima menit namun tidak juga sampai. Orihime mulai merasa lelah.

"Ulquiorra… apa masih jauh?" tanya Orihime polos.

"Sebentar lagi, onna." Ulquiorra menjawab dengan santai.

Tepat di belokan menuju ruang rapat, Ulquiorra mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat salah satu Espada yang biasa membuatnya kesal, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, sedang berdiri di sana. Orihime langsung gemetar dan merapatkan diri pada Ulquiorra, gadis itu masih ingat betul pemilik reiatsu yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan ketakutan itu.

"Oh, Ulquiorra! Pet-sama!" Grimmjow menyapa mereka dengan diiringi senyuman yang membuat Orihime semakin takut.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra hanya menjawabnya dengan cuek, "…ayo cepat, onna."

Belum sempat beranjak, Grimmjow langsung menarik tangan Orihime, membuat mata abu-abunya melebar terkejut.

"Kamu belum menjawabku, Pet-sama." ujarnya pelan.

"Apa-apaan kau, Grimmjow. Aku rasa dia tidak perlu menyapamu balik," Ulquiorra protes. Grimmjow hanya membuang-buang waktunya dan Orihime. Rapat segera dimulai dan Ulquiorra tidak mau membuat Aizen menunggu.

"Umm… G-Grimmjow-san? S-selamat pagi," Orihime tersenyum simpul, membuat Sexta Espada itu tertawa.

"Ha! Kamu sungguh manis, Pet-sama! Ulquiorra 'beruntung' bisa diserahi tugas untuk menjagamu di sini!" Grimmjow memuji sekaligus mengejek Ulquiorra.

'Sexta Espada ini… apa masalahnya denganku, tiap hari selalu cari cara untuk membuatku marah.' Ulquiorra membatin dalam hati.

"Apa Ulquiorra juga menjagamu di tempat tidur, Pet-sama?" Grimmjow menekan tombol yang membuat muka Orihime memerah dan mata Ulquiorra melebar.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Hentikan omong kosongmu, Grimmjow. Lama kelamaan kamu makin seperti si idiot Nnoitra."

Alis Grimmjow naik satu senti, "APA! Jangan bandingkan aku dengan si mesum itu…," Grimmjow protes, "… Emospada."

Orihime berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan tawa saat mendengar ejekan Grimmjow untuk Ulquiorra. 'Emospada'? Ulquiorra memang seperti mengikuti aliran Emo, kulit pucat, rambut hitam kelam serta pembawaannya yang cuek makin membuatnya seperti Emo.

"Dasar anak kucing," Ulquiorra berkata datar, kali ini dia yang memencet tombol kemarahan Grimmjow.

Kedua Espada itu berpandangan dingin dan seperti akan menerkam satu sama lain. Ulquiorra sudah mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk menyerang Grimmjow. Grimmjow sendiri sudah tersenyum lebar, bersiap untuk menyerang Ulquiorra. Orihime ketakutan.

"Minggir, kalian menghalangi jalanku," sebuah suara alto berkata pada mereka.

Tercera Espada, Tia Hallibel berdiri tepat di belakang Grimmjow. Mata hijau cerahnya memandang bosan pada dua Espada di hadapannya itu. Ini sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari Hallibel dan para Espada lain, melihat Cuatro dan Sexta saling mengejek walaupun tidak pernah berujung pada perkelahian. Mulut Orihime menganga, terpesona oleh sosok Hallibel yang dewasa, dimana dengan mudah menghentikan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra.

"Hallibel," Ulquiorra berkomentar datar lalu menurunkan tangannya.

"Cih, Hallibel kamu selalu menggangguku dan Ulquiorra." Grimmjow protes kemudian menurunkan tangannya juga.

"Lebih baik kita segera masuk, rapat segera dimulai," Hallibel berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Orihime masih terkejut dengan kejadian di depan matanya tadi. Tidak disangka, Ulquiorra yang tenang bisa terpancing emosi juga. Dia melirik Grimmjow, dan mendapati Espada berambut biru itu menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, kesal.

Ulquiorra sudah berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan akhirnya Orihime mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang rapat.

* * *

Sebuah meja panjang berada tepat di tengah ruangan besar itu. Warna ruangan itu tetap sama seperti ruangan lain di tiap ruangan di Las Noches, hitam dan putih; juga bernuansa sama suramnya. Ruangan itu sudah berisi banyak orang, yang Orihime tahu mereka adalah Espada dan penguasa Hueco Mundo, Sousuke Aizen, serta anak buah loyalnya, Gin Ichimaru dan Tousen Kaname. Mantan kapten divisi tiga dan sembilan Soul Society itu berdiri di sebelah kanan dan kiri Aizen.

Aizen tersenyum saat melihat Orihime. Senyuman yang diberikan Aizen saat itu, mampu membuat wanita manapun berdebar, termasuk Orihime.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang. Selamat datang di rapat Espada perdanamu, Orihime Inoue," sambut Aizen ramah. Orihime mengangguk malu. Gin dengan senyum rubahnya yang khas tersenyum pada Orihime yang membuat gadis berambut orange itu sedikit ketakutan.

Ulquiorra sudah duduk di kursinya yang tepat di sebelah Aizen namun juga terletak di seberang Grimmjow. Mata mereka bertemu dengan kesal, lalu dengan cuek Ulquiorra membuang muka, dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada raja Hueco Mundo. Orihime melihat tingkah kedua Arrancar tersebut dan dia tersenyum kecil. 'Mereka sangat lucu,' pikirnya,

"Orihime, silahkan duduk," Aizen membuyarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya, menyuruh Orihime duduk.

"Dimana aku harus duduk, Aizen-sama? Tidak ada tempat kosong…" Orihime menjawab penuh keraguan. Semua kursi sudah penuh. Gin dan Tousen selalu berdiri sampai rapat selesai.

"Duduk di sini," Aizen membuat gerakan dengan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Orihime agar duduk di pangkuannya. Muka Orihime memerah malu. Gin, untuk sekali lagi menampakkan senyum rubahnya sementara Tousen tetap tanpa emosi.

Reaksi dari para Espada beraneka ragam. Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafasnya sedangkan Grimmjow memandang Aizen dengan pandangan iri, sama seperti Nnoitra. Zommari, Barragan, Aaroniero serta Hallibel tidak mengubah ekspresi mereka. Szayel si ilmuwan terpesona melihat perubahan sikap Orihime dan sepertinya tertarik dengan perilaku dan tingkah manusia. Yammy mendengus, sementara Starrk justru menguap.

"… ba-baiklah, Aizen-sama…" Orihime menjawab dengan malu-malu kemudian duduk di tempat dimana Aizen perintahkan tadi.

Aizen tersenyum puas lalu dengan suara baritonnya dia membuka rapat. "Rapat bisa dimulai sekarang, Espada-Espadaku tersayang. Yammy, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, aku meminta laporan dan pendapat kalian mengenai para Shinigami yang kalian lawan di kota Karakura tempo hari."

Orihime tercekat kaget saat Aizen menyebut kata 'Shinigami'. Pikiran gadis itu melayang pada teman-temannya. Orihime berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya dengan memasang baik-baik telinganya, mendengarkan setiap penjelasan dari para Espada.

"Aizen-sama, bocah Shinigami berambut putih yang dulu sempat melawan Luppi, sepertinya bukan lawan yang bisa diremehkan!" Yammy berkata dari ujung meja, "…kemampuannya untuk mengontrol es itu sedikit membuatku merinding!"

Hallibel mengangkat kepalanya, "Mengendalikan es katamu, Yammy?" Arrancar berambut pirang itu bertanya.

"Itu benar, Hallibel! Aku bisa merasakan udara di sekitar menjadi dingin saat bocah itu menghunuskan pedangnya. Cih, Luppi dengan sombongnya melawan bocah itu, padahal aku tahu dia takkan menang! Hahaha!" suara tawa Yammy menggelegar.

"Kalau begitu, bocah itu akan jadi lawan yang menyenangkan untukku," jawab Hallibel. Dari balik kerah jaketnya yang tinggi, wanita itu tersenyum.

'Toushiro-kun…' Orihime menjadi khawatir dengan kapten divisi kesepuluh itu.

"Selain itu, Aizen-sama… ada tiga Shinigami yang sempat mengganggu pertarungan Luppi… yang satu pria botak, lalu satu pria yang gemulai seperti perempuan, serta perempuan cantik yang mengendalikan pasir," Yammy menambahkan.

Gin langsung memasang telinganya dengan lebih tajam. 'Rangiku….'

"Bukankah ketiga orang itu kalah oleh Resurreccion Luppi?" Grimmjow bertanya balik.

Yammy mengangguk. "Itu benar, Grimmjow! Coba saja bocah berambut putih itu tidak datang, aku yakin ketiga Shinigami itu sudah tamat."

Wajah Orihime menjadi pucat.

"Oh iya, Aizen-sama… ada orang aneh yang tiba-tiba menggangguku di kota Karakura," Yammy berkata lagi, sedikit kesal.

"Seperti apa orangnya, Yammy?" tanya Aizen.

"Laki-laki, berambut pirang pucat… Mengenakan haori hijau, geta dan topi bergaris-garis," jawab Yammy.

'Urahara-san?' Orihime tidak tahu kalau saat itu, Urahara juga ikut bertempur.

"… akan tetapi Shinigami yang paling menyenangkan tentu saja Shinigami berambut orange itu, Aizen-sama. Ichigo Kurosaki," Grimmjow tiba-tiba menambahkan. Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar.

"… aku hampir saja membunuhnya, kalau Shinigami perempuan yang kecil itu tidak menggangguku! Yammy, aku mengerti benar perasaanmu!" Grimmjow tertawa, namun tetap memperlihatkan kekesalan.

"Grimmjow, apakah Shinigami perempuan yang kamu maksud itu… Shinigami perempuan berambut hitam… yang berada di samping Ichigo Kurosaki saat aku menjemputmu?" Ulquiorra bertanya.

"Ya! Perempuan itu! Aku benar-benar kesal padanya. Seenaknya saja dia membekukanku dengan zanpakuto-nya!" Grimmjow menjawab berapi-api.

"Seingatku saat itu ada laki-laki berambut pirang berponi yang membuatmu babak belur, Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra menambahkan, sekaligus mengejek Grimmjow.

"Untung kamu mengingatkanku, Ulquiorra! Aizen-sama, lelaki pirang itu, serta Ichigo Kurosaki, mereka berdua menggunakan topeng aneh yang membuat reiatsu mereka… seperti kami." Grimmjow menanggapi, dan memperoleh anggukan dari Aizen.

"Menarik. Deskripsikan padaku lebih rinci tentang bocah ryoka dan lelaki pirang itu, Grimmjow…" perintah Aizen.

"Ichigo Kurosaki hanya mampu bertahan sebentar dengan topeng itu, bukan masalah bagiku… namun orang yang satunya lagi, yang membuatku penasaran."

Orihime mulai memutar otaknya… 'Lelaki berambut pirang berponi… dan menolong Kurosaki-kun? Sepertinya aku tahu siapa dia…'

"Dia menembakkan cero." lanjut Grimmjow. Sontak semua Espada memandangnya dengan serius.

Gin bertepuk tangan, namun memperoleh tatapan dingin dari Grimmjow. Gin tersenyum rubah. "Aizen-sama, apakah mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Aku yakin Orihime mengetahui siapa saja mereka," jawab Aizen santai, padahal dia sudah tahu siapa saja identitas orang-orang yang sempat 'bermain' dengan para Espada. Mata coklat Aizen bertemu dengan mata abu-abu Orihime yang terbelalak, "… maukah kamu memberitahu kami, identitas mereka?"

Orihime tidak punya pilihan.

"Bo-bocah berambut putih tadi… kapten divisi kesepuluh dari Gotei 13, Toushiro Hitsugaya… lalu perempuan cantik yang Yammy maksudkan tadi…" suara Orihime bergetar.

"… Rangiku Matsumoto, wakil kapten dari divisi kesepuluh," suara Gin tiba-tiba muncul. Aizen hanya tersenyum tipis.

"… umm, Ichimaru-sama benar… dia Rangiku Matsumoto… lalu dua Shinigami yang bersamanya Ikkaku Madarame serta Ayasegawa Yumichika. Keduanya dari divisi kesebelas…" dada Orihime terasa nyeri karena tiap kata yang dia ucapkan, sama saja dengan menggiring teman-teman Shinigaminya pada Aizen, pada kematian.

"Lelaki ber-geta itu, Kisuke Urahara…" Tangan Orihime sedikit gemetar saat menyebut nama pemilik toko yang nyentrik itu.

"… Shinigami yang bersama Kurosaki-kun… dia Rukia Kuchiki," mata Orihime terasa mulai basah, betapa tak relanya dia memberitahu Aizen dan para Espada tentang semua ini.

Aaroniero tiba-tiba berdiri dari ujung meja, mengagetkan Yammy. "Apa katamu, onna? Rukia Kuchiki?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Orihime mengangguk. "I-itu benar," jawab Orihime bingung.

"Aku tahu kamu memiliki urusan pribadi dengan Kuchiki-san, Aaroniero… tapi perlu kamu ingat sekarang ini kita sedang rapat," suara Aizen tanpa nada, reiatsunya menusuk Novena Espada itu hingga dia terduduk kembali di kursinya.

"… Aizen-sama…" Orihime berkata lagi, "… untuk lelaki pirang yang terakhir, aku tidak begitu yakin dia siapa… tapi dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang di sekolahku."

"Siapa dia, Orihime?" tanya Aizen.

"Hirako Shinji," Orihime menjawab dengan mantap. Mata Aizen melebar mendengar jawaban polos dari Orihime.

'Hirako Shinji! Lucu sekali… mantan kaptenku?' pikirnya. Aizen tersedot dalam pikirannya sendiri, tidak habis pikir dirinya mengetahui mantan kaptennya ikut membantu Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Aizen-sama?" panggil Ulquiorra sedikit cemas karena Aizen tidak juga sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Ini menarik, Aizen-sama," Tousen yang daritadi diam, akhirnya berbicara juga, "… tidak kusangka ternyata makin lama makin melibatkan banyak pihak."

Aizen tertawa kecil, dimana Orihime menangkapnya sebagai tawa licik khas Aizen, saat mantan kapten divisi lima itu berhasil memecahkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasimu, Orihime. Aku yakin itu berguna bagi kita semua," Aizen tersenyum lagi, senyum yang sama seperti apa yang diberikan pada Orihime saat gadis itu masuk ruangan rapat.

"Sama-sama, Aizen-sama. Aku senang bisa membantu Aizen-sama," Orihime menjawab dengan kebohongan. Jujur, dia ingin muntah sekarang.

"Espada. Aku pikir sedikit 'sapaan' dari Grimmjow, Yammy, Wonderweiss, Luppi dan Ulquiorra di kota Karakura tempo hari sudah cukup memberi peringatan pada para Shinigami akan keseriusan kita. Aku ingin kalian semua selalu siap kapanpun aku membutuhkan kalian," Aizen berkata serius pada Espada loyalnya.

"… kalian boleh pergi sekarang. Rapat selesai." Aizen menutup rapat tersebut kemudian menurunkan Orihime dari pangkuannya. Dengan lembut dia mengelus rambut orange Orihime lalu berbalik pergi, diikuti Gin dan Tousen.

Wajah Orihime merah bagai tomat karena perlakuan Aizen tadi tidak pernah dia terima sebelumnya dari laki-laki manapun. Walaupun Orihime tahu Aizen melakukan hal tersebut hanya untuk menarik hati Orihime agar gadis itu tetap pada janjinya untuk setia pada Aizen, hal tersebut tetap membuat Orihime memerah.

Belum ada satu Espada pun yang beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Suara Starrk yang menguap bagaikan isyarat sesungguhnya atas berakhirnya rapat bagi Espada. Barragan yang paling tua, meninggalkan kursinya, diikuti Aaroniero serta Zommari. Hallibel memandangi Primera Espada, Starrk dengan tatapan heran.

"Starrk, jangan bilang dari tadi kamu tidak mendengarkan seluruh isi rapat," Arrancar pirang itu berkata dengan penuh takjub.

"… kau kejam, Hallibel. Tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku hanya tertidur di saat-saat terakhir," Starrk menjawab lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Nnoitra tertawa. "Kamu hebat, Starrk. Semalas apapun aku untuk mendegarkan apa yang dikatakan Aizen-sama… aku tidak pernah tertidur saat rapat."

Szayel menghampiri Orihime yang berdiri di sebelah Ulquiorra. "Halo, Orihime Inoue-san. Aku Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz. Apa kabarmu hari ini?" Espada berambut pink itu bertanya ramah.

"B-Baik, Szayel-san!" Orihime menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Efek dari sentuhan Aizen masih terasa.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu, Orihime. Aku harap kamu berkenan untuk singgah di laboratoriumku," kata Szayel lagi.

"Laboratorium yang mirip gudang itu, Szayel?" Grimmjow menggoda Szayel dengan gurauannya. Szayel hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melambaikan tangannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Orihime.

"Onna, ayo kita pergi sekarang," Ulquiorra berkata pelan, lalu berbalik pergi. Orihime mengikuti kepergian Ulquiorra, dimana sebelumnya dia menundukkan kepalanya penuh hormat pada Espada yang berada di ruangan.

"… Grimmjow, apa pendapatmu tentang Pet-sama?" Nnoitra tiba-tiba mendekati Grimmjow yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Mata Nnoitra memancarkan aura genit seperti biasanya, dan membuat Grimmjow menghela nafas.

"Dia manis," jawab Grimmjow santai, "… aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa Aizen-sama menyuruh Emospada itu yang menjaga Pet-sama, padahal lihat saja kelakuan Ulquiorra… sungguh tidak peduli pada gadis itu."

Nnoitra tertawa. "Oh? Kamu cemburu, Sexta?"

Grimmjow menggeram. "Tidak akan pernah, idiot. Argh, kamu dan Ulquiorra lama kelamaan bisa membunuhku dengan tiap ejekan dan perkataan dari kalian!" Grimmjow bersonido menuju kamarnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, Hallibel terlihat sedang berjalan bersama Starrk, kali ini Nnoitra menghampiri mereka. "Halo, Hallibel. Hari ini kamu cantik dan seksi seperti biasanya," godanya pada Hallibel.

Tercera Espada hanya menghela nafas sedangkan Starrk menguap lagi.

"Starrk?" panggil Hallibel, lalu dijawab dengan suara 'Hnn' dari Primera Espada itu.

"Aku duluan," pamit Hallibel, kemudian dia bersonido pergi. Merasa diacuhkan, Nnoitra jadi emosi.

"Apa-apaan itu? Hallibel mengacuhkanku, namun sempat-sempatnya pamit padamu, Starrk?" lengkingan Nnoitra membuat mata Starrk terbuka.

"Jika aku jadi Hallibel… aku juga akan mengacuhkanmu, Nnoitra… karena tiap hari selalu menggodaku tidak jelas," jawab Starrk datar.

Nnoitra kali ini terkejut. "Apa! Starrk, sejak kapan kau-"

"Aku mengantuk, mau tidur. Sampai jumpa, Quinto." Espada berambut coklat itu lalu bersonido pergi meninggalkan seorang Nnoitra Jiruga yang tetap marah-marah di tempat.

* * *

Orihime tersenyum saat dia dan Ulquiorra sudah tiba di kamarnya. Senyum itu lagi-lagi membuat perut Ulquiorra terasa geli. Diperhatikan olehnya tingkah laku Orihime dari mata hijau emeraldnya yang tajam, namun Ulquiorra tidak tahu alasan perempuan itu tersenyum ceria seperti saat ini.

"Bisakah kamu berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, onna?" Ulquiorra dengan dinginnya memerintahkan Orihime agar berhenti tersenyum.

Gadis berambut orange itu tertawa kecil. "Aku senang hari ini, Ulquiorra. Kamu tahu mengapa?" tanyanya pada Espada berambut hitam itu.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab, Orihime menafsirkan tatapan tanpa emosi dari Ulquiorra itu sebagai izin untuk tetap meneruskan.

"Teman-teman Espadamu sangat menyenangkan, Ulquiorra. Tiap hari bersama mereka, aku yakin hidupmu tidak pernah bosan," Orihime tersenyum lagi, teringat akan sembilan Espada yang baru ditemuinya hari ini itu.

"Teman, katamu?" Ulquiorra bertanya tanpa nada.

"Iya, teman. Mereka temanmu, bukan?" mata Orihime berbinar.

Ulquiorra membuang muka. "Mereka semua bukan temanku, onna. Kami para Espada tidak seperti kalian, para manusia yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa teman. Espada-Espada yang tadi kamu temui di ruang rapat… mereka sama sepertiku, Arrancar yang tidak punya jiwa dan kami hidup hanya untuk Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra menjawab pertanyaan polos Orihime.

"Oh…" sahut Orihime kecewa. Hilang sudah bayangannya tentang persahabatan antar Espada.

"… memang ada beberapa dari kami yang sering berbicara satu sama lain, onna. Aaroniero dan Zommari misalnya… mereka sering ditugaskan dalam satu misi oleh Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra menambahkan cepat-cepat setelah mendengar ekspresi kekecewaan Orihime.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana denganmu dan… Grimmjow, Ulquiorra?" Orihime bertanya lagi, semakin penasaran.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi kucing itu selalu cari gara-gara denganku. Kami memang sering berselisih paham," jawab Ulquiorra.

Orihime jadi mengerti alasan mengapa Espada berambut hitam dan biru itu tampak tidak akur satu sama lain. Mungkin ini hanya dari sudut pandang Ulquiorra, gadis itu juga ingin mencari tahu bagaimana pendapat dari sudut pandang Grimmjow.

"Aku terlalu banyak bicara… onna, aku akan kembali saat makan siangmu." Ulquiorra membalikkan tubuhnya.

"… kalau kamu tidak mau makan lagi, aku akan memasukkannya secara paksa ke kerongkonganmu," ancamnya dingin, lalu pergi.

Berbeda dengan tadi pagi, saat Ulquiorra mengatakan ancaman itu Orihime ketakutan, marah dan ingin menangis. Akan tetapi saat ini dia hanya ingin tersenyum untuk menanggapi perkataan Ulquiorra tadi.

'Walaupun mereka tidak punya jiwa, tingkah laku mereka menyerupai manusia. Hollow… Arrancar… Espada… mereka memang sosok yang menarik,' pikir Orihime.

* * *

Chapter 2 selesai!

Orihime : Author sinting! Kenapa aku harus duduk di pangkuan Aizen! *Tsubaki uda siap siap meluncur*

Amee : Hee. Itu buat jalan cerita. Suka suka aku dong, Hime.

Orihime : *diam gak bisa bales*

Ulqui : Ada Grimmjow ya… aduh.

Grimmy : Hei! Apa maksud kata 'aduh' mu itu, Emospada!

Ulqui : *nyuekin Grimmy*

Orihime : *sweatdrop*

Amee : Nggak nyangka, ide muncul di saat pilek sedang menyerang! *nyengir*

Tetap review, saya akan berusaha update secepat mungkin!

Stay tuned! XD


	3. Exploration in Las Noches

**Author Notes :**

Makasih reviewnya, readers!

Eniwei, ada yang udah nonton Bleach anime episode 272?

Benar-benar episode yang membuat air mata mengucur…

Sekarang Ulquiorra sudah resmi wafat baik di versi anime dan manganya… :(

Read and Review as usual please,

I hope you enjoy your reading! :)

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach hanyalah milik Tite Kubo seorang! Cuatro Espada akan tetap hidup kalau aku yang jadi Author Bleach! Hhuueee *nangis lagi*

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Exploration in Las Noches**

Orihime sudah mempersiapkan diri di kamar, menunggu Espada bermata emerald itu datang kemari untuk memberinya makan seperti biasa. Sejak kejadian beberapa hari lalu, Orihime cenderung untuk menantikan kehadiran Ulquiorra. Walaupun Ulquiorra tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara panjang lebar, keberadaan Ulquiorra di ruangan kecil itu, sudah cukup untuk membuat Orihime merasa… kalau dia tidak sendirian di tempat seperti Las Noches ini.

Tiga ketukan di pintu itu menjadi tanda bahwa Ulquiorra akan segera masuk.

"Onna, aku masuk." suara rendah Espada itu terdengar dari balik pintu sebelum dia masuk.

Orihime merasakan ada yang lain dengan Ulquiorra malam ini. Dia hanya datang sendiri, tanpa ditemani Arrancar pelayan yang biasa mendorong kereta makan.

"Ulquiorra? B-Bukannya sekarang waktu makan malamku? Mengapa kamu datang sendirian?" Orihime bertanya penasaran.

Ulquiorra memandangi penampilan Orihime dari atas sampai bawah dengan seksama. Wajah Ulquiorra terlihat bosan pada gadis itu. Orihime yang menyadari bahwa Ulquiorra mengamatinya dengan seksama seperti itu, langsung merona merah. Ulquiorra tidak seperti biasanya.

"A-Ada apa Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime sedikit terbata-bata.

"… cukup pantas," jawab Ulquiorra.

Gadis berambut orange itu bertambah bingung. "M-Maaf?"

"… kamu sudah cukup pantas untuk bisa duduk semeja dengan Aizen-sama, onna…" Ulquiorra menyelesaikan perkataannya tanpa nada seperti biasa.

'Apa itu pujian untukku?' pikir Orihime, wajahnya sudah bersemu merah.

"Malam ini Aizen-sama ingin makan malam denganmu, onna. Ikut denganku, aku akan mengantarmu pada Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra langsung berbalik tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, memaksa Orihime yang masih terkejut untuk segera mengikutinya.

Orihime berjalan di belakang Ulquiorra, layaknya anak ayam yang berjalan mengikuti induknya. Orihime tidak pernah berjalan di samping Ulquiorra, bahkan untuk minta izin agar Arrancar itu memperlambat langkahnya yang cepat saja, Orihime tidak berani. Orihime sadar betul dia ini bukan siapa-siapa. Apapun yang dikatakan dan dilakukan Ulquiorra pada dirinya, semua itu murni perintah dari Aizen.

Namun Orihime sedikit bersyukur dia tidak harus berjalan di sebelah Ulquiorra. Kehadiran Cuatro Espada itu hari demi hari makin terasa penting bagi Orihime. Orihime tidak menganggap Ulquiorra sebagai seseorang yang spesial, tetapi sejak insiden dengan Loly beberapa hari yang lalu, Orihime tak jarang memikirkan Espada itu, mempertanyakan 'kehangatan' yang diberikan olehnya. Wajah Orihime selalu berubah dua tingkat lebih merah tiap mengingat saat dimana tangan putih pucat itu memegang tangannya yang mengepal, membukanya perlahan dan meletakkan jepit rambutnya itu. Dipandanginya punggung Espada itu. Ulquiorra dekat dengannya, tapi terasa sangat jauh.

'Hentikan pikiranmu itu, Orihime. Sadarlah karena siapa kamu bisa berada di tempat seperti ini,' Orihime memaki dirinya sendiri, tanpa sadar dia berhenti di tengah jalan.

"….mengapa berhenti, onna? Tindakanmu itu hanya membuat Aizen-sama menunggu," Ulquiorra mengingatkan sambil berbalik menghampiri gadis berambut orange itu.

"… ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Ulquiorra! Maafkan aku! A-ayo jalan lagi," Orihime gelagapan, terkejut saat Ulquiorra tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya.

Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafasnya. Orihime dengan panik langsung mundur satu meter dari Ulquiorra. Espada bermata emerald itu membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkahkan kembali kakinya. Kali ini Orihime memilih untuk berjalan tanpa melihat punggung Ulquiorra dan sekuat tenaga memfokuskan diri agar tidak menabrak sesuatu karena dia memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk ke lantai.

"Aizen-sama, aku sudah membawa Orihime Inoue," Ulquiorra berkata sambil membuka sebuah pintu putih tinggi di hadapan mereka.

Mata Orihime terpana melihat ruangan yang dia masuki sekarang. Ruangan ini berbeda dengan ruangan di Las Noches yang lain. Dinding ruangan ini penuh dengan jendela kaca, gadis itu bisa melihat suasana padang pasir Hueco Mundo di luar, lengkap dengan cahaya bulan di langit dunia Hollow itu. Sudah lama sekali Orihime tidak melihat dunia di luar bangunan megah Las Noches, pemandangan itu membuatnya takjub. Di ujung ruangan ada tangga spiral menuju ke lantai dua. Ruangan itu tidak berisi banyak furniture namun kesan yang ditimbulkan ruangan itu sungguh… terkesan minimalis.

"Selamat datang, Orihime. Silahkan duduk," Aizen yang sedang duduk di meja makan di tengah ruangan, mempersilahkan pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu untuk duduk bersamanya di meja makan.

Orihime baru akan menarik kursi mejanya, namun Ulquiorra sudah menarikkan kursi untuknya. Wajah Orihime, lagi-lagi memerah.

"T-T-Terima kasih, Ulquiorra…" kata Orihime terbata-bata.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab ucapan terima kasih dari Orihime dan pandangan matanya beralih pada Aizen. "Aizen-sama, adakah hal lain yang bisa kulakukan untuk anda?"

"Ah, Ulquiorra… terima kasih kamu telah mengantarkan Orihime kemari. Kamu boleh pergi sekarang," jawab Aizen.

Ulquiorra menunduk hormat kemudian berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Orihime berdua dengan Aizen di ruangan berdinding kaca itu.

"Oh, maafkan ketidaksopananku, Orihime. Mari kita mulai makan malamnya," kata Aizen ramah.

Mereka berdua makan malam dalam suasana yang bisa dibilang romantis. Perut Orihime terasa geli kalau membayangkan lelaki di depannya ini adalah sosok yang romantis. Apakah mungkin, seorang yang ingin menghancurkan Soul Society sampai menjadi debu itu, sama dengan seseorang yang sempat-sempatnya makan malam dengannya, ditemani dengan cahaya lilin di meja itu, pemandangan malam Hueco Mundo yang suram namun indah serta memandanginya dengan tatapan lembut seakan-akan Orihime adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya?

Orihime dan Aizen sudah selesai dengan makan malam mereka, kali ini pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Orihime ingin menampar dirinya sendiri saat dia mulai merasakan wajahnya mulai panas lagi.

"Orihime, bagaimana hari-harimu di Las Noches?" tanya Aizen.

"Umm, Aizen-sama... me-menyenangkan," jawab Orihime.

Aizen tertawa kecil. "Menyenangkan? Oh baguslah, aku senang mendengarnya."

"A-Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu pada Aizen-sama, bila Aizen-sama tidak keberatan…?" Orihime tidak tahu keberanian itu muncul darimana, tetapi sudah sejak lama dia ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Aizen.

"… katakan saja Orihime," pinta Aizen.

"Selama ini aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku di dalam kamar… setelah kemarin Aizen-sama mengundangku untuk ikut rapat Espada… a-aku merasa bahwa kehidupan di luar kamarku… lebih menarik…" Orihime terbata-bata, bingung menjelaskan maksud perkataannya pada Aizen.

Aizen meneguk wine-nya dengan anggun, lalu mata coklatnya terpaku pada Orihime, "… kamu ingin bisa keluar kamar?"

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, "… i-iya, Aizen-sama. Aku pikir mengeksplorasi tempat seperti Las Noches ini, sesuatu yang menarik…"

Aizen tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Ulquiorra!" suara Aizen menggema di ruangan itu, kemudian Espada yang tadi dipanggil olehnya, membuka pintu dan dalam sekejap sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Anda memanggil, Aizen-sama?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Putri kita ingin mengeksplorasi Las Noches. Aku memberikannya izin untuk itu, karena menurutku itu hal yang baik mengingat mulai sekarang Orihime adalah bagian dari kita," Aizen menjelaskan.

Orihime gembira mendengar perkataan Aizen tadi. Betapa menyenangkannya bila bisa berjalan-jalan mengitari Las Noches seorang diri, mungkin dia bisa mencoba singgah ke laboratorium Szayel, atau mungkin bermain-main di hamparan pasir Hueco Mundo?

"…Ulquiorra, aku memberimu perintah untuk menemaninya selama eksplorasi di Las Noches itu. Tetap jaga Orihime seperti tugas yang telah aku berikan padamu sebelumnya, karena aku tak mau sesuatu terjadi pada putri Las Noches ini," Aizen menambahkan.

Orihime bisa melihat ada palu besar yang menghancurkan impian singkatnya tadi. Semua tidak akan pernah bisa dilakukannya jika Cuatro Espada itu bersamanya terus selama eksplorasi berlangsung. Dia akan menganggap tindakan-tindakan itu tidak berguna dan hanya membuat malu Aizen-sama yang telah bermurah hati memberikannya izin.

"… itu ide yang bagus, Aizen-sama. Aku akan menemani Orihime Inoue selama melaksanakan kegiatan tersebut," jawab Ulquiorra, kemudian membungkuk penuh hormat pada Aizen.

"Terimakasih Ulquiorra, kalau kamu bersamanya, aku lebih tenang. Orihime?" pandangan Aizen beralih pada Orihime, "… kamu bisa mengeksplorasi Las Noches ini, bersama Ulquiorra. Akan terasa lebih menyenangkan kalau kamu memiliki teman untuk bicara selama eksplorasi, bukan? Ulquiorra bukan guide yang buruk," Aizen membubuhkan sedikit humor di akhir perkataannya.

"T-Terima kasih, Aizen-sama…!" Orihime berkata senang, walaupun ada sedikit kekecewaan di hatinya.

"Sama-sama, Orihime. Adakah hal lain yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Hmm?" Lagi-lagi Aizen tersenyum elegan dan membuat Orihime merona merah. Gadis itu benar-benar diperlakukan bak seorang putri oleh Aizen. Tak heran beberapa hari lalu Loly menamparnya karena iri.

"Tidak, Aizen-sama. Ini sudah cukup bagiku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas kebaikan hati Aizen-sama," jawab Orihime.

Aizen mengangguk. "Makan malam yang menyenangkan, Orihime. Aku harap kita bisa makan malam seperti ini lagi di lain kesempatan. Ulquiorra, tolong antar Orihime kembali ke kamarnya," kata Aizen.

Ulquiorra dengan sigap langsung melaksanakan perintah. Orihime menundukkan kepala pada Aizen kemudian gadis itu pergi berlalu dengan Ulquiorra.

'Matahari harus tetap bersinar di antara yang sudah mati, bagaimanapun caranya. Mungkin dengan adanya matahari di tempat ini, Las Noches akan kembali hidup,' pikir Aizen dalam hati lalu menaiki tangga di ruangan tersebut, tangga menuju ruang pribadinya.

* * *

Orihime menunggu hari ini tiba. Tadi malam gadis itu hanya tidur sebentar karena dia menyusun matang-matang rencana eksplorasinya untuk hari ini. Orihime tersenyum memandangi secarik kertas kecil di tangannya itu. Tulisan tangan Orihime memenuhi kertas putih itu, berisi semua rencananya, sekaligus rencana untuk seorang Espada yang akan ikut menemaninya hari ini.

Sarapan yang biasa menjadi sesuatu yang menjengkelkan baginya, khusus untuk hari ini tidak dianggapnya sebagai masalah yang berarti. Orihime memakan semua sarapannya tanpa sisa, tanpa disadari membuat Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis melihat antusiasme gadis itu saat melaksanakan perintahnya.

"Kamu sudah siap, onna?" kata suara dari balik pintu. Ulquiorra.

"Iya aku sudah siap, Ulquiorra!" jawab Orihime bersemangat.

Espada keempat itu membuka pintu perlahan. Orihime berdiri dengan senyumnya yang manis. Ulquiorra memandanginya tanpa ekspresi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, rasa geli di perut Ulquiorra kembali menganggu, nyaris menghancurkan topeng tanpa ekspresinya. Dia mengamati bahwa gadis berambut orange itu menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya.

"…apa itu, onna?" tanyanya, sedikit penasaran.

"Ini rencana untuk hari ini, Ulquiorra!" jawab Orihime senang. "Apa kamu… umm… ingin tahu?" Orihime bertanya ragu-ragu.

Sebelum pergi ke kamar Orihime, Ulquiorra menghadap Aizen terlebih dahulu. Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu ingin Ulquiorra menjadi 'teman' untuk Orihime hari ini, menjadi seseorang yang bisa membuat Orihime merasa tenang selama eksplorasi berlangsung. Ulquiorra, walaupun dalam hati kecilnya dia tidak mau, tidak bisa berkata apapun selain 'Baiklah Aizen-sama' pada penciptanya itu.

"… beritahu aku, onna," perintah Ulquiorra.

Mata abu-abu Orihime bersinar penuh kegembiraan, baru pertama kali Ulquiorra menanggapi antusiasme Orihime. Gadis itu berharap Ulquiorra benar-benar tertarik dengan rencana yang telah disusun dengan mengorbankan sebagian waktu tidurnya itu.

"Umm… pertama-tama aku ingin mengetahui dimana para Fraccion serta Numeros beristirahat dan berkumpul…" Orihime menyebutkan list pertamanya.

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Lanjutkan, onna."

"… aku juga ingin tahu tempat kalian biasa berlatih… atau mungkin… mempraktekkan kemampuan kalian dalam bertempur?" Orihime cepat-cepat menambahkan, karena tahu Arrancar pada dasarnya sudah tidak perlu berlatih lagi karena sudah kuat.

Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi, berpikir. "… baiklah onna, tapi kamu tidak boleh terlalu dekat. Keselamatanmu yang utama. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Aizen-sama jika kamu sampai terkena cero dari Arrancar," jawab Ulquiorra,

Orihime tersenyum kecil saat Ulquiorra berkata 'keselamatanmu yang utama'. Lalu, dia melanjutkan, "… bo-bolehkah kalau aku… mengunjungi kediaman para Espada?"

Bola mata Ulquiorra melebar. "… untuk apa, onna?"

"Kumohon, aku ingin mengenal kalian, Espada… lebih jauh lagi… karena aku penasaran dan ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang kalian bersepuluh…" Orihime mengecilkan suaranya. Ulquiorra menghela nafas.

"… menurutku itu bukan ide yang baik, onna. Aku tidak tahu apa yang hinggap di pikiranmu sehingga kamu penasaran terhadap kediaman kami, para Espada… namun aku tidak tahu apa pendapat tiap Espada terhadapmu," Ulquiorra menjawab permintaan Orihime dengan sedikit kekhawatiran. Espada bermata hijau emerald itu tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Espada lain bila mereka bertemu secara privasi dengan Orihime.

"Aku akan menjaga diriku, Ulquiorra! Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam dengan para Espada!" Orihime berusaha membujuk dengan cara meyakinkan Ulquiorra.

Mata abu-abu Orihime terlihat begitu memelas sehingga Ulquiorra yang pada awalnya tidak setuju, akhirnya mengangguk. "… baiklah. Aku memberimu izin untuk mengunjungi kediaman Espada," jawab Ulquiorra yang kalah oleh bujukan polos Orihime.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra!" tanpa sadar gadis itu memeluk tubuh Arrancar setinggi 169 senti itu, dan sukses membuat mata emeraldnya melebar.

Sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, Orihime buru-buru melepaskan Ulquiorra dari pelukannya. "Ma-maafkan aku, Ulquiorra! Umm, i-itu refleks…" wajah Orihime memerah, dia tak berani memandang Ulquiorra.

"…itu bukan masalah," Ulquiorra menjawab tanpa perubahan nada sedikit pun. "… apa hanya itu saja rencanamu untuk hari ini, onna?"

"Ah!" Orihime kembali membaca kertas kecil di tangannya, "… aku ingin pergi ke padang pasir di luar Las Noches ini," Orihime sebisa mungkin menstabilkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar gemetar.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Tidak boleh," katanya.

"Eh? Mengapa tidak?" Orihime bertanya lagi.

"Perlu kamu ingat onna, di luar Las Noches banyak Hollow yang berkeliaran… manusia yang memiliki reiatsu di atas rata-rata sepertimu… merupakan target empuk bagi mereka… aku tidak akan mengizinkan," jawab Ulquiorra tegas.

"W-Walaupun ada kamu yang bersamaku?" Orihime berusaha membujuk Ulquiorra lagi.

"Jawabanku tetap tidak, onna. Perintah dari Aizen-sama hari ini adalah hanya untuk mengeksplorasi Las Noches, tidak lebih." Ulquiorra sudah menutup kesempatan Orihime untuk bernegosiasi dengan Arrancar pucat itu.

Orihime sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Ulquiorra. "…baiklah, Ulquiorra…" jawab Orihime.

"Apa sudah selesai semua, onna? Kita membuang banyak waktu disini," Ulquiorra terdengar bosan dan ingin segera keluar dari ruangan kecil menyesakkan ini.

"Sudah semua, Ulquiorra. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan… rencanaku hari ini. Sekarang… ayo kita mulai eksplorasinya?" Orihime berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Hnn," Ulquiorra menjawabnya dengan bosan. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

Hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang bagi seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer.

* * *

Tujuan pertama eksplorasi mereka hari itu adalah tempat Fraccion dan Numeros berkumpul. Sebuah lounge yang besar, dengan banyak pilar di tiap ujung ruangan. Ruangan besar itu penuh dengan banyak Arrancar. Mereka memandang Orihime dengan pandangan penuh nafsu mengingat reiatsu gadis itu terasa hangat. Wangi yang dipancarkan tubuh Orihime pun, terasa menggiurkan bagi mereka.

"Manusia," salah satu Numeros berkata pada rekannya.

"Benar, itu manusia… Gadis itu… terasa menggiurkan…" jawab Numeros lainnya sambil menjilat bibirnya dan melangkah mendekati Orihime, diikuti oleh beberapa Numeros lain.

Orihime mundur, rasa takut itu mulai menjalar di seluruh sistem syarafnya. Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Orihime, dengan protektif langsung melangkah maju di depan Orihime dan menghalangi langkah mereka dengan tangannya, seakan-akan melindunginya dari para Numeros.

"Sadarlah dimana tempat kalian, Numeros." Ulquiorra berkata sedingin es. Reiatsu milik Espada itu terasa begitu berat, menyesakkan dan menusuk seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Mata hijau emerald Ulquiorra memancarkan sinyal bahaya bagi Numeros-Numeros tadi.

"U-U-Ulquiorra-sama!" Numeros tadi tertunduk lemah karena reiatsu Ulquiorra.

"Perempuan ini adalah tamu Aizen-sama. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian lebih dekat daripada ini," walaupun tanpa nada seperti biasa, bagi seluruh Arrancar yang berada di ruangan itu, peringatan dari Ulquiorra ini bukanlah sekadar peringatan.

"Kami mengerti, Ulquiorra-sama. M-maafkan kelancangan kami," Numeros tersebut kemudian mundur, memberi ruang lebih bagi Ulquiorra dan Orihime untuk mereka melangkah maju.

"… ikut denganku, onna. Eksplorasi di tempat ini selesai. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang lain," Ulquiorra memberi perintah pada Orihime dengan suara yang tegas.

Orihime mengangguk, Ulquiorra dengan sigap berjalan di sebelahnya lagi, menemani Orihime menuju lokasi eksplorasi mereka berikutnya.

Setelah mereka meninggalkan ruangan para Fraccion dan Numeros, Ulquiorra tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra?" Orihime bertanya heran.

"… mungkin kejadian tadi bisa memberimu gambaran, onna… Keberadaanmu di Las Noches ini diartikan dalam berbagai macam persepsi oleh kami, para Arrancar. Ada yang seperti mereka, yang ingin mendekatimu karena tergoda oleh aroma dan reiatsumu," Ulquiorra berkata sambil memandangi wajah gadis itu. Orihime tahu betul kalau Ulquiorra tidak main-main dalam perkataannya.

"… a-aku mengerti, Ulquiorra… Aku akan lebih berhati-hati," Orihime terdengar lesu.

"Baguslah kalau kamu mengerti, onna."

* * *

Orihime melihat padang pasir luas bak lapangan di hadapannya. Padang pasir itu terkesan tidak terurus, terabaikan dan Orihime melihat banyak puing-puing bangunan di sekitar area padang pasir itu. Padang pasir itu tidak berisi banyak Arrancar. Hanya beberapa dari mereka… dan salah satu dari mereka familiar bagi Orihime. Rambut biru itu…

"Yo! Pet-sama!" sapa Arrancar itu ramah.

… tentu saja milik Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"Selamat siang, Grimmjow-san," Orihime menjawab sapaan Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow tanpa ekspresi. 'Dari semua orang yang tidak ingin kutemui, mengapa harus bertemu dengan kucing bodoh ini…?'

Grimmjow yang merasa daritadi diamati seseorang, balik menatap Ulquiorra kesal. 'Dari semua orang yang tidak ingin kutemui, mengapa harus bertemu dengan kelelawar suram ini?'

Kedua Espada itu terdiam dan saling bertatapan. Jika ini malam hari, Orihime mungkin bisa melihat bunga api di antara pandangan mereka.

"Ada apa kamu kemari, Pet-sama? Biasanya kamu di kamar," Grimmjow bertanya pada Orihime, menganggap Ulquiorra tidak ada.

"Aku dan Ulquiorra mengeksplorasi Las Noches hari ini… Aizen-sama memberiku izin untuk itu," jawab Orihime senang.

"Hmm… eksplorasi… bersama Ulquiorra?" tanya Grimmjow tidak percaya.

Orihime mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong Grimmjow… tempat apa ini?"

Sexta Espada itu mengacak-acak rambut birunya, "… ini tempat kami biasa berkumpul… dan bertarung. Bukan hanya Espada saja, Fraccion dan Numeros juga."

Mata Orihime melebar. "Bertarung?"

"Maksud perkataan Grimmjow tadi adalah, untuk mencari tahu siapa yang lebih kuat, onna. Kami bertarung di sini hanya untuk alasan itu," Ulquiorra menjelaskan.

"… lalu dengan siapa tadi kamu bertarung, Grimmjow?" Orihime bertanya polos bak anak kecil yang penasaran.

Grimmjow terkikik. "Aku menantang Nnoitra dan dia nyaris kalah olehku. Coba saja dia tidak mengeluarkan Resurreccion-nya."

Ulquiorra mendengus. Orihime terkejut kaget.

"Ada apa Pet-sama? Aku dan Nnoitra memang sering melakukannya kok, hanya saja lebih sering dia yang menang," Grimmjow buru-buru menambahkan.

Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya emas muncul dari seberang, dengan cepat menghampiri tiga orang yang sedang berkumpul itu. Mata Orihime membelalak, Grimmjow karena sedang membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berbincang dengan Orihime, tidak menyadari cero itu.

Ulquiorra dengan cepat langsung bersonido dan berpindah beberapa meter dari Grimmjow dan Orihime. Seberkas cahaya hijau memancar dari ujung jari Cuatro Espada itu, menghantam cero emas tadi hingga keduanya hilang tanpa bekas. Orihime tidak berkedip.

"Terimakasih untuk cero-nya, Nnoitra," Ulquiorra berkata tanpa nada, lalu memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya seperti biasa.

Nnoitra Jiruga muncul dari kepulan asap dan pasir di hadapan Ulquiorra. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tirus Espada jangkung itu. Santa Teresa disampirkan dengan mudah di pundaknya.

"Refleks yang bagus, Ulquiorra!" puji Nnoitra.

"Oi! Nnoitra! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau kita istirahat dulu!" Grimmjow yang berada di sebelah Orihime, protes.

Mata Nnoitra tertuju pada gadis berambut orange di seberang. "Aha, ada Pet-sama!"

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya, Quinto. Aku tahu kamu masih ingin bernafas," ancam Ulquiorra.

Nnoitra tertawa. "Jangan kaku begitu, Ulquiorra! Aku hanya ingin menyapa Pet-sama!"

Orihime ditemani oleh Grimmjow melangkah mendekati Cuatro dan Quinto Espada. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, dia menyapa Nnoitra. "Selamat siang, Nnoitra-san… bagaimana harimu?"

"Menyenangkan, Pet-sama. Andaikan saja Grimmjow tidak lari saat pertarungan sedang berlangsung," Nnoitra tertawa lagi, membuat Ulquiorra menahan tawa dan Grimmjow menggeram.

"Aku tidak lari, kita sedang beristirahat, Nnoitra!" teriaknya kesal.

"Istirahat? Oh baiklah Sexta, semenit lagi kita mulai kembali pertarungannya… Sampai jumpa, Pet-sama!" sambil tersenyum lebar Nnoitra bersonido pergi. Orihime menghembuskan nafas lega. Entah mengapa bila di dekat Nnoitra, Orihime merasa sesak dan takut.

"Grr… seenaknya saja kau, dasar idiot!" Grimmjow berteriak marah. "Pet-sama, sebenarnya aku ingin ikut eksplorasi bersamamu, tapi Nnoitra sepertinya ingin ini segera diselesaikan."

"Tidak masalah, Grimmjow…" jawab Orihime.

"Selesaikan urusanmu sekarang, Sexta." Ulquiorra mendesis, kesal mendengar celotehan Grimmjow yang menyebabkan dirinya tak kunjung pergi.

"Tidak usah kau suruh aku juga akan melakukannya, Cuatro! Sampai jumpa, Pet-sama!" Grimmjow pun bersonido pergi.

Tinggallah Orihime berdua dengan Ulquiorra di tempat itu.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi onna, tempat ini berbahaya… tak seharusnya aku mengajakmu ke tempat ini," Ulquiorra mulai berjalan pergi, Orihime mengikuti Ulquiorra yang melangkah dengan cepat.

"M-Maafkan aku, Ulquiorra! Seharusnya aku tidak memintamu untuk mengajakku kemari," Orihime buru-buru minta maaf.

"Itu tidak perlu, onna. Lagipula, kejadian tadi sudah terjadi. Ayo cepat, masih ada tempat yang ingin kamu eksplorasi, bukan?" Ulquiorra terdengar tidak sabar.

"Ulquiorra… umm…" Orihime terdengar malu-malu.

"Ada apa, onna?" Espada itu bertanya tidak sabar.

"Terima kasih sudah melindungiku dari cero tadi… aku… tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kamu tidak ada saat itu…" Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, ucapan terima kasih.

"Itu bukan masalah, onna. Sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu," jawab Ulquiorra cuek.

Orihime tersenyum kecil. 'Ini mungkin sudah kesekian kalinya kamu melindungiku, Ulquiorra. Ucapan terima kasih tidak akan cukup untuk membalas perlindunganmu.'

* * *

Orihime dan Ulquiorra sekarang sudah berada di menara ketiga, tempat istimewa dan eksklusif yang diberikan Aizen, khusus untuk para Espada. Menara ini letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang rapat dan ruangan Aizen yang berada di menara kelima. Ruang tahanan Orihime berada di menara keempat. Secara keseluruhan interior tempat ini sama dengan tempat lain namun reiatsu yang menghuni menara ini sangat spektakuler, berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan Orihime sebelumnya sewaktu di ruang rapat. Gadis berambut orange itu dapat merasakan reiatsu milik para Espada yang beraneka ragam tingkatan itu. Saat di ruang rapat mereka semua merendahkan, bahkan untuk beberapa Espada seperti Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow, mereka memilih untuk menyembunyikan reiatsu mereka dari Orihime.

Hanya langkah kaki mereka berdua yang terdengar di koridor panjang itu. Suasana di tempat itu sangat sepi.

"Kamar-kamar di sepanjang koridor ini adalah kamar kami, para Espada." Ulquiorra menginformasikan kepada Orihime, praktis membuat mata abu-abu Orihime bersinar.

"Umm, apakah aku boleh masuk ke kamar mereka, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime. Orihime penasaran dengan isi dari kamar para Espada itu.

"… selama dalam pengawasanku, itu bukan masalah onna. Hanya perlu kamu ingat, jika pemilik kamar tidak berada di kamar tersebut aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk tetap masuk," jawab Ulquiorra seraya menunjukkan jalan pada Orihime.

"Aku mengerti, Ulquiorra…" Orihime sudah senang dengan jawaban Ulquiorra itu.

"Ini kamar Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk…" Ulquiorra menunjuk pintu coklat tua bertuliskan angka '1' di sebelah kiri Orihime, "… Starrk ada di dalam. Apa kamu ingin masuk, onna?"

"Aku ingin masuk ke dalam," jawab Orihime.

Ulquiorra mengetuk pintu. "Starrk… Ini Ulquiorra dan Orihime Inoue… bolehkah kami masuk?"

Orihime menganga melihat kesopanan Ulquiorra. Setiap kali Espada bermata hijau emerald itu akan masuk ke kamarnya, tidak pernah sekalipun dia minta izin!

"Ada apa onna?" rupanya Ulquiorra menyadari kalau dirinya diperhatikan.

"…ka-kamu tidak pernah minta izin padaku tiap masuk kamarku, Ulquiorra…" Orihime menggerutu.

Ulquiorra mengerutkan alisnya. "… aku selalu mengetuk pintu kamarmu sebelum aku masuk, onna."

"… kamu memang selalu mengetuk pintu, tapi… berkata 'bolehkah aku masuk' ?" Orihime tetap menggerutu.

Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu coklat tua di depannya. "… aku rasa itu tidak penting untukmu, onna. Lagipula, kamu harus mengizinkanku masuk apapun yang terjadi."

Checkmate, Orihime tidak berkata apapun lagi.

Pintu coklat itu terbuka. Sosok Starrk yang sedang menguap muncul dari sana. "Ada apa… Ulquiorra…? Dan… siapa tadi?"

Orihime tersenyum kecil. "Orihime Inoue, Starrk-san!"

"Oh, iya… Orihime…" Starrk mengucek matanya.

"Perempuan ini ingin mengeksplorasi Las Noches, termasuk kamarmu. Aizen-sama sudah mengizinkannya, sisanya terserah padamu, Starrk…" jawab Ulquiorra.

"… kamarku? Ah… baiklah… aku merasa seperti sedang diinspeksi…" Starrk mempersilahkan Ulquiorra dan Orihime masuk.

Ruangan itu seperti lounge, hanya berisi sebuah sofa dan meja kecil di tengah ruangan. Di sana ada Lilynette yang sedang duduk.

"Oh! Ulquiorra! Sudah lama kamu tidak kemari! Eeh? Siapa perempuan itu? Pacarmu?" Lilynette dengan polosnya bertanya. Muka Orihime memerah.

"Lucu sekali, Lilynette. Dia Orihime Inoue, tamu Aizen-sama," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Halo, Lilynette!" Orihime menyapa.

Lilynette menghampiri Orihime. "Salam kenal! Aku Lilynette Gingerback. Aku dan Starrk adalah satu," gadis Arrancar kecil itu berkata, membingungkan Orihime.

"Kamu membuatnya bingung, Lilynette… Oh maafkan aku Orihime… semalam aku tidak bisa tidur… jadi… bolehkah aku tidur sekarang…?" Starrk menguap lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Starrk-san! Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku masuk ke kamarmu!" Orihime menunduk, pamit untuk pergi. Ulquiorra menunduk pula, lalu pergi keluar kamar.

"He… 'tidak bisa tidur' katamu, Starrk? Bukannya semalam kamu dan Tercera Espada berduaan di atap Las Noches?" goda Lilynette.

Mata Starrk yang tadinya ngantuk, langsung melebar. "A-Apa? K-Kamu tahu darimana, Lilynette?" tanyanya panik.

"Karena penasaran jadi aku ikuti. Kita kan satu, Starrk…" Arrancar kecil itu menjawab dengan nada polos tetapi diiringi dengan seringai nakal.

"Bocah! Itu privasi!" dengan cekatan Primera Espada itu mencoba menangkap Lilynette tapi gadis itu sudah melompat ke sofa.

"Beritahu aku apa saja yang kamu lakukan dengan Hallibel, Starrk! Beritahu aku!"

Starrk tidak dapat tidur siang karena harus mencari cara supaya Arrancar bagian dari dirinya itu menutup mulutnya yang berisik.

* * *

"Ini kamar Yammy Riyalgo," Ulquiorra menunjuk pintu abu-abu tepat di sebelah kamar Starrk. "Onna, perlu aku informasikan bahwa Yammy sedang dalam sedang pergi bersama Wonderweiss, aku tidak tahu kemana," tambahnya. Orihime mengangguk.

"Itu kamar Nnoitra… tapi dia sedang berada di bawah bersama Grimmjow… kamar mereka bersebelahan," Ulquiorra menunjuk ruangan di seberang kamar Starrk.

"Pintu kamar Nnoitra yang ini," Ulquiorra menunjuk pintu hitam bergambar lukisan Santa Teresa, "… sedangkan kamar Grimmjow yang ini," sekarang dia menunjuk pintu biru bertuliskan 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez'.

"Oh… oke… lalu kamar yang lainnya?" Orihime bertanya penasaran.

"Ini kamar Septima Espada, Zommari Leroux…" Ulquiorra menunjuk pintu putih di sebelah kamar Grimmjow, "…Hmm? Aaroniero ada di dalam, onna… akan kutanya pada mereka dulu…" Ulquiorra mengetuk pintu putih itu namun pandangannya teralihkan oleh secarik kertas yang ditempelkan di pintu.

Orihime menghampiri Ulquiorra lalu membaca kertas tersebut. " 'Sesi meditasi. Jangan diganggu. Tertanda, Zommari.' "

"Sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu mereka, onna. Setahuku, meditasi Zommari tidaklah sebentar…" usul Ulquiorra.

"Orihime mengangguk, "Aku setuju."

Pintu pink di sebelah pintu kamar Zommari menarik perhatian Orihime. "Ini kamar siapa, Ulquiorra?"

"Octava Espada… setahuku dia tidak pernah menyebutnya kamar… bagiku ini hanya lorong menuju ruang privasinya… Aizen-sama memberikan dia ruangan ekstra karena tahu Szayel memerlukan laboratorium…" Ulquiorra menjawab dengan malas. 'Lambang tengkorak dan tabung reaksi di pintu pink itu sungguh tidak lucu', pikirnya.

"Apa Szayel ada di dalam?" Orihime merapatkan diri ke pintu pink itu.

"Tadi pagi Szayel minta izin pada Aizen-sama untuk melakukan percobaan baru… sepertinya untuk saat ini dia tidak mau diganggu," jawab Ulquiorra.

Orihime sedikit kecewa. Gadis itu ingin sekali singgah ke laboratorium Szayel. Apakah disana ada robot? Rudal? Atau mungkin beruang raksasa?

"Tidak usah kecewa,onna. Szayel biasanya bermain-main di laboratorium hanya seminggu… selebihnya dia menganggur," Ulquiorra sepertinya merasakan kekecewaan Orihime dan langsung memberitahukan informasi yang dia tahu.

"Ulquiorra? Kamar berpintu merah ini?" gadis berambut orange itu menunjuk pintu di sebelah pintu pink Szayel.

"Kamar Novena Espada, Aaroniero Arrururie," jawab Ulquiorra santai.

Orihime melirik pintu berwarna emas tepat di tengah ruangan dan menghampirinya. "Wow. Ini kamar siapa?"

"Ini kamar tetua… Barragan Luisenbarn, Segunda Espada… dia sedang tidak berada di dalam…" jawab Ulquiorra. Lagi-lagi membuat Orihime kecewa.

"Pintu kuning gading ini?" Orihime bertanya lagi.

"Ini kamar Hallibel, onna. Kamu mau masuk? Dia sedang ada di dalam," Ulquiorra bertanya balik. Orihime mengangguk, kekecewaannya sedikit terobati.

Ulquiorra mengetuk pintu kuning gading itu. "…Hallibel, ini Ulquiorra dan Orihime Inoue… bolehkah kami masuk?"

Pintu terbuka, Hallibel muncul dari balik pintu. Rambut Hallibel tidak dikuncir tiga seperti biasa, namun kali ini dibiarkan tergerai. Orihime terpesona melihat keindahan rambut pirang Hallibel. Tercera Espada itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Kamar Hallibel bernuansa bawah laut. Ada akuarium besar di dekat pintu masuk, boneka ikan hiu di tengah tempat tidur serta ornamen berbahan dasar kerang. Karpet di kamar Hallibel berwarna putih pasir dan bisa berada di ruangan ini membuat Orihime senang.

"Apa yang membawa kalian datang kemari?" tanya Hallibel ramah, sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Orihime Inoue ingin mengeksplorasi Las Noches, termasuk kamarmu. Aizen-sama sudah mengizinkannya," jawab Ulquiorra.

Hallibel tersenyum namun tidak terlihat melalui kerah jaketnya yang tinggi itu. "Begitukah? Well, Orihime, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kamar yang indah, Hallibel-san! Seperti berada di bawah laut!" Orihime menjawab dengan antusias.

"…terima kasih. Aku memang meminta pada Aizen-sama agar kamar ini disesuaikan dengan keinginanku… aku suka laut," Hallibel tertawa.

"… oh, maafkan kami yang terburu-buru, Hallibel-san! Aku dan Ulquiorra masih harus mengunjungi tempat yang lain," Orihime menunduk pamit.

"Ah? Baiklah, Orihime… kapan-kapan kamu bisa kemari lagi…" Hallibel berdiri lalu mengantar kedua tamunya itu keluar.

"Sampai jumpa," Orihime tersenyum lalu berbalik. Ulquiorra mengikuti.

Hallibel segera menutup pintu dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Diambilnya sebuah bingkai foto dari balik bantalnya.

"Untung saja foto ini selalu kusembunyikan di tempat yang aman." ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

Foto di dalam bingkai adalah foto Espada yang semalam menemaninya di atap Las Noches.

* * *

Pintu hijau yang ada di akhir dari koridor itu adalah tempat eksplorasi terakhir mereka.

"Ini kamar siapa, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime polos.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Ini kamarku, onna."

Muka Orihime memerah. "K-Kamarmu?"

Mata emerald Ulquiorra menatapnya bingung. "…ada apa, onna? Masuklah," Ulquiorra membuka pintu hijau kamarnya dan menyuruh Orihime masuk.

Ruangan itu benar-benar mencerminkan Ulquiorra. Karpet hijau gelap menutupi lantai keramik Las Noches yang dingin. Sebuah sofa ada di dekat jendela besar, memperlihatkan pemandangan padang pasir Hueco Mundo yang luas. Yang membuat mulut Orihime menganga adalah barisan rak buku yang berjajar di kamar Ulquiorra. Semuanya tertata rapi.

"U-Ulquiorra? Kamarmu sungguh… wow," gadis itu tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

"… katakan saja onna, aku tidak keberatan…" Ulquiorra menjawab datar.

"… kamar ini benar-benar seperti dirimu!" Orihime menjawab spontan. "… betapa banyak buku di kamar ini! Wow… aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk membaca semuanya…"

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis. "… aku memang suka membaca, onna. Aizen-sama memberiku ruang tidur yang terpisah dengan ruang baca…"

Orihime duduk di sofa lembut milik Ulquiorra, wajahnya terlihat sangat senang. "Terima kasih telah menunjukkan ruangan seindah ini untukku Ulquiorra! Aku senang sekali!"

Cuatro Espada itu tersenyum tanpa disadarinya. Hal ini membuat Orihime memerah. Ini pertama kalinya Orihime melihat Arrancar stoic itu tersenyum. Wajah Ulquiorra terlihat sangat rileks kalau dia tersenyum.

Ada ketukan di pintu. "Masuk," perintah Ulquiorra.

Arrancar pelayan yang biasa mengantar makanan Orihime masuk ke dalam kamar. Orihime menjadi bingung sekarang. "U-Ulquiorra, mengapa…?"

"Kupikir lebih baik kamu makan siang di sini, onna. Lagipula kalau harus kembali ke ruanganmu, itu buang-buang waktu… dan kamu akan terlambat makan," jawab Ulquiorra.

Orihime sangat senang. "Terima kasih Ulquiorra! Aku akan menghabiskan makan siangku!"

Ulquiorra membiarkan Orihime 'bermain-main' di kamarnya untuk beberapa waktu sebagai hadiah karena Orihime telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya tanpa sisa, seperti apa yang tadi gadis itu janjikan sesuai dengan antusiasmenya tadi. Cuatro Espada itu membaca buku tebal sambil duduk di sofa bersama pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu. Orihime pun ikut membaca salah satu buku yang dipinjamnya dari Ulquiorra, buku tentang 'Arti Hidup'.

"Ayo kita kembali, onna." Ulquiorra hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat gadis itu sudah tertidur. Buku yang dibacanya tadi sudah tertutup rapat. Wajah Orihime sudah menempel di lengan sofa, senyum menghiasi bibir gadis itu.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer tersenyum.

Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat tubuh Orihime yang sedang tertidur (bridal style) dan dengan elegan melangkah keluar kamar. Ulquiorra menggunakan kaki untuk menutup pintu kamarnya. Espada bermata emerald itu memilih untuk bersonido untuk mencapai kamar Orihime. Ditidurkannya gadis itu di sofa besar di kamarnya.

'Walaupun hari ini cukup melelahkan… entah mengapa aku menikmatinya,' Ulquiorra bergumam dalam hati lalu pergi meninggalkan Orihime yang sudah tertidur lelap itu.

* * *

Chapter 3 selesai!

Ulqui : Aku menggendong perempuan itu…

Amee : Lho, kenapa, Ulqui? Penting buat cerita nih! Jangan protes, ah!

Grimmy : Wow. Emospada ternyata romantis juga.

Ulqui : *deathglare Grimmjow* Diam kau.

Amee : Mau dong dianter muter muter Las Noches ama Ulqui *puppy eyes*

Ulqui : *menghela nafas panjang*

Amee : *grin* Benar-benar tidak menyangka dari ngetik iseng ternyata hasilnya jadi sepanjang ini *sweatdrop* Well, semoga aja nggak membosankan yaa.

Tetap review, insyaallah aku akan update secepat mungkin!

Stay tuned ! XD


	4. Meeting New Friends

**Author Notes :**

Aku kaget ternyata yang baca fic gaje ini ternyata banyak *gelenggeleng gak percaya*

Terimakasih untuk semua readers yang uda baca…

Well, ini update terbaru untuk fic "Orihime's Caramel Diary"!

I hope you enjoy your reading! :)

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach sudah jelas hanya dimiliki oleh mangaka yahud bernama Tite Kubo. Ngimpi kali kalo bisa jadi Tite Kubo… hehehe

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting New Friends**

Tidak setiap orang boleh masuk ke ruang pribadi Aizen. Hanya Aizen, Gin, Tousen dan Espada tertentu saja yang diperbolehkan untuk menginjakkan kaki ke ruangan itu. Hari ini Aizen sedang berada di ruangan oval tersebut dan membaca sebuah buku dengan tenang.

"Aizen-sama."

Aizen menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya, lalu memandang ke arah suara itu berasal. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Aizen. "Ada apa, Gin?"

Shinigami berambut perak itu berjalan ke arah Aizen dengan gayanya yang santai, "Ini tentang Orihime-chan," jawabnya.

"… ada apa dengan Orihime?" Aizen bertanya pada mantan wakil kaptennya itu.

Gin mengacak-acak rambutnya. "… bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya ya, Aizen-sama… ini terlalu rumit."

Aizen menghela nafas. "Buatlah lebih mudah, Gin. Aku lebih suka langsung to the point," jawab Aizen lagi.

"… Orihime-chan hanya gadis biasa berusia enam belas tahun… di usia tersebut setahuku adalah usia yang sangat lekat dengan persahabatan…" Gin memulai perkataannya, Aizen menyimak dengan serius, karena ini menyangkut Orihime Inoue, gadis pemilik kekuatan dewa itu.

"…dia sudah memilih untuk bergabung dengan kita, otomatis membuatnya meninggalkan teman-temannya di kota Karakura. Sekarang dia tidak punya teman, Aizen-sama," mantan kapten divisi tiga itu menambahkan penjelasannya.

Aizen mengangguk. "Lalu apa saranmu, Gin?"

Gin tersenyum rubah. "Orihime-chan kita yang manis memerlukan teman baru, itu sudah pasti!"

Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu tertawa kecil. "… teman baru? Ah… aku mengerti. Itu bisa diatur, Gin. Terimakasih atas sarannya," Aizen menjawab kemudian berdiri. Bola lampu seakan bercahaya di atas kepala Aizen.

"Sama-sama, Aizen-sama. Aku sangat ingin melihat Orihime-chan bisa menikmati kehidupannya di Las Noches ini," Gin menyeringai.

Aizen sudah memutuskan siapa saja teman baru untuk Orihime.

* * *

"Ikutlah denganku, onna."

Orihime hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali saat Ulquiorra memerintahnya untuk segera mengikuti Espada itu keluar kamar. Orihime hari ini tidak semangat untuk berjalan-jalan keluar kamar seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari ini dia hanya ingin di kamar untuk melatih Shun Shun Rikka-nya diam-diam.

"… aku tidak mau, Ulquiorra." Ah, lagi-lagi gadis itu mengatakan apa yang ada di benaknya tanpa berpikir panjang. Wajah Cuatro Espada itu tidak berubah tapi mata emeraldnya memandang Orihime dengan sedikit kesal.

"…ini perintah, onna." ucapnya dingin.

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sedang tidak mau beradu argumen dengan Ulquiorra karena ujung-ujungnya Espada itu pasti akan membuat Orihime tidak bisa menjawab argumen Ulquiorra yang paten itu. Orihime membalikkan badannya. "… hari ini aku tidak mau keluar kamar, Ulquiorra. Aku lelah sekali."

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. Dengan langkahnya yang cepat Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati Orihime. Espada pucat itu langsung mengangkat tubuh langsing Orihime dan meletakkan tubuh tersebut di pundaknya. Orihime digendong bak sebuah karung beras hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan.

"U-U-Ulquiorra! Turunkan aku!" Orihime berontak, muka gadis itu merah padam. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Ulquiorra, teriakannya tadi hanya tertuju pada punggung Espada itu.

"Tutup mulutmu, onna… dan jangan banyak bergerak. Ini perintah langsung dari Aizen-sama untuk membawamu keluar hari ini," Ulquiorra menyuruh gadis berambut orange itu untuk diam.

Orihime benar-benar berkeras hati untuk tidak keluar kamar. Dia mulai memukul-mukul punggung Espada itu, menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan tubuhnya. Ulquiorra menghela nafas lagi.

'Lama kelamaan perempuan ini makin sulit diatur,' Ulquiorra membatin dalam hati.

"Turunkan aku! Aku tidak mau!" Orihime berteriak lagi.

Cuatro Espada itu tidak mendengarkan berbagai macam teriakan dan ancaman yang mengalir dari mulut Orihime. Dia hanya berjalan sambil tetap memikul tubuh gadis itu. Ulquiorra sudah bosan berargumen dengan Orihime. Segala argumen yang dilontarkan perempuan itu bagi Ulquiorra sama seperti argumen anak kecil yang dapat dengan mudah dipatahkan olehnya. Tiap adu argumen sudah jelas terbukti selalu Ulquiorra yang menang. Kali ini Espada itu memilih untuk diam.

Ulquiorra berjalan di koridor, tetap cuek dengan bisikan dan lirikan dari beberapa Arrancar yang berlalu-lalang di koridor. Espada 169 senti itu tidak melepaskan Orihime walaupun Orihime sudah tidak berkata apapun lagi dan sudah berhenti memukuli punggungnya. Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis.

"T-Tolong turunkan aku, Ulquiorra… aku bisa j-jalan sendiri…" Orihime berkata pelan.

Ulquiorra dengan perlahan menurunkan tubuh Orihime. Dia segera merapikan jaket Arrancarnya yang agak berkerut tanpa berkata apapun. Kaki panjang Ulquiorra mulai melangkah lagi, meninggalkan Orihime di belakang. Orihime mulai kesal sekarang, gadis itu menekuk wajahnya.

"… sekarang apalagi, onna?" Ulquiorra menghela nafas.

"Seharusnya kamu minta maaf padaku, Ulquiorra! Tidak seharusnya kamu memperlakukan wanita seperti itu!" Orihime dengan berapi-api… memarahi Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra memandang gadis itu dengan tidak tertarik. "… minta maaf katamu, onna? Jangan membuatku tertawa," jawab Ulquiorra dingin.

Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar.

"… lagipula itu karena kesalahanmu sendiri, menolak perintah dari Aizen-sama. Jangan menyalahkanku atas kesalahan yang telah kamu perbuat," Cuatro Espada itu menambahi, tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Jika Orihime sekuat Grimmjow mungkin dia sudah mencakar poker face Ulquiorra itu. Sungguh mengesalkan, ekspresi apapun tidak pernah diperlihatkannya.

"Aku sudah menurunkanmu sesuai permintaanmu, onna. Sekarang, jalanlah dengan kakimu sendiri. Ikuti aku," Ulquiorra melanjutkan langkahnya.

Orihime yang berjalan di belakang Ulquiorra, saat ini hanya ingin mereka cepat tiba di tempat tujuan.

* * *

Tempat yang mereka datangi kali ini adalah tempat yang besar. Bagi Orihime ruangan ini tampak seperti sebuah taman di dalam Las Noches. Ada air mancur di tengah tempat tersebut. Banyak pohon-pohon hijau dan Orihime bisa melihat sinar matahari yang terpancar melalui sela-sela dedaunan. Pemandangan di hadapannya ini mengingatkan Orihime pada taman-taman di kota Karakura.

"Selamat siang, Orihime." Hallibel menyambut Orihime dan Ulquiorra yang baru saja tiba.

"Hallibel-san? Tempat apa ini?" tanya Orihime, masih takjub.

Halibel menekuk kedua lengannya di depan dada, "… tempat ini? Ini tempat kami, para Espada biasa berkumpul," jawab Hallibel.

Tiba-tiba Orihime diliputi oleh rasa bersalah pada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sudah menunjukkan tempat seindah ini, namun tadi gadis itu memaki dan memarahinya… bahkan memukul punggungnya. Ulquiorra tetap diam bak patung dan pandangannya tertuju pada seorang Espada yang baru datang, yang membuat alis tebalnya mengkerut.

"Tumben kamu kemari, Cuatro?" Grimmjow bertanya pada Ulquiorra. Espada berambut biru itu sedikit kaget melihat kedatangan Ulquiorra, mengingat Ulquiorra jarang berkumpul disini.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan perintah Aizen-sama, Grimmjow." jawab Ulquiorra tidak peduli.

Grimmjow menyeringai. "Aha… sudah kuduga. Espada antisosial sepertimu pasti lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamar daripada berkumpul bersama yang lain."

Ulquiorra menyipitkan matanya. "… setahuku Arrancar memang hanya perlu bersosialisasi sekenanya saja, Grimmjow. Jika sampai menjadi makhluk sosial, sama saja dengan manusia." balasan dari Ulquiorra membuat Grimmjow tertawa.

Grimmjow memang senang membuat Ulquiorra marah, karena sudah lama sekali dia ingin bertarung dengan Espada pucat itu tapi tidak pernah kesampaian.

"Maksud dari perkataanmu?" Grimmjow balik bertanya.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Jangan bilang kamu memang tidak mengerti inti dari perkataanku tadi."

Orihime dan Hallibel memperhatikan dua Espada di sebelah mereka itu mulai panas. Grimmjow menggertakkan giginya, Ulquiorra memandang Grimmjow dengan mata emeraldnya yang dingin.

"Berani menantangku, Ulquiorra?" kali ini Grimmjow menantang Ulquiorra.

"Jangan memulai, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." suara Aizen mengagetkan mereka berempat. Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, Hallibel memandang Aizen sekilas lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ulquiorra membungkuk hormat sementara Grimmjow menggeram.

"Maafkan aku, Aizen-sama," Grimmjow segera minta maaf.

Aizen merapikan rambutnya, "Aku tidak mau melihat Cuatro dan Sexta Espadaku bertengkar di depan Orihime," katanya dingin.

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow menjawab bersamaan, "Baik, Aizen-sama."

Sekarang Aizen melangkah mendekati Orihime, senyumnya mengembang lagi. "Selamat siang, Orihime. Kamu suka tempat ini?"

Orihime tersipu. "Se-selamat siang, Aizen-sama! Tempat ini sungguh indah! T-Tapi mengapa…"

"Apa kamu bersedia untuk menjelaskannya pada tuan putri kita, Ulquiorra?" Aizen melirik Ulquiorra yang berdiri di sebelah Orihime.

Ulquiorra berdeham, "… tempat ini disediakan oleh Aizen-sama… atas permintaan khusus dari Gin-sama. Dia beranggapan kalau kami para Espada perlu suasana baru," Ulquiorra mengakhiri jawabannya.

"Oh. Tapi bagaimana dengan tanaman-tanaman itu? Mereka bisa hidup disini?" Orihime terkagum-kagum.

"Itu kemampuan Kyoka Suigetsu-ku, Orihime. Semuanya hanya ilusi, ilusi yang seperti aslinya." Aizen menjawab pertanyaan Orihime.

Orihime semakin senang berada di Las Noches karena banyak sekali kejutan di dalamnya.

"Aku harus pergi, Orihime. Semoga harimu menyenangkan," Aizen tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak gadis berambut orange itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Cih, kalau Aizen-sama sudah bilang begitu aku terpaksa mengalah," Grimmjow menggerutu. Ulquiorra menghela nafas.

"Ulquiorra? Apa benar kamu jarang kemari?" Orihime bertanya pada Cuatro Espada itu.

"Itu benar, onna. Sangat jarang," Ulquiorra menegaskan.

"Kalau begitu kali ini ayo kita habiskan dengan bersenang-senang!" Orihime terdengar bersemangat.

Melihat Orihime yang kembali bersemangat seperti waktu eksplorasi tempo hari, seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer pun membiarkan gadis itu melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Sudah lama sepuluh Espada tidak berkumpul lengkap seperti sekarang ini. Orihime melirik setiap Espada yang berada di tempat itu. Sebenarnya, Orihime ingin sekali bisa dekat dengan semua Espada, tanpa perlu merasa takut dan sungkan

Hallibel dan Grimmjow sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sekarang Orihime hanya berdua dengan Ulquiorra. Sambil berjalan mengitari taman, gadis itu teringat akan kata-kata Ulquiorra tentang 'makhluk sosial' tadi. Benar, sejak berada di Las Noches Orihime selalu merasa sendiri. Teman-temannya mungkin telah melupakannya dan menganggapnya pengkhianat karena dengan mudah bisa terpengaruh oleh ancaman Ulquiorra. Mata gadis itu menerawang jauh, jauh ke saat dimana dia dan teman-teman sekelasnya biasa makan siang bersama di bawah pohon, bercanda di dalam kelas ataupun saat sedang berlarian menembus hujan. Orihime merindukan saat-saat itu.

"Ada apa, onna?" rupanya Ulquiorra menyadari bahwa pandangan gadis itu kosong.

"…ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, Ulquiorra!" Orihime berbohong, dengan senyum palsu dia mencoba mengenyahkan kecurigaan Ulquiorra.

"…aku tahu kamu merindukan mereka, onna." Ulquiorra berkata pelan sehingga hanya Orihime yang bisa mendengar perkataannya tersebut, "…manusia sepertimu pasti merindukan teman-temanmu saat kau sedang jauh dari mereka."

'Dia tahu…' Orihime terkejut namun tidak menampakkan emosi. "Aku memang merindukan teman-temanku, Ulquiorra… mereka tidak bisa tergantikan…"

Jemari Orihime menyentuh dedaunan hasil dari ilusi Aizen. Rasanya tetap sama seperti tanaman asli. Kyoka Suigetsu milik Aizen memang bukan zanpakutou biasa.

"… namun aku sadar mereka sepertinya sudah melupakanku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi mereka… Aku hanya seorang Orihime Inoue yang tidak berarti apa-apa," suara Orihime sedikit bergetar.

Ulquiorra diam dan mendengarkan gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Aku sendirian di Las Noches yang besar ini… tanpa teman seorang pun…" Orihime mengusap mata dengan jemarinya. Gadis itu tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya menangis.

"… apa kamu bersedia jadi temanku, Ulquiorra?" Orihime bertanya, wajahnya sedih seperti akan menangis lagi.

Ulquiorra tidak suka melihat wajah sedihnya itu.

"… aku tidak terbiasa dengan kata 'teman', onna. Tapi… kalau itu bisa menghilangkan wajah sedihmu… sepertinya aku tidak keberatan."

Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya.

Ulquiorra langsung menutup mulut dengan tangannya. 'Apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi!' Cuatro Espada itu memaki dirinya sendiri. Dia merasakan muka putih pucatnya memanas.

"Be-Benarkah Ulquiorra? K-Kamu serius dengan perkataanmu?" Orihime kembali ceria, terdengar bersemangat saat bertanya pada Ulquiorra.

Seorang Espada tidak mungkin menarik perkataannya.

Ulquiorra mengangguk. Orihime tersenyum namun Ulquiorra bisa melihat matanya yang kembali basah. Orihime tanpa sadar menangis karena bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra," Orihime tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

'Air mata itu… perempuan itu tidak sedang bersedih…'

* * *

Orihime menghampiri Espada yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar. Wajah Espada itu tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya di ruang rapat. Espada di hadapannya ini memandanginya sebentar lalu tersenyum.

'Apa dia Espada baru? Ah, tidak mungkin…' pikir Orihime.

Espada itu berambut hitam. Saat dia tersenyum, mengingatkannya betul pada Ichigo.

"Ada apa, onna? Kamu seperti belum pernah bertemu denganku," Espada itu bingung melihat Orihime yang terpaku di hadapannya.

"… a-aku memang belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya…" Orihime menjawab, masih kaget.

Espada itu tertawa. "Hahaha… kamu lucu sekali, onna! Ulquiorra, apa kamu yang mengajarinya?"

Ulquiorra mendengus. "Yang lucu itu kamu, Aaroniero. Tidak biasanya kamu muncul dengan wajah Kaien Shiba."

Orihime yang sekarang menjadi bingung. Aaroniero menekuk wajah. "Kamu selalu tidak bisa diajak bercanda, Ulquiorra!"

"… Ulquiorra, t-tadi kamu bilang Kaien Shiba…? Siapa itu?" Orihime berbisik pada Ulquiorra.

"Onna, aku bisa mendengarmu. Mengapa tidak kamu tanyakan langsung padaku?" Aaroniero menawarkan diri.

Orihime, mukanya merah karena ingin bertanya diam-diam tapi terdengar pula. "Umm, bisakah Aaroniero-san jelaskan padaku? A-aku kurang begitu paham…"

"Perkenalkan, aku Novena Espada, Aaroniero Arrururie. Hanya aku Espada yang berada dari tingkat Gillian," jelas Arroniero.

"G-Gillian…?" tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala Orihime.

"Gillian adalah Hollow yang meningkatkan kekuatannya dengan memakan Hollow lain, onna…" Aaroniero tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kebingungan Orihime. Senyum milik Kaien mirip sekali dengan senyum Ichigo.

"… oh. Lalu mengapa kamu bisa memiliki wajah… siapa tadi…? Kaien Shiba?" Orihime bertanya bak anak kecil. Entah mengapa, Ulquiorra senang mendengarnya.

"Kaien Shiba dulunya seorang Shinigami, onna. Dia mati saat ada seekor Hollow yang merasuki tubuhnya. Aku memakan Hollow itu sehingga dia sekarang menjadi bagian dari tubuhku. Kaien Shiba yang dulu dirasukinya juga terbawa, sehingga… ya… seperti ini." Aaroniero mengakhiri penjelasannya, kemudian menyingsingkan lengan jaket Arrancarnya yang panjang.

Mata Orihime berbinar kagum. "Wah! Apa kemampuan dari Shiba-san juga kamu bawa, Aaroniero-san?"

Aaroniero mengangguk. "Bukan hanya kemampuan dan wajahnya… ingatan dari Shiba juga. Shiba dulu adalah wakil kapten divisi ketiga belas dari Gotei 13."

"Divisi ketiga belas? Bukankah itu divisi… Kuchiki-san?" Orihime terkejut.

Aaroniero tersenyum tipis. "Itu benar, onna. Shiba adalah mentor dari Kuchiki. Lelaki ini yang mengajarinya bertarung saat Shinigami muda itu baru saja masuk skuad."

Orihime baru paham alasan Aaroniero berteriak waktu rapat Espada dulu. 'Shiba-san langsung mengenali nama 'Rukia Kuchiki' karena mereka dulunya satu divisi…'

"Aaroniero… bukankah kamu tidak suka terang?" Ulquiorra tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Aku memang tidak suka, tapi Shiba suka sehingga aku harus mengalah!" Novena Espada itu protes kesal. "… kami satu tubuh sehingga ada kalanya seperti ini, Ulquiorra. Menghisap Shinigami itu, ternyata juga menghisap kebiasannya."

Orihime tertawa kecil. Novena Espada, Arroniero Arrururie beserta bagian dirinya, Kaien Shiba adalah orang yang menarik.

"Pet-sama!"

Espada bermata emerald itu menghela nafas. 'Grimmjow lagi…?'

Grimmjow menghampiri Orihime dan Ulquiorra yang sedang berdiri di samping semak-semak bunga mawar. Sexta Espada mendekati Orihime.

"Pet-sama! Bolehkah aku menemanimu hari ini?" pintanya ramah.

Orihime tersenyum. "Tentu boleh, Grimmjow! Ulquiorra, umm… b-bolehkah Grimmjow ikut berkeliling sekitar taman ini bersama… k-kita?"

Ulquiorra ingin sekali menolak tetapi melihat senyum Orihime tadi… mulutnya justru berkata lain. "… terserah kamu, onna."

Grimmjow menganga, terkejut. "Oh, wow… Emospada… apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Jangan memulai, Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra mendesis, memperingatkan Grimmjow, "…aku membiarkanmu mengikuti kami dengan harapan perempuan itu bisa lebih mengenalmu."

Mata sapphire Grimmjow kali ini melebar. "Oh? Aku sedikit takut, Ulquiorra…"

Orihime merasakan tensi di antara kedua Espada itu lagi. 'Apa mereka berdua tidak bisa akur satu sama lain? Melihat Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra, rasanya seperti melihat Kurosaki-kun dan Ishida-kun kalau sedang bertengkar… Ah…'

"…Pet-sama? Ikut denganku, para Espada ingin bisa lebih mengenalmu," Grimmjow sontak menarik tangan Orihime padanya, memaksanya untuk mengikuti langkah Grimmjow yang antusias. Ulquiorra tetap menjaga diri dan memilih untuk mengikuti Sexta Espada itu melangkah.

* * *

Ada tempat seperti terrace di salah satu sudut taman tersebut. Disana ada banyak Espada berkumpul. Barragan, Nnoitra, Zommari serta Szayel. Szayel berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Segunda Espada, Barragan duduk di kursi. Nnoitra dan Zommari berdiri di depan Szayel.

"Selamat siang!" Orihime menyapa keempat Espada itu.

Espada berambut pink langsung menyambutnya, "Orihime? Selamat siang," sapanya.

"Yo, Pet-sama!" Nnoitra melambaikan tangan.

Zommari dan Barragan hanya mengangguk.

"Ayolah, Zommari… jangan kaku seperti itu!" Grimmjow protes. "… kakek, kau juga!"

Barragan memijat-mijat bahunya. "… aku bukan kakekmu, Grimmjow."

Orihime terkikik pelan. Grimmjow benar-benar bisa 'menghidupkan' suasana.

"Orihime, kamu mau mencoba camilan buatanku?" Szayel menyodorkan sebuah toples berisi banyak permen coklat. Orihime mengangguk lalu mengambil salah satu permen itu.

"Szayel, apa itu aman bila dikonsumsi olehnya?" Ulquiorra mengingatkan tepat sebelum Orihime memakan permen tersebut.

Szayel tersenyum ala penemu-nya. "… tentu saja, Ulquiorra… semua bahan dasar untuk membuat permen itu aku peroleh dari dunia manusia… itu murni camilan."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Ulquiorra. Mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra, Orihime melanjutkan untuk makan permen itu.

"Praline chocolate?" Orihime menebak. "Rasanya sungguh enak."

"Putri kita memang pintar!" Szayel tertawa. "… tempo hari Gin-sama memintaku untuk membuatkan itu untuknya. Syukurlah kamu menyukainya, karena aku berniat untuk memberikannya juga pada Aizen-sama."

"Aku yakin Aizen-sama akan menyukainya, Szayel!" Orihime terlihat senang.

"Terima kasih, Orihime." Szayel tersenyum puas lalu mulai menulis-nulis di catatan kecilnya.

"… bagaimana hari-harimu di Las Noches, onna?" Barragan tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Menyenangkan, Barragan-san!" jawab gadis itu polos.

"Barragan adalah penguasa Hueco Mundo sebelum Aizen-sama datang," Ulquiorra menginformasikan Orihime. "… dia Arrancar yang jauh lebih senior daripada yang lainnya."

Orihime mengangguk mengerti. "Senior…? Umm, kalau aku boleh bertanya… usia kalian berapa tahun?"

Nnoitra dan Grimmjow tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Orihime. Tidak pernah ada satu pun yang bertanya demikian pada mereka, Espada.

"Onna, pertanyaanmu sungguh lucu," Zommari mengomentari.

"Eeh? Tapi aku penasaran!" gadis berambut orange itu lama kelamaan membuat enam Espada di sekelilingnya gemas.

Barragan berdeham. "Pertama-tama onna, apa yang kamu tahu tentang kami, para Espada?"

Orihime terdiam sejenak, berpikir. "… kalian pasukan terdepan Aizen-sama… sama seperti Gotei 13 di Soul Society…?"

Zommari bertepuk tangan. "Itu benar sekali. Tapi perlu kamu ketahui kami berbeda dengan para Shinigami, onna. Mereka bisa menua sedangkan kami tidak. Begitu kami muncul di Hueco Mundo kami langsung berwujud seperti ini."

Orihime berusaha keras untuk berpikir. "… lalu… tentang pertanyaanku tadi…?"

"… kami tidak tahu usia kami sekarang, Orihime. Kami tidak pernah menghitungnya," Szayel menjawab pertanyaan Orihime.

Orihime terdengar kecewa. "Oh, begitu… aku mengerti…"

Barragan tertawa kecil. "… jangan kecewa begitu, onna. Karena hanya aku yang tidak diciptakan Aizen-sama, aku tahu urutan lahir para Espada," Espada itu berusaha menghibur Orihime.

"… beritahu aku," kata Orihime.

"Tak lama setelah Aizen berkuasa di Hueco Mundo… dia menciptakan banyak sekali Arrancar dengan Hogyoku-nya itu. Szayel, Nnoitra dan Neliel termasuk Arrancar yang masuk kategori 'tua'…" jelas Barragan.

"… aku masih ingat betul Aizen-sama menyuruhku satu tim dengan Neliel untuk berburu Vasto Lorde sebanyak-banyaknya, karena Aizen-sama memerlukan banyak Vasto Lorde untuk membuat 'Espada'." Nnoitra mengomentari.

"Tidak lama setelah itu Yammy, Starrk, Zommari dan Aaroniero diciptakan oleh Aizen-sama. Mereka diberi title Espada oleh Aizen-sama," lanjut Nnoitra.

Orihime mendengarkan 'sejarah' Espada itu dengan seksama.

"… setelah Neliel menghilang…" suara Nnoitra sedikit bergetar, "… Aizen-sama menciptakan Hallibel, Ulquiorra serta Grimmjow."

"Oh… lalu bagaimana dengan ranking kalian?" Orihime bertanya penasaran.

"Ranking kami ditentukan oleh Aizen-sama, setelah kami menunjukkan kemampuan kami di hadapan beliau," jawab Szayel.

Tiba-tiba Yammy berlari menuju mereka. "Szayel! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!"

"Ada apa, Yammy?" Espada berambut pink itu bertanya.

"Tousen-sama mencarimu. Sepertinya ada masalah dengan Wonderweiss," jawab Yammy.

Szayel mengelus rambut pinknya. "Huff… baiklah. Aku kesana sekarang." Octava Espada itu bersonido meninggalkan taman tersebut.

"… Yammy-san? S-siapa itu Wonderweiss?" Orihime bertanya.

"Wonderweiss Margera? Ahh… dia ciptaan Aizen-sama yang baru. Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuannya menciptakan bocah yang tidak bisa bicara itu."

Ulquiorra memandang Yammy dingin. "Jaga bicaramu, Yammy. Hal itu hanya Aizen-sama yang tahu."

"Hmm… Yammy-san, kamu Decima Espada?" pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu bertanya polos.

Grimmjow terkikik. "Untuk sekarang iya, Pet-sama."

"Cih, siapapun tidak akan percaya kalau Yammy adalah Cero Espada." Nnoitra menggerutu. Yammy berhasil dibuatnya tertawa.

"… kau iri, Quinto?" ejek Yammy.

Nnoitra menggeleng. "Tidak lama lagi aku bisa mengalahkanmu, kok."

Orihime tersenyum tipis. 'Ternyata Espada yang kukira menakutkan… mereka tetap memiliki sisi humanoid yang membuatku bisa merasa sedikit nyaman di sini.'

* * *

"Ulquiorra, aku tidak melihat Starrk dan Hallibel. Mereka pergi ke mana?" Orihime bertanya setelah dia beserta Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow selesai menyusuri seluruh taman itu.

"… kamu tidak merasakan reiatsu mereka, onna? Mereka di balik pohon itu," Ulquiorra melirik pohon besar di samping mereka.

Orihime berjalan pelan dan mendapati Primera serta Tercera Espada sedang tertidur di bawah pohon. Hallibel tertidur dalam posisi duduk, kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Starrk yang juga sedang tertidur. Tempat mereka ini memang termasuk sejuk dan tidak silau oleh cahaya matahari. Orihime tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Cih, Starrk membuatku iri. Hallibel tidak pernah sedekat itu denganku," kata Grimmjow.

"… tidak perlu iri Grimmjow. Starrk dan Hallibel memang sangat dekat satu sama lain. Menurutku itu hal yang wajar," Ulquiorra berkomentar.

"Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka berdua…" Orihime berjalan mundur, merangkul lengan kedua Espada yang sedang berbicara tadi.

Gadis itu tidak bisa melihat senyum tipis yang dibuat oleh bibir Ulquiorra saat gadis itu merangkul lengannya.

* * *

Pada awalnya Orihime tidak pernah menyangka kalau kehidupan di Las Noches akan semenarik ini. Yang ada di bayangannya saat Ulquiorra mengatakan 'Ikutlah denganku, onna' sewaktu memaksanya mengkhianati teman-teman serta Soul Society itu adalah, Las Noches tempat yang mengerikan.

Las Noches ada di Hueco Mundo, dunia para Hollow. Semegah apapun bangunan Las Noches ini di matanya, tidak ada satu pun kehidupan. Semua mata para Arrancar di Las Noches ini sarat akan kehampaan, kemarahan dan kebencian.

Orihime mengira semua Espada sama seperti itu. Namun kali ini asumsi gadis itu salah. Semua Espada yang dia temui hari ini, ternyata tidak seburuk yang dia bayangkan. Mereka memang Hollow, sesuatu yang sudah mati. Mereka bukanlah 'roh suci' seperti para Shinigami… Mereka adalah sosok terbuang, yang oleh Sousuke Aizen dimanfaatkan menjadi pedang baginya, pedang untuk melindungi dirinya.

Terasa menjengkelkan saat pertama kali gadis itu menginjakkan kaki di Las Noches. Dia ingin marah pada dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudah bisa ikut ajakan Ulquiorra serta dengan mudah membuang dan mengabaikan teman-temannya. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan di tempat suram ini adalah mengembalikan lengan Grimmjow yang sebelumnya ditebas Tousen.

Orihime yang polos pun harus menyaksikan Luppi dibunuh dengan cepat di depan matanya. Grimmjow memang tidak menyukai Luppi yang telah merebut posisi Sexta-nya. Orihime sedikit iba saat melihat sosok Luppi yang berangsur-angsur menghilang itu. Ingin sekali dia menyuruh peri-peri setianya untuk mengembalikan sosok Luppi, tapi Orihime tahu Aizen tidak akan senang.

Bisa berada di Las Noches bagi kebanyakan orang mungkin adalah kutukan dan kesialan. Bagi seorang Orihime Inoue, ini adalah pengalaman yang takkan pernah bisa dia lupakan karena di tempat inilah pertama kalinya Orihime mendapatkan teman berupa Arrancar, bahkan Espada.

* * *

"Aizen-sama, bolehkah aku… pergi keluar Las Noches? Aku ingin mengamati daerah padang pasir Hueco Mundo," Orihime meminta pada Aizen, yang saat itu sedang makan malam dengannya.

Aizen tersenyum kecil. "… tidakkah itu berbahaya untukmu, Orihime?"

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, "Umm… i-iya tapi… umm… tidak apa-apa kalau Aizen-sama tidak mengizinkan… aku tidak keberatan."

"Bukannya aku tidak mengizinkanmu, Orihime… tadi aku baru saja mendapat laporan dari Szayel kalau… di padang pasir ada sekelompok Vasto Lorde yang kurang bersahabat," Aizen buru-buru menambahkan, begitu melihat kekecewaan Orihime. "…aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan tuan putriku."

Wajah Orihime memerah. Aizen tertawa melihat keluguan Orihime.

"… aku mengizinkanmu untuk mengeksplorasi keluar Las Noches, Orihime. Tidak terlalu lama, hanya dari pagi sampai sebelum senja," Aizen tersenyum lagi, membuat gadis di hadapannya berkeringat nervous.

"Be-benarkah Aizen-sama?" tanya Orihime tidak percaya.

Aizen mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Tapi aku sudah mengatur siapa pendampingmu untuk eksplorasimu kali ini, Orihime."

Orihime agak lega, karena paling tidak Aizen yang khawatir tetap memberikan perlindungan padanya. Namun itu membuat Orihime sedikit panik. Siapa yang diutus untuk menemaninya?

"S-Siapakah mereka, Aizen-sama?" Orihime penasaran sekarang.

Aizen berdiri dari kursi lalu menepuk tangannya, "Masuk."

Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar. 'Apa Aizen-sama tidak salah pilih? Dari sekian banyak pilihan, mengapa harus mereka berdua?'

Ulquiorra Schiffer tanpa ekspresi masuk ke dalam ruangan sementara Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez mulai menggerutu kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambut birunya.

* * *

Chapter 4 selesai!

Amee : Mohon maaf karena di chapter ini beberapa Espada tampil OOC! Maaf! *author gosong habis dicero semua Espada yang dapet peran OOC* Diperlukan untuk jalan cerita soalnya…*batuk* maaf sekali lagi…

Nnoitra : *mengasah Santa Teresa-nya*

Amee : *sweatdrop* Aduh ampun, Nnoitra! Sekarang lagi bahas chapter nih! Tenang dong!

Nnoitra : Cih, baiklah.

Amee : Wah, yang akan menemani Orihime eksplorasi keluar Las Noches ternyata Ulqui dan Grimmy…

Kira-kira bakal ada kejadian apa ya? *grins*

Orihime : Yeah! Akhirnya bisa juga jalan-jalan ke padang pasir! Ulquiorra, apa di luar ada piramida?

Ulqui : *menghela nafas*

Orihime : *mata berbinar-binar* Ada ya? Ada?

Ulqui : Ini Hueco Mundo, onna. Bukan di Mesir.

Amee : Kali ini kalian bakal pergi bertiga lho, damai ya!

Grimmy & Ulqui : Aku tidak janji.

Amee : Haha… *sweatdrop* Well, readers! Stay tuned for the next upcoming chapter! Ja ne~


	5. To the Outside World

**Author Notes :**

Akhir-akhir ini aku harus bolak-balik ke sekolah karena (lagi-lagi) jadi panitia prom night.

Ngarang fanfic cuma bisa waktu malem hmmm *mikir*

Kalo untuk chapter selanjutnya update-an fic ini telat, mohon para readers maklum yaa.

Here's the new update for OCD. Enjoy your reading, don't forget to review! :D

**Disclaimer :**

Heran, darimana sih datengnya ide Bang Tite Kubo sehingga bisa bikin cerita Bleach? Ngiri deh *ngiler*

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**To the Outside World**

Padang pasir Hueco Mundo. Hanya ada satu kata yang singgah di benak seorang Orihime Inoue, luas. Seumur hidupnya gadis itu tidak pernah ke padang pasir. Saat Ulquiorra membawanya ke Las Noches, Cuatro Espada itu langsung membawanya ke hadapan Aizen.

Sejauh mata abu-abunya memandang, tak ada satupun dia menjumpai sebuah kehidupan. Orihime hanya melihat bukit-bukit pasir, batang-batang pohon yang sudah mati, kerangka Hollow yang tersembunyi di balik pasir, matahari yang bersinar terik di atas kepalanya, serta…

…dua Espada yang bersamanya.

Ulquiorra tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun saat menginjakkan kakinya di padang pasir ini, bertolak belakang dengan Orihime yang langsung berteriak senang. Grimmjow hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Orihime yang kekanakan. Mata birunya memandang seluruh area tempat dia berada sekarang.

'Padang pasir ini tidak pernah berubah,' pikir Grimmjow. Dia masih ingat betul saat-saat dia masih menjadi Adjuchas kecil, berjuang di antara ganasnya persaingan untuk tetap hidup serta ambisinya dulu: menjadi raja. Grimmjow tersenyum kecil.

Orihime mengambil segenggam pasir dan memandangi butir-butir pasir tersebut terlepas dari genggamannya. Pasir di Hueco Mundo lebih ringan dari pasir yang ada di dunia nyata. Pikiran Orihime melayang lagi. Gadis itu ingat waktu musim panas lalu, dia dan teman-teman serta beberapa Shinigami sempat berkunjung ke pantai. Mereka mengikuti kompetisi berlabel seni serta harus melawan semangka-semangka anti-Hollow hasil penemuan divisi kedua belas Soul Society. Orihime masih bisa merasakan kegembiraan mereka saat itu, saat mereka akhirnya berhasil menghancurkan semua 'semangka' dalam permainan.

Orihime tersenyum pahit. Pasir di tangannya sudah jatuh, kembali bergabung dengan lautan pasir di bawah kakinya. Harapan untuk bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya juga sudah hilang saat Orihime memutuskan untuk mengabdi pada Aizen.

"…onna, apa kamu kemari hanya untuk bermain-main dengan pasir?" suara Ulquiorra membuyarkan lamunan Orihime.

Orihime panik. "A-Ah, tidak, Ulquiorra! Tentu saja tidak!"

"… jika tidak ayo cepat selesaikan urusanmu di sini. Aku mulai bosan," Ulquiorra tidak merasa canggung untuk berkata jujur.

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, entah mengapa dia merasa sungkan dengan Ulquiorra. Dia ingin Ulquiorra bisa bersantai seperti dirinya saat ini, tidak kaku seperti waktu mereka berada di Las Noches. Kadang gadis itu membatin dalam hati, apakah ada saat dimana Ulquiorra bisa rileks?

Orihime duduk di batang pohon yang sudah mati. Mata abu-abunya terpaku pada sosok Cuatro Espada di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Ulquiorra sejak dia setuju untuk menjadi 'teman' Orihime. Perlakuan Ulquiorra tetap dingin seperti biasanya. Nada bicara yang kaku serta tatapan setajam elang itu mungkin memang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

'Aku tidak mungkin berharap Ulquiorra akan menjadi teman yang selalu ada seperti Tatsuki ataupun teman yang bisa diandalkan seperti Kurosaki-kun.' Orihime menundukkan kepalanya.

'Kurosaki-kun… teman-teman… apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang? Apa sekarang seluruh Soul Society sudah menganggapku pengkhianat?'

"Pet-sama," Grimmjow memanggil Orihime.

'Apa mereka… masih menganggapku teman?'

"Pet-sama!" Sexta Espada itu memanggil lagi.

'Apa aku… masih pantas untuk menyebut mereka temanku, mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan pada mereka?'

"Pet-sama!" teriakan Grimmjow tidak berhasil membawa Orihime kembali dari lamunannya.

"… untuk apa kamu berteriak, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati Espada keenam itu.

Grimmjow menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ada yang aneh dengan Pet-sama. Lihat dia, Ulquiorra. Sejak kita kemari, dia jadi begitu."

Orihime masih larut akan pikirannya sendiri. Mata abu-abunya hanya terfokus pada rok Arrancar yang dikenakannya. Ulquiorra menghela nafas, "… dia sedang memikirkan teman-temannya."

Mata biru Grimmjow melebar, terkejut atas pernyataan Ulquiorra tadi. "… darimana kau tahu, Cuatro?"

"Tiap dia dalam kondisi seperti itu… hanya itu yang dia pikirkan," jawab Ulquiorra lagi.

Grimmjow menyeringai. "… tak kusangka kau memperhatikan hal seperti itu."

Perkataan Grimmjow tadi seakan membuat mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar. Sejak kapan Cuatro Espada itu mulai memperhatikan… bukan, lebih tepatnya mulai hafal akan tingkah laku Orihime?

"Ada apa Ulquiorra? Apa itu memang benar?" alis Grimmjow terangkat.

'Sejak kapan… aku memperhatikan perempuan itu?' Ulquiorra memaki dirinya sendiri.

Grimmjow terkikik pelan. "… seumur hidupku, setahuku kata 'perhatian' tidak ada dalam kamusmu, Ulquiorra!"

Cuatro Espada mengerutkan alisnya pada Sexta Espada yang sekarang mulai tertawa itu. Grimmjow sedang menggodanya, dan melihat reaksi dari Ulquiorra, Grimmjow merasa menang karena akhirnya Espada stoic yang selalu adu mulut dengannya itu kali ini tidak membalas perkataannya.

"Itu tidak lucu, Sexta." Ulquiorra berkata dingin.

"Selagi kita sedang berdua…" Espada bermata sapphire itu mendekati Ulquiorra, entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia merangkul pundak Espada pucat di sampingnya itu, "… apa pendapatmu tentang Pet-sama?"

'Kucing bodoh ini memancingku…' Ulquiorra memaki dalam hati, sedikit risih karena lengan Grimmjow yang biasanya digunakan hanya untuk menantangnya berkelahi itu, kali ini bertengger di pundaknya.

"Jawab aku, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow menjadi tidak sabar.

"… perempuan itu hanya obligasi untukku dari Aizen-sama, Grimmjow. Tidak lebih," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"He? Obligasi? Tidak pernah aku mendengar cerita seorang Espada sangat perhatian pada o-bli-ga-si," perkataan terakhir Grimmjow sengaja dibuat terputus-putus untuk menekankan tujuan Sexta Espada itu untuk membuat Ulquiorra marah.

Jarang-jarang mereka berdua pergi jauh dari Aizen-sama. Grimmjow sudah siap jika dia dan Ulquiorra bertarung di padang pasir ini.

"… dan Grimmjow, tidak pernah sebelumnya kamu begitu peduli pada urusanku," Ulquiorra menambahkan, mata emeraldnya menampakkan kekesalan.

Grimmjow tertawa. "… Pet-sama manis, bukan?"

Mata emerald itu kali ini melebar.

"…setiap dia tersenyum rasanya seperti melihat matahari," Grimmjow menggunakan beberapa kata yang Nnoitra sering katakan padanya tiap membicarakan Orihime.

"Estetika dan semacamnya dari perempuan itu bukan urusanku, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra mulai kesal sekarang.

"... jika aku adalah kamu, Ulquiorra… aku akan memperlakukan o-bli-ga-si tadi dengan sangat baik." Oh, betapa senangnya Grimmjow bisa melihat Arrancar stoic itu mulai memanas.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "… sebenarnya apa tujuanmu membicarakan hal ini, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow melepaskan rangkulannya lalu berdiri di hadapan Ulquiorra. "… sebagai Espada yang telah lama mengenalmu sampai aku bosan… aku mengamati kalau ada perubahan pada dirimu, jika menyangkut Pet-sama."

Ulquiorra mengerutkan alisnya, mata emeraldnya memandang Espada berambut biru di hadapannya dengan dingin.

"Mungkin kamu menyukainya," Grimmjow menyeringai sekarang.

"… omong kosong," jawab Ulquiorra dingin.

'Ayo marahlah, Ulquiorra! Ayo marah!' Grimmjow berdoa dalam hati. Tinggal sedikit lagi…

'Aku menyukai perempuan itu? Benar-benar omong kosong,' pikir Ulquiorra.

"…Ulquiorra?" Orihime berjalan mendekati Cuatro dan Sexta Espada itu. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Ulquiorra tidak menyadari kalau Orihime sudah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya, onna?" Ulquiorra tetap memasang topeng tanpa ekspresinya, sebisa mungkin mencoba mengenyahkan perkataan Grimmjow yang mulai meracuni otaknya tersebut.

"… A-apa kamu masih ingat dengan perkataanmu… tentang…" Orihime tiba-tiba merasa ragu untuk mengatakannya. Dia takut.

"Katakanlah, onna." Ulquiorra berkata dingin.

"… tentang… bersedia jadi…". Orihime tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Untunglah dia tidak mengatakannya sehingga Grimmjow tidak mengetahuinya.

Ulquiorra tentu saja masih ingat akan perkataannya itu. "… tentu saja, onna. Aku masih mengingatnya."

"… benarkah?" Orihime masih tidak percaya.

Cuatro Espada itu mengangguk. "… mungkin… kamu merasa tidak ada yang berubah dariku… tapi aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku, onna."

Ternyata Ulquiorra bisa mengerti apa yang Orihime rasakan tadi. Keraguan.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra. Aku… ingin lebih mengenalmu lagi…" Orihime tersenyum, "… apa itu boleh?"

'Senyum itu lagi…!' Lama kelamaan Ulquiorra muak dengan rasa geli di perutnya jika melihat Orihime tersenyum seperti itu.

"Itu bukan masalah…" Ulquiorra menjawab pelan, memilih untuk membuang muka dan tidak memandang Orihime. Tidak melihat senyumnya itu.

Mata abu-abu Orihime berbinar. "Kalau begitu… duduk disana bersamaku, Ulquiorra! Aku ingin bertanya banyak padamu!" dia menunjuk batang pohon tempatnya melamun tadi.

Grimmjow meninggalkan Orihime dan Ulquiorra. Sexta Espada itu sengaja membiarkan Ulquiorra berdua bersama putri Las Noches itu. Dia ingin tahu, apakah dugaannya benar.

'Jika dugaanku benar… sekarang Emospada tidak menganggap Pet-sama sebuah sampah seperti dulu.' Senyum di bibir Grimmjow mengembang, '… aku tak sabar untuk mengetahui kelanjutan ceritanya.'

* * *

"Dari dulu aku ingin bertanya ini padamu, Ulquiorra…" Wajah Orihime tiba-tiba berubah jadi serius.

Ulquiorra membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan.

"…apa kamu melepas topeng Hollowmu tiap kamu akan mandi dan tidur?" pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Orihime membuat Ulquiorra merasa dirinya tersengat listrik.

'Pertanyaan macam apa itu…?' Arrancar stoic itu protes dalam hatinya.

Mata Orihime berbinar-binar. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Ulquiorra!"

"Topeng Hollowku ini berbeda dengan fungsi topi yang manusia kenakan, onna." jawaban Ulquiorra sangat datar, Betapa inginnya Arrancar itu menertawakan pertanyaan polos Orihime.

Muka Orihime memerah. Ulquiorra ternyata bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Orihime. "O-Oh… aku mengerti…"

"… topeng ini adalah bagian dari tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa melepasnya," Ulquiorra menambahkan.

Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu menganggap Ulquiorra berbeda dari Arrancar lain yang ada di Las Noches. Mungkin Ulquiorra-lah satu-satunya Arrancar yang 'paling dekat' dengan dirinya. Makhluk dingin itu yang membawanya kemari, dan Aizen menugaskannya untuk menjaga Orihime selama berada di Las Noches. Espada itulah yang mengembalikan jepit rambut kesayangannya yang telah direbut Loly. Sulit untuk mempercayai apa yang telah dilakukan Ulquiorra, tapi…

"… Ulquiorra, kalau aku bersamamu, rasanya berbeda dengan bersama Arrancar yang lain," Orihime bergumam pelan. Mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar. Perkataan dari Orihime tadi membuat sesuatu yang hangat menjalar dari lubang Hollownya.

"… apanya yang berbeda onna?" Ulquiorra tidak mengerti.

"Jika bersamamu aku merasa aman, Ulquiorra. Aku merasa tenang," gadis berambut orange menjawabnya tanpa keraguan.

Cukup sudah. Ulquiorra mulai kesal… dengan perkataan Orihime ini. "Aman katamu, onna? Jika bersamaku kamu seharusnya tidak bisa merasa aman…" mata emerald Ulquiorra memandang dingin Orihime, "… seharusnya kamu takut padaku."

Orihime tersenyum. "… mungkin perkataanmu padaku selalu dingin… tindakanmu seakan tidak peduli… tapi aku tidak takut padamu."

"…Onna… aku ini Hollow. Aku yakin kamu tahu apa yang paling disukai oleh Hollow," Ulquiorra tidak memandang Orihime sekarang. Rasa hangat itu makin lama makin menjadi.

Orihime mengangguk. "Aku tahu, Ulquiorra."

"Beritahu padaku apa itu," perintah Ulquiorra.

"Hollow menyukai jiwa manusia… mereka memakan jiwa yang suci itu…" mata Orihime tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Cuatro Espada di hadapannya ini.

"… apa kamu tidak takut padaku, yang bisa jadi dekat padamu ini…" Ulquiorra mendekat, bibirnya berbisik di telinga Orihime, "… hanya karena menginginkan jiwamu?"

Orihime berdebar. Baru kali ini Orihime mendengar suara Ulquiorra sedekat itu. Intonasi suaranya… desahan nafasnya… entah mengapa terasa seperti setruman pada diri Orihime.

"… aku tidak takut, Ulquiorra." jawab Orihime.

'Perempuan ini, apakah serius dengan semua perkataannya barusan? Tidak ada manusia yang tidak takut pada Hollow…' Ulquiorra membatin dalam hati.

Cuatro Espada itu mundur, kali ini mata emeraldnya memandang jauh pada mata abu-abu Orihime. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Ulquiorra baru menyadari kalau mata abu-abu Orihime… begitu indah. Ya, indah. Mata perempuan itu cukup besar, dengan iris abu-abu yang langka. Samar-samar Ulquiorra bisa melihat kalau mata itu memiliki gradasi warna yang berbeda. Mata yang saat ini memandangnya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Mata milik perempuan yang berkata kalau dia tidak takut pada Hollow.

Tangan Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi berada di saku celananya, perlahan-lahan menyentuh pipi Orihime. Mata abu-abu yang membuatnya takjub itu kali ini melebar. Pipi perempuan itu mulai berubah warna, menjadi merah.

"U-Ulquiorra?" Orihime sedikit panik. Ulquiorra tidak pernah menyentuhnya selembut itu. Gadis itu bisa merasakan rasa panas yang menjalar dari jemari putih yang menyentuh pipinya. Jemari itu terasa hangat. Lembut.

"… kamu membuatku penasaran," Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil, "… ekspresi ini tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya…"

Sekarang Orihime positif bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang keras itu. Mereka terlalu dekat. Orihime berusaha agar wajahnya tidak berubah tingkatan lebih merah lagi, tapi ternyata wajahnya tidak mau menurut. Tiap Ulquiorra makin mendekat, wajah Orihime makin merah.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ulquiorra bisa merasakan gadis itu gemetar.

"… sekarang apakah kamu takut padaku, onna?" mata emerald itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari mata abu-abu Orihime.

Orihime menggeleng.

"… a-aku tidak takut padamu. Tidak akan pernah," jawab gadis itu.

"Aku mengerti," ujung bibir Ulquiorra membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Jantung itu berdetak sangat keras sekarang.

Ulquiorra menjauhkan dirinya, sekarang hidung mereka tidak bersentuhan lagi. Espada itu lalu menurunkan tangannya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku celananya.

"Orihime, kamu sungguh manusia yang menarik."

Orihime terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi. Sebuah nama.

Namanya.

"…b-barusan kamu m-memanggil namaku?" tanya gadis berambut orange itu.

Ulquiorra mengangguk.

"…p-panggil namaku lagi, Ulquiorra…" Orihime meminta pada Espada itu.

"Orihime."

Nama itu terdengar dengan indah saat diucapkan oleh suara Ulquiorra. Sebuah nama yang tidak pernah Espada itu sebutkan sebelumnya. Sebuah nama yang entah mengapa terasa asing bagi mulutnya. Sebuah nama yang entah mengapa… membuat perasaan hangat itu kembali menjalar.

Orihime tersenyum. Dia tidak salah mendengar. Espada itu telah memanggil namanya. Baru kali ini Ulquiorra memanggil namanya.

Ulquiorra berdiri dari batang pohon yang sedari tadi dia duduki. Sorot matanya lebih rileks daripada tadi. Arrancar itu tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya memanggil nama gadis itu. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya, membisiki dan menyuruhnya untuk menyebut namanya.

Cuatro Espada itu tidak menyesal telah memanggil namanya, karena ternyata nama itu terasa pantas-pantas saja untuk meluncur dari mulutnya.

"… apa urusan kita di sini sudah selesai? Jika iya, kita bisa kembali ke Las Noches sekarang," Ulquiorra bertanya tanpa melihat wajah Orihime.

"I-iya… sudah selesai, Ulquiorra. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku kemari…" jawab Orihime. Gadis berambut orange itu menyadari ada yang kurang. Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra, dimana Grimmjow?" tanyanya.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Sebentar lagi… dia pasti kembali."

* * *

'Manusia.'

'Itu manusia.'

'Dia menggiurkan.'

'Rebut jiwanya.'

Tiba-tiba Orihime merasakan reiatsu yang menyesakkan. Tubuhnya gemetar dan dia terduduk di pasir. Ulquiorra langsung menghampiri Orihime yang terduduk lemas. Cuatro Espada itu bisa merasakannya.

'Vasto Lorde.' Dengan cepat Ulquiorra langsung menyimpulkan, '…berbahaya untuk perempuan ini.'

"U-Ulquiorra… a-apa yang terjadi…?" Orihime berusaha berdiri, tapi tidak bisa. Ulquiorra memegang pundak gadis itu, menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

"Vasto Lorde. Mereka ada di sini."

Sebuah kilatan cero berwarna merah meluncur ke arah mereka berdua. Ulquiorra bersonido, dengan cepat menangkis cero itu dan memantulkannya, sehingga cero tadi menghantam reruntuhan bangunan di antara bukit-bukit pasir.

"… tunjukkan dirimu," Ulquiorra berkata dingin, tangannya sudah terangkat, posisi siaga akan segera menyerang.

Sesosok siluet hitam muncul dari balik kepulan asap dan pasir. Sosok itu tidak berwajah, namun Orihime bisa melihat reiatsu berwarna biru yang dipancarkan Vasto Lorde itu. Makhluk itu kuat. Berbahaya. Walaupun Ulquiorra jauh lebih kuat di atasnya, kedatangan Vasto Lorde itu… sepertinya bukan dalam maksud yang baik.

"Serahkan manusia itu…" Vasto Lorde tadi melangkah pelan, Orihime bergidik ketakutan.

Mata Ulquiorra menyipit, "Jangan harap."

Arrancar pucat itu bersonido dan memukul Vasto Lorde tersebut hingga dia terlempar jauh dari posisi awal. Ulquiorra tidak suka dengan aura milik musuhnya kali ini, terasa amat berat dan haus akan… jiwa?

Jiwa!

"Cepat lari, Orihime." perintah Ulquiorra pada gadis berambut orange yang sedang terduduk itu.

Orihime berusaha berdiri lagi, kali ini usahanya berhasil. Dengan cepat dia segera lari, sedangkan Ulquiorra mulai memberi Vasto Lorde tadi beberapa hantaman.

"…jangan ganggu aku… Arrancar…!" Vasto Lorde tadi menembakkan cero merah lagi dari mulutnya. Ulquiorra tidak sempat menghindar karena jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Kilatan energi itu menggores pundak Hierro-nya, sehingga membuat sedikit luka bakar.

Ulquiorra sedikit terkejut akan kekuatan Vasto Lorde itu. Belum pernah dia cedera oleh cero milik Vasto Lorde. Tidak mau kalah, Ulquiorra menembakkan cero hijau dari ujung jarinya, dengan instan membinasakan sosok hitam itu.

'… gadis itu yang diincar mereka,' pikir Ulquiorra. 'Di saat seperti ini dimana kucing bodoh itu? Aku tidak mungkin bertarung dan melindunginya sekaligus.'

"Ulquiorra? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Orihime berlari menghampiri Ulquiorra. Mata abu-abunya melebar saat mendapati bagian pundak dari jaket Ulquiorra sudah sobek, dan pundak putihnya berwarna kehitaman. Ulquiorra tidak tampak kesakitan. Tentu saja, karena Arrancar dikaruniai Hierro yang amat keras. Bagi Espada bermata emerald itu, luka bakar itu akan sembuh tanpa memakan banyak waktu, mengingat dirinya memiliki kemampuan regenerasi super cepat.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi pasti…." Ulquiorra baru menjawab namun gadis itu…

"Soten Kisshun!" Orihime sudah memanggil peri-perinya. Selimut keemasan menyelimuti pundak Ulquiorra dan perlahan luka bakar ringan tadi mulai menghilang. Ini pertama kalinya Orihime menyembuhkan luka Ulquiorra. Luka yang sudah sembuh tadi terasa hangat.

"M-Maafkan aku…k-karena aku…" Orihime menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf, Orihime… sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu." Ulquiorra menjawab cepat. "… ayo kita kembali, firasatku tidak enak."

"Kekuatan yang menakjubkan."

Ulquiorra dan Orihime terkejut saat melihat beberapa Vasto Lorde sedang mengerumuni mereka. Salah satu dari mereka yang bereiatsu merah dengan cepat langsung menyambar Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra cepat-cepat menusuk dada Vasto Lorde itu dengan tangannya, meninggalkan lubang menganga dan mengakhiri nyawa Vasto Lorde itu.

Orihime sudah mengaktifkan perisainya. Ulquiorra menyerang Vasto Lorde yang lain dengan gerakan ekstra cepat. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia berharap Grimmjow ada di sini. Orihime butuh seseorang untuk melindunginya. Salah satu Vasto Lorde tiba-tiba bersonido di belakang Ulquiorra, memberi Cuatro Espada itu pukulan yang cukup keras.

"Ulqui-!" Orihime berteriak namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan tubuhnya menjadi lemas.

Vasto Lorde bereiatsu hijau ternyata berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Sosok hitam itu mulai menghisap jiwa gadis itu. Gozui, Orihime menduganya karena sebelumnya pernah melihat Yammy melakukannya pada beberapa penduduk kota Karakura.

Perisai emas Orihime langsung pecah karena ketidakstabilan reiatsunya akibat pengaruh Gozui tadi. Orihime berusaha lari dari Vasto Lorde itu, namun dengan tangan yang teramat dingin sosok hitam itu mencengkeram lehernya, mencekiknya dengan cukup kuat. Orihime mengerang kesakitan saat cakar milik Vasto Lorde itu menusuk kulitnya.

"… berikan… jiwamu…" Vasto Lorde tadi mulai menggumamkan sesuatu yang makin tidak dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh telinga Orihime. Gadis itu berusaha menendang kepala makhluk itu, namun usahanya tidak juga menampakkan hasil. Di lain pihak, penglihatan Orihime mulai kabur.

Ulquiorra sedang bertarung dengan tiga Vasto Lorde. Murcielago sudah lepas dari sarungnya, menebas semua sosok hitam tadi hingga hancur menjadi debu. Mata emeraldnya melebar saat dirinya melihat sosok Orihime yang terangkat dari tanah, sedang melawan Vasto Lorde yang mencekiknya itu dengan menendang-nendangkan kakinya. Cuatro Espada itu bersonido, secepat yang dia bisa untuk segera menghentikan aksi sadis Vasto Lorde itu.

Namun lagi-lagi kilatan cero menyambar Ulquiorra, ternyata tidak jauh dari tempat itu datang lagi dua Vasto Lorde. Mereka mendeteksi reiatsu Orihime dan segera mendatanginya. Ulquiorra mulai kesal.

"Makhluk-makhluk menyedihkan," desisnya kemudian dia menembakkan cero hijaunya.

Apakah dua Vasto Lorde itu berhasil terkena ceronya barusan?

"Sayang sekali…. Arrancar…" salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Ulquiorra, tangan hitamnya dilayangkan ke arah pundak Espada itu, hanya saja ditangkis oleh Murcielago milik Ulquiorra. Vasto Lorde itu mundur, kemudian menyerangnya lagi. Suara pedang yang bertemu dengan kulit keras Vasto Lorde tadi mewarnai pertempuran di antara dua Hollow berbeda kasta tersebut.

"Ul…qui…" Orihime mulai kesulitan bernafas. Vasto Lorde yang mencekiknya itu terus menghisap reiatsu gadis itu.

Bala milik Ulquiorra berhasil membuat Vasto Lorde yang dihadapinya tadi terlempar. Darah mengucur dari tubuh sosok hitam itu, tapi tanpa lelah dia menembakkan cero lagi. Ulquiorra menangkisnya kali ini, mengarahkannya ke arah Vasto Lorde lain yang berada beberapa meter di samping Espada itu hingga dia hancur menjadi debu. Mata emerald Ulquiorra mencari sosok Orihime yang jauh darinya, dan mata itu melebar lagi saat melihat Orihime yang sudah tidak menendang Vasto Lorde yang mencekiknya itu. Telapak tangan Orihime-lah satu-satunya yang masih bisa digerakkan, gadis itu masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikan sosok hitam itu.

Tidak fokus dengan musuh yang sedang dilawannya, Vasto Lorde yang terluka tadi bersonido tepat di belakang Ulquiorra. Cakar yang tajam sudah siap melukai punggung Espada pucat itu.

TAKKK!

Sosok berambut biru menangkis serangan dari Vasto Lorde tadi. Dipukulnya sosok hitam itu dengan Bala miliknya hingga sosok itu hancur.

"… kau terlambat, bodoh." Ulquiorra berkata kesal.

"Cih, seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, Emospada."

Grimmjow bersonido ke arah Vasto Lorde yang lain kemudian memukul mereka dengan Bala miliknya. Sexta Espada itu menggerutu kesal saat Bala yang digunakannya tidak berefek pada Vasto Lorde itu.

"Selamatkan Pet-sama, Ulquiorra! Biar aku yang mengurus ini!" teriaknya pada Cuatro Espada.

Ulquiorra buru-buru bersonido ke arah Orihime. Reiatsu gadis itu sudah sangat lemah, namun Vasto Lorde terkutuk itu masih saja melakukan Gozui padanya. Melihat Ulquiorra yang sudah hadir di dekat mereka, Vasto Lorde itu melepaskan cekikannya lalu menjatuhkan Orihime. Tubuh gadis itu terkulai lemah di pasir. Ulquiorra geram.

Cuatro Espada itu menyambar Vasto Lorde itu dengan zanpakutou-nya. Murcielago ditangkis oleh tangan hitam itu, lalu dihentikannya gerakan Ulquiorra. Arrancar stoic itu kemudian menyerang lagi. Keahlian berpedang yang sudah dikuasainya itu mulai menyulitkan si Vasto Lorde. Sosok hitam itu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Orihime. Mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar, dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Vasto Lorde itu.

"Cero." Sinar merah meluncur dari telapak tangan si Vasto Lorde. Ulquiorra menggunakan sonido-nya untuk segera sampai ke sisi Orihime, dia lalu menggendong gadis itu dan memindahkannya dengan cepat. Cero tadi hanya menghantam pasir.

Ulquiorra meletakkan Orihime di lokasi yang lebih aman. Gadis itu tidak bergerak. Reiatsunya hampir tidak terasa lagi.

Tatapan dingin itu diberikan oleh Ulquiorra pada si Vasto Lorde. "Mati kau…"

Ulquiorra menembakkan cero. Vasto Lorde terkutuk itu terkejut, sebisa mungkin bersonido untuk menghindari kerusakan dari cero hijau Ulquiorra. Dia berhasil menghindar.

"…sampah." Ulquiorra tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Vasto Lorde itu. Belum sempat sosok hitam itu membalikkan tubuhnya, zanpakutou Ulquiorra sudah menebas kepalanya.

Ulquiorra memasukkan kembali Murcielago ke sarungnya, kemudian kembali ke sisi Orihime. Gadis itu sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Espada itu mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat kerah jaket Arrancar Orihime yang sudah robek, memperlihatkan bekas cekikan di lehernya yang berwarna merah, kontras dengan kulit Orihime yang putih. Dia bisa melihat darah mengalir dari leher gadis itu. Vasto Lorde tadi rupanya mencekik sekaligus membenamkan cakarnya pada kulit Orihime.

"Ulquiorra! Bagaimana Pet-sama!" Grimmjow tampak sedikit lelah setelah selesai melawan hampir lima ekor Vasto Lorde yang tadi menghadangnya.

"… kita harus segera kembali ke Las Noches, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra berkata singkat, lalu mengangkat tubuh Orihime. Dia tidak peduli jika Grimmjow akan menertawakannya karena Orihime digendongnya dalam bridal style. Orihime yang lebih penting.

Grimmjow sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Ulquiorra pada pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu. "…b-baiklah, Ulquiorra. Kita kembali."

Dua Espada itu bersonido kembali ke istana Aizen. Pikiran Ulquiorra saat itu seperti benang kusut.

* * *

Szayel dan beberapa Numeros sedang mengobati luka Orihime. Cara yang mereka gunakan mungkin termasuk konvensional namun hanya cara itu satu-satunya untuk mengobati gadis itu saat ini. Kesadarannya masih belum pulih sehingga dia tidak bisa memanggil peri-perinya.

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow menunggu di koridor luar. Wajah Cuatro Espada tanpa ekspresi. Grimmjow untuk saat ini memilih untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan Espada itu. Mereka tidak berbicara apapun.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ulquiorra?"

Aizen dan Gin baru saja tiba. Aizen tampak terkejut melihat sosok Cuatro Espada kesayangannya itu jauh dari kata rapi. Kostum Arrancarnya robek di beberapa bagian. Luka di tubuh putihnya sudah menutup berkat kemampuan regenerasinya yang sangat cepat, tapi Aizen dengan sekali melihat langsung tahu kalau Espadanya itu tadi terluka.

"Sekelompok Vasto Lorde menyerang kami. Mereka mengincar Orihime Inoue. Maafkan aku, Aizen-sama…" Ulquiorra menunduk minta maaf pada penciptanya itu.

Mata coklat Aizen melebar, dia kemudian masuk ke kamar Orihime dengan langkah yang cukup panik. Gin tidak menampakkan senyum rubahnya kali ini. Kekhawatiran terpatri di wajahnya itu.

"Apa Orihime-chan baik-baik saja, Ulquiorra?" tanya Shinigami berambut perak itu.

"Vasto Lorde menghisap reiatsunya… dan sempat mencekiknya, Gin-sama." Ulquiorra ingin memukul dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Gin langsung terdiam mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra. Manusia seperti Orihime tentu mengalami sakit yang amat sangat saat dicekik oleh sesosok Vasto Lorde. Jika reiatsu dihisap kita langsung merasa lemas, bagaimana jika reiatsu dihisap dan leher dicekik sekaligus? Gin tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Espada berambut biru mengamati Shinigami dan Espada di dekatnya itu. Sudah jelas dia bisa melihat kekhawatiran Gin, tetapi perasaan yang tergambar di wajah Cuatro Espada bukan hanya kekhawatiran…

Grimmjow melihat rasa bersalah.

"… jangan khawatir Ulquiorra. Pet-sama akan baik-baik saja," hanya itu yang dikatakan Grimmjow kemudian Espada itu terdiam lagi.

Kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian, Aizen, Szayel dan para Numeros sudah keluar dari kamar Orihime. Octava Espada sudah berhasil mengobati luka putri Las Noches itu. Sekarang mereka hanya tinggal menunggu kesadaran Orihime pulih. Wajah Aizen yang biasanya terlihat tenang dan penuh kharisma kali ini tergantikan oleh wajah pucat.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Aizen-sama?" Gin bertanya pada mantan kaptennya itu.

Aizen mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja, Gin." Mata coklat Aizen beralih pada dua Espada di sebelah Gin.

"Ikut denganku, Ulquiorra. Grimmjow, kau juga."

Suara Aizen datar dan tanpa nada sama sekali.

* * *

Aizen, Gin, Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow sudah berada di ruang tahta. Aizen duduk di kursi kebesarannya seperti biasa. Gin dengan setia berdiri di sebelah Aizen. Tangannya membawa sepoci teh panas.

"Teh, Aizen-sama?" tawarnya.

Aizen menggeleng. "Tidak sekarang, Gin. Terimakasih."

Gin mengangguk lalu bershunpo pergi.

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow tidak mengatakan apapun. Mereka hanya diam menunggu pencipta mereka untuk berbicara.

"… aku yakin kalian berdua sudah tahu apa alasanku menyuruh kalian kemari." Aizen menyandarkan kepala di telapak tangannya. Dia menghela nafas.

"… aku bersedia dihukum Aizen-sama, karena aku tidak menjalankan tugasku dengan baik," Ulquiorra berkata datar.

"… dan Grimmjow?" Aizen bertanya pada Sexta Espada di samping Ulquiorra.

"… hukum aku, Aizen-sama. Anda tahu apa kesalahanku," jawab Grimmjow.

Aizen menghela nafas lagi, entah itu untuk mengekspresikan rasa bosan, lelah ataupun marah. "Grimmjow, aku akan menyuruh Tousen untuk menghukummu nanti. Caja Negacion miliknya mungkin cukup untuk hukumanmu."

Grimmjow mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, Aizen-sama."

"Kamu boleh pergi, Grimmjow…" ucap Aizen pelan.

Grimmjow menunduk hormat kemudian pergi dengan bersonido. Tinggallah Ulquiorra dan Aizen. Shinigami berambut coklat itu tidak berkata apa-apa pada Ulquiorra. Dia mengamati perubahan emosi yang terjadi pada Espada kesayangannya itu. Aizen agak terkejut melihat mata emerald yang biasanya tanpa emosi itu kini menampakkan suatu emosi yang langka bagi seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Perasaan bersalah.

"Ulquiorra… melalui kejadian hari ini… apa yang ada di benakmu sekarang?" tanya penguasa Hueco Mundo itu.

"… aku malu karena tidak bisa menjalankan tugas dengan baik, Aizen-sama," jawab Ulquiorra.

"… selain itu?" Aizen bertanya lagi.

"… aku menyesali perbuatan yang telah aku lakukan tadi, Aizen-sama. Perasaan ini tidak pernah kualami sebelumnya. Aku… tidak tahu apa ini," Cuatro Espada itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Aizen tersenyum tipis. Dugaannya ternyata benar.

"Kamu merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi kepada Orihime," Aizen tidak sedang bertanya.

Ulquiorra mengangguk pelan.

"… dan mengapa itu bisa terjadi, Ulquiorra?" Aizen ingin tahu jawaban Ulquiorra, padahal dia sudah tahu apa jawabnya.

Espada bermata emerald itu tetap menundukkan kepalanya, "…karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya dari para Vasto Lorde itu. Maafkan aku, Aizen-sama. Hukumlah aku."

Aizen melakukan shunpo, kemudian berpindah tepat di depan Ulquiorra. Mantan kapten divisi kelima Soul Society itu mengangkat dagu Ulquiorra hingga mata coklatnya bertemu dengan mata emerald Ulquiorra.

"Kamu memang telah lalai melaksanakan tugasmu, Ulquiorra. Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf padaku," Aizen menghela nafas, "… aku akan memberikan hukuman padamu malam ini."

Ulquiorra mengedipkan matanya. Dia tidak mengerti. 'Mengapa Aizen-sama tidak menghukumku sekarang saja? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa karena aku telah lalai, Orihime terluka seperti itu? Mengapa harus menunggu sampai nanti malam?'

"Aizen-sama…" Ulquiorra baru akan berkata namun Aizen memotong.

"… kamu tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan sekarang, Cuatro. Aku memberimu waktu untuk itu," Aizen tertawa kecil kemudian melepaskan jemarinya yang dari tadi bertengger di dagu Ulquiorra.

'Aizen-sama tahu…' Ulquiorra membatin dalam hati.

"Kamu boleh pergi sekarang, Ulquiorra. Jangan lupa, nanti malam." Aizen membalikkan badannya.

Ulquiorra membungkukkan tubuhnya, berlutut. "Terimakasih, Aizen-sama."

Cuatro Espada itu kemudian meninggalkan ruang tahta. Aizen tetap pada posisinya. Hanya ada satu pikiran yang hinggap di otak jeniusnya.

'Cuatro Espada-ku mulai berubah… apa ini karena Orihime?'

* * *

Ulquiorra membuka pintu besi yang biasa dibukanya tiap hari itu. Ruangan kecil itu tetap tidak berubah, sama gelap dan sama suramnya. Kali ini Ulquiorra tidak melihat gadis berambut orange yang berdiri menyambut kedatangannya.

Orihime masih tertidur di sofa putih besarnya. Ulquiorra bisa melihat banyak perban di tubuh lemah itu. Tidak hanya di lehernya, tetapi juga di pundak, tangan hingga kaki gadis itu.

Keadaan Orihime saat ini lebih buruk daripada waktu malam itu, saat dia mendapatinya lebam karena dipukul oleh Loly. Tak ada senyum ceria yang biasa diberikan pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu pada Ulquiorra. Hanya hembusan nafas pelan serta reiatsu yang lemah.

Cuatro Espada, berjalan mendekati sofa putih itu. Dia berlutut. Digenggamnya tangan Orihime. Ulquiorra sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti dirinya, tiap kali dirinya menyentuh Orihime.

"…seharusnya ini tidak terjadi padamu," ujarnya pelan.

Ulquiorra menggenggam tangan Orihime lebih kuat, tentunya Espada itu berhati-hati karena tidak ingin membuat jemari lentik Orihime mengalami patah tulang.

"… kalau saja aku lebih cepat mengurus semua Vasto Lorde itu… sekarang kamu pasti sedang tersenyum seperti biasanya… dan mengeluarkan kelakuan bodohmu itu lagi." Ulquiorra tertawa kecil.

Orihime tidak bergerak ataupun menjawab. Gadis itu memang masih belum sadar. Ulquiorra membelai lembut rambut orange gadis itu.

"… maafkan aku, Orihime." Ulquiorra membelai rambut orange Orihime yang sedang tertidur kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia berdiri kemudian meninggalkan sofa menuju pintu keluar. Cuatro Espada itu melirik Orihime lagi untuk terakhir kalinya.

'Aku harap kamu sudah sadar saat aku kembali. Aku… ingin melihat senyummu lagi.'

* * *

Chapter 5 selesai!

Ulqui : OOC.

Amee : He? Apanya yang OOC, Ulqui-kun?

Ulqui : Aku, onna. *deathglare*

Amee : *bukannya takut malah terpesona ama mata emeraldnya Ulqui*

Grimmy : Bytheway nih author, aku ama Ulqui mau dihukum ya?

Amee : Iya, Grimmy.

Ulqui : Author, hukumannya Grimmjow yang sadis aja. Aku rela kok. *snickers*

Grimmy : *alis naik satu senti* Apa-apaan itu, Emospada! Author, hukuman dia harus lebih sadis! *nunjuk Ulqui*

Ulqui : *deathglare Grimmy*

Grimmy : Kau kira aku takut! *deathglare juga*

Amee : *sweatdrop* Kayaknya kalian gak mungkin bisa damai deh! Oke deh readers, jangan lupa review ya! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. The New Caretaker

**Author Notes :**

Saat ngetik nih chapter pikiranku sangat sangat nggak enak.

Prom night sekolah tinggal 2 minggu lagi tapi sampe sekarang panitia kagak ada yang bener, duh.

Berhubung hari ini mau tidur ampe siang, aku posting chapter 6 sekarang.

Here's the new chapter for OCD, enjoy your reading and don't forget to review! XD

**Disclaimer :**

Tite Kubo sampai sekarang masih mengarang Bleach. Jadi sudah jelas manga keren itu adalah miliknya.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The New Caretaker**

Orihime membuka mata abu-abunya. Pandangannya masih sedikit kabur. Dia bisa melihat langit-langit tinggi. Suasana suram yang familiar ini… Orihime berada di kamarnya.

Lama kelamaan pandangan Orihime mulai kembali jelas. Gadis itu kemudian duduk, lalu merintih pelan. Rasa nyeri bisa dirasakan dari lehernya, yang dibalut perban. Dia teringat akan kejadian yang telah lalu…

Grimmjow… Padang pasir… Vasto Lorde…

Mata abu-abunya melebar.

'Ulquiorra!'

Orihime buru-buru berdiri dari sofanya. Dia merintih lagi, dia bisa merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu terkejut saat melihat tubuhnya dibalut oleh perban, tidak hanya di leher namun juga kaki dan tangannya.

"S-Soten Kisshun!" Orihime memanggil peri-perinya. Shun'o dan Ayame terbang keluar dari jepit rambut Orihime.

"Orihime, a-apa yang terjadi padamu?" Shun'o terkejut melihat tuannya terluka parah. "Mengapa kamu tidak memanggil kami?"

Orihime hanya tersenyum. "… maafkan aku, Shun'o… ceritanya panjang…"

Ayame khawatir. "Cukup Shun'o, ayo kita segera pulihkan luka Orihime…!"

Kedua peri itu membentuk selimut keemasan di seluruh tubuh Orihime. Perlahan-lahan lukanya menutup, dan hilang tanpa bekas. Gadis berambut orange itu melepas seluruh perban di tubuhnya. Tepat saat perban terakhir sudah jatuh ke lantai, keempat peri yang lain ikut terbebas dari jepit rambut. Semuanya tampak khawatir, termasuk Tsubaki yang biasanya keras kepala.

"… kalian tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padaku?" tanya Orihime.

"… kami tidak tahu, Orihime. Selama beberapa hari ini reiatsumu sangat lemah… kami tidak bisa keluar dari jepit rambut itu walaupun kami sangat menginginkannya," jawab Lily lemah.

'Beberapa hari?' mata abu-abu Orihime melebar. "… Lily… tadi kamu bilang… 'beberapa hari'?"

Lily mengangguk. Orihime kemudian menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi padanya di padang pasir. Keenam peri mungilnya terkejut kaget.

"… lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Tsubaki bertanya tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tsubaki. Aku kehilangan kesadaran…"

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"A-ada yang datang! Ulquiorra tidak tahu kalau kalian bisa bicara! Kembalilah sekarang," perintah Orihime.

"Cih, baiklah." Tsubaki tampak kesal kemudian kembali ke dalam jepit rambut. Alis Orihime mengkerut sedih.

"Tsubaki hanya khawatir, Orihime. Selama beberapa hari ini dialah yang paling sering menggerutu dan mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu," Hinagiku menjelaskan kepada Orihime, membuat gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Semua peri itu kemudian kembali ke dalam benda kesayangan Orihime. Dikenakannya kembali jepit itu di rambut orangenya.

"M-Masuklah!" jawab Orihime.

Bukan sosok Arrancar putih pucat yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sosok itu berambut pirang cerah, berkulit hitam eksotis dan warna matanya hijau cerah…

Itu Hallibel.

"Oh, Orihime… Kamu sudah sadar!" Tercera Espada itu buru-buru menghampiri Orihime yang duduk di sofa. "… bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Orihime mengambil perban yang tergulung berantakan di kakinya, menggulungnya menjadi sebuah untaian yang rapi. "Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang, Hallibel-san… Aku sudah mengobati lukaku dengan Shun Shun Rikka."

"Panggil aku Hallibel saja, Orihime," kata Tercera Espada itu.

Orihime mengangguk. "Umm… Hallibel…? Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Kamu tertidur selama tiga hari… Aku sungguh khawatir…" jawab Hallibel.

"T-Tiga hari?" Orihime berteriak tidak percaya. Dia ternyata tertidur selama itu?

Hallibel mengangguk. "Itu benar, Orihime. Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar. Aizen-sama sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Muka Orihime memerah. Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu ternyata juga punya hati… Tiba-tiba wajah dua Espada yang terakhir kali menemaninya ke padang pasir… Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra… muncul di pikirannya.

"Hallibel, dimana Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow?" gadis berambut orange itu bertanya penuh kekhawatiran. Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi tiga hari yang lalu setelah dia kehilangan kesadaran. Apa mereka baik-baik saja?

Hallibel menepuk pundak Orihime. "Mereka baik-baik saja, Orihime. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir."

Orihime menghembuskan nafas lega. "D-Dimana mereka sekarang, Hallibel? Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka…"

Hallibel duduk di sofa bersama Orihime. Mata hijau cerahnya memandang mata abu-abu Orihime. "Maafkan aku, tapi kamu tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka sekarang, Orihime."

Kali ini Orihime terkejut. "Mengapa?"

Hallibel menghela nafas. "Aizen-sama menghukum Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow karena mereka telah lalai dalam menjagamu. Untuk Grimmjow… dia sekarang sedang keluar bersama Szayel…"

"… lalu Ulquiorra?" gadis itu menjadi tidak sabar. Dia perlu tahu.

Hallibel merendahkan suaranya. "Ulquiorra belum kembali. Dia masih menjalani masa hukumannya, Orihime. Berbeda dengan Grimmjow yang dihukum oleh Tousen-sama, Ulquiorra dihukum langsung oleh Aizen-sama. Cuatro Espada adalah Arrancar yang diberi tugas untuk menjagamu dari awal kamu berada di sini… Aizen-sama sangat kecewa saat mengetahui Ulquiorra gagal untuk menjagamu."

Orihime bagaikan mendapat serangan jantung. Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow dihukum karena telah lalai menjaganya? Dia tahu ini bukan kesalahan mereka. Ini adalah kesalahannya, kesalahannya karena telah menjadi seorang yang lemah. Gadis itu melihatnya, dia melihat Ulquiorra yang saat itu bertarung dengan para Vasto Lorde itu… untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Orihime?" Hallibel menjadi khawatir karena gadis di hadapannya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mata abu-abunya tidak fokus.

'Ulquiorra…' nama itu muncul di kepalanya, berulang kali sampai dia merasa kepalanya sakit.

"Orihime?" panggil Hallibel lagi.

Mata abu-abu itu kemudian meneteskan air mata. Satu tetes yang turun membasahi pipi gadis itu, mengejutkan Hallibel. Arrancar berambut pirang itu buru-buru mendekat pada Orihime.

"Ada apa? Mengapa menangis?" tanyanya khawatir.

Orihime meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajahnya yang saat itu mulai basah. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti. Orihime mengutuk ketidakberdayaannya sendiri… Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jikalau dirinya lebih kuat.

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow tidak perlu dihukum karena ketidakberdayaan dirinya…

"Hallibel… i-ini kesalahanku…" suara Orihime agak kurang jelas karena diiringi sesengukan dari tangisannya, namun Tercera Espada itu masih mampu menangkap suaranya dengan jelas.

"Orihime, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri… Kamu mengerti Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow itu seperti apa bukan?" Espada itu berusaha menenangkan gadis berambut orange di hadapannya yang terus menangis itu.

"… Grimmjow mungkin terkesan angkuh dan suka kekerasan… saat itu dia mungkin sempat tidak berada di sampingmu seperti apa yang aku dengar dari mulutnya… tapi Sexta Espada itu merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjagamu… Grimmjow, yang lebih tahu kondisi padang pasir Las Noches daripada Espada yang lain, dia merasa hukuman itu memang pantas untuknya, Orihime…" suara alto Hallibel ini masih belum bisa membuat Orihime menghentikan tangisnya.

Hallibel memeluk gadis yang sedang rapuh itu, berusaha menenangkannya sebisa mungkin. "… untuk Ulquiorra… dialah yang paling merasa bersalah atas peristiwa yang terjadi padamu, Orihime. Ulquiorra bicara langsung denganku di malam sebelum dia pergi menghadap Aizen… Dia memintaku untuk menjagamu selama dia pergi…"

Orihime mulai menghentikan tangisnya dan memandang wajah cemas Hallibel. Mata abu-abunya masih basah oleh air mata. "…h-hukuman apa yang diterimanya dari Aizen-sama, Hallibel?"

Hallibel menggeleng. "Maaf, untuk itu aku tidak tahu, Orihime. Jika kami, para Espada dihukum… biasanya dihukum oleh Gin-sama atau Tousen-sama."

Wajah Orihime menjadi benar-benar pucat sekarang. "H-Hallibel…?"

Espada berkulit gelap itu membiarkan pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bisakah kamu mengantarku menemui Aizen-sama…? Kumohon…" pinta gadis itu, dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Jika diamati, tangan Orihime juga gemetar.

Hallibel bisa menyadari perubahan emosi yang terjadi pada Orihime. Dia tahu Orihime mengkhawatirkan Ulquiorra, Espada yang selama ini selalu berada di sisinya itu.

"Baiklah, Orihime. Aku akan mengantarmu," jawab Hallibel.

* * *

Langkah kaki yang cepat dan panik itu bukanlah langkah yang Orihime yang biasanya. Gadis itu terbiasa berjalan pelan-pelan, tenang dan sebisa mungkin selalu dalam tempo yang sama. Ulquiorra pernah menegur Orihime saat gadis itu berjalan sangat cepat dan menghentakkan kakinya cukup keras ke lantai. Cuatro Espada itu mengatakan kalau langkah itu tidak sopan, terutama bagi seseorang yang diberi title 'Putri Las Noches' oleh Aizen.

Saat ini gadis itu benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan penguasa Hueco Mundo itu. Bukan, kata 'butuh' lebih cocok untuk mewakilkan betapa pentingnya menghadap Aizen saat ini. Orihime membutuhkan penjelasan dari Aizen, dan dia juga perlu untuk menyampaikan banyak hal padanya.

Sampailah dia dan Hallibel di pintu putih besar menuju ruang pribadi Aizen, ruang tempat dia dan mantan kapten divisi kelima Gotei 13 itu biasa makan malam bersama. Orihime membuka pintu itu dengan tangannya yang mungil. Kepanikan dan ketergesaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Aizen-sama!" Orihime memanggil Shinigami berambut coklat itu.

Tapi Aizen tidak ada di ruangan penuh kaca itu. Mata abu-abunya berpandangan dengan mata hijau cerah Hallibel. Tercera Espada itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Orihime-chan?"

Shinigami berambut perak itu memanggil namanya. Gin berdiri di tangga spiral di ujung ruangan. Dia tidak menunjukkan senyum rubahnya, justru tampak terkejut akan kedatangan Orihime. Cepat-cepat dia bershunpo ke tempat Orihime dan Hallibel sedang berdiri.

"Kamu sudah sadar! Wah, betapa senangnya aku, Orihime-chan! Aku sangat khawatir!" Gin tersenyum kecil.

"Ichimaru-sama… apa anda melihat Aizen-sama? A-aku perlu bertemu dengan beliau…" Orihime terbata-bata.

"Aizen-sama ada di ruangannya," Gin mengarahkan kepalanya ke ruang di lantai dua yang terhubung dengan tangga spiral tadi. "… tapi dia sedang sibuk."

"A-aku perlu bertemu dengannya… kumohon…" Orihime ingin menangis. Dia membutuhkannya… Dia perlu bicara dengan Aizen.

Gin memandangi Orihime. 'Gadis ini… sebegitu pentingkah untuk bertemu dengan Aizen-sama?'

Hallibel memegang pundak Orihime, menenangkan gadis berambut orange itu. "… Gin-sama, kumohon pertimbangkan permintaan Orihime. Paling tidak biarkanlah Orihime bertemu dengan Aizen-sama, walaupun hanya sebentar."

Gin sedikit terkejut. 'Wow. Tidak kusangka Tercera Espada yang pendiam ini pun sampai meminta padaku agar mempertemukan Orihime-chan dan Aizen-sama…'

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata sudah mulai menggenangi mata abu-abunya. Tangannya pun gemetar.

Gin paling tidak tahan bila melihat perempuan menangis. Melihat Orihime yang menangis… itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang selalu dirindukannya. Perempuan cantik berambut orange yang tumbuh besar bersamanya itu… Wakil kapten divisi kesepuluh… Rangiku Matsumoto.

Akhirnya mantan kapten divisi ketiga Gotei 13 itu menghela nafas. Dia kemudian mengelus rambut orange Orihime. "Jangan menangis… Orihime-chan. Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu maksud kedatanganmu pada Aizen-sama. Tunggu di sini…"

Lelaki itu bershunpo menuju kamar pribadi Aizen. Perasaan Orihime kacau balau. Gemetar tangannya tidak bisa berhenti.

'Bagaimana kalau Aizen-sama tidak mau bertemu denganku? Bagaimana dengan… Ulquiorra?' pikiran itu terus bergema di dalam kepala Orihime, menyiksanya perlahan, membuatnya semakin sulit untuk menahan air mata yang sudah tergenang itu agar tidak tumpah.

Hallibel merasakan sesuatu yang… mengiris 'hati'nya bila melihat Orihime. Berbeda dengan para Espada lain yang notabene lelaki, perasaan Hallibel jauh lebih peka dari mereka. Espada berambut pirang itu bisa mengerti perasaan Orihime saat ini. Penyesalan, kesedihan, ketidakberdayaan, kekesalan…

"Orihime…" panggil Hallibel pelan, "… jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Orihime hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Orihime?" suara bariton itu…

Orihime dan Hallibel sontak mengarahkan kepala mereka ke arah suara itu. Mereka melihat penguasa Hueco Mundo itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar pribadinya, dengan Gin yang setia menemani di sebelahnya. Wajah Aizen tampak kusut… dan Orihime bisa melihat kecemasan di wajahnya itu.

"Aizen-sama…" Orihime berkata lemah, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat pada Aizen.

Hallibel mengangguk pelan.

Aizen berjalan menuruni tangga spiralnya dengan elegan seperti biasanya. Dengan sekali lihat, Hallibel tahu bahwa penciptanya itu sangat mengkhawatirkan Orihime. Dengan langkahnya yang panjang, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di hadapan Orihime. Gadis itu tidak juga mengangkat wajahnya. Gemetar tangannya sudah berhenti namun…

"Gin, Hallibel… tolong tinggalkan kami," ucap Aizen pelan, tahu kalau Orihime ingin mereka berbicara secara privasi.

Gin menghela nafas kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, disusul oleh Hallibel.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah siuman, Orihime. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," suara Aizen terdengar khawatir.

Suara Aizen bagaikan membius Orihime. Suara itu, dia tidak bisa mempercayainya bahwa suara itu adalah suara orang yang telah menghukum dua Espada yang dianggap telah lalai menjaganya. Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu hanya terisak pelan.

"Orihime. Angkat wajahmu," pinta Aizen.

Akan tetapi Orihime terus menundukkan kepalanya. Aizen kemudian mengangkat dagu gadis berambut orange itu, otomatis membuat mata coklatnya melebar. Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu melihat mata abu-abu gadis itu, yang biasanya dipenuhi semangat dan antusiasme, bahkan kadang kepanikan, kali ini basah oleh air mata.

"… mengapa menangis?" tanya Aizen, sedikit bingung.

"Maafkan aku, Aizen-sama… bi-bisakah aku berbicara dengan anda mengenai… apa yang terjadi… t-tiga hari yang lalu…?" jawab Orihime, sedikit terbata-bata.

Aizen tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Silahkan duduk."

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi makan di tengah ruangan. Mata coklat Aizen hanya tertuju pada Orihime seorang. Dia bisa mendeteksi ketidakstabilan reiatsu gadis itu. Tidak hanya reiatsunya, tetapi juga ketidakstabilan emosinya saat ini.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku?" tanyanya pelan.

"… itu kesalahanku, Aizen-sama. B-bukan kesalahan Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow," jawab Orihime. Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Mata abu-abu itu mulai memancarkan semangat dan… keberanian.

Alis Aizen terangkat. "Kesalahanmu?"

"B-benar, Aizen-sama. Itu seharusnya tidak terjadi… kalau aku lebih kuat…" suara Orihime mengecil.

Aizen menghela nafas, "… tidak, ini bukan kesalahanmu. Seharusnya mereka bisa mencegah supaya kejadian itu tidak terjadi, Orihime."

"… t-tapi Aizen-sama… mereka bertarung dengan Vasto Lorde itu… untuk menyelamatkanku…" gadis itu tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia terus melontarkan apa yang ada di benaknya.

"Orihime…" Aizen baru akan berkata tapi Orihime masih melanjutkan perkataannya.

"…Aizen-sama menghukum Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow b-bukan…?" suara Orihime kali ini agak bergetar.

"Tentu saja, Orihime. Aku melakukannya untuk mendisiplinkan mereka. Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow harus tahu dan paham betul apa tugas mereka, terutama Ulquiorra. Dialah Espada yang kuberi tanggung jawab untuk menjagamu dari awal," Aizen menjawab tegas.

"J-jika Ulquiorra dihukum… m-mengapa sampai saat ini dia belum kembali, Aizen-sama?" Orihime meninggikan nadanya kali ini, membuat mata coklat Aizen melebar. Orihime tidak pernah bicara seperti ini padanya.

"… aku menyuruh Tousen untuk menghukum Grimmjow melalui Caja Negacion miliknya. Itu dirancang khusus untuk para Espada… kecuali Ulquiorra." Mantan kapten divisi kelima itu menjelaskan. Orihime memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan.

"Ulquiorra… kamu tahu kalau dia berbeda dari Espada lainnya, bukan?" Aizen bertanya pada Orihime.

"… aku tahu, Aizen-sama… Ulquiorra, dia memiliki… regenerasi yang sangat cepat," jawab Orihime.

Aizen berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Orihime. Dia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya, sehingga kepala mereka berdua sama tingginya, dalam posisi yang nyaman untuk bicara. "… itulah sebabnya dia tidak bisa dihukum menggunakan Caja Negacion milik Tousen ataupun Gin. Akulah yang menghukumnya langsung, melalui Caja Negacion milikku."

"Apa yang membedakan Caja Negacion milik Aizen-sama dari milik Tousen-sama dan Ichimaru-sama?" gadis itu bertanya penasaran.

Mata mereka bertemu. Sorot mata Aizen seakan ingin menenangkan Orihime yang sedari tadi dilanda kekhawatiran. Lelaki itu bisa merasakannya. Dia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran Orihime terhadap Cuatro Espada yang selama ini menjaganya.

"… Caja Negacion milikku tidak menyiksa fisiknya, tetapi menyiksa batin Espada itu. Aku mengulang saat-saat dimana dia menghadapi pergolakan saat jiwa manusianya berubah menjadi Hollow,dan itu adalah jauh sebelum bertemu denganku, sebelum kuciptakan dia sebagai seorang Espada." terang Aizen.

Orihime menutup mulutnya, terkejut atas penjelasan Aizen tadi. 'Tidak kusangka Aizen-sama memiliki cara menghukum… yang begitu sadis seperti itu! Menyiksa batin Ulquiorra?'

"… Cuatro Espada yang meminta padaku agar aku menghukumnya, Orihime."

Gadis itu kembali terkejut. Seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer… yang meminta sendiri agar dirinya dihukum?

"… t-tapi mengapa…?" pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu tidak mampu menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Aizen menghela nafas. "Aku memang kecewa padanya. Sungguh, aku sangat kecewa karena Ulquiorra tidak pernah mengecewakanku sebelumnya. Jujur, aku tidak ingin menghukum Espada kesayanganku itu, Orihime. Dia yang memintaku agar menghukumnya…"

Tangan Aizen menyentuh pundak Orihime. "… selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat Ulquiorra diliputi rasa bersalah. Dia… merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungimu."

Kalimat terakhir Aizen cukup untuk menjadi alasannya menangis lagi.

'Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungiku…' pandangan gadis itu mulai kabur karena air mata.

"Aizen-sama… s-sampai kapan…?" Orihime bertanya sambil terisak.

Aizen menggelengkan kepalanya, "… maafkan aku, Orihime. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan. Tidak dapat dipastikan kapan seorang Arrancar bisa melewati hukuman dari Caja Negacion. Semua tergantung daya tahan dan kemampuan Arrancar tersebut."

'Ulquiorra…' nama Espada bermata emerald itu muncul berkali-kali di benak Orihime bagaikan bisikan yang tak pernah berhenti.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Orihime? Kamu sangat pucat," Aizen terdengar khawatir. Shinigami berambut coklat itu menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"M-maafkan aku, Aizen-sama… a-aku…" mata Orihime tidak fokus, dia tidak memandang mata coklat di hadapannya yang sedang diliputi kekhawatiran itu.

Aizen menyentuh pipi Orihime lembut. "Aku mengerti, tuan putriku. Aku akan menyuruh Hallibel untuk mengantarmu kembali ke kamar. Kamu butuh istirahat."

Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu kemudian berdiri, "Hallibel!"

Tercera Espada itu memasuki ruangan kaca itu, lalu bersonido tepat di samping Aizen. "Anda memanggil, Aizen-sama?"

"Antar Orihime kembali ke kamarnya. Tetap pada tugasmu untuk menjaga Orihime… sampai Ulquiorra kembali." jawab Aizen.

Hallibel mengangguk. "Baik, Aizen-sama."

Aizen mengelus rambut orange Orihime untuk terakhir kali. Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi kemudian langsung bershunpo kembali ke kamar pribadinya. Hallibel melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan oleh penciptanya, mengantarkan putri Las Noches itu kembali ke kamarnya di menara keempat.

* * *

Wajah Orihime sangat pucat. Tatap muka dengan Aizen tadi justru makin membuat perasaannya tak karuan. Gadis itu makin mengkhawatirkan Ulquiorra. Espada itu baru bisa kembali ke Hueco Mundo dalam waktu yang tak ada satupun orang bisa memprediksinya. Sampai kapan?

"… H-Hallibel…?" Orihime memanggil penjaga sementaranya itu.

"Ada apa, Orihime…?" Hallibel bertanya dengan lembut. Tercera Espada itu menemani Orihime duduk di sofa besarnya.

"… a-aku mengkhawatirkan Ulquiorra…" suara gadis itu terdengar lemah, "… aku mengkhawatirkannya…"

"Kamu tahu, Orihime? Nada suaramu itu… terdengar lebih dari sekadar mengkhawatirkan Cuatro Espada," Hallibel sedikit menggoda Orihime.

Wajah Orihime sontak memerah. "H-Hallibel! A-aku serius!"

Tercera Espada di hadapan Orihime itu kemudian tertawa kecil. "Aku juga serius, Orihime."

Orihime langsung terdiam.

"… saat seorang perempuan mengkhawatirkan seorang laki-laki yang… dirasa penting baginya… rasa kekhawatiran yang dipancarkan perempuan itu terasa sangat berbeda," lanjut Hallibel.

'Laki-laki yang dirasa penting…? Ulquiorra?' Orihime berteriak tidak setuju dalam hatinya. 'B-Bukankah laki-laki yang kuanggap paling penting di dunia ini setelah Sora nii-san… adalah Kurosaki-kun?'

"H-Hallibel… b-bagaimana bisa kamu… tahu tentang hal seperti itu?" Orihime berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Entah mengapa, wajah Arrancar stoic itu terus terbayang di kepalanya.

"Mungkin kamu tidak percaya ini, tapi di antara para Espada, akulah yang paling peka…" jawab Hallibel. Jika kerah tinggi di jaketnya tidak ada, mungkin Orihime bisa melihatnya tersenyum.

"… maaf tapi… b-bukankah Hollow…?" Orihime bertanya lagi, tapi Hallibel buru-buru menjawab, seakan tahu lanjutan dari pertanyaan Orihime itu.

"Hollow tidak memiliki perasaan? Itu benar, Orihime. Pada awalnya aku mengira seperti itu… Yang kutahu Hollow hidup hanya untuk memakan jiwa manusia. Dulu aku seperti itu, bahkan tidak memiliki nama sebelum diciptakan kembali oleh Aizen-sama," Hallibel menjelaskan pada Orihime. Gadis berambut orange itu mendengarkan dengan serius.

"… mungkin kamu pernah mendengarnya, kalau kami para Espada berasal dari Vasto Lorde… yang oleh Aizen-sama 'dimodifikasi' menggunakan Hogyoku?" Espada berambut pirang itu bertanya pada Orihime.

Orihime mengangguk. "Barragan-san pernah menceritakannya padaku…"

"… Hogyoku itu memberi kami suatu kelebihan dimana berbeda pada tiap Espada. Aizen-sama menciptakan 'Espada' berdasarkan pada sepuluh aspek atau penyebab manusia di dunia mati…" suara alto Hallibel tidak terdengar membosankan bagi Orihime. Bagi gadis itu, ini sebuah cerita yang menarik. Rasanya seperti sejarah Espada bagian kedua.

"… kemarahan tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Yammy. Starrk mewakili kesendirian. Barragan adalah usia tua, dimana semua manusia pasti menghadapinya. Ulquiorra kehampaan. Nnoitra adalah keputusasaan. Grimmjow mewakili kehancuran, perusakan. Zommari mewakili faktor kecanduan, atau mungkin… karena termabukkan oleh sesuatu. Szayel adalah kegilaan, keinginan untuk mengetahui semuanya dengan cara apapun. Aaroniero… keserakahan-lah yang diwakilkan oleh Novena Espada itu."

"… dan untukku, aku mewakili aspek pengorbanan. Kadang ada kalanya manusia mati karena berkorban, bukan?" mata hijau cerah Hallibel tampak sedih.

Ini pertama kalinya seorang Espada bicara secara leluasa dengan Orihime. Baik Hallibel ataupun Orihime, kedua perempuan itu merasa hal ini wajar-wajar saja.

"… mungkin itulah sebabnya, aku lebih peka dari Espada-Espada yang lain. Pengorbanan… itu terjadi karena kamu memiliki perasaan pada orang lain… Perasaan ingin melindungi seseorang, walaupun taruhannya adalah nyawamu sendiri," Hallibel mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

Mata abu-abu Orihime kali ini tidak memancarkan kekaguman tapi… dia merasa sedih. Ternyata dibalik keagungan dan kebesaran nama 'Espada', Aizen menggunakan sepulah aspek tersebut. Sepuluh aspek kematian manusia, yang mewakilkan diri tiap Espada.

"… jangan bersedih, Orihime. Menjadi seorang Espada tidak semenyedihkan itu," jemari panjang Hallibel mengelus lembut rambut orange Orihime.

"… justru aku bersyukur karena aspek yang kuwakili adalah pengorbanan. Dengan ini… aku bisa memiliki perasaan… perasaan kepada orang lain."

"A-apa kamu memiliki perasaan pada para Espada…?" tanya gadis itu polos.

Wajah Hallibel sedikit memerah. "… umm, iya tentu saja. Mereka seperti saudaraku sendiri… k-kecuali…"

Orihime menjadi bingung. "Kecuali?"

Tercera Espada itu memelankan suaranya. "… Starrk."

"S-Starrk-san?" Orihime berteriak. Espada ketiga itu menjadi sedikit panik.

"P-pelankan suaramu, Orihime… t-tidak ada yang tahu akan hal ini… selain Starrk dan dirimu…" Orihime bisa melihat warna merah yang tampak di kulit gelap Hallibel.

Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian tertawa kecil. "M-maaf, Hallibel! A-aku hanya… benar-benar kaget! A-aku tidak menyangka!"

"… aku juga tidak pernah menyangka… perasaan milik manusia ini… bisa kumiliki. Perasaan ini… seharusnya tidak boleh kumiliki." Hallibel berkata lemah.

"L-lalu bagaimana dengan Starrk-san?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

Hallibel mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. "… sulit mempercayainya kalau dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku… bila kamu melihat betapa malasnya Starrk."

Orihime tertawa kali ini. Dia pernah merasakan perasaan yang dialami Hallibel itu… akan tetapi berbeda dengan Hallibel yang perasaannya terbalas oleh Starrk, perasaan Orihime pada Ichigo… gadis itu tidak bisa berharap banyak. Bagi dirinya, Orihime hanyalah teman, teman yang berharga.

'Masihkah dia menganggapku teman, mengingat aku telah meninggalkannya ke Hueco Mundo dengan dalih untuk melindunginya, padahal… dengan ikut bergabungnya aku bersama Aizen-sama… berarti aku memperkuat amunisi penguasa Hueco Mundo itu?' pergolakan batin itu kembali menghantui Orihime.

"Orihime… sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya," suara Hallibel tampak bersemangat.

"Hmm? Silahkan," Orihime mempersilahkan Tercera Espada itu bertanya. Pertanyaan apa gerangan yang ingin ditanyakan Espada itu?

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Ulquiorra?" tanya Hallibel.

Mata Orihime melebar. 'Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan, mengapa harus pertanyaan itu?'

"H-Hallibel… a-a-aku t-terhadap U-U-Ulquiorra?" gadis itu terbata-bata. Wajahnya lagi-lagi berubah beberapa tingkat lebih merah.

"Jawab saja," Espada bermata hijau cerah itu menanggapinya dengan santai, "… aku tahu kalau hubungan kalian berdua itu tergolong unik."

Orihime ingin menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding.

"… Cuatro Espada itu… berbeda bila terhadapmu. Mungkin kamu tidak menyadarinya, tapi bagi Arrancar yang sudah hidup bersamanya selama ini… menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada Ulquiorra itu mudah sekali," tambah Hallibel.

Jika ada buah tomat di meja, Orihime akan menanyakan pada Hallibel mana yang lebih merah di antara buah itu dan wajahnya sekarang.

"… a-aku hanya menganggap Ulquiorra… s-sebagai…" pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu mulai bicara.

"Sebagai?" Hallibel semakin penasaran. Ada nada bercanda di pertanyaannya ini.

"… s-s-sebagai…"

Orihime berpikir keras. 'Ulquiorra? Sebagai apa?'

Hallibel tertawa kecil. "… hahaha, kamu pasti bingung menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Orihime. Maafkan aku, aku telah membuatmu bingung."

'Ulquiorra… sebagai apa?' pertanyaan itu bergema dalam kepalanya.

"Oh! Sudah jam makan siangmu! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali lagi kemari bersama makan siangmu," Hallibel berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke pintu.

"H-Hallibel…?" Orihime memanggil pelan.

"Ada apa, Orihime?" Espada berambut pirang itu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi.

"… Ulquiorra… itu…"

Hallibel tersenyum mendengar jawaban Orihime.

"… dia temanku."

* * *

Ketidakhadiran Ulquiorra sungguh terasa bagi Orihime. Biasanya Espada bermata emerald itu datang tiga kali sehari ke kamarnya untuk memberinya makan. Untuk beberapa kesempatan Ulquiorra bahkan mengajaknya pergi ke tempat lain. Espada itu mungkin satu-satunya Arrancar yang dekat dengannya, sampai hari ini.

Tia Hallibel mungkin terkesan misterius dan pendiam, tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau dirinya itu sedang mengalami sindroma yang biasa dimiliki gadis usia enam belas tahun, bernama 'jatuh cinta'? Awalnya Orihime berpikir itu mustahil bagi Espada untuk jatuh cinta, tetapi mendengar pengakuannya hari ini, pikiran itu berlangsung lenyap.

Walaupun mereka tidak memiliki 'hati'… Arrancar masih memiliki beberapa sifat humanoid. Jika Starrk dan Hallibel bisa saling jatuh cinta, bagaimana dengan Espada lain? Pertanyaan ini menarik perhatian gadis itu.

Apakah Espada yang lain juga bisa jatuh cinta?

Apakah Espada yang lain juga bisa merasakan 'perasaan' satu sama lain?

Orihime baru akan pergi tidur. Dia baru akan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa putih besar itu, namun mata abu-abunya tertuju pada pintu besi kamarnya.

'Biasanya Ulquiorra berdiri di sana, lalu memandangku tajam dengan mata hijau emeraldnya itu. Bahkan mengancamku macam-macam.' Orihime membatin mengingat kebiasaan Ulquiorra.

'Espada itu selalu memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya… hanya beberapa kesempatan saja aku bisa melihat tangannya ada di luar…'

Tiba-tiba malam dimana Arrancar stoic itu mengembalikan jepit rambutnya… terlintas di pikiran Orihime, membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

'Ulquiorra… sudah berapa kali dia melindungiku?'

Jawabannya, dia sendiri juga sudah tahu. Sangat banyak. Tiap hari Espada itu selalu melindunginya dari Arrancar lain, menjaga ruangan kecil ini dari Arrancar yang penasaran dan ingin mengganggu putri Las Noches itu.

Kali ini mata abu-abu gadis itu menerawang jauh ke depan, ke tempat Ulquiorra biasa berdiri.

"Sulit untuk mengakuinya kepada siapapun…" ujarnya pelan.

Orihime menghela nafas.

"… tapi aku merindukanmu, Ulquiorra."

Berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya, saat mengatakan hal itu wajah Orihime tidak memerah. Gadis itu mengatakannya dengan mantap. Pernyataan itu tulus dari hatinya.

'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Kapan kamu kembali dari Caja Negacion Aizen-sama?'

Orihime membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa lalu menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal.

"Ulquiorra… aku sangat merindukanmu," kata gadis itu lagi kemudian dia tertidur.

* * *

Chapter 6 selesai! Alhamdulillah *tears of joy*

Grimmy : *tiba-tiba muncul* Author! Aku kok gak muncul sama sekali di chapter ini?

Amee : Kamu kan ceritanya lagi pergi sama Szayel!

Grimmy : Lama banget perginya! Ini kesempatan yang langka untuk jadi tokoh utama mengingat kelelawar itu masih dihukum Aizen-sama!

Amee : Gak boleh, Grimmy… Tokoh utama cerita ini Ulqui-kun sama Orihime.

Grimmy : *cemberut* Pelit.

Amee : *nginjek kakinya Grimmy* .?

Grimmy : *nahan dirinya supaya nggak teriak*

Hallibel : Author, terimakasih lho, aku benarbenar OOC di fic gajemu ini. *senyum sinis*

Amee : *bersiul*

Grimmy : Author! Sakit!

Amee : *ngacangin Grimmy* Readers! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Ja ne~


	7. Thank You, Mr Panther

**Author Notes :**

Amee : Aku kembali dengan membawa chapter 7!

Grimmy : Kok tumben updatenya tengah malem gini? *ngucek mata*

Amee : Iya, mau molor ampe siang soalnya *blushing*

Grimmy : *menguap lebar kayak Starrk*

Amee : Siapa yang kangen Ulqui? *langsung ngangkat tangan sendiri*

Well, kira-kira dia udah balik atau belum ya dari Caja Negacion-nya Aizen?

Let us see! Enjoy your reading, and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo. Bytheway, kapan sih ceritanya balik ke Hueco Mundo lagi?

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Thank You, Mr. Panther**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Orihime siuman, dan sudah tiga hari pula gadis itu tidak berjumpa dengan Cuatro Espada yang biasa menjaga dirinya. Orihime tetap merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda walaupun Aizen telah mengutus Hallibel untuk menggantikan Ulquiorra sampai dia kembali.

Selama ini Ulquiorra memang menjadi satu-satunya Arrancar yang paling dekat dengan Orihime. Walaupun Espada bermata emerald itu jarang berbicara dengan Orihime, kehadirannya di dekat gadis itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Orihime tidak meminta lebih dan pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu juga lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Ulquiorra dalam keheningan, tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap dari mulut mereka.

Aizen bisa melihat perubahan emosi yang terjadi pada putri Las Noches itu. Gadis berambut orange itu memang masih tersenyum bahkan tertawa, namun sorot matanya tidaklah menggambarkan kebahagiaan. Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu dapat melihat rasa kesepian yang terpancar dari mata abu-abu Orihime yang indah itu.

'Tidak pernah ada di cerita manapun, kalau matahari menerangi dunia dengan sinar palsu,' Aizen menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Gin, panggilkan Grimmjow kemari. Aku membutuhkan bantuannya."

* * *

"Grimmjow, Aizen-sama ingin bertemu denganmu," Nnoitra memanggil Grimmjow yang saat itu sedang bertarung melawan Zommari di lapangan pasir.

Mata sapphire Grimmjow tampak sedikit terkejut. Tidak pernah Aizen memanggilnya secara pribadi, jika mereka berdua berbicara, pasti ada Espada lain di dekatnya yang juga sama-sama disuruh untuk menghadap.

"Ada apa Aizen-sama memanggilku?" Grimmjow tetap asyik dengan pertarungannya. Diayunkan lengan kanannya ke arah Septima Espada yang berdiri di hadapannya. Zommari berusaha menghindari pukulan Grimmjow menggunakan sonidonya yang katanya tercepat di antara para Espada itu.

"Tidak kena," Zommari berhasil mengelak dari pukulan Grimmjow.

"Cih," Grimmjow menggerutu kesal, "… coba yang ini!"

Sekarang Espada berambut biru itu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memukul Zommari. Espada berkulit hitam itu beruntung karena dia berhasil menghindar dari serangan Grimmjow itu. Pukulan Grimmjow yang meleset justru mengenai Nnoitra yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Nnoitra tersenyum lebar. Dia mengeluarkan senyum khasnya yang selalu membuat Orihime ketakutan itu. Hierro milik Nnoitra membuat pukulan keras Grimmjow tadi hanya serasa pukulan anak kecil.

"Berhenti bertarung, cepat menghadap Aizen-sama," ucap Nnoitra datar.

Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Haruskah? Pertarunganku belum selesai!"

Zommari tertawa kemudian bersonido di samping Nnoitra. "Aku setuju dengan Nnoitra, Grimmjow. Aizen-sama mungkin memiliki urusan yang sangat penting denganmu."

Grimmjow menggerutu kesal.

"Pertarungannya bisa kita lanjutkan besok, Grimmjow. Lagipula kamu tidak bisa mengatasi sonido milikku," Zommari sedikit membuat panas Grimmjow.

"Grrr….! Baiklah! Kita lanjutkan besok!" Grimmjow berbalik pergi, bersonido menuju ruangan Aizen.

"…selagi aku menganggur…" Nnoitra tiba-tiba mengayunkan Santa Teresa-nya ke arah Septima Espada. Ditahannya senjata besar itu dengan tangan kosong.

"… menggantikan Grimmjow, Nnoitra?" Zommari menebak.

Seringai dari Nnoitra adalah salam pembuka untuk pertarungan Quinto dan Septima Espada siang itu.

* * *

"Anda memanggil, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya, kemudian bershunpo di depan Grimmjow. "Baguslah kamu sudah datang, Grimmjow. Aku menunggumu daritadi."

Alis Grimmjow naik setengah senti. "… ada yang bisa kubantu untuk anda?"

"Kamu kuberi tugas untuk menjaga Orihime, sampai Ulquiorra kembali," jawab Aizen.

Mata sapphire itu membelalak tidak percaya. "Aizen-sama… bukankah tugas itu sekarang dipegang oleh Hallibel?"

Aizen tersenyum kecil. "Itu memang benar, Grimmjow. Akan tetapi mulai besok Hallibel harus pergi untuk melaksanakan misi ke dunia nyata bersama Starrk dan Barragan."

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow merasa malas. Besok dia ingin melanjutkan pertarungan dengan Zommari yang tadi sempat tertunda itu. Bagi Sexta Espada itu, bertarung jauh lebih menarik daripada harus mengawasi dan menjaga gadis berambut orange itu.

"… aku tidak pernah menjaga gadis itu sebelumnya, Aizen-sama." Grimmjow mencoba mencari alasan agar Aizen menarik perkataannya.

"Tidak masalah. Dulu Ulquiorra dan Hallibel juga canggung pada awalnya, tapi akhirnya mereka terbiasa," lagi-lagi Aizen tersenyum. Sungguh menyebalkan, kalau saja Aizen bukan penciptanya, Grimmjow pasti sudah mencakar wajah tampan itu sekarang.

"… apa Aizen-sama percaya padaku?" Grimmjow bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja, Grimmjow. Aku tahu kamu peduli pada gadis itu, walaupun kamu tidak mau mengakuinya," Aizen menjawab dengan santai, namun mata coklatnya seakan-akan menusuk diri Grimmjow. Espada berambut biru itu bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai panas.

Grimmjow mengangguk, mengakui kalau perkataan penguasa Hueco Mundo itu memang benar. Grimmjow memang peduli pada Orihime. Entah apa yang ada pada diri gadis itu sehingga membuat dirinya merasa nyaman.

"Baiklah, Aizen-sama. Aku akan melaksanakan apa yang Aizen-sama perintahkan padaku," jawab Grimmjow, praktis membuat mantan kapten divisi kelima Gotei 13 itu tersenyum puas.

"Terima kasih, Grimmjow. Aku mempercayakan Orihime padamu," Aizen menepuk bahu Grimmjow kemudian bershunpo ke kursi kebesarannya lagi, lalu duduk di sana.

"… adakah yang bisa kulakukan lagi untuk Aizen-sama?" tanya Grimmjow.

Aizen menggeleng. "… tidak ada. Kamu boleh pergi sekarang," kata Aizen.

Grimmjow membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan Aizen itu.

"Aizen-sama?" Gin tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kursi Aizen. Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu hanya menghela nafas.

Shinigami berambut perak itu menyuguhkan secangkir teh untuk Aizen. "Mengapa anda menyuruh Grimmjow untuk menjaga Orihime-chan?"

Aizen meminum teh yang Gin berikan padanya itu. "… jika harus memilih di antara Yammy, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommari, Szayel dan Aaroniero untuk menjaga Orihime… kamu akan memilih siapa, Gin?"

Mantan kapten divisi ketiga itu kemudian berpikir. Yammy tentu akan menganggap Orihime sampah dan gadis itu tidak akan dianggapnya. Nnoitra mungkin akan terus menggoda Orihime sampai dia menangis. Zommari pasti lebih menekuni meditasinya daripada memberi makan gadis itu. Szayel… Espada berambut pink itu bisa jadi akan membuat Orihime menjadi kelinci percobaannya karena dia tertarik mempelajari manusia. Aaroniero… Novena Espada itu tidak akan mau diserahi tugas menjaga Orihime.

"Tentu aku akan memilih Grimmjow, Aizen-sama." Gin menjadi paham alasan mantan kaptennya itu memilih Grimmjow sebagai penjaga sementara selepas Hallibel pergi untuk melaksanakan misinya.

* * *

Malam hari kembali tiba. Orihime memandangi bulan di langit dunia Hollow itu penuh kecemasan. Ichigo dan kawan-kawan. Selama ini mereka adalah satu-satunya yang selalu dipikirkan Orihime setiap gadis itu melamun. Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu memutuskan untuk 'mengkhianati' mereka? Sebulan? Dua bulan?

Orihime tidak tahu. Dia tidak pernah menghitung sejak kapan dia bergabung dengan Aizen. Gadis berambut orange itu sukses menjadi figur 'tuan putri' seperti yang Aizen inginkan. Waktu dia masih kecil, Orihime sering membaca berbagai macam dongeng tentang putri. Sebagian besar putri-putri dalam dongeng itu adalah sosok yang… menderita. Mereka harus susah payah melawan pihak-pihak jahat yang ingin mencelakakannya. Hampir semua putri dalam dongeng, mereka hanya pasrah, menunggu sang pangeran datang menolong, menjemput dengan kuda putih, bla…bla…bla…

Sewaktu Orihime masih di kota Karakura, gadis itu sangat senang dengan cerita-cerita macam itu. Kadang dia berkhayal, dimana dia menjadi salah seorang putri, dan tentu Ichigo adalah pangeran yang akan menyelamatkannya dari cengkeraman penyihir jahat.

Bagaimana sekarang? Gadis itu tidak bisa berharap pada lelaki berambut orange itu. Ichigo mungkin memang pangeran, tapi bukan pangeran untuknya. Tidak ada pangeran yang akan menyelamatkannya kali ini, menyelamatkannya dari Aizen, membawanya pergi dari Hueco Mundo ini.

Orihime benci untuk mengakuinya, namun lama kelamaan dia merasa nyaman tinggal di Las Noches. Walaupun ruangan tempatnya tidur dan makan ini tidaklah lebih besar dari luas apartemennya dulu, gadis berambut orange itu harus mengakui kebaikan hati Aizen. Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu memberinya ruang pribadi. Hanya disinilah, Orihime bisa bebas mengekspresikan apa yang ada di benaknya. Dia bisa menangis di sini tanpa ada satupun Arrancar yang melihat dan mendengarnya.

… kecuali satu orang.

Espada itu pernah sekali mendengarnya menangis. Di malam itu, saat Loly merampas jepit rambut kesayangannya. Orihime yakin dia menangis dengan cukup pelan. Sampai sekarang gadis itu masih tidak percaya bahwa Ulquiorra bisa mendengarnya menangis.

Orihime menengadahkan kepalanya ke jendela berteralis besi itu. Bulan di Hueco Mundo sekilas sama dengan bulan di dunia nyata. Namun gadis itu bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari dua bulan itu. Bulan di Hueco Mundo, hanyalah berwarna putih pucat. Ukurannya sedikit lebih besar. Jika dia melihat bulan di dunia Hollow ini, entah mengapa pikirannya langsung terasa miris. Orihime selalu sedih jika melihat bulan itu.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Orihime, ini Hallibel. Bolehkah aku masuk?" kata suara di balik pintu.

"T-tentu Hallibel! Silahkan masuk!" Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulan pucat tadi.

Hallibel masuk ke ruangan kecil itu. Orihime tersenyum menyambut Espada ketiga yang selama tiga hari ini telah menjaganya.

"… hari ini menjadi hari terakhirku untuk menjagamu, Orihime." Hallibel berkata pelan.

Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar. "A-apa? M-Mengapa?"

Hallibel berjalan ke sofa dengan langkahnya yang elegan. Sosok Hallibel memang selalu mempesona bagi Orihime. Arrancar itu tampak sangat dewasa. Gayanya yang dingin dan cuek itu ternyata kontras dengan kepribadiannya yang asli, sangat perhatian; terutama bila menyangkut hal-hal yang dianggap Espada berambut pirang itu penting.

"… Aizen-sama memberiku misi ke dunia nyata bersama Starrk dan Barragan. Aku baru kembali ke Las Noches minggu depan," jawab Espada berkulit gelap itu.

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, sedih. Selama absennya Cuatro Espada, Hallibel-lah tempatnya untuk bercerita. Tercera Espada itu sudah seperti teman bagi Orihime. Aura Hallibel seperti aura seorang kakak, kakak perempuan.

"Tenang saja, Orihime. Aizen-sama sudah menyuruh Espada lain untuk menggantikan tugasku. Kamu pasti menyukainya," Hallibel menenangkan Orihime. Mata hijau cerahnya memancarkan kehangatan.

"Espada? S-siapa?" Orihime sedikit takut. Dia tidak tahu nasibnya akan menjadi apa kalau-kalau Nnoitra-lah yang ditunjuk oleh Aizen untuk menggantikan Hallibel.

Hallibel tertawa kecil. "Grimmjow."

Orihime menghembuskan nafas lega. Beruntungnya dia, ternyata Sexta Espada itu yang akan menjadi 'penjaga'-nya sampai Ulquiorra kembali. Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu belum bertemu lagi dengan Grimmjow semenjak kejadian di padang pasir itu. Orihime merindukannya juga.

"… kalau Grimmjow yang menjagamu, aku bisa melaksanakan misi dengan tenang. Walaupun dia sedikit menyebalkan, Grimmjow adalah sosok yang bertanggung jawab," lanjut Hallibel.

Orihime mengangguk. Hallibel kemudian memeluk gadis itu.

"Malam ini aku hanya ingin berpamitan, karena besok kami berangkat untuk misi pagi-pagi sekali. Kamu mungkin masih tidur," Hallibel berkata pelan.

Orihime tersenyum. "Iya, aku mengerti Hallibel. Terima kasih sudah menjagaku. Jaga diri kalian ya."

Hallibel tertawa kecil. "Itu seharusnya perkataanku, Orihime. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami."

Orihime sedih karena Ulquiorra belum juga kembali dan Hallibel harus berangkat untuk misinya. Akan tetapi mendengar bahwa Grimmjow-lah yang menggantikan posisi Hallibel, gadis itu merasa lega dan ceria kembali.

'Paling tidak aku dan Grimmjow sudah lumayan kenal satu sama lain.'

* * *

"Pet-sama! Bangun!"

Orihime membuka matanya dengan malas. Sarapan pagi ini jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gadis berambut orange itu terkejut saat mendapati sosok yang membangunkannya itu adalah Espada berambut biru, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Wajah Grimmjow sangat dekat dengannya, mungkin hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh senti.

"G-G-G-Grimmjow! Mengapa kamu tidak mengetuk pintu!" Orihime panik. Betapa malunya gadis itu saat ini. Rambut orangenya masih berantakan karena baru bangun tidur. Wajahnya pun masih kusut karena dibangunkan lebih pagi dari biasanya.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi kamu tidak mendengarnya…" Grimmjow menjauh dari Orihime lalu menjelaskan, "… jadi aku masuk," tambah Sexta Espada itu.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya ada lelaki yang masuk kamarnya tanpa permisi seperti Grimmjow. Wajah Orihime memerah. Menyadari adanya perubahan warna pada pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu, Grimmjow menjadi bingung.

"Ada apa, Pet-sama? Ada yang salah?" Grimmjow bertanya polos.

Orihime menghela nafas. "…k-kalau di duniaku dulu… seorang lelaki tidak boleh masuk ke kamar perempuan seperti… umm… seperti ini."

Grimmjow terkikik pelan. "… di sini Hueco Mundo, Pet-sama. Ini dunia Hollow."

"A-aku tahu… a-aku hanya… masih teringat akan prinsip lama… Maaf." Orihime menundukkan kepalanya. Mata abu-abunya terpaku pada selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhnya itu.

Grimmjow mengelus rambut orange Orihime. "Cih, buat apa minta maaf, Pet-sama. Sepertinya kamu benar juga. Baiklah, aku akan kembali lima menit lagi, membawa sarapanmu."

'Lima menit?' Orihime berteriak dalam hati. Waktu sesingkat itu tidak cukup untuk merapikan semuanya: rambut, pakaian, sofa dan mandi…

"Aku belum mandi, Grimmjow. Aku butuh waktu paling tidak lima belas menit sampai aku sudah siap untuk sarapan," gadis itu berkata apa yang ada di benaknya.

Grimmjow mendekatkan hidungnya ke tubuh Orihime, mencium wangi gadis itu dengan mendengus pelan. Wajah Orihime memerah.

'Apa yang sedang Espada ini lakukan? Demi Tuhan, aku belum mandi!' Orihime panik bukan main.

"Aku tidak mencium sesuatu yang aneh dari tubuhmu. Mandinya nanti saja, Pet-sama." Grimmjow berjalan ke pintu lalu berbalik untuk sekali lagi, "… lima menit."

Pintu besi itu lalu ditutup.

'Ternyata baik Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow… keduanya sama-sama pemaksa, walaupun mereka berdua punya caranya masing-masing.'

Orihime menghela nafas lagi.

Grimmjow tidak menyuruh Arrancar pelayan untuk membawakan sarapan Orihime. Sexta Espada itu mengantarkannya sendiri. Agak lucu melihat Grimmjow membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan untuk gadis itu. Orihime tersenyum kecil saat memandang sosok Espada yang baru saja meletakkan sarapan Orihime di meja.

"Ada yang lucu?" Grimmjow bertanya agak kasar. Dari dulu Espada itu paling tidak suka dipandangi, terlebih lagi diberikan senyuman tidak jelas seakan-akan menganggap dirinya lucu.

Orihime menggeleng panik. "Ti-tidak, Grimmjow! Wah, sarapan! Aku sudah lapar!" gadis berambut orange itu segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tidak tahan melihat sorot dari mata sapphire Grimmjow yang tajam itu. Mata itu seakan menusuknya.

'Aku harus mengakui, mata biru Grimmjow memang indah,' Orihime berpikir dalam hati lalu menyantap sarapannya pagi itu.

Grimmjow mengamati Orihime yang sedang menyantap sarapannya. Dia tidak pernah melihat manusia makan. Dia pernah melihat penciptanya makan, akan tetapi kesan 'makan' yang diperlihatkan dua orang itu sungguh berbeda. Jika Aizen makan dengan anggun, cara makan Orihime…

… seperti anak kecil yang polos. Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu tanpa ragu menghabiskan semua sarapannya. Mata abu-abu Orihime memancarkan kepuasan dan kebahagiaan saat gadis itu selesai merapikan peralatan makannya.

"Terima kasih sarapannya, Grimmjow!" Orihime tersenyum.

Sexta Espada itu mengangguk. Entah mengapa perutnya tiba-tiba terasa geli.

"… umm, Grimmjow?" panggil Orihime.

"Hnn?" Grimmjow mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar Orihime. Dia ingin menampar dirinya sendiri yang terus merasa geli saat melihat senyum Orihime tadi.

"… apa Arrancar… tidak makan?" tanya Orihime polos.

"… kami bisa hidup tanpa perlu makan, Pet-sama. Untuk beberapa kesempatan, kadang-kadang kami makan makanan manusia… hanya untuk selingan walau itu tak mengenyangkan," jawab Grimmjow. Espada bermata sapphire itu memang jarang memakan makanan manusia. Hollow hanya bernafsu pada jiwa manusia. Itulah makanan terenak yang tiap Hollow dambakan.

"Oh, baiklah…" Orihime berkata pelan.

"Pet-sama… apakah kamu…" Grimmjow memelankan suaranya. Orihime sedikit terkejut karena suara Grimmjow tidak pernah sepelan ini sebelumnya saat bicara dengannya.

"…ya?" gadis itu bertanya.

"… sudah merasa lebih baik?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Grimmjow. Oh betapa Sexta Espada itu ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena telah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sangat manusiawi seperti itu…

Grimmjow mengkhawatirkannya. Itu menjadi alasan Orihime untuk mengembangkan senyum.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Lihat," gadis bermata abu-abu itu mengangkat lengannya, seakan-akan memamerkan otot lengannya pada Grimmjow.

Mata sapphire Grimmjow melebar. Lengan gadis itu kurus dan tanpa otot sama sekali. Apa dia bangga dengan memamerkan lengan kurus itu padanya?

"… lenganmu kurus, Pet-sama…" Grimmjow berkomentar, membuat Orihime tertawa.

"Aku tidak sedang memamerkan ototku, Grimmjow! Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu kalau aku sudah sehat!" nada bicara Orihime jadi bersemangat.

Grimmjow tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Orihime Inoue memang seorang gadis yang ceria. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Grimmjow bertemu dengan manusia yang bisa akrab dengan Hollow seperti dirinya. Benar, bersama gadis ini, Grimmjow merasa nyaman.

"Pet-sama… apa… kamu tidak takut padaku?" tanya Arrancar berambut biru itu.

Pertanyaan itu sama dengan pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh Ulquiorra pada Orihime sewaktu mereka pergi ke padang pasir. Wajah gadis itu berubah setingkat lebih merah… saat mengingat betapa dekat dirinya dan Cuatro Espada itu saat mereka sedang berbicara.

"Aku tidak takut, Grimmjow…" ujar Orihime lantas tersenyum.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar seorang manusia yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak takut pada Hollow. Mengapa, Pet-sama?" Grimmjow sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Orihime.

"… kalian semua baik padaku. Aku tentu tidak takut pada kalian… terutama kepada para Espada yang dekat denganku…" Orihime menjelaskan.

'Apa maksud gadis ini… Hallibel… lalu si kelelawar itu… dan aku?' Espada bermata sapphire itu menduga dalam hati, tidak mengatakannya langsung.

"Umm, Grimmjow? M-menurutmu… U-U-Ulquiorra itu…" Orihime harus bersusah payah agar wajahnya tidak berubah menjadi merah, "… seperti apa?"

Sexta Espada menghela nafas. Pertanyaan Orihime itu sungguh membuatnya serasa mengantuk. "… dia seperti apa? Hollow."

Orihime terkikik. "Itu sudah jelas, Grimmjow! Maksudku…. umm, dia seperti apa? Sifatnya, mungkin?"

Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambutnya. 'Duh, mengapa pula aku harus berpendapat tentang Cuatro Espada itu!'

Tapi melihat ekspresi Orihime yang penuh rasa ingin tahu itu…

"Kamu beritahu padaku dulu, Pet-sama… apa pendapatmu mengenai Ulquiorra. Aku akan menambahkan pendapatku," Grimmjow kemudian duduk di sebelah Orihime dengan santai. Diletakkannya kedua tangannya belakang sofa putih itu.

"…Ulquiorra sangat dingin…" kata Orihime.

'Itu sudah jelas, Pet-sama…' Grimmjow menghela nafas.

Orihime kemudian tersenyum tipis. Senyumannya ini membuat Grimmjow merasakan sesuatu yang… aneh. "… tapi ada kalanya dia hangat."

Mata sapphire Grimmjow melebar. "Apa kamu tidak salah, Pet-sama?"

Orihime menggeleng. "Dia seperti itu padaku… memang sulit mempercayainya tapi…"

Grimmjow meletakkan telapak tangan di depan mulutnya. Espada itu sangat ingin tertawa. Sungguh mengejutkan dan… sangat lucu mengetahui 'sisi lain' Arrancar stoic itu.

"Kalau menurutmu… Ulquiorra seperti apa, Grimmjow?" kali ini Orihime bertanya.

"Dari kami bersepuluh… Ulquiorra-lah satu-satunya Espada yang paling pendiam. Dia sangat jarang berbicara, jika berbicara dengan kami pun hanya seperlunya saja tetapi… dia Espada yang kuat," jawab Grimmjow. Betapa tidak rela hati kecil Grimmjow untuk mengatakan bahwa Ulquiorra adalah Espada yang kuat, walaupun hal itu memang fakta.

"… pernahkah kamu dan Ulquiorra bertarung sebelumnya? Umm, kalian sering adu argumen jadi…" Orihime berkata pelan, entah mengapa gadis itu sedikit sungkan saat bertanya pada Grimmjow.

"Cuatro Espada itu tidak pernah mau bertarung denganku walaupun aku sering menantangnya, Pet-sama. Alasanku selalu adu argumen dengan Ulquiorra tak lain adalah karena itu," Grimmjow mengakui perbuatannya selama ini tanpa rasa sungkan sedikit pun. Dia merasa sah-sah saja mengatakan ini semua pada Orihime, toh gadis itu tidak akan melakukan apapun, bukan?

"… setiap kali melihatmu dan Ulquiorra beradu argumen… kalian berdua mengingatkanku pada Kurosaki-kun dan Ishida-kun…" mata abu-abu gadis itu mulai memancarkan kesedihan lagi.

"Kurosaki…?" alis Grimmjow terangkat mendengar nama Shinigami yang dulu sempat dilawannya itu.

Orihime mengangguk. "… i-iya, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow bisa mengetahui bahwa Orihime seakan tidak ada bersamanya di sini. Pikiran gadis itu kembali melayang ke kota Karakura, ke teman-teman yang telah ditinggalkannya. Mata abu-abu itu…

'Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Emospada memang benar… tiap mata gadis ini memancarkan kesedihan… dia pasti sedang memikirkan teman-temannya…' Grimmjow menyimpulkan.

"… kamu sedang memikirkan teman-temanmu, bukan?" Grimmjow bertanya tanpa melihat wajah gadis itu.

"… salah satunya. Sekarang… a-aku… juga memikirkan Ulquiorra…" nama Espada itu berhasil membuat wajah Orihime memerah.

"… kamu mengkhawatirkannya?" Grimmjow benar-benar tidak mengerti, mengapa pertanyaan ini bisa terlontar dari mulut yang biasanya tidak peduli akan nasib Ulquiorra itu.

Orihime hanya mengangguk pelan. Sexta Espada itu baru akan berkata lagi, tapi Orihime berbicara lagi.

"… dia Espada yang selalu bersamaku. Memang keberadaannya hanya sebagai 'penjaga'-ku… tapi… keberadaan Ulquiorra… bisa menenangkan diriku… aku tidak terbiasa kalau dia tidak ada di sini, Grimmjow."

'Gadis ini memang sungguh menarik. Dia bisa… merasakan hal seperti itu terhadap Emospada?' Grimmjow ingin tertawa sekarang, namun di lain pihak dia juga mengagumi kejujuran Orihime.

Orihime tidak berkata apa-apa, dan Grimmjow menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Mata abu-abu itu meneteskan air mata.

"M-maafkan aku, Grimmjow…" senyum Orihime dipaksakan.

Mulut Grimmjow menganga. Sexta Espada itu… tidak bisa melihat Orihime yang seperti ini. Perlahan telapak tangannya menyentuh kepala gadis itu, kemudian membelai rambut orangenya lembut.

"… dia akan segera kembali, Pet-sama. J-jangan khawatir…" duh, Grimmjow benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan jika ingin menenangkan seseorang.

"…i-iya… t-terima kasih," pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu tersenyum.

'Selama Ulquiorra tidak ada… aku yang akan menjagamu, Pet-sama. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir.'

* * *

Siang harinya Orihime dan 'penjaga' barunya, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez pergi ke lapangan pasir tempat para Arrancar biasa bertarung. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan kemarin, Zommari sudah berada di sana. Ternyata tidak hanya Zommari. Nnoitra, Szayel serta Gin juga berada di sana. Setelah makan siang Orihime langsung ditarik kemari oleh Sexta Espada itu tanpa basa-basi. Gadis berambut orange itu tidak tahu menahu tujuannya dibawa kemari.

"Orihime-chan!" Gin menyambut kedatangan putri Las Noches itu dengan ramah.

"S-selamat siang, Ichimaru-sama…" Orihime menjawab salam dari Gin.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama keluarga, Orihime-chan. Panggil saja namaku," Shinigami berambut perak itu tersenyum kecil. Untunglah, bukan senyum rubah yang menurut Orihime mengerikan itu yang ditunjukkannya.

"B-baiklah… Gin-sama," Orihime menunduk. "… t-tidak biasanya aku melihat Gin-sama kemari."

Gin memandang jauh ke lapangan pasir di depan mereka, ke arah para Espada kesayangan Aizen. "… aku menganggur sehingga menjadi sangat bosan. Begitu Szayel mengatakan padaku ada Espada yang akan bertarung, aku ingin melihatnya," jawab Gin.

"Espada… yang akan bertarung? Siapa?" tanya Orihime, mata abu-abunya berbinar.

"Sexta dan Septima," jawab mantan kapten divisi ketiga Gotei 13 itu.

"Grimmjow! Kukira kamu tidak jadi melanjutkan pertarungan kemarin!" Nnoitra meledek Espada berambut biru yang sedang berdiri di samping Orihime.

Grimmjow menggeram, adrenalinnya tiba-tiba langsung mengalir. "Tentu tidak, Quinto! Tidak mungkin aku melewatkan pertarungan melawan Septima Espada!"

"… bisakah kamu langsung memulainya, Grimmjow? Menurutku Orihime juga ingin melihatnya," Szayel mengangkat kacamatanya lalu melirik Orihime, "… benar begitu?"

Orihime mengangguk. "Aku ingin melihatnya. Sepertinya menarik."

Nnoitra menyeringai. "Selagi Pet-sama dan Gin-sama ada di sini, tunjukkan kemampuanmu, Sexta! Buktikan kalau rankingmu itu memang benar!"

"Diam dan lihat saja, Nnoitra!" Grimmjow sudah bersonido, meninggalkan Orihime, Gin dan Szayel di pinggir lapangan berpasir itu, sebagai penonton. Espada jangkung tadi lalu ikut bergabung, duduk di sebelah Szayel.

"… mari kita mulai, Grimmjow. Seriuslah," Zommari membungkuk pada Sexta Espada di hadapannya.

Grimmjow melemaskan otot-otot jemarinya. "Memang kapan aku tidak pernah serius?"

Pertarungan antara dua Espada itu kemudian dimulai. Zommari yang sangat cepat karena sonidonya, sedikit membuat Grimmjow kesal. Pukulan Grimmjow memang keras dan berbahaya, akan tetapi semuanya meleset dan hanya mengenai kloning dari Septima Espada itu.

"Gamelos Sonido," Zommari berkata dengan tenang.

Tiga kloning dari Zommari mengelilingi Grimmjow. Mereka semua sudah mengangkat zanpakutou-nya, bersiap menyerang Arrancar berambut biru yang berada di tengah. Grimmjow memandang dengan bosan, lalu tertawa kecil.

"… apa yang lucu, Grimmjow?" Zommari bertanya.

"Teknikmu ini, Zommari. Lucu sekali!" Grimmjow menyambar salah satu dari kloning Zommari dan menghancurkannya dengan Bala miliknya. Kepulan pasir menghalangi penglihatan penonton setia yang berada di luar arena. Espada berkulit gelap itu menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengayunkan zanpakutou-nya ke arah Grimmjow.

Suara pedang bertemu pedang terdengar dari kepulan pasir itu. Mata abu-abu Orihime memandang penuh kekhawatiran. Gadis itu tidak bisa melihat apapun dari balik kepulan pasir.

"… aha. Ini Zommari yang asli," Grimmjow tersenyum sinis lalu bersonido. Terkejut, Zommari membiarkan pertahanannya terbuka.

"Gotcha!" Grimmjow berteriak senang. Zanpakutou-nya berhasil menggores bahu Zommari hingga darah menetes dari luka tersebut.

"Wow… Grimmjow ternyata serius dengan pertarungannya ini," Gin berkomentar. Szayel sibuk mencatat poin-poin penting pada pertarungan tersebut, sebagai bahan untuk melengkapi arsip datanya. Nnoitra bertepuk tangan, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Cih, aku meremehkanmu, Grimmjow…" Zommari tampak tertantang lalu bersonido jauh di depan Grimmjow

Gerakan yang dilakukan Zommari selanjutnya seperti gerakan yoga.

"Uh-oh," Grimmjow tahu arti gerakan itu.

Zommari meletakkan zanpakuto miliknya di telapak tangannya. Perlahan, pedang itu melayang dan Septima Espada itu menyatukan kedua lengannya.

"Shizumare," ujarnya pelan, sambil memutar kepalanya 90 derajat.

Shinigami berambut perak yang duduk di sebelah Orihime tersenyum kecil. "Oh? Resurreccion?"

"Aku selalu geli melihat Zommari melakukan gerakan itu…" Szayel berkomentar sambil tetap menulis di catatannya.

"… Brujeria!" pupil mata Zommari melebar. Zanpakuto miliknya menekuk perlahan-lahan lalu mengeluarkan asap yang menghalangi pandangan Grimmjow.

"Resurreccion, eh? Menarik!" Grimmjow berteriak, semakin bersemangat.

Sosok Zommari berubah seperti sekuncup bunga berwarna pink, dengan banyak mata yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Grimmjow ingin tertawa melihat Resurreccion Septima Espada itu. Sudah berkali-kali Espada bermata sapphire itu melihatnya tapi perasaan geli itu selalu muncul.

Mulut Orihime menganga. Oh Tuhan, sosok Zommari sekarang ini sungguh lucu dan aneh. Gadis itu terkikik pelan, begitu pula dengan tiga penonton lain.

"Tunjukkan kemampuan Resurreccion-mu, Septima!" teriak Espada jangkung di sebelah Szayel.

Zommari bersonido di belakang Grimmjow dan membuka telapak tangan kirinya ke arah Espada bermata sapphire itu. Sebuah mata yang berada di telapak tangan Zommari, menyala keunguan.

"Cih," Grimmjow cepat-cepat menyingkir.

"Kena kau, Grimmjow…" Zommari tersenyum sinis.

Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar. "Umm… Szayel-san… apa yang sudah dilakukan Zommari-san pada Grimmjow?" tanyanya pada Espada berambut pink.

"… itu kemampuan dari Resurreccion Zommari… Amor," jawab Szayel.

"Hmm…" Orihime berpikir.

Gin terkikik pelan. "Orihime-chan, apa kamu tahu arti dari kata 'Amor'?" tanya Shinigami berambut perak itu.

Orihime menggeleng, Nnoitra langsung tertawa.

"Dalam bahasa Perancis artinya 'cinta', onna!" Espada bermata satu itu menjawab pertanyaan Gin tadi.

Orihime tertawa.

"Jangan menertawakannya, Orihime. Lihat apa yang Zommari lakukan pada Grimmjow," Szayel menunjuk ke arah Espada berambut biru yang baru terkena Amor itu.

Di kaki kanannya terdapat sebuah tato aneh seperti matahari. Wajah Grimmjow tampak bosan. Zommari tersenyum sinis lagi.

"Sekarang kaki kananmu menjadi milikku, Grimmjow." Zommari menggerakkan tangan kirinya, seakan menyuruh kaki kanan Grimmjow itu untuk bergerak.

Dan benar saja, kaki kanan Sexta Espada itu melangkah maju dengan sendirinya. Langkah kaki tersebut tidaklah pelan tetapi seperti ditarik dengan cepat. Hampir saja Grimmjow terpeleset. Espada berambut biru itu menggeram.

"Hei! Hati-hati! Hampir saja aku terpeleset!" protesnya kesal.

Suara tawa Nnoitra yang melengking langsung terdengar. Szayel tertawa kecil sambil terus mencatat. Orihime menganga, kagum akan kemampuan Resurreccion Zommari.

'Grimmjow seperti boneka milik Zommari-san,' pikir gadis berambut orange itu.

"Menyerahlah, Grimmjow…" Zommari mulai meledek sambil menggerakkan kaki Grimmjow lagi. Terkejut akan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, Grimmjow terpeleset dan jatuh ke pasir.

Orihime tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Grimmjow benar-benar menjadi boneka bagi Zommari. Ketiga penonton yang lain juga tertawa.

"Zommari!" Sexta Espada menjadi sangat kesal sekarang. Mukanya menjadi merah karena empat penonton di luar arena menertawakannya.

Grimmjow meletakkan zanpakutou-nya di tangan kiri, lalu melakukan ancang-ancang. Dia lalu menarik garis sepanjang pedang tersebut dengan tangan kanannya. Gin dam dua Espada yang sedang duduk langsung berhenti tertawa, demikian pula Orihime.

"Kishire…" suara Grimmjow pelan sekali.

"Orihime-chan, Sexta Espada kita juga akan mengeluarkan Resurreccion-nya. Sebaiknya kamu mengeluarkan perimu, karena reiatsu Grimmjow mungkin akan mendorongmu hingga terjatuh," kata Gin.

"Santen Kesshun," Orihime memanggil perinya, kemudian terbentanglah perisai emas di depan barisan penonton. Mata Szayel berbinar-binar melihat perisai emas itu dan dia membalik halaman catatannya. Espada berambut pink itu kemudian menulis di halaman baru, tentang kemampuan Orihime ini.

Nnoitra tidak peduli dengan perisai emas yang ada di hadapannya dan terus berkonsentrasi menonton pertarungan dua Espada tersebut. Gin menyentuh perisai itu, sedikit tertarik karena perisai itu terasa hangat dan cukup kuat.

"… Pantera!"

Sama seperti waktu Zommari melakukan Resurreccion, kepulan asap dan pasir menghalangi pandangan Orihime. Gadis itu bisa merasakannya sekarang, reiatsu Grimmjow terasa menyelubungi seluruh arena pertarungan.

Sekarang rambut Grimmjow bertambah panjang. Ekor panjang tumbuh di tubuh Espada itu. Jaket Arrancarnya lenyap, digantikan oleh tubuh putih yang keras. Di ujung siku dan lutut dari kostum baru itu tampak tajam. Di dahi Espada itu terdapat sisa topeng Hollownya, yang sekarang tampak seperti mahkota kecil. Mata Orihime berbinar saat melihat telinga Grimmjow yang… ya… seperti telinga kucing.

'Telinga itu lucu sekali!' Orihime menjadi gemas.

Sexta Espada kemudian mengaum, suaranya cukup untuk membuat sekitarnya terasa bergetar. Gin memang benar, peri-perinya memang dibutuhkan untuk melindungi Orihime karena kalau tidak, pasti gadis itu sudah terdorong akibat tekanan dari suara Grimmjow tadi.

Espada berambut biru itu lalu mencakar kaki kanannya. Rupanya Grimmjow membiarkan kaki tersebut tidak bisa difungsikan dengan memutus syarafnya sendiri. Sesakit apapun itu Grimmjow tidak peduli karena yang penting pertarungan ini bisa dimenangkannya. Zommari yang terkejut karena tindakan Grimmjow, buru-buru mengaktifkan Amor-nya lagi. Grimmjow yang sudah mengantisipasi, segera bersonido di belakang Septima Espada itu. Dipukulnya Zommari hingga tubuh besarnya terpental, menabrak reruntuhan di lapangan pasir.

"Ayo serius, Zommari! Ini baru permulaan! Jangan bilang kamu sudah ingin menyelesaikannya!" Grimmjow mengejek. Diliriknya Orihime yang sedang duduk di di luar arena. Gadis itu tersenyum, membuat Sexta Espada itu sedikit grogi.

'Ada apa ini, hanya melihat senyumnya saja…' Grimmjow memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku belum selesai, Grimmjow!" Zommari menggunakan Gamelos Sonido miliknya, kemudian mengelilingi Grimmjow. Espada bermata sapphire itu lalu melompat sambil membuka telapak tangannya.

"Aku bosan dengan Gamelos Sonido-mu, Zommari! Cero!"

Cahaya merah meluncur dari telapak tangan Grimmjow, mengenai tiga sosok Zommari yang berada di tanah. Efek yang ditimbulkan dari cero Grimmjow itu cukup parah. Perisai Orihime memang melindungi Orihime, Shinigami dan dua Espada yang bersamanya dari efek cero Grimmjow, namun gadis itu tidak mengedipkan matanya. Pertarungan itu sungguh seru dan menegangkan. Jarinya sedikit gemetar. Orihime membayangkan saat-saat dimana Grimmjow bertarung dengan Ichigo, apakah juga semenegangkan saat ini?

Tidak cukup dengan menembakkan cero, Grimmjow bergerak cepat, menyambar Septima Espada yang sekarang mulai kelelahan. Pukulan-pukulan maut dilayangkan Espada bermata sapphire itu, mengenai tubuh Zommari. Grimmjow mengeluarkan dart dari ujung kukunya, dan berhasil mengenai mata-mata Amor milik Zommari. Septima Espada menjadi berang dan menyerang Grimmjow dengan tangannya.

Orihime menjadi tegang. Kedua Espada tersebut sekarang bertarung dengan sengit. Suara pukulan dan teriakan terdengar dari tengah area. Gin dan Nnoitra menganggukkan kepalanya senang.

"… pertarungan selesai!" Grimmjow berteriak kemudian memukul perut Zommari dengan sangat kuat. Darah menyembur keluar dari mulut Zommari. Tubuh Espada berkulit gelap itu terpental kemudian menabrak reruntuhan lagi.

Grimmjow baru saja akan mengeluarkan cero-nya lagi, tapi kemudian Zommari mengangkat tangannya.

"…aku menyerah, Sexta!" Zommari terdengar lelah. Resurreccion-nya sudah lenyap dan dia kembali ke sosoknya semula. Tubuh Zommari penuh dengan luka dan dia berlutut, terduduk di pasir.

Gin bertepuk tangan. "Pertarungan yang seru!"

Orihime mengembalikan peri-perinya ke jepit rambut lalu berlari ke arah dua Espada di tengah lapangan pasir itu. Szayel, Nnoitra dan Gin mengikuti Orihime juga. Pertama gadis itu menghampiri Zommari yang terluka parah.

"Soten Kisshun," Ayame dan Shun'o terbebas dari jepit rambut Orihime dan mulai menyembuhkan luka Zommari. Espada berkulit gelap itu tampak takjub dengan kemampuan Orihime. Lagipula, ini pertama kalinya dia disembuhkan oleh gadis itu. Semua luka mulai menutup.

"Terima kasih, onna." kata Zommari kemudian dia berdiri setelah semua lukanya tertutup. Septima Espada itu lalu merapikan bajunya yang kusut.

Nnoitra menepuk-nepuk pundak Grimmjow. "Wow, Sexta! Waktu kamu bertarung denganku kamu tidak mengeluarkan Resurreccion-mu! Mengapa sekarang kamu melakukannya?"

Grimmjow meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Ini karena Zommari membuatku terpeleset," jawab Grimmjow santai.

"Grimmjow! Kamu terluka sangat parah!" Orihime berlari menghampiri Grimmjow, wajahnya sangat cemas.

"… cuma luka kecil, Pet-sama…" Grimmjow pura-pura kuat.

Szayel kemudian menendang kaki kanan Grimmjow yang tadi dicakarnya, membuat Espada berambut biru itu merintih kesakitan.

"Hei, Szayel! Mengapa kamu menendang kakiku!" Sexta Espada itu protes. Kakinya terasa sangat nyeri.

Szayel menaikkan kacamatanya. "Hmm. Refleksmu masih baik, walaupun sepertinya syaraf kaki kananmu putus."

Orihime tertawa kecil. Grimmjow ternyata hanya pura-pura kuat. "Soten Kisshun."

Ini kedua kalinya Orihime menyembuhkan Grimmjow dengan peri-perinya. Perasaan yang dirasakan Espada bermata sapphire itu tetap sama. Selimut keemasan berkekuatan dewa itu terasa hangat. Szayel si maniak pengetahuan lagi-lagi mencatat kemampuan Orihime. Nnoitra tidak berkedip saat melihat luka parah di kaki Grimmjow tadi perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Terima kasih, Pet-sama…" Grimmjow tidak bisa menghilangkan kekagumannya atas kemampuan menyembuhkan Orihime.

"Pertarungan yang sangat seru, Grimmjow! Terima kasih juga karena telah mengajakku kemari!" Orihime tertawa.

Suara tawa gadis itu benar-benar terasa menyejukkan hati Grimmjow. Suara sopran Orihime kadang terkesan manja, tapi ada kalanya terkesan kuat. Sexta Espada itu merasa gemas.

Mata abu-abu Orihime memandang Grimmjow penasaran. Sinar yang dipancarkan mata polos itu, membuat Grimmjow sedikit berdebar.

"A-ada apa, Pet-sama?" tanyanya, sedikit malu-malu.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuh… telingamu?" Orihime terdengar sangat polos. Permintaan gadis itu membuat Gin dan Nnoitra tertawa sangat keras.

'Hahaha… Orihime-chan menganggap Grimmjow seekor kucing!' Gin masih meneruskan untuk tertawa.

Wajah Grimmjow memerah. "Tidak boleh!"

Walaupun Grimmjow menolak permintaannya, Orihime kembali tertawa. Grimmjow benar-benar lucu. Beruntunglah gadis itu karena Sexta Espada di hadapannya inilah yang menjadi 'penjaga' sementaranya.

* * *

Chapter 7 selesai!

Grimmy : Akhirnya kebagian peran juga! Terima kasih, Author! *deketin Author kayak kucing kalo lagi manja*

Amee : *ngelus ngelus kepala Grimmjow* Iya, iya…

Orihime : Author curang! Aku juga mau ngelus kepalanya Grimmjow!

Grimmy : *deathglare* Aku bukan kucing!

Gin : Lebih baik kamu jangan kembali dari Resurreccion-mu, Grimmjow. Sekarang kamu menjadi saaaangaaat menggemaskan! *senyum rubah*

Grimmy : *merinding*

Ulqui : *tiba-tiba muncul* Author…

Amee : Ulqui-kun!

Ulqui : Kapan aku muncul lagi?

Grimmy : Nggak usah muncul lagi!

Ulqui : Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Sexta. *deathglare*

Amee : Hehehe, liat aja ntar gimana ya, Ulqui! *senyum setan*

Ulqui : *menghela nafas* Baiklah.

Amee : Well, akhir kata jangan lupa review ya readers! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya! See you!

Orihime : Grimmjow, aku ingin menyentuh telingamu…


	8. I'm Right Here

**Author Notes :**

Amee : *lagi asyik dengerin FIFA World Cup 2010 Soundtrack: Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) by Shakira*

Grimmy : *sweatdrop* Jiah, nih author bukannya ngurus Author Notes malah dengerin musik…

Orihime : Sekarang lagi World Cup, Grimmjow! *mengenakan atribut Jepang*

Grimmy : Pet-sama? Kostum apa itu? *kaget*

Ulqui : *datang tiba-tiba dengan menggunakan atribut Spanyol* Apa kamu tidak bisa tenang, Sexta?

Grimmy : Cih, beneran demam World Cup.

Amee : Buat readers, siapa tim favoritmu di World Cup 2010 ini? Untuk aku, Germany! *grin*

Orihime : Langsung aja ke fic, Author! Aku penasaran ama nasibnya Ulquiorra!

Amee : Waka Waka. Jangan lupa review yaa.

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Aku hanya minjem karakternya aja untuk bikin fic gaje berjudul "Orihime's Caramel Diary".

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**I'm Right Here**

Sejak absennya Ulquiorra, hari-hari Orihime Inoue diisi dengan kehadiran seorang Espada bermata sapphire bernama Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Hubungan di antara mereka berdua tentu saja sama seperti sebelumnya, tahanan dan penjaga. Akan tetapi berbeda dengan yang terjadi antara Orihime dan Ulquiorra, bersama Grimmjow hari-hari Orihime selalu penuh tawa.

Grimmjow selalu mengajak Orihime berinteraksi dengan para Espada tiap siang hari. Gadis itu memang senang, tetapi tiap malam Orihime masih memikirkan kondisi Ulquiorra. Sudah seminggu dia tidak bertemu dengan sang Cuatro Espada.

Gadis itu sangat merindukan keberadaan Ulquiorra.

* * *

Hidup cukup lama di Las Noches membuat Orihime menjadi hafal jalan menuju berbagai lokasi. Dia juga tidak membutuhkan pengawalan, karena semenjak Ulquiorra menegur para Numeros yang mendekati Orihime, tak ada satupun Arrancar selain para Espada yang berani mendekati gadis itu. Para Espada semuanya ramah kepada Orihime. Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu sangat berterima kasih pada Grimmjow, karena berkat Espada berambut biru itulah, suasana tegang antara Orihime dan barisan terdepan Aizen itu menjadi lebih rileks.

Selepas makan malam, Orihime selalu pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Aizen memang sudah tidak membuat Orihime seperti seorang tahanan di Las Noches ini. Gadis itu diperbolehkan keluar kamar sesuai keinginannya dengan catatan pada waktu dan saat yang tepat. Orihime berjalan sendirian di koridor berkarpet merah itu. Ini adalah koridor di menara ketiga, menara tempat kediaman para Espada. Gadis itu menyembunyikan reiatsunya, dia tidak mau ada Espada yang mengetahui kedatangannya ke menara ketiga ini.

Kaki Orihime langsung melangkah ke ujung koridor panjang itu, dan sampai di depan pintu berwarna hijau. Ini pintu kamarnya, Orihime ingat betul. Diketuknya pintu itu namun tidak ada jawaban dari balik pintu kamar Ulquiorra. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Mata abu-abunya memancarkan kesedihan. Dia sangat merindukan Ulquiorra. Sudah dua hari terakhir ini gadis berambut orange itu selalu pergi ke menara ketiga, melakukan kegiatan yang sama, mengetuk pintu kamar Espada bermata emerald itu.

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime berkata pelan.

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban dari balik pintu. Gadis itu kemudian membuka pintu kamar Ulquiorra yang tidak dikunci. Ruangan itu membuatnya semakin merindukan pemilik kamar tersebut. Di sinilah pertama kalinya Orihime melihat senyum di bibir Ulquiorra. Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu masih mengingat perasaan hangat yang terpancar dari wajah Ulquiorra saat dia tersenyum, saat Cuatro Espada itu rileks di sekitar dirinya.

'Sofa putih itu…' mata abu-abu Orihime terpaku pada sofa putih di dekat jendela. Orihime melangkah, lalu duduk di sofa itu.

Ini tempat dimana Orihime dan Ulquiorra duduk bersama dalam keheningan, berkonsentrasi membaca bukunya masing-masing. Orihime merona merah saat mengingatnya dulu. Dari balik buku yang dibacanya, mata abu-abu Orihime sempat melirik sosok Cuatro Espada yang sedang membaca buku dengan serius itu. Wajah Ulquiorra memang di atas rata-rata, bahkan bisa dikatakan tampan. Topeng Hollow dan garis di bawah pelupuk matanya tidak membuatnya terlihat aneh. Semua itu…. benar-benar Ulquiorra.

Karena sekarang sudah malam hari, Orihime bisa melihat pemandangan padang pasir Las Noches dari jendela besar di kamar Ulquiorra ini. Bulan di Las Noches tidak pernah berubah, selalu berbentuk bulan sabit. Padang pasir itu memang luas dan penuh kehampaan seperti biasanya, namun bagi Orihime… tempat gersang itu memiliki arti sendiri untuknya.

Di padang pasir itulah, Ulquiorra memanggil namanya untuk pertama kali. Sebuah kata yang simpel tetapi mampu membuat Orihime berdebar. Wajah gadis itu berubah dua tingkat lebih merah saat mengingat saat-saat dimana dirinya dan Ulquiorra sangat… dekat.

Bisikan yang berada tepat di depan telinganya itu…

Hidung mancung yang bertemu dengan hidungnya itu…

Mata emerald yang memancarkan kesedihan, namun memiliki ketajaman yang membuatnya selalu hanyut ke dalamnya…

Senyuman tipis yang dibuat dari bibir Ulquiorra yang biasanya berkata dingin…

Sentuhan hangat dari tangannya yang putih pucat…

Sikap protektif Ulquiorra saat Vasto Lorde itu menyerang dirinya…

Orihime meneteskan air mata memikirkan semua itu. Ketidakhadiran Ulquiorra lama kelamaan bisa membunuhnya. Selama ini gadis itu tidak pernah bergantung pada Arrancar stoic itu, namun sejak kapan dirinya menjadi selemah ini tanpa ketidakhadiran Ulquiorra?

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, gadis itu tidak sanggup memikirkan Ulquiorra lebih jauh lagi. Perasaan ini sungguh menyesakkan.

Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu duduk di sofa putih penuh kenangan itu. Dipandanginya seluruh penjuru ruangan Ulquiorra. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara sesengukannya.

'Apa yang kamu pikirkan setiap berada di sini, Ulquiorra?'

Gadis itu menghela nafas, lalu merebahkan kepalanya ke lengan sofa tersebut. Langit-langit kamar Ulquiorra tinggi seperti langit-langit kamarnya.

"… aku merindukanmu."

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez terbangun dari tidurnya. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini Espada berambut biru itu bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Memang, selama absennya Ulquiorra, dialah yang ditugasi Aizen untuk menjaga Orihime, termasuk memberinya makan.

Grimmjow berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, lalu membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Matahari belum bersinar di langit Hueco Mundo. Suasana masih sepi dan suram seperti biasanya. Grimmjow menguap lagi. Dia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya, namun khawatir kalau-kalau tidurnya akan terus berlanjut sampai siang.

Akhirnya dia memilih untuk keluar dan menggunakan waktunya untuk melatih kemampuan bertarungnya di lapangan pasir yang biasanya. Grimmjow masih punya banyak waktu sampai jam sarapan Orihime tiba.

Karena masih pagi buta, tak ada satu Arrancar pun yang berada lapangan pasir tersebut. Sexta Espada merenggangkan otot-ototnya lalu mulai menembakkan cero ke arah reruntuhan.

"Cih," Grimmjow menggerutu kesal karena kecepatan cero yang tadi ditembakannya tidak masuk kategori cepat.

Ditembakkannya lagi sinar merah itu. Mulai bosan, Grimmjow ganti melatih sonido-nya. Sewaktu melawan Zommari beberapa hari yang lalu, Grimmjow harus mengakui kalau Septima Espada itu memang lebih cepat dari dirinya dalam hal sonido.

Tiba-tiba Sexta Espada itu merasakan sebuah reiatsu. Reiatsu yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak dirasakannya.

'Emospada,' pikir Grimmjow cepat.

Tak jauh dari tempat Grimmjow berdiri, dia melihat retakan dan kemudian seakan-akan dimensi telah pecah berkeping-keping. Sosok Cuatro Espada keluar dari retakan tersebut. Wajah Ulquiorra tampak sangat kelelahan.

"Emospada!" Grimmjow bersonido menghampiri Ulquiorra yang sedang merapikan jaket Arrancarnya yang kusut.

Mata emerald Ulquiorra memandang sosok Grimmjow yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Ada apa, Sexta?"

"Hampir satu minggu kamu pergi! Wow, apa sebegitu susahnya keluar dari Caja Negacion milik Aizen-sama?" Grimmjow bertanya sambil menyeringai.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "… apa hanya itu yang ingin kamu katakan padaku?"

Grimmjow menggeram kesal. Hilang sudah hari-hari damainya tanpa beradu argumen dengan Arrancar stoic ini. Di satu sisi adrenalinnya terpacu karena dengan kembalinya Ulquiorra berarti kesempatannya untuk menantang Cuatro Espada itu terbuka lagi. Akan tetapi di satu sisi, berarti tugas Grimmjow untuk menjaga Orihime sudah selesai.

Menjadi 'teman' Orihime selama beberapa hari, diakuinya sebagai saat-saat yang menyenangkan. Gadis itu sangat periang dan ramah. Satu-satunya hal yang tak dimengerti olehnya adalah perasaan aneh yang hinggap tiap Orihime tersenyum. Itu sungguh menggelitik.

"Aku ingin bertarung denganmu, selagi tidak ada siapapun disini, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow tanpa basa-basi langsung mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya.

Ulquiorra memandang dingin Espada berambut biru di sampingnya itu. "Kamu menantangku?"

Grimmjow hanya menyeringai dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku ingin bertarung denganmu, sekarang!"

Mata emerald itu semakin membuat Grimmjow memanas. Memang tanpa ekspresi tapi selalu memiliki arti lain bagi Grimmjow. Poker face itu sungguh membuatnya kesal!

"… aku tidak ingin kamu mengeluh dan protes saat tahu dirimu kalah, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra mengingatkan dengan datar.

Kali ini Grimmjow menggeram. "Apa?"

"… aku baru kembali dari Caja Negacion Aizen-sama, tidakkah ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyambut kedatanganku selain mengajakku bertarung?" Ulquiorra terdengar malas.

"Grr! Aku tidak peduli! Jika kamu ingin aku menyambutmu dengan kata 'selamat datang', jangan harap, Cuatro!" Grimmjow maju beberapa langkah.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, Sexta."

Dua Espada itu kemudian mengeluarkan zanpakutou masing-masing dari sarungnya. Mereka saling mengayunkan pedang dan beradu dengan sengit. Grimmjow menyeringai sepanjang pertarungannya, sementara Ulquiorra tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Grimmjow bersonido tepat di belakang Ulquiorra kemudian diayunkanlah Pantera ke arah punggung Espada pucat itu. Refleks Ulquiorra sangat baik sehingga Cuatro Espada itu segera menangkis gerakan Grimmjow. Espada bermata sapphire tadi menggeram kesal lalu mundur beberapa langkah dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Ulquiorra. Sinar merah mulai berkumpul di telapak tangannya itu.

"Kena kau, Ulquiorra!" teriak Grimmjow, lalu cero itu meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Ulquiorra.

Asap dan kepulan pasir sedikit mengganggu penglihatan Grimmjow. Mata sapphirenya melebar saat mendapati cero-nya tadi hanya menghantam reruntuhan di lapangan pasir itu.

"… aku disini, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra berkata dari atas dan ternyata Espada pucat itu telah melompat sebelum cero merah milik Grimmjow sempat mengenai tubuhnya.

Ulquiorra mengayunkan Murcielago ke arah kepala Grimmjow. Sayangnya serangan Ulquiorra ini tidak berhasil, Pantera menghalangi pedangnya untuk menggores kepala menyebalkan itu. Ulquiorra, tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, kemudian menendang Grimmjow hingga Sexta Espada itu terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Cih, ini belum selesai!" Grimmjow berlari sangat cepat lalu begitu sampai di depan Ulquiorra, dia memukul wajah tanpa ekspresi itu hingga berdarah.

Mata emerald Ulquiorra hanya memandang Grimmjow dengan dingin. Dia tidak peduli walaupun rasa nyeri itu mulai terasa di wajah, terutama di hidungnya yang tadi tepat dipukul oleh Grimmjow. Ulquiorra tidak khawatir karena sebentar lagi lukanya pasti akan segera menutup.

"Eh? Pukulan lemah itu membuatmu terluka, Ulquiorra? Mana Hierro-mu yang kuat itu?" Grimmjow mengejek.

"Hanya kebetulan," jawab Ulquiorra santai.

Grimmjow menyambar Ulquiorra lagi, kali ini tanpa menggunakan zanpakutou-nya. Sexta Espada itu memang lebih menyukai bertarung tanpa menggunakan pedangnya. Ulquiorra juga menyarungkan Murcielago kembali dan ikut menyerang dengan tangan kosong.

Suara pukulan dan hantaman terdengar cukup keras sekarang. Berkat tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Grimmjow, Ulquiorra bisa bergerak lebih lincah. Serangan brutal Grimmjow bisa dihindarinya dengan mudah. Sonido Ulquiorra memang salah satu yang terbaik dari para Espada. Begitu cepat gerakan Ulquiorra sampai-sampai Grimmjow tidak sempat menghindar kali ini.

Jemari Ulquiorra berhenti tepat di bawah leher Grimmjow, di posisi yang sama seperti letak lubang Hollow miliknya. Ulquiorra sengaja menghentikan gerakannya. Mata emeraldnya memandang Grimmjow dengan bosan.

"Sudah selesai, Grimmjow. Jika aku meneruskan, kamu pasti sudah mati sekarang," kata Ulquiorra dingin, membuat Grimmjow berteriak kesal.

Grimmjow benci mengakui kekalahan, tapi apa yang dikatakan Ulquiorra memang benar. Ini hanya pertarungan biasa, mereka berdua melakukannya hanya untuk mengukur kemampuan masing-masing, bukan untuk membunuh satu sama lain.

"Cih, baiklah. Aku kalah." Grimmjow menyingkirkan tangan Ulquiorra yang berada di depannya itu, lalu merapikan jaket Arrancarnya.

Ulquiorra kembali memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Grimmjow. Tapi sebelum itu, sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

"Grimmjow…" panggil Cuatro Espada itu. Grimmjow menoleh.

"… bagaimana keadaan perempuan itu?"

* * *

Ulquiorra langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang pribadi Aizen. Penciptanya itu pasti sudah mengetahui tentang dirinya yang sudah berhasil terbebas dari Caja Negacion. Ulquiorra membuka pintu putih besar menuju ruang penuh kaca. Tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Cuatro Espada itu melanjutkan langkahnya, menaiki tangga spiral menuju ke lantai dua, ruang pribadi Aizen. Dia lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Aizen-sama," kata Ulquiorra sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah, Ulquiorra." Aizen menjawab dari balik pintu.

Ulquiorra memasuki ruang oval itu tanpa ekspresi. Sangat jarang Espada itu berkesempatan masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Biasanya Aizen yang memanggilnya jika ada masalah darurat yang hanya diperuntukkan untuknya, tapi kali ini Arrancar stoic itu yang berinisiatif sendiri.

"Kamu sudah kembali dari Caja Negacion milikku, Ulquiorra. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Aizen, kemudian penguasa Hueco Mundo itu duduk di kursi yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra menundukkan kepalanya.

"Selama kepergianmu, Hallibel mampu menjadi penjaga yang baik. Setelah Tercera Espada itu pergi untuk melaksanakan misinya ke dunia nyata…Orihime memiliki pengganti yang lain, yang tak kalah protektifnya seperti dirimu, Ulquiorra…" Aizen tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar. Dia tidak tahu akan hal ini.

"… maksud Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra bertanya pada penciptanya itu.

"Oh, kamu belum mendengarnya? Grimmjow adalah pengganti sementaramu, Ulquiorra. Cara Sexta Espada itu dalam menjaga Orihime memang sangat santai, tapi berkat Grimmjow, Orihime menjadi sangat akrab dengan Espada lainnya," jawab Aizen.

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra merasa sedikit kesal mendengar perkataan Aizen tersebut. Dia tidak tahu kalau selama ini Grimmjow-lah yang menggantikan posisinya dalam menjaga Orihime. Di satu sisi Cuatro Espada itu bersyukur karena Orihime telah dijaganya dengan baik, tapi di satu sisi, Ulquiorra merasa… iri?

'Pikiran yang bodoh. Untuk apa aku iri pada kucing bodoh itu?' Ulquiorra memaki dirinya sendiri.

Aizen memandangi Espada kesayangannya itu, lalu tersenyum kecil. "… mulai hari ini kamu kembali ditugaskan untuk menjaga Orihime, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Baik, Aizen-sama."

"Kamu boleh pergi sekarang," kata Aizen lagi.

Ulquiorra kemudian berbalik, tapi sebelum dia melangkah keluar dari pintu ruang tersebut, penguasa Hueco Mundo itu berkata lagi.

"… putri Las Noches kita sangat merindukanmu," Aizen bergumam pelan tanpa memandang Ulquiorra kemudian dia berjalan masuk ke kamar tidurnya lagi.

Ulquiorra, mata emeraldnya yang indah hanya terpaku mendengar perkataan barusan.

* * *

Kembalilah Ulquiorra ke rutinitas hariannya. Setiap pagi, Cuatro Espada itu harus memberi makan Orihime, setelah itu mungkin melaksanakan perintah yang Aizen berikan. Kadang kala Espada itu menghabiskan waktunya dengan Orihime. Pagi ini Arrancar pelayan yang biasa mengantar makanan Orihime tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Arrancar itu tidak tahu kalau pagi ini dia kembali bertugas, karena selama Grimmjow menjadi penjaga Orihime, Sexta Espada itu tidak pernah meminta bantuannya untuk membawakan makanan.

Akhirnya Cuatro Espada itu yang harus mengantar sarapan Orihime. Diketuknya pintu besi familiar itu.

"Onna, aku masuk." Ulquiorra ingin sekali mengatakan nama asli gadis itu, tapi entah mengapa pikirannya menjadi kacau tiap memikirkan namanya.

Tidak ada jawaban, Ulquiorra pun langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan kecil tersebut. Mata emeraldnya melayang ke seluruh ruangan, namun tidak ada tanda keberadaan Orihime.

'Kemana perginya perempuan itu? Ini sudah jam makannya,' Ulquiorra bertanya dalam hati. Dia tidak merasakan reiatsu pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu walaupun Ulquiorra telah melakukan Pesquisa.

'Apa dia pergi ke kamar mandi?'

Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepalanya. Orihime sudah mengetahui jam makannya, dan pasti sudah selesai mandi saat Ulquiorra tiba.

Espada bermata emerald itu lalu menghela nafas dan keluar dari ruangan Orihime. Dia harus mencari Orihime sekarang. Las Noches bukan tempat yang aman bagi gadis itu untuk berkeliaran. Sebaik apapun semua Arrancar padanya, Orihime tetaplah manusia. Jiwa gadis itu adalah jiwa yang paling menggiurkan seantero Hueco Mundo.

Ulquiorra mencoba mengenyahkan kemungkinan terburuk. Otak cerdasnya hanya meneriakkan satu kata, nama Espada keenam.

'Kucing bodoh itu pasti tahu dimana Orihime,' pikir Ulquiorra cepat lalu dia bersonido pergi ke kamar Grimmjow.

Begitu Cuatro Espada itu sampai di depan pintu kamar Grimmjow, dia mengetuk pintu. Nampan berisi sarapan Orihime masih dibawa di tangan kirinya. Ulquiorra menunggu hampir semenit, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari balik pintu biru tersebut. Grimmjow jelas sedang berada di dalam, dia bisa mengetahui dari reaitsu yang memancar dari dalam ruangan.

'Pasti dia tidur lagi,' Ulquiorra tampak kesal.

Arrancar pucat itu ingin menendang pintu biru di hadapannya tapi itu sama saja dengan memancing kemarahan Grimmjow. Sexta Espada itu pasti akan mengajaknya bertarung lagi, dan Ulquiorra tahu saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat mengingat Orihime belum ditemukan.

Akhirnya Ulquiorra meninggalkan menara ketiga dan mulai mencari putri Las Noches itu.

Ulquiorra menaruh nampan sarapan tersebut kembali ke dapur. Dia tidak mau seluruh Arrancar di Las Noches menganggapnya aneh karena pergi kesana kemari dengan membawa nampan. Ulquiorra membuat beberapa list tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Orihime di otak jeniusnya.

Ruang pribadi Aizen? Ulquiorra segera mencoret list itu karena jika Orihime berada di ruangan Aizen, penguasa Hueco Mundo itu pasti memberitahu Ulquiorra agar membawakan sarapan Orihime pagi itu langsung ke ruangannya, mengingat Aizen sangat memanjakan Orihime. Aizen pasti lebih memilih agar gadis itu sarapan bersamanya.

Ulquiorra memulai pencariannya ke tempat-tempat yang dia dan Orihime pernah kunjungi. Pertama-tama, taman buatan di Las Noches. Espada pucat itu hanya menemukan Szayel yang sedang sibuk meneliti tanaman-tanaman ilusi milik Aizen.

"Oh, Ulquiorra!" Espada berambut pink itu menyadari keberadaan Ulquiorra.

"Szayel," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Kapan kamu kembali dari hukuman Aizen-sama?" Szayel mengeluarkan lup lalu mulai meneliti tekstur daun ilusi di hadapannya.

Mata emerald Ulquiorra mencari Orihime ke seluruh ruangan. Nihil.

"… tadi pagi, Szayel. Apakah kamu… melihat Orihime Inoue?" Ulquiorra akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Octava Espada.

Szayel menggeleng. "Terakhir kali aku melihat Orihime kemarin siang. Memang ada apa, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Szayel menaikkan kacamatanya lalu mulai menulis di catatannya. Ulquiorra kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan maniak pengetahuan itu di taman, dan melanjutkan pencarian.

* * *

Taman buatan tersebut juga dicoret dari listnya. Kaki Ulquiorra sekarang melangkah menuju lapangan pasir tempatnya dan Grimmjow bertarung tadi pagi. Nnoitra dan fraccion tunggalnya, Tesla, sedang berada di sana. Ulquiorra menghampiri mereka.

"Ulquiorra! Sejak kapan kamu kembali?" Espada jangkung itu terkejut akan kedatangan Cuatro Espada. Tesla menunduk memberi hormat pada Ulquiorra.

"… pagi ini," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

Ulquiorra menggunakan Pesquisa untuk mendeteksi keberadaan reaitsu Orihime, tapi yang dia rasakan hanyalah reiatsu milik dua Arrancar di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra-sama?" Tesla rupanya menyadari kalau Ulquiorra sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Apa kalian… melihat Orihime Inoue?" tanya Espada pucat itu.

Nnoitra menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, sedangkan Tesla menggeleng.

"Bukankah Pet-sama ada di ruangannya untuk sarapan, Ulquiorra?" Nnoitra balik bertanya.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. 'Jadi mereka juga tidak tahu dimana Orihime.'

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Silahkan meneruskan apapun yang sedang kalian lakukan," Ulquiorra berkata pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan Quinto Espada dan fraccionnya.

Tesla hanya mengedipkan matanya memandang kepergian Ulquiorra. Fraccion ini sungguh bingung, tidak pernah sebelumnya dia melihat Cuatro Espada yang stoic itu memancarkan kekhawatiran, orang awam saja pasti bisa melihatnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Ulquiorra memang agak aneh, Tesla…" Nnoitra berkomentar.

Arrancar berambut pirang itu mengangguk pelan. "… dia seperti sedang khawatir, Nnoitra-sama," jawab Tesla.

Nnoitra menghela nafas, lalu mengayunkan Santa Teresa ke arah fraccionnya itu. Dengan cepat Tesla langsung menghindar.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkan Cuatro Espada, Tesla. Ayo kita lanjutkan latihanmu," Nnoitra berkata santai.

Tesla mengeluarkan zanpakutou-nya dari sarung lalu berlari menyambar tuannya itu.

'Ulquiorra khawatir? Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau hal itu bisa terjadi,' pikir Nnoitra sebelum dia menangkis serangan Tesla.

* * *

Cuatro Espada mulai merasa panik sekarang. Tempat apalagi yang kiranya dikunjungi oleh Orihime sepagi ini?

Akhirnya dia sampai di ruang rapat para Espada. Ruangan itu kosong, tentu saja karena hari ini Aizen tidak mengadakan rapat. Ulquiorra menghela nafas lagi.

"Ulquiorra?"

Arrancar pucat itu menoleh. Seorang Shinigami berambut perak berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Gin harus mengurangi kebiasaannya muncul tiba-tiba ini, karena kadang sering mengejutkan banyak pihak.

"Gin-sama," Ulquiorra mengangguk, memberi hormat.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Gin.

"… apa anda melihat Orihime Inoue?" Ulquiorra sempat ragu untuk bertanya, tapi barangkali Gin tahu…

Gin berpikir sebentar, mengingat-ingat apakah sepanjang perjalanan dari kamarnya dia sempat bertemu dengan pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu. Mantan kapten divisi ketiga Gotei 13 itu lalu menggeleng.

"Pagi ini aku belum bertemu dengan Orihime-chan," jawab Gin.

"… aku mengerti," Ulquiorra menanggapi dengan datar.

"Memang Orihime-chan tidak bersamamu? Seminggu ini kalian tidak bersama, jadi kupikir setelah kamu kembali pasti gadis manis itu kembali bersama denganmu," Gin berjalan menuju meja panjang di tengah ruangan lalu mengambil sesuatu di atas meja.

"Tidak, Gin-sama. Orihime Inoue tidak bersamaku," Ulquiorra menjawab cepat.

Gin lalu berjalan menuju Ulquiorra lagi. Ternyata Shinigami itu mengambil sebuah buku tebal. Ulquiorra ingin bertanya buku apa itu, tapi…

"Ini buku milik Aizen-sama, tertinggal saat kemarin aku berbincang-bincang dengannya." Gin langsung menjawab seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Ulquiorra.

Orihime tidak berada di ruangan ini. Kemanakah gerangan gadis itu pergi?

* * *

Ulquiorra menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam menjelajahi Las Noches. Semua tempat yang kemungkinan dikunjungi Orihime sudah dia kunjungi, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Ulquiorra benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Apa ada yang membawanya pergi dari Las Noches?

'Tidak mungkin. Siapapun itu yang berani membawa Orihime pergi dari Las Noches tanpa seizin Aizen-sama, itu sama saja dengan tidak tahu diri,' Cuatro Espada itu melenyapkan kemungkinan terburuk.

Kalau Orihime memang benar menghilang dari Las Noches, seluruh penghuni bangunan besar ini pasti akan panik. Aizen sangat menyayangi Orihime dan tentu tidak menginginkan sesuatu terjadi padanya. Pagi ini Aizen tidak panik sama sekali, bahkan tampak lebih santai karena Ulquiorra telah kembali dari masa hukumannya.

Otak Ulquiorra terasa lelah memikirkan semua itu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di kamarnya. Saat dia baru terbebas dari Caja Negacion Aizen, Ulquiorra sangat kelelahan. Hukuman itu benar-benar membuatnya kesakitan. Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu menyiksa mentalnya, mengulang saat-saat tubuh Plus-nya perlahan berubah menjadi Hollow. Keadaan itu sungguh menyakitkan, dimana dirimu masih menolak untuk menjadi makhluk tanpa jiwa.

Ulquiorra masih ingat saat-saat dia harus melawan dirinya sendiri, di saat dia masih belum berwujud Arrancar seperti saat ini. Rasa sakit itu masih membekas di seluruh sistem syarafnya. Kemampuan regenerasi miliknya seakan tidak berarti saat menghadapi siksaan tersebut. Butuh satu minggu untuk bisa keluar dari Caja Negacion milik Aizen. Jika seorang Cuatro memerlukan waktu selama itu, bagaimana dengan Espada yang lain?

Dia sangat lelah dan ingin segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Selama berada di Caja Negacion, Ulquiorra tidak tidur. Hukuman yang sangat merugikan dirinya. Waktu tidur Ulquiorra relatif singkat dibandingkan dengan Espada lain, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Espada itu butuh tidur walau hanya satu jam saja.

Dibukanya pintu hijau itu, dan Ulquiorra berjalan masuk ke dalam. Mata emeraldnya melebar saat mendapati sofa miliknya tidaklah kosong.

Gadis yang membuatnya khawatir, sekaligus objek pencariannya selama sejam terakhir, sedang tertidur pulas di sofa itu.

Ternyata selama ini dia mencari sesuatu yang sudah jelas ada di dekat titik awal pencarian.

Cuatro Espada mendekati Orihime yang tertidur itu. Posisi tidur Orihime sama seperti saat terakhir kali dia tertidur di kamar ini, kepalanya menempel di lengan sofa. Ulquiorra duduk dengan perlahan di sofa itu, tidak mau mengejutkan gadis berambut orange.

"… onna," kata Ulquiorra pelan.

"Mmmm…" Orihime bergumam tidak jelas, sepertinya gadis itu masih ingin tidur.

Ulquiorra memanggilnya lagi, "… bangun, onna."

Orihime membuka mata abu-abunya lalu memandang ke arah pemilik suara rendah yang tadi memanggilnya.

"… Ulquiorra? Ah, aku pasti masih bermimpi," ditempelkannya lagi wajah itu di lengan sofa.

Rupanya Orihime menganggap ini adalah mimpi. Semenjak Ulquiorra menjalani masa hukuman dan tidak ada di sisinya, pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu sering memimpikan Ulquiorra seperti ini. Dia membangunkannya dari tidur. Orihime selalu terbangun lalu akhirnya menjadi sedih sendiri karena Ulquiorra yang membangunkannya itu hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Espada bermata emerald itu kemudian menghela nafas. Tangan yang sedari tadi berada di saku celana, kali ini menyentuh pundak gadis itu.

"Bangun, Orihime." Oh, betapa rindunya Ulquiorra memanggil nama gadis itu.

Orihime tersenyum saat Ulquiorra menyentuhnya.

'Mimpi kali ini lebih baik dari biasanya, karena baru kali ini Ulquiorra membangunkanku dengan menyentuh pundakku,' pikir Orihime.

Tapi… apakah sentuhan itu bisa terasa sehangat dan senyata ini?

Mata abu-abu itu tersadar sekarang. Orihime terlunjak kaget. Di hadapannya duduk Cuatro Espada yang selama seminggu ini tidak ditemuinya. Wajah Ulquiorra tetap datar seperti biasanya namun mata emeraldnya memandang Orihime dengan sedikit… berbeda.

"U-U-Ulquiorra? Apa ini kamu?" tanya Orihime.

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Orihime bisa merasakan matanya mulai tergenang, kemudian dia menangis. Ulquiorra mengerutkan alisnya, dia tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu menangis. Didekatinya Orihime yang sekarang mulai terisak itu.

"Mengapa menangis?" Ulquiorra bertanya pelan.

"Ini b-bukan mimpi kan?" Orihime bertanya balik, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Tentu saja ini bukan mimpi, Orihime…"

Orihime masih terus menangis. Ulquiorra kemudian mengangkat dagu gadis berambut orange itu dengan jemarinya, membuat mata mereka bertemu.

"Beritahu aku mengapa kamu menangis," perintah Ulquiorra.

"… aku pikir ini hanyalah mimpi… karena semenjak kamu menjalani h-hukumanmu… mimpi ini selalu muncul seakan menghantuiku, Ulquiorra…" Orihime mengamati wajah tampan Cuatro Espada itu dengan teliti. Ulquiorra di hadapannya memang Ulquiorra yang asli.

"Jika ini hanya mimpi…" Ulquiorra mengelus rambut orange Orihime, sekaligus merapikan rambut gadis itu yang sedikit berantakan karena baru bangun tidur, "… aku tidak mungkin mengelus rambutmu seperti ini."

"Jika ini hanya mimpi…" Ulquiorra melanjutkan, lalu menghapus air mata Orihime dengan ibu jarinya, "… aku tidak mungkin menghapus air matamu seperti ini."

Wajah Orihime memerah. Tidak pernah Ulquiorra berkata selembut itu padanya.

"Jika ini hanya mimpi…" jemari putih itu kemudian menyentuh pipi Orihime yang semakin memerah, "… aku tidak mungkin menyentuhmu seperti ini, bukan?"

Orihime sudah tidak menangis lagi. Otaknya serasa akan meledak mendengar perkataan yang sudah terlontar dari mulut Arrancar stoic itu. Suara itu, suara yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak berkali lipat lebih keras.

Orihime memeluk tubuh Cuatro Espada itu. Dia tersenyum di pelukan Ulquiorra. Mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar karena Orihime tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ulquiorra bisa merasakan wajahnya terasa panas.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," Orihime berkata pelan.

Ulquiora menghela nafas, lalu perlahan tangannya balas memeluk gadis itu. Arrancar pucat itu positif kalau wajahnya kali ini sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Tidak pernah dia memeluk seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"… kamu tidak perlu khawatir, Orihime… karena aku sudah kembali." Ulquiorra bisa mencium wangi bunga yang dipancarkan gadis di pelukannya itu.

Ucapan Ulquiorra barusan cukup untuk membuat perasaan Orihime menjadi lebih tenang. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"… jangan pergi meninggalkanku lagi…" Orihime bergumam pelan, kemudian memaki dirinya sendiri karena mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut tanpa pikir panjang. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

'Apa yang kamu katakan, Orihime! Duh, semoga Ulquiorra tidak mendengarnya!' Orihime ingin memukul dirinya sendiri.

Ulquiorra tersenyum, namun gadis itu tidak bisa melihatnya. "… aku mendengar perkataanmu itu, Orihime."

Orihime segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ulquiorra, panik. Gadis itu langsung berkeringat dingin, wajahnya menjadi benar-benar merah sekarang. Dia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya sekarang juga. Orihime buru-buru berdiri dari sofa, berniat untuk segera kabur. Mata abu-abunya melebar saat Ulquiorra berkata dengan tenang.

"… sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Suara Ulquiorra terdengar sangat indah di telinga Orihime. Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Mendengar suara tawa gadis berambut orange itu, Ulquiorra serasa melupakan rasa lelah yang tadi melandanya.

* * *

Chapter 8 selesai! *tiup terompet khas Afsel, lupa namanya apa*

Ulqui : *cemberut*

Amee : Kok cemberut? Kan udah dua chapter absen terus sekarang udah comeback, Ulqui!

Ulqui : Terimakasih sudah membuatku jadi OOC lagi! *sinar hijau uda berkumpul di ujung jari*

Amee : *ngacir sebelum cero itu mengenai dirinya*

Orihime : Ulquiorra, harusnya kamu tidak usah marah sama Author! Berkat dia kan… umm… *muka merah*

Ulqui : *buang muka karena merasa mukanya jadi ikutan panas*

Grimmy : Author! Kenapa aku yang kalah waktu melawan si Emospada!

Amee : *muncul dari balik sofa* Ulqui kan emang lebih kuat dari kamu, Grimmy.

Grimmy : *deathglare author*

Ulqui : Belajarlah untuk menerima kekalahan, Sexta.

Grimmy : *menggeram penuh kekesalan*

Amee : Wow… Chapter 8 udah selesai! Tunggu update selanjutnya ya!


	9. The Secret Planning

**Author Notes :**

Akhirnya sampai juga di chapter 9!

Siapa yang geregetan ngeliat Ulquiorra ama Orihime? *ditabok readers*

Hahaha, just enjoy your reading and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer :**

Aku selalu bermimpi Bleach itu adalah milikku, tapi sayang fakta berkata bahwa Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Secret Planning**

Dengan langkahnya yang santai namun tetap elegan, Ulquiorra menyusuri koridor panjang Las Noches. Aizen, melalui salah satu Numeros memanggil Cuatro Espada di saat dia dan Grimmjow baru saja memasuki fase tengah adu argumen mereka. Sexta Espada itu makin hari makin sering memancing emosinya. Sangat sulit untuk tidak terpancing umpan dari Grimmjow mengingat salah satu 'kemampuan' menyebalkan miliknya yang dibenci Ulquiorra adalah memojokkan Espada itu tentang pertanyaan seputar Orihime. Ulquiorra selalu tidak menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting tersebut dan membuat Grimmjow makin bersemangat mengganggunya.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. Semenjak Aizen menugaskannya untuk menjaga Orihime di Las Noches ini, banyak kejadian yang telah terjadi antara Cuatro Espada dan pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu. Ulquiorra pernah menolongnya saat Loly merebut jepit rambut kesayangannya, menemaninya berkeliling Las Noches, mengenalkannya dengan para Espada, mengawalnya mengeksplorasi padang pasir Hueco Mundo hingga menggendong gadis itu, sampai tiga kali, sejauh yang dia ingat.

Espada bermata emerald kemudian mengingat kejadian di padang pasir beberapa bulan lalu tersebut. Nyawa Orihime benar-benar terancam saat Vasto Lorde menyerang mereka, namun ada pula saat-saat yang tidak bisa dilupakan oleh ingatannya, yakni saat dimana mereka berdua sangat dekat.

Wajah pucat Espada keempat itu terasa memanas saat mengingat betapa dekatnya mereka saat itu. Dia masih ingat bagaimana indahnya mata abu-abu Orihime, betapa harumnya rambut orange itu hingga warna merah yang tampak pada kulit putih gadis itu saat Ulquiorra menyentuh pipinya. Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil, mengingat saat Orihime mengatakan kalau dia tidak takut padanya, walaupun Ulquiorra positif gadis itu gemetar saat mengatakannya.

Yang selalu membuat Ulquiorra Schiffer merasakan lubang Hollownya serasa menggelitik dan hangat adalah ketika melihat Orihime tersenyum. Dia seperti kehabisan kata-kata dan sangat ingin memukul dirinya sendiri saat menyadari bahwa ada reaksi aneh dari tubuhnya. Dia tidak tahu apa itu dan tidak tahu mengapa itu terjadi.

'Mungkin kamu menyukainya,' tiba-tiba perkataan Grimmjow itu kembali hinggap di pikiran Ulquiorra.

Mata emeraldnya melebar. 'Kucing itu sungguh bodoh, apa di otaknya tidak ada pikiran lain selain hal itu?'

'Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu,' suara Orihime kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Wajah Cuatro Espada itu menjadi tidak sepucat sebelumnya. Dia tidak bisa mendeteksi kebohongan dari perkataan pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu. Suara Orihime menampakkan ketulusan. Mata abu-abu itu tidak pernah bisa berbohong padanya. Lubang Hollownya kembali terasa hangat.

'Ada apa dengan tubuh ini?' Ulquiorra membatin dalam hati, mulai kesal akan reaksi tubuhnya.

'Jangan pergi meninggalkanku lagi…'

Langkah Ulquiorra terhenti. Sungguh menyesakkan. Perkataan dari Orihime sangat menyesakkan. Lubang Hollownya terasa sangat panas.

'Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, gadis itu berkata demikian karena selama ini kamulah yang selalu menemaninya, Ulquiorra. Tentu saja dia merasa kesepian,' pikiran logis Ulquiorra berteriak membisikinya.

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Benar. Dia mengatakan hal itu karena selama ini aku selalu menemaninya."

Dia melangkahkan kakinya lagi, tapi satu pertanyaan terus hinggap di otaknya.

'Kalau memang demikian, mengapa lubang Hollowku selalu terasa hangat saat mengingatnya?'

Akhirnya Ulquiorra sampai di depan pintu menuju ruang tahta Aizen. Jika Aizen memanggil Ulquiorra seorang diri, pasti yang akan dibicarakan oleh penguasa Hueco Mundo itu tak lain adalah mengenai Orihime Inoue. Perlahan, Cuatro Espada itu membuka pintu tersebut.

"Anda memanggil, Aizen-sama?" tanya Arrancar stoic itu.

Aizen duduk di kursi kebesarannya seperti biasa, kali ini sedang meminum segelas teh.

"Bagaimana kondisi Orihime sekarang?" Aizen bertanya pada Espada kesayangannya itu.

"Orihime Inoue baik-baik saja, Aizen-sama. Menurut pengamatanku, gadis itu sekarang semakin menikmati hari-harinya di Las Noches ini," jawab Ulquiorra.

Aizen tersenyum puas. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Selain itu, Ulquiorra…"

Espada bermata emerald itu membiarkan Aizen melanjutkan.

"… beritahu Espada lainnya, kalau besok akan diadakan rapat penting," Aizen menambahkan, diiringi senyuman tipis.

Ulquiorra sedikit bingung. Dua hari yang lalu Espada baru saja mengadakan rapat, tapi besok akan diadakan rapat lagi?

"Aku tidak mau ada yang absen dalam rapat besok," Aizen berkata dengan tegas, wajahnya tampak serius.

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Baik, Aizen-sama. Aku akan memberitahu semua Espada."

"Tolong rahasiakan rapat besok dari Orihime," perkataan Aizen ini membuat alis tebal Ulquiorra terangkat. Bukankah selama ini Orihime selalu ikut rapat bersama-sama dengan mereka?

"… tapi mengapa, Aizen-"

Aizen buru-buru memotong pertanyaan Ulquiorra, "Kamu akan tahu mengapa saat rapat besok, Cuatro Espada."

Ulquiorra hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian mengangguk.

'Aizen-sama berbeda hari ini, seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.'

* * *

Biasanya jika Aizen akan mengadakan rapat, penguasa Hueco Mundo itu menggunakan Bakudou Tenteikura untuk mengabari para Espada, namun kali ini Ulquiorra-lah yang berkewajiban untuk menyampaikannya kepada para Espada. Ulquiorra sedikit penasaran akan tujuan Aizen, tapi untuk sementara ini Espada pucat itu memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa penasarannya itu. Segeralah Espada keempat itu menuju tempat dimana dia berkumpul tadi.

Para Espada sedang berkumpul di taman di Las Noches. Szayel yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Ulquiorra. Rambut pink Octava Espada itu berkibar saat menghampiri Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra!" sapanya ramah.

Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk pelan sambil berjalan menghampiri teman-teman Espadanya yang sedang asyik bercengkerama di terrace. Grimmjow dan Nnoitra sedang menertawakan Yammy yang saat ini mukanya menjadi merah, Barragan hanya memandangi Zommari serta Aaroniero yang sedang mengobrol, sementara itu Starrk dan Hallibel duduk di kursi sambil minum teh.

"Aizen-sama akan mengadakan rapat besok pagi," Ulquiorra berkata pelan pada mereka.

Alis Grimmjow terangkat. "Apa kamu tidak salah, Emospada? Bukankah baru dua hari yang lalu kita rapat?"

Ulquiorra hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa, Sexta. Aizen-sama hanya mengatakan padaku kalau rapat besok sangat penting."

Nnoitra, mata ungunya menyipit bingung. "Grimmjow, apa besok kamu akan datang ke rapat?"

"Jujur aku sangat malas, Nnoitra. Aku ingin pergi bersama fraccionku," jawab Grimmjow.

"Jika Aizen-sama menginginkan kita untuk menghadiri rapat, sebaiknya kita menghadirinya, Grimmjow. Apa kamu ingat apa yang terjadi pada Aaroniero saat dia memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamar gelapnya?" Barragan memandang Espada berambut biru itu, tatapannya serius.

Grimmjow menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. "Tentu saja aku ingat."

Aaroniero menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa risih karena 'kenangan' lamanya kembali diusik. "Aku tidak pernah melupakan saat-saat dimana Aizen-sama menghukumku untuk berdiri di padang pasir Hueco Mundo selama dua belas jam. Mengesalkan, terlebih karena Aizen-sama tahu aku tidak suka terang."

Szayel terkikik. "Itu kesalahanmu sendiri, Novena. Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengabaikan perintah Aizen-sama?"

Wajah Arrancar Aaroniero tiba-tiba berganti menjadi wajah Kaien. Dia menekuk wajahnya. "… tidak ada, Szayel. Sejujurnya, akulah yang memang mencari gara-gara dengan Aizen-sama."

Nnoitra tertawa hingga melengking, mengejutkan Starrk dan membuat tehnya tumpah ke lantai. Primera Espada itu memandangi Nnoitra dengan kesal. Hallibel tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Espada yang amat disayanginya itu.

"Aku minta kalian hadir," Ulquiorra menegaskan kembali, "… oh, dan satu lagi…"

"Ada berita apalagi?" Szayel bertanya tidak sabar.

"Rahasiakan rapat besok dari Orihime Inoue," Ulquiorra mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Hallibel mengerutkan alis pirangnya. "… bukankah selama ini Orihime selalu ikut rapat dengan kita, Ulquiorra?"

"Itu benar, Emospada! Jika ada Pet-sama, rapat baru terasa lebih menarik!" Grimmjow buru-buru menambahi dengan antusias.

Mata emerald Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow dengan kesal. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Emospada', Grimmjow."

Sekarang Yammy yang tertawa sangat keras mendengar dua rekan Espadanya mulai ribut kembali. Lagi-lagi, teh Starrk tumpah ke lantai dan akhirnya dia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kalian menumpahkan tehku…" kata Starrk datar.

"… santai saja, Starrk. Setelah ini kamu bisa minum lagi," jawab Yammy.

Starrk hanya menghela nafas.

"…kemungkinan besar rapat besok ada hubungannya dengan Orihime Inoue," Ulquiorra mengabaikan Sexta Espada yang sekarang sedang berpikir keras. Cuatro Espada itu positif kalau Grimmjow sekarang sedang memilah-milah kata untuk membuatnya marah lagi.

Nnoitra tersenyum lebar. "Aha, ada hubungannya dengan Pet-sama? Kalau begitu aku ikut."

Zommari dan Aaroniero hanya menggeleng-geleng. 'Dasar mesum' adalah kata yang muncul di benak Septima serta Novena Espada itu.

"Hmm… ini menarik. Aku akan menghadirinya," kata Barragan.

Mata sapphire Grimmjow melebar. "Eeh? Kakek, kamu besok pergi ke rapat itu?"

Barragan mengangguk. "Tentu, Grimmjow. Jangan memanggilku 'kakek' lagi. Aku merasa tua."

'Bukankah kamu memang Arrancar tertua di Hueco Mundo ini, Barragan…?' Szayel hanya berkata dalam hati sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Cih, kalau semua ikut maka aku juga harus ikut. Aku tidak mau dihukum Aizen-sama seorang diri," Grimmjow menggerutu. Ulquiorra menahan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Sexta Espada.

Starrk memandangi Ulquiorra dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Starrk?" tanya Ulquiorra yang menyadari pandangan bingung Starrk itu.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" Primera Espada itu lalu menguap.

Yammy tertawa keras untuk kedua kalinya. "Jadi dari tadi kamu tidak mendengarkan kami, Starrk?"

Starrk menggeleng polos.

"Dia terlalu asyik memandangi wajah Hallibel sampai tidak meresapi apa yang telah kita bicarakan," Zommari akhirnya buka mulut.

Hallibel hanya terdiam namun rona merah tampak di kulit wajahnya yang gelap. Starrk kemudian menggeram pelan pada Zommari.

"Oh, cinta di Las Noches. Menarik," Szayel mengeluarkan buku catatan kesayangannya lalu mulai menulis tentang Primera dan Tercera Espada.

* * *

Seusai makan malam, Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk menemani Orihime mengobrol di ruangan kecil itu. Selama beberapa hari terakhir ini, mengobrol merupakan ritual yang sering mereka lakukan sebelum Orihime pergi tidur. Mereka duduk di sofa putih.

"Hari ini apa saja yang kamu lakukan, Ulquiorra?" Orihime bertanya pada Cuatro Espada itu dengan antusias.

"… memberimu makan, menghadap Aizen-sama, berkumpul dengan para Espada, lalu berbincang denganmu seperti ini," nada suara Ulquiorra seperti robot, datar dan tanpa nada, membuat Orihime tertawa kecil.

"Ulquiorra?" panggil gadis itu.

Ulquiorra menoleh, "Hnn?"

Gadis berambut orange itu mendapat kesempatan yang cukup langka untuk memandangi wajah Ulquiorra. Wajahnya sedikit merona merah saat mata emerald itu memandang lurus pada mata abu-abunya. Tiba-tiba Orihime kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ada apa?" Ulquiorra menjadi bingung sekarang.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa…" Orihime menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kamu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Orihime. Katakan saja," kata Ulquiorra.

Wajah Orihime bertambah merah saat mendengar Arrancar stoic itu memanggil namanya. Ulquiorra sudah tidak pernah memanggilnya 'onna' lagi. Espada itu juga lebih bisa rileks dan sedikit demi sedikit bisa melepas wajah seriusnya di sekitar Orihime.

"… bo-bolehkah aku menyentuh wajahmu?" suara gadis itu berhasil membuat mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar.

Orihime tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya tadi. 'Bodohnya kamu, Orihime! Mengapa meminta hal seperti itu pada Ulquiorra?'

"U-untuk apa?" Ulquiorra bisa merasakan lubang Hollownya terasa hangat lagi.

"Garis di bawah matamu itu… aku penasaran…" suara Orihime terdengar sangat polos.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Silahkan saja."

Tangan Orihime gemetar saat meraih wajah Cuatro Espada itu. Tidak pernah sebelumnya gadis itu meminta izin pada seorang laki-laki untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Bisa berjarak sedekat ini dengan Ulquiorra, membuat jantung Orihime berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat.

Jemari lentik itu kini menyentuh wajah Ulquiorra. Garis wajah Ulquiorra kuat dan tegas walaupun sepintas tidak nampak demikian. Kulitnya yang putih pucat, di luar dugaan terasa lembut. Ulquiorra memang seorang Arrancar, namun fisiknya sangat mendekati manusia. Yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari manusia mungkin hanya karena topeng Hollow, lubang Hollow di bawah lehernya, kulit super pucat serta garis hijau itu.

Orihime menarik garis tepat di garis hijau itu. Garis hijau itu bak air mata abadi yang terus membasahi pipi Ulquiorra. Gadis itu merasa sedikit sedih.

"Kamu tahu, Ulquiorra? Garis ini… seakan-akan membuatmu tampak seperti sedang menangis," Orihime bergumam pelan.

Ulquiorra tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Tiap gerakan yang dibuat jemari lentik itu di wajah pucatnya, seperti meninggalkan jejak api. Terasa hangat, dan itu mulai membuat Arrancar stoic itu… sedikit berdebar-debar?

"… apa kamu selalu bersedih?" pertanyaan itu seperti pertanyaan anak kecil, sangat polos namun sungguh mengena.

"Aku tidak pernah bersedih, Orihime. Karena aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk itu," jawab Ulquiorra.

Mata mereka bertemu. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Ulquiorra bisa merasakan hembusan nafas gadis itu dan bisa menghitung berapa banyak tingkat lapisan warna pada mata abu-abu itu. Perasaan ini sungguh membuat Ulquiorra bingung. Dia tidak mengerti, emosi apa ini.

"Apa Arrancar tidak memiliki perasaan kepada orang lain?" Orihime bertanya lagi.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab, hanya terdiam.

"Apa kalian memiliki hati?" gadis berambut orange itu kali ini menyentuh rambut gelap Ulquiorra.

"Kami tidak memiliki hati. Hati itu sudah hilang saat tubuh manusia kami berubah menjadi Hollow," Ulquiorra menjawab dengan datar, sebisa mungkin mengabaikan perasaan geli yang melandanya saat Orihime menyentuh rambutnya. Tidak pernah ada satu orang pun yang menyentuhnya seperti ini… dan Ulquiorra tidak mengerti mengapa dia mengizinkan gadis itu melakukannya.

"… tapi kamu pernah memiliki hati, bukan?" Orihime bisa mendengar betapa keras detak jantungnya saat ini.

Ulquiorra mengangguk pelan, lalu dia mengangkat tangannya yang dari tadi diletakkan di dalam saku celana. Jemari putih Ulquiorra sekarang mengelus rambut orange Orihime.

"Aku pernah memilikinya, tapi tidak pernah ingat bagaimana rasanya."

Mata Orihime kali ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan lagi. Ulquiorra adalah Hollow, dia tidak mengingat bagaimana rasanya menjadi makhluk yang memiliki hati, makhluk yang bisa memiliki perasaan pada orang lain. Itu sungguh menyedihkan, bukan?

"… semenjak aku menjadi Hollow, aku tidak pernah mempercayai kalau 'hati' yang kalian maksud itu memiliki eksistensi pada diri kami. Kami tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk itu." Ulquiorra melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hati yang kumiliki… tercipta saat kita memiliki perasaan pada orang lain. Ini kemampuan yang pasti dimiliki tiap orang, Ulquiorra." Orihime semakin berdebar saat jemari Ulquiorra kali ini menyentuh wajahnya. Seperti déjà vu sewaktu di padang pasir dulu.

"Perasaan? Seperti apa?" tanya Ulquiorra. Cuatro Espada itu tidak paham dengan konsep 'hati' yang dibicarakan Orihime ini.

"Saat kamu merasa nyaman di dekat seseorang…" jari telunjuk Orihime menyentuh alis tebal Ulquiorra.

"… dan kamu merasa ingin melindungi mereka," Orihime menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Ulquiorra. Rasa hangat di wajah Ulquiorra sudah hilang namun yang berada di lubang Hollownya tak juga lenyap.

'Aku memang merasa rileks jika di dekatmu, Orihime…' Ulquiorra berpikir lalu menghela nafas.

Jari telunjuk Ulquiorra menyentuh bibir Orihime yang lembut. Mata gadis itu melebar terkejut. Orihime ingin berteriak dalam hati. Ulquiorra pasti bisa mendengar betapa keras suara detak jantungnya sekarang.

'… aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku ingin melindungi dan menjagamu di tempat suram ini,' Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya. Wangi Orihime bisa tercium oleh hidungnya sekarang. Arrancar pucat itu mendekatkan wajahnya sekarang, mata abu-abu Orihime melebar.

Lima senti.

"Konsep hati yang kamu maksud…" Ulquiorra bergumam pelan.

Satu senti.

Orihime memejamkan matanya. Ulquiorra akan menciumnya?

"… sungguh rumit," Ulquiorra kembali menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Orihime, kemudian buru-buru berdiri.

Orihime yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Ini sudah waktu tidurmu. Selamat malam," Ulquiorra melepaskan rambut orange Orihime dari jemarinya lalu berdiri dan berbalik pergi.

Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu terduduk lemas di sofa besar itu, dengan jantung yang berdebar sangat keras.

'A-a-apa yang baru saja terjadi? Ulquiorra…?' kepala gadis itu terasa panas, segera dia merebahkan diri di sofa putih besar itu.

Ulquiorra langsung bersonido ke kamarnya di menara ketiga. Nafas Espada itu tidak teratur. Lubang Hollow miliknya terasa panas dan berdenyut. Ulquiorra berbaring di tempat tidurnya, mata emeraldnya yang indah memandang langit-langit kamar tidurnya yang tinggi.

'Apa yang sudah kulakukan tadi? Hampir saja aku… mencium gadis itu!' Cuatro Espada itu mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya, merasa kesal dan malu atas perbuatannya tadi.

Ulquiorra tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya ini. Jika berada di dekat Orihime, topeng tanpa ekspresinya sulit untuk digunakan. Jika di dekat gadis itu, dia merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Ini sungguh membingungkan…" Ulquiorra menggerutu pelan lalu memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Sarapan keesokan harinya dilalui Orihime tanpa kehadiran sang Cuatro Espada. Gadis itu bersyukur karena dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa bila dia harus menemui Ulquiorra hari ini. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin malam.

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh makanannya, Arrancar pelayan yang menemani Orihime segera membereskan peralatan makan di meja.

"Umm, Arrancar-san?" Orihime tidak tahu nama Arrancar itu jadi gadis polos itu memutuskan untuk memanggilnya 'Arrancar' saja.

"Iya, Orihime-sama?" jawab Arrancar itu.

"D-Dimana Ulquiorra? Biasanya dia datang kemari," tanya Orihime.

Arrancar pelayan itu sekarang telah merapikan peralatan makan dan menaruhnya di kereta makan yang tadi dibawanya. "Ulquiorra-sama pergi menghadap Aizen-sama."

"Hmm… lalu apakah dia menitipkan pesan atau semacamnya… padamu?" entah mengapa Orihime jadi sedikit penasaran. Setiap Ulquiorra tidak datang kemari pasti dia akan memberi tahu Orihime terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak ada, Orihime-sama." jawab Arrancar pelayan itu.

"Oh… baiklah," Orihime sedikit kecewa.

Arrancar itu kemudian pergi dari kamar Orihime. Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu duduk di sofa besarnya, sendirian. Sangat berbeda bila dia menganggur seperti ini. Biasanya Grimmjow atau Ulquiorra mengajaknya ke suatu tempat setelah dia sarapan.

Orihime menghela nafas. Jarang-jarang dia dibiarkan sendiri seperti ini.

"Shun Shun Rikka, aku memanggil kalian…" kata gadis itu pelan.

Enam peri mungil terbebas dari jepit rambut Orihime itu. Tsubaki dan Ayame terbang di depan wajah Orihime, sementara empat peri lainnya langsung mengambil posisi duduk di tepi sofa.

"Ada apa kamu memanggil kami, Orihime?" Ayame bertanya.

"Aku hanya perlu teman bicara… lagipula sudah lama kita tidak memiliki privasi seperti saat ini," Orihime tersenyum kecil.

"… Arrancar pucat itu tidak kemari?" Tsubaki bertanya, kali ini peri itu duduk di kepala Orihime.

"Ulquiorra tidak datang kemari," Orihime menarik scarf dari leher Tsubaki sekaligus mengangkatnya. "Jangan duduki kepalaku, kamu berat."

Hinagiku tertawa kecil. "Sudah kuduga kamu tidak akan membiarkan Tsubaki duduk disana."

"Apa kalian punya ide untuk menghabiskan waktu?" gadis berambut orange itu bertanya pada peri-peri kecilnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita latihan saja, Orihime? Sudah cukup lama kamu tidak memanggil kami," Baigon menyarankan.

Orihime mengangguk. "Ide bagus, Baigon!"

Gadis berambut orange itu kemudian berlatih bersama keenam peri setianya. Tsubaki beraksi melaui Koten Zanshun yang sangat cepat dan cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan Santen Kesshun milik Lily, Hinagiku dan Baigon.

"Orihime, tingkatkan lagi reiatsumu supaya kekuatan Santen Kesshun dan Koten Zanshun semakin kuat," Ayame berkata pada pemiliknya itu.

"Baik," jawab Orihime.

"Ayo kita coba lagi," Lily memberitahu kedua partnernya.

Waktu terus berlalu selama Orihime berlatih dengan keenam perinya.

* * *

Grimmjow berlari di koridor panjang menuju ruang rapat. Langkah kakinya sangat tergesa-gesa. Jelas saja, karena lagi-lagi dia bangun kesiangan. Semalam Nnoitra mengajaknya bermain poker, bersama-sama dengan Starrk dan Hallibel. Mereka bermain sampai larut malam dan nyaris saja Sexta Espada itu tertidur di kamar Nnoitra kalau-kalau Hallibel tidak membangunkannya.

'Duh, bagaimana kalau aku sampai telat? Aku tidak mau Emospada itu sampai menertawakanku yang dihukum Aizen-sama!' Grimmjow kembali mempercepat langkahnya.

Tepat di belokan menuju ruang rapat, karena dia terlalu cepat berlari, dia menabrak seseorang hingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambutnya. Siapa gerangan yang telah ditabraknya?

"Cepat menyingkir, kucing bodoh. Kamu berat," suara dari bawah membuat alisnya terangkat.

Ulquiorra terjatuh di lantai, bukan lebih tepatnya sekarang di antara Grimmjow dan lantai dingin Las Noches. Wajah Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

'Baru saja kupikirkan,' Grimmjow menghela nafas.

"Cepat menyingkir atau aku yang akan menyingkirkanmu," Ulquiorra mendesis kesal. Grimmjow yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu, tentu terasa berat jika menindihnya seperti ini.

Grimmjow buru-buru menyingkir dan berdiri. "Cih, kamu tidak perlu melakukannya, Emospada."

Ulquiorra juga berdiri lalu dia merapikan jaket Arrancarnya yang kusut. Ditepuk-tepuknya bahu dari jaketnya dengan sangat lama dan penuh ketelitian. Grimmjow bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Ulquiorra jadi sebersih ini? Oke, Cuatro Espada itu memang termasuk Espada yang cinta kebersihan selain Hallibel dan Szayel, tapi hanya karena terjatuh ke lantai koridor Las Noches yang sangat bersih ini?

"Aku alergi bulu kucing," jawab Ulquiorra sambil menahan tawa karena ini ejekan untuk Grimmjow.

Grimmjow terdiam sejenak, mencerna perkataan Ulquiorra tadi. Mata sapphirenya melebar saat otaknya berhasil menerjemahkan maksud kalimat sarkatis Ulquiorra.

"Hei, maksudmu itu aku?" Grimmjow berteriak kesal, mengacungkan tangannya ke arah Arrancar pucat itu.

Ulquiorra membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Grimmjow dan dia melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang rapat. Sudah berapa menit terbuang dengan Grimmjow? Pagi ini Ulquiorra juga bangun kesiangan karena semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur. Bukan karena ikut bermain poker seperti Grimmjow tapi karena dia memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dan Orihime semalam.

Grimmjow mengejar Ulquiorra lalu berjalan di sebelah Arrancar pucat itu. Espada berambut biru itu menggeram kesal pada Cuatro Espada. Dia ingin sekali mengajak Ulquiorra bertarung dengannya lagi, namun mengingat ada agenda penting yang harus dilakukan, Grimmjow mengurungkan niatnya.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra memanggil tanpa memandang Grimmjow.

"Apa?" tanya Grimmjow dengan nada kasar.

"Apa yang kamu ketahui tentang 'hati'?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlintas, pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dia jawab semalaman.

Mata sapphire itu hanya berkedip-kedip. "Ada apa tiba-tiba kamu bertanya demikian, Emospada?"

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Itu sesuatu yang kita tidak miliki sebagai Hollow, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow menjawab sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Ulquiorra terdiam sambil terus melangkah. Dia yang cerdas saja tidak mengerti tentang 'hati' yang Orihime bicarakan, bagaimana dengan Grimmjow?

"Ngomong-ngomong Ulquiorra…" Sexta Espada tiba-tiba memanggil Ulquiorra.

"Hnn?"

"… kamu berubah," Espada berambut biru itu berbicara pelan namun berhasil membuat mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar.

"Berubah?" Ulquiorra perlu tahu lebih rinci.

Grimmjow terkikik pelan. "… bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.. kamu terlihat lebih… manusia…"

Sinar hijau langsung memancar dan nyaris saja mengenai rambut Grimmjow. Mata sapphire Sexta Espada melebar terkejut. Nyaris saja!

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini? Aku hanya mengatakan pendapatku!" Grimmjow protes.

"Ah, tidak kena." Ulquiorra menjawab santai.

Grimmjow mempercepat langkahnya. "Lama kelamaan kamu semakin pintar bergurau," kata Grimmjow sarkatis.

"Apa itu pujian untukku?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Grr… pikir saja sendiri! Kamu menyebalkan!" rambut Grimmjow bisa-bisa berubah jadi keriting kalau terus bertengkar dengan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra tertawa kecil. "Lihat siapa yang bicara."

"Kamu mulai seperti Pet-sama, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow berkata lagi.

Cuatro Espada itu membiarkan Grimmjow melanjutkan perkataannya.

"… saat aku menjaga Pet-sama, tiap hari dia selalu mengeluarkan lelucon yang membuatku tertawa," lanjut Espada bermata sapphire itu.

Ulquiorra merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat Grimmjow mengatakan tentang saat-saat dia bersama dengan Orihime.

"Memang benar kata Nnoitra, Pet-sama seperti matahari di Las Noches. Makhluk yang sudah mati sepertiku saja bisa merasakan sinarnya," Grimmjow tersenyum.

Lubang Hollow Ulquiorra terasa sesak. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya?

"… tidak heran Aizen-sama sangat menyayangi Pet-sama. Gadis itu memiliki aura yang berbeda dari kita semua," suara Grimmjow membuat Ulquiorra menghela nafas.

"Beritahu aku, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…" suara rendah Ulquiorra membuat alis Grimmjow terangkat. Jarang sekali Ulquiorra menyebut nama lengkapnya.

"… apa kamu senang berada di dekat Orihime Inoue?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

"… apakah kamu merasakan sesuatu… yang aneh dari lubang Hollowmu saat bersamanya?" Ulquiorra telah memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Espada yang biasa adu mulut dengannya ini, mengingat Grimmjow-lah Espada yang dekat dengan Orihime selain dirinya.

"Sesuatu yang aneh? Tidak," jawab Grimmjow.

"Aku mengerti," Ulquiorra sebenarnya kurang puas dengan jawaban Grimmjow, karena Espada bermata emerald itu tidak bisa menemukan titik temu dari pertanyaan yang selama ini ada di pikirannya.

'Mengapa lubang Hollow milikku selalu terasa hangat saat berada di sekitar Orihime?' Cuatro Espada itu tidak bisa menjawab.

* * *

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow memasuki ruang rapat bersamaan. Ini pemandangan yang langka melihat dua Espada itu tidak adu argumen dan tenang-tenang saja. Yammy saja masih ingat perang kata-kata antara Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow di taman kemarin.

Kursi-kursi di ruang rapat sudah terisi penuh kecuali dua kursi terdepan di dekat kursi Aizen, kursi Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow. Cuatro Espada kemudian duduk di kursinya. Grimmjow mengikuti.

"Tumben kamu terlambat, Ulquiorra?" Nnoitra bertanya dari kursinya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Seharusnya kamu belajar dengan Starrk bagaimana cara tidur yang baik," Zommari berkomentar, membuat Grimmjow terkikik.

Starrk sudah memejamkan matanya dan kepalanya terangguk-angguk. Primera Espada itu sedang tidur.

"Hallibel, kekasihmu sudah tidur lagi!" Nnoitra berteriak, suaranya melengking.

"Duh, Starrk!" Hallibel menggerutu sambil menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangannya. Rapat akan segera dimulai dan dia justru tidur?

Szayel menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ulquiorra, lebih baik kamu bangunkan dia."

Espada pucat itu lalu mengguncang bahu Starrk pelan. "Starrk, bangun."

Mata coklat itu terbuka, lalu Starrk menguap. "Ada apa?"

"Rapat akan dimulai, Starrk!" Grimmjow menjawab.

"Rapat? Oh…" Primera Espada kemudian mengucek mata agar tidak mengantuk lagi.

Espada yang lain hanya bisa berharap Espada terkuat itu tidak tertidur lagi saat rapat berlangsung. Kadang pikiran mereka sama, mengapa Starrk yang pemalas ini bisa menjadi Primera?

Aizen beserta Gin dan Tousen memasuki ruang rapat.

"Selamat pagi, Espada-Espadaku tersayang." sapa penguasa Hueco Mundo itu kemudian dia duduk di kursinya. Gin dan Tousen hari ini tidak berdiri tetapi duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah Aizen. Wajah Gin menampakkan kegembiraan seakan-akan rapat ini sama dengan bermain-main.

"Terimakasih sudah datang ke rapat hari ini. Sekarang mari kita mulai rapat penting ini," Aizen membuka rapatnya pagi ini, lalu melirik Gin, "… Gin."

Shinigami berambut perak berdiri dari kursinya lalu tersenyum rubah. Semua Espada terdiam, mendengarkan.

"Ada yang tahu minggu depan hari apa?" suara Gin terdengar seperti pemandu acara kuis di televisi.

Szayel menaikkan kacamatanya. "Umm, Gin-sama? Bukankah Hueco Mundo tidak mengenal istilah 'nama hari' ?"

Gin tersenyum. "Oh, Szayel… kamu memang jenius seperti biasanya!"

"Apa anda ingin main tebak-tebakan?" Yammy yang duduk di ujung meja berkata dengan tidak sabar.

Gin terkikik pelan. "Oh Yammy, kamu tidak seru! Baiklah, jika di dunia manusia, minggu depan adalah tanggal 3 September."

3 September? Lalu apa hubungan antara rapat yang disebut-sebut Aizen penting dengan tanggal 3 September?

"Apa rapat ini ada hubungannya dengan tanggal 3 September, Gin-sama?" Ulquiorra bertanya.

"Ulquiorra memang cerdas! Ya, itu benar!" Gin bertepuk tangan.

Grimmjow makin yakin kalau Gin memang ingin bermain tebak-tebakan. Memang apa yang spesial dengan tanggal 3 September?

"Tanggal 3 September adalah ulang tahun Orihime," Aizen tiba-tiba berkata, mata coklatnya tampak santai.

"… dan karena Orihime adalah keluarga baru kita, menurutku sudah sepantasnya kita mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuknya!" Gin menambahi dengan nada riang.

Ulquiorra tetap tanpa ekspresi. Grimmjow dan Nnoitra menyeringai. Zommari dan Hallibel seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Starrk menggaruk-garuk rambut coklatnya. Yammy dan Barragan saling berpandangan, bingung. Szayel mulai menulis-nulis sesuatu di catatan kesayangannya, sementara Aaroniero, kedua kepalanya mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Aku ingin kalian mempersiapkan kejutan untuk putri Las Noches kita," Aizen membuat perhatian semua Espada kembali tertuju padanya.

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk Orihime, Aizen-sama?" Hallibel yang pendiam tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Soal itu aku serahkan pada Gin. Dia mengajukan diri agar menjadi koordinator acara tersebut," jawab Aizen.

Gin mengeluarkan catatan kecil dari sakunya. "Semalam suntuk aku menulis beberapa hal yang harus kita lakukan!"

Dibukanya catatan itu dan Gin membacakannya untuk semua peserta rapat. "Koordinator acara tentu saja aku. Untuk tempat pesta, aku menyarankan agar di ruang makan Aizen-sama, mengingat Orihime-chan sangat menyukainya."

Ulquiorra mengangguk mendengar ide dari Gin tersebut. Orihime memang sangat suka ruangan penuh kaca itu, karena gadis itu bisa melihat pemandangan padang pasir Hueco Mundo.

"Lalu… aku membutuhkan bantuan dari kalian, para Espada…" mantan kapten divisi ketiga Gotei 13 itu melanjutkan, "… Szayel?"

Espada berambut pink itu mengangkat kepalanya, "Ya, Gin-sama?"

"Karena kamu Espada yang cinta kerapian, aku menunjukmu untuk mengurus dekorasi tempat tersebut," jawab Gin.

Octava Espada mengangguk. "Baiklah, Gin-sama."

"Hallibel?" kali ini Gin memanggil sang Tercera Espada.

"Ya?"

"… soal makanan waktu hari-H… kuserahkan padamu," Gin memberi tugas Espada berkulit gelap itu.

"Aku mengerti, Gin-sama." jawab Hallibel.

"Hanya dua hal itu yang merupakan tugas ekstra… lalu untuk kalian bersepuluh…" Gin tersenyum rubah lagi. Grimmjow sedikit ketakutan.

"Tidak ada pesta ulang tahun tanpa kado, jadi aku minta kalian semua memberi kado ulang tahun untuk Orihime." Gin menerangkan dengan antusias.

"Kado? Apa kriteria kado yang bisa kami berikan untuk Pet-sama?" Nnoitra bertanya.

"Tiap Espada pasti memiliki kriteria yang berbeda. Yang ingin aku tegaskan, aku tidak mau kado untuk Orihime itu, kado yang membuatnya ketakutan atau jijik," Aizen berkata datar, namun tegas.

Kesepuluh Espada tampaknya harus berpikir keras mengenai kado yang akan mereka berikan. Jika Aizen sudah berkata demikian, pasti dia serius. Orihime harus senang di hari ulang tahunnya itu.

"Karena ini kejutan, jadi jangan sampai Orihime-chan mengetahuinya." Gin menambahkan, "… apa ada pertanyaan?"

Grimmjow mengangkat tangan. "Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan di hari ulang tahunnya itu, selain memberi Pet-sama kado?"

"Menikmati pesta, tentu saja." Gin tersenyum lagi.

Sudah lama tidak ada pesta di Las Noches ini. Grimmjow merindukannya.

"Soal acara tidak usah khawatir, karena aku sudah merencanakannya dengan matang bersama Aizen-sama." Shinigami berambut perak lalu duduk di kursinya lagi.

"Jika kalian merasa sudah jelas, rapat ini selesai." Aizen meminum tehnya yang entah sejak kapan ada di meja.

Espada tidak ada yang bertanya lagi, akhirnya rapat itu diakhiri. Barisan terdepan Aizen itu tidak juga meninggalkan ruang rapat walaupun ketiga Shinigami sudah pergi.

"Tidak pernah sebelumnya di Hueco Mundo ini ada perayaan ulang tahun," Barragan berkomentar.

"Aku bingung akan memberi kado apa untuk Orihime," Szayel menghela nafas.

Aaroniero mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya. "… Aizen-sama mengatakan kalau kado untuk perempuan itu tidak boleh sampai membuatnya ketakutan atau jijik. Ini sulit," keluhnya.

Grimmjow memandangi Cuatro Espada di hadapannya. Ulquiorra menyangga dagu dengan jarinya, berpikir. Ulquiorra yang cerdas saja harus berpikir keras untuk memilih kado?

"Kado itu harus individual?" Zommari bertanya. Septima Espada itu paling tidak ahli soal ini.

Hallibel mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu. Aizen-sama menginginkan keanekaragaman."

Nnoitra berteriak frustasi lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. "Arrgh! Ini lebih sulit daripada menghabisi puluhan Vasto Lorde!"

Yang dikatakan Nnoitra memang masuk akal. Membunuh Vasto Lorde, bahkan Shinigami, jauh lebih mudah daripada memikirkan kado yang pantas bagi seorang gadis manusia. Bagi Arrancar seperti mereka, kado tentulah tidak penting. Bagi manusia, tentu saja sangat berarti mengingat hari ulang tahun itu adalah hari spesial.

"Aku harus memikirkannya dengan matang-matang di kamarku. Aku duluan," Barragan berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi dari ruang rapat.

Starrk juga berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian menghampiri Hallibel. "Bantu aku memikirkan kado untuk Orihime," kata Primera Espada itu.

Hallibel mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruang rapat bersama dengan Starrk.

Szayel tampak bingung kemudian Octava Espada itu meninggalkan ruang rapat, disusul oleh Aaroniero, Yammy dan Zommari yang ketiganya juga sama-sama bingung memikirkan kado untuk Orihime.

Ulquiorra pun juga meninggalkan ruang rapat tersebut bersama Quinto dan Sexta Espada. Sepanjang perjalanan di koridor, kedua Espada itu memperdebatkan masalah 'selera perempuan' dan kado. Arrancar stoic itu memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dalam perdebatan mereka.

"Ulquiorra! Nnoitra bilang aku tidak tahu selera perempuan!" Grimmjow, entah mengapa mengadu pada Espada setinggi 169 senti itu.

"Kamu memang tidak mengerti segala tentang perempuan, Grimmjow! Aizen-sama memang benar, mana ada perempuan yang senang diberi kado yang menakutkan dan menjijikkan?" Nnoitra protes.

Cuatro Espada menghela nafas. 'Dua orang bodoh ini, apa tidak bisa cari tempat lain untuk berdebat…?'

"Perempuan itu suka dengan sesuatu yang berbau feminim dan lucu!" teriak Nnoitra.

Bola lampu menyala di atas kepala Grimmjow. 'Sesuatu yang lucu? Aha!'

Ulquiorra memandang Grimmjow tanpa ekspresi, namun penasaran karena sekarang Espada bermata sapphire itu menyeringai.

"Aku tahu kado yang pantas untuk Pet-sama!" Grimmjow berteriak semangat, "Nnoitra! Otakmu sungguh lambat!"

Secepat itukah Grimmjow menemukan ide kado untuk Orihime?

"Grr... Sebentar lagi aku juga akan menemukannya!" Nnoitra menggerutu kesal lalu bersonido pergi.

'Grimmjow sudah menemukan ide kado untuk Orihime?' pikir Ulquiorra, sedikit terkejut atas kecepatan otak Grimmjow kali ini.

* * *

Sesampainya di kamar, Ulquiorra langsung berpikir keras untuk menemukan ide. Apa yang kiranya disukai oleh Orihime? Nnoitra mengatakan bahwa perempuan suka dengan sesuatu yang berbau feminim dan lucu…

Mata emeraldnya memandang jauh ke pemandangan di luar jendela kamar. Padang pasir Hueco Mundo.

'Padang pasir…' otak jenius Ulquiorra mulai berpikir.

Espada pucat itu lalu tersenyum tipis.

'Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kuberikan pada Orihime.'

* * *

Chapter 9 selesai!

Amee : Halo? Espada pada kemana semua nih?

Aizen : *tiba-tiba muncul* Mereka sedang sibuk memikirkan kado untuk Orihime.

Amee : *kaget* Wetz! Ijen!

Aizen : Nickname 'Ijen' sungguh tidak keren.

Amee : Hahaha, itu kan readers yang bilang, jadi aku ikut aja. Lho, kamu nggak ikutan mikirin kadonya Orihime?

Aizen : Semua sudah kuatur. Tinggal menunggu pesta saja.

Amee : Asyik! Nggak sabar aku!

Gin : Makanya update tepat waktu, Author.

Amee : Untuk para readers, kuusahakan update untuk chapter depan tetep ontime seperti biasanya. Insyaallah. Prom night tinggal menghitung hari nih, super sibuk jadinya *wink*

Gin : Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~ *senyum rubah*


	10. Unexpected Surprise

**Author Notes :**

Yahoo! Kita berjumpa lagi, readers!

Seperti apakah pesta ulang tahun untuk Orihime di Las Noches ini?

Let us see!

Please enjoy this new chapter of OCD, and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer :**

Kalau aku yang bikin Bleach, itu opiniku semata.

Kalau Tite Kubo yang bikin Bleach, itu baru fakta!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Unexpected Surprise**

Para Espada mungkin tidak pernah menduga bahwa sebuah pesta ulang tahun akan sesulit ini. Sehari menjelang tanggal 3 September di dunia manusia, kesibukan mulai terlihat di ruangan yang nantinya akan digunakan sebagai tempat pelaksanaan. Walaupun Szayel adalah Espada yang ditunjuk oleh Gin sebagai koordinator dekorasi, Espada yang lain mau tak mau juga harus membantu Octava Espada itu.

"Yammy dan Nnoitra, tolong kalian sampirkan kain itu dari ujung sini sampai sana…" suara Szayel terdengar dari ruangan kaca tersebut.

Cero dan Quinto Espada, sebagai Espada yang memiliki ukuran tubuh di atas Espada lain, otomatis mendapat tugas untuk membantu menghias dekorasi ruangan di bagian yang sulit dijangkau. Ulquiorra dan Zommari membantu Szayel menghias meja dan kursi. Hallibel dan Starrk pergi untuk berkonsultasi dengan Arrancar di bagian dapur. Barragan dan Aaroniero pergi ke dunia nyata sesuai dengan permintaan Szayel, mencari tanaman asli. Grimmjow mengurusi bagian dancefloor.

Orihime sebagai bintang utama, sampai sekarang tidak tahu menahu mengenai rencana pesta kejutan itu. Seminggu belakangan ini Ulquiorra tetap menjaganya seperti biasa, namun tidak lama. Cuatro Espada itu selalu pergi setelah Orihime selesai sarapan dan hanya mengobrol dengannya pada malam hari sebelum gadis itu pergi tidur.

"Ulquiorra, aku paling tidak ahli dalam hal begini," Zommari mengeluh sambil menghias meja makan bertaplak putih dengan bunga mawar imitasi.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Kamu pikir aku ahli dalam hal ini, Zommari?" Sudah kesekian kalinya jari Ulquiorra tertusuk ujung jarum.

Espada berkulit gelap itu menghela nafas panjang. "Apa boleh buat… karena Aizen-sama hanya menginginkan para Espada yang mengurus pesta ulang tahun ini."

Cuatro Espada hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Yammy! Jangan kamu tarik sekuat itu! Kainnya bisa robek!" Nnoitra berteriak.

"Aku tidak menariknya terlalu kuat, Quinto!" Yammy tidak terima.

Espada berambut pink menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah… tidak perlu protes satu sama lain. Acaranya besok."

Nnoitra dan Yammy terus melanjutkan menghias ruangan walaupun gerutuan terus meluncur dari mulut mereka.

Satu jam kemudian, Segunda dan Novena Espada kembali dengan membawa bunga yang sangat banyak. Ulquiorra dan Zommari yang tugas menghias meja dan kursinya sudah selesai, kali ini harus merangkai bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Bagaimana cara melakukannya?" Aaroniero yang berwajah Kaien bertanya sambil mengambil setangkai mawar.

Barragan mengangkat bahu. "Jangan tanya aku."

"Kemarin Hallibel mengajariku. Seperti ini," Ulquiorra memberi tahu tiga Espada di dekatnya cara merangkai bunga.

Zommari ternyata cepat mengerti dan mencoba untuk merangkai, walau hasilnya tak seindah yang diharapkan. Septima Espada itu cukup puas dengan karyanya.

Starrk dan Hallibel masuk ke ruangan itu. Melihat empat Espada sedang sibuk merangkai bunga, Hallibel pun bergabung dengan mereka untuk membantu pekerjaan tersebut. Hallibel, sebagai perempuan tentu jauh lebih terampil dari Espada lainnya.

Starrk tidak mengerti cara untuk merangkai bunga sehingga memilih untuk membantu Grimmjow. Espada berambut biru itu baru saja mencoba mendengarkan berbagai macam musik yang kiranya akan digunakan untuk dansa besok.

"Bagaimana, Grimmjow?" tanya Starrk.

"… Gin-sama meminta padaku agar menyediakan musik slow untuk blues time. Aku pernah melihat manusia melakukannya di dunia nyata, dan Aizen-sama langsung menyetujui ide dari Gin-sama itu," jawab Grimmjow.

Pikiran Starrk melayang. "Slow? Blues time?"

"Kata Aizen-sama, itu gerakan yang menarik. Espada pasti menyukainya," Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu menekan tombol 'On' pada video yang entah darimana dia dapatkan, "… seperti ini."

Musik slow terdengar dari video itu. Musik yang pelan namun… entah mengapa memberikan kesan damai.

"Musiknya tidak buruk," Starrk berkomentar.

Grimmjow mengangguk. "Selera Aizen-sama memang bagus."

Jika kesepuluh Espada ditugasi Aizen untuk menghancurkan Soul Society, mungkin dalam dua jam juga sudah cukup. Menghias ruangan untuk pesta, ternyata memakan waktu enam jam. Ini akan jadi pengalaman tak terlupakan bagi barisan terdepan Aizen tersebut.

* * *

Selama seminggu terakhir ini Orihime merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari para penghuni Las Noches, terutama dari para Espada dan Aizen serta dua anak buah loyalnya, Gin dan Tousen. Mereka seakan-akan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Orihime. Ulquiorra, walaupun tiap malam masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol dengan gadis itu, tidak pernah memberitahu Orihime tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Cuatro Espada itu hanya mengatakan kalau sikap aneh yang dirasakan pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu hanya sekadar pikirannya saja.

"Ini sudah waktu tidurmu, Orihime. Selamat malam," Ulquiorra berdiri dari sofa putih tempat dia dan Orihime mengobrol lalu beranjak ke pintu kamar Orihime.

"Umm… i-iya. Selamat malam Ulquiorra…" jawab Orihime. Jujur, gadis itu masih penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Akan tetapi melihat sikap Ulquiorra yang tetap pada pendiriannya untuk mengatakan bahwa semua ini hanya perasaan saja, gadis itu tidak bertanya lagi.

Tepat di depan pintu kamar, Ulquiorra membalikkan mukanya pada gadis itu. "Orihime?"

"Hmm?" jawab Orihime.

Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil. "Sampai besok." Espada bermata emerald itu kemudian menutup pintu.

Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar. Tadi adalah pertama kalinya Ulquiorra mengatakan 'sampai besok' pada Orihime. Dua kata itu sepertinya menandakan kalau Ulquiorra… sangat menanti datangnya esok hari.

'Mana mungkin,' Orihime buru-buru mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

Gadis berambut orange itu merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menguap. Sekarang memang sudah waktu tidurnya, tak heran jika dia mengantuk. Dipandanginya bulan dari balik jendela berteralis besi di kamarnya.

'Walaupun bulan itu selamanya berbentuk bulan sabit, tetap saja indah.'

Orihime kemudian menutup matanya setelah berbaring di sofa putih.

* * *

Ulquiorra membuka pintu kamarnya. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Orihime, sekaligus saat dimana pesta kejutan untuk gadis itu akan dilaksanakan. Walaupun pesta itu akan dilaksanakan setelah senja, Cuatro Espada itu harus tidur cepat hari ini, mengingat besok pasti masih ada agenda yang harus dilakukannya seputar acara.

Mata emeraldnya melebar saat mendapati ruangan miliknya ternyata tidak kosong.

Semua Espada jelas-jelas berada di ruangan ini sekarang. Di ruang baca sekaligus ruang tamu berjendela besar itu. Starrk, Hallibel dan Aaroniero duduk di sofa miliknya. Zommari dan Barragan berdiri di dekat jendela kamar Ulquiorra, mereka berdua memandangi bulan yang bersinar menerangi padang pasir Hueco Mundo. Szayel sedang membaca salah satu buku milik Ulquiorra di depan rak buku. Yammy, Grimmjow serta Nnoitra duduk di lantai. Kamar Ulquiorra sejatinya rapi saat Cuatro Espada itu pergi meninggalkannya untuk memberi makan Orihime, namun saat ini kamarnya sangat berantakan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Ulquiorra bertanya datar, mata emeraldnya mengamati seluruh ruangan lalu jatuh pada gulungan kertas dan pita yang berserakan di karpet hijaunya.

"Kami tidak bisa membungkus kado," jawab Zommari tenang.

"Dan?" Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati rekan-rekan Espadanya.

"… bukankah lebih baik kita membungkus kado bersama-sama?" Aaroniero menjawab dengan wajah polos Kaien.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Lalu mengapa harus di kamarku?" Ulquiorra ingin tidur sekarang, soal membungkus kado, dia sudah membungkus kado miliknya kemarin malam.

"Jangan pelit begitu, Emospada! Kamarmu yang paling nyaman dari semua kamar Espada, jadi kami memilih untuk mengurusi masalah membungkus kado itu di sini!" Grimmjow menjawab pertanyaan Cuatro Espada itu.

"Ini kamarku," Ulquiorra berkata dengan dingin. Kesal bukan main melihat Grimmjow yang sekarang membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai kamar Ulquiorra yang berkarpet hijau dengan santai, seakan-akan kamar ini adalah kamar miliknya sendiri.

"… bukankah kamu cukup terampil, Ulquiorra? Ajarilah Espada yang lain," Hallibel tiba-tiba berkata.

"Setahuku kamu yang paling terampil di antara kita semua, Hallibel." suara Ulquiorra tampak sedikit kesal.

"Memang iya, tapi jarang-jarang kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini, jadi apa salahnya jika kamu membantuku mengajari mereka?" mata hijau cerah Tercera Espada itu memperlihatkan kegembiraan.

"Ayolah, Ulquiorra!" Nnoitra kali ini yang berbicara, "… kalau sampai besok Aizen-sama melihat kadoku yang tidak rapi, pasti dia akan menceramahiku seusai acara!"

Memang benar. Aizen sangat cinta kerapian. Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu memang tidak mempermasalahkan soal tata cara membungkus kado, akan tetapi Aizen tentu tidak akan puas jika melihat Espada-Espada kesayangannya tidak berlaku 'elegan' untuk acara besok.

"Aku tidak terampil dalam hal seperti ini," Barragan akhirnya mengakui kelemahannya sendiri.

Zommari dan Aaroniero mengangkat tangan. "Aku juga."

Melihat tiga rekan Espada mengakui kelemahan mereka, Starrk dan Yammy juga mengangkat tangan namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Idem.

"Szayel, bagaimana denganmu?" Ulquiorra bertanya pada Espada berambut pink yang sedang asyik membaca buku.

Ditutupnya buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya daritadi. "Kadoku sudah kubungkus dengan rapi dan kuletakkan di dalam freezer."

Ulquiorra tidak mempermasalahkan jawaban Octava Espada itu walaupun terdengar janggal di telinganya. Dengan berat hati, Ulquiorra kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kubantu kalian. Hallibel dan Szayel, bantu aku."

Puas dengan jawaban Cuatro Espada, ketujuh Espada yang belum membungkus kado mereka, mengambil kertas kado serta pita dan memulai 'pekerjaan' mereka malam itu.

* * *

Tanggal 3 September yang dinanti-nanti akhirnya tiba. Ulquiorra tetap seperti Ulquiorra yang biasanya, pura-pura tidak tahu tentang hari penting ini. Orihime, dengan polosnya tentu saja menganggap hari ini akan menjadi hari yang biasa seperti seminggu sekarang ini.

Orihime baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Ulquiorra hanya memandangi gadis itu tanpa berkata apapun, membuat gadis berambut orange itu sedikit bingung.

"A-ada apa, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime sedikit malu-malu karena mata emerald itu tidak juga berhenti memandanginya.

"… hari ini kamu tidak perlu makan malam di ruangan ini, Orihime." Ulquiorra menjawab dengan datar.

"Apa malam ini Aizen-sama ingin makan malam bersamaku?" gadis berambut orange itu menebak.

Ulquiorra menggeleng. "Tidak."

Sekarang jawaban itu membuat Orihime semakin bingung. "Lalu… mengapa tidak makan di sini…?"

"Nanti kamu akan tahu," Cuatro Espada itu berkata dengan singkat lalu berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Orihime sendiri di kamarnya.

'Ulquiorra hari ini… sedikit berbeda. Ada apa dengannya?' pikir Orihime.

Ulquiorra berjalan menyusuri koridor di Las Noches. tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Jika melihat Orihime, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya seakan berteriak dan memintanya untuk mendekati gadis itu, lebih dan lebih. Ini emosi yang aneh. Emosi yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Lubang Hollownya kian hari kian menyiksa diri Arrancar pucat itu. Lubang itu sekarang selalu terasa hangat apabila pikiran Ulquiorra mulai tertuju pada pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu. Dia sering mendapati dirinya tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat saat-saat dimana dia dan Orihime sangat dekat.

'Apa mungkin aku tertarik pada gadis itu? Lucu,' pikir Ulquiorra, kemudian senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kamu tersenyum? Duh, sepertinya Las Noches akan runtuh sebentar lagi," kata suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Grimmjow."

Espada berambut biru itu menyeringai. Grimmjow tidak pernah melihat Ulquiorra tersenyum seumur hidupnya. Pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi sungguh membuatnya terkejut.

"Memikirkan orang yang berulang tahun hari ini?" godanya.

Mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar.

Grimmjow menyeringai. "Berarti aku benar."

Ulquiorra melangkah maju meninggalkan Grimmjow, tapi Sexta Espada itu makin senang dengan sikap Ulquiorra saat ini. Cuatro Espada itu menghindar?

"Hei, jawab aku, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow melangkah dengan cepat, mencoba mengiringi langkah cepat Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Tentu saja tidak."

Alis Grimmjow terangkat. "Apanya?"

"… jawaban pertanyaanmu tadi," Ulquiorra kemudian bersonido pergi.

Espada bermata emerald itu terpaku di tempatnya. Kesal bukan main karena Cuatro Espada itu meninggalkan jawaban yang membuatnya tidak puas.

"Cih, dasar munafik. Aku tahu kamu memiliki perasaan tertentu untuk Pet-sama, Emospada." Grimmjow menggerutu.

Tiba-tiba bola lampu bersinar di otaknya.

'Aha. Kalau begitu nanti malam pasti seru.'

* * *

"… apa ini?" Orihime bertanya pada Arrancar pelayan yang datang ke kamarnya.

Sebuah gaun one shoulder berwarna kuning gading selutut, lengkap dengan high heels tujuh senti berwarna emas, senada dengan gaun yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Gin-sama meminta anda memakai gaun dan sepatu tersebut untuk acara malam ini," jawab Arrancar pelayan itu.

'Gin-sama?' Orihime terkejut mendengar nama pengirim dua barang tersebut. Pertama, dia menduga Aizen-lah yang memberikan ini untuknya. Mendengar nama mantan kapten divisi ketiga Gotei 13 itu, Orihime menjadi bingung. Ada apa gerangan…?

"Khusus untuk malam ini, silahkan Orihime-sama mengenakannya."

Orihime mengangguk. 'Apabila memang harus, aku tidak punya pilihan lain.'

Sebenarnya, rencana awal adalah membiarkan Orihime sendiri yang pergi ke ruang pesta. Itu bukan masalah mengingat gadis itu sudah hafal jalan menuju tempat Aizen. Cuatro Espada, entah mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya merasa khawatir dan kemudian dia meminta pada Aizen agar dirinya diizinkan untuk menjemput dan mengantarkan Orihime ke tempat pesta itu. Aizen menyetujui karena penguasa Hueco Mundo itu berpendapat bahwa seorang putri, sudah selayaknya diberi pengawalan menuju 'istana'.

Ulquiorra sudah berdiri di pintu besi familiar menuju kamar Orihime. Diketuknya pintu tersebut.

"Orihime, aku masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan Orihime sudah berdiri di tengah ruangan. Mata emerald Ulquiorra tidak berkedip saat melihat gadis berambut orange itu. Dia mengenakan gaun malam yang sangat… duh, Ulquiorra tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Gaun itu sungguh serasi untuknya. Espada keempat itu memaki dirinya sendiri saat menyadari bahwa lubang Hollownya, kali ini berdenyut cukup keras.

"Umm… Ulquiorra? Mengapa melihatku seperti itu…? A-apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" tanya Orihime, khawatir. Selama mengenakan gaun kuning gading itu Orihime merasa kalau gaun itu tidak pantas untuknya. Gaun itu terbuat dari kain sutera terbaik dan gadis seperti dia… apa pantas untuk mengenakannya?

Sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, Ulquiorra segera mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak ada yang aneh. Gaun itu…"

'Pasti tidak cocok!' Orihime menundukkan kepalanya.

"… cocok untukmu," jawab Ulquiorra.

Orihime merona merah saat Ulquiorra… memujinya?

"T-terima kasih," gadis itu hanya bisa berkata demikian.

"Ikut denganku, Orihime." perintah Ulquiorra datar.

Orihime berjalan mendekati pintu, namun saat gadis itu baru akan menginjakkan kaki untuk melangkah keluar, tiba-tiba Ulquiorra melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggang Orihime. Mata abu-abu gadis itu melebar. Tidak pernah Ulquiorra menyentuhnya seperti ini… Oh Tuhan, wajah Orihime mulai memerah lagi.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu berjalan sejauh itu dengan menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi, Orihime. Lebih baik bersonido," suara Ulquiorra terdengar dekat sekali. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, sehingga mata mereka bertemu.

Orihime tidak bisa bergerak. Mata emerald itu seakan menariknya.

"Tutup matamu. Jangan membuka matamu sebelum aku menyuruhmu membukanya," Ulquiorra berkata lagi. Orihime mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepala dan menutup kedua matanya.

Lengan Ulquiorra sedikit gemetar saat menyentuh pinggang Orihime. Cuatro Espada itu memang pernah menyentuhnya lebih dari ini, saat menggendong gadis itu. Waktu itu Ulquiorra tidak gemetar sama sekali, namun sekarang…

Mengapa?

Cuatro Espada mengenyahkan pertanyaan yang berteriak di kepalanya itu, kemudian bersonido ke ruangan Aizen.

* * *

"Kamu boleh membuka matamu sekarang," kata Ulquiorra.

Gadis berambut orange itu membuka matanya. Ruangan itu gelap gulita. Apa Ulquiorra benar-benar telah membawanya ke ruangan Aizen? Seingat gadis itu, ruangan tersebut sangat indah, penuh kaca dan dia bisa melihat padang pasir Hueco Mundo serta bulan yang bersinar. Namun, mengapa sekarang… semuanya gelap gulita?

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime mulai panik dan tangannya mencoba mencari Cuatro Espada itu, namun dia tidak bisa menemukannya.

Ini sungguh tidak lucu.

Kegelapan. Tidak ada yang lain selain itu.

"Jangan bercanda!" Orihime berteriak kesal. Bayangkan saja, dirinya disuruh mengenakan gaun dan sepatu hak tinggi dan sekarang dia dikurung dalam kegelapan?

Tiba-tiba kegelapan itu pecah berkeping-keping bak kaca dan Orihime melihat… banyak kunang-kunang. Kunang-kunang? Di Hueco Mundo?

Gadis itu bisa melihat bulan sabit besar yang bersinar di luar sana, menerangi padang pasir Hueco Mundo di waktu malam. Sangat indah.

Mata abu-abunya melebar saat melihat Ulquiorra berjalan menghampiri dirinya. Dia memegang sebatang lilin di tangannya. Orang biasa pasti akan berteriak histeris melihat 'penampakan' seperti itu. Ulquiorra adalah sosok yang pucat, jika dia hanya diterangi sebatang lilin seperti sekarang ini… sungguh seperti… hantu? Namun Orihime tidak takut.

Gadis itu ingin menangis. Ternyata sejak tadi Ulquiorra berada di dekatnya, namun tidak menjawab panggilannya dan sekarang justru memegang lilin dan menghampirinya seakan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, padahal Orihime sangat ketakutan.

"… hari ini tanggal 3 September, bila di dunia manusia." Ulquiorra melangkah menghampiri Orihime.

"L-lalu… ada apa dengan i-ini semua?" Orihime bingung, Ulquiorra telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dicerna dengan mudah oleh otaknya.

Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil, namun cukup untuk membuat wajah Orihime memerah. Sekarang Cuatro Espada itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Mata emeraldnya memandang lurus pada mata abu-abu Orihime.

"Selamat ulang tahun ke-17, Orihime."

'Ulang tahun?' Orihime tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala. Kunang-kunang di ruangan itu sontak menghilang kemudian musnah menjadi kepingan kaca yang sekarang beterbangan ke satu arah. Orihime memandangi peristiwa itu. Pecahan-pecahan kaca tadi lalu bermaterialisasi menjadi suatu bentuk zanpakutou.

Pemilik zanpakutou itu berdiri di atas tangga spiral di ujung ruangan. Senyum yang menawan menghiasi bibirnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Orihime." Aizen berkata ramah kemudian menyarungkan kembali Kyoka Suigetsu-nya.

"A-Aizen-sama?" Orihime terkejut.

Kemudian satu persatu Espada muncul dengan sonido mereka. Kesembilan Espada yang baru muncul tersebut berdiri di tengah ruangan. Shinigami berambut perak dan berkulit hitam juga bershunpo muncul. Gin mengeluarkan senyum rubahnya, yang untuk pertama kalinya, tidak menakutkan bagi Orihime.

"Surprise~!" kata Gin santai.

Mulut Orihime menganga. Kejutan… untuknya? Ulang tahunnya?

Orihime berjalan menghampiri mereka semua, Ulquiorra berjalan di belakang Orihime dengan masih memegang lilin. Aizen turun dari tangga spiralnya.

"Ada yang bisa memberitahuku… apa yang-" Orihime tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kami mengadakan pesta untuk ulang tahunmu, Orihime-chan!" jawab Shinigami berambut perak yang tadi tersenyum itu. "Oh, Ulquiorra! Kemarikan lilinnya! Hallibel, mana kue tart-nya?"

Begitu Hallibel meletakkan kue tart mungil itu di tangan Gin, Ulquiorra meletakkan lilin yang semula berada di tangannya tadi di tengah-tengah kue tersebut. Cuatro Espada itu mengeluarkan Bala miliknya, sehingga tiba-tiba lilin itu langsung memisahkan diri menjadi tujuh belas bagian dan jatuh dengan teratur mengitari kue bundar tersebut. Ulquiorra lalu menyalakan ketujuh belas lilin tadi menggunakan cero dari ujung jarinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Orihime…!" Gin tersenyum lagi.

Aizen yang sudah berdiri di samping Gin, tersenyum pada gadis itu.

Orihime menoleh dan memandang kesembilan Espada di hadapannya. Yammy tertawa, memperlihatkan gigi putih besarnya pada Orihime. Starrk mengangguk, demikian pula Barragan. Hallibel tersenyum di balik kerah jaketnya yang tinggi. Nnoitra menyeringai pada Orihime. Grimmjow mengangkat kedua alisnya, seakan menyuruh gadis itu agar segera meniup lilin. Zommari mengangguk pelan. Szayel tersenyum kecil. Aaroniero dalam wajah Kaien, mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum. Tousen, tentu saja tanpa ekspresi tetapi dia mengangguk.

Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu menoleh pada Cuatro Espada di sebelahnya. Ulquiorra menatapnya bingung.

"Mengapa memandangku? Bukankah seharusnya kamu meniup lilin kue ulang tahunmu?" Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil.

Mata abu-abu Orihime tergenang. Dia terharu. 'Keluarga' barunya… menyiapkan kejutan yang tidak pernah terpikir olehnya sama sekali.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Kemudian bersiap-siap akan meniup lilin.

"Happy birthday to you…"

Orihime menoleh pada pemilik suara itu. Grimmjow. Wajah Sexta Espada itu memerah karena dia tidak pernah menyanyi sebelumnya. Mata sapphirenya memandang Orihime, sedikit malu.

"Happy birthday to you…" sekarang Yammy, Starrk, dan Szayel ikut bernyanyi.

"Happy birthday…" suara Nnoitra, Zommari, Aaroniero dan Tousen ikut mengiringi suara-suara sebelumnya.

"… happy birthday…" Hallibel, Gin dan Ulquiorra melanjutkan syair dengan suara mereka.

"Happy birthday, dear Orihime..." Aizen menutup lagu 'Happy Birthday' itu dengan suara baritonnya.

Orihime tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Dia tersenyum namun air matanya membasahi pipinya. Gadis itu membuat permintaan, suatu ritual yang selalu dilakukan seseorang yang berulang tahun sebelum meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya.

Ditiupnya ketujuh belas lilin itu dengan satu tiupan panjang. Ketiga belas orang di ruangan kecuali Gin yang sedang memegang kue dengan kedua tangannya, sontak bertepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih…" Orihime berkata pelan, air matanya masih mengalir.

Hallibel menghapus air mata Orihime dengan sapu tangannya. Mata hijau cerahnya tampak bahagia.

"Sama-sama, Orihime. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun," Hallibel tersenyum.

Ini akan jadi ulang tahun yang tak akan terlupakan bagi Orihime.

* * *

Setelah selesai meniup lilin, sekarang adalah saat yang 'menegangkan' bagi para Espada. Pemberian kado ulang tahun. Jika Orihime terbukti tidak menyukai kado yang mereka berikan, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Aizen akan menceramahi Espada yang tidak beruntung itu mengenai 'selera' mereka tentang kado.

Orihime duduk di sofa yang terdapa di ruangan besar tersebut.

"Oke! Saatnya untuk membuka kado!" Gin tampak antusias.

Orihime tersenyum kecil. Apakah gerangan kado yang diberikan oleh 'keluarga' barunya?

Pertama-tama, tentu saja dari Aizen. Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Orihime membuka kotak tersebut. Kado dari Aizen?

Di dalam kotak itu ada sebuah kunci berwarna emas. Mata abu-abu Orihime memandang Aizen dengan bingung.

"Itu kunci kamar barumu, Orihime. Setelah pesta malam ini, kamu tidak perlu menempati kamar di menara keempat itu. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar baru untukmu di menara kelima ini," jawab Aizen sambil tersenyum.

Kamar baru? Oh Tuhan…

"Terima kasih, Aizen-sama!" Orihime sangat senang bisa mendapatkan kamar baru, namun dari lubuk hati terdalamnya, dia merasa sedikit sedih karena di kamar miliknya dulu… terdapat banyak kenangan bersama… Ulquiorra.

Sekarang Gin melangkah maju, namun tidak ada apapun di tangannya.

"Gin-sama, dimana kado milik anda?" Yammy bertanya, penasaran.

"Kadoku sudah dikenakan oleh Orihime-chan. Gaun yang cantik, bukan? Serasi dengan sepatunya juga," jawab Gin santai. Senyumnya santai.

Mata Orihime berbinar. Gaun indah ini adalah kado ulang tahunnya? Orihime masih tidak bisa mempercayai kalau Shinigami berambut perak di hadapannya ini ternyata sangat murah hati.

"Gin-sama, terima kasih! G-gaun pemberian anda…. sungguh indah. Terima kasih!" Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya, penuh hormat.

"Sama-sama, Orihime-chan!" Gin lalu tertawa kecil. Ternyata usahanya memilih gaun untuk gadis manis seperti Orihime terbayar dengan reaksi dari pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu. Gin sampai harus ke dunia nyata dengan menggunakan gigai buatan Szayel, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam mengitari pusat perbelanjaan di kota Karakura. Untunglah Orihime menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kotak berwarna putih disodorkan tepat di depan Orihime. Tousen, tanpa nada berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun."

Orihime tersenyum kecil. Sebuah sunglasses vintage. Tampaknya sunglasses itu cukup mahal…

"Aku harap kamu menyukainya, karena Gin membantuku memilihkannya." Tousen berkata lagi.

Memang, Tousen dan Gin pergi ke dunia nyata bersama untuk mencari kado untuk Orihime. Shinigami buta itu tentu tidak bisa melihat desain dari sunglasses pemberiannya. Masalah memilih desain dia menyerahkan pada Gin, karena Tousen tahu, selera Shinigami berambut perak itu tinggi.

"Terima kasih, Tousen-sama! Sunglasses ini sungguh bagus! Aku tidak pernah memiliki sunglasses seindah ini!" Orihime berkata riang.

Sunglasses itu bertahtakan kristal Swarovski di pinggirnya. Orihime semakin yakin kalau harganya mahal.

Tousen mengangguk. 'Untunglah Orihime menyukainya, karena Aizen-sama juga bisa menceramahiku kalau gadis itu tidak menyukai kado pemberianku,' kata Tousen dalam hati.

Aizen kemudian duduk di sebelah Orihime. Jemari panjangnya membelai lembut rambut orange Orihime, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah. Aizen memang tidak pernah sungkan atau malu dalam menunjukkan kasih sayangnya untuk putri Las Noches itu.

"Ini baru hadiah dari para Shinigami, Orihime. Mari kita lihat apa hadiah yang diberikan para Espada untukmu," kata Aizen.

Ulquiorra merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat sikap Aizen terhadap Orihime itu. Entah mengapa, terasa sesak. Grimmjow, instingnya mengatakan kalau saat ini pasti Cuatro Espada yang sering adu mulut dengannya itu akan merasakan perasaan aneh. Mata sapphire Grimmjow memandangi Ulquiorra kesal saat mendapati kalau Arrancar pucat itu tidak menampakkan perasaan aneh yang diyakini Grimmjow sedang melandanya saat ini dan Ulquiorra tetap setia pada topeng tanpa ekspresinya.

'Emospada… sampai kapan kamu mau tetap pada pendirianmu dan tidak jujur? Mengesalkan,' kata Grimmjow dalam hati.

Orihime mengangguk mendengar perkataan Aizen.

'Tibalah saat yang menegangkan… Apalagi Aizen-sama duduk di sebelah Orihime,' Aaroniero bergumam dalam hati.

'Semalam Tia sudah membantuku membungkus kado ini… duh, semoga saja tampilannya tidak buruk,' Starrk berdoa dalam hati.

"Oke, siapa yang ingin memberikan kado terlebih dulu?" Gin bertanya pada kesepuluh Espada di dekatnya.

Barragan memberanikan diri untuk memberikan kadonya terlebih dahulu. Diberikannya sebuah silinder berukuran sedang bersampul emas pada pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu. Barragan tanpa ekspresi namun sebenarnya, Segunda Espada itu sedikit berdebar-debar. Aizen tersenyum kecil melihat penampilan kado dari Espada senior itu. Orihime membuka silinder tersebut. Mata abu-abunya berbinar.

"Wah…! Barragan-san! Ini… cantik sekali!" Orihime berteriak senang.

Sebuah tiara sesuai ukuran kepala Orihime. Jika dibandingkan, desain dari tiara itu mirip dengan sisa topeng Hollow berbentuk mahkota yang ada di kepala Barragan, hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil dan terdapat… bentuk heksagonal seperti Shun Shun Rikka miliknya.

"Terima kasih, Barragan-san! Aku suka sekali!" Orihime kemudian mengenakan tiara itu di kepalanya. Benar, sangat cocok. Gadis itu seakan seorang ratu sekarang.

Barragan menghembuskan nafas lega, kemudian mengangguk dan mundur.

Kali ini Zommari yang memberikan kadonya pada Orihime. Kado itu dibungkus seperti permen dan dihias pita berwarna ungu. Saat Orihime menyentuhnya, terasa… lunak?

Setelah dibuka, ternyata kado itu berisi sebungkus potpourri. Wangi lavender memancar dari bungkusan tersebut. Orihime merasa rileks.

"Aku berharap itu bisa membuatmu lebih menikmati meditasimu, Orihime…" Zommari bergumam pelan. Gadis berambut orange itu tersenyum.

"Aku suka wanginya. Terima kasih, Zommari-san!" jawab Orihime.

Aizen mencium potpourri di tangan Orihime itu. Septima Espada itu benar. Aroma lavender bisa membuat orang rileks.

"Seleramu bagus, Zommari." Aizen memuji Espada berkulit gelap itu.

"Terima kasih, Aizen-sama." Zommari kemudian mengangguk dan mundur.

Yammy yang tidak tahan dengan rasa tegang karena menanti pendapat Aizen mengenai kadonya, langsung maju menghampiri Orihime dan Aizen sambil menyodorkan kado darinya. Kado itu cukup mungil jika dibandingkan dengan telapak tangan Yammy yang besar.

Orihime tertawa kecil melihat penampilan kado itu. Yammy membungkusnya cukup rapi dan manis, karena oleh Cero Espada itu diikatkan sehelai pita berwarna pink. Aizen sedikit terkejut karena kata 'rapi' dan 'pink' benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan Yammy.

"Kamu membungkus kado ini sendiri, Yammy?" Shinigami berambut coklat itu bertanya pada Yammy.

"D-dengan sedikit bantuan dari yang lain, Aizen-sama." Yammy akhirnya mengaku.

"Kalian semua membantu Yammy untuk menghias kadonya?" Aizen bertanya pada sembilan Espada yang lain.

Nnoitra menepuk dahinya. 'Duh, Yammy! Seharusnya kamu tidak mengatakannya!'

"T-tidak, Aizen-sama. Bukan seperti itu," Yammy buru-buru menjelaskan, "… kemarin malam kami bersepuluh membungkus kado kami… bersama-sama… di kamar Ulquiorra!"

'Aduh, Yammy! Mengapa kamu mengatakannya pada Aizen-sama?' Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambut birunya.

"… di kamar Ulquiorra? Oh, aku baru tahu kalau kamar Cuatro Espada menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk kalian berkumpul," Aizen berkomentar.

Orihime tersenyum kecil. Kamar Ulquiorra memang nyaman, apalagi kalau malam hari. Pemandangan dari kamar berkarpet hijau tua itu sungguh indah.

"Sebenarnya Hallibel, Ulquiorra dan Szayel-lah yang membantu tujuh Espada lain dalam membungkus kado, Aizen-sama. Kami tidak terampil," Yammy menambahkan penjelasannya.

Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar. Jika Hallibel dan Szayel membantu Espada yang lain, itu masuk akal, tapi… Ulquiorra membantu yang lain? Gadis itu tidak bisa membayangkan sosok Ulquiorra yang menggunting kertas kado dan menghias kado milik tiap Espada dengan pita berwarna-warni. Bagaimana wajah Cuatro Espada saat itu?

Aizen tertawa kecil. Gin mengeluarkan senyum rubahnya.

"Ternyata sepuluh Espada bisa bekerja sama dalam hal seperti ini, Aizen-sama. Ini sungguh menyenangkan!" Gin berteriak senang.

Aizen mengangguk. "Ternyata kalian semua bisa menjadi kompak dalam hal seperti ini. Aku bangga pada kalian."

Jarang-jarang Aizen memuji mereka seperti ini. Barisan terdepan Aizen itu sedikit merasa bangga akan pujian pencipta mereka itu.

"Terima kasih, Aizen-sama. Umm, Orihime? Kamu bisa membukanya sekarang," Yammy berkata lagi.

Orihime membuka kado dari Yammy tersebut. Sebuah vas kecil, bentuknya tidak seperti vas karena asimetris di beberapa bagian. Di permukaannya terdapat bentuk aneh, yang gadis itu yakin adalah cetakan dari ibu jari Yammy.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri, karena terlalu bersemangat… ibu jariku tercetak di situ," Yammy memelankan suaranya. Sebenarnya memalukan untuk mengakuinya tapi kalau sudah begini, bukankah lebih baik menceritakannya semua saja?

"Suerte…?" Orihime membaca tulisan yang ada di permukaan vas itu.

"Kamu tahu arti kata 'Suerte', Orihime?" Aizen bertanya pada gadis berambut orange di sebelahnya.

Orihime menggeleng.

"Itu bahasa Spanyol, artinya 'keberuntungan'." Aizen menjawab sambil tersenyum. Ternyata Cero Espada bisa memberikan kado seunik ini, buatan tangan pula.

"Wah, kado ini sungguh unik, Yammy-san! Terima kasih, aku menyukainya!" Orihime tersenyum juga. Melihat senyum gadis itu, Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik.

Setelah Yammy, Szayel si maniak pengetahuan memberikan kado miliknya. Kotak panjang bersampul coklat dan berpita emas. Orihime bisa merasakan air liurnya hampir menetes saat membuka kado dari Octava Espada itu. Sekotak Assorted Praline Chocolate dengan berbagai ukuran.

"Aku bisa menjamin kalau coklat itu tidak akan meleleh walaupun tidak diletakkan di dalam freezer. Coklat tersebut hanya akan meleleh pada suhu di dalam rongga mulut, dan rasa manisnya akan bertahan lama saat kamu memakannya, Orihime." Szayel terdengar sangat bangga akan kadonya. Kado itu adalah penemuan terbarunya yang memakan waktu tiga hari.

Orihime memakan salah satu coklat tersebut. Rasanya benar-benar enak.

"Aizen-sama, anda mau?" gadis berambut orange itu menawarkan Shinigami berambut coklat yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Aizen mengangguk pelan, lalu Orihime menyuapi penguasa Hueco Mundo itu. Mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar melihat Orihime yang sedang menyuapi Aizen dan dirinya merasa… kesal saat dia melihat Aizen menjilat jari telunjuk Orihime yang terkena coklat.

"…rasa coklat ini jauh lebih enak dibandingkan coklat yang dulu kamu berikan padaku, Szayel." kata Aizen.

Szayel tersenyum puas. "Terima kasih, Aizen-sama. Aku masih memiliki banyak persediaan coklat itu di laboratorium. Jika anda berkenan, aku akan memberikannya pada anda juga."

"Ah, terima kasih, Szayel. Tentu aku menginginkannya."

'Szayel memang bukan penemu biasa. Menyenangkan!' pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih kadonya, Szayel-san! Aku sangat menyukainya!" kata Orihime. Szayel menaikkan kacamatanya, puas.

Starrk lalu melangkah maju. Primera Espada itu menyerahkan kado miliknya. Kado itu hanya dibungkus oleh kertas coklat berpita coklat pula. Kado itu juga lunak, tapi ukurannya cukup besar. Apa ini?

Begitu dibuka, kado itu ternyata sebuah bantal. Bukan, sebuah cushion. Ada lukisan mini Las Noches di sarungnya. Bantal itu jelas buatan tangan, tetapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah lukisan itu.

"Starrk-san, bantal ini unik sekali! Apa kamu menjahitnya sendiri?" Orihime bertanya kemudian memeluk cushion barunya itu.

"… tidak. Ti, umm… Hallibel yang membantuku. Aku tidak ahli dalam jahit-menjahit. Lukisan Las Noches itu, aku yang membuatnya…" jawab Starrk, dengan nada mengantuk seperti biasanya.

"Ini berseni tinggi, Starrk." Penguasa Hueco Mundo di sebelah Orihime memuji Primera Espada itu.

"Ah… terima kasih, Aizen-sama, atas pujiannya. Itu bukan seberapa dibandingkan dengan kado dari yang lain," jawab Starrk.

"Aku suka cushion pemberianmu, Starrk-san! Terima kasih!" Orihime berkata dengan senang.

Starrk tersenyum kecil lalu mundur dan menguap, seperti biasa.

Aaroniero menyerahkan kado pemberiannya. Novena Espada itu tidak tahu apa yang harus diberikan pada seorang gadis, jadi dia hanya bisa memberikan…

"Topeng Hollow yang sangat lucu!" Orihime menjerit senang.

Topeng Hollow itu berukuran sebesar wajah Orihime. Warnanya tidak putih pucat namun berwarna-warni, layaknya topeng yang dikenakan saat festival topeng. Sungguh terkesan etnik dan sama seperti kado dari Starrk dan Yammy, ini murni buatan tangan.

"A-apa kamu menyukainya?" Aaroniero bertanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Orihime mengenakan topeng itu di wajahnya. Gadis itu jadi terlihat sangat lucu. Aizen tertawa kecil, demikian pula Gin.

"Bagaimana, Aizen-sama? Gin-sama? Topeng dari Aaroniero-san sangat lucu, bukan? Menggemaskan!" Orihime lalu melepas topeng itu.

"Aku setuju, Orihime-chan. Topeng itu sangat lucu," Gin masih tertawa.

"Benar kan? Hehehe… Aaroniero-san, seharusnya kamu membuatkanku yang ukurannya lebih besar lagi, agar aku bisa menempelkannya di dinding kamar…" Orihime terkikik pelan.

Mendengar putri kesayangannya tertawa, Aizen menjadi senang. "Kamu lulus, Aaroniero. Hentikan gemetar di tanganmu itu, oke?" Aizen tersenyum lagi.

Ternyata dari tadi tangan Aaroniero gemetar, dan Aizen menyadarinya. Wajah Kaien milik Aaroniero sontak memerah malu. "Ba-baiklah, Aizen-sama."

Untunglah Orihime menyukai kado pemberiannya. Aaroniero sungguh bersyukur.

Nnoitra menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan bersampul merah. Ukurannya kira-kira dua puluh senti dan tidak lebar. Kado apa ini?

Quinto Espada itu memberikannya sebuah pisau. Di gagangnya terdapat batu… sapphire?

"Karena kupikir kamu membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melindungi diri selain… jepit rambutmu itu, Pet-sama…" Nnoitra berkata pelan, bingung apa yang harus dikatakan sebagai latar belakang pemberian kado tersebut.

Pisau itu jauh dari kesan benda tajam dan lebih terlihat sebagai kerajinan tangan. Batu sapphire di tengah-tengah gagang pisau itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kamu membuatnya sendiri, Nnoitra?" tanya Aizen.

Nnoitra menggeleng. "Ini milikku pribadi, Aizen-sama. Sudah sangat lama. Hanya kuhias sedikit," jawab Nnoitra.

"… batu sapphire ini?" Orihime bertanya.

"Dulu ada yang mengatakan padaku kalau batu sapphire adalah batu keberuntungan orang yang lahir di bulan September, jika di dunia manusia," Nnoitra mendengus pelan. Sebenarnya orang yang memberitahunya tentang keunikan batu sapphire adalah mantan Tercera Espada, Neliel. Arrancar berambut hijau itu pernah bercerita padanya tentang jenis-jenis permata.

"Nnoitra?" Aizen memanggil Espada jangkung itu, dan membuyarkan Nnoitra dari lamunannya.

"Ya, Aizen-sama?" Nnoitra menjawab panggilan Aizen, dan memaki dirinya sendiri karena sempat-sempatnya dia memikirkan rivalnya itu.

"Orihime menyukai kadomu. Aku berterima kasih," kata Aizen. Mata coklatnya tidak berbohong.

Nnoitra mengangguk. Untung saja Aizen tidak memarahinya karena dia telah memberikan Orihime sebuah benda tajam.

Setelah Quinto Espada itu mundur, giliran Tercera Espada yang maju.

"Ini untukmu, Orihime. Selamat ulang tahun," kata Espada berambut pirang itu.

Kado dari Hallibel, dibungkus oleh kotak kecil berwarna biru muda. Orihime tertawa kecil melihat isi dari kotak itu.

"Kamu menyukainya? Aku membuatnya sendiri," kata Hallibel.

"Aku suka sekali! Kalung ini sangat cantik!" Orihime berkata senang.

Kalung itu terbuat dari kerang. Pemilihan bentuk dan warna kerang yang digunakan Hallibel sungguh sangat baik. Kerang-kerang tersebut berwarna warni dan Hallibel memberikan beberapa butir mutiara di tengah-tengah kalung panjang tersebut.

"Kalung yang sangat cantik, Hallibel." Aizen memuji satu-satunya perempuan dalam pasukan Espada miliknya itu.

Hallibel mengangguk. Tidak rugi dia menghabiskan semalam suntuk untuk mengerjakan kalung itu.

Tinggal Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra yang belum menyerahkan kado mereka. Grimmjow memandangi Ulquiorra, menyuruh agar Espada pucat itu memberikan kadonya terlebih dahulu. Sexta Espada itu muak melihat Ulquiorra yang tanpa ekspresi. Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafas.

"Kamu terlebih dahulu, Grimmjow. Aku terakhir saja." Ulquiorra berkata dengan datar.

"Cih, mengapa tidak kamu saja, Ulquiorra? Aku tahu kamu ingin memberikan kadomu untuk Pet-sama!" Grimmjow membalas.

"… nanti kamu akan tahu mengapa," jawab Ulquiorra lagi.

Grimmjow hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah maju. Kado pemberiannya dibungkus oleh kertas kado bergambar kucing. Orihime tertawa, entah darimana Grimmjow mendapatkan kertas kado seperti itu.

"… Ulquiorra yang memaksaku menggunakan kertas kado itu, jika tidak mau menggunakannya, dia tidak mau membantuku membungkus kado," Grimmjow, seakan-akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan Orihime.

Aizen mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ternyata Cuatro Espada yang kaku itu punya selera humor juga.

"Lucunya!" Orihime memeluk kado pemberian Grimmjow itu.

Sexta Espada memberikannya boneka kucing… dan yang membuat gadis berambut orange itu gemas adalah warna boneka itu, biru. Benar-benar Grimmjow.

"Aku suka kadomu ini, Grimmjow! Lucu sekali!" Orihime berteriak senang.

"Syukurlah kamu menyukainya, Pet-sama." Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Kamu membuatnya sendiri, Sexta?" Aizen bertanya.

Wajah Grimmjow memerah. "H-Hallibel membantuku juga… ini belum seberapa."

Grimmjow berbohong. Hallibel memang membantunya, Tercera Espada itu mengajarinya menjahit bersama-sama dengan Starrk namun berbeda dengan cushion dari Starrk yang murni dijahit oleh Hallibel, boneka kucing itu murni buatan Grimmjow. Jahitannya memang tidak begitu rapi dan karena Grimmjow tidak begitu terampil, wajah kucing yang semestinya gembira malah terlihat seperti sedang di sakaratul maut.

Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu tertawa karena ini. Benar-benar Grimmjow.

"Terima kasih kadonya, Grimmjow. Aku akan meletakkannya di samping bantalku," pipi Orihime memerah.

Grimmjow bisa merasakan perutnya geli. Duh, ada apa ini?

"Ulquiorra? Tinggal kadomu," Gin berkata dengan nada santai.

Espada pucat itu melangkah dan memberikan kadonya untuk Orihime. Sebuah kotak bersampul hijau, benar-benar Ulquiorra. Mulut Orihime menganga melihat barang yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

"Ini…" Orihime berkata pelan, masih takjub akan barang yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

"Ini sandrose Hueco Mundo, Orihime." Ulquiorra tanpa ragu menyebut nama gadis itu, membuat alis coklat Aizen terangkat.

"Sandrose? Wah, Ulquiorra! Bunga itu langka!" Szayel berteriak di belakangnya.

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Memang iya, tapi saat aku pergi ke padang pasir beberapa hari yang lalu… ternyata tidak sulit untuk menemukannya," jawab Ulquiorra.

'Cih, Emospada. Ternyata ini alasanmu ingin memberikan kado di akhir sesi?' Grimmjow memutar bola matanya.

"Itu bunga yang unik," Barragan yang dari tadi diam bak patung tiba-tiba berbicara, "… coba kamu letakkan di bawah cahaya bulan."

Orihime meletakkan bunga itu di bawah cahaya bulan. Sekarang warna pasir dari sandrose itu berkilauan, gabungan dari ketujuh komposisi warna pelangi. Tak lama lalu berubah menjadi perak dan emas lalu kembali normal ke warna pasir. Mata abu-abunya berbinar. Ini sungguh indah.

Ulquiorra ternyata meletakkan sandrose langka itu di dalam resin, namun warna bunga itu tetap berubah-ubah seiring terkena cahaya bulan. Espada keempat itu mengawetkan bunga tersebut.

"… kamu menyukainya?" suara Ulquiorra terdengar lembut.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Ulquiorra…" jawaban Orihime mengejutkan seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan penuh kaca itu.

Mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar mendengar jawaban Orihime. Semua orang pasti tertegun dengan keindahan bunga langka itu, tetapi Orihime tidak menyukainya? Ulquiorra tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dia dengar.

"Orihime…?" Aizen menjadi bingung. Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu yakin seratus persen kalau putri Las Noches itu pasti akan berkata kalau dia menyukai kado dari Ulquiorra.

"Aku tidak menyukainya…" Orihime berkata lagi. Jujur, itu membuat Ulquiorra sedikit kecewa.

"…hadiahmu ini, aku tidak hanya menyukainya, Ulquiorra. Aku sungguh jatuh cinta dengan sandrose pemberianmu ini!" Orihime mengakhiri perkataannya.

Nnoitra tertawa. "Ya ampun, Pet-sama! Kamu mengejutkan kami semua!"

"Orihime-chan… kamu berhasil membuatku terkejut, selamat." Gin tertawa kecil.

Mata emerald Ulquiorra sekarang memandang mata abu-abu Orihime yang memancarkan kebahagiaan itu. Gadis itu tidak main-main dengan perkatannya barusan. Orihime menyukai, bukan… dia jatuh cinta dengan kado pemberiannya…

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra." Duh, senyuman itu lagi! Ulquiorra positif kalau wajahnya mulai memerah sekarang.

Aizen tentu terkejut dengan reaksi Ulquiorra ini. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Espada pucat itu… seakan salah tingkah seperti sekarang ini.

'Menarik,' pikir Aizen.

"Lain kali katakanlah langsung kalau kamu menyukai kadoku, jangan seperti tadi." suara rendah Ulquiorra sontak membuat senyum di bibir Orihime kembali mengembang.

"Hahaha… tentu saja Ulquiorra!" jawab Orihime.

Gin bertepuk tangan lalu tersenyum rubah. "Karena semua kado sudah dibuka, sekarang adalah saat yang kita nantikan…"

Grimmjow berteriak senang. "Yeah! Pesta!"

* * *

Chapter 10 selesai! Lumayan panjang ya?

Amee : Aku juga mau dikasih surprise kayak gitu pas ultahku bulan depan, Ijen!

Aizen : Minta memang gampang ya. Coba jadi yang bikin surprise. Repot.

Amee : Ijen pelit!

Orihime : Bener-bener 'Unexpected Surprise' lho, Author! Walaupun OOC, aku seneng banget!

Ulqui : Aku dapet peran penting di chapter ini ya, Author?

Amee : Yoa, Ulqui-kun sayang! Gak cuma sekarang aja lah, kamu kan tokoh utama!

Ulqui : * merinding saat Author manggil dia 'sayang' *

Grimmy : Sialan si Emospada! Kucing, kucing, kucing… *menggeram kesal*

Ulqui : Itu kerjaannya Author, Sexta. Kalau mau protes ke dia aja.

Amee : * udah minggat *

Orihime : Yah, udah pergi dia…

Gin : Well, readers.. ini baru sebagian dari rencana mantap untuk ultah Orihime-chan!

Orihime : Hee? Masih ada lagi?

Grimmy : Party!

Ulqui : *menghela nafas* Semoga chapter selanjutnya lebih baik…

Grimmy : Amin!

Ulqui : Akhir kata, jangan lupa review ya. Gracias. *tersenyum tipis*


	11. The Party

**Author Notes :**

Wow, I can't believe the Hits bar I saw in my Story Traffic page!

Thank you so much for reading OCD! *joyful tears*

Here the newest update, please enjoy your reading and don't forget to review!

Party~!

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach is copyrighted to Tite Kubo only.

As for this chapter, I was inspired by **YenGirl**'s fic "**Hold Me**" since the ballroom scene is really cute.

If you had read that lovely fic, I bet you know what I'm pointing at.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The Party**

Orihime Inoue tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ulang tahun ketujuh belasnya akan dirayakan seperti ini. Sewaktu masih di kota Karakura dulu, dia hanya ingin merayakan momen spesial tersebut bersama sahabat kecilnya, Tatsuki. Jika bisa, bersama dengan teman-teman sekelas yang lainnya.

Ichigo dan Renji pasti akan mengacaukan pelaksanaan acara. Keigo dengan gayanya yang berlebihan pasti akan merepotkan Mizuiro. Rukia tentunya dia akan setanggap mungkin menetralkan lelaki berambut orange dan merah menyala yang mulai mengganggu kelancaran acara. Tatsuki akan seketat mungkin menjaga Orihime dari 'tangan jahil' Chizuru. Ishida akan duduk tenang bersama Chad.

Itu suasana pesta ulang tahun, yang sekiranya akan dirasakannya tahun ini. Ternyata… tidak.

Pesta ulang tahun di usia yang berkesan ini ternyata dilakukan di Las Noches.

Dan yang membuat otaknya tak habis pikir adalah bahwa pesta ini adalah sebuah kejutan, kejutan sempurna yang telah disiapkan Aizen serta anak buahnya.

Mereka sebisa mungkin menyesuaikan keadaan 'pesta ulang tahun' dengan yang ada di dunia manusia. Orihime yakin betul kalau ini adalah pesta ulang tahun pertama di dunia Hollow ini. Hollow tidak pernah merayakan hari ulang tahun mereka, bukan?

Orihime Inoue, lama kelamaan gadis itu makin menikmati kehidupannya di Las Noches.

* * *

Setelah membuka semua kado, tentu saja acara dilanjutkan dengan pesta yang sesungguhnya. Aizen sudah menyuruh dua Arrancar pelayan untuk meletakkan semua kado Orihime di kamar barunya. Orihime, dari hati kecilnya sungguh bersyukur Aizen memperlakukannya bak seorang putri. Gadis itu dimanjakan dan tidak pernah disakiti. Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu memang menginginkan agar Orihime menikmati kehidupannya di Las Noches.

Ini pemandangan yang langka bagi Orihime. Espada yang biasanya tidak pernah menyentuh makanan manusia itu, malam ini mereka menyantap beberapa makanan yang tersaji. Karena ini standing party, Orihime mendapatkan momen yang bagus untuk mengamati cara makan para Espada.

Yammy dan Nnoitra makan dengan cukup berantakan. Saus dan kuah sampai mengotori lantai di bawah mereka. Bagus.

Orihime tersenyum kecil saat melihat Hallibel dengan santai sedang menyuapi Starrk. Primera Espada itu tampak menikmatinya.

Mata abu-abunya melebar saat melihat Barragan, Zommari dan Aaroniero memegang sumpit. Ini pemandangan yang amat langka. Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu tidak pernah membayangkan kalau ketiga Espada itu bisa makan menggunakan sumpit.

Yang paling mengejutkan Orihime adalah saat melihat Ulquiorra, Grimmjow dan Szayel yang sedang menyantap hidangan mereka. Ulquiorra, Cuatro Espada itu makan dengan elegan. Dia tenang dan itu mengingatkan Orihime pada Aizen, cara mereka berdua makan hampir mirip.

Espada berambut pink juga makan dengan tenang, tetapi yang membuat Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya adalah karena Szayel selalu mencatat di buku catatannya seusai menelan sesuatu. Apa Octava Espada itu menganggap 'cara makan' dan 'rasa makanan' adalah bahan riset yang menarik?

Grimmjow yang diduga gadis itu liar saat menyantap sesuatu, di luar dugaan makan dengan cukup tenang. Sesekali mata sapphirenya memandang kesal Ulquiorra, gadis itu tidak tahu mengapa. Grimmjow mengingatkan Orihime pada Ichigo. Cara makan mereka mirip, yakni makan dengan cepat.

'Espada ternyata cukup humanoid,' pikir gadis itu, kemudian menyeruput sup asparagusnya.

Aizen yang duduk di sebelah Orihime, menyadari kalau pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu menikmati pesta ulang tahunnya. Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Gin. Shinigami berambut perak itu segera menghampiri Aizen.

"Ya, Aizen-sama?" tanya Gin.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini?" Aizen berbisik pelan agar Orihime tidak mendengarnya.

Gin membuka catatannya. "Dansa, Aizen-sama. Wah, ini pasti menyenangkan."

Aizen mengangguk. Mantan wakil kaptennya itu memang ahli dalam hal begini.

Sudah keberapa kalinya Grimmjow memandangi Ulquiorra dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan? Mungkin sejak acara ini dimulai dan Sexta Espada itu tidak menghitungnya karena terlalu banyak. Grimmjow memang kesal, sangat kesal pada Espada bermata emerald itu.

Sebegitu sulitnyakah untuk menghancurkan topeng tanpa ekspresi Ulquiorra? Grimmjow tahu kalau Ulquiorra memiliki perasaan tertentu untuk Orihime. Walaupun Cuatro Espada selalu berkata 'tidak', Grimmjow lebih percaya pada instingnya.

"Mengapa kamu memandangiku terus dari tadi, Sexta?" Ulquiorra sadar kalau dirinya diperhatikan.

"Kamu mengesalkan," jawab Grimmjow ketus.

Ulquiorra hanya meneguk champagne-nya tanpa memandang Grimmjow.

"Tidak punya perasaan apapun, eh?" Espada berambut biru itu mendekati Ulquiorra, "… pada Pet-sama?"

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab. 'Pertanyaan yang bodoh.'

"Apa kamu masih bisa mempertahankan perkataanmu itu, setelah malam ini?" Grimmjow menyeringai.

Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Grimmjow tersebut.

Tiba-tiba suara musik slow terdengar. Gin rupanya baru saja menyalakan musik tersebut. Inilah peristiwa yang langka di Las Noches. Dansa.

Aizen berdiri dari sofa kemudian berdiri di hadapan Orihime, dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada gadis itu. Orihime memandangi Shinigami berambut coklat itu dengan bingung.

"Aizen-sama?" tanya Orihime, tidak mengerti.

"May I have this dance?" suara bariton itu pasti mampu melelehkan wanita mana pun. Orihime bisa merasakan debaran aneh saat mata coklat itu memandang mata abu-abunya.

Tentu saja Orihime tidak menolak, lagipula ini adalah pesta yang telah disiapkan khusus untuknya, bukan?

Di seberang ruangan, mata sapphire Grimmjow melebar. Mulut Grimmjow kemudian melengkungkan seringai.

"Aha, lihat itu, Emospada. Ada pemandangan yang menarik," suara Grimmjow bernada memanas-manasi.

Ulquiorra mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi memandangi lantai marmer di bawah. Mata emeraldnya lalu tertuju pada dua sosok yang sedang berjalan menuju lantai dansa.

'Aizen-sama… dan Orihime?'

Aizen dan Orihime berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah lantai dansa di ruangan tersebut. Aizen dengan luwesnya menyampirkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Orihime dan tangan kirinya, menggenggam tangan kanan gadis berambut orange itu. Wajah Orihime langsung memerah. Oh Tuhan, mereka dekat sekali.

"Taruh tangan kirimu di pundak kananku, Orihime." Suara Aizen sangat dekat.

Orihime melakukan apa yang diperintahkan lelaki di hadapannya itu.

"Apa kamu pernah berdansa sebelumnya, Orihime?" Aizen bertanya, mata coklatnya seakan membius Orihime.

"P-pernah, Aizen-sama…" jawab Orihime malu-malu.

Dansa pertama Orihime adalah bersama dengan Ishida, sewaktu malam penutupan festival sekolah dulu. Quincy itu yang mengajarinya cara berdansa formal seperti saat ini. Orihime bersyukur dia pernah melakukan dansa sebelumnya, karena bila saat berdansa nanti gadis itu sampai menginjak kaki Aizen, pasti akan sangat memalukan.

Aizen tertawa kecil. "Oh? Baguslah. Dengan begitu dansa kita akan semakin menarik."

Mantan kapten divisi kelima Gotei 13 itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Orihime hanya perlu mengimbangi Aizen dan menjaga langkahnya sendiri. High heels tujuh senti yang dikenakannya, tampaknya harus menjadi perhatian penting. Gadis itu tidak menginginkan hak tinggi sepatu itu menancap di kaki Aizen.

Gerakan mereka berdua sangat indah. Tempo dansa mereka sama dan juga body language yang dilakukan keduanya, cukup untuk membuat seluruh orang di dalam ruangan penuh kaca itu tertegun. Aizen memang bukan orang biasa. Dia serba bisa. Orihime Inoue bukan hanya sekadar gadis manusia pemilik kekuatan dewa. Gadis itu memiliki kemampuan yang mengejutkan, berdansa, dan kemampuan berdansanya termasuk kategori mahir.

Jantung Orihime berdebar cukup keras saat mata coklat itu lagi-lagi memandangnya lembut, seakan-akan Orihime adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi Aizen. Mata itu memang memiliki daya tarik sendiri. Misterius, namun juga membius.

"Dansamu tidak buruk, Orihime." Aizen berbisik di telinga gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Aizen-sama…" jawab Orihime.

Dengan elegan Aizen melemparkan tubuh Orihime, gadis itu berputar pelan kemudian kembali lagi di pelukannya. Wajah Orihime memerah lagi. Oh Tuhan… mereka sangat dekat.

"Rileks saja, Orihime." Aizen tertawa kecil.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan dansa tersebut. Dansa bersama Aizen seperti di alam mimpi. Sungguh memabukkan. Gerakan yang indah, mahir namun tetap santai. Tidak heran jika Gin sering menyebut Aizen 'womanizer' alias penakluk wanita. Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu memang mempesona.

Melihat dua orang yang sedang asyik berdansa itu, Ulquiorra Schiffer merasakan nyeri yang menjalar dari lubang Hollownya. Cuatro Espada itu bisa merasakan nyeri, padahal dia memiliki regenerasi yang sangat cepat?

Itu bukan sakit di fisiknya. Itu melanda sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang tidak tampak. Kemampuan regenerasi miliknya itu, tidak bisa menyembuhkan nyeri ini.

Melihat Orihime dan penciptanya berdansa seperti itu, sedekat itu, ditambah lagi dengan warna merah yang menghiasi pipi Orihime… Ulquiorra, dia merasa seakan-akan dirinya tidak bisa bernafas. Sungguh menyesakkan.

"Cemburu?" Grimmjow lebih membuat pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti pernyataan.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab dan hanya memandangi dua sosok yang masih berdansa.

'Cemburu? Aku, Ulquiorra Schiffer, cemburu pada penciptaku?' Ulquiorra bisa mendengar otaknya berteriak sangat keras.

Nnoitra kemudian bergabung bersama Espada berambut hitam dan biru tersebut. Espada jangkung itu baru saja selesai makan dan sepertinya cukup menikmati makan malamnya. Seringaian khas itu bisa dilihat di wajah tirusnya.

"Hei, Grimmjow… malam ini Pet-sama cantik sekali, bukan? Serasi dengan Aizen-sama," Nnoitra berkata dengan santai.

Grimmjow melirik Cuatro Espada di sebelahnya. Ulquiorra masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Benar. Mereka serasi," tidak diragukan lagi, Grimmjow sudah memantapkan diri untuk memanas-manasi Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra memang menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celana seperti biasa, namun kali ini kedua telapak tangan Espada pucat itu mengepal.

"Setelah Pet-sama selesai berdansa dengan Aizen-sama, aku ingin mengajaknya juga!" Nnoitra kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Grimmjow tertawa. "Yang benar saja, Nnoitra. Tidak akan seimbang. Pet-sama harus berjinjit untuk bisa berdansa denganmu!"

Espada bermata satu itu lalu menggeram. "Cih, aku harus mengakui kalau kamu benar, Sexta."

"Lebih baik Pet-sama dansa bersamaku!" Grimmjow membalas perkataan Nnoitra.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. Tak sedetik pun mata emeraldnya meninggalkan sosok pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu.

'Berdansa ya?' pikir Ulquiorra.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian, dansa penuh debaran itu berakhir. Orihime kemudian kembali duduk di sofa bersama Aizen. Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu tampak menikmati pesta ini. Gadis berambut orange di sebelahnya, memang pantas bergelar 'Putri Las Noches'. Orihime menyimpan banyak kejutan dalam dirinya, yang kesemuanya adalah hal yang menarik bagi Aizen.

"Kamu lelah, Orihime?" tanya penguasa Hueco Mundo itu.

Orihime menggeleng. "Tidak, Aizen-sama. Aku belum lelah. Umm… aku ingin berdansa lagi. Bolehkah?"

Aizen tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja, Orihime. Apa kamu ingin berdansa dengan Gin… atau mungkin para Espada?"

Mata abu-abu Orihime mencarinya, Cuatro Espada yang selalu bersamanya itu. Dan gadis itu menemukan Ulquiorra berdiri di dekat Grimmjow dan Nnoitra. Seperti biasa Espada pucat itu diam walaupun dua Espada di sebelahnya sekarang mulai berdebat, entah memperdebatkan apa.

'Apa Ulquiorra… mau berdansa denganku?' pikir gadis itu.

Tunggu, pertanyaan pertama adalah, apakah Ulquiorra bisa berdansa?

"Orihime-chan! Ternyata kamu mahir berdansa! Aku terpesona," Gin mengeluarkan senyum khasnya kemudian bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil.

Orihime hanya tertawa menanggapi pujian dari tangan kanan Aizen itu.

"Oh, lihat itu, Orihime. Primera dan Tercera sedang berdansa," ucap Aizen.

Orihime tertegun melihat Starrk dan Hallibel yang sedang bersama di lantai dansa. Keduanya sangat dekat. Mereka berdua sama-sama tinggi. Serasi. Gerakan mereka juga indah, tidak kaku sama sekali. Jika memperhatikan lebih teliti, Orihime bisa melihat pandangan kedua Espada itu, sungguh berbeda.

"Seperti biasa, dansa Hallibel selalu memukau," kata Aizen.

Gin mengangguk. "Aku setuju, Aizen-sama. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau Starrk juga bisa berdansa. Jika melihat mereka berdua, sungguh kombinasi yang menarik."

Aizen, mata coklatnya mengamati dua Espada tersebut. Shinigami berambut coklat itu mengerti tentang atmosfer yang ada di antara Starrk dan Hallibel. Atmosfer itu berbeda dari Espada yang lain. Mereka berdua sama-sama pendiam, namun jika melihat dansa mereka ini… seakan mereka sedang berkomunikasi.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kamu bisa berdansa, Starrk." Hallibel cukup terkejut karena selama ini yang dia tahu adalah, Starrk paling tidak suka berdansa.

"Jangan meremehkan Primera, Tia." Hanya Primera Espada inilah yang memanggil namanya. Penghuni Las Noches yang lain, hanya memanggil nama belakangnya, termasuk Aizen.

Mata hijau cerah itu memandangi wajah Starrk yang untuk pertama kalinya, tidak tampak mengantuk.

"Ada apa?" Starrk bertanya pelan pada Espada berambut pirang itu.

Hallibel tersenyum, namun tentu saja tidak tampak. "Apa ini tidak apa-apa? Kita berdansa seperti ini… Aizen-sama juga melihat kita."

"… bukan masalah. Lagipula aku memang menginginkannya, Tia. Jika Aizen-sama bertanya, dengan senang hati aku akan menjawabnya."

Hallibel tidak pernah mengira bahwa kekasihnya ini bisa serius, terutama dalam hal begini. Bolehlah, Tercera Espada itu salut akan keseriusan Starrk.

Orihime ikut senang saat melihat Tercera Espada tampak menikmati pesta kali ini. Gadis berambut orange paham betul tentang hubungan spesial antara Starrk dan Hallibel. Kedua Espada itu memang sering terlihat bersama-sama, tapi sejauh pengamatannya, mereka jarang mengobrol. Momen kali ini, dirasa gadis itu mampu untuk membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat.

"Aizen-sama… aku ingin berdansa dengan salah satu Espada," Orihime berdiri dari sofa kemudian mengangguk penuh hormat pada Aizen.

"Silahkan saja, Orihime." jawab Aizen. Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu sudah bisa mengira, dengan siapakah gadis itu ingin berdansa.

Orihime melangkah, menyeberangi ruangan tersebut. Duh, sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakannya sungguh membatasi gerakannya. Dia ingin sesegera mungkin sampai di depan Espada itu.

Ulquiorra mengamati Primera dan Tercera Espada yang sedang berada di tengah lantai dansa itu. Keduanya seperti sedang berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Pandangan mata mereka tidak bisa menipu siapa pun yang berada di dalam ruangan penuh kaca itu.

Coyote Starrk dan Tia Hallibel, memang jelas saling jatuh cinta.

'Jatuh cinta? Apa kami, para Arrancar memiliki kemampuan untuk itu?' Ulquiorra bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Apakah Hollow, yang sudah mati dan tidak memiliki hati… bisa merasakan perasaan seperti itu?' Espada keempat itu bertanya lagi. Sungguh rumit.

"Ulquiorra?"

Gadis berambut orange itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Dengan senyum yang sangat manis, Orihime kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

Ulquiorra tidak sempat untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Mata emerald miliknya tidak berkedip memandang gadis berambut orange itu. Orihime mengajaknya berdansa…?

'Pet-sama mengajak Emospada berdansa?' Sexta Espada, mata sapphirenya melebar karena terkejut. Semula dia menduga Ulquiorra-lah yang nantinya akan mengajak gadis itu, namun yang terjadi justru kebalikannya.

Orihime merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Apa Ulquiorra akan meraih tangannya, dan menerima ajakannya?

Cuatro Espada itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya, meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dada dan mengangguk hormat pada pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku, Orihime Inoue."

Jemari putih pucat Ulquiorra kemudian menangkap jemari Orihime. Digenggamnya jemari lentik itu. Orihime bisa merasakannya. Hangat.

Ulquiorra berjalan dan menggiring Orihime ke lantai dansa. Tak sekalipun dia melepaskan tangan itu, tangan milik gadis yang membuat perasaannya tidak karuan.

"… mengapa kamu mengajakku berdansa, Orihime?" Ulquiorra bertanya pelan.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Mengapa? Karena…. kupikir kamu menginginkannya, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab dan mendengarkan Orihime berkata lagi.

"Dari tadi kamu memperhatikanku dan Aizen-sama, bukan? Jadi…"

Ulquiorra merasa sedikit malu, karena yang dikatakan oleh Orihime memang benar. Selama pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu berdansa dengan Aizen, tak sedetik pun mata emerald miliknya melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

Espada keempat itu menghela nafas. '… kamu benar. Aku memang menginginkannya. Entah mengapa.'

Mereka berdua sampai di tengah lantai dansa itu. Ulquiorra meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Orihime dan menggenggam tangan kanan gadis itu. Mata emeraldnya memandang lurus mata abu-abu Orihime. Dengan sedikit gemetar Orihime meletakkan tangan kirinya di pundak Ulquiorra. Gadis itu yakin seratus persen kalau wajahnya pasti sudah berubah warna lagi. Mereka sangat dekat.

Sewaktu berdansa dengan Aizen tadi, Orihime berdebar-debar. Mata coklat Aizen sungguh… memabukkan.

Mata emerald yang sekarang memandangnya ini, memancarkan kesedihan. Tetapi Orihime justru mendapati dirinya seakan terhisap ke dalam warna hijau itu.

Ulquiorra mulai melangkahkan langkahnya, memulai dansa mereka malam itu. Sedikit yang Orihime tahu, kalau Ulquiorra mahir berdansa. Tiap gerakan dari Cuatro Espada itu, selalu membuat Orihime berdebar. Gadis itu bisa merasakannya lagi, kehangatan yang terpancar dari mata emerald itu, serta kehangatan dari tubuh pucat di hadapannya.

Ya, Orihime sekarang bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri. Dia buru-buru membuang muka, tidak kuat jika harus terus memandang warna hijau itu.

"Orihime," Ulquiorra memanggil gadis itu, "… tata krama saat sedang berdansa…"

Dengan cepat Ulquiorra menarik tubuh Orihime hingga mata mereka kembali bertemu. Ulquiorra tidak peduli jika gadis ini bisa melihat semburat merah yang ada di wajah pucatnya sekarang. Dia tidak suka jika Orihime tidak memandangnya.

"… adalah memandang mata pasangan dansamu, bukan?" bisik Ulquiorra, tepat di samping telinga Orihime.

Kepala gadis itu langsung terasa pusing. Sudah lama sekali Ulquiorra tidak berbisik di dekatnya seperti itu. Intonasi dari perkataan Cuatro Espada di hadapannya ini, sungguh terdengar seakan-akan sedang menggodanya.

"M-maaf, Ulquiorra…" Orihime berkata terbata-bata.

Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil. Entah mengapa, Ulquiorra merasa senang melihat warna merah yang kini menghiasi pipi Orihime.

"Kamu sungguh manusia yang menarik, Orihime."

Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu hanya terus berdoa dalam hatinya, semoga dia tetap sadar sampai dansa ini selesai. Debaran jantung dan rasa pusing di kepalanya itu, mengapa?

Aizen dan Gin terkejut dengan aksi Ulquiorra kali ini. Ulquiorra bisa berdansa?

'Yang membuatku terkejut bukanlah karena Cuatro Espada bisa berdansa tapi… saat melihat sikapnya terhadap Orihime itu. Dia melepas topeng tanpa ekspresinya. Mata emerald itu, Ulquiorra tidak bisa berbohong padaku,' Aizen berkata dalam hati. Mata coklatnya tidak beralih pada yang lain kecuali dua sosok yang sedang berdansa itu.

'Aku benar. Orihime memang bukan gadis biasa, karena dengan kehangatan yang dipancarkannya, Ulquiorra yang dingin itu perlahan bisa mencair.'

* * *

Musik slow itu berhenti mengalun dan itu pertanda saat-saat yang mendebarkan bersama Ulquiorra juga sudah selesai. Orihime menurunkan tangan kirinya yang berada di pundak Ulquiorra. Perlahan, Cuatro Espada itu juga melepaskan tangan yang selama beberapa menit tadi berada di pinggang Orihime.

Begitu Ulquiorra juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Orihime, seketika gadis itu merasakan… ada yang hilang.

Gin dan Aizen menghampiri Orihime dan Ulquiorra. Shinigami berambut perak itu kemudian bertepuk tangan.

"Dansa yang sangat indah! Ulquiorra, kamu sungguh penuh kejutan!" Gin berteriak senang.

Ulquiorra tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi Espada pucat itu memilih untuk diam.

"Orihime, masih ada satu kejutan lagi untukmu." Aizen berkata dengan tenang.

Mata abu-abu Orihime berbinar. "Benarkah, Aizen-sama? Apakah itu?"

Aizen tertawa kecil. Orihime seperti anak kecil.

"Tutup matamu, Orihime. Begitu aku menghitung sampai sepuluh, baru kamu boleh membuka matamu." Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu menjawab pertanyaan Orihime tadi. Gadis itu menurut, dia menutup matanya.

Aizen memberi isyarat pada Gin dengan jarinya. Gin tersenyum rubah.

"Oke~ Closing party!"

* * *

"Satu…"

Orihime bisa merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Jantung gadis itu berdebar-debar. 'Aizen-sama?'

"Dua…"

Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan, seperti sedang diangkat. Perasaan ini sama seperti waktu Ulquiorra bersonido bersamanya. Apa mungkin Shinigami berambut coklat itu sedang bershunpo bersamanya?

"Tiga…"

Mereka sudah berpijak di tempat yang baru, yang diyakini Orihime adalah tempat yang berbeda dari ruangan pesta sebelumnya.

"Empat…"

Tubuh Orihime bisa merasakan hembusan angin malam. Mereka sedang berada di luar, ya?

"Lima…"

Orihime bisa mendengar langkah kaki banyak orang, dan suara sonido. Ah, pasti para Espada juga ikut kemari.

"Enam…"

Terdengar suara Grimmjow yang berteriak 'Emospada'. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau Sexta Espada itu sedang kesal pada Ulquiorra. Tunggu, mengapa tiba-tiba suara Grimmjow menghilang?

"Tujuh…"

Gin berteriak 'ayo cepat' pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Delapan…"

Tiba-tiba Orihime merasakan reiatsu yang luar biasa. Kakinya terasa lemas saat tekanan tersebut melandanya. Ini… reiatsu milik siapa saja?

"Sembilan…"

Samar-samar Orihime bisa mendengar suara Yammy yang sedang tertawa. Mengapa Cero Espada itu tidak tampak khawatir dengan reiatsu yang sangat menyesakkan ini?

"Sepuluh. Kamu boleh membuka matamu, Orihime."

Orihime membuka matanya perlahan. Yang dilihat olehnya pertama kali adalah langit malam Hueco Mundo. Bulan sabit itu tampak jauh lebih besar dari biasanya. Pemandangan di sekitarnya ini…

"Ini di atas kubah Las Noches, Orihime. Sekarang, nikmatilah pertunjukannya…" jawab Aizen.

Seberkas sinar emas seakan membelah keheningan saat itu. Warna itu kontras dengan langit malam Hueco Mundo yang hitam.

Kemudian seberkas sinar turquoise menghampiri sinar emas tadi, keduanya bertabrakan namun keduanya tidak menghilang. Mereka seakan bersapaan satu sama lain.

Sinar biru menghampiri dua sinar sebelumnya. Ketiga sinar itu mulai menari-nari di langit Hueco Mundo.

Begitu sinar merah dan kuning cerah menghampiri, Orihime teringat akan sesuatu…

Seberkas sinar hijau melengkapi kombinasi tersebut dan menyebabkan keenamnya menempel satu sama lain, seperti sebuah bola spektrum yang cukup besar dan bercahaya warna-warni. Aizen melangkah maju lalu mengarahkan jemarinya ke bola spektrum di langit itu.

"Hadou no yon, Byakurai." Sinar putih itu memancar dari jari tengah dan telunjuk Aizen, kemudian menghancurkan bola spektrum tadi, hingga meledak.

Ledakan yang dipancarkan itu bukanlah ledakan yang destruktif, tetapi…

"Ini…!" Orihime mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Bola spektrum itu pecah menjadi banyak bagian dan masih membelah lagi. Ini.. seperti kembang api! Perpaduan dari keenam warna tersebut sungguh indah, tidak kalah dengan kembang api yang Orihime lihat sewaktu festival musim panas di kota Karakura.

"Wah, indah sekali!" Orihime berteriak senang. "Aizen-sama, apa ini?"

Aizen tersenyum melihat putri Las Noches itu senang akan kejutannya kali ini. "Sebut saja Dancing Cero, Orihime."

Sinar-sinar tambahan kemudian datang menghampiri lagi, membentuk sebuah tarian energi yang berwarna-warni. Itu cero. Walaupun demikian, tampak sangat indah.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada Primera sampai Sexta Espada. Ini adalah gabungan dari cero mereka berenam…" Aizen menambahkan komentarnya.

Dancing Cero itu sekarang membuat langit malam terlihat sangat indah. Tidak pernah Orihime membayangkannya, kalau sinar destruktif itu bisa menjadi suatu pertunjukan yang indah. Kembang api, karya dari enam Espada. Kembang api spesial untuk ulang tahun Orihime.

Kira-kira sepuluh menit pertunjukan itu berlangsung, kemudian keenam Espada kembali berkumpul bersama empat Espada yang lain. Starrk diam-diam menggandeng tangan Hallibel, membuat Tercera Espada itu memerah. Barragan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi dan memasukkan tangannya kembali ke saku celananya. Nnoitra menyeringai puas sedangkan Grimmjow tertawa.

"Dancing Cero yang indah. Terima kasih," kata Orihime.

Tidak sia-sia usaha keenam Espada itu untuk berlatih menembakkan cero secara 'indah' tiap malam. Ini ide dari si maniak pengetahuan, Szayel. Espada berambut pink itu ingin agar cero milik Espada bisa menjadi suatu bahan yang unik. Gin mengembangkan ide tersebut menjadi sebuah karya seni. Aizen menyelesaikannya dengan membuat pola-pola kembang apinya.

"T-terima kasih, semuanya… ulang tahunku kali ini… t-tidak akan pernah kulupakan…" Orihime bisa merasakan matanya tergenang. Dia sungguh terharu.

Las Noches, adalah rumah barunya…

… dan ketiga belas orang di dekatnya saat ini, adalah keluarga barunya.

Aizen mengelus rambut orange Orihime itu, menenangkan pemilik Shun Shun Rikka yang mulai gemetar karena menangis.

"Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Orihime."

Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu kemudian mencium kening gadis berambut orange dan berhasil membuat mata abu-abunya melebar.

Rasa sesak itu kembali menghampiri Ulquiorra. Melihat penciptanya mencium kening Orihime, lubang Hollownya terasa perih. Jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat mereka berdua berdansa tadi. Ada apa dengannya? Perasaan apa ini?

* * *

Ulquiorra melaksanakan tugas hariannya seusai acara malam itu, mengantarkan Orihime ke kamarnya, kamar barunya yang berada di menara kelima.

Kamar Orihime ini sangat berbeda dari kamar sebelumnya. Kali ini Aizen memberinya kamar mandi dalam. Ada jendela besar di samping tempat tidurnya, dari sini Orihime bisa melihat pemandangan padang pasir Hueco Mundo, seperti saat berada di kamar Ulquiorra. Untuk pertama kalinya, Orihime memiliki tempat tidur di Las Noches. Sebuah tempat tidur. Ranjang berukuran Queen Size yang di atasnya terdapat banyak bantal empuk.

Di sofa miliknya, tergeletak kado ulang tahunnya tadi. Gadis itu segera menghampiri sofa tersebut, lalu mengambil hadiah yang paling mengesankannya malam ini.

Sandrose.

Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil saat mendapati kado pemberiannya itu sekarang berada di genggaman jemari Orihime.

'Dia benar-benar menyukainya,' pikir Ulquiorra.

"Ini hadiah yang paling aku sukai, Ulquiorra! Terima kasih!"

Ulquiorra mengangguk, kemudian membuka jendela besar di kamar itu. Ternyata, terhubung dengan sebuah balkon. Angin malam langsung menyapa Ulquiorra.

"Wah, indahnya!" Orihime berteriak senang. Kamar ini benar-benar spesial. Bulan sabit itu terlihat sangat jelas dari balkon itu.

Gadis berambut orange itu kemudian meletakkan sandrose tadi di meja dan dia berjalan menghampiri Ulquiorra yang berdiri di balkon.

"Hari ini aku sungguh senang… Keluarga baruku… sangat menyenangkan," kata Orihime.

Ulquiorra menoleh dan memandangi wajah pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu. Sinar bulan menerangi wajah Orihime, membuat gadis itu seakan-akan penjelmaan dari dewi bulan. Cantik.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih!" Orihime kemudian tersenyum, pipinya bersemu merah.

'Cemburu?' kata-kata Grimmjow tadi tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya.

Mata emerald itu kini tidak lepas dari sosok Orihime.

'Mengapa? Karena… kupikir kamu menginginkannya, Ulquiorra.' suara lembut Orihime kembali terngiang di telinga Ulquiorra.

Cuatro Espada itu melangkah maju mendekati Orihime. Gadis itu masih tersenyum.

'… kamu berubah,' Grimmjow pernah mengatakan ini padanya.

Terbayang saat gadis itu sangat dekat dengannya. Mata abu-abu itu…

Ulquiorra menyentuh pipi Orihime dengan jemari pucatnya. Orihime kembali berdebar dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

"U-Ulquiorra?" pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu mulai panik. Ada apa ini?

'Nnoitra sering mengatakan pada Grimmjow kalau kamu adalah matahari, yang menerangi kami yang sudah mati ini…'

Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, dia mencium bibir gadis itu.

'Kamu benar, Nnoitra. Dia memang matahari.'

Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar. Apa yang sudah terjadi?

'Ulquiorra… m-m-m-menciumku?'

Ini ciuman pertama Orihime. Selama ini dia selalu membayangkan bahwa momen berkesan ini akan diberikan oleh Ichigo, namun yang sekarang bersamanya adalah…

Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Ini bukan ilusi, bukan mimpi.

Gadis itu lalu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan perasaan hangat itu tetap tinggal, tidak meninggalkannya.

Di luar dugaan, bibir Ulquiorra terasa sangat lembut di bibirnya.

Ulquiorra, dirinya tidak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan ini. Sesuatu dalam dirinya seakan mendorongnya untuk melakukan ini, mencium Orihime. Ulquiorra ingin tersenyum saat mengetahui kalau gadis itu tidak menolak ciumannya.

'Manis,' pikir Ulquiorra.

Tak lama kemudian, Ulquiorra melepaskan bibirnya dari Orihime. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini… sungguh langka. Wajah gadis itu semerah tomat.

Espada pucat itu kemudian memeluk Orihime. Jantung pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu berdebar sangat keras. Ada apa ini?

"Selamat ulang tahun, Orihime."

Orihime tersenyum, kemudian membalas pelukan Cuatro Espada itu. "Terima kasih, Ulquiorra…"

Ini akan jadi ulang tahun yang tak akan terlupakan bagi Orihime Inoue.

* * *

Chapter 11 selesai!

Amee : *tersenyum puas*

Gin : Chapter yang berat ya, Author?

Amee : Benar sekali. Degdeg-an waktu ngetik adegan kissnya Orihime ama Ulqui… arrrgh! Membuat tuh Emospada jadi romantis adalah tantangan yang sangat berat!

Ulqui : Kalo berat ya jangan dibikin romantis. Tiap chapter kok aku makin OOC! *reiatsu terasa mencekam*

Amee : *sweatdrop*

Gin : *senyum rubah* Hahaha ayo damai, Ulquiorra.

Amee : Bytheway Gin, bisa tolong kasih info ke readers tentang Dancing Cero?

Gin : Oke~ Dancing Cero tadi warnanya berdasarkan cero masingmasing Espada. Starrk berwarna biru, Barragan berwarna merah. Hallibel berwarna kuning cerah. Ulquiorra tentu saja hijau. Nnoitra warna gaul, emas. Untuk Grimmjow…

Grimmy : Sejatinya warna cero-ku merah kayak punya kakek (Barragan), tapi karena di luar kubah Las Noches, aku menggunakan Gran Rey Cero yang berwarna turquoise.

Amee : *ngangguk ngerti*

Aizen : Terakhir tinggal dikasih warna putihnya Byakurai. Sempurna!

Amee : Eh Grimmy, jadi rencanamu dari kemaren tuh apa ternyata?

Grimmy : Bikin Emospada panas. Susah banget… *menghela nafas*

Lain kali aku bakal lebih 'ganas' lagi! *evil grin*

Ulqui : *deathglare Grimmy*

Gin : Oke, akhir dari chapter 11. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa.

Amee : Yang mau review, silahkan! *senyum lebar*


	12. Awkward Relationship

**Author Notes :**

Yay besok promnight! Doakan lancar ya! (panitia gitu makanya pengen hasilnya bagus)

Ini update terakhir untuk minggu ini karena weekend aku mau pergi ke luar kota, jadinya gak bakal sempet buat nulis-nulis.

Harap sabar menunggu chapter selanjutnya ya, readers :)

Bytheway, gimana selanjutnya hubungan si Emospada dan gadis berambut orange itu?

Cari tau yuk! Selamat membaca chapter 12 dan jangan lupa review ya… *nyengir*

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Sudah jelas anak-anak?

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Awkward Relationship**

Seminggu berlalu semenjak hari ulang tahun tak terlupakan bagi Orihime. Malam itu, dirinya bagaikan seorang Cinderella, bintang utama pesta ulang tahun pertama di Las Noches yang selalu suram ini. Siapa yang pernah menyangka, bahwa ketiga belas jajaran atas penghuni Las Noches itu, akan memperlakukan seorang tahanan seperti Orihime, dengan istimewa?

Malam itu, malam yang takkan terlupakan.

Orihime menyantap makanannya siang itu. Mata abu-abunya memandangi penjaga setianya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ulquiorra bersandar di perbatasan kamar dan balkon. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan mata emerald itu, menangkap basah pandangan Orihime.

"Apa ada yang aneh denganku, Orihime?" Ulquiorra bertanya pada gadis itu.

Wajah Orihime sontak memerah. "T-tidak apa-apa, Ulquiorra…"

Orihime melanjutkan makan siangnya. Ulquiorra tetap setia mengamati gadis itu.

Pikiran Ulquiorra melayang jauh. Seminggu yang lalu, di tempat ini, dia mencium gadis itu. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga melakukan itu pada Orihime. Melihat sosok gadis itu, tampak bersinar bak seorang dewi di bawah sinar bulan, membuat otak Ulquiorra seakan kehabisan oksigen.

'Mengapa aku melakukannya?' pertanyaan itu selalu muncul di kala Espada keempat itu teringat akan kejadian lalu.

Bibirnya masih bisa merasakan rasa manis saat kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Ulquiorra memaki dirinya sendiri saat merasakan lubang Hollownya kembali berdenyut keras.

'Apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhku…?' Ulquiorra memegang dahinya, seakan kehabisan akal untuk berpikir.

Diam-diam Orihime melirik Ulquiorra. Semenjak malam itu, tak henti-hentinya batinnya bertanya pada diri sendiri, apakah gerangan yang telah terjadi. Malam itu, hanya di malam ulang tahunnya itu Ulquiorra benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

Mata abu-abunya tertuju pada bibir Ulquiorra.

'Bibir itu… menciumku malam itu…'

Ya, malam itu Orihime mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman yang seperti dalam mimpi. Terasa lembut, hangat dan… takkan pernah terlupakan.

Cuatro Espada yang dingin itu, ternyata… hangat.

Setelah kejadian itu, tidak ada satu pun hal yang berubah di antara mereka. Ulquiorra tetap melaksanakan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Orihime tidak berani mengungkit kejadian itu dengan Ulquiorra. Memandang mata emerald Ulquiorra lebih dari lima detik, langsung membuat Orihime teringat akan ciuman itu.

Mengapa Ulquiorra mencium Orihime? Bukankah Cuatro Espada itu mengatakan padanya, kalau dia tidak memiliki 'hati'?

Apa mencium seseorang itu… harus memiliki hati dahulu sebagai syarat?

Apa mungkin… Cuatro Espada itu… memiliki perasaan tertentu pada-

Semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipi Orihime. 'A-apa yang kamu pikirkan, Orihime!'

"Kamu sudah selesai?" suara Ulquiorra membuyarkan lamunan Orihime.

Orihime buru-buru melihat piring di pangkuannya. Untunglah sudah habis tanpa sisa.

Cuatro Espada kembali memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana dan melangkah maju mendekati Orihime lalu duduk di sofa bersama gadis itu. Orihime bisa merasakan jantungnya kembali berdebar keras.

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" Ulquiorra bertanya tanpa memandang gadis itu.

"… umm, berbagai macam hal," jawab Orihime sambil meletakkan piring makannya di meja.

Alis Ulquiorra mengkerut, tidak puas akan jawaban Orihime. "… misalnya?"

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya. "Salah satunya tentang kehidupanku saat ini."

Ulquiorra menoleh, mata emeraldnya terkunci pada sosok gadis berambut orange itu.

"Aku… sebelumnya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kehidupanku akan seperti ini. Setelah kamu mengajakku untuk pergi ke Las Noches dan meninggalkan teman-temanku… awalnya aku mengira hidupku sudah selesai…" Orihime mulai berkata.

Orihime memberanikan diri untuk memandang mata emerald itu.

"… tapi setelah aku menjalani kehidupanku di sini… aku merasakan sesuatu yang baru, yang tidak pernah aku rasakan saat di kota Karakura."

"Apa itu, Orihime?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Bersahabat dengan kalian semua. Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan persahabatanku sebelum-sebelumnya. Kalian… memiliki sesuatu yang membuatku… merasa aman."

Secara tidak langsung, pernyataan itu khusus ditujukan untuk Ulquiorra, bukan?

"… bersahabat? Apa bedanya dengan 'pertemanan' yang dulu pernah kamu katakan padaku?" Ulquiorra tidak paham akan hal ini, tentu saja.

Orihime harus menahan dirinya sendiri agar wajahnya tidak memerah ketika mata emerald itu memandangnya serius.

"Sahabat itu berbeda dengan teman, Ulquiorra. Jika sahabat, mereka akan selalu ada di saat kamu susah ataupun senang. Mereka selalu ada untukmu, bagaikan belahan jiwamu yang lain. Kita dan sahabat akan saling berbagi dan bisa merasakan satu sama lain," jawab Orihime.

"… aku mengerti," Ulquiorra kemudian mengangguk.

"Umm, eh… Ulquiorra?" gadis berambut orange itu langsung merasa tegang.

"Hmm?"

"M-malam itu m-m-mengapa… kamu m-men-menciumku?" tanya Orihime terbata-bata, dan kali ini memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

Ulquiorra positif kalau wajah pucatnya mulai memerah sekarang. Duh, mengapa gadis ini menanyakan hal yang sensitif seperti itu?

"Aku…" Cuatro Espada seakan kehilangan kata-kata. Harus menjawab apa?

Jantung Orihime berdebar. Apa yang akan dikatakan Ulquiorra?

"… hanya terbawa suasana," jawab Ulquiorra.

Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar. Apa dia sedang bercanda? Itu… hal yang 'sakral' seperti itu… Hanya karena terbawa suasana?

"H-hanya itu?" Orihime bertanya pelan. Mengapa hatinya terasa sedih saat Ulquiorra mengatakannya?

"Hanya itu."

Seakan ada orang yang menyayat tubuhnya dengan pisau, Orihime bisa merasakan sakit. Ya, untuk apa berharap kalau ciuman itu berarti penting bagi Ulquiorra?

Itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, bukan…?

Tapi mengapa…

"Oh," jawab Orihime lemah. Gadis itu merasakan air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. Duh, dia paling benci terlihat lemah di depan Cuatro Espada.

Orihime segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju balkon. Ulquiorra tidak boleh sampai melihat air matanya ini.

Ulquiorra mengerutkan alis. 'Mengapa… nada suara Orihime terdengar… begitu lemah?'

Orihime menutupi sebelah matanya dengan tangan, sekaligus menghalangi Ulquiorra untuk memandang wajah gadis itu. Orihime terlihat gemetar. Ada yang tidak beres, tapi mengapa gadis itu justru memilih memandang keluar?

"Orihime," panggil Ulquiorra.

Orihime tidak menjawab.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis berambut orange itu. Orihime tetap teguh pada pendiriannya untuk membuang muka.

"Orihime, lihat aku."

"… maaf, b-bisakah kamu meninggalkanku sendiri?" Orihime sungguh membenci dirinya sendiri yang sekarang mulai menangis.

Yang benar saja!

"Kamu sedang menangis, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri," jawab Ulquiorra.

'Kamu tidak tahu karena apa aku menangis, Ulquiorra…' Orihime membalas dalam hati. Cuatro Espada itu tidak tahu, dan pasti tidak akan peduli.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, kumohon." Orihime berkata lagi dan kali ini membuat Ulquiorra semakin bingung.

"… kamu marah padaku?" Ulquiorra menebak.

Orihime terpaku untuk beberapa detik, kemudian buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Ulquiorra. Senyum yang dipaksakan.

"T-tentu tidak, Ulquiorra. Untuk apa aku marah… padamu?" Orihime kali ini tertawa.

'Kumohon, tinggalkan aku sendiri, Ulquiorra… aku tidak bisa kalau harus memandangmu. Aku… merasa sakit saat melihatmu…'

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra mendorong tubuh gadis itu ke dinding kamar dan Cuatro Espada itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Orihime, seakan-akan mengurung gadis itu. Mata emerald itu memandangnya dingin.

"Jangan membohongiku," kata Ulquiorra datar.

Orihime, entah mengapa merasa ketakutan saat mata emerald itu memandangnya tajam.

"… kamu marah padaku, Orihime." Ulquiorra sedang membuat pernyataan.

"A-aku tidak marah padamu, sungguh…" Orihime menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Ulquiorra mengangkat dagu Orihime dengan jemarinya, memaksa mata abu-abu itu untuk memandangnya. "Lihat? Kamu marah padaku sampai tidak mau melihatku, seakan aku sesuatu yang sangat mengesalkan."

Orihime menggeleng. "B-bukan begitu…"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku hanya kesal pada diriku sendiri… k-karena..." Orihime berkata pelan.

Ulquiorra mendengarkan gadis itu berkata, namun pandangannya teralih pada bibir mungil di hadapannya itu. Bibir itu…

'Ulquiorra Schiffer, kendalikan dirimu!' Ulquiorra memaki dirinya sendiri.

"… itu ciuman pertamaku…" wajah Orihime memerah, "… kamu mungkin tidak mengerti… tapi bagi seorang gadis, ciuman pertama memiliki arti yang penting…"

"Oh. Dan kamu menyesal karena aku telah merebut ciuman pertamamu?" Ulquiorra berkata dingin. Pernyataan dari Orihime tadi terdengar kalau gadis itu… menyesal.

"T-tidak! Aku t-tidak menyesal… k-k-karena… aku melakukannya denganmu."

Mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar. Apa yang sudah dikatakannya?

'Bodohnya kamu, Orihime!' Dengan mudah gadis itu berhasil mempermalukan diri sendiri, bagus.

"Lupakan saja p-perkataanku tadi, Ulquiorra!" Oh Tuhan, Orihime ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya sekarang.

Mulut Orihime menganga saat mendegar sebuah suara asing.

Ulquiorra tertawa.

"U-Ulquiorra?" Orihime bingung, mengapa Cuatro Espada itu tertawa? Apa karena keadaan dirinya sangatlah memalukan?

"Jadi karena itu kamu marah? Ha…" Ulquiorra menahan tawa lagi. Orihime sungguh gadis yang jujur. Kadang ini membuatnya gemas.

Jika bisa, Orihime ingin membenamkan wajahnya di bantal tempat tidurnya sekarang. Jika perlu, memakai topeng pemberian Aaroniero seumur hidupnya. Betapa memalukannya!

Tangan Ulquiorra sudah tidak berada di samping kepala Orihime lagi karena Cuatro Espada itu menggunakannya untuk menutupi mulutnya. Orihime menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melepaskan diri dari Ulquiorra.

Diambilnya topeng pemberian Aaroniero yang diletakkannya di lemari kaca. Ulquiorra, tetap sambil menahan tawa kemudian melangkah menuju pintu kamar Orihime.

Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu baru akan mengenakan topeng unik itu sampai dia mendengar Ulquiorra berbicara.

"… sebenarnya itu juga ciuman pertamaku."

Kemudian Orihime mendengar suara pintu kamar ditutup.

APA?

* * *

Sesuatu yang hangat itu kembali menjalar di lubang Hollownya. Perasaan apa ini, mendengarnya berkata bahwa itu adalah ciuman pertamanya…

'… dan itu juga ciuman pertamaku,' kata Ulquiorra dalam hati.

Ulquiorra tidak bisa menahan rasa geli yang melandanya sekarang. Betapa polos dan jujurnya gadis itu. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Cuatro Espada melangkahkan kaki di koridor menara kelima tersebut. Menara ini spesial dari menara lain karena di tempat ini pula kamar Aizen, Gin serta Tousen berada. Tidak sembarang Arrancar bisa pergi ke menara ini.

Suara langkah yang sangat keras terdengar dari ujung koridor, dan makin menghampiri sosok Espada keempat itu.

"Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra membalikkan badannya. "Ada apa, Aaroniero?"

Novena Espada itu, jarang sekali berlari menghampiri dirinya seperti ini. Aaroniero akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul dengan wujud Kaien Shiba, yang diklaimnya sebagai wujud yang lebih praktis. Menurut perkiraan Ulquiorra, Aaroniero melakukannya karena bosan beradu argumen dengan kepala yang satu lagi.

"… kamu menganggur? Jika iya, ayo kita semua berkumpul," Aaroniero tersenyum nakal, senyum khas Kaien dan Ichigo.

Mata emerald Ulquiorra memandang Aaroniero bosan. "Haruskah?"

Aaroniero menekuk wajah. "Duh, ayolah! Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul, mengingat Grimmjow dan Nnoitra baru saja kembali dari misi!"

Mendengar nama Espada berambut biru itu, Ulquiorra merasa kesal.

"Ayolah, Ulquiorra! Apa aku perlu mengajak Orihime?" tanya Aaroniero.

'Orihime? Tidak, jangan sekarang, Novena!' Ulquiorra sedang tidak ingin bertemu gadis itu dalam waktu dekat, mengingat apa yang barusan terjadi di kamar Orihime.

"Tidak perlu, Aaroniero. Baiklah, aku akan ikut berkumpul," Cuatro Espada itu menjawab dan menghela nafas.

Espada kesembilan itu kemudian merangkul Ulquiorra. "Yes! Kalau begitu ayo segera ke kamarmu!"

Mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar. "Tunggu, mengapa ke kamarku?"

"Karena kamarmu adalah tempat yang nyaman, Ulquiorra! Lagipula, Espada yang lain tidak keberatan!" jawab Aaroniero, diiringi dengan tawa.

"Siapa yang mengusulkan pertama kali agar kita berkumpul di kamarku?" dari nada bicara Ulquiorra kali ini, terdengar jelas kalau Espada pucat itu sedikit kesal. Lagi-lagi, di kamarnya…

"Grimmjow."

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. 'Sudah kuduga.'

* * *

"Aku sudah membawa Ulquiorra!" Aaroniero berteriak senang setelah dia membuka pintu hijau kamar Cuatro Espada.

Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi memasuki kamar. Walaupun Aaroniero tetap merangkulnya, dia tidak peduli. Kesal bukan main.

Mata emeraldnya melebar saat melihat kondisi kamarnya yang nyaman itu… lagi-lagi berantakan. Jika dulu berantakan karena persiapan membungkus kado, kali ini berantakan karena...

Buku berserakan di lantai, dalam kondisi yang beraneka ragam. Terbuka dan tertutup.

Bantal dan cushion tergeletak menemani buku-buku tersebut.

Berbagai macam botol dan bungkus makanan… memenuhi meja kecil di ruangan tersebut.

Dan yang membuat Ulquiorra kesal adalah sosok para Espada yang diyakininya, benar-benar menganggap ruangan ini adalah ruangan milik mereka.

"Emospada sudah datang!" Grimmjow melompat turun dari atas rak buku, membuat beberapa buku terjatuh dari rak dan mengenai kepala Szayel.

Espada berambut pink menggeram kesal kemudian melempar bantal yang ada di dekat kakinya ke arah Grimmjow. Sialnya, justru mengenai wajah Ulquiorra.

"Ups. Maafkan aku, Ulquiorra!" Szayel dengan senyum manisnya justru membuat Cuatro Espada itu makin kesulitan menahan emosinya.

Ulquiorra memegang bantal yang tadi mengenai wajahnya itu. Jika dia menghancurkan bantal tersebut apakah semua Espada akan pergi dari kamarnya? Ulquiorra tidak yakin.

Yammy dan Nnoitra tertawa sangat keras. Ulquiorra mendapati dua Espada itu sedang menggambar sesuatu di kertas. Espada pucat itu tidak peduli apa yang sedang digambar oleh Cero dan Quinto Espada, yang dia tahu adalah suara tawa tersebut cukup mengesalkan.

Barragan tertidur di sofa milik Ulquiorra. Zommari bermeditasi di dekat jendela, tapi melihat kepala Septima Espada itu mulai terangguk-angguk, sudah jelas kalau Zommari sekarang sedang tidur. Dua Espada ini mengagumkan, bisa-bisanya mereka tertidur di antara keramaian yang bahkan mendekati kegilaan seperti ini?

Starrk dan Hallibel tidak tidur dan mereka berdua duduk di lantai berkarpet tersebut. Perut Ulquiorra terasa geli saat melihat sepasang kekasih itu sedang asyik… bermesraan? Ulquiorra yakin betul kalau tangan Starrk sedang menggenggam tangan Tercera Espada.

"Aku butuh penjelasan." Ulquiorra berkata datar.

Szayel meletakkan kembali buku yang sedang dibacanya di rak buku. "Penjelasan apa, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra melangkah ke tengah ruangan dan berdiri di dekat Yammy. "Mengapa lagi-lagi di kamarku?"

Espada bermata emerald itu masih ingat malam dimana mereka semua berkumpul di sini untuk membungkus kado. Berantakan bukan main saat semua kado sudah terbungkus rapi. Ujung-ujungnya, Ulquiorra-lah yang membersihkan semua sampah di ruangannya itu, karena Espada yang lain keburu kembali ke kamar mereka sambil membawa kadonya masing-masing.

"Kamarmu yang paling nyaman! Hanya itu alasannya!" Grimmjow berdiri di samping Ulquiorra. Seringaian nakal menghiasi wajahnya.

Jika ini bukan di kamarnya, Ulquiorra pasti sudah menembak Sexta Espada itu dengan cero.

"Jadi apa tujuan kita berkumpul hari ini? Apa hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan tindakan tidak berguna seperti ini?" Ulquiorra bertanya pada Grimmjow, mata emeraldnya memandang Espada berambut biru itu dingin.

"Bukan itu, kelelawar! Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan laporan misiku dan Nnoitra tempo hari. Kalian pasti menyukainya!" jawab Grimmjow bersemangat.

Nnoitra kali ini menyeringai. "Ya, itu benar, Ulquiorra! Misi kami ke Hutan Menos tempo hari sungguh di luar dugaan!"

Szayel menaikkan kacamatanya. "Memang ada apa di Hutan Menos?"

"Selama ini yang kita tahu, di Hueco Mundo ini hanya ada pasir saja bukan?" Grimmjow bertanya pada semua rekan Espadanya.

"Bukankah memang begitu?" tanya Barragan yang entah sejak kapan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Oh tidak, kalian salah! Aku dan Nnoitra menemukan tempat yang menarik di Hutan Menos! Tidak berisi pasir semata!" jawab Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra mengamati Grimmjow yang tampak antusias itu. Ini mengingatkan Ulquiorra pada sosok Orihime…

'Duh, mengapa tiba-tiba memikirkan gadis itu?' Espada bermata emerald memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Jauh di dalam Hutan Menos, ternyata ada tempat yang tidak kalah indah dengan taman buatan Aizen-sama," Nnoitra menambahkan perkataan Grimmjow, "… memang aneh jika mengingat di tempat suram seperti Hueco Mundo ini terdapat tempat seindah itu."

Octava Espada mulai mengeluarkan catatannya, dan menulis dengan cepat.

"Apakah tempat tersebut indah… maksudku, indah sesuai dengan penafsiran kami, Grimmjow?" tanya Hallibel.

"Tentu saja! Jika tidak, untuk apa aku memberitahu kalian semua?" Grimmjow menyeringai.

Oke. Cukup sudah.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang kamu inginkan dari kami, Sexta?" Ulquiorra bertanya tanpa nada.

Grimmjow merangkul Ulquiorra, membuat Cuatro Espada itu merasa jijik. Akhir-akhir ini Grimmjow sering sekali merangkulnya, yang Ulquiorra yakini pasti memiliki maksud tersendiri. Ada udang di balik batu?

"Ayolah. Kita semua pergi ke sana. Mari kita memohon pada Aizen-sama agar diberi hari libur… untuk bersantai," Espada bermata sapphire akhirnya mengatakan tujuan utamanya berkumpul di sini.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. 'Sudah kuduga.'

"Hei, itu bukan ide yang buruk, Grimmjow. Aku juga bosan berada di Las Noches terus menerus," kata Starrk.

Zommari bangun dari 'meditasi'nya lalu ikut menjawab, "Aku setuju."

"Bagaimana, kakek? Tertarik?" Grimmjow bertanya pada Barragan.

Barragan merenggangkan ototnya kemudian menghela nafas. "Aku tidak pernah tahu ada tempat seperti itu di dalam Hutan Menos. Aku ingin tahu."

"Pasti ada banyak hal baru di tempat itu. Aku ikut denganmu, Grimmjow." Senyum scientist Szayel akhirnya muncul. Senyum yang bisa membuat Ulquiorra sedikit merinding karena menyeramkan.

"Aku merindukan teman-teman Gillian-ku! Aku ikut!" Aaroniero bersorak seperti anak kecil.

"Aku ingin bersantai!" Yammy kemudian tertawa.

"Hmm… kalau Starrk ikut, aku ikut…" jawab Hallibel tenang.

Mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar. 'Yang benar saja!'

"Tinggal kamu yang belum menjawab, Emospada..." pandangan Grimmjow sekarang beralih pada Espada pucat di dekatnya, yang masih dirangkulnya.

Jika dia pergi… dan semua Espada juga pergi… siapa yang akan menjaga Orihime?

Apa gadis itu akan aman di Las Noches, seorang diri?

"Bagaimana…" Ulquiorra tiba-tiba berkata.

"Hah?" Sexta Espada tidak mengerti.

"… dengan Orihime?" Ulquiorra bertanya pelan. Sialnya, tepat saat dia berkata, ruangan sunyi senyap.

Mata hijau cerah Hallibel langsung memandang Cuatro Espada itu. Hallibel sudah mengerti apa maksud perkataan Ulquiorra.

"Aha~ Kamu khawatir dengan Pet-sama…" Grimmjow membuat sebuah pernyataan.

Nnoitra dan Yammy langsung menyeringai mendengar perkataan Grimmjow barusan. Espada stoic itu mengenal kata 'khawatir'?

"A-apa maksudmu, Grimmjow…?" Ulquiorra bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai panas.

'Kena kau, Ulquiorra!' Grimmjow berteriak senang dalam hati.

"… Cuatro Espada kita mengkhawatirkan tuan putri," Starrk berkata datar tapi sangat mengena.

Apa wajah pucat Ulquiorra sudah berubah warna?

Grimmjow makin mendekatkan diri pada Ulquiorra, mempererat rangkulannya agar Ulquiorra tidak bisa kabur, "Akuilah itu, Emospada. Sangat jelas sekali."

Ya, wajah pucatnya kali ini memerah.

'Kucing sialan…!' Ulquiorra ingin sekali memukul wajah Grimmjow, atau jika bisa menghancurkan topeng Hollow yang ada di wajah Sexta Espada itu.

"Ulquiorra, wajahmu memerah! Apa sekarang kamu menyukai Pet-sama?" Nnoitra kali ini ikut-ikutan menggoda Ulquiorra.

"… b-bukan begitu…!" Cih, Ulquiorra tidak suka untuk membicarakan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Orihime, karena tiap topik itu muncul, dia selalu teringat tentang malam dimana dia mencium Orihime.

"Oh ya?" Grimmjow makin senang dengan reaksi Ulquiorra. Duh, wajah merah itu sungguh langka! Andaikan saja dia memiliki kamera seperti manusia di dunia nyata, pasti dia sudah mengabadikannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sexta!" Ulquiorra makin tidak nyaman karena Grimmjow terus mendesaknya.

"Aku lepaskan kalau kamu setuju dengan rencana 'liburan' yang aku ajukan tadi," jawab Grimmjow.

'Cih, tidak ada pilihan lain…'

"Baiklah, aku setuju…" Ulquiorra mengaku kalah dengan tawaran dari Grimmjow itu.

"Kalau kamu khawatir dengan Orihime, bagaimana kalau kita juga mengajaknya kesana, Ulquiorra?" Szayel menyarankan.

"Memangnya Aizen-sama mengizinkan?" Barragan terdengar ragu, "… Hutan Menos bukan tempat yang aman untuk manusia seperti dia."

"Barragan, apa kamu lupa? Tentu saja aman karena Orihime akan bersama dengan sepuluh Espada sekaligus. Apa masih ada Adjuchas dan Gillian, atau mungkin Vasto Lorde yang berani mendekati Orihime?" Hallibel menjawab pertanyaan Segunda Espada itu.

Hallibel benar. Lebih aman jika Orihime pergi bersama para Espada daripada seorang diri di Las Noches.

"Ulquiorra, itu tugasmu untuk memohon pada Aizen-sama," entah mengapa Grimmjow langsung menyuruh Espada keempat tersebut.

"Mengapa harus aku?" tanya Ulquiorra, mata emeraldnya tampak kesal.

"Karena kamu adalah Espada yang ditugasi oleh Aizen-sama untuk menjaga Pet-sama! Jika kamu yang memohon pasti Aizen-sama akan mengizinkannya!" jawab Grimmjow.

Perkataan Grimmjow itu masuk akal juga.

Aizen-sama paling mempercayai Ulquiorra daripada Espada lainnya mengenai Orihime.

Jika penguasa Hueco Mundo itu mempercayainya untuk menjaga Orihime selama di Hutan Menos, mengapa tidak? Lagipula, ada sembilan Espada lain yang juga ikut menjaga pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

"Yes! Sudah seharusnya begitu!" Espada bermata sapphire berkata dengan puas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra berkata dengan datar.

"Hmm?"

"Lepaskan aku. Sampai kapan kamu mau merangkulku?"

* * *

Mengajak Orihime ke Hutan Menos?

Sebenarnya itu bukan ide yang buruk. Lagipula, Grimmjow mengatakan bahwa dia dan Nnoitra baru saja menemukan tempat yang indah. Apa salahnya jika gadis itu juga ikut menikmati keindahannya?

Ulquiorra menghela nafas.

'Apa Aizen-sama akan mengizinkan? Orihime akan pergi bersama kami, para Espada dan yang pasti akan jauh darinya…'

"Ada apa Ulquiorra? Kamu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu," suara Aizen membuyarkan lamunan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra buru-buru memandang penciptanya tersebut. Mata coklat Aizen menatapnya heran. Jarang sekali Ulquiorra seperti ini, di saat rapat Espada sedang berlangsung.

Orihime yang duduk di sebelah Aizen, juga ikut menatapnya bingung. Mata abu-abu itu kemudian bertemu dengan mata emeraldnya, membuat gadis berambut orange itu langsung membuang muka. Orihime masih malu mengingat kejadian kemarin saat dia mengakui sesuatu… tentang ciu-

'Hentikan Orihime! Berhenti memikirkan hal itu!' pemilik Shun Shun Rikka kembali memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya, Aizen-sama…. Grimmjow dan Nnoitra menemukan tempat yang indah di dalam Hutan Menos," kata Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow yang duduk di seberang Cuatro Espada itu, hanya menyeringai seakan berkata 'Ayo cepat katakan!'

"… lalu?" tanya Aizen.

"Jika anda mengizinkan, Aizen-sama… kami bersepuluh ingin pergi ke tempat tersebut," jawab Ulquiorra.

Alis coklat Aizen terangkat. Jarang sekali sepuluh Espada kesayangannya itu ingin pergi bersama. Ada apa gerangan?

"Aizen-sama, para Espada sepertinya ingin minta liburan," Gin menimpali permintaan Ulquiorra, diiringi senyum kecil.

"Hmm…" Aizen seperti sedang berpikir, kemudian pandangan matanya jatuh pada Orihime, "… bagaimana dengan Orihime?"

"Itu…" entah mengapa Ulquiorra seakan ragu untuk mengatakannya karena dia masih khawatir jika Orihime pergi ke Hutan Menos.

Grimmjow, kakinya yang berada di bawah meja menendang kaki Ulquiorra. Espada pucat itu harus menahan sakit karena tendangan tadi tepat mengenai tulang keringnya.

'Kucing biru sialan…' Ulquiorra membatin, dipandanginya Espada berambut biru di hadapannya dengan dingin.

Grimmjow memandang balik Ulquiorra, dengan pandangan berapi-api. Cuatro Espada itu bisa melihat percikan api yang terpancar dari mata sapphire itu. Grimmjow sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar Ulquiorra mengatakan jawaban sebenarnya.

"… Orihime, dia bisa ikut bersama kami, Aizen-sama…" Ulquiorra memandang lurus pada mata coklat Aizen.

Aizen menghela nafas. "… kamu tahu Hutan Menos itu seperti apa, Ulquiorra…"

Starrk yang tidak tidur kemudian mengangkat tangan, "Orihime akan aman bersama kami, Aizen-sama. Ada sepuluh Arrancar terkuat di Hueco Mundo yang akan menjaganya."

Ulquiorra harus berterima kasih pada Primera Espada itu karena telah membantu memberikan alasan pada Aizen. Entah mengapa tiap menyangkut masalah Orihime, Ulquiorra tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ada di benaknya dengan tenang.

"Benar, Aizen-sama! Anda tidak perlu khawatir karena kami akan menjaga Orihime," Aaroniero berkata dari ujung meja.

Aizen mengangguk pelan kemudian menoleh pada Orihime.

"Apa kamu ingin ikut dalam 'liburan' mereka, Orihime?" tanya Shinigami berambut coklat itu.

'Hutan Menos ya… sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk,' Orihime menimbang-nimbang dalam hati, akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Aku ingin ikut, Aizen-sama. Sepertinya menarik," jawab Orihime.

"Espada," Aizen berkata datar pada barisan terdepannya itu, "… aku percayakan Orihime pada kalian bersepuluh. Jagalah dia selama kegiatan kalian di Hutan Menos tersebut. Aku hanya ingin mendengar kabar baik setelah kalian pulang nanti. Mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti, Aizen-sama," jawab semua Espada berbarengan.

"Aku memberi kalian waktu tiga hari dua malam di Hutan Menos tersebut. Lagipula sebelum kita menghadapi para Shinigami, ada kalanya kalian harus mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran kalian," Aizen menambahkan.

Orihime menjadi penasaran dengan agenda barunya kali ini. Dia memang pernah pergi ke padang pasir Hueco Mundo, tapi belum pernah pergi mengunjungi hutan tempat domisili para Hollow berbagai tingkatan tersebut. Apakah indah seperti yang dikatakan tadi?

* * *

Setelah rapat tersebut selesai dan semua Espada serta Orihime telah meninggalkan ruangan, Gin tertawa kecil, membuat mantan kaptennya bingung.

"Mengapa kamu tertawa, Gin?" tanya Aizen.

"Aku baru ingat, Aizen-sama…" Gin mulai berkata, "… kalau ada sesuatu yang akan mengejutkan mereka di Hutan Menos tersebut."

Aizen tersenyum kecil. "Ah, itu maksudmu?"

Gin tersenyum rubah. "Anda benar, Aizen-sama."

* * *

Chapter 12 selesai!

Amee : *menghela nafas*

Orihime : Lho, ada apa Author?

Amee : Capek. Tidur dulu ya. *ngeluyur pergi*

Ulqui : Author yang satu itu semakin lama semakin aneh.

Grimmy : Cih, untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Emospada.

Orihime : Ngomong-ngomong tadi Gin-sama bilang ada kejutan? Jangan-jangan…

Ulqui : Hmm?

Orihime : Apa ada dari kalian yang berulang tahun?

Grimmy : *sweatdrop* Ulang tahun untuk Hollow seperti kami? Mana mungkin.

Orihime : Well, readers… kira-kira apa sih kejutan yang ada di Hutan Menos? Ayo main tebak-tebakan sambil nunggu chapter selanjutnya nongol!

Ulqui : Aku tidak ikut-ikutan.

Grimmy : Nggak sabar pengen liburan. *nggak nyambung tapi muka innocent*


	13. Espada's Day Off

**Author Notes :**

Maaf updatenya telat. Liburan singkatku usai euy, saatnya ngelanjutin nulis fic OCD ini.

Bytheway aku cukup gembira karena Jerman berhasil lolos ke babak 8 besar, sayangnya pertandingan berjalan gak fair buat Inggris.

Dan buat yang uda review, makasih banget! Kalian memotivasiku untuk membuat cerita ini makin 'gereget' hehehe…

Enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review, ok?

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Espada's Day Off**

Liburan para Espada.

Mendengar tiga kata tersebut Ulquiorra serasa ingin muntah.

'Kami, para Espada yang setia pada Aizen-sama ini, pergi tiga hari dua malam meninggalkan Las Noches hanya karena ingin berlibur?'

Kesebelas peserta 'liburan' itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk Las Noches, di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang sangat tinggi. Orihime yakin besarnya melebihi pintu masuk Soul Society yang dijaga oleh Jidanbo.

Tiga Shinigami mengantar keberangkatan mereka pagi itu. Aizen tidak ragu untuk memeluk Orihime sebelum gadis itu pamit untuk pergi. Grimmjow kecewa saat mendapati Ulquiorra tidak merasakan cemburu atau apapun itu saat melihat pencipta mereka memperlakukan Orihime dengan mesra.

"Jaga Orihime baik-baik," Aizen berpesan pada semua Espada.

"Ah~ aku akan merindukan kalian semua!" Gin berkata dengan riang.

"Grimmjow?" Aizen memanggil Espada berambut biru.

"Ya, Aizen-sama?" jawab Grimmjow.

"Karena kamu yang mengerti letak tempat tersebut, aku mempercayakanmu sebagai pemimpin dalam perjalanan kali ini," Aizen kemudian tersenyum.

Grimmjow senang bukan main.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Aizen-sama!" Espada bermata sapphire itu menjawab dengan antusias.

Ulquiorra langsung menjamin bahwa liburan ini akan sangat membosankan dengan diangkatnya Grimmjow sebagai pemimpin rombongan.

Karena Hutan Menos terletak sangat jauh dari Las Noches, cara terbaik untuk sampai disana adalah dengan bersonido. Khusus untuk Orihime, gadis berambut orange itu seperti biasa, bersonido dengan Ulquiorra. Digendongnya Orihime dalam bridal style, karena dia tahu Aizen tidak menginginkan putri Las Noches itu diperlakukan dengan tidak layak. Cara menggendong seperti apa yang lebih baik daripada ini?

Menggendong Orihime di kala gadis itu tidak tertidur, ternyata merupakan suatu kegiatan yang cukup menguras tenaga dan kesabaran. Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu tidak bisa diam. Ulquiorra teringat saat dia menggendong gadis itu saat dia akan membawanya ke taman buatan Aizen untuk pertama kalinya. Orihime berontak, bahkan memukul-mukul punggungnya. Kali ini, gadis itu seakan gelisah, seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Jangan bergerak terus, Orihime. Kita sedang bersonido," Ulquiorra mengingatkan.

Mendengar suara Ulquiorra yang sedekat itu, Orihime langsung berdebar-debar. Bagaimana bisa dia rileks di saat lengan Cuatro Espada itu menggendong tubuhnya?

"… i-ini terlalu cepat!" Orihime sedikit berteriak. Bersonido rupanya sama dengan menaiki jet coaster dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ini sudah kecepatan normalku, Orihime. Sonido milikku memang termasuk cepat, mau bagaimana lagi?" Ulquiorra kemudian menghela nafas.

Bukannya melambatkan sonidonya, Ulquiorra justru bergerak makin cepat. Nyaris saja gadis itu terlepas dari gendongannya.

"Pelan-pelan, Ulquiorra! A-aku hampir jatuh! Bagaimana kalau aku sampai terjatuh?" Orihime berdebar-debar.

Kalau Orihime terjatuh dari gendongannya ini, berarti sama saja dengan terlempar dari jet coaster berkecepatan tinggi tadi. Bisa dibayangkan apa yang terjadi, bukan?

"Kalau kamu tidak mau terjatuh…" Ulquiorra mempererat cengkeramannya, "… kaitkan kedua lenganmu di leherku."

Wajah Orihime memerah. Jika gadis itu melakukannya… mereka akan dekat sekali!

"T-t-tidak perlu!" Orihime tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan meracuni pikirannya selama mereka bersonido jika dia berada dekat sekali dengan Ulquiorra, bukan...

… lebih tepatnya jika wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Gadis keras kepala. Aku tidak mau disalahkan Aizen-sama karena kesalahanmu," inilah senjata Ulquiorra, menggunakan nama Aizen.

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya. Memang benar perkataan Ulquiorra itu. Gadis berambut orange ini mana mungkin menginginkan ada orang yang dihukum karena kesalahan dirinya?

Ulquiorra tiba-tiba berhenti bersonido dan membuat gadis itu nyaris terjatuh.

"Yang tadi itu… aku yakin kamu sengaja melakukannya!" Orihime memandang Ulquiorra dengan kesal.

Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil, senyum licik. "Aku memang sengaja. Silahkan teruskan untuk tidak melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan tadi kalau kamu benar-benar ingin terjatuh kali ini."

Benar-benar lelaki pemaksa!

Orihime memaki dirinya sendiri yang selalu kalah tiap beradu argumen dengan Ulquiorra.

Dengan gemetar Orihime mengaitkan kedua lengannya di leher Ulquiorra dan meletakkan kepalanya tepat di dada Ulquiorra. Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu yakin benar kalau Espada pucat yang menggendongnya ini, bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang teramat keras itu.

"Ini lebih baik," Ulquiorra tersenyum puas dimana Orihime tidak bisa melihat senyumnya ini.

Wangi rambut Orihime bisa tercium oleh hidung Ulquiorra.

'Manis dan lembut… seperti wangi karamel…' pikir Cuatro Espada.

Ulquiorra bersonido lagi menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan super cepat itu, Orihime terus memejamkan matanya.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai."

Orihime membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Mata abu-abunya melebar saat mendapati bahwa mereka berdua telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Hutan Menos.

Suara sonido kemudian bisa terdengar. Grimmjow dan Espada lain baru saja sampai. Rupanya, Ulquiorra sampai terlebih dahulu.

"Kamu sangat cepat, Ulquiorra. Walaupun Orihime bersamamu, kamu tidak memelankan sonidomu?" Zommari bertanya.

"Ini sudah kecepatan normal. Aku merasa tidak perlu memelankannya karena dia aman bersamaku," jawab Ulquiorra.

Sayangnya, Ulquiorra tidak tahu bahwa jawaban untuk Zommari itu menjadi alasan yang menyebabkan wajah Orihime memerah.

"Tentu saja aman, apalagi jika kamu menggendongnya seperti itu, Emospada…" seringaian nakal kembali menghiasi wajah Grimmjow.

Orihime segera melepaskan kaitan tangannya dan Ulquiorra juga kemudian menurunkan tubuh gadis itu ke tanah. Rasa canggung itu masih saja terasa, dan makin terasa kuat saat Sexta Espada menggoda mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Grimmjow… dimana tempat menarik yang kamu dan Nnoitra temukan tempo hari?" Szayel bertanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Espada yang lain bisa merasakan nafsu penelitian menggebu di sekitar Octava Espada itu.

"Lumayan jauh dari sini, Szayel. Sebenarnya kita bisa saja bersonido ke tempat itu, tapi aku menyarankan agar kita berjalan kaki saja," jawab Grimmjow.

Barragan menekuk wajah. 'Apa Grimmjow tidak mengerti kalau Espada sepertiku paling malas berjalan?'

"Bagaimana? Lagipula jika kita berjalan kaki, mungkin saja kita bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik," Espada berambut biru itu membubuhkan sedikit penekanan di kata terakhir.

"Tentu saja!" Szayel menjawab dengan bersemangat.

Nnoitra dan Yammy yang memiliki jangkauan kaki yang lebih lebar daripada Espada lain, tentu saja tidak keberatan. Hallibel, dirinya ingin menjelajahi Hutan Menos dengan berjalan kaki karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak kemari. Starrk tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya asalkan Hallibel tetap bersamanya. Aaroniero dan Zommari berpandangan kemudian menghela nafas. Sebenarnya mereka malas tapi apa boleh buat karena mereka berdua tidak tahu dimana letak tempat indah tersebut. Barragan sempat menggerutu namun juga ikut berjalan kaki dengan yang lain.

Ulquiorra mau tidak mau harus menemani Orihime yang dengan antusias telah melangkahkan kakinya. Di sebelah gadis itu, ada Grimmjow selaku pemimpin rombongan.

Hutan Menos adalah domisili dari hampir semua tingkatan Hollow, yaitu Hollow biasa, Adjuchas, Gillian bahkan kalau beruntung bisa juga bertemu dengan Vasto Lorde. Pohon di hutan ini semuanya terbuat dari batu kwarsa dan bersinar temaram saat terkena sinar matahari yang menerobos melalui celah-celah daun. Tanah di hutan penuh Hollow ini adalah benar-benar tanah, bukan pasir seperti kebanyakan tempat di Hueco Mundo. Tanah tersebut berwarna sangat gelap. Udara di tempat ini terasa sejuk walaupun terdapat sedikit rasa menyesakkan karena pengaruh reiatsu berbagai jenis Hollow.

"Wah, sungguh membuat rindu!" Aaroniero berkata dengan riang.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui, Aaroniero berasal dari jenis Gillian, bukan dari Vasto Lorde seperti para Espada lainnya. Gillian hidup dengan memakan Hollow lain. Ulquiorra sedikit ragu kalau Aaroniero merindukan teman-teman Gilliannya. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah bahwa Aaroniero merindukan untuk memakan Gillian yang lain.

Orihime menyentuh salah satu batang pohon. Dia tersenyum senang saat kilauan kwarsa ikut menempel di jemarinya. Walaupun pohon tersebut tidak hidup, tetap saja indah.

"Hmm… ini menarik sekali…" Szayel memotong sebagian kecil kulit dari batang pohon tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam toples kaca berukuran kecil.

"Benar kan? Sudah kubilang kamu akan mendapatkan banyak hal yang menarik disini!" Grimmjow kemudian tertawa.

"Umm, Szayel-san, mengapa batang pohon ini bisa bercahaya indah seperti itu?" Orihime bertanya.

"Batang pohon ini terbuat dari batu kwarsa, sebuah jenis bebatuan yang cukup keras namun sensitif terhadap cahaya. Kulit pohon yang sudah lama, lapisannya mudah mengelupas sehingga seperti memegang pasir," jawab Szayel.

Hallibel menoleh ke segala arah. "Sejauh mataku memandang di sekitar sini tidak ada yang menarik, Grimmjow."

Espada berambut biru menoleh ke arah Hallibel. "Tempatnya bukan di sini. Masih jauh," jawab Grimmjow.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera ke sana! Aku penasaran!" Orihime berteriak senang.

Kesebelas penghuni Las Noches itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan.

Hampir satu jam mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan tersebut. Pemandangan yang disuguhkan hanyalah pohon-pohon kwarsa, tanah, pasir, cahaya matahari dan beberapa Hollow tingkat rendah yang hanya bisa mengintip dari balik pohon karena takut dengan reiatsu para Espada.

"Masih jauh?" Aaroniero bertanya. Lama-lama kakinya terasa lelah.

"Sepertinya…" Grimmjow menjawab santai.

Mereka terus melangkah namun tidak juga menemukan tempat yang dimaksud Grimmjow itu. Starrk hampir saja tidur sambil berjalan kalau-kalau Hallibel tidak menegurnya.

Grimmjow berjalan menghampiri Nnoitra. "Hei, Nnoitra?"

"Apa, Sexta?" Quinto Espada sedikit terusik karena dia sedang asyik bercerita dengan Zommari.

"… apa kamu masih ingat jalannya? Aku sedikit lupa," Grimmjow berkata sangat pelan sehingga hanya Nnoitra yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa menghafal jalan, makanya Aizen-sama selalu menyertakan minimal seorang partner dalam tiap misiku," jawab Nnoitra.

Grimmjow menepuk dahinya. 'Bagus!'

"Apa ada masalah, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra sepertinya menyadari ada yang aneh dalam perjalanan mereka ini. Cuatro Espada itu menyadari kalau mereka sedari tadi hanya berputar-putar saja.

"Sebenarnya…" Grimmjow berkata ragu-ragu. Apakah jika Ulquiorra tahu yang sebenarnya, Cuatro Espada itu akan mengejeknya?

Mata emerald itu kini memandangnya serius.

"… aku lupa jalannya," Grimmjow sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. 'Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres…'

"Umm, Grimmjow…? Ada apa?" Orihime juga ikut bertanya.

"Pet-sama… sepertinya aku lupa jalannya…" cih, Grimmjow benci harus mengakui hal ini di depan Orihime.

Gadis berambut orange itu kemudian bertatap mata dengan Ulquiorra. Apa Ulquiorra tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dalam situasi ini, bila tersesat?

"Paling tidak apa kamu mengingat sesuatu tentang tempat tersebut? Ciri-cirinya, mungkin?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ciri-ciri tersendiri… hmm…" Grimmjow mulai memutar otak.

Ciri-ciri tersendiri? Aha!

"Dua pohon kwarsa… yang berwarna keemasan… dan… umm…"

"… ada kabut di dekat tempat itu. Aneh, karena di tempat itu sendiri tidak berkabut."

Pohon keemasan dan kabut?

"Kalau begitu tugas kita adalah mencarinya," Ulquiorra kemudian memanggil Espada yang lain dan memberi tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

Apa mereka akan sampai ke tempat tersebut?

* * *

Akhirnya kesebelas peserta liburan itu berpisah menjadi empat kelompok. Ulquiorra, Orihime, dan Grimmjow mencari ke arah barat. Yammy, Barragan dan Zommari pergi ke arah timur. Hallibel, Nnoitra dan Szayel mencari ke arah selatan. Aaroniero dan Starrk ke arah utara. Jika mereka telah menemukan apa yang mereka cari, salah satu dari kelompok kecil tersebut harus memberi isyarat dengan menembakkan cero ke langit.

Ini seperti déjà vu saat Orihime pergi ke padang pasir Hueco Mundo, bersama dua Espada yang sama. Mereka bertiga mencari pohon kwarsa keemasan yang dimaksud. Cuatro dan Sexta Espada memiliki tanggungan yang sedikit lebih berat dari yang lain karena mereka juga berkewajiban menjaga Orihime.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra berkata datar.

"Hmm?" Grimmjow menjawab sambil terus menoleh ke sekeliling.

"Jika ada Hollow yang menyerang Orihime, tugasmu untuk melindungi gadis itu di saat aku membereskan Hollow tersebut," Ulquiorra, mata emeraldnya tidak memandang Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya terbalik. Bukankah kamu lebih cocok untuk menjadi sosok pelindung, Emospada? Menghancurkan, itu baru bagianku."

Ulquiorra terdiam.

"… lagipula Pet-sama lebih terbiasa bila bersamamu…" tambah Sexta Espada itu.

Orihime yang berjalan beberapa meter di depan mereka tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Orihime?" Ulquiorra buru-buru menghampiri gadis berambut orange itu.

"… aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi… aku merasakan sebuah reiatsu mendekat…" Orihime menjawab dengan sedikit gemetar. Reiatsu yang mendekati mereka ini terasa sangat berat. Cuatro dan Sexta Espada mungkin tidak merasakan tekanan tersebut tapi bagi Orihime yang manusia biasa, itu berbeda.

"Grimmjow," mendengar jawaban Orihime, Ulquiorra langsung menyuruh Espada berambut biru itu untuk segera waspada.

Grimmjow menyeringai kemudian melemaskan otot-otot jemarinya. "Oh? Ada mangsa?"

Dari balik pohon, mereka bisa melihat sesosok Vasto Lorde. Sepertinya dia sudah mengamati mereka bertiga dari tadi. Vasto Lorde itu hanya terdiam, dan wajah hitamnya itu memandang lurus pada Orihime.

"U-Ulquiorra…" Orihime terdengar khawatir dan sedikit ketakutan.

Dengan protektif, Ulquiorra langsung berdiri di depan Orihime dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu, entah mengapa menjadi paranoid dengan makhluk bernama Vasto Lorde, Hollow yang telah melukainya dulu. Tangan Orihime gemetar dan perlahan memegang bagian belakang jaket Arrancar Ulquiorra.

Mata emerald Ulquiorra memperhatikan tangan Orihime yang sekarang mencengkeram jaketnya itu. Gemetar.

'Apa gadis ini… teringat akan kejadian di padang pasir lalu?' pikir Espada pucat itu.

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan khawatir. Ini akan selesai dengan cepat," kata Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow melompat dan segera sampai di hadapan Vasto Lorde itu. Sexta Espada baru akan mengeluarkan Bala sampai akhirnya mata sapphirenya terkejut melihat Vasto Lorde di hadapannya tadi sudah bersonido pergi.

Dan benar saja, Vasto Lorde itu ternyata mengincar satu-satunya manusia di Hueco Mundo. Dia sudah bersonido tepat di belakang Orihime.

Grimmjow belum sempat bersonido dan dirinya bisa melihat Vasto Lorde itu mengayunkan cakarnya ke arah Orihime. Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar. Gerakan Vasto Lorde itu cepat sekali.

TAK!

Ulquiorra menahan cakar itu dengan tangannya sambil menarik tubuh Orihime menjauh. Vasto Lorde ini ternyata cukup berani untuk menyerang Orihime yang jelas-jelas berada di dekat Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra berkata pelan, isyarat agar Grimmjow segera menghabisi Vasto Lorde itu.

"Gotcha!" Sexta Espada bersonido dan menendang kepala Vasto Lorde itu. Tubuhnya terpental beberapa meter dan menghantam pepohonan.

Belum selesai, Grimmjow mengakhiri hidup Hollow malang itu dengan tembakan cero, membinasakannya dengan instan.

'Dia kemari karena mendeteksi reiatsu Pet-sama. Tindakannya berani juga, padahal ada aku dan Emospada di dekat gadis itu,' Grimmjow kembali memeriksa keadaan sekitar.

"Berdirilah. Sudah selesai," kata Ulquiorra.

Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu segera berdiri. Nyaris saja…

"Sembunyikan reiatsumu. Vasto Lorde bisa terus berdatangan kalau mengetahuimu di sini, Orihime." Ulquiorra melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Mengapa demikian?" tanya Orihime polos.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. Orihime sekarang sudah berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Karena reiatsumu adalah reiatsu yang terhangat di seluruh Hueco Mundo ini. Kami para Hollow, paling menyukai pemilik reiatsu yang seperti itu," jawab Ulquiorra.

Mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra, Orihime tampak terkejut.

"… jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Orihime. Aku berada di dekatmu bukan karena ingin memakanmu," seakan bisa membaca pikiran Orihime, Ulquiorra segera menjelaskan.

Wajah Orihime memerah. Ulquiorra bisa membaca pikirannya…

"Ah, iya… lagipula… kamu ada bersamaku karena perintah Aizen-sama bukan?" tanya gadis itu.

Jika Orihime bertanya seperti ini jauh sebelum mereka berdua dekat seperti sekarang, sudah dijamin kalau Ulquiorra akan menjawab 'itu benar'.

Namun sekarang…

"Tidak juga. Setengahnya karena keinginanku sendiri," Ulquiorra menjawab pelan, tapi sanggup membuat senyum kembali merekah di bibir mungil Orihime.

Apakah yang dikatakan Ulquiorra tadi… benar-benar murni dari pikirannya?

"… i-iya, aku mengerti…" suara Orihime amat pelan. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus menanggapi pernyataan Ulquiorra dengan apa.

Grimmjow yang mengamati dua orang di depannya ini, hanya menyeringai.

'Instingku tidak pernah salah. Memang ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua,' pikir Espada bermata sapphire itu.

Mencari pohon kwarsa keemasan seharusnya mudah karena pastinya tampak mencolok, namun mengapa sampai sekarang mereka belum juga menemukannya? Makin ke dalam, jalan di Hutan Menos menjadi semakin curam, tidak jarang Orihime menjumpai akar-akar pohon yang menjuntai di jalan setapak dan nyaris membuatnya terjatuh.

"Cih, mengapa sulit sekali untuk menemukannya? Tempo hari sewaktu aku kemari dengan Nnoitra kami menemukannya dengan mudah," gerutu Grimmjow.

"Itu hanya kebetulan, Sexta…" Ulquiorra berkomentar. Cuatro Espada tidak menjumpai kabut yang disebut-sebut Espada berambut biru itu tadi. Apa jangan-jangan mereka salah arah?

Terlalu fokus untuk mencari petunjuk menuju tempat tujuan, Grimmjow tersandung akar pohon dan kemudian jatuh dengan indah ke tanah.

"Akar pohon sialan…" Grimmjow menggeram kesal.

Ulquiorra hampir saja tertawa. Gadis berambut orange di depannya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Grimmjow.

"Ayo berdiri, Grimmjow…" kata Orihime.

Sexta Espada menangkap tangan yang diulurkan padanya itu. "Terima kasih, Pet-sama. Duh, jalan di sini ternyata cukup mengesalkan."

Orihime mengangguk. "Benar. Aku juga tadi hampir terjatuh…"

Perhatian ketiga pencari itu kemudian teralihkan saat mendengar suara letupan keras dari langit. Mereka bisa melihat sebuah cero, berwarna biru yang pastinya milik Starrk, yang juga diyakini sebagai isyarat dari Primera Espada itu.

"Sepertinya Starrk sudah menemukannya. Ayo kita segera ke sana," kata Ulquiorra.

Seperti biasa, Cuatro Espada itu yang bersonido bersama Orihime. Walaupun hanya untuk beberapa detik, Orihime tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya yang keras itu. Lama kelamaan tubuhnya selalu berkata lain.

* * *

"Aku menemukannya. Apa benar tempatnya di sini?" Starrk berkata dengan nada mengantuk.

Kesepuluh peserta liburan yang lain mengamati daerah tersebut. Sedikit berkabut, sepi dan juga terdapat dua buah pohon kwarsa keemasan yang sedari tadi mencari objek pencarian mereka.

"Benar! Di sini tempatnya!" Grimmjow berteriak senang.

"… ayo cepat kita kesana… aku sangat mengantuk…" Primera Espada kemudian menguap dan memejamkan matanya.

Hallibel hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat menanggapi tingkah kekasihnya itu.

Mereka melewati dua pohon keemasan itu dan sebelumnya, Szayel telah mengambil sampel epidermis dari pohon tadi. Sudah dijamin bahwa pohon kwarsa itu menjadi objek penelitian yang cukup menarik untuknya.

Kabut mulai menipis dan Orihime bisa melihat pemandangan yang berbeda dari sudut Hutan Menos yang lainnya.

Terdapat sebuah danau. Ya, danau asli yang di dalamnya berisi air. Pohon-pohon berwarna kehijauan tumbuh dengan subur di sekeliling tempat tersebut. Tanah di tempat ini seperti tanah di dunia manusia dan juga ditumbuhi rumput segar. Ilalang dan dandelion bergoyang ditiup angin. Gadis itu bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari yang bersinar dari langit.

Tempat ini seperti taman buatan Aizen-sama. Bedanya adalah bahwa tempat ini bukan buatan penguasa Hueco Mundo itu. Tempat in asli bukan ilusi dari Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Bagaimana? Aku dan Grimmjow tidak bohong kan?" Nnoitra bertanya pada semuanya.

Szayel dengan mata berbinar langsung mengangguk senang. Orihime bisa melihat bahwa tangan kiri Octava Espada itu sudah menggenggam plastik berisi tabung-tabung kaca untuk menaruh sampel. Yammy dan Barragan menganga takjub, tidak percaya dengan tempat yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. Aaroniero berlarian girang. Ini tempat terang, tempat favorit Shinigami yang telah dihisapnya dulu, Kaien Shiba. Hallibel mengamati tempat ini dan kemudian mata hijau cerahnya teralihkan pada Starrk yang ternyata sudah tidur sambil berdiri. Zommari lenyap dari kelompok tersebut dan sudah duduk di bawah pohon besar, bermeditasi.

"Hei, Zommari! Kamu curang, sudah mulai bersantai duluan!" Grimmjow protes lalu berlari ke arah Septima Espada itu, berniat untuk membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

Nnoitra merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu menyeringai. "Karena kita sudah sampai, ada baiknya kalau kamu segera mendirikan tenda atau menyiapkan kantung tidurmu, Pet-sama. Yang aku tahu, di malam hari Hutan Menos cukup dingin."

Quinto Espada lalu mengambil tempat di dekat pohon dan mendirikan tendanya. Yammy mengikuti Nnoitra dan membantu untuk mendirikan tenda super besar itu. Terang saja, karena Aizen telah menyiapkan tenda besar khusus untuk Barragan, Yammy dan Nnoitra.

Aaroniero dan Szayel juga ikut mendirikan tenda mereka masing-masing. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka mendirikan tenda dan Orihime cukup geli saat melihat Aaroniero yang ibu jarinya terantuk palu saat memasang pasak di tanah.

"Susah sekali!" Novena Espada menggerutu, namun Espada berambut pink hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Ini menyenangkan!" ujar Szayel.

Ulquiorra menggoyangkan tubuh Starrk dan alhasil Primera Espada terbangun dari tidur singkatnya.

"Ayo dirikan tenda kita, Starrk. Aku tidak mau kalau Grimmjow yang mendirikannya karena aku tahu kamu ingin segera beristirahat," kata Ulquiorra.

Jika Sexta Espada yang mendirikan tenda mereka, sudah dijamin tenda tersebut tidak akan berdiri kokoh lebih dari sepuluh detik.

"Zommari! Ayo hentikan meditasimu! Dirikan tenda dulu!" Grimmjow menampar pipi Septima Espada.

"Hmm…" Zommari masih terus berkonsentrasi.

Begitu Grimmjow mulai mengumpulkan cero di telapak tangannya, Zommari langsung membuka matanya dan ikut membantu Octava serta Novena Espada.

"Ayo kita dirikan tenda milik kita juga. Jangan mau kalah dengan yang lain," Hallibel berkata pada Orihime.

Gadis berambut orange itu menyambutnya dengan gembira. Dia teringat saat berkemah waktu study tour di SMA Karakura dulu. Tatsuki dan Rukia setenda dengannya, otomatis membuat malam harinya digunakan untuk bercerita.

Orihime yang lebih berpengalaman dalam mengurus masalah mendirikan tenda, dengan lihai membuat tenda miliknya dan Hallibel selesai didirikan paling cepat. Lokasi tenda mereka tepat di tengah-tengah karena sesuai dengan instruksi dari Aizen, Orihime harus tetap dalam perlindungan dan pengawasan para Espada. Orihime tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena dengan itulah dirinya bisa merasa aman di tengah-tengah liarnya Hutan Menos ini.

Satu jam kemudian, semua tenda sudah berdiri. Starrk sudah tertidur dengan pulas di dalam tendanya. Yammy, Grimmjow dan Aaroniero bermain di danau. Yammy melompat dari tepian danau sehingga membuat efek Archimedes, membasahi daerah sekitarnya sehingga Orihime bisa mendengar Grimmjow berteriak histeris.

Zommari bermeditasi kembali di bawah pohon rindang. Barragan duduk santai di bawah pohon tidak jauh dari tendanya, kedua matanya mengamati tiga Espada di danau yang sekarang mulai tertawa. Szayel sudah mengitari daerah indah tersebut sesuai dengan tujuan utamanya, penelitian. Nnoitra sedang mengasah Santa Teresa dan sesekali dia menyeringai ke arah danau. Sepertinya dia akan segera bergabung dengan Grimmjow dkk tak lama lagi.

Hallibel kali ini membiarkan rambut pirangnya tergerai dan untuk pertama kalinya, Orihime melihat Tercera Espada itu melepas hakama Arrancarnya yang panjang itu, dan menggantinya dengan rok pendek. Espada berkulit gelap itu lalu menggelar tikar tipis tak jauh dari lokasi para Espada yang sedang bermain air. Rupanya, Hallibel ingin berjemur.

Para Espada memang jarang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersantai seperti ini, dan Orihime paham betul jika barisan terdepa Aizen itu menggunakan waktu singkat ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Semuanya tampak menikmati waktu istimewa tersebut.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Orihime menjadi bingung sendiri karena dia tidak punya kegiatan tertentu yang diinginkannya.

Pandangan mata abu-abunya terjatuh pada sosok Ulquiorra yang duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku tebal, lengan panjang dari jaket Arrancarnya digulung hingga siku. Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Orihime bisa melihat kulit pucat Ulquiorra yang bersinar terkena sinar matahari. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat gadis sepertinya terkesima.

Ulquiorra masih memasang wajah serius saat membaca buku, seperti biasa. Bedanya, gadis berambut orange itu bisa merasakan reiatsu Cuatro Espada yang terasa cukup menenangkan, tidak menyesakkan ataupun terasa berat sama sekali. Rasanya seperti sedang menyentuh angin sepoi-sepoi di daerah khatulistiwa.

'Seperti ini ya kalau Ulquiorra sedang rileks?' gadis itu menebak.

"Pet-sama! Ayo kemari! Airnya terasa dingin!" Grimmjow memanggil putri Las Noches itu sekaligus membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Iya! Aku segera kesana, Grimmjow!" Orihime menjawab kemudian untuk terakhir kalinya dia melirik Cuatro Espada.

Sialnya, tepat saat itu mata emerald Ulquiorra bertemu dengan mata abu-abunya. Sontak wajah pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu memerah dan cepat-cepat dia menghampiri Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat tingkah Orihime tadi lalu melanjutkan membaca buku.

Yang sedikit berbeda dari membaca buku seperti biasa hanyalah, mata emeraldnya itu tak jarang mengamati gadis berambut orange yang kali ini sudah basah kuyup karena terkena cipratan air danau.

* * *

Malam harinya kesebelas penghuni Las Noches itu berkumpul di tengah-tengah daerah tenda, menyalakan api unggun. Tidak usah jauh-jauh untuk memikirkan ini ide dari siapa, karena sudah jelas Shinigami berambut perak-lah yang mengusulkan ini pada Aizen. Gin ingin liburan para Espada berkesan 'rumahan' bagi Orihime, sehingga otomatis mewajibkan para Espada untuk menghabiskan waktu istimewa mereka ini secara humanoid.

Aaroniero harus menahan dirinya untuk 'memakan' Gillian di saat Orihime sudah tidur karena di makan malamnya kali ini, Novena Espada harus memakan makanan manusia seperti yang disantapnya dulu saat ulang tahun Orihime. Tidak mengenyangkan baginya, tentu saja.

Malam hari di tempat ini ternyata juga sangat indah. Hollow-Hollow kelas rendah yang berukuran kecil, terbang di sekitar padang ilalang di tempat tersebut. Mereka semua bercahaya kelap-kelip layaknya kunang-kunang yang sedang bercahaya. Di langit, bintang-bintang menemani bulan sabit abadi Las Noches. Tidak ada awan ataupun kabut yang menghalangi pandangan sehingga malam ini mereka bisa melihat pemandangan alam itu dengan mudah.

Jika dari Las Noches, Orihime tentu tidak bisa melihat semua ini. Hanya bulan saja yang bisa dilihatnya saat memandang langit, pasir dan bangunan pucat saja yang terhampar di seluruh pandangan mata. Tempat ini membuatnya rindu dengan kota Karakura, karena suasananya sangat damai.

"Umm… apa aku boleh bertanya pada kalian semua…?" Orihime membuka pembicaraan.

"Silahkan saja, Orihime. Kamu mau bertanya apa?" Espada berkacamata menjawab permintaan Orihime.

"Di waktu luang kalian di Las Noches, apa yang biasa kalian lakukan?" tanya gadis berambut orange itu.

"Makan dan tidur," jawab Yammy.

"Tidur…" Starrk menjawab dengan nada mengantuk.

Barragan memijat pundaknya, "… berkumpul dengan fraccionku."

Hallibel melirik Starrk, "… istirahat di kamar, atau mungkin bersama dengan Starrk."

Starrk tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Hallibel itu. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, karena menghabiskan waktu dengan Hallibel adalah saat-saat yang sering dinantikannya.

"Membaca buku," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Melatih Tesla atau berlatih sendirian," jawab Nnoitra yang kali ini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

Espada berambut biru memakan buah apel yang ada di tangannya, "… seperti Nnoitra, aku berlatih di lapangan pasir. Jika ada waktu biasanya aku pergi bersama dengan fraccionku."

"Meditasi," Zommari berkata datar lalu meneguk tehnya.

"Eksperimen!" Szayel menaikkan kacamatanya.

Aaroniero menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Tergantung. Jika dalam wujud seperti Kaien ini aku selalu mencari tempat terang, entah apa yang akan kulakukan. Saat wujud Arrancar, aku selalu di ruanganku dan beristirahat."

Ternyata jauh sebelum kemari, Espada sudah humanoid.

"Dari kalian bersepuluh… ada beberapa yang tidak memiliki fraccion ya?" Orihime bertanya lagi.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "… itu benar, Orihime. Aku lebih suka sendiri. Fraccion merepotkan. Sampah."

Zommari hanya mengangguk pelan. Aaroniero tersenyum khas Ichigo.

"Kalau aku memiliki fraccion, ujung-ujungnya aku akan memakan mereka…" komentar Aaroniero, matanya tertuju pada Szayel yang pipinya sedikit memerah. Menyindir, nih?

"… kadang aku iri pada fraccion kalian semua. Lilynette sangat berisik," Starrk mengeluh.

Barragan tertawa. "Aku beruntung karena fraccionku sangat patuh, terutama Ggio. Anak itu sangat ramah dan tidak aneh seperti yang lainnya."

Hallibel yang baru saja selesai menelan coklat, kali ini menambahi, "… kalau bagiku, Apache dan yang lain seperti adikku sendiri."

"Shawlong dan yang lain sudah bersama denganku sejak lama. Kami seperti teman akrab," Grimmjow menyambung perkataan Hallibel.

Szayel menggelengkan kepalanya. "Fraccionku banyak dan hampir semuanya memiliki fungsi ekstra."

Szayel menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya. Hallibel dan Grimmjow langsung bergidik ngeri. Mereka berdua ingat saat memergoki Szayel sedang menggunakan 'fungsi ekstra' fraccionnya saat di laboratorium dulu.

"Hahaha! Tesla tidak pernah demikian! Dia patuh sekali dan sepertinya fraccion tunggalku itu mengidolakanku!" Nnoitra berkata penuh percaya diri, sukses membuat Sexta, Octava serta Novena tertawa.

"Kalau kamu menjadi idola, kubah Las Noches akan segera hancur tak lama lagi…" Grimmjow mengejek.

"… tapi yang paling menyenangkan adalah pergi misi seorang diri," Yammy berkata sambil mengunyah daging bakar.

"Lihat misinya dulu. Jika cukup berat, Aizen-sama lebih memilih untuk menyertakan partner," kata Zommari.

"Kamu beruntung karena partnermu lebih sering adalah Aaroniero. Entah mengapa Aizen-sama senang sekali memasangkanku dengan Wonderweiss," Yammy menggerutu.

Orihime teringat akan sosok Arrancar berambut pirang yang dibicarakan Yammy itu. Tempo hari dia bertemu dengannya di Las Noches, dimana Wonderweiss sedang asyik mencoret-coret dinding di salah satu koridor dengan crayon. Arrancar itu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dengan koheren dan jelas. Ini mengingatkannya pada sosok anak autis yang ada di dunia nyata.

"Wonderwweiss ya… bocah itu berbeda dari kita," Grimmjow menambahi, "…. auranya aneh."

Ulquiorra mengangkat bahu. "Hanya Aizen-sama yang tahu alasan menciptakan Wonderweiss. Sulit untuk mengetahui pikiran Arrancar itu."

"Oh. Aku kira itu keahlianmu, Emospada… berbicara dengan sosok yang unik," goda Grimmjow dan dia berhasil memperoleh tatapan tajam dari Cuatro Espada.

Orihime tertawa kecil. Lucu kalau mendengar para Espada bercerita seperti ini…

Starrk menguap lalu berdiri. "Aku mengantuk…"

Hallibel berkata tanpa memandang Espada berambut coklat itu, "… kamu mau tidur sekarang?"

"Hnn…" adalah jawaban dari Starrk sebelum dia bersonido ke tendanya.

"Kupikir karena ini liburan, dia bisa untuk meluangkan waktunya untukku," gerutu Tercera Espada. Di Las Noches mereka jarang mengobrol jika bukan waktu luang, dan ujung-ujungnya Starrk pasti tertidur di tengah cerita mereka. Hallibel memang memaklumi, tapi kadang-kadang mengesalkan juga.

"Makanya temani saja dia, agar malam ini Primera tidak tidur," Nnoitra berkata dengan seringaian mesum.

"Vulgar," balas Hallibel lalu dia kembali memakan coklatnya.

* * *

Orihime tidak bisa tidur walaupun dia sudah berusaha memejamkan matanya. Benar kata Nnoitra, malam hari terasa dingin. Di sampingnya, Hallibel sudah tidur dengan nyenyak. Dari luar tenda pun, tidak terdengar suara Espada yang lain. Sepertinya mereka semua juga sudah tidur.

Perlahan Orihime keluar dari tendanya dan turut serta membawa selimutnya keluar. Api unggun masih menyala, mungkin dengan menghabiskan waktu di tempat hangat itu untuk beberapa lama lagi, dia akan segera mengantuk dan kemudian bisa tidur.

Mata abu-abunya melebar saat mendapati Ulquiorra yang juga sedang duduk di dekat api unggun. Wajahnya tampak mengantuk dan Orihime mendapatinya menguap sambil menoleh ke sekitar.

"Oh, Orihime?" Ulquiorra menyadari kehadiran pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu.

Orihime mendekat dan berdiri di sebelah Ulquiorra. "Kamu tidak tidur?"

Ulquiorra mendengus pelan. "Harus ada yang tetap terjaga, Orihime. Malam ini giliranku," jawab Ulquiorra.

Orihime hampir lupa kalau sekarang ini dirinya berada di tengah Hutan Menos, kediaman Hollow segala tingkatan. Keberadaan Ulquiorra, tentu saja untuk menjaganya.

"… sampai kapan kamu mau berdiri seperti itu?" Ulquiorra bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Orihime, pandangannya tertuju pada api unggun di depannya.

"Eh…?" Orihime jadi bingung sekarang.

"Duduk di sini." Ulquiorra berkata datar sambil menepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

Di sebelahnya?

"… jika kamu duduk di sebelahku, lebih mudah untuk mengawasi sekaligus menjagamu," Ulquioraa buru-buru menambahkan.

Wajah Orihime memerah, salah tingkah. "Oh iya… a-aku mengerti…"

Gadis itu lalu duduk di sebelah Cuatro Espada. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti dua sosok ini, penjaga dan tahanan itu.

Hanya terdengar suara kayu bakar yang meletup oleh api dan suara hembusan angin malam.

...

Benar-benar keheningan yang aneh. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

Orihime menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya, mata abu-abunya melirik sosok Espada pucat di sebelahnya itu.

Seperti biasa, wajah itu tanpa ekspresi.

Namun gadis itu harus mengakui kalau wajah itu… ya… tampan…

"Kamu tidak tidur?" Ulquiorra tiba-tiba bertanya dan menoleh padanya. Wajah Orihime langsung berubah dua tingkat lebih merah.

"A-aku t-tidak bisa tidur… entah mengapa… terasa dingin…" jawab Orihime. Memang salah satu alasannya tidak bisa tidur adalah karena di dalam tenda terasa cukup dingin.

"Hmm…" Ulquiorra bergumam pelan lalu menarik bahu Orihime mendekat padanya. Jantung Orihime berdebar keras.

Gadis berambut orange tentu saja terkejut. Ada apa ini?

"Mendekatlah kemari kalau kamu kedinginan," kata Ulquiorra datar kemudian dia melepaskan selimut yang sedari tadi digenggam dengan erat oleh jemari Orihime dan menyampirkannya menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"U-Ulquiorra?" Orihime kaget bukan main. Wajah mereka sangat dekat…

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan," walaupun Ulquiorra juga mulai merasakan wajahnya memerah, toh itu bukan masalah. Ini lebih baik daripada mendapati gadis itu terkena flu karena kedinginan.

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya. "T-terima kasih, Ulquiorra…"

"Hnn," jawab Ulquiorra.

Hening lagi.

Kali ini Orihime mencoba membunuh keheningan sialan itu.

"… hei, Ulquiorra?" panggil gadis itu.

"… hmm?" Ulquiorra sudah mulai mengantuk. Mata emeraldnya mulai tidak fokus.

"Menjagaku merepotkan, ya?" tanya Orihime polos. Sudah sejak lama dia ingin menanyakan Cuatro Espada itu.

Gadis bermata abu-abu itu perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Ulquiorra. Terasa nyaman seperti ini…

"… awalnya demikian…" Ulquiorra mulai menjawab. Mencium wangi rambut gadis itu, lama kelamaan menbuat sistem syarafnya seakan sedang bernyanyi girang.

Ulquiorra menyandarkan pipinya di rambut orange Orihime lalu memejamkan matanya.

Orihime mulai mengantuk. Samar-samar terdengar suara api yang tetap setia menari-nari bersama kayu bakar.

"… tapi lama kelamaan cukup menyenangkan…" Ulquiorra melanjutkan perkataannya.

Orihime tersenyum tipis lalu dia juga memejamkan matanya.

"Apa mungkin karena… melindungimu di tempat ini ternyata menjadi suatu pekerjaan yang menyenangkan…?" Cuatro Espada dengan santai terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil saat mendapati gadis manis di sebelahnya itu sudah tertidur. Yakin dia tidak akan mendengar perkataannya setelah ini, jadi Ulquiorra mengatakannya saja agar merasa lebih lega.

"… atau mungkin seperti perkataan Grimmjow, karena aku mulai menyukaimu?"

Ulquiorra menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit dan memandang bintang serta bulan untuk terakhir kali sebelum rasa ngantuk itu benar-benar mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Sambil tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya dalam tiga menit ini, Ulquiorra berbisik pelan, "Selamat tidur, Orihime."

* * *

Grimmjow terbangun karena lapar dan mendapati tempat tidur Ulquiorra di sampingnya kosong. Hanya ada Starrk yang sedang tertidur pulas di sisi satunya. Sexta Espada lalu meninggalkan tendanya dan berjalan menuju tempat api unggun.

Espada berambut biru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pemandangan unik di hadapannya ini. Cuatro Espada yang biasanya adu mulut dengannya itu, kali ini tertidur di sebelah Orihime.

'Instingku tidak pernah salah, bukan?'

Grimmjow berjalan mengendap-endap bak kucing dan duduk tak jauh dari Ulquiorra. Dipandanginya Espada pucat yang sedang tidur itu.

"Kali ini biarlah aku yang menjaga keadaan, Emospada. Kuberi kamu kesempatan langka untuk bisa bersama dengan Pet-sama seperti ini."

Dan Grimmjow benar-benar berharap untuk kedua kalinya…

… andaikan dia memiliki sebuah kamera.

* * *

Chapter 13 selesai!

Grimmy : Woi, author! Jalan-jalanmu lama amat sih! Untung aja masih inget buat ngupdate nih fic! *ngedumel*

Amee : Hahaha sabar dong Grimmy! Ini udah update! Kamu dapet liburan juga kan akhirnya?

Grimmy : Yup.

Amee : Ngomong-ngomong ide tentang isi dari Hutan Menos di fic ini murni ideku sendiri. Nggak ada gambaran tentang hutan tersebut karena di anime nih hutan Cuma nongol dikit amat. Maaf kalau kesannya aneh.

Orihime : Ah, hutannya bagus kok!

Amee : Kyaa, makasih ya Orihime!

Ulqui : Balik ke Las Noches masih lama ya?

Amee : Hmm, iya kayaknya. Enak kan, bisa jalan-jalan?

Ulqui : *menghela nafas*

Amee : Buat readers, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena updatenya telat ya! Ide baru nongol lagi setelah liburan ini dan langsung aja ngetik sebelum ide itu lenyap, hehehe. Aku mengharapkan review dari kalian karena aku ingin tahu, nih chapter cukup memuaskan apa nggak.

Grimmy : Liburan Espada masih bersambung lho. Stay tuned~


	14. What a Nostalgic Face

**Author Notes :**

Sudah bulan Juli!

Bentar lagi tambah tua deh, ckakaka.

Well, ini liburan bagian kedua para Espada di Hutan Menos.

Enjoy your reading and don't forget to review :)

**Disclaimer :**

Tite Kubo owns Bleach, not me *sigh*

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**What a Nostalgic Face**

Seberkas sinar matahari menyapa Ulquiorra, sekaligus memaksa Cuatro Espada itu untuk membuka matanya pagi itu. Mata emerald Ulquiorra kemudian terbuka perlahan. Pandangannya masih tidak fokus.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya Ulquiorra bisa tidur senyenyak tidurnya tadi malam. Jika biasanya Espada pucat itu tidur hanya satu atau dua jam, semalam dia tidur lebih dari itu…

Ulquiorra tersenyum saat gadis berambut orange itu masih tertidur pulas sambil bersandar padanya. Orihime masih berada di dunia mimpi. Ulquiorra ingin membangunkan gadis itu, namun kemudian dia ragu karena Cuatro Espada tidak ingin menghentikan mimpi indah Orihime.

Jemari Ulquiorra kemudian mengelus lembut rambut orange pemilik Shun Shun Rikka, seakan sedang menyisirnya. Rambut Orihime yang orange menyala itu, adalah warna yang menarik jika dibandingkan dengan seluruh bagian Las Noches yang lain. Orange kontras dengan putih dan hitam, bukan?

"Mmm…" suara Orihime bergumam pelan dan akhirnya membuka kedua matanya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Ulquiorra bertanya tanpa melihat Orihime, jemarinya masih terus memainkan rambut gadis itu.

Orihime menggeleng. "Tidak. Umm… apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Orihime.

"Begitulah," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

Lagi-lagi atmosfer canggung itu kembali terasa di antara mereka berdua. Mereka sangat dekat. Orihime bisa merasakan jemari Cuatro Espada yang sekarang sedang bertengger di rambut orangenya. Ulquiorra kembali mencium wangi rambut gadis itu. Sungguh wangi yang menenangkan.

Bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Ulquiorra yang begitu dekat dengannya itu, sontak membuat wajah gadis itu kembali dihiasi semburat merah. Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian buru-buru berdiri. Ulquiorra sedikit kecewa saat jemarinya tidak lagi menyentuh untaian rambut pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu. Terasa ada yang hilang…

"T-terima kasih semalam…" Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

Mata emerald itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Orihime.

'Ada yang kurang…' sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba muncul di otak Ulquiorra. Memang apa yang kurang?

"A-aku akan membangunkan semuanya. S-sudah waktunya mandi dan sarapan, bukan?" Orihime tersenyum canggung, kakinya baru akan melangkah sampai tangan Ulquiorra menahan kepergian gadis itu, menariknya pelan sampai Orihime terjatuh ke pelukannya.

"U-Ulquiorra? A-a-apa yang kamu lakukan?" kepala Orihime serasa akan meledak. Jantungnya berdebar keras.

Ulquiorra kembali mencium wangi rambut Orihime lalu kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

"… sebentar saja," bisik Espada bermata emerald itu.

"Eh?" Orihime tidak mengerti.

"… aku ingin kita seperti ini," lanjut Ulquiorra.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Ulquiorra? Sejak kemarin malam, dia aneh sekali! Tindakannya menjadi jauh lebih hangat pada Orihime. Perhatian. Pagi ini pun, Espada pucat itu tanpa ragu kembali menampakkan 'perhatian'nya itu pada Orihime.

"A-apa kamu sakit?" Orihime yang tidak terbiasa dengan perlakuan Ulquiorra, langsung mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Ulquiorra membenamkan wajahnya tepat di leher kanan Orihime, bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari telinga gadis itu. Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos gadis itu.

"Aku tidak sakit," jawab Ulquiorra. Duh, entah mengapa warna merah yang menghiasi wajah Orihime saat ini, membuat Cuatro Espada itu semakin senang.

Makin merah, makin bagus.

"L-lepaskan aku, Ulquiorra…" rasa malu dan canggung bercampur jadi satu dan terngiang-ngiang di otak Orihime.

"Tidak." Ulquiorra menjawab datar, kemudian mencium leher gadis itu, membuatnya sedikit gemetar.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ulquiorra? K-kamu berbeda…" Orihime sedikit takut, namun dari suaranya jelas terdengar kalau gadis itu bingung.

"… ada yang kurang, Orihime…" Cuatro Espada sekarang memandang lurus pada mata abu-abu Orihime. Tatapan serius seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini ada suatu ekspresi yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan Espada itu sebelumnya.

"A-apa?" Orihime pasrah akan warna wajahnya kali ini.

Terlalu dekat!

Hidung mereka bertemu, Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat pagi," kata Ulquiorra santai.

Oh, ternyata ucapan selamat pagi?

"Selamat pagi juga, Ul-"

Orihime tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena Ulquiorra keburu mencium bibir gadis itu. Ciuman yang lembut seperti terakhir kali mereka berciuman. Merasa nyaman dengan 'ciuman selamat pagi' yang diberikan oleh Espada keempat, Orihime memejamkan matanya, menikmatinya.

Namun semua berubah ketika lidah Ulquiorra mulai menjilat bibir bawah Orihime, seakan meminta Orihime untuk membuka mulutnya. Seakan ada kembang api yang meledak di kepalanya, Orihime dengan malu-malu membuka mulutnya.

Ulquiorra tidak tahu mengapa dia mencium gadis di hadapannya itu seperti ini. Wangi rambut serta panas tubuh Orihime, kedua faktor itu sepertinya adalah jawaban pertanyaannya.

Ciuman yang panas, berbeda dari ciuman pertama mereka saat ulang tahun Orihime dulu.

Orihime tidak pernah merasakan ciuman seperti ini.

Ulquiorra terasa panas, namun… menggoda.

Ulquiorra tidak pernah mencium seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya. Dirinya tidak mengerti lagi, mengapa dia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah saat ini.

Dengan malu-malu Orihime membalas ciuman Cuatro Espada itu, kedua tangannya mengalungi leher Ulquiorra. Puas dengan reaksi gadis berambut orange itu, Ulquiorra menciumnya dengan lebih berani.

Sepuluh, dua puluh, tiga puluh detik berlalu sampai Ulquiorra melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Orihime. Tubuh Orihime gemetar. Wajah manisnya sangat merah dan terlihat serasi dengan rambut orangenya.

"… Ulquiorra? M-mengapa?" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang meluncur dari bibir gadis itu.

"Karena aku… sepertinya mulai menyukaimu."

* * *

"Karena aku… sepertinya mulai menyukaimu."

"Menyukaiku?" sebuah suara rendah terdengar.

Ulquiorra membuka kedua matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya bukanlah warna orange, tapi biru.

Ya, warna biru.

Grimmjow menyeringai tepat di depan wajah Cuatro Espada. Mata sapphirenya terbelalak kaget.

"Kamu menyukaiku?" Grimmjow terkikik, masih terkena efek shock therapy akibat perkataan Ulquiorra tadi.

Sekarang Sexta Espada tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajah pucat Ulquiorra langsung memerah. Cuatro Espada menoleh ke arah tempat pemilik Shun Shun Rikka seharusnya sedang tertidur, dan sangat bersyukur karena tempat itu kosong.

'Itu tadi… hanya mimpi?' Ulquiorra mengucek kedua matanya.

Sudah pagi dan Ulquiorra bisa melihat sinar matahari yang menembus melalui celah-celah dedaunan. Mata emeraldnya menemukan Espada berambut pink dan Espada jangkung yang sedang duduk di pinggir danau. Barragan, Zommari, Yammy dan Aaroniero sedang berolahraga (yang Ulquiorra yakin manusia menyebutnya 'senam') tak jauh dari lokasi Szayel dan Nnoitra duduk-duduk tadi.

"Hahaha! Cuatro Espada ternyata bisa bicara di dalam tidurnya toh," Grimmjow mengejek Ulquiorra sambil terus tertawa.

Ulquiorra berdiri dan memberi Espada berambut biru itu sebuah tatapan tajam. Jika mata bisa membunuh, Ulquiorra benar-benar menginginkan itu bisa terjadi.

'Bagus, karena mimpi yang aneh seperti itu, aku telah berhasil membuat kucing biru ini akan mengejekku seharian penuh,' Ulquiorra lalu berjalan meninggalkan Grimmjow.

Sexta Espada senang dengan reaksi Espada pucat itu. Lama kelamaan poker face Ulquiorra bisa runtuh bila di dekatnya. Ini suatu prestasi yang cukup membanggakan.

Namun itu belum cukup bagi seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez untuk membiarkan hari Ulquiorra Schiffer berjalan dengan baik.

'Akan kubuat kamu jujur dengan perasaanmu, Emospada!' diiringi dengan senyuman jahil, Grimmjow pun bersonido ke sebelah Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas saat dia merasakan lengan Sexta Espada itu merangkul pundaknya. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa ada udang di balik batu. Seringaian yang tergambar di wajah Espada berambut biru, membuat Ulquiorra kesal.

"Mimpi apa semalam, Emospada? Sepertinya menarik," dimulailah aksi 'hancurkan poker face Ulquiorra' itu.

"… bukan urusanmu," jawab Ulquiorra dingin.

"Kamu memimpikanku?" Grimmjow menggoda Ulquiorra dengan mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Espada pucat itu.

Bulu kuduk Ulquiorra langsung merinding.

'Menjijikkan. Sampah.' Ulquiorra memaki dalam hati.

"Jangan harap, kucing bodoh. Lebih baik memimpikan Szayel yang sedang memakan fraccion-nya daripada memimpikanmu," Ulquiorra mendesis kesal.

Jawaban itu membuat Grimmjow semakin gemas.

"Jika bukan aku, lalu siapa?" Grimmjow memberi rangkulan yang lebih erat pada Ulquiorra, sekaligus membuat Cuatro Espada itu tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Diam itu emas, dan Ulquiorra memilih untuk diam.

"Pasti Pet-sama," kata Grimmjow.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi pucat Espada berambut hitam. Ulquiorra teringat mimpinya itu, saat dia dan Orihime berciu-

'Lupakan itu, Ulquiorra Schiffer!'

Baru pertama kalinya Ulquiorra bermimpi seperti itu, dan yang lebih aneh… mengapa dia memimpikan Orihime? Apa karena perkatannya pada Orihime kemarin malam, di saat gadis itu sudah tertidur?

"Instingku tidak pernah salah. Pernyataanku tadi pasti benar," Grimmjow senang sekali bisa melihat semburat merah di wajah Ulquiorra.

Tanpa memandang Grimmjow, Ulquiorra menutup mulutnya dengan punggung telapak tangannya. Apa ini yang disebut dengan emosi 'malu' yang dimiliki manusia? Mengapa sekarang dia bisa merasakan emosi tersebut?

"Ulquiorra Schiffer menyukai Pet-sama… he, ini lucu sekali!" Sexta Espada tertawa lagi.

"Lepaskan aku, Sexta…" Checkmate bagi Ulquiorra. Pernyataan tadi membuat otak cerdasnya seakan kehabisan oksigen.

"Tidak mau." Grimmjow sekarang menggiring Ulquiorra menuju arah yang Espada berambut biru itu inginkan.

"Lepaskan atau ku-cero kau," Ulquiorra mulai menebar ancaman.

"… dengan semua Espada di sekitarmu? He… bukankah Aizen-sama sudah mengatakan, tidak boleh ada kekerasan, termasuk mengeluarkan cero di sekitar area perkemahan?" Hohoho, ini pertama kalinya Grimmjow bisa membalas argumen Ulquiorra dengan argumen yang kuat.

Ulquiorra terdiam. 'Sial. Apa yang dikatakan Grimmjow memang benar…'

"Aku gemas melihatmu dan Pet-sama, Ulquiorra. Kalau suka ya katakan saja!" Grimmjow protes, langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Sekarang lebih terlihat kalau Grimmjow sedang menyeret Ulquiorra.

Wajah Ulquiorra memerah lagi. "Omong kosong."

Grimmjow mencubit pipi Ulquiorra. Sexta Espada bisa melihat urat yang timbul di kulit dahi Ulquiorra yang melambangkan kekesalan yang ditahan oleh Cuatro Espada.

"Itu sudah jelas, Emospada. Kamu menyukainya. Katakan padanya!"

"Katakan apa?" nada suara Ulquiorra meninggi karena kesal.

Grimmjow memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar darinya, sehingga sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Sexta Espada itu tanpa melakukan kekerasan.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Ulquiorra mengutuk peraturan sial yang telah diberlakukan Aizen selama liburan Espada di Hutan Menos ini.

"Katakan pada Pet-sama, kalau kamu menyukainya!" Grimmjow menggeram kesal.

Ulquiorra memang cerdas, tapi dalam soal begini, kecerdasannya tidak lebih baik dari Yammy.

'Cinta pertama ya? Wajar saja…' Grimmjow tertawa kecil.

"Itu tidak perlu… karena perasaan ini tidak penting…" Ulquiorra berkata pelan.

Grimmjow menghentikan langkahnya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Orihime, dia milik Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra memandang lurus ke depan, mata emeraldnya jatuh pada sosok Orihime dan Hallibel yang sedang bercanda dengan Szayel dan Nnoitra.

Mata sapphire Grimmjow memandang Ulquiorra bingung.

"… perasaan yang kumiliki ini, seharusnya tidak boleh eksis. Ini tidak seharusnya ada," Ulquiorra tentu tidak pernah lupa, bahwa Orihime ada di dekatnya, adalah tak lain karena Cuatro Espada itu ditugasi oleh Aizen, untuk menjaga putri Las Noches.

Menyesakkan bukan?

Terasa menyesakkan jika kamu mencintai orang yang seharusnya tidak boleh kamu cintai.

Grimmjow menepuk pundak Ulquiorra. Kali ini mata emerald Ulquiorra yang memandang Grimmjow dengan tatapan bingung.

"… ada apa? Sekarang kamu mengasihaniku?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Cih, tentu saja tidak, Emospada. Bersemangatlah," Grimmjow sulit mempercayai apa yang telah dia katakan saat ini. Demi Tuhan, dia menyemangati Ulquiorra?

"Hmm…" Ulquiorra sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Grimmjow. Tadinya dia mengira Grimmjow akan mengatainya habis-habisan, mengejeknya bahkan menertawakannya lagi setelah dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Grimmjow. Ternyata justru di luar dugaan.

"Paling tidak aku sudah tahu satu hal, kalau kamu memang menyukai Pet-sama," Grimmjow menyeringai.

Ulquiorra membuang muka. Mengapa warna merah itu sekarang mudah melekat di wajah pucatnya?

"… jangan memberitahu hal ini pada siapa pun, kucing bodoh. Aku tak menjamin nyawamu masih ada jika kamu sampai membocorkannya," Cuatro Espada mengancam.

"Iya, iya… aku mengerti, Ulquiorra… aku tak akan membocorkannya …" Grimmjow membuat simbol 'V' dengan jarinya.

Ulquiorra memandangnya bosan, lalu melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Grimmjow dan pergi meninggalkan Espada berambut biru itu.

Grimmjow memandangi punggung Ulquiorra yang sekarang makin menjauh itu.

'Emospada sudah jujur padaku, tapi pada Pet-sama belum. Berarti sekarang saatnya memancing Ulquiorra agar mau mengatakan perasaannya pada Pet-sama. Peduli amat dengan Aizen-sama.'

* * *

Ulquiorra menghabiskan paginya dengan membaca buku di bawah pohon. Ini adalah salah satu kegiatan yang disukainya, yang selalu bisa mengenyahkan rasa lelahnya.

Pagi ini Ulquiorra sudah lelah, karena perkataan Grimmjow tadi.

'Aku mengakui perasaanku terhadap Orihime… kepada Grimmjow?' Ulquiorra menutup buku tebalnya dan diletakkan buku itu di tanah.

Di pinggir danau tampak sosok Orihime yang sedang bermain air dengan Hallibel. Kedua perempuan itu tampak menikmati pagi harinya ini. Espada berambut biru yang tadi sempat mengganggunya, kali ini sudah ikut serta bermain di danau bersama mereka berdua.

Suara tawa Orihime yang sedang senang, terdengar enak di telinga Ulquiorra. Suara tawa gadis itu, memang suara terindah baginya.

Szayel berjalan menghampiri Ulquiorra yang sedang duduk memandangi Orihime itu. Octava Espada kemudian duduk di sebelah Ulquiorra.

"… hei, Ulquiorra?" panggil Szayel.

"Hmm?"

"Kamu tidak mau bergabung dengan Grimmjow dan yang lain?" tanya Espada berambut pink itu.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka di sini," jawab Ulquiorra cuek. Sebenarnya Espada pucat itu ingin bergabung dengan yang lain, tetapi dia tidak mau jika harus basah. Baru saja Ulquiorra mengganti jaket Arrancarnya.

Szayel menaikkan kacamatanya sambil memandangi Ulquiorra. Satu-satunya scientist di antara Espada itu tersenyum kecil.

"Nanti siang aku ingin menjelajahi Hutan Menos ini, mencari bahan penelitian. Aku memberitahumu karena Orihime juga ingin ikut," kata Szayel.

"… siapa saja yang ikut menemanimu?" tanya Ulquiorra. Jika Orihime pergi, sudah pasti Ulquiorra akan ikut menemaninya.

"Ya… setelah aku menanyakan pada yang lain… hanya Grimmjow yang akan ikut bersamaku. Jika ditambah Orihime dan kamu… berarti berempat."

Tiga Espada? Itu jumlah yang cukup untuk mengawal Orihime.

"Baiklah, beritahu aku jika kamu akan berangkat, Szayel. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar di sini," Ulquiorra kembali membuka buku tebalnya.

"Tentu, Ulquiorra!" jawab Szayel senang, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra.

Liburan ini ternyata tidak buruk juga.

Jika di Las Noches, Ulquiorra tidak mungkin bisa membaca buku dengan tenang di jam sibuk seperti ini, karena biasanya Aizen mengadakan rapat Espada atau dia mendapat tugas menjaga Orihime.

"Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Orihime berjalan menghampirinya, dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

'Sial. Senyumnya itu membuat perutku terasa geli…' Ulquiorra memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Kapan kamu bangun?" tanya gadis berambut orange itu.

"… tidak begitu lama. Apa aku kesiangan?" Ulquiorra balik bertanya.

Orihime duduk di sebelah Cuatro Espada itu. Mata abu-abunya memandang hangat Ulquiorra. Bisa berada di dekat Ulquiorra yang sedang rileks, terasa sangat menenangkan.

"Hihihi… mungkin iya. Aku bangun jauh sebelum kamu bangun, Ulquiorra. Mungkin aku orang yang pertama bangun," jawab Orihime sambil tertawa kecil.

'Memalukan. Seorang Cuatro Espada sepertiku, bangun kesiangan…' Ulquiorra menghela nafas.

Walaupun Starrk masih tidur sampai detik ini, tetap saja Ulquiorra merasa kesal karena… tidak pernah sebelumnya dia bangun kesiangan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membangunkanmu, tapi melihatmu tidur dengan nyenyak… aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja…" Orihime mengaku.

'Bukan hanya kesiangan, tapi tidurku nyenyak sekali. Bagus sekali, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Kamu tertidur dengan pulas di saat orang yang seharusnya kamu jaga sudah terbangun,' kali ini Ulquiorra sudah tidak membaca bukunya.

"Tapi apa kamu tahu, Ulquiorra? Aku senang karena aku bangun lebih dulu darimu," Orihime tersenyum lagi.

Mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar. "Mengapa?"

"Karena dengan itu aku bisa melihatmu yang sedang tidur."

Wajah Ulquiorra memerah sekarang.

"… wajahmu sangat damai, Ulquiorra. Seperti anak kecil," kata Orihime lagi.

'Ya Tuhan, sungguh memalukan!' Cuatro Espada menepuk dahinya.

Orihime tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, kamu tidak perlu malu, Ulquiorra! Aku tahu kamu lelah karena sudah berjalan jauh dan menjagaku sepanjang hari."

"Aku tidak malu karena merasa lelah, Orihime…" suara Ulquiorra datar.

Mata abu-abu kali ini menatap Ulquiorra bingung.

"… aku malu karena tidak melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa dengan tenang tertidur dan membiarkanmu tanpa pengawalan?" Ulquiorra berkata dengan serius.

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime sedikit tersentuh karena sampai sekarang Ulquiorra masih tetap pada tanggung jawabnya, untuk menjaga gadis itu.

"Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu padamu, di saat aku dan Espada lain tidur?" Ulquiorra kesal, kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"U-Ulquiorra… pikiranmu terlalu buruk… tidak ada sesuatu seburuk itu yang terjadi-" Orihime menjawab namun Ulquiorra kembali memotongnya.

"… jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menebus kesalahan itu."

Mata abu-abu itu melebar. Ulquiorra seakan mengatakan dia merasa bersalah jika ada sesuatu yang menimpa Orihime.

"Walaupun ada kami bersepuluh yang bersamamu, sampai kapan pun Hutan Menos tidak akan pernah aman bagimu. Semua Hollow menyukaimu, seperti yang sudah aku katakan padamu kemarin," lanjut Ulquiorra.

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ulquiorra…

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan membuat kecerobohan seperti semalam, karena telah lalai menjagamu," Ulquiorra berkata pelan.

"K-kamu tidak perlu minta maaf, Ulquiorra! Setiap orang memang butuh istirahat!" Orihime segera membalas perkataan Ulquiorra.

"… tapi…" Ulquiorra masih merasa bersalah.

"Rilekslah, Ulquiorra! Aizen-sama mengirim kita ke Hutan Menos ini, tak lain adalah murni untuk liburan. Liburan itu untuk rileks," dengan senyum polos Orihime berhasil menenangkan Ulquiorra.

Kalimat terakhir Orihime itu, tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Ulquiorra sebelumnya.

Liburan itu untuk rileks?

Melihat Orihime dan Espada yang lain antusias menanggapi kegiatan ini, tidak lain karena untuk rileks…?

Cuatro Espada kemudian menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. Senyuman kecil yang mengembang di bibir Ulquiorra yang jarang tersenyum itu, mampu membuat pipi Orihime berubah warna.

"Kamu benar, Orihime."

Terdengar suara teriakan Grimmjow dari danau. Begitu Orihime dan Ulquiorra menoleh, ternyata Sexta Espada itu kembali diguyur air oleh Yammy.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan," kata Ulquiorra, matanya tertuju pada Espada berambut biru yang kali ini sedang menciprati Cero Espada yang telah membuatnya basah kuyup.

Orihime terkikik. "Tentu saja! Di Las Noches kita tidak akan bisa melakukannya! Ayo."

Tangan Orihime menangkap tangan Ulquiorra, mengajak Espada keempat itu untuk berdiri.

"… kita main air!" ajak Orihime.

Ulquiorra mengangguk dan membiarkan gadis berambut orange itu menariknya ke arah danau.

Liburan untuk rileks, bukan?

* * *

Setelah puas bermain di danau, seperti yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya, Orihime ditemani beberapa Espada pergi menjelajahi Hutan Menos. Espada yang tetap tinggal di area perkemahan, semuanya memiliki rencana masing-masing untuk hari kedua liburan ini.

Barragan dan Yammy akan ikut 'kelas meditasi' milik Septima Espada. Dua Espada berbadan besar itu mengakui kalau selama di Las Noches keduanya cukup depresi dan lelah otak, sehingga Zommari menyarankan mereka agar ikut bermeditasi.

Aaroniero langsung pergi setelah dia selesai senam. Ulquiorra menduga bahwa Novena Espada sudah tidak sabar untuk 'makan siang' dengan menu Gillian.

Nnoitra ingin tidur karena pagi harinya sudah dihabiskan dengan lomba renang mengitari danau bersama Grimmjow, Yammy dan juga Ulquiorra. Tentu saja perlombaan itu diakhiri dengan kemenangan Cuatro Espada karena Ulquiorra tidak terpengaruh oleh efek Archimedes yang dibuat Yammy tiap memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam air.

Hallibel dan Starrk berencana untuk menghabiskan siang hari mereka dengan berjalan-jalan berdua. Starrk sudah merencanakan dengan matang dari kemarin, terbukti dengan Primera Espada itu langsung melunasi jam tidurnya hari ini. Bagaimanapun juga, jarang sekali mereka berdua bisa berduaan, bukan?

Sekarang empat orang rombongan penelitian berhasil menemukan padang rumput tak jauh dari sekitar tempat perkemahan itu. Masih terdapat pohon kwarsa di sana, namun perpaduan yang unik jika membandingkan dengan rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh menutupi tanah di tempat tersebut. Tempat itu seperti peralihan dua daerah.

Mata Szayel berbinar kagum dan langsung saja Octava Espada memulai mengambil berbagai sampel populasi di tempat itu. Ada jamur berwarna hitam legam yang aneh, rumput berduri, kristal berwarna coklat kayu, serbuk berkilau berwarna pelangi, hingga Szayel memasukkan Hollow berukuran mikro ke dalam toples spesimennya. Hollow tersebut seperti semut di dunia manusia.

"Cih, membosankan…" Grimmjow menggerutu sambil memandangi Szayel yang sampai sekarang terus memancarkan aura scientist.

"Apa kamu mengerti perasaan seorang bajak laut yang berhasil menemukan harta karun?" Szayel yang kesal dengan gerutuan Grimmjow, bertanya dengan datar.

"Hah? Apa hubungannya?" mulai lagi, Grimmjow yang tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Szayel.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Maksudnya apa kamu mengerti perasaan bahagia yang dirasakan bajak laut tersebut, kucing biru. Tidak kusangka hal begitu saja kamu tidak mengerti."

Grimmjow menggeram kesal. "Huh! Kalau perasaan seperti itu aku juga pernah merasakannya!"

Ulquiorra tersenyum mengejek. "Pasti perasaanmu saat diberi ikan oleh Gin-sama…"

Wajah Grimmjow memerah karena Ulquiorra mulai mengejeknya. "Enak saja!"

Orihime terkikik pelan. Gadis itu sedang mencoba membuat mahkota dari dedaunan dan bunga khas Hutan Menos ini. Bunga tersebut berwarna emas dan perak, tapi yang unik adalah daun dari bunga tersebut, berwarna bening layaknya plastik bening. Jika terkena cahaya, daun itu berwarna seperti pelangi.

"Dasar kelelawar!" Grimmjow mulai berteriak.

"Kucing pemalas," Ulquiorra membalas.

"Hah! Teruskan dan akan kukatakan pada Pet-sama apa yang kamu katakan padaku tadi pagi!" Grimmjow mulai mengancam.

Mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar. "Ingat janjimu, Grimmjow."

'Hahaha… Ulquiorra khawatir sekali dengan perkataannya padaku tadi pagi itu. Baguslah, aku bisa mengerjainya sedikit…' setan nakal berbisik di telinga Espada berambut biru.

"Persetan dengan janjiku, Ulquiorra. Kamu mengesalkan! Pet-sama!" Grimmjow sekarang berjalan menghampiri gadis berambut orange yang sedang asyik menguntai bunga dan dedaunan tadi.

"Ya?" tanya Orihime.

"Sebenarnya, Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow mulai berkata dan dirinya sangat puas bisa melihat ekspresi panik yang tergambar di wajah pucat Ulquiorra.

Orihime meletakkan mahkotanya yang belum jadi di pahanya. "Ada apa dengan Ulquiorra?"

"Dia…" jarang-jarang bisa melihat topeng tanpa ekspresi Ulquiorra dilepas dengan mudah, jangan sampai kesempatan emas ini disia-siakan.

'Mengerjai dan mengganggu Ulquiorra adalah kesenangan tersendiri. Menyenangkan!' Grimmjow tertawa dalam hati.

'Kucing sialan! Apa dia benar-benar serius akan mengatakannya pada Orihime?' Ulquiorra berlari menghampiri dua sosok berambut biru dan orange itu.

"…suka…"

Orihime, mata abu-abunya menjadi bingung sekarang. "Suka?"

Espada keenam menyeringai. "… dia suka padam-"

'Grimmjow serius!' Ulquiorra yang panik langsung menendang Grimmjow hingga Espada berambut biru itu terguling-guling dengan indah di padang rumput tersebut. Tubuh Grimmjow berguling dengan cepat dan akhirnya berhenti setelah menabrak pohon.

"G-Grimmjow!" Orihime segera berlari menghampiri Sexta Espada malang yang sudah tersungkur itu.

Ulquiorra hanya berjalan santai dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di saku hakama Arrancarnya. Senyum puas terlukis di bibirnya.

"Emospada sialan…!" Grimmjow merapikan rambut birunya yang berantakan.

"Grimmjow, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Orihime cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Pet-sama…" Grimmjow sekarang memandang Ulquiorra dengan kesal. Wah, niatnya hanya bercanda, tapi bercanda dengan perasaan Ulquiorra sepertinya bukan ide yang baik.

'Padahal kalau aku mengganggu Starrk atau Hallibel dengan cara yang sama, tidak pernah berakhir seperti ini. Memang aku sedang sial…' Espada bermata sapphire itu lalu menghela nafas.

"Tubuhmu elastis sekali, Grimmjow. Kamu berguling-guling di tanah dengan kecepatan 60 km/jam…" Szayel yang sudah selesai mengumpulkan sampel, tersenyum melihat rekan Espadanya itu.

"Bukankah tubuh kucing memang elastis?" Ulquiorra berkata sarkatis.

"Ha! Itu lebih baik dari kelelawar yang setahuku, tidur terbalik. Sayang sekali tadi malam kamu menemani Pet-sama sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatmu tidur sambil bergantung di dahan pohon." Grimmjow balas mengejek.

Wajah Ulquiorra memerah. "Jangan samakan aku dengan hewan mamalia itu, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow sekarang tertawa. "Itu wujud Resurreccion-mu, Ulquiorra… Jangan munafik."

Cuatro dan Sexta saling berpandangan kesal. Atmosfer terasa memanas. Bara api terpancar dari tatapan kedua Espada itu. Szayel hanya mengelap keringatnya, sementara Orihime ingin tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow itu.

"KYAAAAA!"

Keempat orang tersebut terkejut. Teriakan?

"Apa kamu yang berteriak, Pet-sama?" Grimmjow bertanya pada pemilik Shun Shun Rikka.

"Cih, bodohnya kamu Grimmjow. Sudah jelas itu bukan suara Orihime," kata Ulquiorra, yang sekarang dalam posisi berlutut dan melakukan Pesquisa.

Orihime bisa melihat gunung meletus di atas kepala berambut biru itu.

"Arrancar." Ulquiorra berkata datar.

"… Arrancar? Di Hutan Menos?" Szayel tampak tidak percaya. Arrancar hanya ada di Las Noches karena mereka semua adalah ciptaan Aizen…

"… dan Vasto Lorde," Espada bermata emerald kemudian berdiri dan menarik Orihime mendekat padanya. Kewaspadaan Ulquiorra selalu bertambah bila makhluk hitam legam itu berada di dekat putri Las Noches.

"Wow, seperti biasanya kemampuan Pesquisa-mu tidak bisa diremehkan, Ulquiorra…" Espada berambut pink menyeringai kagum.

"Arrancar…? Tapi mengapa terdengar seperti suara bocah…?" Grimmjow menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ulquiorra… ayo kita menolongnya. Sepertinya dia dalam bahaya," kata Orihime.

Espada pucat itu memandang mata abu-abu Orihime. Gadis itu tidak main-main, dia selalu serius dalam hal seperti ini. Menolong, ya?

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Grimmjow melemaskan otot tangannya. Seringaian predator itu muncul. Szayel menaikkan kacamatanya dan mengeluarkan catatannya.

"Bahan penelitian~!" duh, bukannya tegang, Szayel justru senang. Ada Arrancar di Hutan Menos? Ini menarik sekali.

"Ayo." Ulquiorra kemudian menggendong Orihime lalu bersonido, disusul oleh dua Espada yang lain.

* * *

Orihime dan tiga Espada tersebut kemudian menemukan sekelompok Vasto Lorde di salah satu sudut di hutan Hollow. Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu terkejut saat melihat sesosok bocah berambut hijau sedang berlari sekencang-kencangnya karena salah satu Vasto Lorde itu mengejarnya.

"AAAAA! Pergi! Pergi!" bocah itu berteriak histeris dan terus berlari, namun akhirnya tersandung akar pohon dan terjatuh.

Vasto Lorde di belakangnya sudah bersiap mengayunkan cakarnya yang tajam.

"S-Santen Kesshun!" Orihime segera mengaktifkan perisainya di depan bocah itu. Cakar maut milik Vasto Lorde tadi berhasil ditahannya.

"Lari!" gadis berambut orange berteriak pada bocah itu, namun si bocah bukannya lari malah terduduk.

"Cih, merepotkan saja!" Grimmjow sudah bersonido lalu menghancurkan Vasto Lorde tadi dengan Bala.

Tiga Vasto Lorde yang lain segera menyambar Grimmjow dan dengan mudah dibinasakan oleh Espada berambut biru itu.

"Lemah," Grimmjow lalu memeriksa sekitarnya, tidak ada tanda dari Hollow kasta tertinggi itu lagi.

Szayel kemudian menghampiri bocah berambut hijau yang sekarang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya dan meringkuk ketakutan. Sinar keemasan dari perisai Orihime pecah dan ketiga peri kembali ke jepit rambutnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Orihime berlutut di tanah lalu menyentuh tubuh bocah tersebut.

Benar kata Ulquiorra, bocah itu memang Arrancar karena Orihime bisa melihat sisa topeng Hollow berbentuk tengkorak pecah yang imut di atas kepalanya.

Orihime bisa mendengar suara sesengukan. Oh, bocah itu menangis karena ketakutan…?

"Tidak apa-apa, Vasto Lorde itu sudah pergi…" Orihime mencoba menenangkannya.

Bocah berambut hijau kemudian mengangkat mukanya dan mata abu-abu kecoklatan itu memandang Orihime bingung.

"K-kalian siapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku Orihime Inoue. Yang berambut hitam di sebelahku ini Ulquiorra. Espada berambut biru di belakangmu namanya Grimmjow, dan yang sedang sibuk mencatat itu bernama Szayel. Siapa kamu?" Orihime bertanya ramah.

"Nel."

Szayel tak sengaja menjatuhkan catatan berharganya ke tanah. 'Nel?'

"Nel-chan… mengapa kamu bisa ada di sini? Apa kamu tinggal di Hutan Menos ini?" Orihime bertanya lagi.

Grimmjow mengamati bocah Arrancar itu dengan bosan. Ulquiorra hanya terus mengamati Nel.

"Nel tidak tahu. Setelah Nel membuka mata, Nel ada di hutan ini. Nel terpisah dengan Pesche dan Dondochakka saat ada badai pasir…" Nel menjawab pertanyaan Orihime.

Orihime memandangi Nel dengan tatapan cemas. "Apa kamu terluka, Nel-chan?"

"… kaki Nel luka, tapi tidak apa-apa. Nel bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri…" jawaban dari Arrancar berambut hijau itu membuat Grimmjow tertawa.

"Hahaha! Jangan bercanda, bocah! Tidak ada Arrancar selain Emospada yang bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri!" Grimmjow tertawa lagi.

Cairan berkilauan lalu jatuh ke luka yang ada di kaki Nel. Perlahan luka itu lenyap dan mata sapphire Grimmjow memandangnya terkejut.

"Oi… b-bocah…" Grimmjow masih terkejut.

Ulquiorra tidak bicara apapun. Szayel menaikkan kacamatanya dan mengambil catatannya yang jatuh kemudian melanjutkan untuk mencatat.

'Rambut hijau… dan corak merah di wajahnya itu… dia Neliel Tu Oderschvank!' Szayel sedikit shock dengan pertemuan kembali ini. Dulu sekali, Neliel adalah Espada. Masih teringat jelas di ingatannya saat Nnoitra melempar tubuh bocah itu dari atas kubah Las Noches setelah Quinto Espada berhasil mengalahkannya. Szayel dan Nnoitra hanya tertegun saat melihat kabut pink yang menyelimuti tubuh Neliel dan seketika mengubahnya menjadi sosok anak kecil. Mereka berdua mengira riwayat Neliel sudah tamat di antara ganasnya padang pasir Hueco Mundo, namun sekarang dia kembali bertemu dengan Neliel?

Neliel Tu Oderschvank… Tercera Espada yang tangguh, walaupun dia seorang perempuan.

Salah satu pasukan terdepan kepercayaan Aizen, yang cantik namun juga mematikan.

… dan juga kawan lama dari Szayel, yang dia khianati hanya demi sebuah percobaan.

Mata sapphire Grimmjow teralihkan pada cairan berkilauan yang melumuri luka Nel yang sekarang kian menutup. Disentuhnya cairan itu dengan jemarinya. "Hei, bocah… cairan apa ini?"

Nel tertawa polos. "Itu… ingus Nel."

Dan Grimmjow menjerit karena jijik.

* * *

Nnoitra terbangun dari tidurnya begitu mendengar suara Yammy yang menggelegar. Espada jangkung itu menggeram kesal dan mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

"Berisik sekali, Yammy!" Nnoitra protes.

"L-lihat siapa yang datang bersama Orihime!" Yammy sedikit terbata-bata.

Quinto Espada kemudian berdiri dan keluar dari tendanya. Dia bisa melihat gadis berambut orange itu berjalan bersama dengan Ulquiorra, Grimmjow dan juga Szayel. Apa yang diributkan oleh Yammy?

"Pet-sama bersama dengan tiga Espada." Nnoitra berkomentar.

"Lihat siapa yang digandeng Orihime!" Espada berbadan besar itu akhirnya terdengar kesal.

Mata violet gelap Nnoitra melebar saat melihat sosok mungil berambut hijau yang digandeng Orihime itu. Corak merah di bawah mata itu… hanya satu Arrancar di Hueco Mundo yang memilikinya.

"Neliel…?" Nnoitra seakan kehilangan oksigen untuk beberapa detik dan mulutnya menganga.

'Dia masih hidup?'

"Wah, dari reiatsunya aku yakin itu Neliel! Tapi mengapa dia berada dalam tubuh bocah seperti itu?" Yammy bertanya sendiri.

Rival abadi Nnoitra itu, kembali?

Mantan Tercera Espada yang dulu dikalahkannya dengan sedikit 'bantuan' dari Szayel itu, sekarang bersama dengan Orihime?

Neliel memang rival, tapi…

… jauh di lubuk hatinya, Nnoitra merindukan Espada berambut hijau itu.

Nel yang polos terlihat senang dengan tempat yang sekarang dikunjunginya ini. Tempat yang indah. Orihime tidak mau membiarkan Arrancar seperti Nel hidup di Hutan Menos seorang diri, sehingga gadis baik hati itu mengajaknya ikut bersamanya. Orihime pun berencana untuk membawa bocah berambut hijau itu kembali ke Las Noches. Masalah izin pada Aizen, pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu yakin dia pasti bisa mengurusnya.

"Tempat ini bagus sekali, Orihime-chan! Nel senang!" Nel menyeringai khas anak kecil, membuat Orihime tersenyum.

Ulquiorra yang melihat senyuman terlukis di wajah Orihime pun, sekarang ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Neliel."

Nnoitra berdiri di hadapan mereka berlima. Seringaian yang sudah jarang dikeluarkannya jika di dekat Orihime itu, kali ini ditujukan pada Nel.

Nel bergidik ngeri lalu bersembunyi di belakang Orihime. "O-Orihime-chan…"

Mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar. "Kamu mengenalnya, Nnoitra?"

"Walaupun berada dalam tubuh bocah, sekali lihat aku tahu kalau dia adalah Neliel. Mantan Tercera Espada yang sempat menghilang," jawab Nnoitra.

Kali ini Orihime yang terkejut. 'Nel-chan adalah mantan Espada?'

"Nel adalah Nel! Bukan Neliel yang kamu maksud, Sendok!" Nel kecil berteriak sambil menggenggam erat rok dari seragam Arrancar Orihime.

Grimmjow yang mendengar teriakan Nel langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Szayel pun ikut terkikik pelan. Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa katamu? Sendok?" Nnoitra malu berat, wajahnya memerah.

"Tiang listrik!" Nel berkata lagi.

Grimmjow tertawa makin keras.

"Kubunuh kau, bocah!" Nnoitra menggeram kesal dan lengan panjangnya segera menyambar Arrancar berambut hijau itu.

Gerakan tersebut terhentikan oleh sebuah tangan.

"Bertengkar dengan anak kecil. Seharusnya kamu malu, Quinto."

Nnoitra kesal, tapi tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena tangan itu mencengkramnya cukup kuat. "Cih, jangan ikut campur, Starrk."

Hallibel lalu menjambak rambut hitam Nnoitra.

"Hei, Hallibel! Sakit!" Espada jangkung merintih.

"Salahmu sendiri terlalu kekanak-kanakan," Hallibel kemudian mengalihkan mata hijau cerahnya pada Nel, "… maafkan Nnoitra, Nel-chan. Kadang dia memang kekanakan."

Nel mengangguk malu lalu kembali bersembunyi di balik rok Orihime.

"Kekanakan?" Nnoitra menjerit hingga melengking.

"Diam." Suara rendah Hallibel seakan membekukan Nnoitra. Quinto Espada pun akhirnya memilih untuk diam.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Sepertinya ada yang harus menjelaskan tentang semua ini."

* * *

Orihime, Nel dan semua Espada berkumpul di tempat api unggun, tempat paling nyaman untuk berkumpul. Nel kecil duduk di sebelah Orihime dengan gemetar. Sedari tadi mata violet gelap itu memandanginya dengan tatapan benci, marah dan… duh, begitu rumit sampai-sampai bocah itu tidak bisa membaca artinya.

"Dia Neliel Tu Oderschvank," Barragan berkata datar. Tetua dari Espada ini pasti tahu siapa sosok makhluk kecil berambut hijau di sebelah Orihime itu, mengingat seumur hidupnya sebagai Hollow, Barragan tahu rotasi dari para Espada.

"Sudah kubilang aku Nel!" Nel protes.

"Nel-chan… coba kita dengarkan perkataan yang lain, ya?" pinta Orihime.

Nel menekuk wajahnya tapi akhirnya menyanggupi permintaan Orihime.

"Lalu mengapa Neliel bisa berada dalam wujud anak kecil? Bukankah dulu dia menghilang dari Las Noches, sebelum aku, Grimmjow dan Hallibel diciptakan oleh Aizen-sama?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"… terlebih lagi Neliel sepertinya hilang ingatan. Dia tidak ingat pada kita," kata Aaroniero.

Nnoitra mengalami dilemma antara harus menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra itu atau tidak. Dia tahu jawaban pertanyaan itu. Szayel hanya terdiam sambil memandangi sosok Nel.

"Sepertinya kamu tahu sesuatu, Nnoitra." Primera Espada melirik Nnoitra.

"Cih… walaupun aku tahu, untuk apa menjelaskannya pada kalian?" Nnoitra dengan cuek sekarang menggaruk kepalanya.

"Nnoitra, kamu pelit informasi!" Grimmjow protes.

"Peduli amat," sekarang Quinto Espada memakan daging sisa sarapan.

Nel memandangi Nnoitra, seakan mengetahui sesuatu.

"Nel-chan?" Orihime rupanya menyadari pandangan Nel yang ditujukan untuk Espada jangkung itu.

"… sepertinya Nel… pernah bertemu dengan Si Sendok…" otak Nel mulai mengingat-ingat sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Sendok', Neliel!" Nnoitra mengirimkan sinyal kemarahan pada bocah itu.

"Nnoitra, lebih baik kamu menceritakannya pada kami." Barragan berkata datar namun mengena.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Sebenarnya, Neliel tidak menghilang begitu saja dari Las Noches!" Nnoitra akhirnya buka mulut.

"Eh? Lalu mengapa dia bisa menjadi anak kecil?" Orihime bertanya kebingungan.

"… karena akulah yang membuatnya seperti itu," jawab Nnoitra sedingin es.

Apa?

"A-apa salah Nel?" Nel berdiri dan memandangi Nnoitra kesal.

"Karena aku tidak suka dikalahkan olehmu, Neliel… yang seorang perempuan." Quinto Espada mendesis.

Mata abu-abu kecoklatan mantan Tercera Espada itu melebar. "Kamu jahat sekali pada Nel!"

"Cih, bicaralah sesukamu, Neliel. Toh, kamu tidak akan kembali ke wujud aslimu," Nnoitra mengejek.

"… uhm, Neliel?" Szayel berkata pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu seperti ini," Octava Espada membuat pernyataan yang mengejutkan.

"Szayel? Untuk apa kamu minta maaf?" Zommari kali ini yang bertanya.

"… karena aku ikut membantu Nnoitra dalam usaha menyingkirkanmu. Maafkan aku." Szayel, mata emasnya memandang lurus pada Nel.

'Dasar Szayel. Aku lupa kalau dia dan Neliel sahabat akrab…!' Nnoitra menepuk dahinya.

Nel kecil kagum dengan 'pengakuan dosa' dari Espada berambut pink itu. Szayel memang lebih 'lembut' daripada Nnoitra yang disinyalir jauh lebih keras kepala. Mendengar Szayel minta maaf padanya seperti itu, Nel tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang bolong-bolong.

"Hehe… Nel memaafkan Szayel…" kata Nel.

"Szayel sudah minta maaf pada Neliel. Apa kamu tidak mau minta maaf padanya juga, Nnoitra?" tanya Hallibel.

"Jangan harap!" Nnoitra kemudian membuang muka.

Nel menunduk kecewa.

'Jika dulu Nnoitra memang telah melukai Nel dan mengusir Nel dari Las Noches… mengapa dia tidak minta maaf pada Nel? Pesche selalu bilang pada Nel kalau sudah melakukan kesalahan harus segera minta maaf.'

Lagi-lagi dilemma menghantui batin Quinto Espada.

Apakah dia memang harus meminta maaf pada Neliel karena telah mencelakakannya dulu?

Minta maaf pada Neliel?

'Yang benar saja.'

* * *

Senja pun menghampiri kedua belas peserta liburan. Nel sedang sibuk bermain dengan Grimmjow atas perintah Ulquiorra, bermain ilalang. Sexta Espada dengan lihai mencoba menangkap jenis rumput favorit bangsa Felis itu.

Ulquiorra terkikik melihat pemandangan langka di hadapannya itu. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez yang arogan dan liar, tampak sangat menikmati bermain ilalang dengan seorang anak kecil? Walaupun anak kecil itu adalah mantan Tercera Espada, Neliel, tetap saja anak kecil.

'Andaikan Gin-sama melihat ini, pasti akan seru jadinya…' pikir Ulquiorra.

"Tangkap, tangkap, tangkap, Grimmjow-kun!" Nel dengan cekatan menggoyang-goyangkan ilalang di genggamannya itu.

Grimmjow yang frustrasi karena tak kunjung menangkap ilalang itu, akhirnya punya ide lain.

"Lihat itu, Nel!" Grimmjow menunjuk ke arah kanannya, ke arah danau.

"Eh?" Nel menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Grimmjow tadi, otomatis menurunkan tangannya.

Grimmjow langsung menyambar tubuh kecil Nel dan membuat bocah kecil itu tertawa kegelian.

"Aku menang~!" Grimmjow menggelitiki tubuh Nel.

"Curang! Grimmjow-kun curang! Hahaha!" Nel tertawa girang.

Orihime yang baru datang menghampiri Ulquiorra, tersenyum melihat dua Arrancar yang sedang asyik bercanda itu. Nel tampak menikmati harinya, berbeda dengan Nel yang tadi siang dia temukan di dalam hutan, ketakutan karena sendirian di Hutan Menos.

"… Nel-chan terlihat menikmati bercanda dengan Grimmjow," ujar gadis berambut orange itu.

Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah Orihime. "Menurutku justru kebalikannya. Kucing itu yang terlihat asyik bercanda dengan Neliel."

Sudut pandang Orihime dan Ulquiorra selalu berbeda.

Seperti matahari dan bulan, pikiran mereka sering bertolak belakang.

"Hari ini menyenangkan. Aku beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Nel-chan," kata Orihime.

Angin kecil berhembus menyapa mereka dan membuat rambut Orihime berantakan. Ulquiorra hanya memandangi Orihime yang sekarang merapikan rambut orangenya dengan jemari lentik miliknya. Espada pucat itu bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya ini.

"… entah mengapa, aku bisa mengerti perasaan Nel-chan… dia sendirian setelah berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Berkelana seorang diri di hutan berbahaya seperti ini… aku bisa merasakan ketakutannya…" Orihime masih berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang tak kunjung rapi.

'Menyebalkan, mengapa tak kunjung rapi?' Orihime menggerutu kesal.

Kali ini jemari pucat Ulquiorra membantu gadis itu merapikan rambut orange tersebut. Tiap belaian dan sentuhan membuat jantung keduanya berdebar keras.

'Ada apa dengan jantung ini…?' keduanya berpikiran sama.

"Waktu aku baru tiba di Las Noches… aku juga selalu ketakutan. Aku jauh dari teman-temanku dan seorang diri di tempat ini… tiap hari rasanya menakutkan," Orihime berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran akan jantungnya yang aneh dengan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Apa sekarang kamu masih takut?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Orihime menggeleng. "Aku sudah tidak takut… karena kalian semua ada bersamaku."

Espada bermata emerald masih merapikan rambut Orihime sambil tetap mendengarkan semua perkataan gadis itu.

"… terutama kamu, Ulquiorra. Keberadaanmu yang bagiku… umm… m-memiliki arti berbeda daripada keberadaan teman-teman yang lain…" Orihime tetap berbicara tapi tidak memandang mata emerald yang sekarang melebar itu.

"Apa yang membuatku berbeda?" aha, warna merah itu kembali menghiasi wajah Orihime. Ulquiorra ingin lebih sering bisa melihatnya.

"Itu… a-aku… t-t-tidak tahu…" pemilik Shun Shun Rikka memelankan suaranya.

Ulquiorra selesai merapikan rambut orange Orihime yang indah itu, lalu menurunkan telapak tangannya di pipi Orihime.

"Oh… tidak tahu?" nada suara Ulquiorra terdengar usil.

NYUT!

Ulquiorra mencubit pipi Orihime, tidak terlalu keras tapi cukup membuat pipinya terasa nyeri.

"U-Ulquwyorra!" Orihime kaget bukan main namun masih sempat untuk mengucapkan nama Cuatro Espada sebisanya.

"Jangan membuatku penasaran, Orihime. Itu mengesalkan," kata Ulquiorra.

"… h-hei… shakiid…." Orihime protes lalu Ulquiorra melepaskan cubitannya. Pipi gadis itu tidak memar sama sekali.

"Kamu manusia yang menarik, Orihime…" kata Ulquiorra lagi, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Orihime.

Orihime menatapnya bingung.

Cuatro Espada tersenyum kecil. "Mau ikut atau tidak? Aku ingin mengganggu Grimmjow juga."

Gadis berambut orange itu tertawa lalu menyambut uluran tangan Espada pucat di hadapannya itu.

'Kamu memang manusia yang menarik, Orihime…' Ulquiorra bergumam dalam hati.

Keduanya melangkah mendekati Grimmjow dan Nel yang sekarang sedang menyepak kepala Espada berambut biru itu dengan kaki pendeknya.

'… kamu menarik hatiku.'

* * *

Chapter 14 selesai!

Amee : Gyaaah! Rencananya mau bikin short chapter gak taunya malah jadi panjang!

Grimmy : Bagus toh, giliranku muncul jadi banyak.

Nel : Yeah! Nel muncul juga di fic ini!

Orihime : Liburannya ternyata menyenangkan ya! Sayang besok hari terakhir…

Amee : Hohoho jangan kecewa Orihime! Chapter depan gak kalah seru sama chapter lain kok…

Ulqui : Ngomong-ngomong ya Author… aku suka sama chapter ini *senyum setan*

Amee : (Astaghfirullah walaupun senyum setan, Ulqui-kun tetep aja manis XD)

Grimmy : Heh? Biasanya kamu selalu marah-marah sama Author karena kamu OOC, Emospada.

Ulqui : Di chapter ini aku lumayan sering mengejekmu. Aku puas.

Grimmy : *kepalanya sudah berapi-api* EMOSPADA SIALAN!

Ulqui : *bersonido pergi*

Grimmy : Rawwwr! Jangan kabur kau! *sonido juga*

Amee : *menyeka keringat* Beberapa chapter ini Ulqui-kun super OOC. Maafkan aku ya readers… aku tahu kalian suka karakter si Cuatro Espada yang dingin…

Nel : Tapi kalau Ulqui-kun tetep dingin ceritanya gak bakal jalan, ya gak Author?

Amee : Kyaa~ Nel-chan pinter deh!

Orihime : Akhir dari bincang-bincang ini, jangan lupa review ya!


	15. Fire in the Forest

**Author Notes :**

Waaah updatenya telat DX

Beberapa hari ini sempet kecantol di fandom Harry Potter English kyaaaa XD (entah mengapa jadi suka sama DraMione pairing wekeke)

Balik ke OCD, ini chapter terakhir tentang liburan di Hutan Menos!

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Silahkan membaca dan jangan lupa review yaa :)

**Disclaimer :**

Kalo Bleach itu milikku, tiap hari Espada bakal liburan *Grimmjow gulung-gulung seneng*

Sayangnya yang punya Bleach adalah Bang Tite Kubo *Grimmjow menggulung ekornya*

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Fire in the Forest**

Masih di hari yang sama, kedua belas peserta liburan malam itu kembali berkumpul di sekitar api unggun. Makan malam ala manusia seperti biasanya. Aaroniero memilih hanya minum air putih karena siang tadi dia sudah 'makan' cukup banyak.

Orihime menyuapi Nel kecil yang masih kaku akan makan malam ala manusia ini. Bocah Arrancar itu tampak kebingungan saat Orihime menyuapinya sepotong apel.

"Apa ini, Orihime-chan?" tanya Nel polos.

"Ini namanya apel. Cobalah, rasanya enak!" Orihime menyodorkan buah tersebut tepat di depan mulut Nel.

Nel menurut dan memakan buah putih tersebut. Senyum anak kecilnya langsung terlukis di wajahnya.

"Nel suka! Ini enak!" dasar jiwa anak kecil, Nel dengan manja langsung minta tambah.

Orihime menyanggupi permintaan mantan Tercera Espada itu. Gadis berambut orange itu tidak pernah menjumpai anak kecil di Las Noches. Kehadiran Nel memberinya kesenangan mengingat dirinya sangat menyukai anak kecil.

Lain cerita dengan Nnoitra. Espada jangkung tampak canggung dengan makan malam kali ini. Kehadiran Nel membuat sebuah pergolakan besar di batinnya. Neliel Tu Oderschvank, rivalnya sedari dulu, duduk dengan manis di sebelah Orihime, tanpa kekuatan dan dalam sosok yang menyedihkan. Jika ingin melukai, bahkan membunuh Arrancar berambut hijau itu, tentu ini kesempatan emasnya.

Entah mengapa niat tersebut tidak bisa dijalankan oleh sang Quinto Espada.

Mengayunkan Santa Teresa dan menghancurkan sisa topeng Nel, bukan pekerjaan yang sulit. Dia hanya perlu mengayunkan dengan tenaga lemah dan dijamin topeng itu akan hancur untuk kedua kalinya.

Mudah.

Tapi Nnoitra tidak bisa melakukannya.

Szayel mengamati Nnoitra yang sedang depresi itu dari tempat dia duduk. Mata emasnya bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa terjadi pergolakan batin dalam diri Nnoitra. Quinto Espada bingung, tidak bisa memilih antara menyelesaikan rivalitasnya dengan Nel atau mendengarkan pikiran terdalamnya.

Octava Espada mengetahui bahwa kebencian Nnoitra kepada Nel tak sepenuhnya dilandasi oleh harga diri. Nnoitra memang tidak mengakui sesuatu yang disebut 'emansipasi wanita' di lingkungan Las Noches, tetapi dalam kasus rivalitasnya dengan Nel ini, sepertinya ada faktor non teknis lain yang menyebabkannya.

'Nnoitra dan Neliel, ya…?' Szayel mulai menulis di catatannya.

Espada jangkung memandangi Nel kecil yang terus melahap buah apelnya. Mata violet gelap itu memancarkan ekspresi yang campur aduk, tapi Szayel sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan.

'… Nnoitra memang bodoh… rasa bencinya mengalahkan rasa cintanya untuk Neliel…" Szayel menghela nafas.

Hallibel dan Starrk menyantap makan malamnya dalam keheningan. Sepasang kekasih itu tidak berbicara apapun dan terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi dengan makanannya masing-masing. Jika melihat keheningan seperti itu, kadang semua tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dua Espada pendiam seperti Primera dan Tercera Espada menjadi sepasang kekasih? Apa mereka berbicara dengan telepati?

Ulquiorra tak jauh berbeda dengan dua Espada tersebut. Cuatro Espada makan dengan elegan seperti biasanya. Pikiran akan kejadian seharian ini menghantuinya kembali.

'Perasaanku pada Orihime…?' pikirnya, lalu mata emeraldnya yang indah mengamati gadis berambut orange itu.

Grimmjow mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Ulquiorra sehingga sekarang Grimmjow duduk persis di samping Espada pucat itu. Sambil meneguk jus jeruknya, Sexta Espada menyempatkan diri untuk mengamati Ulquiorra.

'Cih, dasar kelelawar pemalu… dari pandangan matamu pada Pet-sama… aku yakin Espada yang lain pasti juga sudah tahu kalau kamu menyukai gadis itu…' Grimmjow bergumam dalam hati.

Espada bermata sapphire itu lama-lama menjadi tidak tahan dengan tingkah kaku sang Cuatro Espada. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak tepat di tengah-tengah lingkaran tempat mereka semua berkumpul ini dan meneriakkan isi hati Ulquiorra.

Tapi Grimmjow sekarang mencoba menjadi seorang gentleman, yang tidak akan ingkar pada janjinya.

'Malam ini saat yang tepat bagi si Emospada sialan itu untuk mengatakan isi hatinya pada Pet-sama, karena besok kita sudah harus kembali ke Las Noches…' otak Grimmjow mulai memikirkan berbagai macam cara agar hal itu bisa terwujud.

Begitu Grimmjow memandang langit di atasnya, sebuah ide langsung menyapa dirinya.

'Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan…'

* * *

Setelah makan malam itu selesai, mereka semua tidak langsung tidur. Malam terakhir liburan ini rupanya dimanfaatkan benar oleh mereka semua untuk melakukan hal-hal yang kiranya tidak mungkin dilakukan di Las Noches.

Szayel kembali mengeksplorasi hutan Hollow tersebut dengan tujuan tak lain adalah untuk mencari bahan penelitian. Octava Espada itu yakin kalau Hutan Menos di waktu malam memiliki pesona tersendiri dibandingkan waktu siang hari. Dia berasumsi bahwa terdapat tumbuhan atau Hollow langka yang hanya muncul di malam hari.

Aaroniero dan Barragan tanpa ragu mengikuti Szayel dalam perburuannya malam itu. Barragan seharian ini menetap di kawasan perkemahan dan karena ini malam terakhir di Hutan Menos, Espada senior itu ingin mengabadikan segala sudut hutan tersebut. Bukan dengan kamera tentunya, Barragan akan mengabadikannya di otak. Jika Szayel dan Barragan punya tujuan sendiri-sendiri, sama halnya dengan Aaroniero. Espada tingkat Gillian itu memutuskan untuk menemani Espada berkacamata tak lain adalah karena ingin mencari Gillian lain yang kiranya memiliki kemampuan tingkat atas. Sepertinya, Novena Espada itu sudah merencanakan 'menu'nya jauh-jauh hari.

Yammy yang seharian ini menjadi sosok hiperaktif, seusai makan malam langsung tertidur pulas di tendanya. Zommari kembali bermeditasi dan Septima Espada akan tidur usai menjalankan kegiatan tersebut. Akan tetapi, Ulquiorra yakin bahwa Zommari akan segera tertidur begitu Espada berkulit gelap itu memejamkan matanya, karena seharian ini Zommari terlalu sering bermeditasi.

"Apa kamu sudah mengantuk, Nel?" Orihime bertanya pada Arrancar berambut hijau di sebelahnya.

Nel menggeleng. "Belum terlalu mengantuk. Nel bosan."

"Lalu Nel ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Orihime.

"Biasanya kalau bosan Nel bersama Pesche dan Dondonchakka akan main Endless Tag… tapi karena mereka tidak disini jadinya tidak bisa," jawab Nel sedih.

"Permainan apa itu, Nel?" Grimmjow yang mendengar perkataan Nel ikut menimpali.

"Kejar-kejaran!" Nel kembali bersemangat. "Satu orang dari kami akan berlari dan sisanya harus menangkap orang tersebut…"

"Cih, membosankan… permainan anak-anak," Grimmjow menggaruk kepalanya.

"Grimmjow-kun tidak asyik!" Nel protes.

"Permainanmu seharusnya lebih dewasa! Dasar anak kecil!" teriak Grimmjow.

"Nel bukan anak kecil!" Arrancar berambut hijau itu berdiri lalu berkacak pinggang.

Grimmjow menepuk kepala Nel, "Kamu. Anak. Kecil. Lihat wujudmu sekarang!"

Nel menggeram kesal mendengar perkataan Grimmjow.

"Menurutku Grimmjow lebih seperti anak kecil karena bertingkah jauh lebih kekanakan dari Neliel," Espada pucat berkomentar, dan berhasil membuat Grimmjow bersungut-sungut.

"Grrr! Hei, Emospada! Kamu yang mulai duluan kali ini!" Grimmjow berteriak kesal.

"Karena kalian berisik sekali. Apakah tidak bisa, semalam saja suasana menjadi tenang…?" Ulquiorra kemudian meneguk minumannya.

Grimmjow menyeringai. "Ya. Setenang kemarin malam…"

Nyaris saja Cuatro Espada menyemburkan minumannya. Mengapa nada perkataan Grimmjow tadi terdengar seakan Sexta Espada sedang menggodanya?

"Memang kemarin malam tidak ramai? Secara tidak langsung Ulquiorra mengatakan kalau kemarin malam ramai," Hallibel bertanya.

"Oh iya, kemarin kamu tidur cepat, Hallibel. Tidak bisa melihat sebuah momen berkesan bagi Emospada dan Pet-sama…" Grimmjow mendapatkan pemandangan yang menyenangkan: wajah terkejut Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

"Ahaaa… Ulquiorra dan Pet-sama? Ada apa?" Nnoitra tersenyum lebar.

'Hore! Kesempatan baik untuk mengganggu Ulquiorra lagi!' Grimmjow berteriak senang dalam hati.

Nel kecil tampak penasaran karena dia melihat semburat merah muncul di pipi Orihime dan Ulquiorra. Walaupun suasana gelap, Nel tetap bisa melihatnya.

"Ceritakan, Grimmjow-kun!" Nel terdengar antusias.

"Semalam Pet-sama tidur bersandar di sebelah Ulquiorra. Pemandangan yang sangat langka!" Sexta Espada menceritakan kejadian semalam.

"… dan mesra!" tambahnya.

Wajah Orihime berubah dua tingkat lebih merah. "G-G-Grimmjow! B-bukan seperti itu!"

"Oh ya? Tapi yang kulihat kalian berdua tidur pulas… aku yakin gempa bumi tidak akan membangunkan kalian… karena dunia milik berdua!" seringaian Grimmjow membuat Ulquiorra kesal.

'Kucing biru sialan…' Ulquiorra memaki dalam hati.

"Wah! Orihime-chan dan Ulquiorra… mereka sepasang kekasih?" Nel bertanya dengan polos.

"TIDAK!" Ulquiorra dan Orihime menjawab bersama-sama, dengan wajah yang sama-sama merah dan intensitas kepanikan yang sama besar.

Quinto dan Sexta Espada tertawa melihat reaksi penjaga dan tahanan itu. Wajah panik yang tergambar di wajah Ulquiorra sungguh berharga, amat langka!

"Kalian serasi. Ekspresi kalian sama," Hallibel kemudian tertawa kecil.

"H-Hallibel! Jangan berkata seperti itu!" Orihime semakin panik.

"Kalian salah paham…" Ulquiorra mencoba menjelaskan pada Arrancar yang lain.

"Salah tingkah ya, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow menambah panik suasana.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Jangan harap, Grimmjow."

"Kalian berdua selalu bersama… apakah tidak ada sesuatu di antara kalian?" Nnoitra bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"T-tidak ada, Nnoitra-san! Kami hanya seperti ini saja…" Orihime mulai gelagapan, tapi semuanya memang benar, bukan? Tidak ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua…

Mata hijau cerah Hallibel memandangi Orihime, lalu beralih ke Ulquiorra dan kembali ke Orihime lagi.

'Yang pasti segalanya sudah berubah. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu kapan itu akan terjadi,' Tercera Espada berkomentar dalam hati.

Sexta Espada menjadi geram karena Ulquiorra tak kunjung mengaku. Paling tidak Espada pucat itu bisa mengatakan 'Ada sesuatu di antara kami' atau kalimat lain yang bermakna sama. Apa sebegitu sulitnya untuk jujur?

'Emospada munafik. Hmm… tidak ada sesuatu ya?' Grimmjow kembali mendapat akal.

"Pet-sama, kamu bilang tidak ada sesuatu di antara kamu dan Ulquiorra?" tanya Grimmjow, mata sapphirenya tampak senang.

"I-iya…" jawab Orihime.

Grimmjow kemudian berpindah tempat duduk. Sekarang Espada berambut biru itu duduk di sebelah gadis berambut orange. Grimmjow tersenyum kecil pada Ulquiorra yang kembali tanpa ekspresi. Digenggamnya tangan Orihime, sontak membuat Orihime menganga dan memerah.

"G-G-Grimmjow!" Orihime panik.

"Santai saja, Pet-sama. Aku hanya menggenggam tanganmu," jawab Grimmjow.

Mata emerald Ulquiorra melebar mendengar perkataan Grimmjow barusan.

"Kamu bilang tidak ada sesuatu di antara kamu dan Emospada?" tanya Sexta Espada itu.

Orihime mengangguk pelan.

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow merangkul Orihime. Bukan, merangkul sepertinya kurang tepat karena sekarang Espada berambut biru itu memeluk Orihime dari belakang, layaknya memeluk kekasih. Mesra.

"Sudah lama aku ingin memelukmu, Pet-sama!" Grimmjow berkata polos seperti anak kecil.

Wajah Orihime memerah. "Grimmjow, lepaskan aku…"

"Tidak mau," jawab Grimmjow santai, lalu melirik Ulquiorra. Wah, Ulquiorra masih diam di tempat walaupun Grimmjow bisa melihat ekspresi unik di mata emeraldnya.

Ekspresi kesal… atau lebih tepatnya… cemburu?

"Lagipula Ulquiorra tidak protes aku memelukmu," tambah Sexta Espada.

Nnoitra tertawa. "Hahaha… tidak ada Aizen-sama di sini, kamu jadi bertingkah, Grimmjow."

Hallibel tidak mengatakan apapun, karena Tercera Espada itu tahu tujuan Grimmjow memeluk Orihime. Ya, untuk membuat Ulquiorra cemburu. Hallibel hanya terus mengamati Cuatro dan Sexta Espada tersebut, sambil menunggu Starrk yang tertidur di sebelahnya itu bangun.

"Bagimu aku ini apa, Pet-sama?" Grimmjow berkata cukup pelan, namun pertanyaannya ini mampu ditangkap oleh telinga Ulquiorra.

"E-eh? Kamu t-temanku, Grimmjow…" Orihime menunduk malu.

"Tidak lebih?" kali ini Espada berambut biru itu berbisik di telinga Orihime.

Orihime gemetar, terasa geli karena nafas Grimmjow mengenai telinganya.

"… kalau aku, Pet-sama lebih dari teman biasa…" lanjut Grimmjow kemudian dia kembali menggenggam tangan Orihime.

Nel mengamati tingkah Grimmjow kali ini dan mata abu-abu kecoklatannya memandang dengan antusias. Namanya juga anak kecil, melihat pemandangan seperti ini pasti memunculkan khayalan aneh.

Diciumnya tangan Orihime itu dengan mesra. Otak Orihime seakan berputar.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Orihime."

Nnoitra menjatuhkan buah apel yang ada di tangannya. Apa yang baru saja Sexta Espada itu katakan? Meminta Orihime menjadi kekasihnya? Yang benar saja!

"Grimmjow! Kamu serius?" Hallibel tentu tidak menyangka kalau Grimmjow akan berkata demikian.

"Cih, untuk apa aku tidak serius?" Grimmjow bertanya balik.

Orihime merona merah. Tadi adalah pertama kalinya Grimmjow memanggil namanya… bukan dengan ucapan 'Pet-sama' yang biasanya Espada bermata sapphire itu gunakan.

Mata Nel berbinar-binar. "Waaahh… Grimmjow-kun dan Orihime-chan…."

"Nel-chan! K-kamu jangan ikut-ikutan!" Orihime semakin panik.

"Keren…." Nel masih berkomentar.

"Nel-chan!" Ah, habis sudah. Si bocah Arrancar itu juga tidak menolongnya, justru kagum akan aksi Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra seakan membatu mendengar perkataan Grimmjow tadi. Dia meminta Orihime untuk jadi… kekasihnya?

… dan mengatakannya persis di depan matanya?

Yang benar saja!

"Ayo jawab aku, O-ri-hi-me," Grimmjow tersenyum kecil.

Orihime kehilangan kata-kata. Harus menjawab apa?

Grimmjow bisa merasakan reiatsu Ulquiorra yang sedikit terasa menyesakkan. 'Hampir sampai klimaks, nih…'

Bibir Grimmjow kali ini mencium pipi kiri Orihime.

"Jawab aku," perintahnya lagi.

Cukup sudah!

"… lepaskan Orihime, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra berkata datar.

"Tidak mau," jawab Grimmjow, dengan santai justru memeluk Orihime semakin erat.

Mata emerald itu memandangnya dingin. Sangat dingin.

"Sudah cukup," kata Ulquiorra lagi.

"Cukup apanya?" Grimmjow membalas.

"… cukup bercandanya," Ulquiorra sangat kesal, karena tangan itu tidak mau menjauh dari tubuh Orihime.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda," kata Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra yang sudah cukup bersabar, tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia berdiri kemudian menghampiri Grimmjow. Ditariknya tubuh Espada berambut biru itu supaya menjauh dari Orihime, dan usahanya berhasil.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Orihime lagi," Ulquiorra mendesis, lalu tangannya meraih tangan Orihime.

"U-Ulquiorra?" mata abu-abu Orihime melebar.

"… dia milikku."

Wajah Orihime kembali memerah. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Ulquiorra berkata kalau dia adalah… milik Cuatro Espada itu!

"Ikut denganku," Ulquiorra menyuruh Orihime berdiri dan begitu gadis berambut orange itu berdiri, Ulquiorra langsung bersonido pergi, membawa gadis itu ikut serta.

Tiga Espada yang berada di tempat tadi, terpaku.

"Ternyata…" Nnoitra memecah keheningan.

"… Ulquiorra…" Hallibel menambahi.

"… posesif sekali." Grimmjow mengakhiri kalimat tersebut.

Nel kemudian menarik jaket Arrancar Grimmjow.

"Ada apa, Nel?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Posesif itu apa?" tanya Nel polos.

* * *

'Apa yang sudah kukatakan?'

Pikiran Ulquiorra campur aduk. Masih teringat kata per kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya tadi…

'Aku, Ulquiorra Schiffer, mengatakan pada semua yang ada di dekat api unggun tadi, bahwa Orihime Inoue adalah milikku?'

Habis sudah. Apa yang harus dia katakan sebagai alasan untuk menarik kembali perkataannya itu pada semua?

'Aku pasti sudah gila.'

Ulquiorra terus menarik tangan Orihime, memaksa gadis berambut orange itu untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya yang lebar. Orihime sendiri tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Dia tidak tuli, gadis itu mendengar kalimat singkat yang membuat pipinya memerah itu.

"Ulquiorra? Kita mau kemana?" Orihime bertanya sambil terus menyeimbangkan langkahnya.

Cuatro Espada itu tidak menjawab.

'Ya Tuhan, apakah Ulquiorra tidak bisa memperlambatkan langkahnya!' Orihime protes dalam hati, karena langkah Espada pucat itu sangat cepat, membuat Orihime nyaris tersandung akar pohon seperti Grimmjow kemarin.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime berteriak kali ini, dan syukurlah, berhasil membuat Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya.

Espada keempat itu kemudian memandang wajah Orihime yang penuh kebingungan dan sedikit kekesalan. Disuruh berjalan dengan paksa, siapa sih yang tidak kesal?

"Ada apa denganmu?" gadis berambut orange mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Entah mengapa, Ulquiorra merasa tidak nyaman jika mereka berdua berbicara sambil berdiri, sehingga dia kembali menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya dan bersonido.

Begitu membuka mata, ternyata Ulquiorra dan Orihime berada di dahan pohon. Letaknya yang cukup tinggi memudahkan Orihime untuk melihat bulan dan bintang-bintang yang berada di langit dengan jelas.

"Well, Orihime…" Ulquiorra membuyarkan keheningan yang ada di antara mereka berdua sejak mereka duduk di dahan pohon tersebut, "…jangan salah paham."

Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar tidak mengerti. "A-apa?"

Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepalanya. "Perkataanku tadi."

"Umm… y-yang mana?" duh, melihat mata emerald sang Cuatro Espada yang memandangnya seperti itu, membuat Orihime seakan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kalau kamu adalah milikku," Ulquiorra berusaha keras agar wajah pucatnya tidak memerah.

Justru wajah Orihime yang memerah.

"… jangan salah mengartikan perkataan tersebut," Ulquiorra melanjutkan perkataannya.

Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon sambil terus mendengarkan Espada bermata emerald di hadapannya berbicara. Sekarang Ulquiorra tidak memandang wajah gadis itu dan berganti memandang ke langit. Orihime sedikit kecewa, tapi dia tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Ulquiorra, bukan?

"… kamu memang milikku. Kamu tanggung jawabku," Espada bermata emerald itu berkata lagi.

Cih, perkataan yang sudah pasti meluncur dari mulut Ulquiorra: tanggung jawab. Untuk apa Orihime berharap lain…

Tunggu! Berharap apa?

"Melihat Grimmjow memelukmu seperti tadi, aku merasa kesal. Kucing bodoh itu… seakan mengambil alih sesuatu yang telah diberikan Aizen-sama untukku," Ulquiorra berhenti memandang langit dan sekarang memandang Orihime.

Mata emeraldnya melebar kebingungan melihat reaksi Orihime. Reaksi apa itu?

Orihime memandang Ulquiorra tanpa berkedip. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang.

'Aku hampir melupakannya… kalau aku ini hanyalah tanggung jawab yang diberikan untuk Ulquiorra, dari orang yang tak lain adalah Aizen-sama…'

Rasa sesak apa ini?

'Aku hampir melupakannya… kalau aku ini bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Aku hanya tahanan dan Ulquiorra, hanyalah seseorang yang ditugaskan Aizen-sama untuk menjagaku di Hueco Mundo,' Orihime berpikir dalam hati lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Mengapa terasa perih?

"Orihime?" Ulquiorra mulai khawatir karena gadis berambut orange di hadapannya itu bertingkah berbeda.

'Orihime Inoue… apa kamu tidak salah? Kamu berharap Ulquiorra akan menjawab lain?' pikiran itu muncul di otak Orihime.

Orihime menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sekarang Ulquiorra mulai khawatir. "Orihime?" panggilnya lagi, sambil menyentuh pundak gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Ulquiorra…" suara Orihime terdengar pelan, "… bagimu aku ini apa?"

Cuatro Espada yakin dia sempat kehilangan asupan oksigen ke otaknya. Dia menjawab. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"… jawab aku," Orihime bertanya lagi. Sial, rasa perih itu makin terasa karena Ulquiorra tak kunjung menjawabnya.

Ulquiorra teringat akan perkataan yang sering diucapkan oleh Aizen padanya.

Ulquiorra Schiffer adalah Espada yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Orihime Inoue.

Menjaga.

'Dia tanggung jawabku…' Ulquiorra bergumam dalam hati.

Obligasi?

"Orihime… kamu adalah obligasi untukku… dari Aizen-sama."

'Sudah kuduga…'

Orihime mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum pada Espada bermata emerald, "Ha… sudah kuduga kamu akan mengatakan hal itu, Ulquiorra…"

Senyum yang dipaksakan.

Orihime ingin menangis.

'Oh ayolah Orihime, ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya… kesalahpahaman yang bodoh, sama seperti saat Espada itu menciummu!' batin Orihime kembali berteriak.

Ini memang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Tapi sekarang terasa berbeda, jauh berbeda.

Jauh lebih menyakitkan, menyesakkan.

"Jangan memberiku senyuman palsu, Orihime."

Suara rendah Ulquiorra cukup untuk membuat mata Orihime berkaca-kaca.

"Orihime?" Ulquiorra segera mendekati gadis itu, lalu menundukkan kepalanya agar selevel dengan kepala Orihime.

"… aku hampir melupakannya… kalau aku adalah obligasi untukmu, Ulquiorra…" Orihime sedikit terisak.

'Sial. Dia menangis lagi…' Ulquiorra memaki dalam hati.

Pikiran Ulquiorra Schiffer tak kalah kusutnya dengan Orihime.

"... itukah yang membuatmu menangis? Karena aku mengatakan bahwa kamu adalah obligasi dari Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra bertanya tanpa nada.

Orihime hanya mengangguk pelan.

"… itu memang benar. Kamu adalah obligasi untukku," lanjut Ulquiorra.

Gadis berambut orange itu memberanikan diri untuk memandang wajah Ulquiorra. Dia bisa melihatnya, garis-garis serius yang tergambar di wajah pucatnya. Kapan Ulquiorra bisa bercanda?

Tiba-tiba Cuatro Espada memeluk Orihime.

"Kamu adalah obligasi untukku…" Ulquiorra berkata pelan lalu menempelkan dagunya di pundak Orihime. Bibir Espada itu tepat di samping telinga kiri Orihime.

"… dan tidak boleh lebih dari itu… karena…"

Mata abu-abu Orihime mengerjap bingung, "Karena?"

"Kamu milik Aizen-sama. Bukan milikku." Ulquiorra mengakhiri kalimatnya kemudian mencium wangi karamel dari rambut orange Orihime.

Wajah Orihime memerah. Nafas Cuatro Espada itu bisa dia rasakan. Menggelitik namun terasa hangat.

"Tugasku adalah untuk menjagamu… tidak boleh lebih dari itu…" Ulquiorra mengatakannya dengan berat, karena ini sekaligus memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Kalau Orihime bukan miliknya.

Dia milik Aizen-sama.

Dan Ulquiorra, hanya orang yang ditugasi untuk menjaganya.

"Itulah mengapa aku mengatakan jangan salah paham… yang merupakan milikku, adalah kewajiban untuk menjagamu."

Rasa tanggung jawab Ulquiorra akan perintah dari Aizen-sama yang teramat tinggi itu, memang harus diacungi jempol. Kuchiki-taichou saja masih sempat untuk melanggar peraturan saat kapten divisi keenam itu membiarkan dirinya tertusuk Shinsou Gin demi menyelamatkan Rukia.

Ya, untuk saat ini Orihime hanya bisa tersenyum. Mendapatkan seorang penjaga seperti Ulquiorra, membuatnya tenang.

Cuatro Espada lalu mencium kening gadis itu lembut dan membiarkan mata abu-abunya bertemu pandang dengan mata emerald miliknya. Ah, dia bisa melihat semburat merah di wajah cantik Orihime.

"U-Untuk apa kamu mencium k-keningku?" Orihime bertanya terbata-bata.

"… supaya kamu tidak sedih lagi."

He… Espada itu menghiburnya?

"Terima kasih. Aku sungguh bersyukur karena kamulah yang diberi tugas untuk menjagaku," kata Orihime.

Ulquiorra hanya bergumam "Hmm" pelan.

Orihime mencium pipi Arrancar pucat itu.

"Untuk apa kamu mencium pipiku?" Ulquiorra tetap berupaya agar tidak salah tingkah.

"… supaya kamu tersenyum."

Ada-ada saja ulah gadis ini, Ulquiorra bergumam dalam hati. Dia akhirnya tersenyum.

Orihime takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Senyuman.

Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu kemudian tertawa dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Cuatro Espada itu. Ulquiorra kemudian bersonido dan ganti bersandar di batang pohon, sambil menarik Orihime mendekat ke pelukannya.

"… karena ini malam terakhir di Hutan Menos, aku ingin suasana yang beda." Ulquiorra berkata lembut.

"Suasana beda?" Orihime bertanya.

"Apa kamu keberatan, kalau kamu tidur di atas pohon malam ini?" Espada bermata emerald balik bertanya.

"Eh? T-tapi… kalau aku terjatuh-" Orihime menjawab namun sebelum menyelesaikannya, Ulquiorra sudah memotong.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menjagamu supaya tidak jatuh," Ulquiorra mengeratkan pelukannya. Dipeluk seperti ini, Orihime merasa hangat.

"B-boleh juga…" Orihime menjawab malu-malu.

Keheningan lagi.

Keheningan yang sama-sama mereka sukai.

Menikmati keheningan bersama Ulquiorra, itu sudah cukup bagi Orihime untuk membuat hatinya yakin.

Sama halnya dengan menikmati keheningan bersama Orihime, bagi Ulquiorra sudah cukup untuk membuat hatinya semakin yakin.

'Aku menyukainya.'

* * *

Nel membuat Grimmjow kerepotan malam itu. Arrancar kecil itu tidak mau pergi tidur dan justru masuk ke tenda Grimmjow, mengacak-acak seluruh isi tenda dan sukses membuatnya terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Di tenda itu hanya ada dia sendiri. Primera Espada dan kekasihnya sudah pergi, yang Grimmjow yakin mereka sedang memanfaatkan betul waktu yang tersisa di hutan ini untuk berduaan.

Sedangkan Ulquiorra tidak kunjung kembali setelah dia dan Orihime bersonido tadi. Grimmjow menduga kedua peserta liburan itu juga menghabiskan waktunya berduaan, entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Sexta Espada menghela nafas. Sungguh menyenangkan bila memiliki pasangan.

"Grimmjow-kun! Ayo main!" Nel tersenyum polos.

"Aku mengantuk, Nel. Besok saja sesampainya di Las Noches…" Grimmjow kembali memejamkan matanya.

Bukannya menyerah, Nel justru membenturkan kepalanya tepat di depan wajah Grimmjow, membuat Espada berambut biru itu menjerit kesakitan. Sisa topeng Hollow Nel itu tidak empuk!

"Nel! Sakit!" Grimmjow mengerang sambil memegangi hidungnya.

"Main!" dengan semangat Nel kembali mengajak Grimmjow untuk main.

Grimmjow menghela nafas lagi. "Baiklah. Setelah main kamu harus tidur. Oke?"

Nel menyeringai dan Grimmjow tersenyum kecil saat melihat Nel tampak senang seperti itu. Arrancar berambut hijau itu langsung naik ke pundak Grimmjow, minta digendong.

"Ajak Nel berjalan-jalan di sekitar Hutan Menos. Ya? Ya? Ya?" pinta Nel.

"Katanya mau main?" Grimmjow sedikit kesal karena sekarang Nel mulai seenaknya sendiri.

"Tidak jadi. Ayolah Grimmjow-kun!" Nel merayu lagi dengan mata memelas, dan akhirnya Grimmjow menyanggupi permintaan Nel.

Arrancar berambut biru dan hijau itu berputar-putar di sekeliling hutan Hollow tersebut. Sesekali Nel menarik rambut Grimmjow jika Arrancar kecil itu menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Sexta Espada sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Nel, namun mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga anak kecil…

Nel menarik rambut Grimmjow lagi, sangat keras hingga Grimmjow merintih.

"Sakit, bocah!" Grimmjow merintih.

"Itu!" Nel menunjuk ke arah atas.

Mata sapphire Grimmjow mengikuti ke mana arah jari telunjuk Nel yang pendek itu mengarah. Sexta Espada kemudian menyeringai.

"Matamu tajam juga, Nel."

Grimmjow dan Nel melihat Orihime dan Ulquiorra yang sedang duduk di atas pohon. Orihime menunjuk ke arah langit dengan antusias sedangkan Ulquiorra dengan setia tetap mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar pundak gadis itu. Walaupun gelap, Grimmjow bisa melihat bibir Ulquiorra menyunggingkan senyum.

'Wah, dari kemarin aku menemukan pemandangan langka terus!' Grimmjow berteriak kegirangan dalam hati.

Untunglah dia dan Nel sudah menyembunyikan reiatsu mereka begitu memasuki hutan, karena tidak mau mendapat urusan dengan Vasto Lorde. Eh, rupanya mereka justru menemukan pemandangan yang langka.

"Grimmjow-kun, mereka pacaran ya?" dengan polos Nel bertanya.

Grimmjow menghela nafas. "Belum."

Nel menekuk wajahnya, kecewa.

"Hei, Nel?" panggil Grimmjow, sambil tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke dua sosok di atas pohon.

"Ya?"

"Mau kerja sama denganku?" Sexta Espada kemudian menyeringai.

"Kerja sama apa?" tanya Nel penasaran.

"Menyatukan mereka," Grimmjow mengarahkan dagunya ke atas.

Nel menyeringai dan memperlihatkan giginya yang bolong-bolong. Grimmjow sudah tahu jawaban bocah Arrancar itu.

* * *

Di atas pohon, Ulquiorra bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Cuatro Espada itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil memegangi tengkuknya.

"Mmm? Ada apa Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime.

"Tidak." Ulquiorra memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar mereka lalu matanya kembali fokus ke Orihime.

"… tidak ada apa-apa…" jawab Ulquiorra kemudian dia menyuruh Orihime untuk melanjutkan ceritanya tentang bintang.

Ulquiorra merasakan firasat buruk.

* * *

Chapter 15 selesai!

Amee : Chapter yang cukup pendek! Maaf ya.

Ulqui : Lama gak update tapi hasilnya seperti ini aja… hmm…

Amee : Cih, beruntung kamu Ulqui-kun. Di chapter ini kamu nongol banyak.

Grimmy : Aku nongol cuma dikit!

Nel : Nel juga!

Amee : Hee… tim pengacau pengen dapet porsi lebih?

Grimmy&Nel : YA!

Amee : Chapter depan ya…

Ulqui : Oh, please… *menghela nafas, entah mengapa dia bisa merasakan firasat buruk*

Orihime : Untuk readers yang udah review di chapter 14, makasih ya! Author gulung-gulung seneng tuh.

Amee : Well, whaddaya think about this chapter? Review!


	16. Welcome Back, Neliel

**Author Notes :**

Akhirnya update juga! Berapa hari ya updatenya molor?

Keasyikan baca fic, jadinya lupa dengan segala kerjaan sebagai Author, hehehe

Maaf ya readers :(

Nah ini update terbaru dari OCD. Silahkan dibaca dan kalau berkenan monggo review.

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Welcome Back, Neliel**

Raut kekecewaan tidak bisa disembunyikan dengan baik oleh Grimmjow. Espada berambut biru itu tampak ogah-ogahan saat merapikan tendanya, tenda yang selama dua malam ini digunakannya untuk beristirahat.

Ulquiorra yang mulai membenahi tenda dari sisi yang berlawanan dengan Grimmjow, langsung saja memandang Espada bermata emerald itu dengan kesal.

"Ini sudah saatnya kita kembali ke Las Noches, Grimmjow. Aizen-sama hanya mengizinkan kita pergi selama tiga hari dua malam," kata Ulquiorra.

Tidak perlu mengingatkan pun, Grimmjow sudah tahu.

Liburan sudah selesai.

Dengan pandangan di mata sapphire yang seakan siap untuk membakar apapun yang tampak di hadapannya, Grimmjow tidak mengomentari perkataan Ulquiorra tadi. Grimmjow kecewa. Tiga hari dua malam di Hutan Menos, ternyata tidak membuahkan suatu perkembangan yang berarti…

…. untuk Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

Oke, Espada berambut biru itu memang mendapatkan beberapa momen langka yang kiranya tidak dapat ditemukan di Las Noches. Grimmjow geregetan setengah mati saat menyadari bahwa momen-momen tersebut sepertinya tidak diresapi betul oleh Cuatro Espada.

Hari pertama di hutan memang cukup menyenangkan. Grimmjow bisa bermain-main air bersama dengan Espada lain, untuk kali kedua makan ala manusia bersama yang lain, dan yang Grimmjow sukai adalah karena dia berkesempatan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin. Memang tidak bertahan lama, namun bagi Grimmjow, itu cukup untuk memuaskan dirinya. Problem utama adalah saat malam hari. Espada pucat itu dengan santainya menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas dengan Orihime. Oh ayolah, tidur berdampingan diterangi sinar bulan dan bahkan merasakan kehangatan dari sosok yang biasanya dingin, bukankah itu sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi 'pondasi' untuk menyatakan perasaan?

Sekali lagi, seharusnya.

'Benar-benar Espada yang tidak tahu diuntung,' Grimmjow mengejek Ulquiorra dalam hati.

Hari kedua di luar dugaan Ulquiorra mengakui perasaannya pada Orihime. Sayangnya bukan langsung dikatakan pada gadis itu namun hanya kepada Grimmjow. Sexta Espada cukup beruntung karena bisa melihat banyak ekspresi dari Espada yang biasanya memasang tampang stoic itu. Setelah bertemu dengan Nel pun, Ulquiorra tetap tidak berubah. Sama saja.

Malam terakhir di hutan mungkin 'klimaks' dari usaha Grimmjow untuk mendekatkan Ulquiorra dan Orihime selama di hutan Hollow tersebut. Duh, Grimmjow sampai harus dekat-dekat dengan Orihime, bahkan meminta gadis berambut orange itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Walaupun hanya sebagai pancingan agar Ulquiorra berani bertindak, tindakan Grimmjow tersebut jika diingat-ingat sungguh…. ah, memalukan. Espada bermata sapphire tidak tahu apa yang Ulquiorra dan Orihime bicarakan selepas mereka pergi meninggalkan api unggun. Saat dia dan Nel melihat senyuman langka itu terbingkai di wajah Espada pucat, satu yang Grimmjow yakini adalah bahwa segalanya mulai berjalan dengan lancar.

Sekarang Grimmjow sudah mendapat kawan, dan Sexta Espada hanya berharap semoga kerjasamanya dengan Nel bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

Semoga.

* * *

"Selamat datang!"

Gin Ichimaru tetap seperti biasanya: penuh semangat, eksentrik dan juga ramah. Senyum rubahnya itu tentu saja menyambut kesebelas penghuni Las Noches yang baru saja kembali dari Hutan Menos. Gin adalah orang pertama yang menyambut kedatangan mereka, tepat di pintu masuk utama bangunan megah itu.

"Kami sudah kembali, Gin-sama," Barragan menjawab sambutan Shinigami berambut perak itu.

"Melihat dari wajah kalian semua… umm, pasti liburan kalian menyenangkan! Benar?" tanyanya pada Orihime.

Orihime mengangguk. "Itu benar, Gin-sama! Kami sangat menikmati liburan kali ini," Orihime menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Dimana Aizen-sama, Gin-sama?" kali ini Ulquiorra bertanya. Aneh, karena seharusnya Shinigami berambut coklat itu menyambut kedatangan putri Las Noches kesayangannya.

Gin menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. "Eh… Aizen-sama sedang tidak enak badan."

Jawaban dari Gin ini tentu saja mengagetkan peserta liburan yang baru datang tersebut.

"Aizen-sama tidak enak badan?" Octava Espada tampak terkejut dan sekarang memandang Gin dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong pada kalian? Migrain, katanya." tanpa rasa khawatir Gin kembali tersenyum rubah.

Jawaban ini masih membuat Orihime dan para Espada tidak percaya.

Sekarang Gin menghela nafas. "Oh ayolah! Aku tidak bohong! Pagi ini Aizen-sama yang telah menyuruhku untuk menyambut kedatangan kalian karena dia bilang ingin beristirahat. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang membuatnya stress."

Sejahat-jahatnya Aizen, orang itulah yang telah memberikan Orihime 'kesempatan' untuk hidup di Las Noches, dan juga menjadi salah satu faktor mengapa tak ada satupun Arrancar yang berani menjahatinya. Orihime benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi kali ini dia khawatir dengan penguasa Hueco Mundo itu.

"A-apa kami boleh bertemu dengan Aizen-sama?" tanya Orihime.

Gin memandangi gadis berambut orange itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Ah… Orihime-chan khawatir?" Gin menebak.

Wajah Orihime langsung memerah. "Tidak, eh… umm… i-iya…"

"Jika memang demikian lebih baik kamu menemui Aizen-sama, Orihime-chan. Dia sangat merindukanmu," kata Gin kemudian.

Ulquiorra memaki dirinya sendiri karena tiba-tiba lubang Hollownya terasa perih saat Gin mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu.

'Untuk apa kamu merasa kesal, Ulquiorra? Sudah jelas Aizen-sama merindukan putri Las Noches yang sangat disayanginya itu. Tidak bertemu dengan Orihime selama tiga hari? Ah, itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat seseorang merindukan gadis berambut orange itu.'

"Umm, Orihime? Lebih baik kamu langsung menemui Aizen-sama. Kami akan bergantian menemui beliau setelah membereskan barang-barang," kata Hallibel.

Orihime mengangguk.

"Ulquiorra, seperti biasa kamu harus menemani Orihime," kata Gin.

Espada pucat itu baru akan menjawab 'Ya' sampai Grimmjow berdeham.

"Ulquiorra! Kamu juga harus membereskan barang-barang!" kata Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan kabur dan meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu! Sepersepuluh dari semua perlengkapan yang Espada bawa ke hutan adalah milikmu, jadi itu juga tanggung jawabmu!" Grimmjow menunjuk tumpukan barang yang berada di dekat mereka, yang telah ditumpuk oleh Espada lain selain Ulquiorra.

Espada bermata emerald menghela nafas. Perkataan Grimmjow ada benarnya juga. Selama perjalanan Ulquiorra tidak mendapat peran dalam membawa perlengkapan karena kedua tangannya berfungsi untuk membawa Orihime bersonido.

"Baiklah, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra akhirnya menjawab.

"Nel bagaimana?" Nel bertanya sambil menarik-narik hakama Grimmjow.

Suara anak-anak itu mengejutkan Gin. Matanya mencari sumber suara dan kemudian menemukan sosok Arrancar kecil berambut hijau.

"Eh? Siapa itu?" tanya Gin bingung.

"Itu Neliel, Gin-sama." Nnoitra menjawab dengan malas.

"… Neliel?" Shinigami berambut perak masih juga bingung.

"Dia Neliel tu Oderschvank. Mantan Tercera Espada," Szayel menambahi.

"Apa! M-mengapa dia bisa kembali ke Las Noches dan…. menyusut seperti ini?" Gin sedikit histeris.

"Ceritanya panjang, Gin-sama. Akan kami ceritakan nanti," kata Ulquiorra.

Gin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, baiklah."

Nel tidak begitu ingat dengan sosok Shinigami berambut perak di hadapannya ini. Senyum rubah itu sering muncul samar-samar di pikirannya namun jika ditanya Gin itu seperti apa, Nel tidak tahu pasti.

"Kamu ikut denganku, Nel. Barang bawaanku bertambah karena barang-barang sampahmu kamu ikut sertakan pula," Grimmjow memberitahu Nel.

"Baiklah, Orihime-chan! Ayo kita pergi ke tempat Aizen-sama. Mereka semua akan menyusul nanti," Gin lalu berdiri di sebelah Orihime dan menyuruh gadis itu segera berjalan.

Sebelum pergi Orihime menyempatkan untuk melirik Ulquiorra, dan wajahnya memerah saat ternyata mata emerald Cuatro Espada itu juga memandangnya. Duh!

* * *

Gin mengetuk pintu menuju ruang pribadi Aizen. Dia dan Orihime menunggu cukup lama sampai suara Aizen terdengar dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Masuklah."

Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka dan Shinigami berambut perak itu memasuki ruangan pribadi Aizen. Mata abu-abu Orihime terbelalak kaget saat melihat Aizen yang tampak cukup kusut. Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu tidak mengenakan seragam Arrancarnya dan justru mengenakan jubah tidur polos berwarna merah marun. Rambut coklatnya sedikit berantakan dan melihat dari wajahnya, seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Aizen-sama?" Orihime memanggil Aizen, ingin tahu apakah sosok Shinigami yang sekarang sedang berjalan menghampirinya dan Gin ini memang Aizen. Hei, dia berbeda sekali.

"Oh, Orihime? Kamu sudah kembali," Aizen menjawab dengan lesu.

Nada suara Aizen yang tidak bersemangat itu membuat alis Gin terangkat. "Aizen-sama? Apa ini memang anda?"

Ternyata bukan Orihime saja yang mengira demikian. Biasanya Aizen akan mengucapkan kata demi kata dengan intonasi yang tegas dan suara bariton yang cukup untuk membuat Orihime merinding, bahkan merona merah apabila itu merupakan pujian. Kali ini Aizen terdengar seperti orang yang kelelahan dan ya… kurang tidur.

"Kamu mengajakku bercanda, Gin? Tentu saja ini aku," Aizen tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Gin tadi.

"Aizen-sama tidak seperti biasanya," Shinigami berambut perak itu menambahkan lagi, masih dengan nada tidak percaya.

"… aku hanya baru bangun tidur," jawab Aizen.

Orihime langsung teringat. "Umm, Aizen-sama? Bagaimana keadaan anda? Gin-sama memberitahuku kalau Aizen-sama sedang tidak enak badan."

Aizen mengangkat bahu. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"… Aizen-sama tidak begitu baik," jawab Orihime jujur.

Jawaban gadis berambut orange itu ditanggapi dengan senyuman tipis. "Migrain. Sejak kemarin malam tidak juga hilang, walaupun aku sudah tidur."

"Perlukah aku memakai Shun Shun Rikka?" tanya Orihime. Mungkin saja Shun'o dan kawan-kawan bisa menyembuhkan Aizen?

Aizen menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Kamu cukup melakukan satu hal untukku, Orihime."

He? Tidak perlu memakai Shun Shun Rikka?

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Aizen-sama?" Orihime bertanya sedikit penasaran. Apakah gerangan yang bisa gadis itu lakukan untuk penguasa Hueco Mundo ini agar migrain tersebut hilang?

Aizen langsung saja memeluk gadis berambut orange di hadapannya itu. Orihime terkejut dan mukanya sontak memerah. Ada apa ini?

Gin hanya tersenyum rubah melihat mantan kaptennya yang sedang memeluk Orihime itu.

"Kamu hanya perlu menemaniku sebentar saja," Aizen berbisik di telinga Orihime, membuat gadis itu sedikit gemetar. Duh, suara bariton ini…

Mata coklat mantan kapten divisi kelima Gotei 13 itu bertemu dengan mata biru Gin. Seperti bertelepati, Gin langsung paham apa yang diinginkan oleh Aizen. Shinigami berambut perak itu pun membungkuk memberi hormat kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut, praktis meninggalkan Orihime berdua dengan Aizen.

"A-Aizen-sama?" Orihime sedikit terbata-bata, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Tiga hari…" Aizen bergumam pelan, masih tetap memeluk gadis itu.

"Eh?"

"Tiga hari aku tidak melihatmu di Las Noches, dan aku merindukanmu."

Orihime bisa mendengar bunyi terompet yang sangat keras di kepalanya. Wajahnya berubah tiga tingkat lebih merah. Gadis itu bisa merasakan tangannya gemetar.

"B-bukannya Aizen-sama… s-sakit?" Orihime membiarkan mulutnya berkata apapun yang bisa membunuh atmosfer yang tidak biasa ini.

Aizen tersenyum kecil. "Ah, itu memang benar. Migrain. Sebentar lagi juga hilang."

"Setahuku… anda harus beristirahat…" gadis berambut orange itu jadi sedikit bingung.

"Hahaha… lama kelamaan kamu seperti Gin, Orihime. Dia juga selalu menyuruhku untuk beristirahat."

Aizen akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya yang telah berhasil membuat jantung Orihime berdebar-debar itu. Sebelum berbalik pergi, dia mencium pipi putri Las Noches itu.

"Selamat datang kembali," kata Aizen.

Orihime mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ah, dia tidak bisa memandang mata coklat itu… terlalu… duh, menghanyutkan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi tidur dulu. Kita bertemu lagi setelah makan siang," Aizen berkata lagi.

"I-iya, Aizen-sama…" jawab Orihime.

Begitu Shinigami berambut coklat itu berbalik pergi ke kamar tidurnya, Orihime langsung terduduk di lantai marmer di kamar tersebut. Wajahnya merah padam dan nafasnya tidak teratur. Duh, Aizen memang seorang womanizer…

Hanya beberapa kalimat singkat dan itu langsung membuatnya berdebar-debar.

Suara bariton itu selalu membuatnya terbius.

Ya, memang Aizen seorang womanizer.

* * *

Orihime langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur queen size miliknya. Ah, setelah beberapa hari tidak berbaring di tempat nyaman itu, Orihime sedikit merasa rindu. Sewaktu di Hutan Menos, tiap malam Orihime selalu tidur dengan, umm…

… Ulquiorra.

Cuatro Espada itulah yang selalu tidur di sebelah atau di dekatnya, menjaga dan juga menenangkannya sepanjang malam. Dari sepuluh Espada yang ikut dengannya, Ulquiorra-lah satu-satunya Espada yang selalu setia bersamanya.

Orihime membenamkan kepalanya di salah satu bantal empuk miliknya. Wajah gadis itu mulai memerah lagi tiap memikirkan Ulquiorra.

'Tidak boleh, tidak boleh! Ulquiorra hanyalah Espada yang ditugasi untuk menjagaku…' Orihime memaki dirinya sendiri.

Malam itu Ulquiorra mengatakannya, bukan? Espada pucat itu hanya menganggap Orihime adalah obligasi untuknya, tidak lebih.

"Benar. Tidak boleh."

Setelah berkata demikian, Orihime tertidur.

Di lain tempat, Ulquiorra baru saja selesai merapikan semua perlengkapan dan sekarang Cuatro Espada itu keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan santai ke kamar Espada keenam.

"Grimmjow, aku sudah selesai dengan semua." Ulquiorra melapor begitu kakinya melangkah melewati ambang pintu kamar Grimmjow.

Mata emeraldnya memandang sosok Grimmjow dan Nel yang sedang asyik bercanda. Kamar tersebut tak ubahnya kapal pecah. Berantakan bukan main. Tangan Ulquiorra terasa gatal untuk segera membereskan semua itu. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa beristirahat di kamar seperti ini?

"Kena kau, Nel!" Grimmjow menangkap Nel yang berlarian kesana-kemari.

Nel tertawa.

Ulquiorra kemudian berdeham. Mata sapphire Grimmjow kemudian menemukan sosok Espada pucat itu, berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa ekspresi.

"Yo, Ulquiorra!" sapanya.

"… aku sudah selesai membereskan semuanya. Ugh, inikah yang kamu sebut kamar?" Ulquiorra mengamati seluruh isi kamar Grimmjow. Duh, tak ada satu pun titik yang luput dari kata 'berantakan'.

Wajah Grimmjow memerah. "Bukan seperti itu, Ulquiorra! Aku sudah selesai merapikan semuanya sampai bocah satu ini," Grimmjow mengangkat Nel dan memperlihatkannya pada Ulquiorra, "… datang dan membuat semuanya berantakan."

"Oh," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Jangan menyalahkan Nel! Sebelum Nel datang, kamar ini memang sudah berantakan!" Nel membela diri dan berontak.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. 'Sudah kuduga.'

"Hei Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow tiba-tiba berkata dengan manis dan dengan pandangan mata yang tidak biasa.

"Apa?" Ulquiorra menjawab dengan ketus. Duh, bagaimana tidak kesal, tadi Grimmjow menyuruhnya supaya merapikan semua perlengkapan dan ternyata Espada berambut biru itu belum melakukan apapun?

"Tidakkah kamu ingin membantuku?" sekarang Grimmjow menyeringai.

Ulquiorra membalikkan badan. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Cuatro Espada pergi setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu dengan cukup keras.

"Ulquiorra sedang bad mood," Nel berkomentar.

"Memang kamu tahu artinya bad mood, Nel?" Grimmjow bertanya pada Arrancar kecil itu.

"Perasaannya sedang tidak karuan? Kesal? Pasti gara-gara Grimmjow-kun," Nel menebak.

"Cih, seenaknya saja menuduhku. Ulquiorra itu selalu begitu," Grimmjow kembali membela diri.

"Hmm…" Nel melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Grimmjow dan entah karena kesadaran sendiri, Arrancar berambut hijau itu membantu merapikan kamar Grimmjow.

"Nel tidak suka melihat Ulquiorra seperti itu. Kira-kira apa yang bisa membuatnya tidak bad mood lagi?" tanya Nel.

"Hanya satu, kamu pasti tahu apa itu…" Sexta Espada merenggangkan ototnya sebelum mengangkat bungkusan besar di lantai.

Orihime.

"Eh… Nel punya akal…" mantan Tercera Espada itu menyuruh Grimmjow mendekatkan telinganya, lalu begitu Grimmjow sudah ada di sebelahnya, dia segera membisikkan ide tersebut.

"Tidak salah aku mengajakmu dalam misi ini, Nel!"

* * *

Setelah makan siang, Orihime, semua Espada dan juga Nel menghadap Aizen di ruang tahta. Keadaan Aizen sudah lebih baik karena dia sudah memperoleh tidur cukup dan mungkin… karena sudah bertemu dengan Orihime. Seperti biasa, penguasa Hueco Mundo itu duduk dengan menyangga dagu menggunakan tangan kanannya. Mata coklatnya terpatri pada kedua belas orang di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana liburan kalian, Espada?" tanya Aizen.

"Menyenangkan, Aizen-sama. Terima kasih atas izinnya," jawab Hallibel.

Aizen tersenyum tipis. "Hmm. Sudah kuduga. Hutan Menos memang tempat yang menarik."

Begitu Aizen melihat sosok Arrancar berambut hijau yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Orihime, alisnya langsung terangkat. Itu sosok yang penuh nostalgia…

"Apakah itu kau, Neliel?" Aizen menebak.

Nel bergidik mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya itu. Arrancar kecil itu sedikit takut dan bersembunyi di belakang rok Orihime, mata abu-abu kecoklatannya memandang Aizen malu-malu. Orihime tertawa kecil.

"Jangan takut, Nel-chan. Dia Aizen-sama, orang yang telah menciptakanmu," kata Orihime, berupaya menenangkannya.

Aizen terkejut dengan reaksi Nel dan sekarang memandang ke arah Szayel. "Szayel, mengapa Neliel seperti tidak mengenalku?"

Espada berambut pink tidak menyangka bahwa Aizen akan bertanya langsung padanya seperti ini. Dengan sedikit terbata-bata akhirnya dia menjawab, "… Neliel kehilangan ingatannya, Aizen-sama."

"Mengapa bisa?" tanya Aizen lagi.

"Itu…" Szayel melirik ke arah Nnoitra. Quinto Espada itu membuka mulutnya, namun kemudian menutupnya lagi. Ah, ternyata keduanya sama-sama ragu untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya…

"Szayel dan Nnoitra, ceritakan padaku apa yang kalian tahu. Jangan hanya berpandangan seperti itu," suara bariton Aizen memotong upaya telepati antar dua Espada tadi.

Espada yang lain hanya terdiam, begitu pula dengan Orihime dan Nel.

"… Neliel jadi seperti itu… karena perbuatanku, Aizen-sama…" Nnoitra akhirnya mengaku.

"… dan sedikit campur tanganku, Aizen-sama…" Szayel menambahkan.

Aizen kemudian berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya dan bershunpo turun. Dalam satu kedipan mata, penguasa Hueco Mundo itu sudah berdiri di depan Quinto dan Octava Espada.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Aizen bertanya lagi dan terdengar tidak sabar.

"… karena Nnoitra selalu tidak bisa mengalahkan Neliel, aku membantunya dengan alat buatanku, yang saat itu menciptakan ilusi sehingga membuat Neliel sedikit kebingungan dan lengah. Nnoitra berhasil." Szayel menunduk sambil mengatakannya.

"… Neliel terkurung dalam sosok menyedihkan itu karena aku telah menghancurkan sebagian topeng Hollownya, Aizen-sama. Awalnya aku ingin dia mati, tapi ternyata dia justru mengecil," Nnoitra berkata tanpa memandang Aizen.

Apa mereka sudah tidak peduli akan nasib mereka?

"Hmm…" sekarang Aizen berjalan mendekati Nel dan Orihime. Shinigami berambut coklat itu kemudian berlutut di hadapan Nel, menyejajarkan matanya hingga bertemu dengan mata Arrancar berambut hijau itu.

Nel hanya mengedipkan matanya. Jika diperhatikan lebih rinci, wajah Nel sedikit memerah. Hahaha, tentu saja karena wajahnya cukup dekat dengan Aizen.

"Neliel," panggil Aizen tegas, "… apa kamu sudah tidak ingat akan masa lalumu?"

Arrancar berambut hijau itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Aizen menyentuh topeng Hollow Nel yang sedikit retak itu dan saat jari telunjuk Aizen menyusuri permukaan keras dari topeng Hollow tersebut, Nel gemetar lagi. Orihime buru-buru ikut berlutut di sebelahnya dan memegangi pundak Nel.

"Kamu takut padaku, Neliel?" tanya Aizen.

Nel tidak menjawab.

Mata sapphire Grimmjow melebar melihat pemandangan di dekatnya tersebut. Perlakuan penguasa Hueco Mundo itu sangat berbeda pada Nel. Oke, Grimmjow memang tidak pernah tahu seperti apa hidup di Las Noches saat Nel masih menjadi Espada jadi dia tidak tahu seperti apa perlakuan Aizen terhadap mantan Tercera Espada itu. Tapi, halo? Aizen-sama yang agung itu berlutut? Berlutut di hadapan Nel kecil itu? Ditambah dengan Orihime yang sekarang ikut berlutut di lantai bersama dengan Aizen… ah, seperti melihat ayah dan ibu bersama seorang anak. Pikiran yang muncul di otaknya ini membuat Sexta Espada itu terkikik.

"Mengapa kamu tertawa, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra bertanya pelan sehingga hanya Grimmjow yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Melihat mereka bertiga," Grimmjow menunjuk ke arah Aizen dengan ibu jarinya, "… seperti melihat sebuah keluarga."

Ulquiorra ingin muntah mendengarnya. Duh, ayolah! Keluarga?

Grimmjow yang merasakan otot wajah Ulquiorra yang menegang, sekarang menyeringai. "Duh, cemburu lagi, Emospada? Benar-benar kekanakan."

Ulquiorra langsung menyikut Grimmjow tepat di tengah-tengah perutnya. Espada berambut biru langsung merintih. Sial, itu sakit!

"Neliel, apa kamu ingin kembali ke wujud aslimu?" Aizen bertanya dengan lembut, agar Nel tidak takut.

Nel memandangi Aizen dan Orihime bergantian.

"Jika itu yang Nel-chan inginkan, katakan saja pada Aizen-sama. Semua pasti adalah yang terbaik," kata Orihime.

Akhirnya Nel mengangguk. Aizen kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku hakamanya, sebuah batu berwarna hitam dan terbungkus kristal. Orihime sudah tahu apa yang sedang dipegang Aizen sekarang.

Hogyoku.

"Pegang batu ini, Neliel. Sebentar saja," perintah Aizen. Nel pun mengiyakan dan saat batu itu menyentuh tangannya, sontak langsung bercahaya terang.

"A-Aizen-sama? Apa yang terjadi?" Orihime bertanya, sedikit panik.

"Itu reaksi dari Hogyoku terhadap wujud Neliel. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, seorang Espada menyusut seperti itu… Hogyoku pasti bisa mengatasinya," jawab Aizen.

Asap berwarna pink sekarang menyelimuti Nel dan ketika asap itu berangsur-angsur menghilang, muncullah sosok yang lain. Arrancar yang berukuran normal, rambut hijau sepinggang dan topeng Hollow yang tidak seperti mainan anak-anak lagi. Estigma merah itu masih ada di wajahnya. Jubah hijaunya berganti menjadi seragam Arrancar yang putih pucat. Orihime menganga melihat sosok Nel sekarang.

Inilah Neliel tu Oderschvank.

Szayel tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya terhadap Neliel. Kuat. Cantik. Baik hati.

Nnoitra membuang mukanya dan rasa bersalah itu kembali menggelayuti dirinya.

Grimmjow menganga seperti Orihime. Bedanya mata sapphirenya benar-benar tidak berkedip saat memandang sosok Nel kecil yang sekarang menjadi besar itu.

'Bocah ingusan itu ternyata secantik ini?' Grimmjow langsung memaki dirinya sendiri karena sempat-sempatnya terpesona dengan Arrancar berambut hijau yang sempat membuatnya insomnia selama di Hutan Menos itu.

"Aizen-sama…" Neliel segera menyerahkan kembali batu yang sempat menjadi sumber persengketaan antara dia dan Shinigami tersebut kepada Aizen.

Orihime dan Aizen sudah kembali berdiri dan kemudian Aizen membelai pipi Nel.

"Selamat datang kembali, Neliel tu Oderscvank."

Nel langsung memberi hormat tuannya itu. Aizen tersenyum kecil lalu melangkah kembali ke tempat Nnoitra dan Szayel berdiri.

"Sekarang apa hukuman yang pantas untuk kalian berdua?" tanyanya datar.

Nnoitra dan Szayel tidak menjawab.

"Apa sebaiknya kalian pensiun dari Espada?" tanya Aizen lagi.

Nnoitra tentu tidak mau, begitu pula Szayel.

"Ah… atau mungkin kalian kuhukum di Caja Negacion milikku? Tapi sepertinya jika kalian masuk ke sana, kalian takkan bisa kembali…" Aizen berkata dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

Ulquiorra mendengus. 'Aku saja butuh waktu seminggu, bagaimana dengan mereka berdua… ditambah lagi dua-duanya tidak memiliki mental yang cukup kuat… Sama-sama maniak.'

"Aku menerima apapun hukuman yang Aizen-sama berikan padaku," kata Szayel.

"Hmm…" Shinigami berambut coklat itu tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Szayel, lalu dia memanggil Nel dengan tangannya.

"Ya, Aizen-sama?" tanya Nel.

"Kamu yang menentukan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk mereka, karena merekalah yang telah membuatmu terkurung dalam sosok bocah," kata Aizen.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terbelalak kaget.

"Tapi…" Nel menjadi ragu.

"Sudah jelas bukan?" Aizen berkata datar dan hanya menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada.

Orihime bertemu pandang dengan Nel. Gadis berambut orange itu bisa melihat keraguan Nel di bola matanya. Nel tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kamu inginkan, Neliel." Nnoitra berkata dingin.

Mendengar suara dingin Nnoitra, Nel merasa kesal. Diinjaknya kaki Szayel dengan sangat kuat sehingga Octava Espada itu harus menahan diri agar tidak berteriak. Buku catatannya jatuh ke lantai dan dia mulai berkeringat.

Grimmjow bergidik melihatnya. Duh, sepertinya berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dari injakan kaki Ulquiorra. Diliriknya Espada pucat yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu.

"Apa?" Ulquiorra masih sensi.

Menghindari kemungkinan Ulquiorra akan ikut-ikutan Nel, Grimmjow hanya menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Sekarang Nel sudah berhenti menginjak kaki Szayel dan berpandangan dengan Nnoitra. Kekesalan tergambar di wajah cantiknya itu.

"Nel-chan…" Orihime berkata pelan.

"Kamu yang membuatku terkurung dalam sosok menyedihkan itu," Nel tidak sedang bertanya.

Espada jangkung di hadapannya hanya mendengus.

"Dan itu kamu lakukan karena kamu tidak terima jika dikalahkan olehku," Nel berkata lagi.

"Cih," Nnoitra membuang muka lagi. Memandangi wajah Nel seperti itu, membuat Nnoitra mulai kesal dan nafsu untuk mengalahkannya kembali muncul.

Tatapan Nel seperti predator yang siap untuk menerkam mangsanya. Dia marah.

"Aku membencimu, Neliel." Nnoitra bergumam pelan namun tetap menolak untuk memandang mata abu-abu kecoklatan milik Nel.

"Pandang aku!" Nel langsung menarik kerah leher Nnoitra, membuat Quinto Espada itu nyaris terjungkal jatuh ke depan.

Nnoitra masih saja membuang muka. Nel yang sudah sangat kesal akhirnya menampar pipi Nnoitra dengan sangat keras. Starrk yang sudah tertidur saja sampai bangun. Darah mengalir dari mulut Nnoitra, rasa nyeri itu tetap terasa walaupun dia memiliki Hierro yang katanya paling kuat di antara Espada lainnya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu, untuk kali kedua terkejut karena Nel.

Nel berbalik dan memandang Aizen. Ah, wajah Aizen cukup untuk menjadi bukti bahwa penguasa Hueco Mundo itu sedang terkejut.

"Aizen-sama… hanya itu yang kulakukan untuk menghukum mereka berdua. Terima kasih karena telah memberikanku kesempatan langka ini," kata Nel, suaranya gemetar.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa pergi sekarang. Terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungiku," kata Aizen.

* * *

Semua Espada pun meninggalkan ruangan tahta. Orihime, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow dan Nel menjadi orang yang terakhir meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ketika mereka berempat sedang berjalan di salah satu koridor, Nel menghentikan langkahnya sehingga tertinggal di belakang. Orihime yang bingung langsung menghampiri Nel.

"Nel-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Orihime.

"Aku tidak mengerti…" Nel bergumam pelan.

"Eh?"

"… hanya karena itu, dia berusaha membunuhku?" kekesalan terpancar dari nada bicara Nel saat ini.

"Nel-chan…" Orihime baru akan berkata, sampai Nel memotong.

"Apa salah… kalau aku lebih kuat darinya…?" Nel berusaha menahan air mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya agar tidak mengalir.

Benci. Benci. Benci.

"Aku tahu dia sangat membenciku! Aku tahu… tapi… apa itu bisa menjadi alasan yang tepat untuk membenciku? Apa salah kalau aku memang lebih kuat darinya!" Ah, air mata itu akhirnya turun membasahi pipi Nel.

Orihime segera memeluk Arrancar berambut hijau di hadapannya itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Nel menangis.

Grimmjow bisa merasakan nyeri saat mendengar suara sesengukan Nel. Selama ini Arrancar itu selalu bertingkah konyol dan kadang menjengkelkan, namun sekarang dia menangis?

Ulquiorra justru tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Neliel Tu Oderschvank menangis… karena kesal pada Nnoitra? Oh, tidak masuk akal. Dia mantan Tercera Espada, hanya karena kebodohan seorang Quinto dia menangis?

"Nel-chan… j-jangan menangis…" Orihime berbisik pelan.

Nel tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Nnoitra sangat membencinya. Seharusnya ini bisa menjadi alasan Nel untuk juga membenci Espada jangkung itu, tapi Nel tidak bisa melakukannya…

Dia tidak bisa membenci Nnoitra…

* * *

Chapter 16 selesai!

Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin Nel kecil balik ke wujud awal! Uaaah!

Apakah ada typo nyelip? Ngetik ini setengah sadar soalnya… hhe.

Di chapter ini aku mencantumkan hubungan kompleks antara Nel dan Nnoitra. Buat yang nggak tahu, Nnoitra yang benci sama Nel itu emang bener karena masalah 'pria di atas wanita' lho. Nnoitra tidak terima kalau Nel yang emang seorang wanita mengalahkannya, apalagi sampai-sampai menjadi Tercera yang ternyata melebihi dirinya yang waktu itu masih seorang Octava. Tite Kubo tidak menjelaskan mengapa perlakuan Nnoitra ke Hallibel tidak sekompleks sewaktu dengan Nel, walaupun untuk kedua kalinya Nnoitra harus menerima seorang wanita menjadi seorang Tercera melebihi dirinya.

Apa benci itu berubah jadi cinta? Hahaha no comment deh.

Bagaimana dengan di fic OCD ini? Hihihi masih rahasia ah~

Buat UlquiHime fans, maaf karena romance pasangan ini kurang…

Chapter depan aja, oke? *evil grin*

Btw, kuucapkan selamat buat yang lolos SNMPTN 2010! Semoga sukses untuk mencapai cita-citanya yaaa!

Akhir kata, ada yang mau review?


	17. Hello, Sneezy Ulqui

**Author Notes :**

Yahoo! Update terbaru untuk OCD!

Seperti yang sudah kujanjikan, chapter ini UlquiHime-nya lebih kerasa.

Hope you enjoy your reading and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Hello, Sneezy Ulqui**

Neliel Tu Oderschvank sudah resmi bergabung kembali dengan pasukan Aizen. Sesuai permintaan Arrancar berambut hijau itu, Aizen tidak memasukkannya ke dalam Espada. Nel tetap berstatus sebagai 'mantan Tercera Espada' dan kedudukannya sederajat dengan Espada yang lain. Dia tidak bergabung dengan Numeros, Fraccion ataupun yang lainnya. Dia hanya ingin menjadi seorang Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

Kamar Nel pun diistimewakan oleh Aizen. Mantan Tercera Espada itu mendapat kamar di menara kelima dan letaknya pun persis di sebelah kamar Orihime. Ini juga sekaligus untuk menjaga putri Las Noches tersebut. Nel tentu tidak menolak.

Orihime sendiri sangat senang atas kembalinya Nel ini. Teman perempuannya bertambah satu orang. Akhir-akhir ini dia beserta Hallibel dan Nel sering berkumpul bersama, lebih utamanya di kamar Hallibel karena jika di kamar Espada berambut pirang itu, Grimmjow tidak pernah berani langsung masuk tanpa permisi. Sexta Espada memang selalu sungkan pada Hallibel. Mungkin karena aura dari Tercera Espada itu berbeda, lebih 'dewasa' daripada Espada yang lain.

"Eh, Nel-chan… kamu Espada yang termasuk kategori 'senior' bukan?" Orihime bertanya di sela 'pertemuannya' dengan Hallibel dan Nel.

Nel mengangguk lalu memeluk boneka hiu milik Hallibel. "Iya."

"Seperti apa Espada sewaktu itu?" tanya Orihime.

"Saat itu belum ada Espada. Aizen-sama masih membutuhkan banyak Vasto Lorde sebagai 'bahan dasar' untuk menciptakan Arrancar, Orihime-chan. Dari Arrancar yang kiranya paling kuat dan sempurna itulah, lahirlah kami para Espada," jawab Nel.

Hallibel berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman itu, sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur. "… jadi saat itu kamu cukup sibuk?" tanyanya.

Nel mengangguk lagi. "Sangat sibuk malah. Misi kami saat itu adalah berburu Vasto Lorde dan membawanya kepada Aizen-sama. Apabila ada Vasto Lorde yang tidak sependapat, atau mungkin memberontak… kami terpaksa membunuhnya."

Orihime termenung mendengar jawaban Nel.

"… tapi tidak kerja sendirian bukan?" Hallibel bertanya lagi.

"Berpartner. Dan aku… bersama dengan Nnoitra," jawab Nel. Saat mengatakan nama Quinto Espada, wajahnya menjadi tegang.

Sepi. Orihime dan Hallibel paham maksud dari kesunyian itu. Nel sedang memikirkan rivalnya itu.

"Nnoitra ya? Hmm… dulu Nnoitra seperti apa?" Hallibel mencoba membunuh kesunyian.

"Dia… tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekarang. Selalu bertindak seenaknya, tidak peduli pada sekitar…" jawab Nel.

Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka menyadari kalau raut wajah Nel sudah tidak setegang tadi.

"… Nnoitra selalu menantangku bertarung, walaupun dia tahu kalau dia takkan pernah bisa menang," tambah mantan Tercera Espada itu.

"Oh? Kamu pernah bertarung dengan Nnoitra, berarti?" Hallibel tampak tertarik, "… menyenangkan sekali! Aku saja belum pernah bertarung dengan Starrk."

"Eh? Hallibel tidak pernah bertarung dengan Starrk?" sekarang Orihime terkejut. Apa iya, sepasang kekasih itu tidak pernah adu latih barang sekali saja?

Hallibel menggeleng. "Aku pernah mengajak Starrk tapi dia tidak pernah mau. Malas? Buang-buang waktu? Ah, kalau kita membicarakan alasannya, tidak akan habis."

Orihime tersenyum. Nel justru menghela nafas.

"Menurut kalian…" Nel kembali membuka pembicaraan, "… kalau dari rival… bisa menjadi teman atau tidak?"

Mata abu-abu Orihime berpandangan dengan mata hijau cerah Hallibel.

"Aha. Maksudnya kamu dan Nnoitra?" Espada berambut pirang mencoba untuk menebak.

Nel mengangguk, namun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya bisa, Nel-chan. Umm… Kurosaki-kun… dan Ishida-kun… walau keduanya sering bersaing dalam masalah apa pun… mereka tetap bisa berteman," kata Orihime.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Nel.

Orihime terdengar sedikit sedih, "Teman-temanku."

Apa mereka masih menganggapnya teman?

"Mereka kan laki-laki, berbeda kasus denganku. Nnoitra selalu menganggap laki-laki itu lebih baik dari perempuan. Di matanya, aku tidak pernah dan tidak boleh lebih darinya," Nel menggerutu dan sekarang menarik-narik ekor dari boneka hiu milik Hallibel.

Hallibel tertawa.

"Lho? A-ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara?" Nel menjadi bingung.

"Sudah jelas sekali, Nel. Apa kamu tidak bisa melihatnya?" tanya Hallibel.

"Melihat apa?" Nel semakin bingung.

"… Nnoitra itu suka padamu. Aku saja menyadari kalau pandangannya padamu berbeda." Espada ketiga itu membuat wajah Nel menjadi memerah.

"Bo-bodoh! I-itu tidak mungkin! Nnoitra selalu bilang dia benci padaku, bahkan untuk memandang mataku saja dia tidak sudi," Nel tidak terima.

"Kalau lelaki menyukai kita… dia akan semakin kesulitan untuk bertemu pandang dengan kita barang tiga detik saja. Dia akan merasa berdebar-debar. Nervous? Ah, iya… nervous." Hallibel yang seperti biasa, lebih ahli dalam masalah ini, mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata bijaknya.

Orihime teringat akan Ulquiorra. Cuatro Espada itu juga jarang sekali memandang matanya akhir-akhir ini. Hanya sebentar dan kemudian dia langsung membuang muka. Orihime kadang berpikir jangan-jangan Ulquiorra sedang marah dengannya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Nel mulai panik.

"Hahaha! Itu sesuatu yang wajar… mungkin sampai mati Nnoitra tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, tapi coba kamu di posisiku, Nel. Kamu akan bisa membedakan mata kebencian itu seperti apa, dan mata yang memancarkan emosi lain itu seperti apa," jika kerah jaket Arrancar itu tidak tinggi, mungkin seringaian Hallibel bisa mengalahkan Grimmjow.

'Mata yang memancarkan emosi lain…?' Orihime mulai berpikir.

"Memangnya seperti apa?" tanya Nel polos.

"Mata itu seakan berkata 'aku ingin melindungimu' atau mungkin 'aku menyayangimu'. Ayolah, mata violet Nnoitra memancarkannya dengan jelas!" Hallibel makin bersemangat.

Nel membenamkan dagunya di boneka hiu imut tersebut. "Kamu terlalu banyak membaca novel romantis, Hallibel."

"Ah. Lagipula bukan hanya Nnoitra saja…" Hallibel melirik Orihime, "… Ulquiorra juga kok."

Orihime langsung terlunjak kaget seakan-akan dirinya baru saja disetrum. Mendengar nama Espada bermata emerald itu… duh, ampun.

"Ulquiorra…?" Nel ikut melirik Orihime, "… oh! Aku mengerti….!" Dan Arrancar berambut hijau itu menyeringai.

"Orihime?" panggil Hallibel.

"Umm… i-iya?" ah, gawat… pikiran Orihime sudah mulai melayang jauh.

"Mata emerald Ulquiorra indah sekali ya?" goda Tercera Espada itu.

"A-apa?" Orihime kaget dengan perkataan Hallibel ini.

"… apalagi kalau mata tersebut memancarkan emosi lain yang kumaksud," tambah Hallibel.

"Cuatro Espada. Ulquiorra Schiffer. Penjaga dan pelindung setiamu di Las Noches," Nel ikut berbicara, "… ksatria berbaju zirah dan berkuda putih?"

Orihime positif wajahnya sudah memerah lagi. "N-Nel-chan… b-bukan seperti itu…!"

"Tuan putri yang dilindungi seorang ksatria. Wah, keren!" Hallibel memeluk bantalnya.

"H-Hallibel kamu terlalu banyak membaca cerita dongeng…" Orihime malu.

"Perlakuan Ulquiorra terhadapmu itu, bukan hanya sekadar menjaga saja, Orihime. Istimewa dan spesial jika aku harus jujur," kata Hallibel.

"Dulu di hutan Ulquiorra bilang… 'dia milikku'?" Nel ikut menggoda Orihime.

Aaargh!

"K-kalian salah paham! Ulquiorra… t-tidak bermaksud seperti itu…" Orihime mencoba membela diri.

"Hmm?"

"Dia bilang… kalau aku hanya obligasinya saja…. Dan yang merupakan miliknya itu… adalah kewajiban untuk menjagaku…" Orihime sedikit kecewa saat mengingat saat Ulquiorra mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Mata hijau cerah milik Hallibel melebar. Begitu pula dengan mata abu-abu kecoklatan Nel.

"Dia bilang begitu?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

Orihime hanya mengangguk.

'Memang Espada munafik,' Nel memaki dalam hati.

'Susah sekali untuk jujur. Cih, Ulquiorra…' Hallibel menggerutu dalam hati juga.

"Bagimu… Ulquiorra itu apa, Orihime?" Hallibel kemudian menanyakan pertanyaan yang dulu pernah ditanyakannya. Dulu sekali.

"Umm… Ulquiorra… eh…" aduh, bagaimana menjelaskannya…?

"Ayo jawab!" Nel semakin tidak sabar.

"D-dia t-temanku…" sepertinya Orihime membubuhkan sedikit kebohongan.

Sekarang Hallibel menoleh pada Nel, "… kalau Nnoitra untukmu?"

Nel terlunjak kaget. "N-Nnoitra?"

Orihime tidak mau kalah dan ikut mendesak Nel. Balas dendam. "Ayo jawab!"

"Dia menganggapku rival…" jawab Nel.

Hallibel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan dia terhadapmu, Nel! Tapi bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapnya!"

Nel memeluk boneka hiu itu semakin erat.

"Aku…" Nel mulai menjawab.

Dua perempuan yang lain hanya mendengarkannya.

"… aku… tidak tahu."

* * *

"Emospada!"

Ulquiorra menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dengan kesal. Apa tidak bisa, sehari saja Sexta Espada itu tidak mengganggunya? Apakah memang Ulquiorra tidak ditakdirkan untuk menikmati harinya dengan tenang?

Grimmjow membuka pintu kamar Ulquiorra tanpa perlu mengetuk, seakan kamar ini adalah kamar miliknya sendiri. Ulquiorra sudah meletakkan kembali buku yang tadi dibacanya di rak buku, dan Espada pucat itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku hakama, seperti biasa. Mata emeraldnya memandang kesal Espada berambut biru hiperaktif yang baru datang itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Menganggur?" Grimmjow balik bertanya.

'Tidak, kalau kamu tidak datang kemari, Grimmjow,' Ulquiorra menjawab dalam hati.

Ulquiorra tidak bersuara sehingga Grimmjow menganggap itu jawaban 'iya'. Ditariknya lengan Ulquiorra dan mereka berdua keluar kamar berbarengan.

"Ada apa ini, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra bertanya lagi, dengan nada yang datar.

"Temani aku," pinta Grimmjow, "… Szayel memintaku membantunya di laboratorium. Aku tidak mau berdua saja dengan Espada nyentrik itu."

"Itu bukan urusanku, Grimmjow. Jika kamu tidak mau sepertinya selalu ada kesempatan untuk berkata 'tidak', bukan?" Ulquiorra memutar bola matanya.

"Kamu tidak mengerti Szayel itu seperti apa… ini sudah kesekian kali aku menolak untuk membantunya. Masih teringat jelas saat dia meminta bantuanku kemarin… jika aku tidak berkata 'baiklah' dia mengancam akan memberiku estigma tambahan di wajah," Grimmjow menggerutu dan terus menarik Ulquiorra ke arah pintu pink di koridor.

"… hanya estigma. Apa salahnya?" Ulquiorra membalas.

"Masalahnya adalah dia mengancam akan memberi estigma yang persis seperti milikmu, Ulquiorra! Di bawah mata, seperti orang yang menangis. Aku tidak sudi!" Grimmjow benar-benar serius mengatakannya. Tak akan terbayangkan jika dia juga memiliki garis kehijauan di bawah mata seperti Ulquiorra! Arrgh!

"Aku juga tidak sudi, bodoh." jawab Ulquiorra.

"Makanya temani aku! Ayolah, jika ada kau Szayel tak akan berani memakan Fraccion-nya di hadapan kita. Paling tidak aku tidak akan mual di dalam laboratoriumnya," Grimmjow kembali memohon.

Apa boleh buat.

"Baiklah…" Ulquiorra akhirnya menyerah.

Grimmjow pun kembali menarik lengan Ulquiorra. Begitu sampai ke pintu pink unik tersebut, mereka tanpa ragu membuka dan masuk ke dalamnya dan menyusuri koridor panjang menuju laboratorium milik Octava Espada. Szayel memang memiliki tempat tersendiri, yang cukup jauh dari gangguan Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas saat akhirnya kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu besi besar bertuliskan 'Szayel's Lab'. Grimmjow membuka pintu itu dan sampailah mereka berdua di laboratorium Szayel.

Tempat ini masih sama seperti dulu.

Rak-rak tempat menaruh tabung dan toples kaca berisikan spesimen beraneka rupa, berderet rapi. Ada akuarium besar dan di dalamnya terdapat Hollow aneh yang seperti ikan hiu, tapi tiga detik kemudian kepalanya berubah menjadi sapi, dan kemudian kembali lagi menjadi kepala hiu. Menjijikkan, apa itu?

Meja operasi ada di ruangan besar itu. Warna hijau bak ruang bedah mendominasi wilayah di sekitarnya. Lampu operasi yang tergantung di atas meja tersebut, membuat Grimmjow menelan ludah. Menyeramkan.

Meja panjang di sisi barat ruangan, penuh dengan tabung reaksi, Erlenmeyer, tabung leher angsa dan apalah semacamnya. Empat diantaranya mengeluarkan asap berwarna pink dan masih mendidih. Percobaan yang tengah berlangsung itu diawasi oleh salah satu Fraccion Szayel, Verona. Cuatro dan Sexta Espada tak habis pikir mengapa si maniak pengetahuan mempercayakan percobaan riskan itu pada Fraccion yang jelas-jelas tidak berotak. Apa Szayel sudah tidak peduli jikalau nanti laboratorium ini meledak?

Teriakan histeris dan tidak bisa dimengerti dari Hollow-Hollow yang berada di kandang besi yang terletak tak jauh dari meja operasi, membuat Ulquiorra mengerutkan dahi. Hollow kelas rendah tersebut dikurung layaknya tikus percobaan dan jika melihat lebih rinci, wajah mereka seperti tersiksa. Sebenarnya apa sih yang Szayel lakukan di laboratorium ini?

Szayel Aporro Granz, Espada pemilik laboratorium 'nyentrik' yang mirip rumah hantu, duduk di meja kerjanya sambil menulis di jurnal. Tidak ada seragam Arrancar karena Octava Espada mengenakan jas laboratoriumnya. Yang membuat Grimmjow terkikik adalah karena Szayel membiarkan rambut pinknya diikat dan dijepit. Tampangnya seperti seorang penulis yang sedang dikejar deadline. Ha!

"Szayel!" panggil Grimmjow, membuat Szayel menoleh ke arah dua Espada yang baru tiba.

Wajah serius Szayel berubah menjadi cerah. "Ah! Kalian datang!"

"Bantuan apa, Szayel?" Ulquiorra tidak mau berlama-lama di ruangan menyeramkan ini. Semakin cepat, semakin baik.

"Oh! Bisa tolong bantu aku menyortir dan mengelompokkan spesimen yang aku dapatkan dari Hutan Menos? Tidak begitu banyak namun membutuhkan ketelitian. Fraccionku tidak akan sanggup membantuku," Szayel menunjuk toples-toples berisi spesimen yang terletak tidak jauh dari mejanya.

"Bagaimana kami menyortirnya, Szayel? Pengelompokkan berdasarkan kelayakan, ukuran atau jenis?" tanya Ulquiorra yang sekarang mengambil jas laboratorium bersih yang ada di lemari dan mengenakannya juga. Tidak lupa dia memakai sarung tangan karet. Mata emeraldnya mencari masker untuk menutupi mulutnya, namun dia tidak bisa menemukannya.

"… Szayel? Apa kamu tidak memiliki masker atau semacamnya?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ups. Persediaan terakhir dimakan oleh Lumina…" Octava Espada itu menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah Ulquiorra.

'Fraccion sampah…' Ulquiorra mengejek dalam hati. Akhirnya terpaksa dia tidak mengenakan masker.

Grimmjow sebenarnya malas, tapi karena dia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya, dia juga melakukan apa yang dilakukan Ulquiorra.

"Oh iya… kelompokkan berdasarkan jenisnya saja, Ulquiorra. Jika kamu mau, kamu juga bisa sekaligus mendatanya," kata Szayel. Dia kembali berkutat dengan jurnalnya.

Ulquiorra mengangguk.

* * *

Bagi Ulquiorra yang telaten, mengelompokkan barang ataupun semacamnya menjadi suatu pekerjaan yang cukup mudah. Ah, Szayel benar-benar seperti bajak laut yang berhasil menemukan harta karun di Hutan Menos. Banyak sekali yang diperolehnya dari hutan Hollow itu. Sialnya tabung dan toples spesimen masih belum dikelompokkan.

Sebaliknya, Sexta Espada mengerjakan tugasnya diiringi sebuah tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya. Benda apa ini, benda apa itu? Duh, tiap dia memegang sebuah tabung spesimen, mata sapphirenya selalu mengamati dengan jeli, cukup membuang-buang waktu yang Ulquiorra yakin Espada seperti Grimmjow takkan mengerti benda apa yang terdapat di tabung tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu senang mengumpulkan benda-benda aneh seperti ini, Szayel?" Grimmjow bertanya.

"Apa ya? Karena semuanya menarik. Untuk diteliti tentunya," Szayel tersenyum manis.

Grimmjow mengambil salah satu tabung yang ada di hadapannya dan dibukanya sumbat tabung tersebut. Aroma yang unik itu membuat hidungnya kembang-kempis. Manis dan segar.

"Ulquiorra…" panggil Grimmjow, membuat Cuatro Espada di sebelahnya menoleh.

"Hmm?"

"… manis," kata Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra nyaris saja menjatuhkan tabung spesimen di genggamannya. "K-kamu bilang apa?"

"Manis," jawab Espada berambut biru itu lagi.

Manis? Apa… atau siapa yang manis…?

"… tabung ini mengeluarkan aroma yang manis," Grimmjow menambahkan, kemudian dia menyodorkan tabung tersebut tepat di depan hidung Ulquiorra.

"… mana?"

Ulquiorra menghirup wangi di sekitar tabung tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba...

"Hatsyii!"

Szayel dan Grimmjow sampai terloncat saking kagetnya. Ulquiorra… bersin?

"He? Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow menjadi bingung.

"J-jauhkan itu dariku, Grimmjow! Hat-" Ulquiorra mundur lalu menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Apa ada yang salah? Wanginya kan enak, Emospada…?" Espada bermata sapphire itu kembali menghirup wangi manis tersebut. Dan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Dengan santai Grimmjow mendekatkan kembali tabung itu ke Ulquiorra.

"-ttsssyi!"

Szayel menutup jurnalnya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dua rekan Espadanya. Mata emasnya membelalak terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ulquiorra tampak tersiksa. Cuatro Espada itu bersin dan tak kunjung berhenti.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Szayel bingung.

"Ulquiorra bersin begitu kusodorkan tabung ini padanya…" Grimmjow menjawab pertanyaan Szayel.

Ulquiorra mundur tiga langkah.

"Yang benar?" Espada berambut pink itu berdiri dari kursinya dan merampas tabung spesimen dari tangan Grimmjow tersebut, kemudian mengarahkannya ke hidung Ulquiorra lagi.

"HATSSYII!" Ulquiorra kembali bersin dan sekarang mulai terbatuk-batuk. Mata emeraldnya memandang dua Espada di hadapannya dengan kesal. "Jauhkan itu dariku!"

"Wah, kamu benar, Grimmjow! Beruntungnya aku menemukan tumbuhan selangka ini di Hutan Menos…" Szayel menyeringai.

"Hatssyi! Ugh!" Ulquiorra buru-buru melepas sarung tangannya dan juga jas laboratorium yang dia kenakan. Espada pucat itu mundur lalu berbalik pergi, terkesan seperti sedang lari.

"Mau kemana, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow bertanya.

"Jauh dari tumbuhan itu!" jawab Ulquiorra lalu dia bersonido, sehingga Szayel dan Grimmjow hanya bisa mendengar bunyi 'brak' sebagai tanda bahwa Cuatro Espada itu sudah meninggalkan laboratorium ini.

Mata sapphire itu kini terarah pada si empunya ruangan. Szayel bersenandung gembira dan meletakkan tabung misterius tadi di dalam incubator. Tanda tanya besar kembali muncul di dalam otak Grimmjow.

"Hei, Szayel… sebenarnya itu tumbuhan apa?" tanya Grimmjow tidak sabaran.

"Ah~ ini seperti tumbuhan yang ada di dunia manusia. Aku lupa apa namanya, tetapi setiap musim semi, serbuk sarinya sering sekali menyebabkan banyak manusia bersin-bersin, bagi yang mengidap alergi terhadapnya," jawab Szayel sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Ha? Serbuk sari? Alergi?"

Espada berambut pink menjadi sedikit kesal karena Grimmjow sungguh lambat dalam mencerna penjelasan. "Duh, intinya jika tubuhnya tidak bisa menerima keberadaan serbuk sari itu di dekatnya, maka otomatis pemilik tubuh akan bersin-bersin. Sebuah reaksi penolakan."

Bola lampu akhirnya menyala.

"Oh! Aku mengerti! Jadi… Emospada tidak bisa menerima keberadaan tumbuhan itu?" Grimmjow bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

Szayel pun mengangguk.

"He… apa ada efek lain selain bersin-bersin?" Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Aku belum tahu. Oleh karena itu aku ingin menelitinya," jawab Szayel.

Terdengar bunyi 'ting' dari incubator dan di dalamnya banyak sekali tabung berisikan tumbuhan misterius itu. Rupanya mesin ini memperbanyak jumlah spesimen. Szayel mengambil salah satu tabung tersebut dan mulai menulis.

"Eh, Szayel…?" panggil Grimmjow kemudian.

"Ya?"

"Kamu ingin meneliti efek lanjutan dari tumbuhan aneh itu, bukan? Sepertinya aku bisa membantumu," Grimmjow menawarkan diri.

Szayel ingin sekali memeluk Sexta Espada itu erat-erat. Dengan senang hati!

"Oh tentu saja, Grimmjow! Selama itu memperluas pengetahuan dan wawasan, aku tentu membiarkanmu melakukannya!" Szayel kemudian tersenyum.

"Oke… sekarang aku hanya membutuhkan beberapa tabung berisikan tumbuhan tersebut," kata Grimmjow.

"Baiklah, kamu bisa mengambilnya dari incubator ini, tapi… mau kau apakan?" Espada berambut pink sedikit penasaran.

Grimmjow menyeringai. "Lihat saja nanti."

* * *

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Ulquiorra merasakan sesak di tenggorokannya karena terlalu banyak bersin. Selepas dia pergi dari laboratorium Szayel, Espada pucat itu langsung pergi ke taman buatan di Las Noches. Berharap bisa menenangkan diri dari 'siksaan singkat' tadi, Ulquiorra menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada apa Ulquiorra? Kamu lebih pucat dari biasanya."

Ulquiorra menoleh pada si empunya suara.

Nnoitra.

"… laboratorium Szayel," jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

Espada jangkung itu langsung mengangguk paham. Jika pergi ke laboratorium Szayel, sepertinya sudah tidak perlu bertanya apa yang terjadi di dalamnya. Dijamin selalu berakhir dengan tidak baik bagi para pengunjungnya. Kecuali Aizen, tentunya.

"Hatssyi!" Ulquiorra bersin lagi. Nnoitra terkejut.

"Eh? K-kamu bersin, Ulquiorra?" tanya Quinto Espada itu.

'Sial… pasti ada bagian dari tumbuhan itu yang menempel di tubuhku…' Ulquiorra memaki dalam hati.

"HATTSSYI!"

Nnoitra bukannya khawatir justru tertawa. "Hahahaha! Ya ampun kamu lucu sekali, Ulquiorra!"

"Jangan menertawakanku. Kalau kamu pergi ke laboratorium Octava Espada kamu pasti akan bernasib sama," suara Ulquiorra sedingin es. Kesal.

"Maaf! Maaf! Uhm… apakah kamu melihat Neliel?" Nnoitra kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tumben kamu mencari mantan Tercera Espada itu," komentar Ulquiorra.

"Duh, kamu melihatnya atau tidak, jawab saja!" Nnoitra jadi tidak sabar.

Ulquiorra menggeleng. "Tidak… ha-"

Nnoitra menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, berusaha menyembunyikan seringaian khasnya itu. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini-

"-tsyiii!"

Cukup sudah! Ulquiorra mengangguk pada Nnoitra kemudian dia bersonido pergi meninggalkan Quinto Espada sendirian di taman tersebut.

"Cih, dia pergi…" Nnoitra berkata, kekecewaan terdengar dari suaranya itu.

Espada jangkung lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, '… Ulquiorra juga tidak tahu. Memang Neliel pergi kemana sih? Seharian ini aku tidak mendeteksi reiatsunya di Las Noches.'

* * *

Sesak.

Ulquiorra bersin-bersin sepanjang langkahnya menyusuri koridor di menara keempat. Dia harus mengganti bajunya, bukan… harus segera mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari tumbuhan itu. Harus.

"Hatsyi!"

Duh.

"Hatsyii! Uhuk-"

'Terkutuklah Szayel yang telah membawa tumbuhan itu ke Las Noches…' Ulquiorra membatin.

"HATSSYII!"

'Dan Grimmjow, sepertinya tendangan yang sangat keras di bokongmu cukup untuk membayar perlakuanmu hari ini…' membayangkan wajah Grimmjow saat ini langsung membuat Ulquiorra bersungut-sungut.

Ulquiorra sangat kesal. Memalukan. Seorang Cuatro Espada bersin-bersin karena hal seperti ini? Dia memang pernah membaca mengenai gejala 'alergi' yang dimiliki manusia terhadap beberapa faktor. Dia tak habis pikir karena ternyata dirinya juga mengidap salah satu dari semua itu.

Beruntunglah dia karena Ulquiorra sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Tanpa basa-basi Ulquiorra langsung masuk ke dalam dan melepas jaket Arrancarnya. Dilemparnya jaket yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan serbuk sari itu ke keranjang di pojok ruangan, kemudian ditutupnya dengan rapat-rapat. Espada pucat itu lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

Akan tetapi rasa gatal itu masih saja terasa di setiap syaraf pada hidungnya.

'Sial-'

"Hatssyi!"

Oh, bagus.

Ulquiorra melihat sebuah tabung, tabung yang sama dengan tabung sialan yang tadi berada di laboratorium Szayel, di atas meja di ruang baca miliknya. Di dekatnya terdapat secarik kertas bertuliskan tinta biru. Diambilnya kertas tersebut dengan cepat.

Kesabaran Ulquiorra sedang diuji.

_Akhirnya aku bisa membantu Szayel dalam penelitiannya! Bersabarlah untuk seharian ini dan selamat menikmati hari alergi, Emospada._

_G.J._

Kertas itu kemudian dirobeknya dengan cepat pula. Mata emeraldnya yang indah kali ini memancarkan api kemarahan. Ulquiorra ingin sekali menghancurkan tabung itu dengan Bala ataupun Cero, tapi otaknya berkata lain. Jika dia melakukannya, tidakkah serbuk sari dari tumbuhan itu justru akan menyebar ke seluruh ruangan?

'Grimmjow, awas kau nanti.'

Ulquiorra bersonido ke kamarnya, lalu mengambil jaket Arrancar yang masih bersih kemudian dia segera menuju kamar mandi. Mata emeraldnya membelalak kaget karena ternyata tabung yang sama juga ada di ruangan itu.

"Kucing sialan…"

Apa boleh buat, akhirnya Ulquiorra memakai jaket Arrancarnya itu tanpa sebelumnya dia membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Cuatro Espada itu kemudian keluar kamar dan tampaknya dia harus mencari tempat yang steril dari tumbuhan itu untuk seharian ini.

'Ah. Jangan kira kamu pintar, Grimmjow. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hariku ini penuh derita karena penelitianmu dan Szayel itu,' Ulquiorra merasa tertantang.

Ulquiorra sepertinya harus mengungsi ke kamar Espada yang lain.

Tapi tunggu… mana mungkin dia masuk seenaknya ke kamar para Espada? Dia kan bukan Grimmjow. Dia punya etika dan harga diri.

Yammy, Barragan dan Nnoitra tidak ada di menara keempat. Kamar mereka kosong.

Aaroniero dan Zommari pergi menghadap Tousen-sama sejak pagi hari.

Starrk dan Hallibel sepertinya sedang berduaan entah kemana. Kamar mereka juga kosong.

Kamar Grimmjow? Cih, mana sudi Ulquiorra masuk ke kamar bak kapal pecah seperti itu?

Laboratorium? Itu bunuh diri.

Espada keempat itu akhirnya pergi ke taman buatan lagi. Baru saja dia menginjakkan kaki di depan pintunya, dia bisa mendengar percakapan antara Szayel dan Aizen dari balik pintu.

"Szayel, tumbuhan apa yang baru kamu letakkan itu?" tanya Aizen.

"Ah, maafkan aku Aizen-sama, tapi aku tidak tahu namanya. Aku menemukannya di Hutan Menos dan karena wanginya manis dan segar, kupikir cocok untuk diletakkan di taman ini. Apa Aizen-sama tidak keberatan?"

Suasana hening. Ulquiorra berdebar-debar.

'Semoga saja Aizen-sama tidak sudi tumbuhan itu diletakkan di sana…' Ulquiorra hanya bisa berharap.

"Aku suka. Baiklah, kamu boleh meletakkannya di sini," kata Aizen.

Kepala Ulquiorra seakan baru saja ditendang oleh Yammy. Kesabarannya benar-benar sedang diuji…

Akhirnya Ulquiorra harus mengalah dan pergi ke tempat lain.

* * *

Kaki Ulquiorra berhenti di lapangan pasir. Di tempat itu tidak ada siapa-siapa. Syukurlah. Espada bermata emerald itu akhirnya bisa sedikit lega. Ulquiorra memandang jauh ke reruntuhan di lapangan pasir itu, sampai-

"Hattsyi!"

Oh jangan bilang…

"Ulquiorra-sama?"

Ulquiorra menoleh. Yang datang menghampirinya adalah Fraccion dari Barragan, Ggio Vega.

"Ggio? Ada apa…?" Ulquiorra kehilangan kata-kata saat mata emeraldnya menemukan tabung terkutuk itu, kali ini berada di tangan Arrancar di hadapannya. Jumlahnya banyak sekali, ada satu kotak penuh.

"Oh? Tabung-tabung ini? Hmm… tadi Grimmjow-sama menyuruhku untuk memberikannya pada setiap Fraccion dan Numeros. Karena baunya yang wangi, mungkin bisa dijadikan aromatherapy," jawab Ggio polos, kemudian mengendus salah satu tabung di dalam kotak tersebut.

'Grimmjow, sepertinya kamu juga layak untuk merasakan betapa hangatnya Cero milikku…' Ulquiorra tersenyum sinis, membuat Ggio merinding.

"Eh… U-Ulquiorra-sama? Saya harus pergi sekarang, permisi…" Ggio membungkuk penuh hormat dan membalikkan badannya. Karena terburu-buru, salah satu tabung di kotak itu jatuh. Tabung malang itu pecah dan Ulquiorra langsung merasa pening. Serbuk sarinya…

"Hatssyi!"

Belum sempat Ggio menoleh, Ulquiorra sudah pergi.

Di perpustakaan dan ruang rapat rupanya sama saja. Ulquiorra bersin tanpa henti saat serbuk sari itu kembali terhirup olehnya. Grimmjow benar-benar serius untuk menjadi asisten Szayel hari ini. Tumbuhan itu terdapat hampir di seluruh sudut Las Noches. Tempat yang kiranya akan dikunjungi Ulquiorra, tak luput masuk dalam radius penelitian konyol tersebut.

Tempat yang diyakini Ulquiorra steril adalah ruangan pribadi Aizen. Tapi apa yang harus dikatakan pada penguasa Hueco Mundo itu jika ingin pergi dan berdiam di tempat itu? Memalukan.

Ingin dia 'berlindung' di kamar Nel, namun mengingat kedekatan antara mantan Tercera Espada itu dan si rambut biru, Ulquiorra yakin sekali kalau di kamar Nel juga sudah terkontaminasi tumbuhan tersebut. Grimmjow pasti memberikan tumbuhan wangi tersebut pada Nel.

Tinggal satu kamar.

'Ah. Semoga kamar itu bebas dari serbuk sari…'

Ulquiorra hanya bisa berdoa.

* * *

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Orihime berhenti membaca novel yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Diletakkannya novel itu kembali di rak setelah sebelumnya disisipi pembatas buku. Siapa yang kiranya datang ke kamarnya jam segini? Belum jam makan malam…

Espada keempat berdiri di depan pintu dan tampak kelelahan.

"… apakah tadi… Grimmjow atau Szayel… kemari dan memberikanmu sejenis tumbuhan…?" Ulquiorra langsung bertanya.

"Eh? Tidak."

Jawaban Orihime membuat Ulquiorra sedikit… bukan, sangat lega.

"Bolehkah aku masuk…?" kepala Ulquiorra terasa sakit dan entah mengapa tenggorokannya terasa sesak. Apa mungkin efek samping serbuk sari itu?

"Tentu. Silahkan masuk," Orihime mempersilahkan Espada pucat itu memasuki kamarnya.

Ulquiorra langsung duduk di sofa milik Orihime, sedetik kemudian dia langsung berbaring. Argh, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan sungguh lelah. Tak heran Nnoitra mengatakannya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Cuatro Espada membiarkan telapak tangannya menutupi matanya. Dia pun mulai memejamkan mata dan bernafas dengan normal.

Orihime jadi khawatir. Ada apa dengan Ulquiorra? Akhirnya dia mendekat dan duduk berlutut di lantai. Posisi ini memudahkannya untuk berbicara dengan Espada itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ulquiorra? Kamu… sepertinya sangat kelelahan," tanya Orihime.

"… Szayel…" Ulquiorra mulai berbicara, "… menemukan tumbuhan aneh di Hutan Menos. Saat aku dan Grimmjow membantunya di laboratorium, Grimmjow menyuruhku mengendus wangi tumbuhan tersebut. Seketika… aku langsung bersin-bersin…"

Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar. He? Apakah yang dimaksud itu… Ulquiorra alergi?

"… setahuku, manusia menyebut gejala ini dengan alergi. Sepertinya hanya aku yang mengidapnya… ugh, memalukan…" Ulquiorra berkata lemah, "… akan tetapi mereka berdua justru menyebarluaskan tumbuhan tersebut ke seluruh penjuru Las Noches."

"Seluruh penjuru Las Noches? T-termasuk kamarmu?" Orihime bertanya lagi.

"Ya. Puss in blue hanya melakukannya untuk sehari ini, tapi… aku rasa itu cukup untuk menyiksaku, Orihime. Bukan hanya bersin, kadang terasa sesak dan membuatku pening."

Orihime jadi teringat akan almarhum kakaknya dulu. Sora Inoue juga mengidap alergi terhadap serbuk sari, sehingga tiap musim semi tiba, masker selalu tidak bisa lepas darinya. Orihime bisa mengerti perasaan Ulquiorra yang 'baru pertama kali' merasakan ketidaknyamanan itu.

"Aku bisa mengerti kok, Ulquiorra. Baiklah, kamu istirahat saja di kamarku. Aku tidak keberatan," jawab Orihime.

Ulquiorra mengangkat telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi menempel di matanya. Sekarang, mata emerald itu bertemu pandang dengan mata abu-abu Orihime. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Untuk sehari ini saja, tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja kamu sedang sakit," kata Orihime lagi.

Hidung Ulquiorra masih terasa perih karena terlalu sering bersin, namun dia bisa mencium wangi yang manis.

Ah, wangi yang menenangkan ini.

Wangi karamel. Wangi rambut Orihime.

"Hei… mengapa diam saja, Ulquiorra?" Orihime jadi berdebar-debar karena mata emerald yang indah itu terus terpatri memandangnya.

"… wangimu enak, Orihime."

Wajah Orihime sontak memerah. Aduh, apa yang Ulquiorra katakan?

Orihime membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah itu agar Ulquiorra tidak bisa melihatnya. Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil lalu dengan perlahan dia memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Bukan pelukan seperti biasanya, karena sekarang ini Ulquiorra sedang merangkulnya. Jantung Orihime seperti menari-nari karena dia juga bisa merasakan nafas Ulquiorra di telinganya.

Ulquiorra setengah duduk dan dia tetap melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pundak Orihime. Wangi ini, dia sungguh menyukainya. Menenangkannya.

"Kamu tahu, Orihime…? Satu hal yang membuatku bisa rileks di dekatmu…" Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya, "… adalah karena wangi ini."

Orihime berdebar-debar lagi. "K-kamu sedang tidak enak badan, m-makanya… jika ada yang terasa menenangkan… kamu langsung menyukainya…"

'Ulquiorra pasti hanya terbawa suasana. Sudah pasti…'

Orihime melepaskan rangkulan dari Espada pucat itu kemudian berdiri. Belum sempat melangkah, Ulquiorra menarik gadis berambut orange itu hingga terduduk di sofa. Tepat di sebelahnya. Oh Tuhan, wajah mereka dekat… sekali.

"Hmm. Aku memang sedang tidak enak badan, seperti yang kamu katakan tadi, Orihime…" Ulquiorra mulai berkata, "… tapi aku mengatakannya bukan karena terbawa suasana."

Apa Ulquiorra bisa membaca pikirannya?

"… terima kasih, Orihime. Paling tidak ada yang bisa membuatku rileks hari ini, walaupun tidak lama." Ulquiorra mengelus rambut Orihime dan memainkannya di jemari pucatnya.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya lagi. Wangi ini…

"Orihime?" panggil Ulquiorra.

"Uhm… y-ya?" jawab Orihime malu-malu.

"… aku tidak sedang terbawa suasana," kata Ulquiorra.

Orihime terkikik. "Hihihi… lalu?"

Cuatro Espada itu menyentuh dagu Orihime dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Ulquiorra. Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar lagi.

"E-Eh…? Ulquiorra?" Orihime mulai panik.

Saat bibir Ulquiorra mulai mendekat, Orihime tahu bahwa Ulquiorra ingin menciumnya. Ciuman. Ciuman yang bukan karena terbawa suasana. Masa bodoh alasannya apa. Diam-diam Orihime ingin merasakan lagi, merasakan bibir Espada keempat itu di bibirnya.

Oleh karena itulah, Orihime ikut memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras.

Ulquiorra yakin betul dia tidak sedang terbawa suasana. Sama seperti Orihime, sejak malam itu… tiap melihat bibir Orihime dia selalu… ingin merasakannya lagi.

Mereka sama-sama menginginkannya.

Rasa yang lama tidak mereka rasakan, rasa manis yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi. Perasaan berdebar-debar saat bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu.

'… semua tentang gadis ini… manis,' pikir Ulquiorra, kemudian sekarang dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Orihime, menarik gadis itu agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Orihime, secara instingtif kedua lengannya mencari… dan akhirnya menemukan tempat yang ternyaman. Dia mengaitkannya di balik leher Ulquiorra. Jemari Orihime membelai rambut hitam Espada keempat itu, dan Ulquiorra harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa saat jari Orihime tidak sengaja menyentuh daerah sensitif di tengkuknya.

Ulquiorra harus memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Dia menjauhkan bibirnya kemudian membaringkan diri di sofa tersebut. Jantungnya memang masih berdebar-debar tapi… ini mimpi atau bukan?

"Orihime?" panggilnya.

Orihime terlonjak kaget hingga ujung kakinya membentur meja. Duh, sakit. Tapi paling tidak dia tahu ini bukan mimpi…

Wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Tampar aku. Sekarang," perintah Ulquiorra.

"Eh?"

"Cepat," kata Ulquiorra lagi. Dia butuh kepastian kalau ini bukan mimpi. Kalau dia telah mencium Orihime Inoue lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya.

Orihime menampar pipi Ulquiorra, agak keras sehingga Espada pucat itu bisa merasakan pipinya berdenyut-denyut.

'Bukan mimpi…'

Mata emeraldnya melebar saat melihat posisi mereka berdua saat ini. Uh… terlalu dekat dan uh… cukup sensual. Ulquiorra berbaring di bawah sementara pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu di atas tubuhnya. Wajah Orihime masih memerah. Mata mereka kemudian bertemu lagi. Ulquiorra juga bisa melihat bibir Orihime yang sedikit terbuka itu. Cih… sungguh mengundang.

Ulquiorra kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Orihime, sekaligus mengunci gerakan gadis berambut orange itu. Orihime mau tak mau harus bertemu pandang dengan Espada yang ditugasi untuk menjaganya itu.

"… ada untungnya juga aku bersin-bersin," Ulquiorra membunuh kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Hmm? Apa untungnya?"

Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil. "Karena itu aku berada di sini sekarang."

Belum sempat Orihime menjawab, Ulquiorra menciumnya lagi. Ciuman kali ini berbeda dengan ciuman manis beberapa menit yang lalu. Ulquiorra mencium gadis itu seakan-akan tak ada hari esok untuk dirinya. Yah, sudah berapa lama dia menahan diri?

Orihime meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Ulquiorra, menyentuhnya lembut. Begitu lidah Ulquiorra menjilat bibir bawahnya, Orihime tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk membuka mulutnya. Dia membiarkannya. Mempersilahkan Ulquiorra menjelajahi mulutnya.

Ketika lidah mereka bertemu, Orihime seakan lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernafas. Ulquiorra tetap menciumnya dengan 'manis' namun kali ini Orihime bisa merasakan juga emosi lain yang sebelumnya tak pernah ditampakkan Espada keempat itu.

Ciuman ini belum pernah dirasakan oleh Orihime sebelumnya.

Ulquiorra sedang mengajaknya menari.

Orihime malu-malu, tapi gadis itu menikmatinya.

Jemari Orihime berjalan pelan ke tengkuk Ulquiorra, membuat Cuatro Espada itu membuka kedua matanya, terkejut. Dia menghentikan ciumannya.

"A-apa ada y-yang salah?" Orihime bertanya.

Senyuman yang terbingkai di bibir Ulquiorra saat ini terlihat sangat rileks. "Tidak ada yang salah… hanya saja… terasa geli."

Orihime tertawa kecil lalu menyentuh titik sensitif itu sekali lagi. Ulquiorra mengerang.

"Jangan. Geli." Ulquiorra berkata datar.

Sekarang Ulquiorra bertukar posisi, dia di atas dan Orihime di bawah. Aduh, betapa dia menyukai warna merah yang ada di wajah Orihime sekarang…

"U-Ulquiorra…" Orihime kaget, masih belum bisa menyelaraskan antara alat indera dan jaringan syarafnya.

Cuatro Espada itu hanya tersenyum nakal. Belum sempat mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada Orihime, Ulquiorra-

"Hatssyi!"

Mata keduanya bertemu. Ulquiorra buru-buru menjauhkan diri dari Orihime. Sial, di saat seperti ini dia justru bersin lagi? Tapi… bukankah dia itu hanya alergi pada serbuk sari dari tumbuhan…

'Jangan-jangan…!'

Dan benar saja, entah sejak kapan pintu kamar itu sudah terbuka. Di ambang pintu berdirilah sosok Espada berambut biru yang menggenggam tabung berisikan tumbuhan penyebab alergi. Di sebelahnya ada Nel yang sedang terkikik.

"Ahem! Maaf mengganggu kalian berdua, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan penelitianku selesai begitu saja," Grimmjow berkata dengan nada khas Szayel, "… terimakasih Nel. Untung saja kamu memberitahuku kemana Ulquiorra kabur."

Espada berambut hijau tersenyum puas. "Yeah! Tentu saja! Sama-sama, Grimmjow-kun!"

"Hatssyi!" Ulquiorra bersin lagi.

"S-sejak kapan k-kalian disana…?" Orihime bertanya dengan muka merah.

"Sejak Ulquiorra berkata 'aku tidak sedang terbawa suasana'…" jawab Nel. Ya ampun, sekarang dia menyeringai.

Berarti…

"Ciumanmu tidak buruk, Emospada…" Grimmjow akhirnya terkikik.

"Kalian…" Ulquiorra berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri keduanya, namun Grimmjow langsung mengarahkan tabung sialan itu ke arah Ulquiorra.

"… hatsyii!"

"Ahahahaha!" Grimmjow sangat menikmati hari ini.

"Kau-"

"Apa?" Grimmjow mengejek dan makin mendekatkan tabung itu ke hidung Ulquiorra.

"Hatssyi!"

Tawa Grimmjow dan Nel, serta cekikikan dari Orihime adalah yang berikutnya terdengar dari kamar tersebut.

Ya, seharian ini Ulquiorra harus bersabar.

Toh, sabar telah membawa 'sedikit' berkah.

* * *

Chapter 17 selesai!

Bersin nggak bisa berhenti itu memang menjengkelkan. Aku sendiri pernah mengalaminya, walaupun itu bukan alergi. Mana waktu itu lagi di kelas, yang mendengar bukannya prihatin eh malah tambah ngetawain (ini nih namanya teman2 yang baik hati grrr). Ada kali ya, lima menit gitu sampai rasanya pengen ngilangin hidung.

Amee : Well, di chapter ini Ulqui gak usah nahan diri lagi euy.

Ulqui : Cih, tapi GrimmNel ngintip! Hattsyi!

Amee : Hahaha! Masih kena efek alergi!

Ulqui : *mbatin* Sabar sabar sabar…

Grimmy : Semoga tanaman ini terus dibudidayakan. Akhirnya bisa bikin Emospada bertekuk lutut juga!

Ulqui : Siap-siap tulis surat wasiat, Grimmjow. Aku ingin sekali segera menghajarmu.

Grimmy : Ups.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ya bikin (nulis) adegan kissing tuh sulit amat? Kalo membayangkan gampangnya bukan main tapi saat diubah ke bentuk tulisan susahnya MasyaAllah… -_-"

Jadi salut sama Author2 senior di bidang ini. Gilaaa.

Tapi, gimana ama chapter ini? Monggo review!

Chapter depan aku mau bikin sedikit tegang ah~


	18. Poker Night

**Author Notes :**

Eh mengenai ketegangan yang ingin kumasukkan di chapter ini, di postponed dulu ya.

Tiba-tiba ingin bikin chapter yang santai.

Well, makasih buat yang review di chapter sebelumnya! Kalian membuatku makin semangat nulis nih fic!

Selamat membaca chapter 18, dan monggo review :D

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Poker Night**

"Pet-sama!"

Begitu Orihime membuka pintu kamarnya, sosok Espada berambut biru dan hijau langsung membentangkan senyum terindah di bibir mereka.

"Grimmjow? Nel-chan? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" Orihime bertanya sambil mengucek matanya. Baru saja gadis itu tertidur kira-kira tiga puluh menit selepas Ulquiorra selesai menemaninya ngobrol.

"Ayo ikut kami! Ada permainan seru yang bisa kita mainkan!" Nel menjawab dengan antusias lalu menarik lengan Orihime.

Permainan seru?

"Jangan bilang Endless Tag, Nel-chan…" Orihime mengingatkan. Ah, jangan sampai permainan yang tidak mengenal kata 'tamat' itu…

Nel menggeleng. "Ini permainan dari dunia manusia, kok."

Mata abu-abu itu mengerjap kaget.

"Poker, Pet-sama." Grimmjow menambahkan lalu menutup pintu kamar putri Las Noches itu.

Ketiganya berjalan bersama menuju menara ketiga, menara tempat tinggal para Espada. Langkah Grimmjow dan Nel sangat riang, seperti anak kecil yang tidak sabar untuk diajak ke taman ria untuk pertama kalinya. Begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu berwarna hijau, jantung Orihime langsung berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat.

"I-ini bukannya kamar Ulquiorra?" tanya gadis itu sedikit gelagapan. Ah, jika mengingat Ulquiorra, tentu saja dia selalu membayangkan saat-saat dimana Ulquiorra bersin-bersin. Saat itulah dia dan Ulquiorra…

"Orihime-chan, mukamu memerah." Nel berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Orihime.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa, Nel-chan! Jangan khawatir!" Orihime memohon dengan sangat pada tubuhnya sendiri agar warna merah itu tidak muncul seenaknya sendiri di kulit putihnya. Memalukan!

Saat itulah Orihime mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka bertiga. Gadis itu menoleh, dan mendapati bahwa ada beberapa Espada yang (tampaknya) akan ikut serta dalam permainan poker. Starrk, Hallibel, Nnoitra, Szayel dan Aaroniero. Golongan muda.

"Malam ini kita main disini?" tanya Hallibel.

Grimmjow mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Tercera Espada itu. "Tentu! Ini markas kita!"

"Markas sepihak, Grimmjow. Aku tidak yakin Ulquiorra setuju kamarnya kita jadikan markas," komentar Aaroniero.

"Dia pasti setuju! Aku jamin!" wah, entah darimana Grimmjow memiliki kepercayaan diri seperti ini.

"Ayo cepat masuk. Jika lebih lama kita berdiri seperti ini… aku…" Starrk menguap dengan polos.

Hallibel hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja meratapi tingkah kekasihnya itu. Starrk tidak pernah berubah.

"Ada apa, Tia?" tanya Starrk.

"Jangan mengantuk, Starrk. Kamu sudah janji untuk menemaniku malam ini," Espada berambut pirang itu berkata dengan serius.

Primera Espada menguap untuk sekali lagi lalu membiarkan matanya fokus. Perkataan dari Hallibel itu seperti kafein, rasa kantuk yang tadi melandanya seakan hilang dalam sekejap. Yah, bagaimanapun juga Starrk tidak mau mengecewakan Espada yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Ulquiorra!" Nnoitra memanggil sambil mengetuk pintu hijau di hadapannya tersebut.

Lima belas detik berlalu.

"Mana si Emospada?" Grimmjow menggerutu. Huh, jika yang masuk kamarnya adalah Grimmjow, dalam sedetik Ulquiorra langsung tiba di hadapan Sexta Espada itu sambil menatapnya tajam seakan-akan siap membunuhnya kapan pun.

Tiga puluh detik.

"Apa Ulquiorra sedang tidur?" tanya Nel.

"Bukankah jam tidurnya itu lebih larut daripada kita, Neliel?" Szayel bertanya balik.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa," jawab Nel seraya menepuk dahinya.

Empat puluh lima detik.

"Apa Ulquiorra tidak ada di dalam?" Orihime semakin ragu jika Ulquiorra memang ada di balik pintu hijau tersebut. Reiatsunya tidak terasa.

"Dia… ada di dalam, kok." Aaroniero berkata dengan tenang.

Hening.

Dan satu menit berlalu.

"EMOSPADA! Buka pintunya!" kali ini Grimmjow yang sudah tidak sabar, menggedor pintu di hadapannya itu dengan kasar. Sialnya malam ini pintu itu dikunci. Jika tidak, pasti dia sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam seperti kebiasaannya.

Terdengar bunyi 'klik' dari pintu tersebut, suara kunci yang telah dibuka. Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama satu menit tujuh detik, pintu hijau itu terbuka sedikit, hanya berkisar lima belas senti. Ulquiorra membukanya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Ada apa… Nnoitra…?" mata emerald itu langsung menyipit melihat sosok Espada berambut biru yang berdiri di hadapannya, "… dan kau, Grimmjow?"

"Buka pintunya!" Grimmjow berteriak kesal.

"Sudah kubuka," jawab Ulquiorra cuek.

Habis sudah kesabarannya, dan dengan cepat Grimmjow membuka pintu hijau tersebut. Pemandangan yang mereka lihat sungguh tidak biasa.

Ulquiorra hanya mengenakan jubah mandi berwarna putih polos dan rambut hitamnya itu basah. Tangan kanannya menyampirkan handuk di kepalanya, dalam usaha untuk mengeringkan rambutnya itu. Butir-butir air masih membasahi wajah Cuatro Espada. Walaupun Ulquiorra mengenakan jubah mandi, Orihime masih bisa melihat dada Ulquiorra yang bidang, tubuh yang cukup berotot dan perutnya yang rata, serta tattoo angka 4 yang ada di dada kirinya itu, membuat pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu menganga, dan dengan instan wajahnya memerah lagi.

'Duh, Orihime! Hentikan tingkah bodohmu ini! Ini bukan pertama kalinya kamu melihat Ulquiorra seperti ini! Waktu dia berenang di Hutan Menos kamu juga melihatnya!' Orihime memaki dirinya sendiri.

Begitu Ulquiorra mendapati warna orange di antara warna putih, mata emeraldnya langsung terbuka lebar.

"Orihime?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Ada apa tiba-tiba gadis itu dan Espada berkunjung ke kamarnya? Malam hari pula.

Grimmjow hanya menunjuk tubuh Ulquiorra dengan jari telunjuknya. Cuatro Espada itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dimana jari itu mengarah. Wajah pucatnya mulai berubah warna.

"Ya ampun," Ulquiorra berkata pelan sebelum dia bersonido pergi ke kamar tidurnya.

Grimmjow dan Nnoitra langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mereka semua sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan berkarpet hijau itu. Ekspresi di wajah Ulquiorra tadi sungguh tak ternilai. Espada pucat itu… salah tingkah?

Hallibel dan Nel juga ikut terkikik. Wajah Orihime rupanya tidak mau menurut dan makin memerah tiap suara tawa dari teman-teman Arrancarnya itu membahana di seluruh ruangan.

"Untuk apa kau malu, Orihime?" Hallibel bertanya.

"H-habisnya… Ulquiorra…" aduh, harus berkata apa.

"Pet-sama! Setahuku ini bukan kali pertama kamu melihat Ulquiorra seperti itu!" Nnoitra kembali tertawa.

"Ah, iya. Waktu di Hutan Menos bukannya… Ulquiorra telanjang dada waktu berenang?" Szayel makin memperburuk situasi dengan mengatakan kata 'telanjang dada'.

Temperatur kepala Orihime sepertinya sudah cukup untuk membuat air panas mendidih. Dia malu!

"Ulquiorra konyol sekali!" Grimmjow tertawa lagi dan membenamkan wajahya di sofa, menahan agar suara tawanya tidak semakin keras.

Bantal melayang mengenai kepala biru tersebut dan suara tawa terhenti. Ulquiorra berdiri di ambang pintu menuju kamar tidurnya, dengan tatapan yang siap membunuh. Tatapan yang biasa diberikannya pada sosok Grimmjow yang dianggapnya sudah kelewat batas.

"Jelaskan." perintah Espada pucat itu dingin. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau Ulquiorra sedang kesal. Sangat.

"Eh… umm, kami kemari ingin mengajakmu bermain, Ulquiorra!" Nel adalah satu-satunya Arrancar yang berani menjawab pertanyaan sedingin es itu.

Senyum tipis kemudian terulas di bibir Ulquiorra. Aaroniero dan Szayel entah mengapa langsung merinding. "Sayang sekali, Neliel. Permintaanmu ditolak."

"Jangan pelit, Emospada!" Grimmjow mengambil bantal yang tadi menghantam kepalanya dan melemparkannya kembali pada Ulquiorra. Ditangkapnya bantal putih tersebut dengan mudah.

"Saat ini aku tidak bicara tentang pelit atau apapun itu." jawab Ulquiorra. Cuatro Espada itu tidak berani memandang Orihime. Rasa malu saat Orihime melihatnya dalam kondisi, uh… memalukan seperti tadi, terus terpatri di otaknya.

"Poker, Ulquiorra… ayolah." Starrk menambahkan penjelasan Nel.

Ulquiorra ingin sekali mengatur reiatsunya saat ini ke kondisi maksimum agar makhluk-makhluk tak diundang itu mengurungkan niatnya. Tentu saja niatan tersebut tidak bisa terlaksana karena Orihime… memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Pet-sama! Ayo coba kamu yang bicara," Nnoitra berkata pelan agar hanya Orihime yang bisa mendengarnya.

Orihime mengangkat tangannya dan berhasil menyita perhatian Espada keempat yang sedang sensi itu.

"Uhm… Ulquiorra? Apa kami mengganggu?" tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

'Mata abu-abunya…' Ulquiorra harus bisa mengontrol diri.

"Bukannya mengganggu, tapi…" Espada pucat itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Memandang wajah Orihime, membuat otak dan mulutnya tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik.

"… tapi sepertinya kamu-" suara Orihime terdengar kecewa dan sedikit takut.

Ulquiorra buru-buru memotong. "Tidak. Kalian tidak mengganggu," si empunya kamar menghela nafas, "… baiklah. Silahkan main poker disini."

Grimmjow dan Nel berpandangan dan saling menunjukkan ibu jari mereka. Mission accomplished.

Sekarang Ulquiorra memandangi delapan Arrancar yang ada di kamarnya. Satu persatu dengan seksama.

"Dengan catatan aku tidak mau kamar ini kotor dan berantakan pada akhirnya," Ulquiorra berkata datar.

"Siap!" Nel memberi hormat pada Ulquiorra, seakan-akan Ulquiorra adalah seorang jenderal.

* * *

Nel, Grimmjow, Hallibel dan Nnoitra langsung memulai permainannya. Poker. Aaroniero mengamati keempat rekannya yang mulai menyisihkan kartu mereka menjadi beberapa kelompok (_Two of a kind_, _Three of a kind_, _Straight_, _Flush_, bahkan _Full House_). Yah, Aaroniero masih pemula jadi dia menggunakan malam ini untuk belajar saja.

Starrk sudah berjalan ke alam mimpi tepat saat Hallibel mulai berkonsentrasi bermain. Szayel seperti biasa meminjam buku milik Ulquiorra dan membacanya dengan tenang sambil duduk di lantai berkarpet. Ulquiorra sendiri duduk di sofa bersama Orihime.

"Kamu tidak ikut main?" tanya Orihime.

"Nanti saja," jawab Ulquiorra.

Melihat rambut hitamnya yang masih basah, Ulquiorra kembali mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Tatapan penasaran dari Orihime membuat perhatian Cuatro Espada itu teralihkan untuk sejenak.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku penasaran…" Orihime bergumam pelan, "… kamu keramas, tapi…"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana caramu untuk mengeramasi sisi dimana topeng Hollowmu berada?" tanya Orihime.

Ulquiorra ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos itu. Lucu sekali. Orihime bertanya dengan polos, seperti seorang anak kecil yang bertanya pada orang tuanya mengapa burung bisa terbang.

"Hei, jawab aku…" Orihime bertanya tidak sabaran. Rasa penasaran itu menghantuinya.

"Kamu ingin tahu?" Ulquiorra bertanya balik.

Orihime mengangguk.

"Itu rahasia," kata Ulquiorra.

Orihime tampak sedikit kecewa lalu berpura-pura ngambek. Alis Ulquiorra terangkat melihat perubahan sikap Orihime ini.

"Kamu marah?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Orihime tidak menjawab.

Cuatro Espada itu langsung saja mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime, membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Ulquiorra… eh… umm…" ah, wajah Orihime kembali memerah dan Ulquiorra senang melihatnya. Warna itu sungguh serasi dengan rambut orange Orihime.

"Marah ya?" tanya Ulquiorra lagi.

Kepala Orihime terasa berputar karena mereka berdua dekat sekali saat ini. Merasa gemas, Ulquiorra ingin sekali mencium bibir gadis itu lagi. Secara naluriah, keduanya memejamkan mata dan Ulquiorra sudah mendekatkan bibirnya sampai-

"APA? _FULL HOUSE_?" Grimmjow berteriak frustrasi hingga dua sosok yang sedang duduk di sofa itu langsung memisahkan diri, dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah.

Nnoitra menyeringai lebar. "Sudah jelas, Sexta. Tiga buah lima, dan dua buah sepuluh. _Full House_!"

"Wow, Nnoitra! Kartumu sungguh ajaib," Hallibel berkomentar lalu memeriksa kartu miliknya, "… sial. Pass."

"Sendok sialan… Pass!" Nel menggeram pelan, namun Nnoitra bisa mendengarnya.

"Bilang apa kau, Neliel?" tanyanya kasar.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Nel santai.

"Grimmjow, apa kamu mau membalas kartu Nnoitra?" tanya Hallibel.

Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambut birunya. "Grrr! Tidak bisa! Pass!"

Nnoitra tertawa melengking kemudian menyingkirkan deret _Full House_ yang tergeletak di lantai berkarpet. Dilemparnya jenis kartu _Two of a kind_ dan kartu milik Quinto Espada itu sudah habis. Nnoitra lalu memandang ke arah sofa.

"He? Pet-sama? Ulquiorra? Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanyanya.

"Bukan apa-apa," Ulquiorra menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Ah, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi…

"Hmm…" adalah jawaban Nnoitra, lalu dia memandangi tiga pemain poker yang sedang sengit bermain itu.

"Aku tambah!" Nel melempar _Two of a kind_ miliknya.

"Aku juga," Hallibel juga ikut melemparkan kartu miliknya.

Grimmjow menggeram lagi. "Sial! Pass!"

"Ah, kebetulan! Aku tambah lagi!" Nel dengan ceria menambahkan dua kartu lagi ke tumpukan di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ah, Pass!" Hallibel berteriak kesal.

Nel tersenyum lebar lalu melemparkan satu set kartu, Flush hati. Dengan demikian kartu di tangannya sudah habis.

"Yes! Sudah habis!" Nel tersenyum lagi.

"Untunglah kamu mengeluarkan set! Aku tambah!" Hallibel kemudian melemparkan Flush waru.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Pass!" Grimmjow berteriak frustrasi lagi. Ulquiorra harus menahan tawa saat melihat tingkah bodoh Grimmjow ini.

Nnoitra dan Nel sudah mulai terkikik. Hallibel menyingkirkan tumpukan kartu tersebut lalu melemparkan satu kartu. Lima keriting.

Grimmjow seakan mendapat pencerahan. "Ha! Lima keriting?" dengan santai dia melempar kartu enam waru di atas kartu Hallibel tadi.

Namun Hallibel tak kunjung mengeluarkan kartunya.

"Hallibel, mana kartumu?" tanya Grimmjow.

Hallibel memperlihatkan kedua telapak tangannya yang sudah tidak menggenggam satu pun kartu. "Sudah selesai."

"ARGHH!" Grimmjow berteriak histeris karena kalah, dan yang membuatnya makin kesal adalah karena kekalahannya kali ini sungguh tampak konyol. Ayolah, dia sampai tidak menyadari kalau kartu Hallibel sudah habis?

Akhirnya Ulquiorra harus menutup mulutnya agar suara tawanya tidak terdengar. Orihime sudah terkikik melihat tingkah Grimmjow.

"Hahaha! Kamu selalu kalah kalau main poker, Grimmjow!" Nnoitra mengejek sambil tertawa.

"Grr!" Grimmjow, sesuai peraturan yang mereka sudah sepakati, kali ini tidak boleh main dan gilirannya akan digantikan dengan yang lain. Sebelumnya, dia harus mengocok kartu untuk semua.

"Pff…" Hallibel menahan tawa.

Sexta Espada akhirnya mengocok kartu di tangannya sambil cemberut. Dia sangat kesal.

"Lalu Grimmjow akan digantikan siapa? Aaroniero, apa kamu ingin main?" tanya Nel pada Novena Espada yang duduk di sebelah Hallibel itu.

Aaroniero menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku masih bingung," jawabnya jujur.

"Kalau begitu… Szayel? Apa kamu mau menggantikan Grimmjow-kun?" Nel bertanya pada Espada berambut pink yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Tidak, Neliel. Buku ini lebih menarik dari poker. Nanti saja kalau buku ini sudah selesai kubaca," jawab Szayel, matanya tidak memandang Nel sedikit pun. Dia terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan buku di tangannya.

Nel menoleh pada Starrk dan mendapati Primera Espada itu sudah tidur nyenyak. Hallibel berkata 'cih' pelan lalu berdiri dan menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Espada berambut pirang itu sepertinya kesal karena Starrk melanggar janjinya.

"Lho? Hallibel?" Nnoitra menjadi bingung karena Hallibel keluar dari lingkaran.

"Starrk," jawab Hallibel datar.

Grimmjow menyeringai. "Yes! Poker tidak mungkin dimainkan dua orang saja bukan? Lebih baik aku tetap bermain!"

"Tapi kita baru bertiga. Membagi kartunya jadi susah," kata Nel.

Espada jangkung memandang ke arah Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra! Ayo gantikan Hallibel!"

Mata emerald Ulquiorra melirik Orihime dan gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, seakan menyuruhnya untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam permainan. Ulquiorra pun kemudian menghela nafas lalu ikut duduk di lantai, di sebelah Nnoitra. Orihime juga ikut duduk di lantai, di sebelah Ulquiorra.

'Seperti apa jika Ulquiorra main poker?' pikir Orihime.

* * *

Grimmjow sudah membagikan kartu untuk permainan kali ini. Masing-masing mendapatkan tiga belas kartu. Espada bermata sapphire itu hanya bisa berharap agar kartunya kali ini bagus, tidak menyedihkan seperti tadi.

Nel menggerutu sambil menata ketiga belas kartunya. Sepertinya mantan Tercera Espada itu tidak mendapatkan kartu sesuai yang diharapkannya.

'Ada tiga buah tiga? Hah. Benar-benar Tercera…' pikirnya.

Nnoitra hanya bergumam 'hmm' dan 'boleh juga', sambil sesekali mata violetnya mengamati Nel yang sedang menggerutu itu. Di matanya, Nel terlihat lucu.

Grimmjow menyeringai puas. 'Yes! Tiga Jack dan dua Ace! Ini baru kartu!'

Sedangkan Ulquiorra menggunakan poker face yang sudah lama dia tanggalkan. Inilah ekspresi yang seharusnya dimunculkan oleh semua pemain poker. Lawan tidak perlu tahu apa pendapatmu mengenai kartu yang berada di tanganmu, bukan?

"Tiga wajik," kata Nel.

Ulquiorra melempar kartu tersebut di tengah-tengah. Rupanya Cuatro Espada itu yang membuka permainan.

"Ah, berarti setelah ini giliranku!" Nnoitra menyeringai.

Tapi kemudian Ulquiorra mengeluarkan kartu lagi. Empat hati, lima keriting, enam hati dan tujuh waru. Mata violet, abu-abu kecoklatan dan sapphire sontak melebar.

"_Straight_. Sekarang giliranmu, Nnoitra…" kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Apa-apaan ini, baru mulai langsung mengeluarkan set kartu?" Grimmjow protes.

"Ini baru poker, Grimmjow. Gunakan otakmu kalau bermain," Ulquiorra menjawab perkataan Grimmjow barusan.

Nnoitra mengutak-utik ketiga belas kartu di tangannya lalu membalas kartu Ulquiorra tersebut. Lima wajik, enam wajik, tujuh wajik, delapan hati dan sembilan hati.

"Wah, apa tidak rugi kamu mengeluarkan lima, enam dan tujuh wajik hanya untuk sebuah _Straight_?" komentar Ulquiorra.

"Cih. Terserah aku, Ulquiorra!" jawab Nnoitra.

Grimmjow tersenyum kecil. Ah, Nnoitra hanya mengeluarkan _Straight_ sembilan hati. Dia bisa mengeluarkan _Straight_ Queen waru…

Nel melempar lima kartu ke tengah-tengah lingkaran. _Flush _keriting yang terdiri dari tiga, empat, sepuluh, Jack dan Ace.

"Hei!" Grimmjow berteriak, terkejut.

"Apa?" tanya Nel.

"Mengapa harus _Flush_? Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan _Straight_-ku!" Grimmjow memandangi Nel dengan kesal.

"Eh? Memangnya aku harus izin padamu dulu?" Nel mengejek.

Sexta Espada kembali bersungut-sungut. "Sial. Pass."

Nnoitra tertawa dan mata sapphire itu memberi Espada jangkung itu tatapan berhenti-tertawa-atau-kubengkokkan-tanganmu-layaknya-sendok.

Ulquiorra dan Nnoitra tidak membalas Flush keriting tersebut dan Nel mendapat giliran untuk membuka babak baru.

"Hore! Akhirnya!" Nel dengan lega melempar kartu tiga hati dan tiga waru. Two of a kind.

"Ha. _Two of a kind_!" Grimmjow dengan penuh percaya diri melempar kartu empat wajik dan empat waru.

Ulquiorra tanpa berkata juga melempar kartu sembilan wajik dan sembilan waru.

"Langsung ke angka sembilan?" Nnoitra dan Nel berkata bersamaan. Mereka berpandangan sekilas lalu membuang muka ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Cih," Nnoitra lalu mengeluarkan sepuluh hati dan sepuluh waru.

"Sebenarnya sayang…" Nel bergumam pelan lalu mengeluarkan kartu Queen wajik dan Queen hati.

"Nel! Sadis!" Grimmjow berteriak histeris.

"Jika tidak begini kartuku tidak akan habis…" Nel membela diri.

"Cih. Pass!" ah, rambut birunya seakan-akan menjadi keriting karena kesal.

Ulquiorra dan Nnoitra berkata 'Pass' juga. Berarti Nel bisa membuka babak baru lagi.

"Kartu lemah ini bisa keluar juga…" Nel berkata dengan lega lalu membuang kartu lima waru miliknya, kartu dengan poin terendah yang saat ini dia miliki.

Grimmjow terpaksa mengeluarkan kartu delapan keriting miliknya. Tadinya dia ingin membuat sebuah deret _Straight_ dengan kartu tersebut, tapi apa boleh buat… dia tidak mau terus-terusan Pass.

Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak. Di tangannya masih ada enam kartu. Cuatro Espada itu tanpa ekspresi. Orihime yang duduk di sebelahnya menjadi bingung. Mengapa Ulquiorra tidak segera mengeluarkan kartunya?

"Ada apa Ulquiorra? Jangan bilang Pass…" Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Tentu tidak, bodoh." Ulquiorra berkomentar sebelum menjatuhkan sebuah kartu miliknya, tepat di atas kartu delapan keriting milik Grimmjow tadi. Lagi-lagi tiga pasang mata dibuatnya terkejut.

Kartu dua waru.

_Poker Card_.

Kartu dengan poin tertinggi dalam permainan poker.

"SADIS!" tiga pemain tersebut berteriak sangat keras dan akhirnya Starrk pun terbangun.

"Ulquiorra! Dari delapan keriting langsung beralih ke _Poker Card_? Ayolah!" Nnoitra menggerutu. Sinting benar Espada keempat itu.

"Main poker harus dengan taktik…" jawab Ulquiorra datar, lalu menyingkirkan tiga kartu yang ada di tengah-tengah, dan bergabung dengan tumpukan kartu di dekat kaki Grimmjow.

Orihime dan Aaroniero yang tidak begitu mengerti poker, sepertinya bisa mengerti maksud dari teriakan Grimmjow, Nnoitra dan Nel barusan. Ulquiorra telah melakukan sesuatu di luar perkiraan mereka.

"Ah! Sudah, sudah! Cepat lanjutkan!" Grimmjow menggeram kesal.

Ulquiorra memang bukan sembarang Espada. Dalam permainan poker, Ulquiorra termasuk pemain yang mahir, bahkan mungkin yang termahir di antara mereka. Ulquiorra selalu menggunakan otaknya dengan baik, membuat taktik brilian yang memudahkannya untuk mencapai kemenangan.

Ulquiorra lalu mengeluarkan tujuh keriting.

"Oh? Hanya satu?" tanya Nnoitra, lalu dia mulai mengambil kartu di tangannya.

Satu kartu dijatuhkan lagi oleh Cuatro Espada itu. Tujuh hati.

"Ha! _Two of a kind lagi_? Bring it on!" Grimmjow merasa tertantang. Di tangannya masih ada tiga buah kartu Jack.

Ulquiorra melirik ketiga lawan mainnya tersebut. Masih ada tiga kartu lagi di tangannya dan Ulquiorra berpikir lagi.

"_Two of a kind_," kata Ulquiorra kemudian.

Nnoitra menghela nafas lega dan mengeluarkan delapan wajik dan delapan waru.

"Pass." Nel berkata datar. Cih, dia sudah tidak memiliki_ Two of a kind_ lagi…

Grimmjow menyeringai licik pada Ulquiorra lalu mengeluarkan Ace hati dan Ace waru tanpa merasa rugi.

"Wow," Nel berkata pelan.

"Kamu akan rugi, Grimmjow. Mengeluarkan kartu sekuat itu hanya untuk _Two of a kind_…" Nnoitra berkomentar.

"Peduli amat!" jawab Nnoitra.

Tidak ada yang membalas kartu Ace ganda tersebut, akhirnya Grimmjow menyingkirkannya. Sexta Espada itu kemudian mengambil tiga buah kartu dari deretan kartu di tangannya tersebut.

Jack wajik, hati dan waru.

_Three of a kind_. Sebuah pilihan yang cukup langka.

Nnoitra dan Nel berteriak 'Sial!' dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan, Neliel!" Nnoitra menggerutu kesal.

"Kamu yang ikut-ikutan!" balas mantan Tercera Espada di sebelahnya itu.

Dan Orihime bisa melihat percikan api di antara mata mereka berdua.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo lanjutkan permainannya…" Aaroniero mencoba menengahi.

"Ulquiorra! Sekarang giliranmu!" Grimmjow berkata pada Espada pucat itu.

Ulquiorra diam cukup lama, tapi tidak kunjung berkata 'Pass'. Mendengar umpatan 'Sial!' yang diucapkan Nnoitra dan Nel tadi, sudah positif kalau keduanya Pass.

'Fufufu… _Three of a kind_ adalah kombinasi yang cukup langka. Masa iya Ulquiorra memilikinya? Jika iya, apa bisa lebih tinggi dari Jack?' Grimmjow tersenyum puas.

"Bermain poker sebaiknya memakai taktik, Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra memandangi tiga kartu di tangannya itu dengan bosan.

"Duh, lama sekali! Mau kamu teruskan atau tidak?" Sexta Espada menjadi tidak sabar.

Akhirnya Ulquiorra melempar tiga kartu tersebut tepat di atas tiga kartu Jack milik Grimmjow.

King keriting, hati dan waru.

Mata sapphire itu melebar tidak percaya. Nnoitra hanya tertawa bahagia karena dengan begitu giliran untuk membuka babak baru akan jatuh ke tangannya. Nel terkikik pelan karena wajah Grimmjow saat ini sungguh tak ternilai.

"Wow, Ulquiorra!" Orihime berkata penuh kekaguman.

Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Aku menang."

Grimmjow berteriak histeris karena dia kalah dari Ulquiorra dengan penuh kebodohan. Ah, mampus. Di tangannya sudah tidak ada kombinasi apapun lagi…

Ulquiorra berdiri dari posisi duduknya di lantai itu kemudian kembali duduk di sofa. Disentuhnya rambut hitam miliknya itu, dan Ulquiorra cukup puas karena berkat permainan poker tadi, rambutnya sudah kering.

"Lanjut! Lanjut!" Nnoitra menyuruh permainan segera dilanjutkan. Dia benar-benar senang.

Orihime masih mengamati tiga peserta yang tersisa. Nnoitra mengeluarkan enam keriting dan enam waru. _Two of a kind _lagi.

Nel hanya berkata 'lanjutkan' sementara Grimmjow cemberut.

Quinto Espada lalu mengeluarkan Queen keriting. Nel menyambung dengan mengeluarkan King wajik. Grimmjow yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran akhirnya mengeluarkan dua hati miliknya.

"Wah, kamu marah ya, Grimmjow?" ejek Nnoitra sambil terus menyeringai.

Tanpa perlu menjawab pertanyaan Nnoitra itu, Grimmjow mengeluarkan lima hati.

"Ups. Aku menang!" Nnoitra menjatuhkan dua wajik.

Nel lalu memperlihatkan dua kartu di tangannya pada Grimmjow. As wajik dan dua keriting.

"Pilih yang mana?" tanya Nel polos.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, toh sama saja Grimmjow tetap kalah.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Gunakan otakmu kalau bermain," Ulquiorra sengaja memanas-manasi Espada berambut biru itu.

"BERISIK!"

* * *

Bukannya kembali ke kamar masing-masing setelah permainan poker tersebut selesai, para tamu tak diundang justru dengan santainya bermalas-malasan di kamar berjendela besar tersebut. Grimmjow sudah tidur menggulung bak kucing di dekat sofa. Starrk dan Hallibel mungkin masih tahu diri sehingga keduanya sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tampaknya Hallibel perlu membuat kekasihnya itu paham akan arti sebuah janji.

Aaroniero tertidur di dekat jendela. Szayel sambil terkantuk-kantuk saat ini sudah berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sambil menggenggam buku yang dipinjamnya dari Ulquiorra. Mata Octava Espada itu tidak bisa dipaksakan untuk menamatkan buku tersebut malam ini.

Ah, ada pemandangan langka. Untuk pertama kalinya Nnoitra tertidur hingga bersandar di bahu Nel. Aneh memang, karena tidak ada satupun dari dua sosok tersebut yang protes atau keberatan. Keduanya tetap tidur dengan nyenyak.

Orihime pun sudah tertidur di sofa milik Ulquiorra. Cuatro Espada kemudian membangunkannya dengan mengguncang bahu gadis itu pelan.

"Orihime? Jangan tidur di sini…" katanya pelan. Ah, jika Orihime tidur di sofa ini, bisa-bisa keesokan hari dia masuk angin. Ruangan Ulquiorra ini tidak sehangat kamar Orihime.

"Hmm?" dengan mata mengantuk, Orihime memandang Espada keempat itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kamar. Ayo berdiri," Ulquiorra tidak sedang memerintah gadis itu.

"Aku mengantuk… tidak bolehkah aku tidur di sini…?" tanya Orihime, lalu menguap lagi.

"Di sini dingin. Kamu bisa sakit," jawab Ulquiorra sembari membelai rambut orange Orihime.

"Tidak adakah tempat yang hangat disini? Aku malas kembali ke kamarku…"

Sebenarnya sih ada…

"Kamar tidurku," Ulquiorra berkata pelan.

Mata abu-abu itu melebar mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra barusan.

Wajah Ulquiorra terasa panas saat melihat reaksi Orihime itu. "Oleh karena itu, aku akan mengantarmu. Tidak mungkin kamu tidur di kamarku, bukan?"

Ulquiorra tidak mau yang lain berpikiran macam-macam apabila ternyata Orihime harus tidur di kamarnya. Ah, apa yang Aizen akan katakan jika mengetahui putri kesayangannya itu tidak tidur di kamarnya malam ini, dan bahkan justru tidur di kamar Espada kepercayaannya?

"K-kamu benar… baiklah." Orihime mengucek kedua matanya. Dia sangat mengantuk.

Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjongkok di dekat sofa tersebut. Espada pucat itu tidak memandangnya karena dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya menunggu Orihime.

"Kamu sangat mengantuk. Lebih baik aku menggendongmu. Naik," kata Ulquiorra.

Orihime sempat merona merah untuk beberapa detik, lalu dia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Espada keempat itu. Ulquiorra sudah menangkap tubuh Orihime dan sekarang dia berdiri perlahan, dengan hati-hati agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh.

Ulquiorra melirik rekan-rekan Espadanya yang sedang menjelajah dunia mimpinya masing-masing, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Di koridor, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Hanya suara langkah kaki Ulquiorra yang terdengar sepanjang koridor itu. Keheningan ini… merupakan sesuatu yang sama-sama mereka sukai.

Orihime menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kanan Ulquiorra.

"Hei, Ulquiorra?" panggil gadis itu.

"Hmm?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh masuk ke kamarmu, ya?" tanya Orihime dengan nada mengantuk.

Ulquiorra tertawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya bukan seperti itu…" jawab Ulquiorra.

Orihime memilih untuk mendengarkan Cuatro Espada itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"… hanya saja… aku merasa ini belum saatnya."

Orihime memejamkan matanya. Ah, wangi shampoo Ulquiorra sungguh enak. Dia berbau seperti hutan pinus, menyegarkan.

"Berarti… aku boleh ke kamarmu?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Tentu saja."

Lama kelamaan kesadaran gadis itu menghilang. Ulquiorra tidak mendengar suaranya lagi dan dia menyimpulkan kalau gadis itu sudah tidur.

"Andaikan saja waktu bisa berhenti saat ini…" Ulquiorra bergumam pelan.

Diliriknya gadis itu dari ekor matanya, dan ternyata benar, Orihime sudah tidur. Ulquiorra tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Orihime, dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah… sepertinya tidak ada salahnya kalau aku berkeliling menara ketiga dan kelima sekali lagi…" Cuatro Espada lalu berbalik dan untuk sekali lagi menyusuri rute yang sama.

Kapan lagi dia bisa menggendong Orihime yang tertidur seperti saat ini tanpa gangguan Grimmjow dan Nel?

* * *

Chapter 18 selesai!

Wuaaaah. **POKER**!

Salah satu permainan kartu yang paling aku sukai. Gak sekadar fun aja, tapi karena memerlukan taktik dalam permainannya. Kekuatan dari kartu (dari rendah ke tinggi) adalah Wajik, Keriting, Hati dan Waru. Lalu dari 3 sampai 2. Permainan dimulai dari orang yang memiliki kartu tiga wajik. Jika mengeluarkan satu kartu, dibalas satu. Dua dibalas dua dan seterusnya.

Istilah poker yang ada di chapter ini:

_Two of a kind_ – Dua buah kartu kembar.

_Three of a kind_ – Tiga buah kartu kembar.

Ada deret kartu istimewa yang terdiri dari lima buah kartu. _Straight_ adalah deret terlemah.

_Straight_ – Lima buah kartu yang nilainya berurutan, tidak melihat dari jenis kartunya. Kartu terbesar menjadi poin dari _Straight_ tersebut.

_Flush_ – Lima buah kartu yang jenisnya sama, tidak perlu urut. _Flush_ terlemah adalah_ Flush_ wajik, terkuat tentu saja waru.

_Full House_ – Lima buah kartu yang terdiri dari tiga kartu sama poin dan dua kartu lain sama poin (pola AAABB). Contohnya waktu Nnoitra mengeluarkannya di permainan pertama.

_Poker card_ – Kartu dengan poin terbesar, yaitu dua waru (kartu yang selalu diincar olehku hehe).

Bagi yang penasaran sama **koleksi kartu** masing-masing Arrancar saat itu, aku beri recap! (diurutkan berdasarkan giliran dikeluarkan)

Ulqui : 3 wajik, 4 hati, 5 keriting, 6 hati, 7 waru, 9 wajik, 9 waru, 2 waru, 7 hati, 7 keriting, K keriting, K hati, K waru

Nnoi: 5 wajik, 6 wajik, 7 wajik, 8 hati, 9 hati, 10 hati, 10 waru, 8 wajik, 8 waru, 6 keriting, 6 waru, 2 wajik, Q keriting

Nel: 3 keriting, 4 keriting, 10 keriting, J keriting, As keriting, 3 hati, 3 waru, Q wajik, Q hati, 5 waru K wajik, 2 keriting, As wajik

Grimmy: 4 wajik, 4 waru, 8 keriting, As hati, As waru, J hati, J wajik, J waru, 5 hati, 10 wajik, 2 hati, 9 keriting, Q waru (empat kartu terakhir belum sempat dikeluarkan karena keburu kalah)

Well, POKER is so much fun! Jadi teringat waktu baru masuk SMA, kalau nganggur dan jam kosong selalu main poker di kelas, ups! (jangan meniru ya :p)

Biasanya poker identik dengan judi, tapi karena aku anak baik-baik (ceilah) nggak pernah tuh namanya dijadiin ajang judi. Yang penting fun, sama halnya dengan yang para Arrancar lakukan di kamar Ulquiorra tadi.

Well, what do you think about this chapter? ;)


	19. Guilty Leads to Opportunity

**Author Notes :**

*sembunyi dari balik sofa* Maaf updatenya tuelaaaaat!

Kuliah menyiksa dan sekarang baru aja libur semester.

Selagi ada waktu, aku update nih fanfic.

Namun statusku hanya berubah jadi semi-hiatus.

Makasih ya. Semoga tetap enjoy membaca fic OCD.

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Guilty Leads to Opportunity**

Setelah beberapa bulan terakhir Las Noches tampak santai, Aizen memutuskan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang baik untuk kembali menyalakan api keseriusan. Dia harus mengingatkan kembali pada penghuni dunia Hollow itu, apa tujuan utama mereka masih bisa menginjak tanah sampai sekarang.

"Bakudou no nanajyuusichi: Tenteikura."

Aizen menggunakan Bakudou yang biasa digunakannya untuk komunikasi. Ah, sudah jelas apa tujuannya sekarang. Shinigami berambut perak yang sedang menyeduh teh di belakangnya, hanya tersenyum rubah.

"Rapat, Aizen-sama?" tanya Gin.

"Benar sekali, Gin. Kapan terakhir kita mengadakan rapat? Aku sampai hampir lupa kalau kita memiliki ruang rapat," jawab Aizen.

"Ngomong-ngomong topik rapatnya apa, Aizen-sama?" tanya Gin lagi.

"Masalah yang sepertinya mulai dilupakan oleh Espada."

"Oh."

Sebuah garis bujursangkar tergantung di udara begitu garis-garis bercorak kehitaman memenuhi lengan kanan Aizen. Aizen berdeham pelan sebelum dia berbicara.

"Selamat pagi, Espada-ku tersayang. Kuharap kalian berkenan untuk hadir di rapat yang akan diadakan siang nanti. Oh, untuk Orihime dan Neliel… aku ingin kalian juga hadir."

Tidak perlu ada sesi tanya jawab. Undangan dari Aizen selalu sepihak, dimana pihak yang mendengarkan undangan tersebut harus menghadirinya. Yah, kalau masih sayang dengan tubuh sendiri sebaiknya menurut saja.

"Gin," panggil Aizen sambil berjalan ke arah Shinigami berambut perak.

Gin baru saja selesai menyeduh teh untuk mantan kaptennya itu. "Ya, Aizen-sama?"

"Sepertinya kita butuh tambahan kursi. Tolong kamu yang mengaturnya." Aizen lalu duduk di kursi, kemudian meminum teh tersebut.

"Serahkan padaku, Aizen-sama."

Rapat yang akan membahas sesuatu yang akan membuat Orihime sedikit bernostalgia…

"Gin," panggil Aizen lagi.

"Ya?" ada apa sih, Aizen memanggil Gin terus? Apa tidak bisa dengan sekali saja memanggil?

"Tehnya terlalu manis."

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez membuka kedua matanya begitu mendengar suara Aizen. Walaupun penguasa Hueco Mundo itu hanya menggunakan Bakudou Tenteikura sebagai media, suara bariton Aizen itu terdengar sangat jelas seakan-akan dia mengatakannya persis di samping telinganya.

Sexta Espada itu menggeram kesal lalu mengacak-acak rambut birunya. Ah, padahal Grimmjow sudah berencana untuk tidur hingga siang hari. Hari ini dia tidak memiliki agenda dengan Fraccion-nya sehingga kesempatan langka itu akan digunakannya untuk beristirahat. Dengan langkah tidak ikhlas, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

'Rapat, huh?' pikirnya dengan malas lalu Grimmjow mencuci mukanya.

Setelah itu dia melanjutkan dengan berendam di bathtub. Cukup lama pula. Sudah rahasia publik kalau Grimmjow benci shower. Apa mungkin karena seperti yang Ulquiorra sering katakan padanya, karena pada dasarnya kucing itu benci air?

Cih, mengingat perkataan itu membuat Grimmjow menggertakkan giginya kesal.

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra… hubungan keduanya termasuk aneh. Dikatakan teman, bukan. Musuh? Bukan juga. Rival? Espada berambut biru itu tidak merasa bahwa Ulquiorra adalah rival. Jadi… Ulquiorra itu apa?

Nnoitra sering mengatakan padanya bahwa Ulquiorra itu adalah 'adik tiri' Grimmjow. Berhubungan yang cukup dekat tapi sering adu mulut juga. Teman bertengkar, tapi…

'Jika tidak ada Ulquiorra, sepi.' Grimmjow mendegar suara berbisik di kepalanya.

Suara itu mengatakan sebuah fakta.

Jika Ulquiorra tidak ada, Grimmjow merasa hampa. Terasa sepi karena tidak ada seseorang yang bisa diajak ribut.

Adik.

'Berarti aku kakaknya?' Grimmjow sedikit merasa bangga karena Nnoitra menganggapnya 'kakak' untuk Ulquiorra.

Tiri.

'… untunglah dia memberi kata 'tiri', karena aku tidak sudi jika harus bersaudara dengan Espada pucat itu…'

Harus diakui, Ulquiorra sudah banyak berubah. Selama dia mengenal Ulquiorra, belum pernah dia melihat Cuatro Espada itu tersipu malu, bahkan tersenyum. Akan tetapi, semenjak Orihime datang ke Las Noches dan Ulquiorra ditunjuk sebagai penjaganya… segalanya berubah.

Emospada yang selalu membuatnya kesal tersebut ternyata bisa tersipu malu saat Grimmjow menggodanya dengan seorang gadis berambut orange.

Ekspresi salah tingkah yang benar-benar tak ternilai itu, sering dia tampakkan jika di dekat Orihime.

Tatapan dari mata emerald yang dingin itu, jika tertuju pada putri Las Noches, seketika terasa hangat.

Ulquiorra sering tertangkap penglihatan Grimmjow saat sedang tersenyum pada Orihime. Ya, Grimmjow harus mengakui bahwa sedikit menyeramkan saat pertama kali dirinya melihat Ulquiorra tersenyum. Akhir-akhir ini, dia sudah mulai terbiasa.

Jemari yang biasa digunakan untuk membunuh dan kadang menembakkan Cero untuk Grimmjow itu, di luar dugaan sering membelai lembut rambut orange Orihime. Espada keenam itu masih ingat saat Ulquiorra tidak ragu untuk menggendong gadis itu saat pingsan sehabis diserang Vasto Lorde di padang pasir, dan juga malam dimana dirinya dan Nel melihat Ulquiorra memeluk tubuh Orihime dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak terjatuh dari pohon.

Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut…

… adalah saat dia melihat Ulquiorra mencium gadis itu.

Bukan ciuman dingin seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Grimmjow mengingat kepribadian Ulquiorra, tetapi ciuman hangat, sebuah ciuman untuk seorang yang dikasihi. Ciuman yang sempat dilihatnya dulu bahkan sudah masuk kategori 'panas'. Duh, Cuatro Espada itu mencium Orihime seakan-akan tak akan ada hari esok untuknya!

Grimmjow terkikik pelan. Bagaimana jika dulu dia dan Nel tidak sempat mengintip aksi Ulquiorra itu? Bisa-bisa terjadi sesuatu yang diluar prediksi seluruh penghuni Las Noches, bahkan oleh Aizen sekalipun.

'Ulquiorra sudah jelas-jelas menyukai Pet-sama. Sampai kapan dia akan terus begini?' gerutunya.

Air panas di dalam bathtub mulai terasa dingin dan akhirnya Grimmjow menghentikan sesi berendamnya dan mulai berpakaian.

'Tapi bagaimana dengan Pet-sama?' Grimmjow tiba-tiba teringat akan gadis berambut orange itu.

Grimmjow menguap lagi. Ah, ternyata tidur selama enam jam memang belum cukup untuknya…

Kemudian terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu. Dari reiatsu yang terpancar dari balik pintu, Grimmjow sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Ada apa Nel?" jawab Grimmjow sambil mulai menata rambut birunya di depan cermin.

"Kamu mendengar undangan rapat dari Aizen-sama, bukan? Ayo kita berangkat!" Nel berkata dengan antusias, dari balik pintu.

Nel mengajaknya pergi bersama? Tumben sekali.

Espada berambut biru kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya. Neliel Tu Oderschvank sudah berdiri di hadapannya, dengan senyum manisnya yang untuk pertama kalinya terasa berbeda bagi Grimmjow.

"Sudah siap? Ayo!" ajak mantan Tercera Espada itu, spontan menarik lengan Grimmjow dan merangkulnya.

Grimmjow menghela nafas.

"Ini hanya rapat yang membosankan seperti biasanya, Nel. Sepertinya kita tidak perlu seantusias itu," komentar Grimmjow.

"Eeh? Tapi sudah sekian lama aku tidak ikut rapat Espada lagi bersama yang lain…" Nel tampak kecewa mendengar komentar dari Espada keenam.

"Nel?" panggil Grimmjow.

"Ya?" mata abu-abu kecoklatan Nel memandang mata sapphire di hadapannya.

Grimmjow melirik ke arah dimana lengannya dirangkul oleh Nel. "Ada apa ini? Tidak seperti biasanya kamu begini."

"Begini apanya?"

"Kamu merangkul lenganku," jawab Grimmjow. Dia tidak merasa risih, hanya terasa… aneh.

Pandangan Nel pun mengikuti Grimmjow dan bukannya menyingkirkan lengannya, Nel justru menyeringai.

"Ah… apa kamu tidak suka, Grimmjow-kun?" tanya Nel balik.

"… bukan itu maksudku, Nel. Hanya saja… terasa aneh." Entah mengapa Grimmjow jadi kesulitan berkata-kata.

"Memang aneh ya kalau aku mengaitkan lenganku pada lenganmu? Jika iya, anggap saja aku seorang kakak perempuan yang sedang ingin menyayangi adik lelakinya," jawab Nel.

Alis Grimmjow terangkat mendengar perkataan Nel barusan. Kakak? Adik?

"Jangan bercanda… Aku lebih pantas menjadi kakak daripada kamu, Nel." Grimmjow tidak terima. Jika Nnoitra saja bisa mengatakan bahwa Grimmjow adalah 'kakak' dari Ulquiorra, jika dibandingkan dengan Nel tentu saja Grimmjow jauh lebih pantas diberi title kakak.

"Aku lebih tua darimu," Arrancar berambut hijau itu mencoba menerangkan.

"Tapi kamu lebih kekanakan dariku," balas Grimmjow.

Nel menyeringai lagi. "Oh ya? Bukankah kamu yang lebih kekanakan jika sedang bersama dengan Ulquiorra?"

Wajah Grimmjow memerah. Ah, itu memang benar.

"Tidak usah membawa nama Emospada kemari, Nel. Jika kita sedang berdua, sepertinya kamu yang lebih sering manja denganku. Sudah jelas bukan, itu seperti adik perempuan yang minta disayang kakak lelakinya."

Nel cemberut. "Itu kan waktu aku masih dalam sosok bocah, Grimmjow-kun. Sekarang kan tidak. Aku sudah kembali dewasa."

Mata sapphire mengamati figur Nel dari kepala sampai kaki. Ya, Nel memang sudah tidak dalam wujud bocah lagi. Dia sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya, seorang Arrancar tangguh yang juga mantan Tercera Espada.

Kedua Arrancar tersebut terus adu mulut karena alasan yang sepele. Bukan adu mulut yang menimbulkan kekesalan seperti dalam kasus Ulquiorra versus Grimmjow, kali ini keduanya justru menikmati adu mulut 'konyol' tersebut.

Kakak adik?

* * *

"Selamat datang Espada, Orihime dan juga… Neliel."

Aizen menyambut kedua belas undangan rapat siang itu dengan suara bariton dan senyumnya yang khas. Grimmjow dan Nel menjadi peserta terakhir yang memasuki ruangan. Yah, berkat argumen kekanak-kanakan tadi…

Seakan-akan sudah tahu, kursi untuk Nel pun disediakan di sebelah Grimmjow, di antara Espada berambut biru itu dan Tousen.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali kamu tidak bergabung dengan kami dalam rapat, Neliel. Aku merindukannya," kata Aizen begitu Arrancar berambut hijau itu duduk di kursinya.

Nel tersenyum polos seperti anak kecil. "Benarkah, Aizen-sama? Well, aku juga merindukannya."

"Dalam rapat kali ini jangan segan untuk menyatakan pendapatmu," tambah Shinigami berambut coklat itu. Nel mengangguk.

"Aizen-sama, sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul. Tidakkah lebih baik kita mulai rapatnya?" Tousen tiba-tiba berkata.

Aizen berdeham, otomatis membuat hening seluruh penjuru ruangan besar tersebut. Semuanya memperhatikan penguasa Hueco Mundo yang tampaknya sangat merindukan rapat ini.

"Sudah lama kita tidak mengadakan rapat yang membahas pergerakan Soul Society," Aizen membuka rapat kali ini.

Mendengar nama kota tempat tinggal para Shinigami itu, Orihime merasa tidak tenang. Dia meremas rok Arrancarnya dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar.

"Apa ada pergerakan yang berarti dari para Shinigami, Aizen-sama?" tanya Barragan.

Aizen mengangguk. "Ada. Mereka mulai bergerak. Gotei 13 dibawah pimpinan Yamamoto-soutaichou, dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, yang kutahu adalah untuk mengantisipasi pergerakan kita."

Grimmjow menyeringai. "Ah, ini menarik Aizen-sama."

"Tentu saja, Grimmjow. Kemarin Szayel mendapatkan laporan bahwa ada upaya dari mereka untuk menyelundup masuk melalui Garganta."

"Garganta? Shinigami bisa menggunakan Garganta?" Hallibel tampak terkejut.

"Ya, Hallibel. Karena di antara mereka ada dua ilmuwan yang bisa dikatakan cukup gila," jawab Aizen.

Gin terkikik pelan. "Hahaha… Urahara-san dan Kurotsuchi-san tidak pernah berubah."

"Lalu… apakah usaha mereka berhasil? Wow… menyelundup masuk ke Hueco Mundo melalui Garganta…?" Nel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub.

Kali ini Aizen tersenyum puas. "Mereka gagal. Bagaimanapun juga, hanya Garganta milik para Hollow yang bisa menembus dimensi menuju Hueco Mundo. Ah, ditambah dengan Garganta milikku dan dua Shinigami yang bersamaku, tentunya."

Yammy tampak kecewa. "Duh! Jika mereka tidak berhasil maka kapan kami bisa menghabisi mereka?"

Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar saat Yammy berkata 'menghabisi'. Apa mereka… ingin membunuh teman-teman dari Soul Society?

"Selalu ada saatnya, Cero Espada. Lagipula dari usaha mereka kemarin, ada sebuah kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik. Ada yang tahu?" mata coklat Aizen mengamati satu per satu wajah di hadapannya.

Orihime hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Gadis berambut orange itu mulai khawatir.

"Mereka ingin menyelamatkan Orihime Inoue."

Suara Ulquiorra itu membuat kepala Orihime terangkat dan memandang Espada keempat itu tidak percaya. Mereka ingin… menyelamatkannya?

"Ho. Bagaimana kamu bisa menyimpulkan demikian, Ulquiorra?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Untuk apa mereka repot-repot harus menyelundup ke Hueco Mundo, yang disinyalir adalah domisili dari semua Hollow dalam berbagai tingkatan? Tidak mungkin Shinigami dengan senang hati masuk ke kandang musuh," jawab Ulquiorra.

Starrk mengangguk. "Itu masuk akal, Ulquiorra. Lagipula… jika tujuan dari mereka adalah untuk menghabisi kita, bukankah menunggu hingga Winter War adalah pilihan terbaik? Bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh."

Aizen tersenyum puas. Ternyata Espada-Espada kesayangannya sangat cerdas. Well, beberapa.

"A-apa…" Orihime berkata dengan ragu-ragu, namun semuanya mendengarkan.

"Ya, Orihime-chan?" tanya Gin, menyuruh gadis itu untuk melanjutkan.

"… yang akan kali-umm… kita lakukan pada mereka?" pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu mengakhiri pertanyaannya.

Penguasa Hueco Mundo tersenyum tipis lalu mata coklatnya tertuju pada Orihime. "Kamu sudah tahu jawabannya, Orihime."

Orihime menggeleng dan mata abu-abunya balas memandang Aizen dengan serius.

"Tidak, Aizen-sama. Beritahu aku," pintanya.

Nnoitra kali ini sedikit terkejut. Orihime itu… dia sudah tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Sudah jelas bahwa Aizen ingin menghabisi seantero Soul Society.

"Ulquiorra. Jawab pertanyaan Orihime." jawaban Aizen singkat, padat dan jelas.

Mata emerald Cuatro Espada melebar. Aizen menyuruhnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sensitif tersebut… langsung kepada Orihime?

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka… terhadap para Shinigami… termasuk teman-teman Orihime?

Orihime memandang Ulquiorra sekarang, dengan tatapan serius yang jarang diperlihatkannya pada Espada pucat itu. Orihime serius, dia ingin tahu dengan pasti.

"Membersihkan semuanya, Orihime…" jawab Ulquiorra tanpa nada.

Duh, Ulquiorra tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Orihime saat dia mengatakan hal ini…

"… dan membuat semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana Aizen-sama."

Dan Orihime sadar bahwa…

… pengorbanannya kali ini ternyata sia-sia.

* * *

Gadis itu gelisah. Orihime sedang memikirkan sesuatu, yang sempat dilupakannya selama ini.

Ichigo. Rukia. Tatsuki. Ishida. Chad. Renji. Rangiku. Toushiro. Dan yang lainnya.

Bulan pertama dia selalu memikirkan mereka semua setiap hari, namun sejak kapan dia mulai melupakan mereka, orang-orang yang dikasihinya itu?

Orihime pergi ke dunia Hollow ini, tak lain adalah untuk menyelamatkan mereka, bukan? Tapi mengapa begitu duduk di kursi rapat siang ini, dia merasa semua tindakannya itu salah?

"Orihime-chan?" Nel memanggil.

Putri Las Noches itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak, tidak.'

"Pet-sama?" kali ini Grimmjow yang memanggil gadis berambut orange itu. Orihime tak kunjung sadar dari shock akibat jawaban Ulquiorra.

Mereka sudah selesai rapat, dan Aizen sudah bisa memprediksi bahwa kota Karakura akan menjadi medan tempur untuk Winter War. Kota kecil itu dipenuhi energi yang selama ini diidamkan oleh Hougyoku, dengan penduduk yang tidak begitu banyak pula. Yamamoto-soutaichou akan mengerahkan seluruh armada Shinigami terkuatnya, begitu pula dengan Aizen. Dia akan mengerahkan seluruh Arrancar miliknya.

Walaupun rapat sudah selesai, Orihime dan tiga Arrancar terdekatnya, belum meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

"Rapat sudah selesai, Orihime. Ayo kita segera kembali," kata Ulquiorra.

"Hei Emospada, sepertinya Pet-sama benar-benar shock dengan perkataanmu," komentar Grimmjow.

"… perkataanku yang mana?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk para Shinigami. Secara tak langsung kamu menjawab pertanyaan 'apa yang akan kamu lakukan kepada teman-temanku', bukan?" Grimmjow tidak pernah lupa bahwa gadis berambut orange itu masih memiliki teman di dunia nyata.

'Sial. Aku lupa,' batin Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra…?" akhirnya setelah sunyi senyap untuk beberapa menit, Orihime berbicara.

"Hmm?"

"Kita kembali. Aku ingin beristirahat," jawab Orihime seraya berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

Arrancar berambut hijau dan biru mendapati bahwa wajah Orihime pucat dan tampak kelelahan. Ya, gadis itu butuh istirahat. Rapat kali ini cukup untuk menyakiti dirinya…

"Baiklah." Ulquiorra lalu mengikuti Orihime dari belakang, disusul Nel dan Grimmjow.

* * *

Espada berambut hijau itu memandangi Orihime dengan tatapan khawatir. Seusai rapat tadi, cahaya yang sebelumnya selalu terpancar dari sepasang mata kelabu itu menghilang, tergantikan dengan tatapan sayu dan putus asa. Orihime terlihat setegar mungkin agar dia tidak menangis.

"Ada apa, Orihime-chan?" tanya Nel.

Orihime hanya menggeleng dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya yang besar.

"… apa karena rapat tadi… membahas teman-temanmu?" Nel mencoba menebak, padahal dia sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

Garis wajah pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu jadi menegang.

"Apakah ini merupakan kesalahan, aku datang ke Las Noches?" tanya Orihime.

Kedua mata Nel membelalak terkejut. Tidak seperti biasanya Orihime langsung berkata frontal seperti ini.

"Orihime-"

"… ternyata aku datang kemari atau tidak pun, tidak akan merubah nasib teman-temanku. Semuanya akan ma-" Orihime membenamkan wajahnya di bantal, dia tidak sanggup untuk berkata 'mati'.

Harus menjawab apa? Nel tidak tahu.

"Orihime… umm… untuk hal itu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Hanya kamu yang tahu apa jawabannya. Kamu melakukan apa yang menurutmu… benar, bukan?" mantan Tercera Espada itu sekarang duduk di sebelah Orihime.

Gadis berambut orange itu lalu terlentang di tempat tidur dan memandang langit-langit kamar. Dia mencoba berpikir, menyerap perkataan Nel.

"Menurutku ini benar…" jawabnya lemah.

Nel menghela nafas lega.

Percakapan mereka terhenti karena putri Las Noches itu minta waktu untuk beristirahat. Nel hanya menyanggupi dan keluar dari kamar. Ternyata di luar kamar Orihime sudah ada Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra yang menunggu kehadirannya.

"Ada apa dengan Orihime?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Nel menggeleng. "Grimmjow benar, Ulquiorra. Dia benar-benar shock mendengar perkataanmu tadi."

"Emospada kejam," komentar Grimmjow.

"Diam kau, kucing biru. Teruskan, Neliel…" Cuatro Espada memandang Nel dengan serius.

"Dia semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan teman-temannya. Duh, aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu… Aku tidak pernah melihat Orihime yang seperti ini." Neliel tampak semakin khawatir.

Ulquiorra menelan ludah. Ah, sepertinya dia sudah kelewatan…

"Tanggung jawab, Emospada!" Grimmjow bukannya menetralkan keadaan malah makin mengompori, membuat urat kekesalan mulai tampak di dahi Espada keempat.

"Grimmjow-" Ulquiorra berusaha memotong Sexta Espada itu dalam ocehannya yang tidak berarti.

"Ulquiorra harus bertanggung jawab!" Grimmjow semakin membuat Ulquiorra panik karena dia mengatakannya dengan sangat keras, di koridor yang sepi seperti ini.

Apa kucing biru itu tidak bisa mengerti, bagaimana jika Aizen-sama mendengarnya? Bisa-bisa memunculkan persepsi yang lain…!

"Ssh! Pelankan suaramu, Grimmjow-kun! Nanti ada yang mendengar!" Nel (akhirnya) berinisiatif untuk membungkam mulut Espada keenam yang kekanakan itu.

"Aizen-sama? Ah… biar! Ulquiorra harus bertanggung ja-!"

Ulquiorra mencubit kulit abdomen Grimmjow dengan kekuatan Arrancar-nya. Wajah Grimmjow berubah pucat dan kemudian…

"SAKIT!"

"Salah sendiri kamu tidak berhenti bicara, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra berkomentar ketus.

Pintu kemudian terbuka dan sosok Orihime yang pucat, tampak berdiri di ambang pintu. Sekali lihat saja, Ulquiorra tahu kalau gadis itu baru saja menangis. Pedih rasanya melihat Orihime seperti ini…

"Orihime-" Ulquiorra menghampiri gadis itu, namun Orihime mundur selangkah.

"Kalian berisik sekali. Aku ingin beristirahat…" pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu tersenyum lemah lalu memandang ke arah Cuatro Espada.

"Ulquiorra…?" panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku masih kenyang, jadi… kupikir aku tidak perlu makan siang. Bolehkah?" tanya gadis berambut orange itu.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. Sepertinya Orihime sudah muak dengan keadaan dan ingin segera beristirahat, walaupun harus melewatkan makan siangnya…

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Arrancar yang biasa mengantarkan makananmu," jawab Espada pucat tersebut.

Orihime mengangguk pada Nel dan Grimmjow lalu diliriknya Ulquiorra sekali lagi. Tatapan yang terpancar dari sepasang mata kelabu itu tampak jelas memancarkan kesedihan dan juga… kekecewaan. Ulquiorra bisa melihatnya dengan mudah.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra."

Orihime kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan tiga Arrancar yang berdiri di koridor dengan bingung.

"Kamu yang memulai, jadi kamu juga yang harus mengakhirinya, Ulquiorra."

Suara Nel itu membuat Ulquiorra sadar bahwa dialah satu-satunya pihak yang wajib minta maaf pada Orihime.

"Aku mengerti, Neliel."

* * *

Ulquiorra dan Arrancar pelayan memasuki kamar putri Las Noches. Sudah waktu makan malam dan gadis berambut orange itu tidak juga memperdengarkan suaranya. Mengetahui Orihime masih tertidur, dia segera menyuruh Arrancar pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan ruangan setelah meletakkan kereta makan di kamar.

Espada pucat kemudian melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Orihime. Memang, gadis itu masih tertidur, namun tidak seperti biasanya, dia bergeliat dalam tidurnya, dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain. Orihime berkeringat dan mengigau dalam mimpinya. Mimik muka yang ditampakkannya itu penuh kegelisahan, kecemasan dan ketakutan yang cukup tersirat dari kerutan alis yang dibuat gadis itu.

"Tidak…" Orihime mengigau dan menggelengkan kepalanya ke sisi lain.

Ulquiorra hanya memandangi Orihime, kedua tangannya tetap diletakkan di dalam saku hakama seperti biasa. Sepasang mata emerald miliknya belum menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

"… jangan…"

Cuatro Espada mulai cemas, kemudian dia duduk di salah satu sisi tempat tidur kanannya kemudian mencoba meraih, menggapai rambut orange yang sangat kontras dengan warna seprai yang putih.

"Jangan bunuh dia!"

DEG!

Tangan pucat itu berhenti sebelum berhasil menyentuh rambut Orihime.

'Dia bermimpi buruk?'

Tiba-tiba Orihime membuka matanya dan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, dia segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk.

"Orihime."

Suara itu…

Ulquiorra Schiffer memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Intonasi yang seperti ini hanya diucapkan pada Orihime. Suara yang berisi perasaan khawatir.

Nafas Orihime kembali normal, namun dia tak kunjung memandang penjaga setianya.

Ulquiorra menjadi tidak tenang. Apa mimpi tadi berimbas buruk pada Orihime?

"… Orihime?" Ulquiorra memanggilnya lagi dan kali ini, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah bahu gadis berambut orange.

Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka seperti tercekat kaget dan tubuhnya gemetar, seakan dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang… menakutkan.

Mata emerald itu memandang Orihime sedih. Ya, sedih.

"Kamu takut padaku?"

Kali ini Orihime yang terkejut. Nada suara yang terdengar itu… bukan pertanyaan sekadar ucap yang tidak berarti… Orihime bisa merasakan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"A-aku tidak takut padamu, Ulquiorra…" jawab Orihime.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kamu tidak mau memandangku?" Ulquiorra bertanya datar.

Mengapa lubang Hollownya terasa sangat perih?

Orihime tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," Espada keempat menambahi.

Orihime tidak bereaksi apapun dan Ulquiorra menyimpulkan kalau gadis itu tidak menginginkan keberadaannya di sini sekarang. Ulquiorra berdiri dan berbalik pergi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Jangan lupa habiskan makan malammu."

Dia pergi? Semudah itu?

Baru saja Ulquiorra melangkah, Orihime kembali bersuara.

"Jangan pergi…" ucap gadis itu pelan, namun Ulquiorra tidak menoleh dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ulquiorra… jangan pergi meninggalkanku…"

Espada pucat tersebut pura-pura tidak mendengar. Toh menurutnya, keberadaannya di sini hanya memperburuk keadaan Orihime…

"… aku mohon."

Langkah kaki itu terhenti saat mendengar dua kata itu terucap dari bibir Orihime. Dia menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu memandangnya sayu, pucat serta air mata kembali jatuh dari sepasang mata kelabunya yang indah.

Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu berdiri dari tempat tidur dan Ulquiorra melupakan bahwa dia tidak perlu bernafas. Melihat Orihime mengenakan gaun tidur yang tipis dan pendek seperti itu… duh…

Sepasang kaki yang panjang...

Pinggul yang sesuai dan pas dengan tubuh Orihime. Tampak… menggoda.

Pinggang yang sangat kecil, yang pernah dipeluknya berkali-kali, bahkan dengan satu tangan mampu memeluk pinggang itu seutuhnya.

Perut yang rata dan ramping itu membuat mata emerald Ulquiorra tidak berkedip.

Dan Ulquiorra harus menelan ludah melihat bagian tubuh Orihime… yang merupakan daya tarik terbesar bagi seorang wanita, kali ini hanya dibalut kain dari gaun malam yang tipis…

"Ulquiorra…?"

Ah, suara Orihime yang lembut itu…

APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN?

Ulquiorra menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan sebisa mungkin tetap tenang, mengendalikan perasaan aneh yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Jangan pergi… temani aku. Aku… tadi bermimpi buruk dan… umm... aku tidak bisa-"

Cuatro Espada melangkah mendekati Orihime dan sekarang dia berdiri tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Berdiri sedekat ini, membuat pipi Orihime bersemu.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu disini sampai kamu tertidur, Orihime."

Orihime tersenyum kemudian kembali naik ke tempat tidurnya, menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal yang hangat. Ulquiorra menghembuskan nafas lega, paling tidak dia tidak perlu menahan rasa aneh yang ada di dalam dirinya lagi setelah dia tidak melihat tubuh Orihime…

Ulquiorra kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Orihime kemudian memberikan tangannya pada Ulquiorra. Espada keempat itu tersenyum tipis lalu menyambut tangan hangat tersebut. Digenggamnya dengan pelan, sesekali ibu jarinya mengusap lembut jemari gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku untuk hari ini, Orihime. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu," kata Ulquiorra.

"… yang mana?" mata abu-abu putri Las Noches memandang lurus mata emerald Ulquiorra, dipandangnya Espada itu dengan sedikit bingung.

Ah, betapa Orihime menikmati sentuhan ringan yang diberikan Ulquiorra pada tangan kanannya ini…

"… tentang teman-temanmu, Orihime. Aku… merasa tidak enak setelahnya. Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu saat mengatakannya. Maafkan aku."

Orihime mengangguk pelan. "Aku memaafkanmu, Ulquiorra."

"Benarkah? Semudah itu?" Ulquiorra tidak percaya.

Orihime tersenyum nakal, "… dengan satu syarat, hehe."

'Sudah kuduga.' Ulquiorra memutar kedua bola matanya. Orihime memang kekanakan…

"Apa syarat yang tuan putri ajukan?"

Mendengar Ulquiorra memanggilnya tuan putri, dengan mudah membuat pipi Orihime memerah. "Apa tidak apa-apa… kalau aku memintamu untuk memelukku… sampai aku tertidur?"

Hell yeah! Tentu saja itu tidak apa-apa, Orihime.

"Jadi aku… menemanimu di atas tempat tidur? Seperti Grimmjow yang menemani boneka kucingnya tiap malam?" Ulquiorra bertanya lagi.

Orihime mengangguk.

"Aku… memelukmu sampai kamu… tertidur?" Ulquiorra jadi tidak yakin dengan permintaan Orihime.

"Iya. Aku hanya minta itu saja, Ulquiorra… Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak mau... aku akan menggantinya dengan umm-"

"Bukan masalah." Ulquiorra segera memotong.

Siapa yang mau melewatkan kesempatan emas seperti itu? Tolong…

Ulquiorra bersonido dan sudah berbaring di sebelah Orihime. Ah, ternyata tempat tidur gadis ini cukup nyaman, walaupun tidak senyaman miliknya. Dipeluknya gadis itu dari belakang, membuat Orihime terkikik pelan.

"Mengapa tertawa?" tanya Ulquiorra bingung.

"… kamu mengingatkanku pada Sora nii-san. Saat aku tidak bisa tidur, dia juga selalu memelukku seperti ini…" jawab Orihime sembari teringat pada almarhum kakaknya.

"Hmm…" Ulquiorra bergumam pelan lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Lengan kanan Ulquiorra bertengger tepat di bawah leher Orihime, sedikit lagi bisa menyentuh dadanya. Sedangkan lengan kirinya melingkari pinggang Orihime.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang…" ucap Orihime seraya memeluk balik lengan yang ada di bawah lehernya itu.

Tubuh Orihime terasa hangat… Ulquiorra merasa tenang dan nyaman bisa berada sedekat ini dengan gadis itu.

"… aku tadi memimpikanmu, Ulquiorra. Kamu pergi meninggalkanku, selamanya. Sekeras apapun aku berteriak memanggilmu, kamu tak bisa menjawab panggilanku kembali…"

Dipeluknya Orihime lebih erat, namun Ulquiorra tetap menahan diri agar tidak memeluk gadis itu dengan kekuatan Arrancar.

"Kamu tidak ada bersamaku… kamu meninggalkanku, seperti teman-teman yang lain. Ulquiorra… aku tidak mau-"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Orihime." Suara datar Ulquiorra memotong perkataan Orihime, "aku… akan selalu menjagamu."

Orihime kembali meneteskan air mata, namun bedanya kali ini adalah air mata karena bahagia. Belum ada yang mengatakan hal itu padanya…

"Aku berjanji." Bibir Ulquiorra yang tipis kemudian hinggap di leher jenjang Orihime, menyapunya dengan ciuman ringan yang membuat tubuh gadis itu gemetar. Rasanya geli namun cukup menyenangkan.

'Wangi karamel…' pikir Ulquiorra saat dia mencium lembut daerah di bawah telinga Orihime. Wangi ini adalah satu-satunya wangi yang disukainya di Las Noches.

Orihime kemudian mengangkat kedua lengan Ulquiorra dari tubuhnya, lalu berbalik dan sekarang dia bisa memandang wajah Espada keempat yang berbaring di sampingnya. Disentuhnya wajah itu dengan dua telapak tangannya. Dipandangnya kedua mata emerald yang memancarkan kelembutan itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Orihime yang pemalu itu… bisa menjadi sangat frontal, jujur dan polos sekali akan perasaannya seperti ini.

"Kamu tersenyum? Mengapa tersenyum… a-apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Ulquiorra menggeleng dan memejamkan kedua matanya, mendekatkan hidungnya sehingga bertemu dengan hidung Orihime. Beruntunglah Orihime karena Espada pucat itu memejamkan matanya, kalau tidak, warna tomat di wajahnya itu bisa menghancurkan mood yang ada saat ini!

"Tidak, kamu tidak salah, Orihime."

"Lalu…? Mengapa kamu tersenyum?"

"Karena aku juga menyayangimu, Orihime."

Senyuman itu baru saja akan terbingkai di bibir Orihime, namun sebelum itu terjadi, Ulquiorra sudah lebih dulu menciumnya.

Well…

Siapa yang mau melewatkan kesempatan emas seperti ini?

Ulquiorra bisa tenang karena dia sudah mengunci pintu kamar Orihime sesaat setelah Arrancar pelayan keluar dari kamar putri Las Noches. Tak akan ada duet pengacau (baca: Grimmjow dan Nel) ataupun Arrancar lain yang masuk ke kamar Orihime dengan tiba-tiba.

Espada keempat menghentikan ciumannya lalu berbaring di atas gadis itu, dengan bertumpu di kedua lututnya. Mata mereka bertemu dan oh, betapa warna merah itu serasi untuk Orihime…

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku… hanya memelukmu, bukan?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Sebenarnya Ulquiorra mengatakan itu hanya untuk bercanda. Dia suka melihat Orihime yang salah tingkah, apalagi sampai merona merah karenanya.

Gadis itu terlihat sedikit gelisah dan malu-malu karena posisi mereka yang aneh seperti ini. Terlebih kedua tangan Ulquiorra ada di samping kepalanya, seperti ingin mengurungnya... menjadikan dia miliknya…

APA YANG KAMU PIKIRKAN, ORIHIME?

"Hmm? Ada apa?" Ulquiorra tertawa kecil melihat keluguan Orihime, melihat gadis itu panik.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Orihime mencoba mengendalikan rasa panas yang melanda tubuhnya saat ini dengan tersenyum pada Ulquiorra.

Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, Ulquiorra kembali mencium bibir gadis itu dan kemudian turun ke lehernya. Eksperimental, dia menjilat bagian yang lembut itu sehingga Orihime mengerang pelan.

"Kalau sekarang? Apa masih tidak apa-apa?"

Orihime positif jantungnya berdetak sangat keras sekarang.

* * *

UlquiHime : CLIFFHANGER?

Grimmy : Kenapa pintunya dikunci? Duh! Duh! Duh! Pengen tahu!

Nel : Ternyata Ulquiorra…

Grimmy : Cowok.

Ulqui : *cero Grimmy* YA JELAS LAH.

Orihime : *muka merah*

Ulqui : Well, author… Lanjutkan! Penasaran!

Orihime : *pasang papan 'NO COMMENT' di hadapannya*

Amee : Hmm… kira-kira chapter selanjutnya dikasih apa ya…? *evil smile*

Grimmy : Yang pasti author harus buka pintunya!

Amee : Ada yang mau review? Asal jangan flame ya, lagi gak punya es batu nih, hahaha.

Nel : Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Semoga.


	20. Burning Feeling

**Author Notes :**

Gyaaaaaahhh! We need Fungicide ASAP!

Maaf buat keterlambatannya. Banyak dari reader yang setia nunggu sampe jamuran -_-"

Ujian hampir tiba! Wish me luck, readers!

Makasih ya! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :D

**Alert :**

'Red flag' for underages. Don't worry, I still keep the rating in 'T'

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach punya Tite Kubo dong. Bukan milikku.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Burning Feeling**

Sepasang mata kelabu itu hanya berkedip-kedip penuh kepolosan saat sepasang mata hijau emerald itu memandangnya dengan serius.

Dia memang serius, dan kapan dia bisa bercanda?

Wajah mereka sangat dekat dan Ulquiorra bisa mendengar suara desah nafas Orihime. Nafas gadis itu terasa tiga kali lebih cepat. Warna pipi Orihime sudah tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, bukan? Warna cero Barragan. Jelas.

'A-apa yang Ulquiorra akan lakukan? Po-posisi seperti ini….!' Orihime sadar akan posisi aneh mereka saat ini. Posisi yang tidak pernah dirasakannya selama tujuh belas tahun kehidupannya.

"Orihime?"

'Oh, Tuhan! Sudah beribu kali aku mendengar suara Ulquiorra… tapi jika mendengarnya sedekat ini…!'

Perlahan, bola mata Orihime memandang sosok Arrancar yang berada di atasnya saat ini. Ulquiorra Schiffer. Sudah rahasia umum kalau Ulquiorra termasuk salah satu Arrancar ciptaan Aizen yang sosoknya 'di atas rata-rata', bukan?

Rambut hitam sekelam malam itu... Ya, Orihime pernah menyentuh rambut Ulquiorra yang ternyata lembut itu.

Kulit putihnya yang sangat pucat… itulah yang unik dari seorang Cuatro Espada.

Sepasang alis tebalnya itu, kali ini kembali mengerut karena si empunya sedang kebingungan…

Estigma hijau di bawah mata itu… seperti air mata abadi yang diam-diam… Orihime menyukainya.

Mata emerald itu… Ah, emosi apa yang tersembunyi di balik ketenangannya?

Bibir Ulquiorra… Orihime menelan ludah saat pandangan matanya jatuh ke bagian wajah sang Espada yang sempat 'dicicipi' olehnya baru-baru ini. Bibir Arrancar itu hitam, namun… seksi.

"Orihime Inoue? Apa aku sedang berbicara dengan bantal?" panggil Ulquiorra lagi, semakin bingung.

Saat Ulquiorra berbicara, Orihime pun tidak berkedip saat lidah itu tampak di pandangannya. Lidah yang tadi sudah menjilatnya!

"WAAAAH!" teriak Orihime histeris.

Gadis itu buru-buru menutup wajah cantiknya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak. Malu. Malu. Malu!

Di dalam otak Ulquiorra seketika muncul tanda tanya besar ketika melihat sikap Orihime yang seperti itu.

"Ada apa? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Ulquiorra bingung.

"Bu-bukan begitu! C-cepat duduk! J-jangan di atasku seperti itu…!" pemilik Shun Shun Rikka menjawab dengan panik, mukanya bertambah merah.

Daripada mendengar gadis itu berteriak lagi, Ulquiorra pun menyanggupi. Dia lalu duduk di sebelah Orihime. Disandarkan punggungnya di tumpukan bantal yang ditumpuk di sisi atas tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah duduk di sebelahmu. Sekarang, bisa ceritakan padaku… ada apa?" tanya Espada keempat tanpa nada.

Orihime menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Ulquiorra.

'Ambil nafas… Hembuskan…' Orihime berkata dalam hati sambil melakukannya.

Ulquiorra memandangi putri Las Noches, dia mengakui bahwa Orihime yang sedang salah tingkah tampak jauh lebih atraktif dari biasanya. Cuatro Espada menghela nafas lalu memandangi gadis itu, dengan mimik muka serius.

"Apa tadi aku melakukan kesalahan?" Ulquiorra mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Ulquiorra itu sebenarnya tidak ada jawabannya. Bagi Orihime, itu salah… tapi di sisi lain juga terasa benar.

"Umm… bukannya salah tetapi… eh… umm…" gadis berambut orange itu menjawab terbata-bata.

'Benar kan? Dia yang salah tingkah ini sangat manis,' Ulquiorra harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Ulquiorra mendekatkan dirinya pada Orihime tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata kelabu gadis itu. Sekarang mereka benar-benar bersebelahan, bukan… mereka berdempetan. Pundak bertemu pundak. Dirangkulnya gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apakah… salah?" Ulquiorra berbisik tepat di samping telinga gadis itu, membuat telinga Orihime langsung merah padam.

'Langsung merah padam?' Ulquiorra tampak takjub.

"Ki-kita… setelah ini… h-hanya tidur saja, kan?" tanya Orihime.

"Tentu saja, Orihime. Bukankah tadi kamu memintaku untuk memelukmu sampai kamu tertidur?" jawab Ulquiorra.

Merasa gemas, Ulquiorra mencium kembali daerah di bawah telinga Orihime yang sangat disukainya itu, daerah dimana dia bisa mencium wangi caramel rambut gadis itu, dan juga merasakan pembuluh nadinya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Lalu... eh… tadi dan ini? Kamu menciumku…?" Orihime tidak mengerti darimana keberanian itu muncul sehingga dia bisa mengatakan kata 'mencium' tanpa kesulitan.

Espada bermata emerald akhirnya tertawa kecil kemudian dia mencubit pipi gadis itu dengan lembut, niatan bercanda.

"Hanya selingan, tuan putri. Setelah ini silahkan tidur," jawabnya.

'SELINGAN?' Orihime sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Ulquiorra, tidak pernah dibayangkan Espada yang stoic itu bisa menyebut berciuman sebagai 'selingan'. Jika Grimmjow mendengarnya pasti dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ulquiorra baru saja akan berbaring di sebelah gadis berambut orange sampai tiba-tiba dia menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ah tunggu. Kamu melupakan sesuatu, Orihime," mata hijau Ulquiorra tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius.

"Umm… aku melupakan apa, Ulquiorra?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

Ulquiorra memandang ke arah kereta makan yang ada di dekat sofa dan pandangan mata Orihime pun mengikuti ke mana sepasang mata emerald itu mengarah.

"Kamu belum makan malam," jawab Ulquiorra datar. Hampir saja Cuatro Espada itu membuat putri Las Noches tidak makan siang dan malam sekaligus! Jika Orihime sampai sakit, apa yang akan dikatakan Aizen-sama?

Orihime menggeleng. "Ti-tidak perlu! Aku tidak lapar!"

_Pembohong. Sebenarnya kamu hanya ingin segera dipeluk oleh Ulquiorra, bukan?_ Sebuah suara dalam kepala Orihime bergema pelan.

Wajah Orihime langsung memerah mendengar suara tersebut. A-apa yang baru saja dia dengar tadi?

"Kamu yakin? Seingatku tadi siang kamu juga tidak makan, Orihime…" dengan mudah Ulquiorra bisa mendeteksi kebohongan yang diucapkan oleh Orihime barusan. Manusia mana yang tahan tidak makan siang dan malam, apalagi bagi seseorang yang harus tinggal di tempat yang dingin dan suram seperti Las Noches?

"Yakin!" Orihime mencoba meyakinkan Espada pucat di sebelahnya itu.

Tiba-tiba suara nyaring perut yang sedang kelaparan berat berbunyi. Suara perut Orihime. Gadis itu malu bukan main, wajahnya sontak memerah lagi.

"Oh. Aku yakin kalau putri Las Noches benar-benar membutuhkan asupan gizi sekarang," Ulquiorra membuat gadis itu tidak bisa berkata lagi karena Cuatro Espada sudah bersonido ke tempat dimana kereta makan berada.

Sebenarnya Ulquiorra sedikit geli mendengar suara perut tadi, tapi dia menahan tawa karena dia tidak mau Orihime bertambah malu. Bisa-bisa gadis itu malah tidak mau makan. Orihime menurunkan selimutnya dan akan berdiri dari tempat tidur, namun Ulquiorra kembali melangkah ke sisi tempat tidur, sambil mendorong kereta makan itu mendekat.

"Lho, Ulquiorra?" Orihime hanya bisa memandangi sang Espada dengan kebingungan.

Di tangan Ulquiorra sudah ada semangkuk _cream soup_ dan juga sendok.

"Kamu tidak usah beranjak dari tempat tidur. Aku akan menyuapimu."

'Ingin,' Ulquiorra membetulkan perkataannya tanpa berkata.

Orihime duduk lagi di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti kakinya dengan selimut. Ulquiorra mengambil sesendok penuh _cream soup_ dari mangkok dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Orihime. Dengan senang hati gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan menyeruput sup hangat tersebut tanpa menimbulkan suara yang tidak anggun.

Jika pria lain melihat kelakuan Orihime yang seperti ini pasti akan langsung… _ilfeel_?

Tapi Espada bermata emerald hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Aku sudah terbiasa,' kata Ulquiorra dalam hati.

Perut kenyang, hati pun senang. Orihime kembali berbaring dan sosok penjaga setianya tanpa suara sudah bersonido kembali di sebelah Orihime, lebih tepatnya kembali berbaring di sebelah gadis itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Ulquiorra menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dengan selimut. Dipandanginya wajah cantik Orihime dengan seksama.

Merasakan ada yang memandanginya dengan intens, Orihime kemudian membalikkan wajahnya, sehingga wajah keduanya bertemu. Wajah Orihime bersemu, sedangkan Ulquiorra tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Hei Ulquiorra?" panggil gadis itu, mencoba membunuh suara dag-dig-dug yang bergema keras di telinganya.

"Hmm?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kamu tetap bersamaku malam ini? Nanti Aizen-sama…"

"Tidak apa-apa," Ulquiorra langsung memotong, "… toh aku juga menginginkannya. Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini, entah kenapa."

Muka Orihime memerah lagi. Alangkah senangnya jadi Ulquiorra, kalau malu wajahnya tidak perlu memerah, memalukan!

"Ada apa Orihime? Mukamu memerah lagi," tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Umm… aku selalu begini… kalau…. umm…" gadis berambut orange itu tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin mengatakannya, seakan dirinya terbius oleh keindahan bola mata dan suara rendah milik Cuatro Espada.

"Katakanlah," dengan lembut Ulquiorra menyingkirkan poni dari dahi Orihime, kemudian jemarinya melanjutkan untuk membelai rambut panjang yang sangat disukainya itu.

"… aku begini kalau ada kamu, Ulquiorra. Kalau kamu ada di sisiku… terlebih lagi kalau… kamu…"

Tanpa diduga Ulquiorra menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya.

"Kalau aku apa, Orihime?" ah, tercium dengan manis wangi rambut dan tubuh putri Las Noches.

"… memperlakukanku istimewa seperti ini…" suara Orihime pelan tapi Ulquiorra bisa mendengarnya.

Ulquiorra lalu mencium bibir Orihime, tanpa mengatakan apapun terlebih dahulu, membuat kedua mata Orihime masih terbuka saat Espada pucat itu mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Dan Orihime bisa melihat…

Kalau kedua kelopak mata itu tertutup, menyelimuti sepasang bola mata emerald dari si empunya. Orihime juga baru mengetahui kalau bulu mata Ulquiorra cukup panjang.

Tampak warna merah yang samar-samar di pipi Ulquiorra yang pucat, dan memerah satu tingkat saat Orihime mencoba membelai pipi tersebut.

Rambut hitam itu terjatuh dengan natural, sungguh kombinasi yang cocok untuk seorang Ulquiorra.

Tidak heran mengapa kali ini ciuman Ulquiorra terasa sangat menenangkan, karena mata kelabu itu menemukan sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

'Ulquiorra memang yang paling tampan di antara semua Espada.' Orihime nyengir sedikit karena mengatakan statement yang ternyata memang fakta.

"Aku tahu kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu, katakan." Ulquiorra berkata tepat setelah dia berhenti mencium Orihime.

"E-Eh? Memang aku sedang memikirkan apa?" duh! Apa Ulquiorra memiliki kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran juga?

"Jantungmu berdetak sangat keras saat aku menciummu tadi, dan aku merasakanmu ingin tersenyum, tapi cukup aneh karena itu lebar tidak biasa."

'Memang sangat teliti,' komentar Orihime.

"Orihime, aku bertanya padamu."

"Yang kupikirkan tadi umm… memalukan. Aku tidak mau kamu menertawakanku," jawab Orihime.

"Tapi aku tidak berada di sini untuk menertawakanmu, tuan putri. Aku ada untuk menjagamu," Ulquiorra berkata straight to the point lagi, membuat Orihime langsung luluh.

"Aku mengakui kalau kamu tampan," Orihime lalu menjawab dengan ringan.

"Tampan?" tidak percaya, Ulquiorra memandangi Orihime sekali lagi, sekaligus mengecek keadaan syaraf gadis itu.

"A-aku tidak bohong! Ini berdasarkan pengamatanku… Grimmjow, Starrk dan juga Szayel juga termasuk kategori _good-looking_, tapi untukmu… itu berbeda," pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu menambahi.

Ulquiorra langsung membuang mukanya, dan menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

'Ulquiorra marah? Apa aku salah bicara?' panik, Orihime segera mendekat pada Espada pucat di sebelahnya.

Sepasang mata kelabu itu memandang Ulquiorra dengan penuh kekhawatiran, rasa bersalah juga tergambar sedikit dari mata Orihime. "Maafkan aku, Ulquiorra. Aku salah bicara tadi… tidak usah dianggap…"

Ulquiorra justru tidak merespon.

"Ulquiorra?" panggil Orihime. Karena Cuatro Espada tak kunjung menjawab, Orihime menarik tangan pucat yang menutupi mulut si empunya sedari tadi. Wajah Ulquiorra pun bisa dilihatnya.

Wajah yang biasanya stoic dan pucat itu berbeda.

Ada semburat merah yang cukup jelas dimana tidak luput dari penglihatan Orihime.

'Apa dia malu? Tapi-' Orihime jadi sangsi. Ulquiorra malu?

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Orihime…" seakan bisa membaca pikiran Orihime, Ulquiorra langsung berkata, "… hanya saja tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya padaku."

Sekarang wajah Orihime yang perlahan memerah. Frontal sekali, mengatakan hal itu pada Ulquiorra seperti mengatakan 'rambut Ulquiorra hitam' pada Ulquiorra.

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra menangkap tangan mungil yang sedari tadi menyentuh pergelangan tangan pucatnya. Tanpa memerlukan banyak waktu, Ulquiorra membalikkan tubuh gadis itu sehingga Orihime berbaring di bawah Ulquiorra lagi. Ulquiorra bertumpu dengan kedua lengan dan lututnya. Sepasang mata emerald seperti menusuk ke dalam tubuh Orihime, seakan membaca gadis itu luar dalam. Keduanya terdiam, hanya terdengar desah nafas di ruangan itu.

"Jika aku melihatmu dari sudut ini, Ulquiorra…" Orihime mencoba membuka pembicaraan sambil berharap suara jantung sekeras gong itu menghilang segera.

"Hmm?" Ulquiorra bertanya pelan, jemarinya mulai memainkan rambut orange Orihime dan menciumnya.

"Kamu sangat indah," kata Orihime.

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis, lalu Espada keempat ini menggeleng pelan.

"Masih ada yang lebih indah dariku, kamu tahu…" bisik Ulquiorra pelan, tepat di telinga kiri Orihime.

"Eh?" Orihime sedikit bingung.

"… kamu lebih indah dari apapun."

Suara gong itu sepertinya digantikan dengan suara satu parade drum band.

"Kamu tidak pernah tahu apa yang telah kamu lakukan padaku, Orihime."

"M-memang apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu, Ulquiorra?"

Orihime bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Cuatro Espada yang saat ini sedang berbisik di telinganya itu, "… kamu membuatku merasakan perasaan milik manusia ini."

Orihime positif suhu tubuhnya naik satu derajat Celcius.

"Aku mungkin satu-satunya Arrancar yang jatuh cinta pada gadis manusia, Orihime Inoue."

Suara drum band itu akhirnya tergantikan oleh suara gunung meletus.

Ulquiorra tanpa basa-basi langsung mencium Orihime lagi. Gadis itu sedikit lega, karena sepertinya jantungnya akan keluar dari tubuhnya jika Ulquiorra terus berbisik di telinganya seperti itu. Ciuman Ulquiorra sungguh memabukkan, dia mencium dengan lembut di awal namun lambat laun bisa membuat tubuh Orihime lemas.

Lidah keduanya bertemu, saling memanjakan satu sama lain. Ulquiorra bisa merasakan bahwa suhu tubuh gadis yang sedang diciumnya ini lebih panas dari biasanya. Orihime mengalungkan tangannya di balik leher Ulquiorra, sekali lagi tepat menyentuh titik sensitif milik Espada pucat itu. Ulquiorra tidak menghentikan ciumannya karena kegelian seperti dulu, entah mengapa saat gadis berambut orange itu menyentuh tengkuknya Ulquiorra justru merasa lebih panas. Mengapa?

Ulquiorra menghentikan ciumannya sesaat untuk memberi kesempatan Orihime untuk bernafas, mengetahui kebiasaan buruk Orihime yang kadang-kadang lupa untuk bernafas ketika mereka berciuman. Setelah Orihime kembali bernafas dengan normal, Ulquiorra kembali mencium putri Las Noches tersebut.

'Tidak pernah kubayangkan bahwa aku bisa menikmati ciuman seorang gadis manusia…' Ulquiorra berpikir dalam hati.

Perlahan jemari pucat Ulquiorra menyusuri rambut panjang Orihime, lalu turun ke bawah: telinga, pipi, leher, bahu, lengan, perut, pinggang, pinggul lalu berhenti di paha. Ulquiorra sengaja melewati 'tempat sakral' yang berada di bawah tulang selangka Orihime. Kulit Orihime sangat lembut, seperti kulit bayi.

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas saat Ulquiorra menyentuhnya seperti itu, padahal dia hanya bergaun tidur tipis dan udara di Hueco Mundo ini termasuk dingin.

Cuatro Espada beralih mencium leher Orihime. Di tempat ini sama seperti di rambut Orihime, tercium wangi karamel favorit Ulquiorra. Dijilatnya dengan coba-coba, dan Orihime mengerang pelan.

'Dia menikmatinya?' Ulquiorra bertanya dalam hati.

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila… ah-" Orihime mengerang lagi.

Ternyata sama seperti Orihime, Ulquiorra juga merasakan tubuhnya panas. Panas luar biasa.

Ulquiorra membuka resleting jaket Arrancarnya. Orihime bisa melihat lubang Hollow milik Ulquiorra, yang selama ini jarang diperlihatkannya jika sedang dalam tugas menjaga gadis itu. Tepat di perbatasan tulang selangka, di bawah leher. Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar saat resleting itu tidak berhenti di sana, tetapi terus turun ke bawah…

… hingga pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu disuguhkan pemandangan tubuh Ulquiorra. Torsonya.

Tattoo '4' itu tampak sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucat Ulquiorra.

Dan perut six-pack itu… Oh Tuhan.

Kepala Orihime mulai berasap sekarang. Tidak pernah dia melihat tubuh Espada keempat itu sedekat ini!

"Orihime…" telapak tangan kanan Ulquiorra menyentuh pipi gadis itu, suara rendah Ulquiorra membuat Orihime sedikit bergetar.

Orihime, Orihime, Orihime, BERTAHANLAH!

Tangan Ulquiorra bergerak turun, tepat di atas dada Orihime, Ulquiorra menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

'Jangan. Jangan. Jangan. Kendalikan dirimu!' Ulquiorra berteriak dalam hati.

Jika dilihat lebih teliti, tangan Ulquiorra itu sedikit gemetar. Ragu-ragu, antara berhenti atau lanjut.

_Belum saatnya, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Bukan ini yang diinginkan Orihime._

"Cih," bisikan untuk menahan diri ternyata lebih kuat sehingga Ulquiorra hanya meneruskan untuk mencium Orihime lagi.

Orihime merasa lega. Sangat lega. Dia tidak akan tahu akan pingsan atau justru berteriak jika Cuatro Espada itu benar-benar menyentuh dadanya tadi. Orihime sudah tidak peduli akan warna wajahnya.

Mereka hanya terus berciuman sampai Ulquiorra memberikan ciuman terakhir yang sangat lembut.

"Ah, makin sulit untuk menahan diri jika melihatmu seperti ini, Orihime…" Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup dahi gadis berambut orange itu lagi.

Nada suara Ulquiorra menyiratkan campuran kekecewaan dan rasa bersalah.

Orihime menggeleng pelan dan memberikan senyuman termanisnya untuk Espada penjaganya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra kemudian berbaring di sebelah Orihime dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Tubuh Orihime masih terasa panas.

"Saatnya tidur, Orihime. Kurasa bukan masalah jika aku memelukmu seperti ini, bukan?" Ulquiorra di luar dugaan juga mulai mengantuk. Berada di dekat Orihime membuatnya rileks.

"I-iya… Selamat tidur, Ulquiorra." Orihime memejamkan matanya. Walaupun masih sedikit berdebar putri Las Noches ini akhirnya tertidur. Melihat gadis itu sudah tertidur pulas, Ulquiorra tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Orihime Inoue." Ah, terasa sangat ringan mengatakan ini pada Orihime.

Ulquiorra pun tertidur, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak tidur seorang diri.

* * *

_Las Noches, menara ketiga. Di balik pintu berwarna biru, kamar Espada keenam._

Grimmjow berguling-guling tanpa henti di tempat tidur sambil memeluk boneka kucing miliknya. Sudah lewat jam tidurnya, tapi Espada berambut biru itu belum mengantuk sama sekali, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa tidur. Selepas kejadian siang tadi (Orihime yang sedih dan Grimmjow yang berteriak-teriak supaya Ulquiorra bertanggung jawab), dia dan Nel mampir ke laboratorium Szayel. Lebih tepatnya adalah menemani Nel yang mampir atas undangan Espada berambut pink.

Szayel berhasil membuat ramuan aneh yang katanya terinspirasi dari minuman manusia. Mengandung caffeine dan berfungsi utama untuk mencegah kantuk.

Seingat Grimmjow, nama minuman itu kopi.

Octava Espada mengatakan dia membuat minuman itu karena Hallibel yang meminta Szayel untuk membuat suatu ramuan yang bisa mengatasi kantuk Starrk yang sangat parah itu. Szayel berhasil dengan percobaannya itu, karena Grimmjow… yang dijadikan 'first tester' terbukti tidak mengantuk sampai sekarang.

Grimmjow akhirnya menghabiskan waktunya untuk membereskan kamar yang kata Ulquiorra seperti kapal pecah itu. Cukup melelahkan tapi ada hasilnya, Grimmjow berhasil membuat kamarnya ini tampak sedikit lebih rapi.

'Szayel sialan. Efek kopi itu cukup parah!' kesal, Sexta Espada kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan di lorong dia mendapati Lilynette yang sedang duduk di dinding dekat pintu kamarnya – kamarnya bersama Starrk. Di sebelahnya ada Ggio, Fraccion dari Barragan.

"Bocah! Sudah malam seharusnya kamu tidur!" Grimmjow dengan 'santai' menyapa Fraccion dari Starrk itu.

"Aku mau tidur di mana coba…" Lilynette menggerutu.

"Hah?" Grimmjow tidak mengerti. "Bukankah di balik pintu coklat ini adalah kamarmu dan Starrk?"

Lilynette hanya menghela nafas dan Ggio kemudian berbaik hati menerangkan.

"Grimmjow-sama… Lilynette-san tidak bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Pintunya terkunci," Ggio berkata dengan hormat sambil mengelus-elus rambut Lilynette. Arrancar pirang itu tampak sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Hancurkan saja pintunya, Lilynette! Itu tidak sulit, bukan?" Grimmjow ingin tertawa, ide mudah begini saja masa Fraccion dari Primera tidak tahu? Please.

"Nanti aku dimarahi Starrk kalau sampai pintunya rusak," jawab Lilynette.

Grimmjow menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. "Kunci pintu bukannya ada di Starrk?"

Lilynette mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo cari Starrk, Lilynette. Apa jangan-jangan kamu tidak tahu Starrk ada di mana?" Grimmjow menebak.

Lilynette cemberut. "Starrk ada di kamar Tercera, entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan bersama Hallibel sekarang, mengingat saat aku mengetuk pintu kamar Hallibel yang aku dengar hanyalah suara cekikikan dari keduanya, lalu rintihan pelan Hallibel."

Ggio yang polos berpikir sejenak lalu wajah imutnya memerah. Grimmjow cuma mendengus. Tentu saja Sexta Espada sudah tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Primera dan Tercera di balik pintu itu.

"Aku ingin tidur di atas tempat yang empuk… Aku sudah mengantuk… huaa… Starrk jahat!" Lilynette mulai menangis. Ggio memeluk Arrancar bocah itu, mencoba menenangkan Fraccion dari Primera namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Grimmjow-sama… bagaimana ini?" tanya Arrancar berkepang itu.

Grimmjow menghela nafas. "Tidur saja di kamarku, Lilynette."

Lilynette terkejut lalu wajahnya paranoid. "Tidak! Kamarmu lebih buruk dari kamar Yammy! Berantakan!"

"Sudah kurapikan. Tidur di sana. Toh aku tidak tidur di sana malam ini. Aku mau berlatih saja di lapangan pasir," kata Grimmjow lagi.

"Benar?" Lilynette tampak ragu.

"Serius."

Akhirnya Lilynette dengan riang pergi masuk ke pintu biru untuk beristirahat. Ggio pun pamit karena ingin pergi ke perpustakaan. Sexta Espada dengan santai berjalan ke arah lapangan pasir tempat Arrancar berlatih. Karena sudah larut malam pasti sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

* * *

Langkah kaki Grimmjow terhenti saat mengetahui lapangan itu tidak kosong, sudah ada Arrancar yang menempati arena berlatih itu.

Dua Arrancar, lebih tepatnya. Reiatsu yang dipancarkan keduanya cukup kuat dan Grimmjow tahu bahwa kedua Arrancar itu sudah melakukan Resurreccion. Espada berambut biru bersembunyi di balik pilar sambil menyembunyikan reiatsunya. Untuk sekali ini Grimmjow ingin mengamati siapakah gerangan yang sedang bertarung dengan sengit itu.

Seringaian khas itu, tidak perlu diragukan lagi… yang sedang bertarung adalah Nnoitra. Quinto Espada sudah dalam bentuk Resurreccion-nya: Santa Teresa. Betapa irinya Grimmjow dengan lawan Nnoitra saat ini, karena selama ini Nnoitra selalu menolak bertarung dengannya dalam wujud Resurreccion.

'Cih, siapa gerangan yang sedang bertarung dengan si idiot Nnoitra?' sambil tetap bersembunyi di balik pilar, Grimmjow melirik lawan Nnoitra saat ini.

Rambut hijau panjang tertiup angin.

'Yang benar saja…!'

Neliel tu Oderschvank sudah dalam wujud Resurreccion yang tidak pernah sebelumnya dilihat Grimmjow: Gamuza – Antelope Knight. Wajah Nel sangat serius walaupun pipi Arrancar itu sudah luka-luka dan salah satunya meneteskan darah.

"Menyerah, Neliel?" Nnoitra mengejek sambil terus menyerang membabi buta Arrancar di hadapannya. Nel tetap dalam posisi bertahan, mencoba mencari celah untuk melakukan counter attack.

"Jangan harap, Quinto. Aku belum serius," jawab Nel santai. Dia lalu mengayunkan tombak yang ada di tangannya dengan keras, membuat Nnoitra sedikit terjungkal ke belakang.

Espada jangkung kembali menyeringai dan Nel kembali menyerang Nnoitra. Serangan cero emas dari Nnoitra pun dihindarinya dengan mudah. Kedua Arrancar ini bertarung dengan sengit sampai-sampai Grimmjow tidak mengedipkan mata.

'Gila. Nel yang konyol dan polos itu ternyata sekuat ini…'

Suara teriakan Nnoitra terdengar keras saat mantan Tercera Espada yang dilawannya sekarang berhasil memotong salah satu tangannya. Darah menyembur dan mengotori tubuh Nel tapi Arrancar berambut hijau itu tidak peduli.

"Menyerah, Nnoitra?" Nel balas mengejek.

"Sialan kau, Neliel!" serangan Nnoitra kali ini berhasil, lengan Nel tergores salah satu senjata milik Nnoitra dan Nel mendesis pelan.

"Cero," Nel menyuguhkan Espada kelima cero yang cukup kuat, sehingga tubuh Nnoitra yang sudah lunglai terguling ke arah reruntuhan.

Nel sudah terengah-engah kelelahan. Lama tidak menggunakan wujud Resurreccion-nya, di luar dugaan membuatnya cukup kelelahan. Apalagi ditambah dengan melawan Arrancar yang selalu menganggapnya rival tersebut.

"Bangun, Nnoitra! Aku tahu kamu belum mati!" Nel berteriak memanggil Nnoitra.

Sinar keemasan terpancar dari arah reruntuhan tempat Nnoitra tadi, dengan cepat Nel langsung membalas, dengan menelan pancaran keemasan tersebut….

"Sial. Aku lupa kalau Nel bisa Cero Double!" Nnoitra

… dan Nel membalikkan cero Nnoitra tadi ke arah empunya.

Reruntuhan itu hancur dan menimbun Nnoitra. Nel sudah kembali ke wujud asal dan keringat bercucuran di wajah cantiknya. Nafas Nel tidak stabil, sudah jelas dia kelelahan.

Mulut Grimmjow membentuk huruf 'O' yang cukup lebar.

Dari balik reruntuhan Nnoitra kemudian berdiri, tanpa Santa Teresa. Dia memegangi lengan kirinya yang terluka parah. Baju Quinto Espada sudah compang-camping, akan tetapi seringaian itu masih saja melekat di mulutnya yang lebar.

"Good job, Neliel." Nnoitra lalu bersonido tepat di sebelah Nel.

"Apanya yang 'good job', bodoh? Aku terluka parah dan kamu tidak mati karena seranganku. Itu berarti kekuatanku masih belum kembali sepenuhnya," jawab Nel.

"Oh? Aku terluka sangat parah karena seranganmu tadi, Neliel. Ini sudah jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, kau tahu. Waktu pertama kali kita latihan seperti ini kamu hanya mampu menggores lengan dan tubuhku." Nnoitra lalu tertawa kecil.

Nel menyarungkan zanpakuto-nya lalu merampas topi khas sendok milik Nnoitra.

"Hei!" Nnoitra sedikit kesal.

"Topimu sudah compang-camping begini. Lebih baik tidak kamu pakai. Kemiripanmu dengan sendok semakin berkurang, tahu." Nel terkikik pelan.

"Tidak sopan!" Nnoitra tidak terima lalu mencubit pipi Nel dengan keras. Keduanya lalu tertawa

'Nnoitra tertawa bersama dengan Nel?' Grimmjow sedikit ragu dengan apa yang didengarnya… namun ternyata itu memang benar.

"Ayo kembali, Nnoitra. Karena kamu yang kalah berarti seperti biasa kamulah yang harus mengasah Gamuza milikku," kata Nel ceria.

"Mengasah zanpakuto-mu? Hei, aku saja kehilangan Santa Teresa berkat dirimu, Neliel! Aku tidak mau!" Nnoitra menolak dengan tegas.

Nel kemudian berbalik hendak kembali ke arah koridor sampai tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa lemas dan dia terjatuh ke pasir…

… kalau Nnoitra tidak segera menangkap tubuhnya.

"Dasar lemah…" Nnoitra menggerutu namun tak sedikit pun dia melepaskan tubuh Nel.

"Tubuhku belum terbiasa melakukan Resureccion selama itu, Nnoitra… wajar jika aku kelelahan…" jawab Nel lalu dia tersenyum kecil.

"Cih, merepotkan saja…" Quinto Espada dengan mudahnya lalu menggendong tubuh mungil Nel, bridal style agar lebih mudah. Nel terkejut dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"N-Nnoitra! T-turunkan aku, bodoh!" Nel protes.

"Dengan tubuh lemah itu kamu tidak mungkin bersonido kembali ke menara kelima, Neliel. Apalagi berjalan kaki," kata Nnoitra. "Anggap saja ini hukuman karena aku yang kalah, aku akan menggendongmu kembali."

"Tidak perlu!" Nel agak berteriak kali ini.

Nnoitra sudah tidak menyeringai, mata violetnya tenang namun serius. "Please, Neliel?"

"Ugh… tidak pernah kamu mengatakan 'please' sebelumnya. Baiklah. Kali ini saja," jawab Nel, menyerah.

Mereka berdua terdiam lalu Nel menjadi bingung.

"Oi, Nnoitra…?" panggilnya.

"Ternyata kamu bertambah gemuk, Neliel. Terakhir aku menggendongmu kamu tidak seberat ini," komentar Nnoitra.

Dipukulnya bahu Nnoitra, tidak terlalu keras karena tahu Nnoitra juga terluka parah akibat pertarungan tadi. "Sialan."

Nnoitra terkekeh. "Aku hanya bercanda."

Sebelum mereka bersonido pergi, Grimmjow sangat yakin bahwa mulut Nel menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

'Sejak kapan Nel dan Nnoitra sedekat itu…?'

Dada Grimmjow terasa sesak.

* * *

_Di ruang pribadi Aizen, di waktu yang bersamaan-_

Aizen memandangi Hougyoku di tangannya itu dengan bingung. Mata coklatnya terus mengamati dan kali ini penguasa Hueco Mundo itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ada masalah apa, Aizen-sama?" Gin yang sedang duduk di ruang baca Aizen, tampaknya menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran mantan kaptennya itu.

"Hougyoku ini… entah mengapa terasa berdenyut-denyut," jawab Aizen, lalu dia memutar-mutar batu tersebut di telapak tangannya, tanpa khawatir jikalau batu tersebut akan tergelicir dari tangannya itu.

"… berdenyut-denyut?" tanya Gin lagi.

"Iya. Biasanya Hougyoku tetap statis layaknya sebuah batu biasa. Entah mengapa batu ini berdenyut-denyut, seperti sebuah jantung…" jawab Aizen.

Shinigami berambut perak ikut mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa ada efeknya untuk Aizen-sama?"

Aizen menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali, Gin. Aku belum bergabung dengan Hougyoku sehingga aku tidak merasakan efek apapun yang diakibatkan oleh Hougyoku ini."

"Bagaimana dengan para Arrancar?" pertanyaan ini spontan terlontar dari mulut mantan kapten divisi ketiga itu.

Alis Aizen terangkat.

"Arrancar?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah makhluk yang memiliki hubungan dengan batu itu… adalah para Arrancar yang anda ciptakan, Aizen-sama? Setahuku anda menciptakan mereka menggunakan batu itu, jadi…" Gin tidak perlu melanjutkan lagi.

"… jadi menurutmu efek dari abnormalitas Hougyoku hari ini… ada hubungannya dengan… Arrancar-Arrancarku tersayang?"

Gin mengangguk. "Itu hanya dugaanku saja, Aizen-sama."

Aizen tersenyum kecil lalu menggenggam Hougyoku itu lebih erat. Dia masih bisa merasakan denyut dari batu kecil penyebab perselisihan seantero Soul Society itu.

"Tidak salah kamu lulus Shino Academy dalam waktu yang singkat, Gin. Kamu jenius," ucap Shinigami berambut coklat itu.

"Ah, Aizen-sama bisa saja," Gin merendah lalu tersenyum rubah.

Hougyoku dan Arrancar? Hmm… hubungan dua objek ini memang sangat lekat.

* * *

Chapter 20 selesai!

Berapa bulan ya aku gak update? Tiba-tiba ada ide terlintas dan langsung aja deh aku update.

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya.

Balik ke fic, judul dari chapter ini adalah Burning Feeling. Semua mungkin bisa nebak ya kenapa hehe :D

Nnoi: Sialan nih author, aku OOC banget! *cero author*

Nel: Sejak kapan aku dan si sendok sedekat itu? Amit-amit!

Amee: Suka-suka aku dong~

Orihime: Yakin nih author, ceritanya tetap rating 'T'? habisnya…. *blushing*

Ulqui: *berbisik pada author supaya ratingnya jadi 'M'*

Grimmy: Author, dadaku kok sesak ya? Asma?

Amee: No comment, all.

Grimmy: Kenapa sesak? Kenapa?

Ulqui: Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Semoga.

Orihime: Review, oke? Supaya author tambah semangat! :)


	21. A Day with Grimmjow

Author Notes :

Hiya, folks! Buseeeet hampir setaun gak pernah diupdate (parah banget!)

Maaaaaaaf karena tambah lama cerita ini tambah ngawur, tapi makasih untuk yang masih tetap setia membacanya.

Buat adek-adek yang masih polos, maafkan kakakmu ini ya karena cerita ini mengandung banyak _graphic writing_ yang bisa membuat jantung deg-degan! Saatnya ganti rating demi keselamatan umat!

**(Rating M: ON)**

As usual, reviewnya ditunggu.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer :

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. TITE KUBO DOES.

* * *

Chapter 21

A Day with Grimmjow

Ulquiorra bukan tipikal Arrancar yang suka tidur seperti Grimmjow. Espada stoic ini lebih memilih untuk tidur sebentar dan beraktivitas dalam waktu yang lama. Selama ini Ulquiorra tidur tiap harinya hanya berkisar dua hingga tiga jam saja, dan itupun kalau dia memaksakan diri untuk pergi tidur.

Tiga jam sejak dia memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat, secara otomatis sepasang mata emerald itu terbuka sesuai rutinitasnya.

Ulquiorra memandang lurus ke langit-langit kamar lalu perlahan dia mengusap kedua mata indahnya. Ini bukan di kamarnya yang biasa. Terkejut, Ulquiorra terduduk lalu segera melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Penataan ruang yang seperti ini… tentu bukan kamarnya.

Espada keempat menoleh ke arah sosok yang saat ini masih tertidur lelap. Gadis berambut orange yang sekarang sedang tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Bibir tipis Ulquiorra menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

'Orihime Inoue…'

Disentuhnya rambut panjang Orihime yang mencolok di antara seprai putih itu, kemudian diciumnya. Wangi yang sangat disukai Ulquiorra. Karamel.

'Tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya bahwa aku bisa tidur satu ranjang dengan gadis manusia. Terlebih lagi, tidur dengan gadis yang sempat ingin kubunuh saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya…'

Terhanyut dalam pikiran di waktu lampau, akhirnya lamunan singkat itu terhenti saat Orihime menggulingkan tubuhnya ke arah Ulquiorra. Sambil tetap tersenyum manis, tentunya. Orihime tetap cantik walaupun dia sedang tidur. Seperti yang Ulquirora duga sejak dulu, cara tidur Orihime tidak seperti Grimmjow yang tidak bisa diam ataupun seperti Yammy yang tidur dengan dengkuran sumbangnya.

'Bak seorang putri tidur… seperti ini pun kamu sungguh mempesona, Orihime…'

TIba-tiba Ulquiorra merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pinggangnya. Sepasang mata emerald pun langsung tertuju pada arah rangsangan…

… dan ternyata lengan Orihime sudah melingkar dengan erat di pinggang Ulquiorra. Seperti anak kecil yang tidur dengan memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya…

Ulquiorra membiarkan putri Las Noches itu untuk memeluk pinggangnya seperti ini, toh tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan…

Namun saat pandangan matanya tertuju pada tubuh Orihime…

… Ulquiorra sontak melebarkan kedua matanya. Bagaimana tidak, dari sudut ini dia bisa dengan jelas melihat 'aset' berharga milik seorang wanita. Atau lebih tepatnya, belahan indah yang katanya adalah tujuan utama penglihatan dari 70% pria di muka bumi.

'Kendalikan dirimu, Ulquiorra!'

Masih dengan jantung yang deg-degan, Ulquiorra mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah balkon kamar. Masih gelap, berarti waktu masih lama sampai gadis berambut orange ini mendapatkan sarapannya pagi ini.

Untungnya Orihime yang masih tidur itu segera melepaskan lengannya, lalu berguling pelan lagi sehingga tubuhnya memunggungi Ulquiorra. Cuatro Espada menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh tidak bisa diam gadis ini, pikirnya. Dengan perlahan, lengan Ulquiorra yang sekarang ganti memeluk Orihime, melingkari tubuh gadis itu hingga sekarang mereka tidur bersebelahan, berhadap-hadapan lagi. Ulquiorra membenamkan dagunya di puncak kepala Orihime. Jemari rampingnya menyusuri rambut orange gadis itu lagi.

Terdengar suara nafas Orihime yang pelan, tanda si gadis masih tidur nyenyak. Tanpa ragu, Ulquiorra mencium dahi pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu.

"Ulquiorra…"

Ya ampun. Mengapa di saat seperti ini Orihime justru mengigau? Ulquiorra memaki dalam hati. Suaranya itu pun terdengar sepuluh kali lebih menggoda dari biasanya, membuat Espada pucat itu agak sulit membedakan apakah sekarang ini sudah menjelang fajar atau belum. Sepasang mata kelabu kemudian bertemu dengan mata Ulquiorra. Orihime terbangun.

"Orihime? Kamu terbangun? Maafkan aku," spontan Ulquiorra langsung meminta maaf, karena tahu saat ini masih masuk waktu tidur Orihime.

Orihime menggeleng lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Ulquiorra. Dengan perlahan Orihime menidurkan tubuh Ulquiorra yang dari tadi terduduk. Ulquiorra sedikit bingung karena toh dia sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi, jadi untuk apa dia berbaring lagi? Lebih baik segera berpamitan dan keluar dari kamar Orihime, sebelum ada yang tahu… apalagi kalau sampai penciptanya tahu dia menghabiskan semalam dengan putri kesayangannya.

"Orihime, aku-"

"Tidak mau. Jangan pergi dulu, Ulquiorra. Aku masih ingin bersamamu," seakan bisa menebak apa yang akan Ulquiorra katakan, Orihime langsung memotongnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kamarku. Bisa gawat kalau Aizen-sama sampai tahu aku di sini bersamamu semalaman…"

"Nanti aku akan bilang pada Aizen-sama kalau aku tidak enak badan, jadi kamu khawatir dan berinisiatif untuk menjagaku. Bagaimana?" Orihime tersenyum dengan polos.

Kenapa hal itu tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya? Pintar.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kamu inginkan, Orihime. Tapi aku harus tetap meninggalkan kamarmu sebelum waktu sarapanmu," Ulquiorra berkata sambil tersenyum tipis.

Orihime tanpa malu-malu mencium dahi Espada keempat lalu tersenyum polos, senyum yang sangat disukai Ulquiorra.

"Terimakasih, Ulquiorra."

* * *

Orihime membuka matanya. Rasanya tidak ada tidur yang lebih baik daripada semalam. Ah… walaupun dia pernah tidur dengan kakaknya, pasti terasa berbeda bila tidur dengan lelaki lain. Wajah Orihime sontak memerah begitu dia ingat kalau semalam…

Oh ya ampun. Tidur dengan Ulquiorra.

Tidak ada kejadian aneh-aneh sih… kecuali beberapa momen yang membuat jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar itu. Ciuman, pelukan dan sentuhan Ulquiorra…

Gadis berambut orange tersebut kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke sisi di sebelahnya, mencari sosok Espada pucat penjaga setianya. Namun yang dia rasakan hanyalah hamparan lembut dari seprai tempat tidur. Tidak ada bagian yang kusut atau terlipat, yang ada hanyalah seprai putih itu sudah tertata dengan rapi.

'Ulquiorra sudah bangun duluan ya… ternyata memang dia menepati janjinya,' Orihime bergumam, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia sedikit kecewa.

Orihime merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, lalu menguap kecil dan dia mengusap kedua matanya yang masih ngantuk dengan punggung tangannya. Ingat kalau sebentar lagi Ulquiorra akan kemari membawa sarapannya, Putri Las Noches itu segera memilih untuk mandi. Orihime merasa tidak percaya diri kalau harus berhadapan langsung dengan Ulquiorra setelah semalam Espada keempat itu tidur di kamar ini.

Di kamar mandi, seperti biasanya Orihime tersenyum pada bayangannya di cermin. Well, tinggal di Las Noches tidak mengubah penampilannya secara total. Tubuhnya masih langsing dan seksi, namun Orihime menghela nafas saat melihat rambutnya yang berantakan. Disisirnya jalinan orange itu dengan jemarinya, dan Orihime teringat saat semalam, jemari pucat milik Ulquiorra-lah yang menari menyusurinya.

'Dia tampak dingin, tapi ternyata… dia hangat.' Pikir Orihime.

_Bahkan panas, bukan? Ingatkah kamu betapa panasnya perlakuan Ulquiorra padamu semalam? Duh, jika tangannya kemarin tidak berhenti, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._ Sebuah suara nakal berbisik di telinga Orihime, berhasil membuat gadis itu menutup muka merahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Mengetahui bahwa sudah beberapa menit dia melamun di depan cermin, Orihime segera membuka gaun tidurnya dan memilih untuk mandi dengan shower air dingin, untuk menenangkan pikiran nakalnya pagi ini. Oh Orihime.

Tidak lama setelah Orihime selesai berpakaian, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Karena sudah waktu makan, pasti yang di balik pintu adalah Arrancar pucat. Dibukanya pintu itu, diiringi senyum yang menghiasi bibir merah Orihime.

"Ulquiorra!" sapa Orihime.

Namun alis gadis itu terangkat karena yang ada di hadapannya adalah Grimmjow.

"Pagi, Pet-sama. Sayangnya aku bukan Ulquiorra," tanpa banyak cing-cong Grimmjow langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Orihime, sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan di tangan kirinya.

"Lho, dimana Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime bingung.

Grimmjow meletakkan nampan itu di meja lalu duduk di sofa dengan santai, seakan kamar ini adalah miliknya. Dasar Grimmjow. "Ulquiorra dipanggil Aizen-sama. Ada panggilan darurat, katanya. Tapi yang dipanggil Aizen-sama cuma dia saja tuh."

Jantung Orihime langsung berdebar. Aduh, apa jangan-jangan Aizen-sama tahu kalau semalam dia dan Ulquiorra bersama sampai pagi di kamar ini?

Grimmjow mengernyitkan alis. "Kamu kenapa, Pet-sama? Wajahmu memerah," Grimmjow berkomentar sambil terkikik, "… khawatir?"

Orihime tidak mau banyak bertingkah, jadi dia hanya duduk di sebelah Grimmjow dan membuka nampan sarapannya pagi ini. Air liur menetes saat melihat isinya. _Assorted muffin_ dan juga _croissant_. Teh _earl grey_ dan juga sekotak kecil coklat.

'Wow. Aromanya lezat sekali. Jadi sayang jika dimakan,' Orihime berkata dalam hati.

"Makan sarapanmu, Pet-sama. Kalau kamu tidak makan aku bisa diomeli Si Pucat," Grimmjow seakan bisa membaca pikiran Orihime.

"Ah? Iya, Grimmjow. Aku makan sekarang." Orihime kemudian mengambil _muffin _coklat dan mulai memakannya. Rasanya seperti surga! Di kota Karakura sepertinya tidak ada _muffin_ seenak ini!

Grimmjow tiba-tiba mengendus sekitarnya, membuat Orihime tertawa.

"Jika kamu mencari aroma yang enak, sumbernya berasal dari sarapanku, Grimmjow." Orihime memberi tahu.

Grimmjow menggeleng dengan kebingungan. "Bukan aroma kue itu, Pet-sama. Tapi kenapa aku mencium bau Ulquiorra? Dia kan tidak ada di sini."

Untung saja Orihime tidak sedang menelan muffin, atau jika iya, dia pasti tersedak.

"Bau Ulquiorra?" ya ampun Grimmjow, memangnya kamu anjing pelacak?

"Yup. Seakan-akan dia semalaman berada di sini. Agak samar, tapi aku bisa mencium baunya…" Grimmjow beralih memandang Orihime yang sedang merona, lalu akhirnya Sexta Espada menyeringai. "Ahaaa… jadi semalam dia berada di sini."

"Grimmjow!" Orihime kaget, panik karena tebakan Grimmjow benar.

"Kalian tidur bareng? Wah Ulquiorra harus berterimakasih padaku karena berkat usaha dermawan dariku yang menyatukan kalian dengan serbuk bunga," Grimmjow terkikik lagi, tapi suaranya justru makin keras.

"Grimmjow! Ya ampun! Pelankan suaramu!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?" dalam sekejap Grimmjow bersonido di atas tempat tidur Orihime, lalu seringaian mesum terpatri di bibirnya dan dia berkata simpel "Ooh."

Orihime sekarang berdiri, panik campur malu. Dia sudah tahu apa maksud dari kata sederhana Grimmjow itu. Espada berambut biru tersebut pasti sedang berpikir yang bukan-bukan!

"Hmm… Ada sisa reiatsu Ulquiorra di sisi tempat tidurmu yang sebelah sini, Pet-sama," Grimmjow menunjuk sisi tempat tidur dimana semalam Ulquiorra berbaring, "… dan baunya yang samar-samar ini… oh… menarik sekali, mengarah ke sisi sini juga…" sekarang Grimmjow terkekeh-kekeh sambil menunjuk sisi dimana Orihime biasa berbaring.

"Grimmjow! Jangan tertawa seperti itu!" Orihime menghampiri Grimmjow yang duduk berjongkok di atas tempat tidur, makin malu rasanya.

Pandangan Grimmjow teralihkan pada boneka kucing biru yang ada di pojok tempat tidur. Boneka pemberiannya.

"Kau masih menyimpannya, Pet-sama?" Grimmjow bertanya sambil memeluk boneka buatannya itu.

Syukurlah, Grimmjow melupakan topik pembicaraan yang sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja, Grimmjow. Itu kan hadiah darimu, dan aku menyukainya." Orihime duduk di tepi tempat tidur, mengelus kepala boneka miliknya itu pelan.

Mendengar perkataan seperti itu… Grimmjow seketika merasa tenang. Setelah semalaman tidak bisa tidur karena kesal (ingatkah dengan apa yang dilakukan Nnoitra dan Nel di lapangan pasir?) dan Lilynette meminjam kamarnya, Grimmjow harus mengawali harinya dengan _bad mood_. Ditambah dengan Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba memintanya (atau menyuruh?) mengantar sarapan Orihime.

"Pet-sama," panggil Grimmjow.

"Ya?"

"Apa kamu menyukai Ulquiorra?" pertanyaan yang spontan, benar-benar Grimmjow!

Wajah Orihime memerah. Apa-apaan ini? Hari masih pagi tapi Grimmjow telah memberikan banyak shock pada jantungnya!

"K-kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu, Grimmjow?" suara Orihime sedikit bergetar, dia memang tidak pandai berbohong dan jaim.

Grimmjow menyeringai lagi. "Jawab saja, Pet-sama. Aku dan beberapa Espada lain sudah ada firasat kalau Kelelawar Pucat itu menyukaimu, dan terbukti dari betapa protektifnya dia padamu saat di Hutan Menos. Nah, sekarang aku bertanya padamu."

"T-tapi…" Orihime tampak ragu. Apa perlu dia memberitahu Grimmjow tentang perasaannya pada Ulquiorra? Gadis itu sendiri baru saja memberitahu Ulquiorra isi hatinya semalam… dan tanpa disangka ternyata penjaganya itu memiliki perasaan yang sama…

Wajah Grimmjow tiba-tiba mendekat. Hidung mancung Espada keenam itu bahkan hampir menyentuh pipi Orihime yang merona. "Pet-sama? Aku bertanya padamu," dia mengulangi.

Orihime malah gemetaran. Apakah tidak apa-apa, jika memberi tahu Grimmjow…? Bagaimana kalau dia memberi tahu Aizen-sama?

Grimmjow mundur lalu menepuk kepala Orihime. "Aku tidak akan bilang pada Aizen-sama. Aku janji, Pet-sama."

Wow. Grimmjow berjanji pada seorang gadis manusia. Aizen-sama pasti bangga padanya.

"Aku… menyukainya," Orihime akhirnya menjawab malu-malu, "… aku menyukai Ulquiorra. Aku sayang padanya."

Grimmjow baru mau berkata, tapi Orihime memotong lagi.

"Tapi bisakah kita bersama? Pada dasarnya… aku musuh kalian. Aku berada di pihak yang sama dengan Soul Society, kau tahu…" suara Orihime mengecil.

"Pet-sama…"

"Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di benak Aizen-sama… jika beliau tahu aku menyukai Arrancar kesayangannya. Mungkin karena Aizen-sama membutuhkanku… beliau tidak akan menyakitiku tapi… Ulquiorra?"

Inilah yang Orihime takutkan sejak dulu. Berada di sini cukup lama… sebagai gadis manusia biasa, dia tidak bisa menghindari takdir, bukan? Takdir bahwa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada musuh.

Arrancar pucat yang dulu menculiknya.

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Grimmjow tampak sedikit terkejut karena gadis berambut orange di sebelahnya ini sekarang menangis. Well, ini cukup mengherankan Grimmjow karena semenjak dia dekat dengan Orihime, gadis itu tidak pernah menangis. Kalau dulu sih… Orihime pernah menangis karena dia menakut-nakutinya, tapi baru kali ini dia melihat Orihime menangis karena hal seperti ini.

"Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya, Grimmjow! Perasaan ini… ya Tuhan… salahkah ini?" Orihime tampak putus asa. Dia jadi semakin takut memikirkan apa konsekuensi yang menghadang mereka di depan. Aizen-sama, teman-teman Orihime…

Arrancar itu pada dasarnya tidak memiliki perasaan. Mereka sudah mati. Jiwa mereka sudah mati.

Tapi… akhir-akhir ini di Las Noches sepertinya ada anomali yang tak lazim.

Berapa banyak _public display of affections_ yang Grimmjow ketahui dan dia lihat?

Pertama, bagaimana seorang seperti Starrk mampu membuat 'Ice Queen' seperti Hallibel bertekuk lutut? Jatuh cinta pada Espada pertama yang tukang tidur itu?

Lalu, bagaimana dia bisa menduga kalau saingan abadinya, Ulquiorra, bisa overprotektif pada gadis manusia seperti Orihime? Dan semua tindakan Ulquiorra selalu menjadikan Orihime sebagai prioritas utama. Topeng tanpa ekspresi Ulquiorra musnah sudah jika berada di dekat Orihime.

Dan Nel…

Uhhh sial.

Memikirkan Nel langsung membuat Grimmjow teringat kejadian semalam. Melihat betapa akrabnya dua Arrancar yang habis berlatih tanding di lapangan pasir itu. Dia masih ingat bagaimana cara Nnoitra memandang Nel, sudah berbeda dari saat mereka bertemu lagi di Hutan Menos. Tidak ada kebencian dan rasa jijik. Mata violet si jangkung itu jelas memancarkan kerinduan.

Terasa sesak seperti semalam, jika Grimmjow teringat juga dengan wajah salah tingkah Nel saat Nnoitra menggendongnya bak seorang pengantin. Sepasang mata indah yang sempat membuat Grimmjow kagum itu… memancarkan perasaan yang sama seperti apa Nnoitra pancarkan untuknya.

Dan dia merasa… sedih. Rasanya seperti ditinggalkan.

"G-Grimmjow?" panggil Orihime, khawatir karena Grimmjow tiba-tiba melamun. Dia sudah mengusap air matanya dengan tangan.

"Ah…" Grimmjow tersadar dari lamunan klise, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke si empunya suara.

Orihime jadi bingung sekarang. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Grimmjow? Kamu seperti… tidak berada di sini untuk beberapa saat."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Pet-sama. Hanya ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan…" jawab Grimmjow sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ah kacau, Nel membawa efek buruk untuk otaknya…

"Hmm? Boleh aku tahu?" Orihime bertanya polos.

"Misalkan… uh…." Grimmjow agak bingung untuk memulai, karena selama ini mana pernah dia curhat tentang Nel? "… Oh ya! Misalkan Ulquiorra memiliki seorang rival dan sejauh yang kamu tahu… mereka berdua selalu bertengkar dan adu mulut…"

Orihime memasang muka 'sepertinya-aku-tahu' pada Grimmjow.

"… lalu suatu hari mereka berdua ini mulai mengurangi frekuensi adu mulutnya dan ternyata malah ketahuan sedang bersenda gurau. Bahkan wajah Ulquiorra memerah saat rivalnya ini memeluknya…"

Orihime terkejut dan memasang muka jijik pada Grimmjow. Apakah Grimmjow sudah memeluk Ulquiorra? Tidak mungkin! Tapi mereka kan suka bertengkar dan adu mulut… Teman bertengkar. Rival. Jangan bilang…

Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi, frustasi. Sulit untuk menjelaskannya pada Orihime. "… tapi saat diteliti lebih detail, pandangan Ulquiorra pada rivalnya itu seperti… rindu? Demikian juga dengan pandangan si rival kepada si Pucat."

Oke. Orihime mulai mual sekarang. Oh Tuhan jangan sampai asumsi terburuk Orihime itu…

"Jadi… apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan padaku, Grimmjow?" tanya Orihime ragu. Pikiran aneh tentang Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra sedang berkecamuk bak badai dalam pikiran polosnya.

"… apakah emosi yang ada di antara Ulquiorra dan si rival, Pet-sama?" Grimmjow akhirnya bertanya inti dari ceritanya.

Orihime menghela nafas. "Sulit untuk mengatakannya, Grimmjow. Tapi aku rasa Ulquiorra… jatuh cinta pada si rival."

Orihime merasa nyeri. Masa sih dia cemburu dengan si rival yang diceritakan Grimmjow, dimana menurut Orihime, orang yang dimaksud oleh Grimmjow itu adalah Grimmjow sendiri.

"Jadi… mereka saling jatuh cinta, begitu?" tanya Grimmjow lagi, semakin penasaran untuk memastikan.

Orihime mengangguk. "Dari benci jadi cinta kan mudah, Grimmjow…"

Ternyata. Ulquiorra. Cinta. Pada. Grimmjow?

Katakan ini cuma mimpi!

Orihime sedih, entah mengapa dia merasa dipermainkan. Sialan Ulquiorra, batinnya. Kemarin sudah bersikap romantis, bahkan menciumnya berkali-kali tapi ternyata di belakang dia ada perasaan dengan Grimmjow? Sungguh… terlalu.

Mata sapphire Grimmjow terbelalak saat melihat putri Las Noches itu menangis lagi.

"Ya ampun, Pet-sama? Kenapa kamu menangis lagi? Apa aku salah ya bercerita itu padamu?" Grimmjow panik.

Suara sesengukan Orihime terdengar dari gadis itu. "Habisnya… hiks, Ulquiorra ternyata tidak jauh cinta padaku."

Grimmjow mengangkat alis. Bingung. "Hah?"

"Tadi kamu bilang padaku kalau Ulquiorra dan si rival berpelukan dan Ulquiorra memancarkan sinar cinta pada si rival dan sebaliknya. Berarti… rival itu yang dia cintai, bukan?" Orihime makin sesengukan.

"Lho, tunggu dulu Pet-sama…" Grimmjow menggaruk-garuk rambut birunya. Ada yang tidak pas deh.

"Berarti yang dicintai oleh Ulquiorra itu kamu, Grimmjow!" nada suara Orihime meninggi lalu dia menunjuk Grimmjow dengan telunjuknya. Terbakar api kecemburuan tapi tetap meneteskan air mata.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Kedipan-kedipan mata dari sepasang mata sapphire.

Dan terdengar ledakan tawa.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Ya ampun Pet-sama….! HAHAHAHA!" Grimmjow memeluk perutnya sambil terus tertawa.

"Grimmjow! Jadi benar ya apa dugaanku? Kamu juga menyukai Ulquiorra?" Orihime makin panik melihat Grimmjow tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti ini.

"B-Bukan begitu Pet-sama… HAHAHAHA! Aku? Dan Ulquiorra? HAHAHAHA! Kamu salah paham!" air mata keluar dari mata Grimmjow. Sumpah, dia tidak tahan untuk menjaga gengsinya. Grimmjow sekarang berbaring di kasur empuk Orihime, sambil tetap tertawa.

"Hei, aku serius, Grimmjow!" Orihime jadi kesal karena Sexta Espada berkata tidak jelas.

"Tidak mungkin itu terjadi, Pet-sama! Lebih baik aku mencium Yammy daripada harus jatuh cinta dengan Ulquiorra! HAHAHAHA!" Grimmjow berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur.

Orihime memukul perut Grimmjow yang sixpack itu, tepat di dekat lubang Hollownya. "Tapi tadi kamu bilang-"

Pukulan itu tentu tidak terasa sakit bagi Grimmjow, justru tergantikan oleh rasa geli.

"Tidak ingatkah, Pet-sama yang manis…? Tadi aku berkata 'misalkan' di awal ceritaku yang maha dahsyat itu." Grimmjow mengingatkan setelah akhirnya bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak tertawa lagi.

Orihime tersadar lalu menutup wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus. Grimmjow benar.

"Anu-"

"Pet-sama cemburu padaku? Jika aku ceritakan pada Ulquiorra, pasti dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa!" Grimmjow menyeringai jahil. Sungguh menyenangkan mengganggu gadis manusia yang satu ini, pikirnya.

"Jangan bilang pada Ulquiorra! Ya ampun Grimmjow… itu memalukan!" teriak Orihime panik, lalu mulai memukul-mukul dan dada Grimmjow yang bidang itu.

"Bagaimana ya…? Aku ingin melihat Cuatro Espada tertawa. Mungkin menyeramkan, tapi aku ingin melihatnya, Pet-sama…"

Sungguh menyebalkan dan jahil!

"Grimmjow! Jangan lakukan itu! Tolong! Kumohon!" Orihime masih berusaha mati-matian. Namun karena Grimmjow kembali terkekeh, Orihime menarik kerah baju Arrancarnya.

Yang sialnya, tidak berhasil menarik tubuh si Sexta karena justru dialah yang terjatuh menimpa tubuh Grimmjow. Well, ini cukup mengagetkan Grimmjow. Dia tidak pernah berada di posisi ini sebelumnya dengan Orihime… (dengan beberapa Arrancar perempuan selain Nel dan Hallibel sih pernah, mengingat sifat Grimmjow yang suka main-main). Baru kali ini dia melihat wajah Orihime sedekat ini. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan dan Espada berambut biru itu terpesona dengan keindahan mata kelabu pemilik Shun Shun Rikka.

Saat tubuhnya merasakan sesuatu yang lunak menyentuh dadanya yang bidang dan keras, wajah Grimmjow langsung memerah. Sial, sial, sial. Dada gadis itu tepat di atas tubuhnya.

"Pet-sama," Grimmjow mengingatkan betapa bahayanya posisi mereka saat ini.

"Ah… m-maaf! G-Grimmjow… a-aku tidak sengaja!" Orihime panik lalu buru-buru berdiri, namun terjatuh lagi karena tersangkut rok Arrancar miliknya yang menjuntai. Tindakan ini makin memperburuk keadaan. Bagaimana sih rasanya jika ada gadis seksi menggeliat di atas tubuhmu?

"Sial. Jangan bergerak lagi, Pet-sama!" Grimmjow menahan gerakan Orihime dengan memeluk tubuh ramping Orihime.

Orihime seketika panik. G-Grimmjow memeluknya?

"Diam sebentar, Orihime."

Asap sepertinya keluar dari kedua telinga Orihime. Mana pernah Grimmjow memeluk sambil menyebut namanya seperti ini? Dia baru akan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Grimmjow lagi sampai-

"Sebentar saja. Tolong. Aku tidak mau berbuat yang aneh-aneh padamu." Suara Grimmjow terdengar seperti memohon.

Suara Grimmjow yang satu ini membuatnya langsung terdiam. Walaupun jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat ini, Orihime berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak bergerak seperti apa yang Grimmjow minta.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai aroma manis itu tercium di hidung Grimmjow.

Oh sial. Inikah yang selalu memabukkan Ulquiorra? Wangi karamel yang tercium dari rambut orange Pet-sama?

Sangat memabukkan. Tubuh Grimmjow terasa ringan, dia memejamkan matanya dan spontan mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Orihime, dimana wangi manis itu bercampur dengan suara samar dari pembuluh nadinya. Saat bibir itu bersentuhan dengan kulit lehernya, Orihime mengerang pelan.

Suara erangan itu langsung menyadarkan Grimmjow. Dia membuka kedua matanya dengan terkejut dan melihat putri Las Noches itu juga memejamkan matanya, sedikit gemetar dan tampak ketakutan. Segera dijauhkan tubuh gadis itu darinya, dan Grimmjow langsung menunduk-nunduk minta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, Pet-sama! Tidak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti itu padamu! Maafkan aku!" cih, Grimmjow malu sekali. Tidak pernah dia kehilangan kontrol seperti ini jika bersama perempuan.

Orihime menyentuh satu bagian di lehernya yang masih terasa panas karena sapuan bibir Grimmjow tadi…

"T-tidak apa-apa, Grimmjow. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak memukulmu…"

Hening. Keduanya merona merah. Jelas saja canggung.

"Maafkan aku, Orihime. Sungguh aku minta maaf," Grimmjow minta maaf lagi. Ah, hancur sudah persahabatannya dengan Orihime gara-gara kebodohan dan nafsunya! Grr!

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan dilakukan lagi saja ya…" Orihime tersenyum, walau masih malu-malu.

Pagi itu pun dilanjutkan dengan Orihime melanjutkan sarapannya. Atmosfer canggung itu tak kunjung hilang, menyebabkan tidak ada perkataan lain yang terucap selain 'Terima kasih' dari mulut Orihime saat gadis itu telah menghabiskan sarapannya. Grimmjow pun hanya mengangguk pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Makan siang hari itu diantarkan oleh Arrancar pelayan, sehingga Orihime tidak bertemu dengan Ulquiorra lagi. Sebenarnya dia bersyukur, karena Orihime tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa setelah… yah… kejadian dengan Grimmjow tadi.

* * *

Di lain pihak, Grimmjow mondar-mandir tidak menentu di depan pintu kamar Ulquiorra. Dia tahu kalau Ulquiorra belum kembali dari rapat dengan Aizen-sama. Sebagai laki-laki dan (bisa dibilang) orang yang dekat dengan Ulquiorra… dia merasa tindakan di kamar Orihime tadi sungguh tidak _fair_ untuk Cuatro Espada. Ulquiorra kan sudah meminta tolong Grimmjow untuk menggantikan tugasnya, tapi mengapa dia dengan bodohnya malah termakan nafsu! Aduh!

"Sedang apa di depan kamarku, Sexta? Ada urusan denganku?"

Ya, dan akhirnya si empunya kamar muncul. Panjang umur.

"Ulquiorra? Sudah selesai rapat?" tanya Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra sedikit bingung. Ada yang tidak beres dengan geliat Grimmjow kali ini. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Grimmjow. Baru saja selesai. Dan karena makan malam masih lama, aku mau istirahat dulu."

"Aku mau bicara denganmu, Ulquiorra. Sangat penting…" Grimmjow terdengar ragu-ragu, "… mengenai Pet-sama."

Ulquiorra langsung dengan cepat menyuruh Grimmjow melanjutkan pembicaraan di kamarnya. Begitu mereka sampai, mereka duduk di sofa di ruang baca, tempat nyaman yang biasa.

"Ada apa dengan Orihime, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra langsung bertanya to the point.

Di luar dugaan, Grimmjow langsung menunduk pada Ulquiorra. Tindakan yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada Orihime tadi.

"Grimmjow-"

"Maafkan aku, Ulquiorra! Aku telah melakukan suatu kesalahan! Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud demikian! Pukul aku saja, tidak apa-apa!" Grimmjow berkata sangat cepat sehingga Ulquiorra agak sulit mencerna perkataannya.

"Bicaramu ngelantur, Grimmjow. Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Ulquiorra sambil menghela nafas.

"Tadiakumemeluknyatahu!"

"Maaf? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas," Ulquiorra makin tidak mengerti.

"Tadi aku memeluk Pet-sama! Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja! Tadi cuma kecelakaan!"

Nah, sekarang baru dia bicara dengan jelas. Lho? Sepertinya ada sebuah kata yang seharusnya tidak ada di tempat… Memeluk?

"Kamu memeluknya?" Ulquiorra berkata dingin dan reiatsu-nya mulai terasa menyesakkan.

"Cuma kecelakaan!" Grimmjow mulai panik. Bisa gawat kalau Ulquiorra mengamuk dan melakukan resurreccion di kamar ini!

Ulquiorra menggeram lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajah Grimmjow. Sexta Espada bisa melihat kumparan energi berwarna hijau di ujung jari itu. Cero yang siap ditembakkan. "Ceritakan padaku. Serici-rincinya."

Grimmjow menelan ludah.

Setelah Grimmjow selesai menjelaskan panjang lebar dan mendetail tentang kronologis kecelakaan tadi (pelukan), Ulquiorra menurunkan jarinya yang sudah gatal ingin menembakkan cero, lalu memasukkan kembali ke saku hakamanya. Dia duduk menyilangkan kakinya, bertopang dagu seakan bosan, namun tatapan matanya yang sinis membuat Grimmjow merinding.

"Itu saja?" tanyanya.

Aduh, Grimmjow belum menceritakan pada Ulquiorra saat dia mencium leher Orihime… bisa mati di tempat kalau menceritakan itu pada Espada pucat ini.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Aku bertanya padamu, jawab."

"Sebenarnya…" jreng-jreng-jreng… entah mengapa suhu ruangan terasa lebih dingin. Mungkin karena tatapan ingin membunuh dari Ulquiorra itu…

"Sexta. Semakin diulur begini… aku semakin tidak nyaman," entah hanya kebetulan atau berniat mengancam, Ulquiorra menekuk-nekuk buku-buku jarinya hingga berbunyi.

"Tadi Pet-sama berbaring di atasku bukan?" Grimmjow mencoba memulai.

"Lalu?"

Sexta Espada berkeringat walaupun tidak panas. "… wanginya seperti karamel. Memabukkan, ya?"

Diliriknya Ulquiorra dari sudut mata sapphirenya. Di luar dugaan, Ulquiorra justru tersenyum. Yang berarti keadaan bertambah buruk.

"Lalu?" tanya Ulquiorra lagi, makin menuntut tidak sabar.

Hancur sudah image _cool_ Cuatro Espada. Berkat Grimmjow. Rasanya urat kepalanya tampak jelas di kulit pucatnya itu.

"Err…" Grimmjow menggaruk-garuk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "… tapi jangan marah, Ulquiorra. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, semua ini murni kecelakaan."

"Lalu?" nada suara Ulquiorra meninggi. Ya ampun, kenapa tangannya memegang Murcielago?

"Aku mencium lehernya. Hanya sekali."

Hening.

Suasana makin tidak enak. Reiatsu Ulquiorra makin menyesakkan!

"Oi, Ulquiorra? Katakan sesuatu. Aku jadi takut kalau kamu diam begi-"

Belum selesai mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Ulquiorra sudah bersonido tepat di depan tubuh Grimmjow dan memukul pelan dahi Grimmjow dengan jari telunjuknya. Grimmjow terpental sedikit, namun tidak cukup untuk membuatnya terjatuh dari sofa.

"Kalau ini bukan di kamarku, kamu pasti sudah mencicipi cero milikku, Grimmjow. Tidak bisa dimaafkan," ucap Ulquiorra datar.

Grimmjow mengelus dahinya yang tadi dipukul Ulquiorra. Terasa nyeri dan sedikit berasap… seperti yang sudah diduga dari Ulquiorra.

"Kamu tidak mau melanjutkan, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow merasa bahwa masih ada yang mengganjal di pikiran Ulquiorra.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menghajarmu dan menghancurkanmu berkeping-keping, itupun kalau kamu masih berbentuk kepingan," Ulquiorra berdiri dari sofa lalu melangkah pelan ke kamar tidurnya.

Ini membuat Grimmjow makin heran. Halo? Ingatkah dulu waktu di Hutan Menos? Waktu Grimmjow memeluk Orihime dan 'menembak' gadis itu? Ulquiorra langsung menendangnya di hadapan Arrancar lain tanpa belas kasihan!

"Ulquiorra! Ada apa denganmu, sih? Kamu tidak seperti biasanya…" Grimmjow menghampiri Ulquiorra dan merangkul Espada pucat itu.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Aku baru saja diceramahi Aizen-sama mengenai berbagai macam hal. Salah satunya Orihime. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di benak beliau tadi, saat beliau tahu kalau hubunganku dan putri Las Noches itu berlangsung sangat signifikan. Gin-sama saja sampai menyeringai. Aku sedikit takut, dan jujur aku khawatir."

"Maksudmu… Aizen-sama tahu tentang hubunganmu dan Pet-sama? Kalau kamu… menyukainya?" Grimmjow sekarang terdengar seperti seorang kakak yang khawatir dengan adiknya.

Ulquiorra menggeleng. "Beliau tidak tahu perasaanku, tapi tahu tentang kedekatanku dengan putri kesayangannya itu," sekarang dia menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah Ulquiorra! Ayo semangat lagi! Biar begini aku mendukungmu dengan Pet-sama kok." Grimmjow menepuk bahu Arrancar pucat di sebelahnya.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. Baru kali ini dia merasa lega… Grimmjow ada di sebelahnya sekarang. Walaupun tadi intronya menyebalkan sih.

"Aku tidak jadi istirahat. Latih tanding denganku, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra berkata datar.

"Kamu yakin, Emospada?" Grimmjow tampak ragu. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu Ulquiorra tampak kelelahan, sekarang ingin latih tanding dengannya?

"Aku belum selesai menghajarmu karena sudah mencium leher gadisku."

Grimmjow menyeringai. Baiklah. Apapun yang penting si Pucat ini tidak lesu, karena tidak menarik untuk mengganggunya kalau begitu.

* * *

Chapter 21 (akhirnya) selesai!

Hampir setahun nggak update, jadi kangen :)

Terimakasih untuk semua yang tetap setia membaca fanfic ini. Maaf kalau review chapter sebelum2nya gak dibales. Aku jarang onlen lewat komputer sih :(

Cerita ini masih belum berakhir!

Apakah rencana Aizen-sama selanjutnya? Bagaimana hubungan Ulquiorra dan Orihime setelah ini? Apakah Nnoitra dan Nel akan jadian? Bagaimana dengan kucing biru kesayangan kita, akankah ada cinta lagi untuknya yang malang itu? Pengen tahu? Stay tuned!

As usual, review atau kritik ditunggu ya!


	22. Today's Dinner

Author Notes:

#tiup terompet!

KYAAAAAAAA! 100 faves buat cerita ini!

Rencana awal cuma pengen bikin 10 chapter, loh gak taunya udah sampe chapter 22 :O

Terimakasih untuk semua dukungannya.

Maaf update lama. Kuliah semester ini ketemu dengan materi yang susaaaah :(

But, I still hope you can enjoy the reading! :)

**Warning: Heated kiss scene inside. I've warned ya! :p**

Disclaimer:

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Today's Dinner**

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez mengayunkan Pantera kesayangannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Suara pedang bertemu pedang terdengar di lapangan pasir tempat favorit para Arrancar berlatih. Sexta Espada mengumpat pelan lalu mengayunkan zanpakutonya lagi tanpa mengenal lelah. Entah mengapa, seringaian kepuasan terbingkai jelas di wajahnya itu.

"Ulquiorra! Jangan lemas begitu! Ini zanpakuto, bukan tongkat kayu!" Grimmjow mengejek.

Alis hitam tebal Ulquiorra mengerut, tanda dia sedikit kesal.

"Jika aku mengayunkannya terlalu keras, Sexta…." Ulquiorra bergumam, lalu dengan santai menepis ayunan pedang biru Grimmjow, membuat Grimmjow mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Sepasang mata emerald itu bergelimang sinar keusilan saat melihat ada batu di dekat kaki Grimmjow.

"… nanti kamu yang akan menyesal." Ulquiorra mengakhiri perkataannya.

Walaupun sedikit bingung dengan pancaran mencurigakan dari mata Espada keempat, Grimmjow tetap berusaha mengenai kulit pucat itu dengan pedangnya. Sambil berteriak-teriak, Grimmjow menyerang membabi buta.

Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil. Saatnya bermain dengan kucing, pikirnya.

Tanpa diduga, Ulquiorra mulai menunjukkan kebolehannya. Murcielago yang dari tadi hanya 'diayun-ayunkan' sekarang dipegangnya dengan penuh konsentrasi. Melalui ayunan-ayunan yang keras, akurat dan mematikan, Ulquiorra memulai latih tanding yang sebenarnya dengan Grimmjow. Bunyi pertemuan kedua pedang mereka bertambah keras, bahkan menarik perhatian beberapa Arrancar yang sedang melewati koridor Las Noches. Grimmjow menyeringai melihat semangat Ulquiorra, sedangkan partnernya itu tanpa ekspresi terus menyerang Grimmjow, hingga saat Grimmjow lengah, zanpakuto Ulquiorra berhasil merobek bahu kiri Grimmjow, dan melukai kulitnya.

"Wow. Santai, Emospada!" Grimmjow terkekeh. Terakhir kali mereka berdua bertarung seperti ini, hmm kapan ya? Mungkin waktu kelelawar itu kembali dari hukuman Aizen-sama.

Mereka berdua bergerak makin cepat. Beberapa Arrancar dengan mengumpulkan keberanian mereka, akhirnya maju untuk memenuhi daerah yang lebih dekat dengan tempat superior mereka sedang berlatih tanding. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa melihat Espada sedekat ini. Salah satunya Cirucci Sanderwicci.

'Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow… wow. Keduanya bertarung sangat cepat. Aku sendiri kesulitan melihat pergerakan mereka…' Cirucci duduk di deretan depan.

"Ada apa ini, tumben Grimmjow bertarung dengan Ulquiorra?" Loly tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Cirucci, sambil menggerutu tentang pasir yang membuat rok mininya kotor.

"Mungkin latih tanding. Kita semua kan tahu kalau Espada sering berlatih di sini." Cirucci menjawab tanpa melihat Loly. Kedua matanya masih terpaku dengan betapa dahsyatnya pertarungan di seberang.

Kedua Espada bertarung dengan serius. Pergerakan yang sangat cepat, seperti yang dikatakan Cirucci. Mereka berputar di sekeliling area, membuat para penonton kesulitan untuk melihat karena angin ikut menerbangkan pasir yang menghalangi pandangan. Lewat tusukan yang tepat sasaran bak pemain anggar, Ulquiorra sekali lagi berhasil menusuk Grimmjow, kali ini di lengan kanan Grimmjow. Grimmjow mengumpat lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Cero," pancaran sinar hijau itu mengalir dari jari telunjuk Ulquiorra, secepat kilat berjalan ke arah Grimmjow. Ini membuatnya kaget, karena tadi Emospada di hadapan Grimmjow menutupi jari mautnya dengan Murcielago. Untung saja refleksnya cepat, sehingga sebelum Cero itu mengenai tubuhnya, Grimmjow sudah bersonido menjauh. Alhasil, Cero tersebut berhasil merobohkan salah satu bangunan besar yang masih intak.

Grimmjow terbelalak kaget. "Hei! Kau curang, Ulquiorra! Kau menutupi jarimu!" mulai lagi deh, Grimmjow protes.

Ulquiorra mendengus. "Cih, meleset. Padahal aku yakin tadi bisa mengenaimu. Aku sudah membayangkanmu berguling-guling di tanah, meraung-raung kesakitan."

Sexta Espada jadi kesal sekarang. Demi Vasto Lorde di hutan nun jauh di sana… Ulquiorra mengatakannya itu tanpa ekspresi! Tidak mau lebih lanjut termakan emosi, Grimmjow bersonido, hilang dari pandangan.

Kedua mata Ulquiorra mengamati sekitar, mencari, dan tetap waspada. Hmm, Grimmjow mencoba teknik _stealth kill_ ala ninja rupanya. Apa dia lupa kalau teknik itu adalah kesukaan Ulquiorra? Espada pucat ini kemudian tersenyum tipis, senyum licik seperti Szayel saat dia baru saja berhasil membuat penemuan aneh. Seakan bisa membaca arah pergerakan lawan berlatihnya siang itu, dengan cepat Cuatro Espada menangkis serangan Grimmjow yang entah kapan, sudah muncul di balik punggungnya. Ditendangnya kucing biru itu di lutut kiri, membuat Grimmjow mundur.

"Itu tidak mempan untukku, Sexta." Lagi-lagi Ulquiorra berhasil mematahkan strategi Grimmjow.

"Grr… kamu menyebalkan, Emospada!"

Grimmjow tiba-tiba menyarungkan kembali Pantera kesayangannya, lalu dengan kedua tangan kosong dia mencoba meraih tubuh Ulquirora. Karena ingin _fair_, Ulquiorra juga tidak menggunakan zanpakutonya lagi. Dengan lihai, Espada keempat itu berhasil menghindari pukulan Grimmjow, namun –

"Cero!" telapak tangan Grimmjow memancarkan cahaya merah. Cero-nya yang mengejutkan itu, tidak sempat dihindari Ulquiorra, sehingga berhasil tepat mengenai bahu kanannya. Ulquiorra mendesis pelan, serangan Cero tadi membuat seragam Arrancarnya robek dan sebagian besar tubuh bagian kanannya terekspos. Bahkan di daerah sekitar bahunya, terlihat jelas bahwa kulit pucatnya memerah seperti terbakar. Merasa konyol jika bertarung dengan pakaian compang-camping, Ulquiorra melepaskan jaket Arrancar miliknya dan melemparnya jauh ke samping kiri.

Beberapa Arrancar perempuan yang berdiri di dekat pilar tampak histeris. Grimmjow memutar bola matanya. Ah, itu mungkin fans Ulquiorra. Sudah rahasia umum kalau tubuh Ulquiorra termasuk eksotis: kulit pucat, perut sixpack, dada bidang, dan tattoo '4' di dada kiri yang membuat Arrancar perempuan manapun berteriak kagum sekaligus hormat pada si Kelelawar.

'Dasar perempuan,' Grimmjow membatin. Dalam hati dia sedikit iri dengan Ulquiorra. Apa sih menariknya Ulquiorra? Pucat, Kelelawar, dingin, emo, menyebalkan…

Gara-gara lamunan childish tersebut, Ulquiorra berhasil memukul Grimmjow di tempat yang sama Espada berambut biru itu membuat kulitnya meradang beberapa menit yang lalu. Masih mencengkeram jaket Arrancar Grimmjow, Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil.

"Cero," terdengar sebuah _command_ pelan dari mulut Ulquiorra.

Penonton di pinggir area lapangan bersorak 'Oooh!'. Grimmjow terguling di tanah berpasir itu. Jaketnya hangus sudah. Grimmjow terbatuk-batuk karena menelan pasir akibat terguling tadi. Grimmjow biasa saja dan tidak mau merintih kesakitan, walaupun rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Hal ini membuat Ulquiorra tidak puas, lalu mata emeraldnya memancarkan kegelian saat melihat kilat api mengenai salah satu bagian di kepala Grimmjow – di rambut kesayangannya.

"Gyaaah! Rambutku! Rambutku terbakar!" seperti anak perempuan, Grimmjow panik dan mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di bagian yang saat ini mulai berasap.

Suara tawa membahana dari pinggir lapangan. Grimmjow malu sekali. Sumpah. Inikah hukuman dari Ulquiorra karena dia (tidak sengaja) telah mencium leher Orihime?

'Saatnya berhenti bermain-main dengan Grimmjow. Sejam lagi saatnya Orihime makan malam.' Ulquiorra berpikir lalu menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam saku hakama. Oh, menarik. Batu itu tepat berada di belakang kaki Grimmjow… Melihat Ulquiorra demikian, Grimmjow jadi bertambah kesal. Ulquiorra meremehkannya!

"Ulquiorra– " Grimmjow berteriak ingin mengejek Espada berambut hitam itu, namun keburu dipotong Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow, perhatikan langkahmu." Ulquiorra berdata datar tanpa niatan berbohong.

Karena diperingatkan seperti itu jelas saja Espada berambut biru tersebut melangkah mundur, dan praktis, kakinya terjungkal batu yang ada di dekat mata kaki kirinya, batu yang tadi membuat mata Ulquiorra berkilat usil di awal pertarungan. Dan alhasil… yah seperti yang sudah direncanakan Ulquiorra tadi. Grimmjow terjatuh dengan indah. Dia jatuh dengan bokong menyentuh tanah duluan.

Loly tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sudah rahasia umum kalau Arrancar genit ini tidak suka dengan Grimmjow, walaupun sebelumnya dia pernah tidur dengan Sexta Espada itu. Cirucci terkikik pelan, tetap menjaga derajatnya sebagai seorang Privaron. Tidak pantas jika melupakan keanggunan, bukan?

"Aye~ ternyata ramai sekali yang menonton. Aku kira siapa, ternyata Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow?" senyum rubah terlihat dari kerumunan penonton. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan kanan Aizen.

Semua Arrancar langsung menunduk hormat. Loly dan Cirucci pun spontan berdiri. Gin mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh agar kedua Arrancar itu segera duduk kembali. Mantan kapten divisi ketiga itu pun duduk di sebelah Loly, duduk bersila santai seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa Grimmjow berbaring di tanah?" Gin bertanya bingung.

"Tadi Grimmjow terjungkal oleh batu, Gin-sama," Cirucci menjawab sambil menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Senyuman rubah itu menghiasi wajahnya lagi. "Ah, Grimmjow tidak pernah berubah. Selalu memberikan pertunjukan komedi di Las Noches."

Loly hanya mendengus mendengar Gin berkata seperti itu. Di seberang sana, terdengar suara omelan Grimmjow.

"Sialan! Batu sialan!" omelnya, sambil berusaha berdiri.

Ulquiorra tersenyum licik sambil mengarahkan jarinya ke kepala Grimmjow. "Lain kali hati-hati, kucing. Perhatikan keadaan sekitar. Aku tahu kamu bernafsu untuk mengalahkanku, tapi sepertinya kali ini kamu belum beruntung."

Gerutuan dan makian masih diucapkan oleh Grimmjow. Berbagai rangkaian sumpah serapah pun terus dilontarkannya walaupun pertandingan sudah selesai. Grimmjow berdiri sambil menyapu pasir yang mengotori tubuh dan hakamanya. Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow kemudian berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, tempat dimana banyak Arrancar yang berkumpul menyaksikan pertandingan mereka tadi.

Gin bertepuk tangan, tampak terhibur dan mata rubah sipitnya melirik ke arah Grimmjow, "Grimmjow? Aku terhibur sekali. Sangat. Aku menyesal tidak menyimak dari awal. Sayang sekali Aizen-sama tidak melihatnya. Beliau pasti bangga dengan kekuatan kalian mengingat betapa riuhnya para penonton setia kalian ini."

'Cih! Aku malah tidak mau Aizen-sama melihatnya! Pertandingan tadi sungguh memalukan!' Grimmjow membatin kesal.

"Terima kasih, Gin-sama." Ulquiorra menjawab datar.

Gin, Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow pun memotong kerumunan Arrancar, lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor. Pasukan fans Ulquiorra masih tidak berhenti berteriak histeris seperti _fangirls_, membuat kepala Grimmjow berdenyut-denyut. Sebal campur iri.

"Ulquiorra. Fansmu. Diamkanlah." Grimmjow sedikit memohon.

Dengan satu tatapan dingin ke arah kerumunan Arrancar perempuan tadi, mereka langsung terdiam. Ulquiorra pun dengan cuek melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri koridor. Kedua Espada dan pria berambut perak tersebut berjalan dalam diam, sampai terdengar suara senandung di koridor yang sepi.

Suara itu seperti melodi lagu, terdengar pilu. Hanya bunyi gumaman bermelodi, tapi mengapa terdengar indah di telinganya? Siapa yang menyenandungkannya? Espada pucat itu membiarkan suara menenangkan tersebut terus mengalun di koridor tersebut. Saat rasa penasaran itu makin menghantui, Ulquiorra akhirnya melirik ke arah Grimmjow, dan ternyata Grimmjow juga sama bingungnya. Mereka berdua berhenti melangkah.

"Tidak perlu bingung seperti itu. Aku yang tadi bersenandung," seakan bisa membaca pikiran mereka, tanpa malu Gin mengaku sambil tersenyum kecil. Bukan senyum rubah, tapi benar-benar senyum.

Cuatro dan Sexta Espada saling berpandangan, sama-sama terkejut dengan Shinigami di depan mereka tersebut. Gin bersenandung lagi sambil melanjutkan langkahnya, membuat kedua Espada itu ikut berjalan mengikutinya di belakang. Begitu sampai percabangan ke arah menara yang berbeda, Gin melambaikan tangannya dengan gembira pada kedua Arrancar yang sudah mengisi harinya tersebut, lalu melangkah ke belokan kiri, menuju menara lima. Ulquiorra dan kucing biru itu memilih untuk ke menara tiga, ke menara tempat kamar para Espada berada.

Gin Ichimaru menghela nafas, tampak seperti kelelahan. Dia sedang duduk di kursi ruang rapat, dengan tubuh lemas dan seperti tidak bergairah untuk melakukan apapun. Disenandungkannya lagi melodi yang dibuatnya di koridor.

Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan senandung tersebut. Sudah lebih dari seratus tahun melodi itu terekam di ingatannya. Gin menyandarkan kepalanya di meja putih panjang di ruangan itu, lalu memejamkan matanya.

Rambut strawberry blonde itu selalu terpatri di ingatannya. Suara gelak tawa saat mereka berlarian di distrik Rukon. Senyum polos yang terukir saat jemari kurus Gin menggenggam tangannya. Rona kemerahan di pipi wanita itu saat Gin menggodanya ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor kantor divisi tiga. Semua membuatnya teringat pada sahabat yang selalu dilindunginya, bukan…

Gin tersenyum lagi.

Dia merindukannya, Shinigami cantik yang ternyata telah mencuri hatinya.

'Aah… Rangiku. Sedang apa kamu sekarang?'

-000-000-000-000-000-000-

Begitu kedua Espada berambut hitam dan biru tiba di menara ketiga, mereka langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang membuat dua Arrancar ini menggelengkan kepala mereka. Yah, bagaimana tidak? Di dekat salah satu pilar, mereka mendapati (atau menangkap basah) Primera dan Tercera Espada sedang berpelukan. Punggung Hallibel menyandar pada dinding pilar, sementara Starrk berdiri di hadapan Espada cantik itu, membuat Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Hallibel. Sedangkan kedua lengan milik Starrk sedang bergelayut manja di pinggang dan pinggul Hallibel. Ulquiorra memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menghela nafas lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Bagaimana dengan Grimmjow? Dia justru melamun.

'Membuatku iri saja, dua Espada ini…' pikiran Grimmjow melayang entah ke mana, dan yang pasti dia membayangkan melakukan hal yang sama dengan dua Espada tersebut lakukan… tentunya dengan salah satu Arrancar berambut hijau…

Grimmjow cengar-cengir sendiri, membuat Ulquiorra mengerutkan alisnya.

Begitu sadar dari lamunan indahnya, Grimmjow langsung kembali menjadi _trouble maker_ lagi. Dia berdeham sangat keras. Primera dan Tercera Espada menoleh ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Kilat mata coklat gelap dan hijau terang itu seakan bosan. Tiba-tiba Starrk menyeringai dan tanpa malu dia meneruskan untuk memeluk sang kekasih. Hallibel juga balas memeluk Starrk.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Jangan acuhkan aku!" Grimmjow protes. Menyebalkan sekali sepasang kekasih itu, grr…!

"Apa kamu minta diperhatikan, Grimmjow? Tapi maaf, aku dan Tia sedang sibuk," sekarang Starrk membelai rambut pirang Hallibel.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak minta diperhatikan! Cih…" Grimmjow pusing dan mengacak-acak lagi rambut birunya, "… lakukan di tempat lain kalau mau bermesraan! Bagaimana kalau Aizen-sama melihatnya?"

Hallibel memandangi Grimmjow seakan Espada rangking enam itu adalah anak kecil. "Tidakkah kamu tahu, Grimmjow? Aizen-sama sedang keluar Las Noches bersama Tousen-sama, Szayel dan Wonderweiss. Mungkin kembali dua hari lagi," ujarnya puas dan tenang.

Ulquiorra baru tahu kabar itu. Tadi waktu dia bertemu dengan penciptanya itu, beliau tidak bilang apapun padanya. Ah, mungkin Aizen-sama tidak perlu bingung dengan Orihime lagi, toh sudah ada Ulquiorra yang akan menjaga putri kesayangannya itu.

'Berarti malam ini tidak masalah jika aku menemani Orihime lagi.' Suatu pikiran muncul di otak jeniusnya, diiringi senyuman kecil.

"Ya sama saja! Lakukan di kamarmu, Starrk!" Grimmjow protes, geregetan melihat respon Starrk dan Hallibel yang biasa saja jika melakukan PDA (_public display of affection_) di depannya dan Ulquiorra.

Starrk tiba-tiba menguap, membuat sang kekasih memutar bola matanya seperti berkata 'Mulai lagi ngantuknya…'. Espada berambut coklat itu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Lilynette di kamarku sedang main dengan anjingnya Yammy. Pasti akan jadi berantakan."

Ketiga Espada di sekitar Starrk hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Kamar Starrk bukannya hanya berisi sofa dan cushion? Berantakan gimana lagi?

"Kalau begitu di kamarmu, Hallibel." Ulquiorra akhirnya berbicara.

"Nanti malah jadi sesuatu yang lain kalau di kamar itu lagi." ujar Starrk santai. Wajah Hallibel sontak memerah. Ah, berarti pikiran mesum Grimmjow semalam benar. Mereka berdua memang melakukan 'sesuatu yang lain' di dalam sana.

Keadaan hening sejenak sampai pandangan Starrk tertuju pada rona kemerahan di pipi sang kekasih.

"Tia? Wajahmu memerah, kenapa?" Primera Espada sedikit bingung. Polos atau bodoh sih?

"Tidak apa-apa, Starrk. Ah, maukah kamu menemaniku ke perpustakaan? Ada sesuatu… yang ingin kubaca." Hallibel menggaet lengan kanan Starrk. Kekasihnya itu lalu mengangguk pelan kemudian setelah pamit pada Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow, mereka bersonido pergi.

Grimmjow menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi. Benar-benar membuat iri. Starrk mendapatkan kekasih cantik, kuat dan seksi seperti Hallibel. Ulquiorra dan Orihime belum _official_, tapi sudah amat sangat jelas kalau Ulquiorra sudah terpatri pada gadis itu, dan sebaliknya. Nel dan Nnoitra makin dekat satu sama lain. Sedangkan dirinya… di ambang kegalauan tak jelas.

"Grimmjow? Kamu melamun lagi," Ulquiorra memecah keheningan.

"Biar." Grimmjow menjawab cuek lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Ulquiorra masih tetap di tempat tersebut. Setelah menghela nafas karena melihat tingkah tak lazim dari Grimmjow, Ulquiorra berjalan menuju ke dapur, menyiapkan makan malam Orihime.

'Sepertinya malam ini akan panjang.'

-000-000-000-000-000-000-

Espada berambut hitam itu membuka pintu kamar tersebut tanpa suara. Langkah kakinya pun tak terdengar, hanya terdengar suara kereta makan yang didorong oleh Arrancar pelayan di ruangan itu. Dengan anggukan pelan dari Ulquiorra, Arrancar tersebut itu meletakkan makan malam Orihime di meja kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Ulquiorra dengan mudah bisa menemukan dimana Orihime berada sekarang, mengingat betapa kontrasnya warna rambut si gadis dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Orihime sedang berada di balkon kamarnya. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, melihat langit Las Noches yang sudah menjadi gelap. Bulan sabit pucat terlihat di hamparan kegelapan indah tersebut. Orihime memandanginya dengan sayu, namun kilau di mata kelabunya menandakan bahwa putri Las Noches itu kagum dengan keindahan dunia Hollow. Ulquiorra hanya mengamati dari ambang pintu kaca menuju balkon. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat manusia di hadapannya ini. Untunglah sepertinya Orihime tidak menyadari keberadaan Ulquiorra.

Gadis yang diculiknya dari dunia sana, diintimidasi dan diperlakukan bak tahanan.

Itu dulu.

Sekarang, Orihime diperlakukan bak putri raja oleh Ulquiorra. Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itulah prioritas utamanya. Tujuan hidupnya. Dan bisa jadi… Orihime-lah alasan dia tetap berada di sini sekarang.

Angin malam menyapu tubuh keduanya, dan rambut orange itu tertiup pelan, memberikan sepasang mata hijau emerald sang Espada pemandangan yang indah. Orihime merapikan rambutnya, dengan perlahan sehingga mau tak mau pandangan mata Ulquiorra mengikuti ke mana jemari mungil itu bergerak. Dari dahi hingga ke belahan rambutnya, hingga akhirnya berakhir dengan cantik melewati telinganya. Ulquiorra sungguh mengapresiasi ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini.

Orihime memandang bulan lagi. Gadis itu tersenyum. Bulan sabit itu memang cantik, tapi Ulquiorra harus mengakui bahwa makhluk di hadapannya saat ini jauh lebih cantik daripada rembulan Las Noches. Dialah matahari yang selalu menyinari Las Noches.

Manusia yang dicintainya.

Ulquiorra tetap memandangi Orihime tanpa suara, mengamati gerak-gerik Orihime selama di balkon, hingga akhirnya angin kembali berhembus, membuat Orihime teringat bahwa saat ini sudah masuk waktu makan malamnya. Ulquiorra akan segera datang, pikir gadis itu. Begitu tubuh langsingnya berbalik, Orihime terkejut, ternyata penjaganya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, bersandar dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mata emeraldnya memandang intens Orihime.

"U-Ulquiorra? Sejak kapan kamu disana?" Orihime sedikit malu dengan ketidakpedulian dan ketidakpekaannya akan kehadiran Cuatro Espada.

"Baru saja," Ulquiorra berbohong. Padahal tadi dia sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit memandangi Orihime.

"Oh… maaf. Aku tidak sadar kamu sudah datang," Orihime menundukkan kepalanya. Sepasang mata milik Ulquiorra itu seakan bisa menembus membaca isi hati dan kepalanya. Wajar kalau nervous.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu sudah lapar? Makananmu sudah siap di meja," Ulquiorra mengarahkan matanya ke dalam kamar Orihime.

Tetapi Orihime malah tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil. Tindakan ini berhasil membuat Ulquiorra bingung.

"Ada apa, Orihime?" tanya Espada keempat itu.

Orihime berjalan ringan ke arah Ulquiorra lalu tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi pada Ulquiorra. "Aku hanya teringat beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Ulquiorra meraih kedua tangan Orihime lalu menggenggamnya lembut. Ibu jari Ulquiorra menyapu punggung tangan Orihime, membuat gadis itu merona merah lagi. "Teringat apa?"

"Perubahan sikapmu, Ulquiorra. Kalau dulu kan… kamu selalu datang tepat waktu," Orihime melepaskan tangannya dari Ulquiorra, membuat Espada stoic itu sedikit merasa kehilangan kehangatan yang terpancar dari mataharinya. Orihime tiba-tiba memasang muka serius dan datar, tanpa ekspresi. Kedua tangan yang tadi digenggam Ulquiorra, kali ini meraba-raba sisi samping pinggulnya.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau rok ini tidak ada sakunya," Orihime mengeluh tapi tetap meletakkan tangannya seolah-olah ada saku di sana, "… oh iya. Ulquiorra selalu datang tepat waktu," wajah cantiknya berpura-pura jadi wajah Ulquiorra yang kaku, "… Makan, Onna."

Alis Ulquiorra terangkat. Ah, ini sudah lama sekali. Kapan terakhir kali dia memanggil Orihime dengan sebutan 'Onna'?

Orihime, wajahnya kembali jadi wajahnya sendiri. Dia pura-pura cemberut. "Kamu selalu berkata 'Makan, Onna' padaku tiap tiga kali sehari, tidak peduli aku lapar atau tidak. Tidak ada basa-basi kecuali aku menolak untuk makan dan akhirnya kamu memaksaku."

Ulquiorra tidak berkata apapun, tapi membiarkan Orihime tetap berbicara, bernostalgia.

"Kamu sangat dingin padaku. Bahkan aku pernah dibopong di pundakmu seperti sekarung kentang. Tega sekali."

Duh. Ternyata dulu dia seburuk itu ya?

"Maafkan aku, Orihime. Jika mengingat saat-saat itu, aku merasa seperti seorang penjahat padamu. Seorang yang– "

Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu menghentikan ucapan Ulquiorra dengan meletakkan jari telunjuk mungilnya di depan bibir hitam Ulquiorra. Diiringi ucapan 'Ssst…' pelan, Orihime tersenyum lalu ganti meraih tangan Espada yang saat ini terlihat seperti sedih. "Tapi itu kan dulu, Ulquiorra. Kamu sudah tidak seperti itu lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama. Dan asal kamu tahu… aku sekarang selalu menantikan momen tiga kali dalam sehari itu, karena di saat itulah aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Mendengar perkataan Orihime barusan, Ulquiorra tersenyum simpul. "Ah. Alasan kita sama. Aku juga sangat menikmati momen berharga ini bersamamu."

Orihime menunduk malu-malu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, _speechless_. Duh, apa gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa tindakannya yang menggigit bibir bawahnya itu membuat Ulquiorra tak sabar ingin segera mencium bibirnya?

"Baiklah, cukup dulu bincang-bincangnya, tuan putri. Sekarang saatnya kamu untuk makan," Ulquiorra memegang pundak Orihime, mengajak gadis itu untuk duduk di sofa.

Makan malam hari ini _fish and chips,_ sup _tonjiru, _jus lemon dan juga sepiring_ flan _sebagai _dessert_. Orihime tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa makanan nikmat seperti ini bisa ada di Hueco Mundo? Apa Arrancar bisa memasak?

Orihime terlihat menikmati makan malamnya hari ini. Ulquiorra tetap memfokuskan matanya pada gadis manis tersebut, melihat ekspresi konyolnya waktu sup yang masih panas itu menyentuh lidahnya. Orihime makan tidak terburu-buru. Dia menikmati waktunya ini. Waktu berharganya dengan Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime memanggil Espada pucat itu saat dia selesai menghabiskan _fish and chips _miliknya.

"Ada apa?" Ulquiorra menjawab, dan mata indahnya bertemu mata kelabu Orihime.

"Makan malamku banyak sekali. Mungkin kamu mau membantuku menghabiskan ini?" Orihime mengangkat sepiring _flan _dari meja, lalu menunjukkannya pada Ulquiorra.

"Apa itu, Orihime?" Ulquiorra bertanya dengan sedikit waspada. Jelas aneh melihat makanan tersebut, mengingat selama ini dia kan tidak butuh makan seperti manusia.

"Disebut _flan _atau puding. Cobalah. Rasanya enak," Orihime memotong sedikit bagian dari _dessert_nya malam itu dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Ulquiorra.

Espada keempat itu lalu membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya, menikmati sensasi kenyal yang unik dari sepotong kecil _flan _itu. Ulquiorra mengunyah dengan perlahan dan begitu lidahnya mendapati rasa manis yang khas, Ulquiorra ingin berbicara namun memilih untuk menelan makanannya itu dulu. Dia bukan Arrancar dengan _table manner_ buruk seperti Nnoitra dan Yammy.

"Hmm. Ini karamel," Ulquiorra kemudian menjilat bibirnya, "… manis."

Aduh. Apa Ulquiorra tahu kalau dengan dia menjilat bibirnya seperti itu, membuat Orihime ingin segera mencium bibir sang Cuatro Espada? Lidah merahnya itu sudah berapa kali memanjakan lidahnya? Sudah berapa kali pula menjilati tubuhnya–

"_Bad girl, Orihime. You're such a bad girl!_' Orihime jadi malu sendiri karena bisa-bisanya dia berpikir aneh-aneh seperti itu di saat sedang makan malam!

Ulquiorra meraih sendok kecil yang digenggam Orihime, lalu sekarang ganti dia yang memotong _flan _tersebut untuk Orihime. "Giliranmu."

Orihime tanpa ragu membuka mulutnya dan menikmati puding karamel tersebut. Ah, benar-benar nikmat… Rasanya manis dan kekenyalannya pas sekali. Susu yang digunakan untuk membuat makanan ini juga pas untuk lidahnya.

"Lagi?" Ulquiorra menawarkan pada gadis di hadapannya. Orihime mengangguk.

Di luar dugaan, Ulquiorra menikmati perannya sebagai ibu yang menyuapi anak perempuannya makan. Walaupun tidak makan cepat-cepat, pada akhirnya _flan _itu sampai pada potongan terakhir, yang saat ini ada di atas sendok kecil tersebut. Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil seakan mendapatkan suatu pikiran usil.

"Masih mau?" Ulquiorra bertanya, padahal dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Orihime kan suka sekali dengan makanan manis, sudah pasti dia berkata 'iya', bukan?

Orihime membuka mulutnya, namun yang Ulquiorra lakukan adalah memasukkan sendok kecil berisi potongan _flan _terakhir ke dalam mulutnya. Ini membuat Orihime jadi malu karena salah sangka. Dia mengira potongan itu tetap akan menjadi miliknya, namun ternyata malah Ulquiorra yang memakannya. Sedikit kecewa pula karena Ulquiorra tidak mengatakan apapun sebelumnya, Orihime cemberut sambil melirik sebal Espada pucat.

"Kenapa?" Ulquiorra berkata setelah selesai menelan potongan berharga itu.

"Kamu memakan potongan terakhir," dari nada bicaranya Orihime terdengar sedang ngambek. Ulquiorra ingin tertawa.

"Aku memang sengaja," jawab Ulquiorra cepat, dan mendapatkan respon pelototan sebal dari mata kelabu Orihime.

Orihime masih cemberut. Sekarang suara tertawa yang ditahan meluncur dari bibir Ulquiorra.

"Sebegitu sukanya kah kamu pada makanan manis, Orihime?" Ulquiorra bertanya sambil memain-mainkan sisa karamel yang ada di atas piring dengan sendok kecil tadi.

Wajah Orihime memerah. Ah. Malunya.

"Masih ada makanan manis yang kamu lewatkan." Ulquiorra berkata dengan nada mencoba menghibur putri Las Noches yang masih ngambek itu.

Orihime mengerutkan alis. Bukannya makanan manis yang tersaji malam itu hanya _flan _tadi ya?

"Makanan manis ap– hummpfh!"

Ulquiorra tiba-tiba menciumnya. Mata Orihime terbelalak kaget, membuatnya spontan membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan ini langsung dimanfaatkan Ulquiorra untuk menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Orihime. Gadis berambut orange itu mengerang pelan saat lidah itu menginvasi mulutnya, dan dengan mudah menemukan lidah miliknya.

Yang Orihime rasakan… rasa manis. Ya ampun.

Ulquiorra mundur, Orihime langsung merasa kehilangan saat kontak dari bibir mereka berdua hilang. Mata keduanya kemudian bertemu dan Orihime bisa membaca kalimat 'habiskan-makanan-manismu-ini' dari mata hijau itu. Orihime menelan ludahnya yang masih terasa manis. Dia masih menginginkan makanan manis lagi, dan yang ditawarkan oleh Espada itu adalah _dessert _manis yang bisa membuat tubuhnya melayang bahagia.

Espada pucat itu tidak membuka mulutnya. Tentu saja karena di dalam mulutnya masih ada karamel yang belum dinikmati oleh Orihime. Dia hanya berkomunikasi lewat tatapan matanya. Kali ini dia memberikan tatapan 'cepat-atau-aku-berubah-pikiran' pada Orihime yang masih sempat-sempatnya merona.

Kali ini Orihime-lah yang mencium Ulquiorra duluan. Gadis itu memulai dengan memberi beberapa kecupan kecil di bibir Ulquiorra yang masih menutup. Ah, Ulquiorra akan bermain sedikit dengan gadis ini. Dia ingin melihat seberapa besar keinginan gadis itu untuk memperoleh hidangan terakhirnya. Orihime menjilat sisa-sisa karamel bibir Ulquiorra dari ciuman sebelumnya. Ya ampun, Ulquiorra hampir meloncat dari duduknya saat sensasi geli itu menari-nari di bibirnya. Beberapa jilatan _innocent _dari Orihime justru membuat Ulquiorra mulai merasakan wajahnya panas.

Gadis itu selesai mencicipi karamel di bibir Cuatro Espada. Orihime tahu bahwa _jackpot _tersebut berada jauh di dalam mulut Ulquiorra. Sekarang Orihime mencium Ulquiorra lagi, membujuknya untuk segera membiarkan dirinya untuk menikmati sensasi glukosa yang sudah menantinya di dalam mulut itu. Tapi betapapun banyaknya hujan ciuman di bibirnya, Ulquiora tetap _keukeuh_ menutup mulutnya. Mengetahui niat Ulquiorra, Orihime sedikit sewot, terbukti dari erangan kekesalannya yang membuat Ulquiorra gemas.

Orihime tidak mau kalah. Jika dia tidak bisa membuat Espada pucat itu membuka mulutnya, maka hilanglah sudah karamel tersebut di dalam mulut Ulquiorra. Sambil tetap mencium Ulquiorra, perlahan jemari gadis itu yang tadinya bertengger di kedua pundak Ulquiorra, turun ke arah resleting jaket Arrancar milik Espada berambut hitam itu. Terdengar suara resleting yang dibuka dan Ulquiorra sedikit terkejut. Ah, ternyata gadis pujaannya ini berani juga! Ulquiorra merasa bangga dengan tindakan berani pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu.

Resleting itu terus turun, turun dan akhirnya saat tidak terdengar lagi, Ulquiorra menunggu. Tubuh pucatnya yang indah sudah tersuguh di hadapan Orihime. Apa lagi kiranya yang akan Orihime lakukan? Membuatnya kedinginan dengan membiarkannya telanjang dada? Menggelitikinya dengan jemarinya? Tidak akan berhasil, batinnya.

Namun yang dilakukan gadis itu justru di luar dugaannya. Saat ini jemari mungil itu menyentuh pipinya, rahangnya yang keras, dagunya, hingga turun menyusuri leher dan hampir mengenai lubang Hollow miliknya, Ulquiorra mulai merasakan suatu sensasi aneh yang… yah… membuat jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat.

Orihime mencium bibir Ulquiorra lagi, tapi tangan itu mulai menjelajah turun dan menyentuh dadanya yang bidang. Sentuhan _innocent _yang benar-benar Orihime, malu-malu tapi tetap membuat Ulquiorra penasaran tentang apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu selanjutnya. Sekali lagi lidah gadis itu tetap menjilat lembut bibirnya, meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Usaha tambahan yang dilakukan oleh tangan gadis itu perlahan-lahan mulai merontokkan determinasinya di awal tadi.

Jemari lentik itu makin turun ke bawah, membelai seluruh tubuh Ulquiorra yang bisa untuk disentuh saat ini. Nafas Ulquiorra tercekat saat gadis itu menyentuh kulit punggungnya, dan debaran itu terasa makin cepat.

Oke, empat kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Belum sampai di situ, kali ini jemari itu beristirahat di perutnya, yang six-pack dan rata. Sentuhan yang menggoda dan membujuknya. Sial, lama-lama gadis ini bisa membuatnya gila. Gila karena nafsu! Argh!

Orihime bisa membaca gelagat Ulquiorra yang mulai aneh. Wajahnya memerah dan dia bisa merasakan kulit putih yang disentuhnya itu memanas. Tapi memang dasar Ulquiorra, dia masih tetap _keukeuh_ dengan pendiriannya. Orihime masih punya usaha terakhir, yang pasti akan membuat Arrancar lelaki itu akan membuka mulutnya mau atau tak mau.

Entah dibisiki setan kecil darimana dan mendapat keberanian dari siapa, Orihime dengan sengaja menyentuh suatu bagian di bagian depan hakama Ulquiorra, yang berhasil membuat Ulquiorra membuka mulutnya karena kaget, nyaris tersedak karamel di mulutnya karena di saat yang bersamaan Espada itu mengerang. Kesempatan emas bagi Orihime, dan gadis itu langsung menyelipkan lidahnya yang sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi makan malamnya. Karamel di dalam mulut Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah kalah. Dengan satu sentuhan ajaib tadi, selesai sudah determinasinya di awal tadi. Orihime benar-benar akan menjadi akhir untuk hidupnya! Demi Menos Grande di Hutan Menos!

Ciuman Orihime semakin memburu karena diikuti oleh keinginannya untuk menikmati semua lelehan karamel yang ada di dalam mulut Ulquiorra. Lidahnya mencari, menyusuri dan menjilati seluruh sudut mulut yang dia bisa. Rasa manis itu…

Ulquiorra sekarang memeluknya erat, makin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan putri Las Noches itu. Lidah mereka bertemu, bertaut lalu kemudian saling memanjakan satu sama lain. Ulquiorra bisa merasakan rasa manis itu, rasa karamel yang jadi objek perebutan dan juga rasa dari diri Orihime itu sendiri. Rasa ciuman gadis itu. Hidungnya pun kembali mencium wangi itu, wangi manis natural yang tadi pagi (celakanya) sudah membius Grimmjow. Nafas keduanya semakin cepat dan keduanya saling memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman manis mereka ini.

Ketika karamel itu sudah habis, Orihime segera beranjak mundur, ingin menjauhkan diri dari Espada yang sudah memberinya santapan terakhir malam ini. Pergerakan gadis itu tiba-tiba ditahan oleh lengan kuat Ulquiorra yang sekarang sedang memeluknya erat. Orihime bisa mendengar debaran jantung penjaganya itu ketika dada mereka bersentuhan. Warna tomat itu mulai muncul lagi di wajah cantiknya. Ulquiorra, seakan tidak membiarkan gadis itu pergi begitu saja setelah selesai menikmati kudapan, memilih untuk melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka tadi. Kali ini tidak ada lagi karamel, Ulquiorra hanya akan menikmati tiga rasa, yaitu rasa bibir, mulut dan lidah gadis itu. Orihime mengerang pelan, nyaris saja membuat Ulquiorra menggigit bibir gadis itu. Espada pucat itu lalu melepaskan ciumannya, hanya dengan memberi jarak beberapa senti di antara keduanya. Hidung mereka toh masih bersentuhan.

"Tadi kamu nakal, tuan putri. Dari mana kamu belajar, Orihime?" Ulquiorra menggodanya.

"Anu– " ah, Orihime bingung. Dari mana? Ya mana dia tahu! Dia hanya ingin membuat Ulquiorra yang agung itu membuka mulutnya!

"Atau dari siapa?" jemari pucat Ulquiorra menari di di tengkuknya dan turun ke punggung gadis itu, dan terus turun.

"Habisnya Ulquiorra– ah!" ucapan Orihime terputus oleh pekikan manis saat Ulquiorra menyentuh pinggang rampingnya dan berjalan pelan ke tengah tubuh bagian belakangnya, memberikan sensasi halus di bagian _dimple of Venus _milik Orihime. Sentuhan Ulquiorra tidaklah _innocent_, karena Ulquiorra tidak seperti Orihime yang masih polos. Dia tahu tentang salah satu candu manusia selain makanan dan tidur itu, walaupun tidak pernah melakukannya.

Ulquiorra sekarang mencium telinga Orihime, menjilatnya dengan perlahan (yang Orihime yakin pasti sengaja untuk menambah siksaan untuk dirinya) hingga telinga itu memerah. Begitu bibir Ulquiorra turun ke leher Orihime, Ulquiorra menghentikan ciumannya.

"Tadi pagi apa yang sudah kamu lakukan dengan Grimmjow, hmm?" Ulquiorra berbisik tepat di telinganya, lidahnya menjilat cuping telinga gadis itu dengan menggoda. Gara-gara ini Orihime jadi merasakan efek sensualitas suara itu meningkat dua kali lipat, sial.

"D-dari mana kamu tahu?" Orihime kaget. Astagaaaaa… dari mana Ulquiorra tahu?

"Feelingku berkata demikian," Ulquiorra berbohong. Padahal tadi kan dia sudah diberi tahu oleh pelakunya langsung.

"D-dia hanya memelukku… lalu mencium leherku… tapi tidak sengaja kok." Orihime menjawab terbata-bata. Ah, dia merasa seakan dirinya orang jahat. Seperti gadis tidak tahu diri yang main di belakang kekasihnya…

Ulquiorra sekarang ganti mencium leher sang gadis, tepat di bawah telinganya, lalu bergumam pelan, "Di sinikah Grimmjow menciummu?"

Orihime mengerang sambil memeluk tubuh Ulquiorra.

"Berarti bukan. Di sini?" bibirnya turun satu senti ke bawah lagi.

Orihime mencengkeram pundak Espada keempat itu. Penyiksaan!

Ulquiorra lalu bergumam sambil tetap membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh kulit leher Orihime, membuat Orihime geli karena merasakan getaran unik di lehernya itu. Bibir Ulquiorra akhirnya turun lagi dan tiba di daerah dimana detak samar dari pembuluh nadi Orihime terdengar. Oh, disini tempat yang dimaksud Grimmjow tadi, pikirnya.

"Atau di sini?" tanyanya lagi, sekarang dia menjilat kulit putih Orihime itu.

"Uh… ya. Di sana, Ulqui– ah!" ya ampun perasaan apa ini?

Ulquiorra menggigitnya, dengan lidah yang masih terus memanjakan leher Orihime, menyapu jauh rasa sakit akibat gigitannya tadi. Dihisapnya pelan dan berirama. Orihime mengerang lagi dan aduh, suara erangannya itu membuat suatu bagian di tubuh Ulquiorra jadi menegang, ups–!

Setelah selesai, Ulquiorra melepaskan pelukannya dari sang putri dan menyentuh daerah hasil gigitannya itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kamu milikku, Orihime. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku."

_Kissmark_ dari Ulquiorra.

Untung saja Orihime bukan perempuan yang mudah mimisan. Jika iya, mungkin dia sudah terbaring tergeletak tak bergerak karena kehabisan darah.

Orihime mengangguk. Dengan malu-malu dia kembali memandang mata hijau emerald yang menampakkan warna gelap itu. "Bagaimana denganmu, Ulquiorra? Apakah kamu juga milikku?"

Ulquiorra membelai pipi Orihime lalu mempertemukan dahi dan hidung mereka. Dia menutup matanya, wajah damai terpatri di wajah pucat berestigma hijau itu.

"Selalu, Orihime. Selalu."

-000-000-000-000-000-000-

Amee : (Pingsan. Ditemukan tumpukan tisu berdarah di sekitar laptop ybs.)

Grimmy : Emospada…. (speechless)

Ulqui : (muka puas sangat amat) Memang fic ini pantas jadi rate M. (senyum setan)

Orihime : Well, karena author masih tidak bisa dibangunkan, dia hanya titip pesan. Katanya: 'terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan menyempatkan untuk mereview cerita ini. Semoga tetap setia membaca OCD walaupun entah kapan cerita ini tamat.'

Grimmy : (ngakak) Jangan-jangan emang gak ada tamatnya? Jangan gitu author! Mending ganti cerita aja! Buatkan cerita untukku!

Ulqui : _You wish, _Grimmjow.

Grimmy : Ayo para fansku yang sedang membaca! Bujuklah author untuk bikin _sidestory _tentangku! (puppyeyes)

Ulqui : Grimmjow, kamu itu kucing. Berarti pakai cat eyes.

Grimmy : _Shut up, Emospada._

Orihime : Akhir kata, silahkan klik tombol review di bawah agar author kita tercinta tetap semangat untuk meng-update ya!


	23. Angel

Author Notes:

Aduh, kok semua review bahas update ya?

Maaf buat semua reader…. Author sibuk banget sama kuliah+organisasi, jadinya nulis fic ini cuma kalau ada waktu aja. Maaf banget buat yang sampe jamuran nungguin update berbulan-bulan… dimohon sabar yaa :D

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya selama ini. Love you so much XOXO

**Warning: More Ulquihime's heated scenes that lead to… #uhuk! Bahasa mungkin terdengar agak vulgar dan dewasa, visualisasi agak rinci, jadi… sudah diperingatkan! Yang nggak mau baca jangan baca, langsung skip aja! **

Disclaimer:

BLEACH © Tite Kubo. I just own the plot for this fic :p

* * *

Chapter 23

Angel

Setelah makan malam, Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam ini di kamar Orihime. Sejak kemarin, diam-diam dia sangat menantikan momen privasi tersebut, tanpa Aizen-sama, tugas, ataupun Grimmjow dan Nel.

Ulquiorra menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi kepala tempat tidur Orihime. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya rileks, lalu menghela nafas pelan. Jarang-jarang dia mendapatkan waktu senggang dan berkualitas seperti ini, yang pastinya akan digunakannya dengan… efisien.

Espada bermata emerald itu baru saja memejamkan matanya saat tiba-tiba wangi karamel kembali menggoda indera penciumannya. Ulquiorra menoleh dan dilihatnya Orihime, dengan rambut setengah basah dan segar selepas mandi. Gadis itu sudah mengenakan gaun tidur putih pucatnya. Untungnya dia sudah mulai terbiasa, jika tidak… mungkin mata indahnya itu akan kembali terbelalak saat melihat kaki jenjang Orihime lagi.

Orihime tersenyum sambil kembali mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk kering. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Ulquiorra terus mengamati pergerakannya seperti predator, dengan tatapan serius yang Orihime tidak bisa membaca apa artinya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba merasa nervous dan sontak wajahnya memerah.

"Kamu memandangiku, Ulquiorra." Orihime sedikit gelagapan.

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Orihime. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh memandangimu?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi… sepertinya ada yang beda denganmu," jawab Orihime ragu-ragu, kemudian mengusap rambutnya lagi. Duh, kenapa di Las Noches tidak ada hair dryer sih? Orihime tidak suka tidur dengan rambut basah.

Sekarang Ulquiorra mengamati Orihime dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Orihime dibuatnya merona, bertambah merah dari sebelumnya. Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu tidak berani memandang balik mata Ulquiorra saking malunya.

"Tatap aku, Orihime."

Dengan malu-malu, akhirnya mata mereka bertemu. Nah, ini yang baru bagi Orihime. Jika biasanya mata emerald itu memandangnya ketus, kadang lembut ataupun berkilat jahil, kali ini…. warna hijau itu tampak satu tingkat lebih gelap. Orihime tidak takut, hanya saja… dia bingung.

"Ulquiorra?" panggil gadis itu sambil berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur.

Ulquiorra sudah tidak menyandarkan punggungnya sekarang duduk di tepi tempat tidur Orihime. Espada pucat itu tidak menampakkan emosi apapun, tapi tatapan matanya tidak berkata demikian.

"Apa ada yang aneh denganku? Apa kamu marah padaku?" tanya Orihime sedikit panik.

Ulquiorra mengernyitkan dahinya. "Marah? Aku tidak marah padamu, kenapa kamu bisa berkata seperti itu?"

Orihime sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapan Ulquiorra. Ah, wangi itu benar-benar menyiksa Ulquiorra! Membuatnya merasa lapar sehingga dia menelan ludahnya.

"Kamu memandangiku seperti ini," gadis itu tampak heran.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil mengusap pipi Orihime dengan telapak tangannya.

"Seperti singa yang akan menerkam anak rusa," jawab Orihime.

Ulquiorra terkekeh pelan. "Berarti kamu tahu apa arti tatapanku padamu, _tuan putri_."

Saat Ulquiorra mengatakan itu, secuil pikiran nakal terlintas di kepala Orihime, namun tentu saja gadis itu tidak akan mengatakannya. Memalukan jika Ulquiorra sampai tahu dia berpikir macam-macam terhadap penjaganya itu. Jadilah dia pura-pura tidak tahu. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu."

Orihime tidak mengetahui bahwa Espada di hadapannya ini bisa mendeteksi kebohongannya dengan mudah. Tanpa bla-bli-blu Ulquiorra langsung menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya dan mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir Orihime. Terkejut, Orihime refleks membuka mulutnya yang kemudian dimanfaatkan dengan lihai oleh Ulquiorra. Lidah mereka bertemu, menikmati satu sama lain. Tangan Ulquiorra kali ini menyentuh punggung Orihime yang hanya berbalut gaun tipis. Oh Tuhan, Orihime bisa merasakan nafasnya mulai menggebu.

"Ulquiorra-" Orihime berkata pelan di sela ciuman mereka, namun dipotong lagi oleh Ulquiorra lewat ciuman lainnya.

Terhanyut oleh ciuman yang sangat memabukkan, Orihime secara otomatis membenamkan jemarinya di rambut hitam Ulquiorra, membelainya lembut sambil memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dia kembali menyentuh bagian kuduk Ulquiorra yang diketahuinya sangat sensitif dan Ulquiorra mengerang pelan.

"Sepertinya kamu suka sekali menyentuhku dengan bagian itu, Orihime. Tidakkah kamu tahu kalau itu geli sekali?" Ulquiorra protes.

Orihime tersenyum nakal lalu berhenti mencium Ulquiorra dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada tengkuk putih pucat itu. Ulquiorra memandangnya bingung, tapi toh dia diam saja.

Apa lagi yang akan gadis ini lakukan, pikirnya.

"Apa ada orang lain yang tahu, kalau… itu terasa geli bagimu, Ulquiorra?" Orihime bertanya polos.

Ulquiorra membuang mukanya yang mulai memerah. Memalukan, seorang Espada punya titik geli!

"Hanya kamu yang tahu, dan aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang tahu," jawab Ulquiorra.

Parahnya saat Ulquiorra mengucapkan itu, tatapan matanya benar-benar membuat Orihime meleleh. Tatapan yang serius, namun lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Orihime menelan ludah. Ya Tuhan… mengapa bisa ada makhluk seperti Ulquiorra, sih? Walaupun bertampang stoic, tetap bisa membuatnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan seperti ini.

Di lain pihak Ulquiorra merasa panas, seakan ada api yang tersulut di sekujur tubuhnya, dimana terasa menyakitkan. Dia harus menahan diri, menjaga emosinya, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran nakal yang menyesatkan…

_Sial, melihatnya merona seperti ini, membuatku semakin sulit untuk mengendalikan diri_, Ulquiorra mengumpat dalam hati.

"U-Ulquiorra? Mengapa kamu terdiam?" nervous, Orihime mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ulquiorra yang tampak terbengong.

Secara otomatis tubuh mereka makin berdekatan dan yaaa… Ulquiorra tentu merasakan 'aset' gadis itu yang menyentuh dadanya yang bidang. Secara naluriah, tangan Ulquiorra terangkat perlahan… mencoba meraih tubuh ramping di hadapannya. Mata emerald itu membelalak kaget saat pandangan Ulquiorra turun ke bawah. Astaga, demi Menos Grande, dia bisa melihat belahan dada Orihime dengan sangat jelas. Alarm tanda bahaya otomatis langsung berdenging keras di dalam otak Ulquiorra dan dia langsung menutup matanya.

"Orihime," Ulquiorra berbicara dengannya, namun tidak juga membuka matanya.

"… y-ya?" dan Orihime menjawab, terdengar gemetar.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kamarku," Ulquiorra melanjutkan, "… di sini menyesakkan."

Ucapan dari Ulquiorra itu membuat Orihime sedikit terluka. Mengapa bisa? Dari tadi Ulquiorra tampak enjoy bersamanya…

"A-apa aku melakukan kesalahan dan membuatmu marah, Ulquiorra? M-maafkan aku."

Ulquiorra mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Sampai kapan gadis ini akan terus-terusan minta maaf? Padahal jelas, yang salah itu adalah Ulquiorra sendiri, yang mulai kesulitan mengendalikan diri. "Berhenti minta maaf seperti itu, Orihime-"

"Berarti benar ya? A-aku salah apa?" Orihime makin panik.

"Orihime-"

"M-maaf, Ulquiorra… A-aku-"

"Dengarkan aku, Orihime!" Ulquiorra akhirnya membuka matanya, dan merengkuh kedua lengan Orihime. Suara Espada itu lebih tegas dari biasanya, membuat Orihime langsung menutup rapat mulutnya. Espada keempat itu menghela nafas panjang lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Biar kujelaskan, menyesakkan yang kumaksud itu bukan karena kamu melakukan kesalahan, Orihime. Ini kesalahanku," Ulquiorra memandangnya serius.

Orihime baru akan membuka mulutnya, namun tatapan 'dengarkan-aku-dulu-bisa-atau-tidak' membuat Orihime mengurungkan niatnya.

"… aku tidak mau berbuat sesuatu dimana kamu tidak menginginkannya," Ulquiorra menyentuh pipi kiri Orihime dengan telapak tangannya. Gadis itu langsung rileks, tapi digantikan dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Maksudnya?" pertanyaan Orihime membuat Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis.

"Hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman, tuan putri."

Wajah Orihime semerah kepiting rebus. "M-m-m-maksudnya itu…?"

Ulquiorra memandangnya geli. "Kamu sudah tahu jawabannya. Ya, bersamamu seperti ini, membuat aku sulit untuk mengendalikan diri. Aku menginginkanmu, dan ini… seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan."

Suasana hening untuk beberapa detik, sampai Ulquiorra mencium kening Orihime dan berdiri, beranjak pergi. "Sekarang mengerti bukan? Inilah sebabnya aku harus segera kembali ke kamarku," kata Ulquiorra.

… _dan segera mandi di bawah pancuran shower air dingin_, tambahnya.

Orihime mendengar suara ledakan kepanikan di dalam otaknya. Jadi maksudnya Ulquiorra… ingin… -ehem- … tidur dengannya? Seorang Espada sepertinya… menginginkan dirinya yang hanya seorang manusia ini?

Ulquiorra sudah berjalan pergi dan saat sudah di depan pintu kamar Orihime, dia berbalik kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Jangan lupa pakai selimutmu. Malam ini dingin."

_Ulquiorra menginginkanmu._

_Apakah kamu juga menginginkannya, Orihime?_

Cuatro Espada menghela nafas lega. Untunglah dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya…

"Kamu tidak perlu menahan dirimu, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya.

"… karena aku juga menginginkanmu."

… sampai suara Orihime itu langsung membuyarkan pendiriannya.

"Ke kamarku. Sekarang."

-00-

Ulquiorra bersonido dengannya, dengan kecepatan kilat seperti biasanya. Begitu Orihime membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di satu ruangan yang belum pernah dikunjunginya.

Kamar yang benar-benar kamarnya.

Ruangan dimana interiornya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruang baca Ulquiorra: dinding bercat putih dan berkarpet hijau. Sofa dan ottoman tetap melengkapi isi kamar ini. Di dekat jendela besar ada sebuah rak buku dan bangku kayu, seperti meja belajar. Di atas mejanya tertumpuk banyak buku dan sebuah kotak velvet biru tua.

"Itu untukmu, Orihime. Dari awal, benda itu adalah milikmu," Ulquiorra lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan duduk di tepian.

Orihime pun melakukan apa yang disuruh Ulquiorra, dia mengambil dan membuka kotak itu.

"Ulquiorra, ini…"

Gelang perak yang dulu diberikan Ulquiorra saat di dalam terowongan Garganta, saat Espada itu mengintimidasinya untuk datang ke Las Noches. Gelang yang menyamarkan reiatsunya. Barang pertama pemberian Ulquiorra. Setelah dia tiba di Las Noches, gelang itu diambil Ulquiorra kembali karena toh sudah tidak diperlukan. Tapi siapa yang sangka kalau Cuatro Espada tersebut masih tetap menyimpannya?

"Kupikir gelang ini sudah hilang, Ulquiorra." Orihime seakan kehilangan kata-kata, dan memilih untuk berjalan menghampiri Ulquiorra yang tampak rileks.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membuangnya, tapi… entah mengapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya," Ulquiorra lalu menarik gadis berambut orange itu ke dalam pelukannya. Orihime kembali berdebar-debar saat Ulquiorra mengaitkan tangannya dengan Orihime. Ulquiorra mengambil gelang perak tersebut lalu memakaikannya di pergelangan tangan kiri putri Las Noches.

"… mungkin ini satu rahasia lagi yang hanya diketahui olehmu, kalau aku menjadikan gelang ini sebagai barang berharga bagiku," terang Ulquiorra.

"Barang berharga?"

Ulquiorra terkekeh. "Ini jadi awal hubungan unik kita, apa kamu tidak menyadarinya? Saat itu… adalah pertama kalinya aku mengintimidasi seorang gadis manusia dan mengancamnya sekaligus."

Orihime memandangi gelang perak tersebut, pikirannya berkecamuk dengan nostalgia. Masih teringat dengan jelas saat Espada keempat itu 'mengajaknya' ke Las Noches dulu.

"Kalau boleh jujur… saat aku dan Yammy datang ke kota Karakura, di lapangan itu..." Ulquiorra menyentuh pipi Orihime lagi dengan telapak tangannya, "… saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu… aku tidak bisa melupakan tatapanmu padaku, Orihime. Sangat mengherankan, kupikir. Seorang manusia berani memandangku dengan penuh kebencian… dan kepercayaan dirimu saat itu, aku tidak luput melihatnya."

Pipi Orihime merona. Gadis itu juga masih mengingat saat tersebut. Saat dimana sepasang mata emerald dan kelabu itu bertemu dan saling berpandangan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ah, tunggu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya mengherankan, tapi… ekspresimu saat itu… cukup menggangguku selama beberapa hari, sampai akhirnya Aizen-sama menyuruhku untuk 'menjemputmu'. Aku mengakui kalau aku… masih heran dengan ekspresimu saat pertama kali kita bertemu itu."

"… lalu?" Orihime duduk di sebelah Ulquiorra dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu membuatku penasaran, Orihime. Entah mengapa, aku ingin mengetahui apa yang ada di benakmu. Kamu manusia pertama yang bisa membuatku penasaran seperti ini. Awalnya sungguh mengesalkan tapi akhirnya aku kalah darimu."

Orihime jadi bingung sekarang. "Kalah? Kalah bagaimana?"

"Ternyata aku bukan hanya penasaran," Ulquiorra bergumam pelan.

"Ulquiorra-"

"Jadi ini rahasia selanjutnya yang hanya diketahui olehmu, Orihime. Saat pertama aku memanggil namamu di padang pasir dan memandang jauh ke dalam mata kelabumu... Ya, saat ini aku mulai menyadari kalau aku mulai tertarik padamu."

Orihime _speechless_.

"Tapi ternyata Grimmjow memang benar, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya padamu. Selain itu… Aizen-sama tidak mungkin menyetujuinya, jadi… aku berusaha membuang perasaanku padamu. Walaupun aku malas mengakuinya, sikap Grimmjow saat di hutan Menos, saat dia memelukmu seperti itu… aku tahu bahwa aku tidak sanggup melepasmu begitu saja, Orihime."

Ulquiorra mendekatkan bibirnya pada Orihime. Kali ini Orihime sudah tidak memerah lagi tapi dengan sebuah tatapan haru dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap sepasang mata hijau yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kamu adalah milikku, dan aku tidak akan berbagi apa yang menjadi milikku dengan orang lain, termasuk… dengan Aizen-sama."

"T-tapi… itu berarti…"

Ulquiorra menggeleng. "Aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku bisa menjagamu, Orihime."

"Ulquiorra…"

"Ini semua karena aku mencintaimu, kamu tahu. Kamu sudah mengubahku. Sangat mengubahku, dan aku berterimakasih untuk itu." Ulquiorra tersenyum simpul.

Air mata menetes dan membasahi pipi Orihime. Ulquiorra tahu ini bukan air mata kesedihan jika melihat ekspresi Orihime saat ini. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, aku juga mencintaimu. "

Mendengar jawaban Orihime tadi, sukses membuat seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer kehilangan muka stoic-nya. Ulquiorra tersenyum pada gadis itu, senyum tulus yang sangat jarang ditampakkannya. Orihime menyentuh kedua pipi pucat Ulquiorra dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Cuatro Espada tersebut menghembuskan nafas lagi, tanda dia rileks. Well, bersama Orihime seperti ini adalah salah satu momen dimana dia bisa beristirahat.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" suara Orihime memecah keheningan.

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Apapun," jawabnya.

Dengan malu-malu, Orihime menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Ulquiorra tidak bisa lagi memandang bola mata kelabu Orihime. "Umm… mengapa kita harus ke kamar ini? Ke… kamarmu?"

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra mendorong pelan tubuh gadis berambut orange itu, membuatnya terbaring di atas tempat tidur sementara tubuh Ulquiorra tepat di atasnya. Orihime sedikit panik dan akhirnya mau tidak mau harus memandang wajah pucat Ulquiorra lagi. Ah, gawat! Posisi ini lagi!

Kedua tangan Ulquiorra mengurung tubuh Orihime, mengunci pergerakannya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Orihime, Ulquiorra pun menjawab pertanyaan pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu.

"Aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggu kita kali ini," Ulquiorra menjawab dengan tegas, perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime.

"U-Ulquiorra…"

Bibir Ulquiorra menyapu leher jenjang Orihime, membubuhi daerah sensitif itu dengan ciuman ringan yang mampu membuat sekujur tubuh Orihime gemetar. Ulquiorra bahkan menyempatkan untuk menjilat kulit putih Orihime dan gadis itu tidak sanggup menahan erangan pelan yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Aku tadi sudah mengatakannya padamu, Orihime. Kamu pasti tahu apa maksudku," Espada keempat itu masih melanjutkan mencium leher Orihime, namun Orihime bisa merasakan bibir Ulquiorra menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman nakal di akhir kalimatnya tadi.

_Tentu saja aku tahu, ini nantinya akan berakhir di mana…_

"Apakah…" Orihime bertanya di sela nafasnya yang mulai memburu, "… kamu menginginkanku?"

Orihime makin nervous sekarang. Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Orihime barusan. Gadis berambut orange itu baru akan bicara sampai kedua mata mereka bertemu lagi. Tampak warna hijau itu mulai menggelap, tatapan sama yang berhasil membuat Orihime seakan kehilangan daya pikirnya untuk sesaat. Ini bukan tatapan marah Ulquiorra, ini…

"Aku tidak hanya menginginkanmu," Ulquiorra memandangnya serius, seakan mampu menembus jauh ke hati gadis itu. Orihime menyentuh pipi Ulquiorra lagi, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Ulquiorra. Apakah kamu menginginkanku?"

Ulquiorra pun mencium telapak tangan Orihime dengan lembut. Mata Orihime mulai berkaca-kaca. Tidak ada satu pun keraguan dari kata yang diucapkan Ulquiorra kemudian. Ketegasannya, kepercayaan dirinya dan keseriusannya saat mengatakan satu kalimat tersebut.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Orihime."

Tanpa aba-aba atau peringatan apapun, Orihime-lah yang menciumnya lebih dulu. Ulquiorra tidak menyangka kalau gadis di hadapannya akan menciumnya duluan. Boleh dibilang, Ulquiorra tidak siap. Saat gadis itu seketika mendudukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Ulquiorra dengan bersemangat, sang Espada langsung terjungkal ke belakang dan-

JDUGG!

Orihime bisa mendengar Ulquiorra mengerang kesakitan. Terdengar suara 'oww' terluncur dari bibir Ulquiorra dan si empunya suara memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya. Ternyata suara tadi adalah suara kepala Ulquiorra yang terbentur salah satu bedpost. Orihime langsung panik.

"U-Ulquiorra! Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak boleh meremehkan semangatmu, tuan putri," Ulquiorra masih memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya. Untungnya dia Arrancar, jika dia manusia biasa mungkin saat ini sudah ada benjolan konyol di kulit kepalanya itu.

Dengan muka memerah Orihime menundukkan wajahnya, malu. Tuh, kan! Selalu saja begini cerobohnya kamu, Orihime!

"Ah, maafkan aku! Selalu begini…" Orihime bergumam pelan.

Ulquiorra mengelus kepala berambut orange di hadapannya, berupaya menenangkan Orihime. "Tidak apa-apa, Orihime. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut," kata Ulquiorra sambil tetap memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur tadi.

Orihime mengangguk. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Aku merusak mood, ya?"

"Tidak. Justru setelah ini akan makin menarik, tuan putri. Aku hanya ingin kamu melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi sempat terpotong: cium aku lagi," Ulquiorra menarik Orihime mendekat.

Orihime mengiyakan dan dengan lembut bibir merahnya bertemu bibir Ulquiorra. Sungguh Ulquiorra tidak bisa puas mencium Orihime, mencium bibir lembut dan hangat itu. Orihime melingkarkan lengannya di belakang leher Ulquiorra dan ciuman mereka berlanjut. Espada keempat mengerang pelan saat Orihime mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dengan sigap menyusupkan lidahnya, memancing sekaligus mulai membakar api di sekujur tubuh Ulquiorra. Panas. Itulah yang Ulquiorra rasakan tiap Orihime menciumnya.

Orihime pun sangat menikmati berciuman dengan Espada pucat tersebut. Siapa sih yang pernah menyangka kalau Ulquiorra adalah seorang _good kisser_? Di balik tampang stoic dan cuek, ternyata bisa membuat Orihime meleleh dan menyerah seketika. Padahal tadinya Orihime yang memulai, tapi setelah lidah mereka bertemu dan beradu dominasi, Orihime menjadi pihak yang kalah. Sapuan manis dan memabukkan dari Sang Arrancar membuat dirinya ingin menghentikan waktu.

Jemari Ulquiorra mulai beraksi. Dengan sentuhan menggoda, Cuatro Espada membelai punggung Orihime. Gerakan yang sangat perlahan namun sanggup membuat Orihime menghembuskan nafas rileks. Begitu sekarang Ulquiorra menyentuh pinggang dan membelai pinggulnya, Orihime tercekat kaget dan suara erangan pelan kembali terdengar. Ulquiorra masih terus mencium gadis itu, sampai dia menghentikannya karena Orihime butuh waktu untuk menarik suplai oksigen.

Seakan tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Ulquiorra kembali mencium leher jenjang Orihime dan memberinya _kissmark_ di beberapa titik. Dia menandainya, tanda bahwa gadis itu adalah miliknya. Hanya untuknya. Tidak pernah Ulquiorra berpikir sebelumnya bahwa akan tiba hari dimana dia akan merasa se-posesif ini pada sesuatu, lebih tepatnya pada seseorang.

"Ulquiorra…" suara Orihime yang terdengar saat ini membuat telinga Ulquiorra merasa panas. Bagaimana tidak, karena saat mengatakan itu, Orihime memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon dan suara yang terdengar sangat membutuhkan.

Dibaringkannya Orihime di tempat tidur dan kepala gadis itu tepat di atas bantal. Ulquiorra kemudian menatap Putri Las Noches itu, meminta izin untuk menyentuh daerah yang lain. Orihime mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Walaupun tampak rileks, Ulquiorra bisa tahu bahwa Orihime tegang setengah mati.

***yang nggak kuat dan nggak mau langsung skip aja sampai ada tanda ** lagi. Makin dewasa yang ini #uhuk***

Ulquiorra menyentuh dada kanan Orihime yang masih berbalut gaun tidur. Orihime mengerang. Ya ampun, tidak pernah ada lelaki yang menyentuhnya seperti ini sebelumnya. Rasanya sungguh memalukan, tapi begitu gadis itu ingat dan tahu siapa yang sedang melakukan ini padanya, dia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Dia justru menginginkannya, dia juga membutuhkan Ulquiorra untuk menyentuhnya, mengeksplorasi seluruh jengkal tubuhnya. Espada keempat memberikan perlakuan yang sama untuk dada kiri Orihime. Sesekali dia meremas dan memijat pelan kedua area sensitif tersebut dan nafas Orihime mulai menggebu.

Dari balik gaun tidur yang tipis itu, Ulquiorra bisa merasakan efek yang ditimbulkan dari perlakuannya tadi. Puncak dada gadis itu menegang dan mengeras. Ulquiorra mengerang pelan dan mulai menyentuhnya juga dengan kedua ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Mendengar erangan Orihime, Ulquiorra makin bersemangat.

"Aku ingin melihatmu," Ulquiorra berbisik di telinga Orihime.

Orihime mengangguk dan Ulquiorra membantu melepaskan gaun tidur itu dari tubuh Orihime. Begitu pakaian itu sudah melewati kepala Orihime, Ulquiorra melemparnya ke samping tempat tidur tanpa peduli entah nantinya berakhir jatuh di mana. Kedua matanya terpaku pada makhluk di hadapannya sekarang.

Orihime Inoue terbaring di tempat tidurnya, topless. Celana dalam katun berwarna putih menjadi penghalang terakhir yang membuat gadis itu tidak telanjang seutuhnya. Demi Vasto Lorde, melihatnya seperti ini saja sudah mampu membuat bagian bawah tubuh Ulquiorra menegang.

"Katakanlah sesuatu, Ulquiorra. Karena saat ini… aku malu luar biasa," Orihime mencoba memberanikan diri untuk berbicara karena keadaan cukup sunyi dan sepasang mata emerald itu memandangnya dengan tatapan singa ke anak rusa.

"Kamu sangat cantik, Orihime…" Ulquiorra kembali menyentuh kedua dada Orihime, memijatnya lembut. Mengetahui ukuran aset gadis itu yang di atas rata-rata (walaupun masih di bawah Hallibel), bukan menjadi masalah jika dia hanya bisa menyentuh sebagian dari semuanya. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Orihime menggeliat nikmat.

Begitu Ulquiorra mendekatkan kepalanya pada dada Orihime dan mencium lembut daerah tersebut, Orihime harus menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengerang terlalu keras yang dikhawatirkan gadis itu, akan terdengar memalukan. Ulquiorra benar-benar mengapresiasi setiap jengkal tubuhnya, terbukti dengan hujan ciuman yang diberikan Espada keempat itu. Ulquiorra kemudian mengajak lidahnya untuk ikut mengapresiasi dengan menjilat daerah aerola dada Orihime dengan gerakan lembut dan menggoda. Terasa geli, namun Orihime mengakui bahwa dia menikmatinya.

Saat Cuatro Espada menjilat puncak dadanya dan mengulumnya lembut, Orihime sontak mencengkram seprai putih di samping tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan…!

"Ulquiorra…!" Orihime mengerang saat Ulquiorra memanjakannya dengan bantuan lidahnya, membuat nafas Orihime makin memburu. Gadis itu bisa merasakan daerah intimnya menjadi lebih lembap, bahkan dia yakin bahwa mungkin sekarang mungkin sudah banjir di bawah sana. Sepolos apapun gadis umur tujuh belas tahun, mengingat di SMA Karakura dia sudah menerima Sex Education, Orihime tahu apa yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi.

"Aku suka mendengarmu memanggil namaku seperti itu, Orihime." Ulquiorra berkata di sela dia mengganti memanjakan puncak dada yang satunya.

Suara erangan yang panjang mengalun dari mulut Orihime. Ini bagaikan musik indah di telinga Ulquiorra. Dia suka mendengar Orihime memanggil namanya sehari-hari, namun mendengarnya seperti ini… ah, sungguh terdengar seksi! Dia tidak akan membiarkan lelaki lain mendengar suara Orihime yang ini.

"Ulquiorra, aku juga ingin menyentuhmu…" Orihime merasakan urgensi untuk menyentuh tubuh Ulquiorra juga. Dia ingin merasakannya lagi, menyentuh kulit putih pucat eksotis Espada keempat itu.

Itulah yang ingin didengar Ulquiorra dari tadi: gadis itu yang memintanya sendiri. Sebenarnya sih bagi Ulquiorra memanjakan gadis itu adalah prioritas utama, toh malam masih panjang, mereka masih punya banyak waktu. Akhirnya tanpa banyak bicara, Ulquiorra menurunkan resleting jaket Arrancarnya dan menanggalkannya, lalu melemparnya sehingga jaket tersebut tergeletak di lantai bersama-sama dengan gaun tidur Orihime.

Orihime mendudukkan tubuhnya dan tanpa malu-malu mulai menyentuh kembali tubuh Ulquiorra. Dibelainya kulit pucat Ulquiorra dengan gerakan menggoda. Ulquiorra terdiam dan membiarkan tubuhnya rileks. Orihime tetap menyentuh dada bidang dan perut sixpack Ulquiorra, selagi bibirnya menyapukan ciuman manis di leher Ulquiorra. Pemilik Shun Shun Rikka itu menggigit pelan Ulquiorra, membuat Ulquiorra terkikik pelan. Kulit Hierro seorang Arrancar sangatlah keras, sehingga usaha Orihime itu justru membuatnya geli.

Orihime mencubit kulit pinggang Ulquiorra karena tahu Espada itu menertawakannya. Ulquiorra berhenti terkikik dan membiarkan Orihime melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Orihime juga ingin menandai laki-laki ini, menandai bahwa Arrancar pucat ini adalah miliknya. Dengan ini tidak ada satupun Arrancar perempuan yang boleh memandangnya genit ataupun jika berani, menggodanya. Ah, sejak kapan dia seposesif ini, Orihime tidak tahu.

Akhirnya usahanya berhasil. Sebuah tanda merah membekas di leher kiri Ulquiorra.

"Jangan berani-berani menghilangkannya dengan kemampuan regenerasi supermu, Ulquiorra." Ini pertama kalinya Orihime mengancam Ulquiorra. Bukannya takut, Ulquiorra justru terkikik lagi. Ya ampun, sungguh lucu melihat Orihime menjadi seorang gadis posesif. Bukan berarti Ulquiorra tidak suka, dia sangat menyukainya. Toh Ulquiorra tidak suka jika dirinya dianggap bisa di-share sesuka hati. Satu untuk satu.

"Ah, kamu mengancamku, tuan putri?" alis Ulquiorra terangkat. Ditariknya tubuh gadis itu mendekat hingga dada mereka bertemu, kulit dengan kulit dan Ulquiorra dapat merasakan betapa lembut dan hangatnya tubuh Orihime hanya dengan sentuhan ini.

"Aku tidak hanya mengancammu, aku memerintahkan ini padamu," Orihime memandangnya serius.

Ulquiorra mencium dahi Orihime dan mengelus pipi gadis di hadapannya dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku mengerti, Orihime. Tidak usah marah," senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir Ulquiorra lagi.

Orihime kembali tersenyum lalu sebuah kilatan nakal terpancar dari sepasang mata kelabu miliknya. Sambil kembali mencium bibir Ulquiorra, gadis itu menurunkan tangannya ke perut Ulquiorra. Aih, betapa irinya Orihime dengan Ulquiorra yang tidak pernah bisa gemuk. Tangan itu berjalan makin ke bawah dan sekarang bertengger tepat di pinggang Ulquiorra dan begitu tangan Orihime menyentuhnya di tempat yang disentuh gadis itu beberapa jam yang lalu, Ulquiorra hampir saja menggigit bibir gadis itu dalam ciuman mereka.

Espada keempat makin menarik tubuh Orihime mendekat dan kembali menyentuh kedua payudara Orihime. Ciuman mereka makin panas, dan saat ini Ulquiorra bisa merasakan darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Ya ampun, lama-lama dia bisa gila. Orihime tidak hanya menyentuhnya, tapi sekarang berani untuk mengelus bagian tubuh yang sudah menegang itu. Dasar penggoda.

Nafas Ulquiorra memburu dan nama Orihime terluncur saat ciuman mereka terhenti. Bisa gawat kalau terus diteruskan, bisa-bisa Ulquiorra 'tamat' di tempat sebelum sempat memberikan Orihime kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya. Dengan berat hati dia menghentikan Orihime dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Cukup. Kamu membuatku gila," Ulquiorra kemudian mendorong tubuh Orihime dan mengunci pergerakan Orihime dengan membelenggu kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu di atas kepalanya cukup dengan satu tangan. Orihime tersenyum innocent, padahal dari tadi dia sudah menggodanya seperti itu. Ulquiorra akan membalasnya sekarang.

Ulquiorra menjilat leher Orihime dan kemudian turun ke bawah. Diiringi ciuman yang lembut dimana kombinasi ini mampu membuat Orihime menghembuskan nafas rileks. Ulquiorra menggigitnya pelan di perut kiri Orihime dan memberinya kissmark lagi. Orihime menggeliat saat Ulquiorra menciumi kedua pahanya, bahkan terus turun hingga Espada itu mencium ibu jari kakinya.

Terlihat sekali betapa Ulquiorra mengapresiasi dan menghargai setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Tidak ada keraguan dari perasaan itu, terbukti dari betapa hangat ciuman ringan yang telah disapukannya tadi. Orihime sedang rileks sampai tiba-tiba jemari Ulquiorra menyentuh daerah intim Orihime yang masih terbalut celana dalam. Cuatro Espada menyunggingkan senyum nakal saat mengetahui daerah tersebut sudah basah – ralat, sangat basah. Ulquiorra menyentuhnya dengan perlahan, membuat Orihime frustrasi karena tubuhnya sudah berteriak hal yang lain. Dia ingin Ulquiorra untuk segera menyentuhnya, bukan menggodanya seperti ini.

"Ulquiorra… Berhenti menggodaku seperti itu," suara Orihime tercekat, terdengar seperti tidak tahan.

"Tadi kamu juga menggodaku. Sekarang giliranku, tuan putri." Ulquiorra membuat pola jemari yang membuat Orihime mengerang nikmat campur kesal. Gadis itu mencoba bergerak dan berupaya melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Ulquiorra untuk langsung menarik lepas selembar kain yang menghalangi jemari Ulquiorra untuk menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang sangat terangsang itu, tapi apa daya, walaupun tidak terlalu kuat, Orihime tidak sanggup melepaskan diri. Dia pasrah di bawah kendali Espada itu.

Saat Orihime merasakan celana dalamnya makin basah namun Ulquiorra terus menggodanya, dia tahu bahwa kesabarannya makin menipis. Gadis berambut orange itu mulai kesal dan terisak pelan.

"Kumohon, Ulquiorra… Aku tidak tahan lagi… Berhentilah menggodaku…" dengan wajah memerah, Orihime memohon pada Arrancar di hadapannya.

"_Well said, princess_."

Dengan cepat Ulquiorra melepaskan kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh Orihime, membuat gadis itu telanjang sempurna di hadapannya. Sungguh cantik, membuat kedua mata emerald Ulquiorra terpana. Tubuh gadis itu bercahaya karena diterangi sinar bulan yang mengintip dari balik korden jendela, kilat indah terpancar dari gelang perak yang ada di tangan Orihime, dan wajah memerah gadis itu membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Ulquiorra melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Orihime. Diciumnya lembut dan Orihime tersenyum. Ulquiorra berani bersumpah bahwa makhluk di hadapannya ini bukanlah manusia biasa, dia mungkin jelmaan malaikat.

Ulquiorra mencium dahi, pipi dan rahang Orihime. Putri Las Noches itu menghembuskan nafas lega karena akhirnya Ulquiorra mengiyakan permohonannya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan Orihime tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia mulai merasa cemas.

"Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan, tapi untuk saat ini kamu tidak perlu memikirkan itu, Orihime…"

Ulquiorra menyusupkan jari tengahnya ke dalam vagina Orihime dan gadis itu meneriakkan namanya. Seumur-umur belum pernah Orihime merasakan hal yang dirasakannya sekarang. Jari Ulquiorra yang panjang berada _di dalamnya_. Ulquiorra membuat gerakan dengan irama teratur yang mampu membuat Orihime mengerang tanpa henti, mengucapkan erangan pelan yang terdengar sangat seksi. Begitu jari telunjuknya ikut andil, Orihime bisa bisa merasakan sebuah tekanan panas unik di daerah bawahnya tersebut.

Kedua mata Ulquiorra terpaku pada wajah Orihime. Dia sungguh cantik, pikir Ulquiorra. Dia sendiri merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai berteriak-teriak frustrasi meminta kenikmatan yang sama. Sebenarnya Ulquiorra bisa saja langsung melakukannya jika dia mau, tapi Espada keempat itu tidak akan melakukannya karena keegoisan. Demi gadis itu, dia akan mengalahkan egonya.

Ulquiorra mengerang pelan mengetahui betapa sempit celah kewanitaan itu, dan tertegun melihat betapa banyak cairan bening yang membasahi jemari dan bahkan mengalir turun ke pergelangan tangannya. Gadis itu sudah hampir sampai. Ulquiorra lalu menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menyentuh salah satu titik syaraf sensitif milik Orihime. Sentuhan di clitoris tersebut membuat Orihime tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi.

"Ah…! Oh Tuhan!" Tubuh Orihime bergetar hebat saat dia mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Ulquiorra tersenyum puas lalu menarik jemarinya dan tanpa ragu dia menjilat jemarinya yang basah tersebut di hadapan Orihime. Wajah Orihime sontak memerah. Sungguh sensual dan memalukan, melihat Ulquiorra seperti itu…

"Apa kamu masih ingin melanjutkan? Jika tidak, kita bisa berhenti sampai di sini," Ulquiorra mencium paha kanan Orihime dan membubuhkan _kissmark_ lagi.

Mana mungkin Orihime ingin menghentikannya, mengingat tadi Ulquiorra sudah membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan seperti itu.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan," Orihime membelai rambut hitam Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra kemudian menanggalkan hakama Arrancar miliknya. Mata Orihime tidak berkedip saat melihat Ulquiorra _stripping_ di hadapannya seperti itu. Tampak tungkai yang panjang serta otot kaki yang kuat. Dengan cepat dia juga melepas kaus kaki dan sepatunya, melemparnya ke salah satu sudut ruangan. Ternyata di balik hakamanya, Ulquiorra mengenakan celana _boxer_ hitam. Orihime merona. _Ulquiorra is so damn hot_, pikirnya.

"Kenapa? Kamu suka melihatnya?" Ulquiorra bertanya usil dan Orihime makin merona.

Begitu Ulquiorra melepaskan celana boxernya, manik kelabu milik Orihime membulat kaget.

_Bagaimana itu bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhku? Apakah bisa?_

"Jawabannya bisa, Orihime. Kamu hanya butuh rileks, dan biarkan aku yang melakukannya," seakan bisa membaca pikiran Orihime, Ulquiorra menjawab pertanyaan Orihime lalu memposisikan tubuhnya. Orihime membuka kedua pahanya. Tampak raut kecemasan di wajah cantiknya dan Ulquiorra memandangnya sekali lagi.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi. Apakah kamu ingin melanjutkan, Orihime?"

Orihime merengkuh tubuh Ulquiorra dan mengaitkan lengannya di leher Arrancar itu.

"Jadikan aku milikmu. Aku membutuhkanmu," jawab Orihime.

"Untuk wanita terasa sakit dan tidak nyaman pada awalnya, tapi aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk mengurangi itu. Jika sakit, katakanlah dan aku akan berhenti," Ulquiorra mengecup pipi Orihime.

Orihime mengangguk dan Ulquiorra mulai bergerak. Rasa tidak nyaman mulai menggerogoti mengingat adanya invasi asing masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya sungguh berbeda dengan jemari Ulquiorra yang beberapa saat yang lalu juga berada di tempat yang sama. Ulquiorra bergerak dengan pelan kemudian berhenti tepat di depan _virginal barrier_ Orihime.

"Ini akan sakit. Bertahanlah," Ulquiorra memperingatkan sebelum kemudian bergerak lagi.

Orihime merasakan sakit, rasanya seperti dibelah jadi dua. Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Terasa sakit, namun Orihime tidak mau ini berhenti begitu saja. Dia menginginkannya dan demikian pula Ulquiorra. Dia hanya perlu bertahan sebentar lagi. Untuk menahan erangan kesakitan, Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ulquiorra melihat ini kemudian mencium Orihime.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya. Bisa berada di dalam tubuh gadis itu merupakan suatu hal yang tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh Ulquiorra sebelumnya. Rasanya sungguh nikmat dan dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak dengan cepat dan keras dimana itu bisa membuat Orihime semakin tidak nyaman.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak terlalu sakit, kok…" Orihime sedikit berbohong karena dia jadi tidak enak melihat ekspresi khawatir yang terpatri jelas di wajah tampan Ulquiorra.

"Beritahu aku jika sudah tidak sakit lagi, Orihime." Ulquiorra kembali mencium bibir Orihime, sekaligus membuat Orihime kembali rileks. Gadis berambut orange itu sangat berterimakasih karena Ulquiorra mengutamakan dirinya dibanding segalanya saat ini. Bagi Ulquiorra, kenyamanan Orihime-lah yang menjadi prioritas utamanya.

Menit berlalu kemudian Orihime mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, membuat keduanya mengerang pelan. Sudah tidak sakit lagi dan Orihime ganti merasakan hal yang lain: kenikmatan.

"Bergeraklah, Ulquiorra. Sudah tidak sakit lagi," kata Orihime.

Ulquiorra memulai dengan irama teratur, kecepatan pelan dimana sanggup membuat Orihime mengerang merdu. Terasa lembut dan manis sehingga Orihime bisa merasakan ketenangan saat melakukannya dengan Ulquiorra dalam irama seperti ini.

"Menakjubkan bisa berada di dalammu, tuan putri," Ulquiorra berkata tiba-tiba.

Orihime sontak memerah dan menepuk pundak Ulquiorra. "Kamu tidak perlu mengatakannya seperti itu! Memalukan mendengarnya…"

Ulquiorra terkikik pelan lalu menghapus keringat yang sudah membasahi dahi Orihime. "Apa yang kamu inginkan sekarang Orihime? Tetap seperti ini, atau lebih cepat? _Your command_," Ulquiorra bertanya.

"Y-yang aku inginkan?" Orihime tiba-tiba gugup.

"Karena aku ingin melakukan sesuai dengan yang kamu inginkan," tambah Ulquiorra. Dalam batinnya sedang berkecamuk antara tetap memprioritaskan Orihime atau membiarkan singa mengaum dan mengamuk. Tidak masalah sebenarnya kalau Orihime tetap menginginkan tempo seperti ini, toh bagi Ulquiorra ini sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mencapai _finish line_.

"U-Ulquiorra?" Orihime terdengar malu-malu.

"Ya?"

"Bisa lebih cepat? Dan umm… lebih… k-keras?"

Tuh kan, lagi-lagi gadis itu mengejutkannya untuk yang kesekian kali malam ini.

"Oh, _fuck_."

Ini pertama kalinya Orihime mendengar Cuatro Espada ini mengumpat di hadapannya. Terdengar seperti bad boy, tapi di satu sisi ini membuat Ulquiorra bertambah seksi.

"Kalau kamu bilang begitu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Orihime." Ulquiorra memperingatkan Orihime. Sebuah tanda _warning_ yang sangat keras.

Orihime tersenyum nakal. "Tidak usah ditahan lagi. Hanya saja… jangan pakai kekuatan Arrancar-mu. Aku ini rapuh."

"Penggoda."

Ulquiorra kemudian bergerak sesuai permintaan Orihime. Di ruangan yang sepi itu, yang terdengar hanyalah suara erangan keduanya. Orihime mengerang cukup keras saat Ulquiorra terus memanjakannya seperti ini, sementara Ulquiorra hanya mengerang pelan sesekali. Mereka bisa melihat bintang saat perlahan rasa itu mulai membakar keduanya.

"Ulquiorra… aku…"

Ulquiorra menggangguk. "Sebentar lagi?"

"B-bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak lama lagi. Tenang, aku tidak akan selesai di dalammu," Ulquiorra mengecup hidung Orihime.

Orihime menggeleng. "Tidak masalah kok. Ini minggu amanku… dan umm…"

Ulquiorra tampak tertarik dengan penjelasan Orihime. "Ya? Aku mendengarkanmu."

"Szayel bilang… substansi s-s-sperma Arrancar dan manusia berbeda, jadi tidak akan terjadi pembuahan saat bertemu dengan ovum manusia," jawab Orihime.

"Kapan Octava mengatakannya padamu?"

Orihime tampak seperti sedang berpikir. "Hmm… mungkin saat aku terakhir berkunjung ke laboratoriumnya."

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis. "Untunglah dia membuat penelitian seperti itu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menghargai usahanya sebagai scientist. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih padanya."

Orihime tertawa kecil sampai kemudian tergantikan dengan erangan kenikmatan yang terdengar lebih keras. Ulquiorra mulai pusing karena dari tadi terus menahan diri. Dia ingin membawa Orihime bersamanya. Ibu jari Ulquiorra kembali menyentuh clitoris Orihime dan gadis itu melengkungkan tubuhnya. Dia tidak tahan lagi–

"Ulquiorra!"

Otot-otot bagian bawah Orihime yang berkontraksi karena mencapai orgasme memberi Ulquiorra suatu pemicu yang membuat Espada keempat itu bergabung bersama Orihime mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Sudah lama sekali Ulquiorra tidak melakukan ini, sehingga dia nyaris lupa bagaimana rasanya.

Ulquiorra tetap berada di dalam Orihime sampai dia selesai memberikan benihnya. Begitu selesai dia menarik keluar tubuhnya dan kedua mata emeraldnya tertuju pada sosok Orihime.

***Sudah aman. Silahkan baca lagi untuk yang tadi memilih untuk skip***

Sosok cantik yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya, dengan kepuasan terpancar dari senyum dan seluruh tubuhnya. Melihat begitu banyak _kissmark_, Ulquiorra sangat bangga akan karyanya ini. Orihime Inoue benar-benar bukan manusia. Dia adalah malaikat.

_Dan dia adalah milikku_, Ulquiorra membuat sebuah pernyataan penuh kebanggan di dalam benaknya.

Migraine langsung melanda sisi kanan kepalanya dan Ulquiorra mengerang pelan. Orihime langsung menarik Ulquiorra untuk berbaring di sampingnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dari dinginnya malam.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Ulquiorra?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hanya migraine. Tidur juga hilang. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah terasa sakit?" Ulquiorra justru balik mengkhawatirkan Orihime.

Orihime menggeleng, "Hanya di awal saja, sekarang tidak sakit. Umm, Ulquiorra?"

"Hmm?" Ulquiorra menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Di luar dugaan, walau bercampur dengan peluh keringat, Orihime masih berbau karamel. Entah dari mana wangi itu sebenarnya berasal, Ulquiorra tidak peduli karena wangi ini sungguh enak dan dia menyukainya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah melakukannya denganku. Ini sangat berharga bagiku, kamu tahu? Aku… bahagia bisa melakukannya denganmu," dengan senyum manis Orihime memberikan pernyataan yang membuat Ulquiorra juga tersenyum.

Arrancar pucat itu lalu mencium lembut bibir Orihime. "Kamu mengambil perkataanku, Orihime."

"Salah sendiri tidak mengatakannya duluan," Orihime tertawa kecil sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Ulquiorra.

"Aku mencintaimu," Ulquiorra berkata lalu mengecup dahi Orihime.

"Kamu mengambil perkataanku, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra tertawa kecil juga. "Salah sendiri tidak mengatakannya duluan."

Keduanya tertidur berdampingan seperti itu. Tidur dalam damai dan tidak ada niatan untuk melepaskan dari kehangatan satu sama lain. Jika bisa, keduanya ingin agar waktu bisa berhenti, agar mereka bisa tetap bersama seperti ini.

-OO-

"Mereka berisik…" sesosok Espada berkulit gelap yang menggunakan gaun tidur biru laut tampak kesal sambil menguap.

"Iya, Hallibel. Aku tahu mereka berisik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" sekarang Arrancar berambut hijau berpiyama pink tampak mengangkat bahunya.

"Emospada sialan! Membuat iri saja!" Espada berambut biru jabrik mendengus kesal. Walau hanya menggunakan celana piyama bermotif kucing, dia tidak merasa kedinginan.

Espada berambut pink sibuk menulis di catatannya. Dia tampak nyentrik dengan kacamata retro tanpa minus dan jubah tidur bertopi. "Ah, berarti keadaan tambah menyenangkan!"

"Orihime dan Ulquiorra membuatku iri saja. Aku juga ingin mendapatkan pengalaman seperti ini," Arrancar berambut hijau tadi berteriak girang seperti anak kecil.

Espada jangkung berpiyama putih polos justru melirik ke arah Arrancar berambut hijau dengan tatapan apa-kamu-sudah-gila-memang-siapa-yang-mau-denganmu yang langsung membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan tepat di tulang belakangnya.

Sedangkan Espada berambut coklat keriting sudah tidur sambil memegang dadu. Dari semuanya, hanya dialah yang tidak mengenakan baju tidur.

"Starrk! Bangun!" suara kelima Arrancar yang lain bergema, tapi tidak mampu membangunkan Primera Espada dari tidur manisnya.

Keenam Arrancar itu ternyata berkumpul untuk main monopoli (ide Grimmjow lagi) di kamar Hallibel, yang notabene ada di sebelah kamar Ulquiorra. Walaupun tidak langsung di balik tembok kamar tidur Ulquiorra, tetap saja bagi mereka berenam suara pasangan di sebelah terdengar cukup keras bagi pendengaran Arrancar.

Pojok Curhat:

Author meledak setelah selesai menulis chapter ini (overheated baca fic sendiri, paraaah). Tidak ada talkshow geje seperti biasanya karena author perlu meredakan temperatur tubuh yang kian memanas -_-"

Aih, ampun. Ini pertama kalinya bikin lemon. Parah… ternyata susaaaaaaaah banget! Jadi author sangat menghargai reader yang bisa mengapresiasi usaha amatir author dalam ber-lemon ria #apaansih

Anyway, terimakasih untuk dukungannya ya. Udah 2 tahun (hampir 3) sejak di-publish, nggak nyangka kalau fic ini menjadi salah satu fic terpopuler di Fanfic Bleach Indonesia dengan pairing selain IchiRuki. Mohon maaf untuk yang ngereview tapi nggak pernah dibales author, karena author jarang login account. Biasanya cuma ngakses lewat hape kalo mau liat review dari teman-teman :3

Update selanjutnya mungkin akan lama (sudah diperingatkan lho!) karena sekarang author berkutat dengan Materi Cardiology yang notabene sulit. Tapi tenang saja, fic kesayangan teman-teman ini masih terus berlanjut. Tetap setia dan dukung OCD yaa :D

#thousandhugsforyou

**Pesan: fic ini murni untuk bacaan semata. Jauhkan pikiran teman-teman dari yang namanya Free Sex, Kumpul Kebo, One Night Stay, "Jajan", dan apalah semuanya itu. Nggak baik. Percaya deh. God is always watching us :)**


End file.
